Crimson Twilight: Midnight
by Tom Valor
Summary: Second part of the Crimson Twilight trilogy. The Lord of Death has begun his assault on Prontera. The city's defenders must fight to save it while battling their own inner demons.
1. Overview of history

**(A/N): This is, of course, not the actual history of Rune-Midgard but one that I made up for my world building. It will help in answering questions regarding the certain terms the characters in the fic refer to. It will serve as a basis for my other fics as well. **

**An overview on Rune-Midgard's history**

**Antiquity (? – 0 G) – **Rune-Midgard historians can only make vague guesses on how the world was before the recorded histories of Glastheim. As a result, most would base their research on legends and such myths vary from region to region. There are only a few points that researchers agree on. One is that the world was created by God, who formed it from void. Another is the acknowledged presence of the Source, who suffuses the world with magic. As time progressed, however, belief on the Source diminished as arcane spell casters relied more on themselves. By the time of Glastheim, spell casters were simply acknowledging the Source with lip service. Belief in God never did, though, as priests base their spells on faith and see God in it. Through the earliest centuries of Rune-Midgard sprang two races that would claim supremacy over the young world; the humans and the elves.

**The Era of Glastheim and Payon (1 G – 400 G) – **as the cultures of humans and elves grew, so did their distrust of each other. The humans settled to the northwest, forming the capital city of Glastheim. The elves moved to the southeast, settling into the capital city of Payon. Later, other cities were founded as the races multiplied. The humans founded the city of magic, Geffenia, to the east of Glastheim, Comodo to the south, the prison city of Morocc to the southeast and Alberta from the east of there. The elves created Yuno using spells they developed, the island kingdoms of Byalan and Amatsu, Gonryun and Al de baran. Mutual distrust of each other, racism and the need for living space eventually sparked a war between humans and elves in what was later known as _The Elven Extermination War._ The end of the war also signaled the extinction of the elves. In the year 400 G, Abraxil Sovivor unleashed terrible evil upon the already decadent Glastheim. Thousands were killed as a result, save for a group of refugees led by Champion Osiris. The fall of the mighty capital signaled the end of Glastheim and marked the beginning of an even more enduring period.

**The rise of the Moroccan Empire (1 AG – 40 AG) – **Osiris wanted to lead the refugees to the more secure cities such as the merchant port of Alberta or the city of magic, Geffenia. He was refused by both cities, forcing him to lead the refugees to the harsh environment of the Sograt desert and into the prison city of Morocc. Even there, he was refused entry but he forced his way in, exiling the warden of the place, Amon Ra. Together with his wife, Isis, Osiris rearranged the living conditions in Morocc, turning it from a prison city to the capital of his kingdom. He was unanimously appointed as the first king of Morocc by the refugees and the prisoners he freed.

Twenty years later **(21 AG)**, Morocc was flourishing and both Geffenia and Alberta grew apprehensive of the growing influence of Osiris. Without warning, Morocc found itself surrounded by armies of wizards and blacksmiths. The Geffenia and Alberta demanded that Morocc submit to their authority as greater cities. Osiris refused and defended Morocc with only a small army of knights, monks and priests. Aided by his wife and his two sons, the priest, Anubis and the knight, Horus, as well as his companion, the unknown swordsman, Osiris drove the invaders back and reclaimed the desert as his territory. Furious at the sudden invasion and the refusal of the cities still fresh in his mind, Osiris launched a counterattack, eventually conquering both cities. Alberta surrendered and Geffenia was destroyed. Comodo deferred to Morocc as the greater city, transforming the desert kingdom into an empire.

The fledgling empire still had many enemies. Osiris crushed threats from the orc, goblin and kobold tribes. He suppressed the rebellious minorii within his own capital and confined the anolian tribes in their own swamps. He also foiled the machinations of the Dark Lord and Baphomet as well as kept the Lord of Death in check within the land of Nifleheim. Osiris' last battle took place when his own younger brother, Set, harnessed ancient spells from the libraries of ancient Yuno and from the abyssal gate of Glastheim, he summoned hordes of the snake-women demons and their superiors, the mariliths. With the huge threat looming from Glastheim's direction, Osiris launched himself into the last defense of the empire he struggled to build. After holding horde after horde at bay, sometimes by himself, Osiris provided the time Isis needed to complete a ritual that bound the mariliths and snake-women demons to her will. The mariliths were too dangerous so they were banished back into the Abyss until they were needed. Osiris died after the battle, having sustained injuries that were beyond anyone to heal. After a month of mourning, the empress followed soon after. The isis, as they were called after the one who bound them, were assigned to guard the tomb of Osiris. Though he died during the year **40 AG**, Osiris' efforts and the occurrence of "the sleep" eliminated most, if not all, of the empire's enemies, ushering a period of prosperity.

**The Era of the Moroccan Empire (41 AG- 1036 AG) – **after a long dispute which resulted in the banishment of Osiris' legitimate son, Horus, Anubis took the throne as the next moroccan emperor. It was his line of descendants who succeeded the throne soon afterwards. With "the sleep" happening, the Empire focused more on development and colonization instead of having to watch for threats. The floating cities of Gonryun and Yuno were built over and renamed as Kunlun and Juno during the year **156 AG**. While Kunlun became a city for hermits, pilgrims and contemplatives because of its isolated and immobile position, Juno became a center for arts. The elven libraries were unearthed and studied carefully, leading to further improvements. Geffenia was also built over and renamed Geffen by the year **159 AG**. While techniques of the sage class were developed in Juno, Geffen focused on the training of the more traditional wizard class as it accumulated lore from the libraries of the Glastheim ruins it was close to and the libraries within the ruins of Geffenia below it.. Payon was also rebuilt and settled, the deep forests of the mountains provided excellent grounds for hunter training. Prontera was also founded by the year **632 AG. **It became a powerful center of trade because of its central location within Rune-Midgard. Izlude was founded after a few years (**634 AG) **to facilitate trade between Alberta and as a base for the explorers of Byalan. Further expeditions were sent out, resettling the island cities of Amatsu, Louyang and Ayathona. Expeditions to the north allowed for the resettlement of Al de baran and the founding of the northern city of Lutie. These expeditions occurred between **640 AG – 645 AG**. At this point, the Moroccan Empire was at the highest point of its glory. Taxes from the cities flowed towards the capital in the desert. The city was expanded and glorious monuments such as the expanded pyramids and the sphinx added to the splendor of the capital. The Empire remained prosperous until **946 AG. **During these years, the emperors became more and more lax. Divisions were formed among the aristocracy and the power was starting to take its toll on the empire. Decadence spread through out the capital. The succeeding emperors were more tyrants that anything else. Unrest was spreading through out the empire as many of the cities were tired of paying tribute to such tyrants. Eventually, after nearly a thousand years of glory, the empire began to fall.

**The fall of the Moroccan Empire and the rise of Prontera (1037 – 1040 AG) – **the unrest reached its highest point when the last emperor of Morocc, Yvistad, declared yet another raise of taxes on the already overtaxed cities. Spontaneous rebellions began to take place and Morocc began to rely more on its vanguard to quell the seditious rumblings throughout the empire. Prontera had become the hub of Morocc's military might. While the capital still commanded the imperial assassins, Prontera had its fearsome knight divisions. The Church had fled the capital as early as **1000 AG** and was showing its support for Prontera when it relocated within the walled city; with it came the legions of crusaders, monks and priests. After two more years, the leaders of each city decided that the empire could not be touched so long as Prontera was its ally. After a clandestine meeting, the unified cities decided to appoint Prontera as their new leader once Morocc was defeated. It was at this point that the great rebellion began. Morocc was attacked from two sides with knights, crusaders, priests and monks pouring in from the northeast while wizards, sages and hunters came from the northwest. Even Comodo, often the pacifist nation, mobilized their bard and dancer units. A vicious battle took place in the imperial capital as Yvistad refused to surrender. In the end, Morocc was nearly destroyed and most of its territory was split up among the victors. Thus ended the reign of the Moroccan Empire and began the start of Prontera's.

**Prontera Triumphant (1 – 943 PT the present) – **as agreed among the nations. It was Prontera who assumed the title of Capital of Rune-Midgard. The other nations were expected to pay a small tribute annually as a sign of loyalty. Most of the nations rallied behind Prontera, accepting the terms so long as the capital did not abuse its power. The cities of Juno and Geffen rejected the terms they had previously accepted, however, and declared themselves independent of Prontera. Thus began The War of Magic (**2 – 4 PT**). Large numbers of wizards and sages fought against the overwhelming power of Prontera's armies. Eventually the two cities lost after having many of their spell casters killed. Prontera was finally at the head of Rune-Midgard's cities. A new treaty was forged among the nations. Prontera was officially declared the capital of Rune-Midgard, Geffen and Juno were to have their armies reduced and instead send most of their wizards and sages to become soldiers in the Pronteran Army. Prosperity was again happening. Morocc received some restoration but not enough to truly lift the desert city from its poverty. Rebellions, both minor and major, often occurred but were put down. After centuries of improvement and rule, Prontera began to expand its territory to the orc lands. By **933 PT**, a colony called, Orcville, was set up. Shipping lanes were improved for better trade among the island kingdoms as well. Up to the present year of **943 PT**, all has been well, save for persistent rumors of monsters and the shells of the immortals acting strangely…

**Definitions of the calendar**

Rune-Midgard's calendar has 12 months with thirty days for each month corresponding to the 360 days it takes for the planet to circle the sun as Junese scholars have discovered. The months were once called by fancy names such as January or March, but the new pronteran revision has scrapped the idea and favored an easier understood system of referring to the months according to their order. Hence they are called First month, second month, etc…

**Definitions of the year abbreviations**

**G – **This stands for "Glastheim" and refers to the era of the ancient human capital which lasted from 1 – 400 G.

**AG** - this stands for "After Glastheim" and refers to the period after the fall of Glastheim, including the era of the Moroccan Empire, which is 1 – 1040 AG.

**PT** – this stands for "Prontera Triumphant" and refers to the time when Prontera caused the collapse of Morocc to the present.

The beginning of Crimson Twilight is the 8th day of the sixth month of the year 943 PT.


	2. Letters

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Prologue: Letters

_4th day of the 8th month 943 PT_

_My dearest Learia,_

_It's been quite a while since I wrote my last letter to you, my love. It's just that everything has been so terribly confusing these days. The siege of the orc tribes has ended but a far greater enemy is attacking Prontera now. The Lord of Death has surrounded us with his raydrics and I fear that he will not rest until the capital is under his heel. The army is still standing strong here but already I can see signs of faltering. After the last battle with the orc hero, I learned with the rest of the troop that Sir Makaelthos Solcry had died in battle. It was terrible news indeed and as we suspected, no one was more devastated than our Knight Commander, Eliarainne Sialsanderin. It's such a great shame that a noble crusader like Sir Makaelthos would perish now. He was a guiding light of inspiration for us knights and everyone was sure that he meant so much more to the Knight Commander. It is truly unfortunate, but there are far more battles for the surviving knights now..._

_But enough of dwelling on such dark things... How are you, beloved? I am glad that you are safe over there in Juno, far above this awful war down here in Prontera. I am still lucky that warp portals can deliver this letter to you despite the siege. How I wish that I can join you there so we may finally be wed but my duty is here. Do not fear, love, I will survive this entire ordeal and I will go there and we can be married. Until then please, wait for me._

_Yours as always,_

_Althamas_

_······_

_10th day of the 8th month 943 PT_

_My dearest Learia,_

_The first battles between our army and the Lord of Death's have occurred. It seems as if that silver monster is taunting us. Of his incredible army, only a portion is attacking us directly. We have become acquainted with the two abysmal knights who lead these forces, Dornacath and Phaernal. We have lost plenty of knights against these two but we have held on thanks to our Knight Commander's battle prowess. But I fear for her, love. The Knight Commander has been so depressed these days. She is but a little better than Sir Makaelthos's sohee, Khaesilya. It's so depressing to look at the sohee now. She used to be a shy creature but strangely vibrant and incredibly loyal to her master. Now she just lies there like a vegetable, staring blankly at nothing. Strangely enough she's alive in some sense. Her heart beats, she breaths and she feels warm enough. But other than those things, she's practically dead. We've tried everything to revive her but to no avail. It's as if her soul has already joined her master somewhere, leaving behind her still alive body. _

_The Knight Commander is only slightly better off. She barely eats these days. Her other friends are really worried, especially the Second Head Priestess. But it is when she's in battle that we truly worry for her. She fights so heedlessly now. Ignoring her wounds and attacking, always attacking even when the tide is against us. If it wasn't for her persistence we would have been overwhelmed by now. It would be a great and terrible blow to Prontera if she fell now. The war has truly begun now, love. I fear not only for my life but for the lives of everyone here. I pray for a swift conclusion so I can return to you, beloved. Until that time, these letters we exchange will be all I have to look beyond the brutality here..._

_Yours as always,_

_Althamas_

······

_13th day of the 8th month 943 PT_

_Dearest Learia,_

_I am hardly sure if I have the date right in this letter anymore, love. I've practically lost all sense of time these days. The battles come one after another. I can barely see where one battle ends and where another one begins. The raydrics come at us relentlessly like machines. They do not tire or falter like humans and their abysmal knight commanders are even worse. But there are still those who carry us in this war. _

_The Knight Commander is fighting harder than ever. Despite nearly dying twice from her injuries, she's still relentless. _

_Then there's the Second Head Priestess, Silmeia Cafilence. She's motivated by something else these days and her stubborn drive to do her best in making sure that no one dies is straining her a lot. Maybe it's the abysmal knights who killed her sister that were out there and she can't seem to get her revenge is what's pushing her on like this. _

_The dark-armored knight who's constantly with her, Agranias, seems incredibly worried about something. He stares at the Lord of Death and the other abysmal knights as if he's known them for so long. _

_There's that wizard, Trenzein Zaisen. We half-expected him to do that spell of his again and at least kill one or two abysmal knights but apparently he doesn't have the power to do so or perhaps something or someone prevents him from doing so. We're sure that Kreizen Xalascent's sister would not allow it. _

_And of course, there's those two Xalascents. Kreizen seems to have lost a lot of his cheer and optimism, now he's grim like the rest of us. I saw him in the smithy once; the way he forges is so different now. He used to love doing it so much, singing or whistling while he works and all...now his forging is silent save for the sound of the hammer. He works faster too, when I held one of his claymores, I no longer sensed the fierce pride he had in his work. His weapons of late seemed to radiate his grim, determined desire to win this war and destroy the Lord of Death. _

_His sister, Seihanine, is even worse. She was always cold before but now no one is willing to even approach her. She stands by the battlements all day, always sniping every raydric she sees. She relents only if she runs out of arrows or if Trenzein comes around to convince her to stop and rest. _

_It's getting harder for me to keep writing these letters to you, my love. It seems all I can talk about is this war. Please be patient. I'm sure it will come to pass and everything will be alright. _

_Yours,_

_Althamas_

······

_16th day of the 8th month 943 PT_

_Dear Learia,_

_Your last letter...has devastated me to the extreme. Throughout this ordeal, you were the only one I can look to just so I can remember that there are things truly worth fighting for, especially in this horrid war. This...betrayal, it pains me greatly but somehow I can understand. I've been away for so long and have not been mindful of how you would have felt in my absence. Nonetheless, I stand by my duty as the second-in-command of the First Knight Division. Prontera needs me more than ever. I must stay to support our Knight Commander, who stands strong despite everything that is happening. Learia, if you love this man then forget about me and let me lose myself in this carnage. If it was only to console you or out of the spur of the moment, then do not be troubled for my sake. Be safe there in Juno and know that I fight to ensure your happiness. I don't know if I can continue writing like this. It's so hard now after receiving your last letter. If I survive this war, I don't know if I can return there. I've realized that I belong to Prontera and its defenders. I forgive you for what you've done, love, it's my fault after all. Stay with this man if he keeps you happy. I will not be against it if it is to be. I've seen this war tear many lovers apart. It saddens me greatly when I remember how the Knight Commander lost Sir Makaelthos. I do not want you to experience the same thing. So be happy, love, for your sake and mine as well._

_As always, _

_Althamas_

······

_18th day of the 8th month 943 PT_

_To Learia Adrivaence,_

_With the First Knight Commander in no condition for it, I must take this duty to write to you about what has happened. As you know, the siege continues here in Prontera. The army has done what it can to put an end to it but the raydric army is too strong to be defeated like so. I regret it deeply to inform you that your fiancé, Sir Althamas Kadrezyll, has fallen in battle. He died in the battle to defend the northern gates from a surprise attack by the abysmal knight, Phaernal. With most of our forces defending the south gate, a large force of raydrics had attacked from the north. The First Knight Commander, Eliarainne, and your fiancé were the only ones who held it until reinforcements could arrive. To our misfortune, Sir Althamas was killed by the abysmal knight. It burdens me greatly that I failed to save him from those armored abominations. Though I cannot write anything that could even attempt to console you for this loss I swear that I will get vengeance for you as well from the foul abysmal knights. I pray for your continued safety there in Juno and please pray for the survival of Prontera here. Know that the pronteran army laments with you for the loss of Sir Althamas. I hope you find the strength to carry on just as Althamas found his strength to fight on..._

_Second Head Priestess,_

_Silmeia Cafilence _

······

Learia put the last letter down and stared quietly at it for a while. The atmosphere in Juno was still the same. The people walked about as if nothing was happening beneath their amazing, flying city. But she knew what was happening on the ground...

'It's my fault. If I didn't betray him like I did...he wouldn't have...'

The mage buried her face on her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Tears dropped onto the letter, slowly soaking it until the ink ran over, blurring the letters and ruining the paper. That was when the mage caught sight of the letter opener on her desk. The sharp blade glinted in the morning light as if beckoning her. Still trembling, she grabbed the blade and stared at it in hesitation. Then she came at a decision. The pain was unbearable. How could she remain happy when the Lord of Death has taken her love away? The blade plunged into her throat and slowly sliced it open. The mage collapsed on her desk, her blood staining the collection of letters that was scattered on it...

······

From the lands surrounding Prontera, the Lord of Death paused momentarily as he felt the mage's demise all the way in Juno. The silver-armored being laughed inwardly, the sorrow of those who died in misery tasted so sweet, even if it was the sorrow of some mage-girl in a floating city that was so far away from Prontera.

'That's right...let the horrors of Prontera spread throughout Rune-Midgard. Misery will be my crown and suffering will be my scepter! I, the Lord of Death, will rule this world in the true and final end!'

The Lord of Death continued laughing as he watched Prontera from afar. There wasn't even any need to send all of his abysmal knights. Dornacath and Phaernal were enough to crush the foolish defenders of the city.

'And when the city falls, I will consume Osiris, the doppelganger and Moonlight Flower. With this victory I will have won over the other immortals as well!'

The silver-armored being gave Prontera one last look and rode away. There were things to be done besides watching a doomed city's final collapse...


	3. Resolute Decisions

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 1: Resolute decisions

'I hate this…'

The thought crossed Silmeia Cafilence's mind as she watched the novice take the letter she just wrote. She did not bother trying to keep track of the letters she had to write to the loved ones of the knights and priests that fell in battle. Just now she was going to inform Sir Althamas's fiancée that the knight had died. What really frustrated her was that all of these things might be in vain in the end. She could write a hundred more letters, watch more knights and priests fall, fight as hard as she could and in the end, the Lord of Death would still win.

"Should I even bother? Maybe these people would be better off not knowing. Why spread Prontera's misery to other cities?"

Silmeia spoke out her thoughts, believing that she was alone in the chapel anyway. To her surprise, a pair of hands suddenly rested on her shoulders.

"You're doing what is right, priestess. The truth will hurt them now but it is far better than letting them live a lie until the truth festers and breaks them."

Silmeia allowed herself a faint smile and looked behind her. Sure enough, Agranias stood there, concern was evident on his face as always. She rested her head against the dark-armored knight's hands. Agranias's strength was so…dependable. Even with the other knights tiring with each battle, he remained constant in fighting.

"Thank you, Agranias. It means so much to me to have you there…"

The abysmal knight felt his grip slip from Silmeia's shoulders.

'Truth? What do I know of truth? It's me who's living a lie here. What am I doing consoling her anyway?'

The dark-armored knight stepped back and turned away. Silmeia immediately stood up and looked at him worriedly.

"Agranias, what's wrong?"

The abysmal knight avoided the priestess's gaze.

"I-It's nothing, priestess. I have to go…"

Silmeia continued to stare worriedly at Agranias and let out a sigh as soon as he was gone. The dark-armored knight seemed so strange these days. It was so rare that he showed any affection towards her and when he did, something always seemed to stop him from continuing, much to her constant disappointment.

'Disappointment's the least of my worries these days…'

Silmeia made her way to the knight barracks. She had taken it as her personal duty to ensure that Eliarainne Sialsanderin lived through this. Even simple things like eating or armor and weapon maintenance had to be ensured. She remembered the reason for these things and struggled to push out the awful memories.

'There was no way I could have saved him! He was consumed by his own holy power! It was better than dying at the end of Baphomet's scythe!'

The excuses made Silmeia hate herself even more. Perhaps they were true, but she couldn't forgive herself nonetheless. Eliarainne was even worse. The priestess still remembered that day…

_Silmeia watched as battered looking knight approached her. The raydrics were getting closer by the second. She could already see Eliarainne's tear streaked face. What disturbed her more was the sight of Kreizen coming from behind the knight. The blacksmith was carrying the limp form of a sohee…_

"_Rainne…"_

_Eliarainne looked up at Silmeia. Utter grief and shocked reflected in her eyes. Her voice quivered uncontrollably...  
_

"_Silmeia…I…I…"_

_Silmeia's expression softened. _

_"Rainne, it wasn't your fault. It…It's mine. I failed to save him…"_

_The knight's eyes widened at Silmeia's words._

"_No! I did this…It's my fault he's dead…I killed him…"_

Eliarainne's words then still frightened Silmeia in a way. She did not know what it could eventually mean. But if Eliarainne's condition frightened her, Khaesilya's depressed her greatly. The sohee did not respond to anything, not to healing spells, or any attempt to revive her for that matter. Silmeia tried to avoid thinking of Khaesilya though. She had to remain strong more than ever, For Eliarainne as well.

"Sil…"

The priestess looked up to see Eliarainne's fully-armored figure standing before her.

"Rainne…don't you ever take that thing off these days?"

The knight's expression was impassive. While it was an improvement over the state of despairing apathy she was in that characterized the first few days of the Lord of Death's attack, Silmeia still found it disturbing to see her like this. Her face was completely bare of emotion, haggard and completely grim. This was not the face of someone who had accepted death but someone who had numbed herself to avoid feeling anything painful.

"Why bother? The raydrics will attack soon enough…"

Silmeia watched as Eliarainne began inspecting her weapons and armor, going over each piece to ensure that there were no cracks or any sign of breaking.

"Rainne, about these battles…"

The knight didn't even glance at the priestess. Her voice was low and laced with apathy. It was barely audible…

"What about them?"

Silmeia's face grew resolute.

"You should take care of yourself more. Every time I watch you, you seem to be getting more and more reckless. It's like you have a death-wish or something…"

Eliarainne adjusted the bone helm on her head and fitted her iron cain over her mouth, soon all that could be seen of her face were her eyes.

"Maybe I do…"

The priestess was momentarily caught off guard by the remark…

"What do you mean by that, Rainne?"

The knight began to work on the straps that bound her shield to her arm. The expression on her face remained impassive…

"Don't get me wrong, Sil. I'll fight for this city for as long as I can. I will never allow the Lord of Death to simply trample over us, but still…"

The knight hesitated. Silmeia could see the impassive expression strain against another emotion. Eliarainne's voice started to tremble but she struggled to keep it even.

"I will not survive this war, Sil. Perhaps it will be in the final battle, or perhaps sooner. But I will die in this war. I just can't see it otherwise. I cannot and I will not live past this war."

Silmeia clenched her hands as she watched Eliarainne. It was all she could do stop from shaking.

"I won't let you…"

The knight turned to face the priestess…

"What?"

Silmeia's voice was low and determined. She was both furious and sad at the same time.

"I said I won't let you. You can charge as hard as you like, get wounded so badly…I will heal you. Over and over even when I run out of strength. If you die, God help me, I will resurrect you. I will not fail like the Dark Lord did or how Osiris' priests did. I swear, Rainne, I will not let you die…"

Eliarainne's eyes narrowed before she stepped out of the barracks to tend to her mount.

"You can try, Sil. But how would you stop me from dying when there's no life for me beyond this war?"

Silmeia's fists began to shake as the knight left her.

"Has this carnage become your life then, Rainne? Was Makaelthos the only one who kept you from the brink?"

······

'They're starting again…'

Seihanine Xalascent watched from the battlements as the raydrics began to form their lines directly outside Prontera. For the past two weeks, the two abysmal knights who led the raydrics that were attacking had been using the same tactic over and over again. Each time they did they were repulsed but every assault cost the pronteran defenders lives and their army had yet to reveal a limit to their raydrics.

"You're still here? Your entire division is resting, Sei. Why don't you do the same?"

The huntress did not bother to turn around and see who it was. There was only one person who would speak to her like that these days. The hunters of her division seemed so afraid to even approach her while she stood here, sniping raydrics.

"The raydrics don't rest, Zein."

Trenzein Zaisen suddenly surprised Seihanine by grasping her by the shoulders. His face had a look of concern that he rarely showed.

"You're not a raydric, Sei. You won't break down into a pile of broken armor when you die. If some raydric archer gets lucky and kills you…"

Seihanine stepped back. She wasn't…used to this kind of reaction from the wizard…

"Zein, I can handle myself. I won't die from a raydric archer's arrow. Besides you should be the one who should be careful. You nearly cast "that" spell again in our last battle with Dornacath."

The wizard shrugged his shoulders.

"If you hadn't gotten out of his lance's path, I would have."

Seihanine was about to reply when she paused…

_"Is that why you're trying to kill Zein?"_

The huntress clenched her hands and turned away.

"Leave me alone, Trenzein Zaisen…"

Trenzein raised an eyebrow as he stared at Seihanine. It was rare that the huntress would call him so…formally. It was like he was talking to a completely different person. The coldness in her tone of voice was worse than usual, almost as if she was trying to detach herself from everything.

"Trenzein Zaisen? Since when did you decide to call me that, Seihanine?"

The huntress did not reply as she watched the assembling raydrics beneath the walls. After a few more tense minutes of silence, Trenzein decided to leave. There was no point in continuing the conversation, at least, not right now…

'Have it your way then, Seihanine Xalascent…'

······

Kreizen Xalascent paused from his work long enough to wipe some sweat from his brow. The blacksmith was working on his sixth shield for the day. Everyone needed a shield for this war. Shields that could hold the power of a thara frog's defiance against human-like beings were among the most important defenses against the powerful weapons of the raydrics.

"Mister Kreizen?"

The blacksmith looked up to his constant companion while forging. Moonlight had been sitting there and watching him for the past eight hours, watching him forge one shield after another in rapid succession. Kreizen had to admire the girl's patience as well as her now-long, golden tresses. The blacksmith remembered how he first saw the girl like this…

_"Mister Kreizen!"_

_Kreizen gently put down Khaesilya's limp form and turned to see how Moonlight was doing. To his surprise, the girl's normally short hair had grown! Moonlight's hair now reached up to her upper back…_

_"Moonlight! What happened?"_

_Moonlight stared at her own hair in fright and confusion._

_"I don't know! I woke up suddenly and it was like this! What should I do, Mister Kreizen? It…it feels so weird!"_

_The blacksmith stroked Moonlight's hair in order to calm her down._

_"Well if it's just length then I suppose there's not much to worry about."_

_Moonlight looked up at the blacksmith questioningly._

_"You really think so?"_

_Kreizen forced himself to smile. It was extremely hard to do considering what had happened this day…_

_"I'm sure."_

Kreizen put the shield down after inspecting its construction. After making sure that his work was flawless in every way, he decided to take a little break. He was beginning to dislike forging shields. Shields always reminded him of crusaders and crusaders reminded him too much of his friend, Makaelthos Solcry.

_"So what do you think of this shield, Makaelthos?"_

_The blacksmith proudly displayed his work before the crusader. He had taken great pains to properly engrave the front part of the shield with the emblem of the pronteran crusaders. The effort was, of course, worth it. He grinned when he noticed the hint of satisfaction light up Makaelthos's face._

_"It's a masterpiece as always, Kreizen. It would be a great honor for any crusader to hold this in battle."_

_The blacksmith scratched his head. He had expected the crusader to show a lot of enthusiasm for his work. Then again, this was Makaelthos he was talking to. It seemed as if nothing could excite the crusader.  
_

_"Honor eh? Well I hope it serves you well, Makaelthos. The shield is yours."_

_The crusader raised an eyebrow._

_"Kreizen, I can't pay you for this wonderful work…"_

_The blacksmith clapped the crusader on the back._

_"Payment, bah! That's how merchant's think! That's a gift! Not a piece of merchandise!"_

_The crusader returned the gesture and smiled._

_"Thank you for the marvelous gift then, Kreizen…" _

"Are you alright, Mister Kreizen?"

The blacksmith mustered another smile. In the end, even his "marvelous" shield could not protect Makaelthos. If with his best effort he could not protect a good friend, what could these shields he had just forged do for others who were not as close?

"I'm fine, Moonlight. Just remembering a few things…"

The golden-haired girl watched the blacksmith worriedly.

"It's about this war, isn't it?"'

Kreizen approached Moonlight and ruffled her hair with one hand.

"Don't worry so much, Moonlight. I won't let this war consume anyone else. Especially not me…"

Moonlight smiled and rested her head against Kreizen's chest. The blacksmith clenched his hands where the girl wouldn't see them.

'I swear it, Moonlight…No more sacrifices from others like Makaelthos did. No more…'

······

"So what do we do now, Seiros?"

Joe Buck absently cleaned his broadsword while watching the cloaked figure in front of him. To Osiris' point of view, the doppelganger was cleaning his weapon for the eight time already and what made it doubly unnecessary was that slaying raydrics did not stain weapons in anyway. There was no blood to wipe off or guts to remove…

"We wait, Joe Buck. The Lord of Death is being cautious since he knows that we'll attack him during battles. Our best option will be to slay the current two abysmal knights he sent and force him to attack directly."

The doppelganger grinned and replaced his weapon.

"Now that's a plan. But we can't even approach those two without being mobbed by a bunch of raydrics."

Osiris' eyes glowed momentarily.

"The best way to combat an abysmal knight will be to know what they're capable of. That…man called Agranias. It's about time we put him to use."

The doppelganger scratched his head.

"It'll be pretty hard to do without alerting his little priestess girlfriend. It's obvious that neither of us wants a Magnus anywhere near us."

Osiris rose and prepared to leave the doppelganger's "office".

"There are ways to convince even someone as stubborn as Agranias, Joe Buck. The Dark Lord has provided us one. Even if he hasn't, I will not let a minor setback put me in a disadvantage in this war…"

The doppelganger's eyes narrowed momentarily.

"You mean "us", right?"

Osiris paused momentarily before leaving…

"Of course…"

Before the two immortals could part though, the horns of battle sounded once more. The doppelganger easily recognized the signal for another raydric attack.

"Here they come again…"


	4. Emperor

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 2: Emperor

The southern gates of Prontera resounded with a hundred weapons clashing against each other. The air was filled with dying screams and the clatter of broken armor as well as the constant chanting of spells being cast. Silmeia Cafilence was part of the spell casting. The priestess began to focus her energies on the concentration of raydrics before her…

"Foul servants of the abysmal knights, I won't tolerate your presence in Prontera!"

The ground beneath the raydrics began to glimmer for a while before exploding with brilliant, white light. Several more explosions that rocked the battlefield followed. Almost immediately, large shards of armor began to fly out of the blast. One particular shard whistled past Silmeia's head, missing it by mere inches. Another one spun from the explosion and headed straight towards her face. She tried to duck but it was too late…

"Priestess, watch out!"

Silmeia heard a loud bang of metal striking metal. In front of her stood Agranias's tall figure; the shard had apparently struck his armor and bounced right off…

"Priestess, are you alright?"

Silmeia stood up and surveyed the battlefield. The number of raydrics was too small for a full-scale attack. It was apparent that Dornacath was toying with them again. The raydrics were so powerful that even a light skirmish like this produced casualties from those who weren't careful enough in battle.

"I'm fine…those abysmal knights, they toy with lives out of mere amusement…"

Agranias shuddered as he heard those words from Silmeia. The priestess's voice was filled with so much…hate that it didn't even sound like it was coming from her…

'Every day this siege drags on, she hates the abysmal knights more and more…I'm losing all my chances at this rate…'

Agranias charged again. One raydric swiveled towards him. Its claymore flashed in the noon sun and was aimed towards his neck He met the attack with his two-handed sword only to stare at it in surprise when it broke in to two. Furious, he backhanded the raydric's helmet, causing it to fly off. The headless suit of armor did not seem to mind the least bit. The claymore swung again only to be dashed from the raydric's hands. Agranias dropped his broken sword and concentrated. A swing from his dark blade would…

'No! I cannot summon my dark blade before Silmeia!'

The abysmal knight grit his teeth and kicked the raydric down from his seat atop Domnadriel. The raydric collapsed into a heap of armor, only to reform again. A huge crack threatened to split its cuirass in two…

'And to think I used to lead legions of these things!'

Agranias kicked the raydric again, this time the armor broke apart and fell to the ground. The thing did not rise again…

"Hey, Fourth Knight Commander!"

Agranias turned to face the source of the voice. Suddenly a broadsword flew towards him. He caught the weapon in the air and stared at it briefly before focusing on the one who threw it…

Joe Buck grinned and gave the dark-armored knight a thumbs up gesture he had seen his own knights use. His own broadsword whipped about, neatly slicing one raydric in half. Piles of broken armor surrounded him like trash heaps. Behind him, his "partner", Seiros, smashed a bandaged fist into the chest of another raydric. Bits of metal flew about as the raydric exploded from the blow.

"Hey, Seiros!"

The cloaked figure of Osiris approached the blonde knight slowly. He tossed aside the raydric helmet he was holding in his hand as he stared at the doppelganger.

"What is it?"

The blonde knight grinned and nodded towards the figure of Silmeia as she unleashed another cross-shaped blast of light from the ground.

"That's the one, right? So what do we do with her?"

Osiris' eyes glowed briefly under his hood as he looked at the priestess. For a moment it was as if he was back in the deserts of his former empire, fighting the Dark Lord's minions as well as that of his brother, Set's.

"Isis…"

The doppelganger raised an eyebrow and looked about.

"Isis? Where? I don't see your wife anywhere, Seiros!"

Osiris sidestepped another swing from a raydric. He circled the suit of armor and backhanded its helmet from behind. Another raydric's helmet flew across the battlefield…

"That's because she's not here, Joe Buck! I was merely reminded of her that's all!"

The doppelganger grinned slyly as he positioned his back against Osiris'.

"I think every priestess who casts a Magnus Exorcismus reminds you of Isis, Seiros!"

The mummy did not bother replying. There were some subjects that he had no intention of ever discussing with the doppelganger. As for the priestess…

Osiris was about to say something to the blonde knight when an armored figure on a pecopeco rode past him. He watched as a familiar-looking knight crashed into a group of raydric archers. Bits of armor immediately started flying about as he watched the knight wade into them.

'Such a reckless assault…you'd think that she had no fear of death whatsoever…'

The doppelganger laughed loudly as he watched the knight.

"Go, First Knight Commander Sialsanderin!"

To the bewildered looks of the other knights present, Joe Buck began to cheer loudly at Eliarainne. Osiris watched as anger marred the priestess's usually resolute face while she watched the doppelganger.

'Just like Isis; she can't tolerate anyone who delights in carnage or fights recklessly…'

Without another word, Osiris jumped into the fray with the knight. Several raydrics immediately fell against his assault while the remaining ones were destroyed by the knight. Eliarainne stared warily at the cloaked figure. Her pecopeco squawked nervously at the mummy's unnatural presence.

"Osiris…"

The cloaked immortal's eyes flickered momentarily.

"One thousand years of mindless violence will not soothe your hurt, knight. Nothing ever will. Not even death!"

Eliarainne's face contorted in fury. A tear threatened to trickle down her eye but she blinked it away furiously.

"And what am I supposed to do? Pretend that nothing ever happened? Fight on for Prontera?"

Osiris turned his back on the knight.

"A leader's life is always the sum of the lives of his followers, knight. When you choose death, you choose it not for yourself but for everyone who depends on you. That is your fate."

Eliarainne quivered as the mummy walked away.

"You immortals are all alike…"

Osiris paused and faced the knight again while she continued speaking.

"You must have some purpose for keeping me alive, Osiris. You're not giving lectures to benefit people out of the goodness of your still, undead heart!"

The mummy continued to walk away. To argue with the knight right now was pointless. Besides, she had spoken nothing but the truth...

"Of course. If it were just you, I would not mind if you just died like a coward. I am always working with the greater picture in mind…"

Osiris walked towards Silmeia. While the other knights present were oblivious of Osiris walking among them, Silmeia easily recognized the mummy.

"What do you want, Osiris?"

Silmeia kept her voice low. Osiris' tall figure allowed him to stand at least a head and shoulders higher than her. Instinctively, Agranias rushed towards them, his broadsword in hand in case he had to defend the priestess.

"A private conversation with you, priestess, away from our respective shadows."

The mummy glanced at Agranias and then the doppelganger. The blonde knight grinned and waved briefly before checking on his division. Agranias's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How can we trust you, Osiris?"

The mummy's eyes flickered again.

"I am about as trustworthy as you are, "knight"."

Agranias was silent with that one. The priestess gave a nod at Osiris' request.

"I will talk with you then, Osiris…"

The mummy nodded in return and walked away.

"The raydrics are no more in this battle, priestess. Tend to your wounded and meet me among the graves of those who fell in this war."

With that Osiris promptly vanished. Agranias looked worriedly at Silmeia.

"To meet Osiris alone is too dangerous, priestess. He may aid us in this war but that's because he has his own agendas."

Silmeia began to move among the wounded, healing those she could while assigning the remaining priests in her division to carry away the ones who were beyond any healing spell. The casualties in this battle were few, which was good considering that the priests were already overworked from supporting the knights. Handling the bodies was putting too much strain on her division…

"Osiris and the doppelganger aim for the destruction of the Lord of Death, Sir Agranias. If I can ensure that hateful being's demise then I don't mind helping him."

Agranias shuddered again. With most of the wounded taken care of Silmeia was already walking towards the newly dug graves of Prontera's casualties.

"If Osiris destroys the Lord of Death, he will surely become the most powerful of immortals, and if that happens who knows how long it will take before he turns on Prontera? After all this city was among the foremost of those who rebelled against his empire."

Silmeia paused for a while.

"Would you rather have the Lord of Death claim that title, Agranias?"

The dark-armored knight shook his head.

"Of course not! But Osiris…"

The priestess surprised Agranias by grasping his hands with her own.

"Agranias, I'll be fine. Osiris only wants to talk and he has yet to ever break his word…"

Agranias answered by holding Silmeia close. The priestess instinctively rested her head against his chest.

"If you must insist then…"

Silmeia reluctantly slipped out of Agranias's arms and smiled.

"I'll be back soon enough…"

The dark-armored knight slowly disappeared from Silmeia's sight as she continued towards the graveyard…

"Good day, priestess…"

Silmeia stared at the cloaked figure before her. The new pronteran graveyard was still far from her location…

"Osiris?"

The figure laughed briefly. At once, Silmeia knew that this was not Osiris, if only because the mummy never laughed or even smiled.

"Osiris? I've never been so insulted in the thousand years of my existence! No, priestess, I am not Osiris…"

The figure in front of Silmeia approached her. The more she stared at the cloaked being, the more she realized that this cannot be Osiris. The figure was thin, almost emaciated in appearance…

"Who are you, then?"

The figure stood a mere few feet from Silmeia. She finally caught a glimpse of the face underneath the figure's hood. To her surprise, the face seemed to be chiseled from stone. In all respects, the face was the very model of the cultish masque that the marduks of Morroc wore in battle. The figure's eyes stared at her without so much as blinking. It was as if he was nothing more than a talking statue…

"My true name is Set, brother to Osiris and the true emperor of Morroc. You pronteran scum simply refer to me as "pharaoh"."

The priestess stepped back and readied a spell. It was too late though, a huge, bandaged hand suddenly materialized in front of her. The hand enveloped the priestess before she could step back and began to squeeze mercilessly…

"I know exactly what Osiris and the Dark Lord want with you, priestess. Unfortunately for them, I will be the one to exploit it!"

Silmeia struggled against the hand. The streets around them were deserted with the constant assaults on the gates keeping everyone around the edges of the city. The priestess winced as she heard the dull crack near her chest. A searing pain snaked up her torso and at once she knew that one rib had just broken. She struggled to remain conscious while the hand continued to squeeze. She tried to cry out for help, for anything that might aid against the immortal. But the bandaged hand squeezed all the air out of her lungs and no cry came forth. The pharaoh smiled as the priestess went limp. The bandaged hand disappeared, causing her body to hit the ground.

"Let Osiris take the blame for your disappearance then…"

The pharaoh hoisted the priestess's limp form on his shoulders and vanished…

······

Osiris stared at the headstones of the newly-dug graves in the pronteran graveyard. The place was deserted as usual. No one wanted to be reminded that so many of Prontera's defenders had fallen already…

'She's taking her time…'

Osiris suddenly stopped as a familiar feeling flooded his senses…

'This feeling…Set!"

The mummy sprinted towards the direction where he felt the immortal. Set's presence in Prontera was an unforeseen complication…

"So you've had the nerve to be in the same city as I am, brother. Fine, it's about time I took back what you stole from me…"

Osiris slipped among the alleyways as he followed the presence of his younger brother. Set had always been his foe ever since he first founded the Moroccan Empire.

'Sangius Magnus Exorcismus will not fall into your thin, greedy hands, Set! I will destroy her first before you or the Dark Lord claim it!'


	5. Dark knights

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 3: Dark Knights

"How pathetic…"

Dornacath watched from afar as the human knights carried their dead away. He could not imagine how much that additional labor did to further increase the fatigue of Prontera's defenders. The mortals simply lacked the efficiency of the Lord of Death's army. There was no need to pick up the pieces of a fallen raydric and there was no point in burying those pieces should they decide to pick it up in the first place.

"Talking to yourself, Dornacath?"

Dornacath did not even have to look to see who spoke. The familiar metallic jingling of links from steel chains made it quite clear that it was…

"Just amusing myself with these mortals, Phaernal…"

Phaernal adjusted the lengths of chain that were wrapped around his arms as he stared at his co-commander.

"You just sent another detachment of raydrics to their destruction, Dornacath. The only things these "raids" are accomplishing are a few mortal casualties here and there."

Dornacath laughed harshly at the other abysmal knight's reprimand. Phaernal was merely his equal in rank. While he could rebuke him he had no power to execute actual punishments. Only Aelumina had that privilege…

"Every death I cause increases their misery, Phaernal. I provide a source of amusement for our Lord."

Phaernal watched the city with Dornacath…

"The Eyes of Hell is watching as, Dornacath. This…inefficiency is providing her an opportunity to denounce us before the Lord of Death!"

Dornacath did not seem bothered by the remark.

"Aelumina sees no threat in us, Phaernal. Besides, the loss of a few handfuls of raydrics means nothing to the might of our forces."

The chain-wrapped abysmal knight suddenly glanced behind him.

"Speaking of Aelumina, here come the Wings of Shadow…"

Dornacath snorted and refused to glance behind him. He had always considered Selinas as weakest of the abysmal knights. He acquired his position as the new second-in-command solely because his sister was the new captain.

'What does Aelumina's little lap dog have to say now?'

Despite these thoughts, Dornacath forced himself to turn about and give a salute. Aelumina tolerated no disrespect towards her or her younger brother and after what happened to Agranias, no one in the troop was going to get on her bad side…

"Greetings, Sir Selinas, what brings you here to the front?"

Dornacath kept his voice as respectful as possible. Phaernal, on the other hand, did not even bother to speak. The chain-wrapped abysmal knight simply gave a salute and kept silent. Selinas returned the salute and removed his helmet.

"The captain has new orders for the both of you…"

Phaernal was quick to note that Selinas spoke the word "captain" with a light, mocking tone. The entire abysmal knight troop knew that he was and probably still is Agranias's greatest supporter. The young abysmal knight continued to speak…

"You have been ordered to search for the whereabouts of the blood knight, who has been missing in action since that massive explosion that injured both Baphomet and Dark Lord."

Dornacath frowned beneath his helm. Search missions sounded so…menial. Wasn't it enough that Aelumina humiliated them by forcing them to answer to mere boy like Selinas? Now she was asking them to go about and search for missing allies! Phaernal on the other hand simply acknowledged the orders with a curt nod. With that, Selinas rode away from them…

"The Eyes of Hell goes too far! What is she thinking, sending us on such a trivial mission?"

Phaernal began to ride off…

"It is of no consequence, Dornacath. Besides, the blood knight's disappearance strikes me as interesting."

Dornacath adjusted the black lance that hung from his mount and followed his co-commander. Menial or not, he saw what happened to those who disobeyed orders. He was determined not to become another "Agranias"…

······

Selinas shuddered slightly as he returned to the main camp. While Dornacath's reaction to the new orders was quite obvious, Phaernal's proved to be more suspicious…

"So how did they take it?"

Selinas looked up to find his older sister, Aelumina, in front of him. The abysmal knight captain's long, black hair swayed gently to the steadily rising wind while she watched her brother's every move. Selinas did not seem daunted by her stare though…

"Dornacath holds the new orders against you, captain. As for Phaernal, he managed to disguise whatever reaction he had…"

Aelumina smiled as she suddenly drew an arrow from her quiver and shot it towards Prontera's direction. The city's walls were probably a few miles from them, but the she managed to hear the very faint scream of a man falling from the walls. Aelumina took pleasure in imagining the surprise the man must have felt when the black shaft found its way to his heart despite traveling such an unbelievable distance…

"Dornacath…that ponderous fool is no threat to me. He has no subtlety of any sort. As or Phaernal…steps must be taken to ensure his loyalty…"

Selinas did his best to hide the scorn he felt for his sister right now. Aelumina may be among the most powerful of the abysmal knights but her leadership paled in comparison to how Sir Agranias handled the troop. His sister seemed more interested in bullying her own troops and ensuring their loyalty rather than working to improve their might as the abysmal knight troop. In the end, her service to the Lord of Death could never equal Agranias's…

"Selinas…"

The younger abysmal knight looked up again. His sister rode closer to him until she was staring through the slits of his helmet's eye piece.

"You want to duel with Agranias, don't you?"

Selinas looked away. His sister was right; he wanted to lock blades with his former captain, if only to find out why he did what he did. Aelumina grasped him by the armor…

"Even with all seven of us surrounding him, you were not able to lay so much as a single scratch on his armor, little brother. Agranias is far beyond you in terms of fighting power. Leave him to me."

Selinas caused his mount to step back.

"As you say, captain…"

Aelumina's smile vanished from her lips.

"I wonder just how sincere your use of that term is, Selinas…"

······

"Where do you think the blood knight is right now, Phaernal? Do you think he was slain by some immortal? Osiris and the doppelganger were active during that battle when he disappeared."

Dornacath prowled the forested outskirts of the northern part of Prontera. The woods were incredibly dull and quiet. The only sight of amusement so far was that lone grave they saw earlier. Phaernal even read the inscription on the tombstone. Much to their amusement, they found out that the one who was buried there was one of their victims during their stay in the deserts of Morroc…

"Like us, the blood knight is bound to serve the Lord of Death, Dornacath. Our Lord would have sensed it if he perished in battle."

Dornacath snorted at the notion…

"The blood knight is not immortal as we are. It his only his cursed armor that keeps death's touch away. Without it…"

Phaernal interrupted his co-commander. Dornacath may be strong but he was something of a dullard as well. Sometimes the chain-wrapped abysmal knight wondered why he was paired up with the lance-wielding knight.

"You forget that part of his curse is that he can never be separated from them, Dornacath. It would mean the same thing as being an immortal. Besides, he is too powerful to be just scorned. I, for one, would not want to face him in battle."

Dornacath snorted again…

"May be, but he also retains many of his human traits. Why, I hear he used to have a mortal lover before this war occurred! A crusader, of all females!"

Phaernal shrugged his shoulders.

"That was before his armor reawakened, Dornacath. Besides, mortals possess a strange charm. Think of why Agranias betrayed us."

The other abysmal knight did not sound convinced.

"Charm indeed! Agranias had lost his mind and Aelumina took advantage of that situation. The blood knight probably has done the same!"

Phaernal's voice grew harsher.

"If that was the case, Dornacath, it will be to Aelumina's advantage. Every betrayal of an ally only makes sure that the Lord of Death turns over their responsibilities and authority to her."

Dornacath was about to reply when he spotted something on the ground. At once, the lance-wielding abysmal knight dismounted to give it closer look. Phaernal kept on his saddle while his co-commander stared hard at the ground.

"Prints…large and heavy ones too. No ordinary man could make this."

Phaernal glanced at the boot prints. It was obvious that such a heavy boot print could only be made by something armored. The size ensured that only two things could make those boot prints, a dismounted abysmal knight or the blood knight. Either way, the prints led straight into Prontera itself.

"So these either belong to Agranias or the blood knight. What would the blood knight be doing inside Prontera?"

Phaernal looked harder at the boot prints.

"It's too small to be Agranias's and too light to be the blood knight's. This was made by a smaller, lighter abysmal knight…"

The two abysmal knights blurted out the same answer…

"Selinas!"

······

'Still asleep…'

From a secret chamber inside Prontera, an armored figure stared a sleeping one silently. The figure's armor was incredibly heavy-looking and huge, perpetually bloodstained spikes jutted out of its shoulders. A sword hung by his belt. Though to the figure it looked like a mere one-handed sword, most men would have found it too large to use even as a two-handed weapon. The sword's most prominent feature had to be the enormous spikes that jutted from the sides of its blade as well as the grinning skull at its hilt.A red light seemed to sparkle within the eye sockets of the skull. But the most arresting feature of the figure itself was the helm that covered his entire face and head. The helm was crafted to resemble a horned, unrecognizable demon and its eyes were wreathed in lurid flames. His shield was also crafted to appear as it were a grinning demon with spikes jutting from the where the eyes should be…

"Two weeks pass and you still sleep…"

The blood knight continued to stare at the unconscious figure before him. He knew full well why he had to do this and what the consequences for his actions would be. The Lord of Death tolerated no mercy or kindness shown to any mortal and his actions now went against silver-armored being's cause of utter misery for all mortals.

'Bound I may be to serve him. But I am no puppet like the abysmal knights. I am an immortal all by myself…'

The blood knight removed his helmet, revealing long, auburn hair and hazel eyes, and looked at himself in a mirror.

'Human-like, just like those abysmal knights…but I have another purpose unlike those black-armored pawns, and that involves you waking up, sleeping one…'

The sleeping figure stirred slightly, much to the blood knight's amusement.

"Very soon…I'll be waiting right here until it comes…"

The blood knight replaced his helmet and took a seat. Until the sleeper before him awakened. He would have nothing to do with the war outside. Let the Lord of Death clamor outside the gates of Prontera. He had more important things to take care of besides the silver-armored being's lust for misery.

"It's a good thing you are male, sleeper. You remind me too much of Silsendra already…"

The blood knight suddenly thought back to the mortal he cared about the most. For her, he would defy the Lord of Death himself. It was to his great sadness that she was already dead and hers was a destination he could never dream of attaining. Not as long as he wore this armor…

'Silsendra…I will make sure our daughter lives through this…'

The blood knight stared at the sleeper again. If his daughter was to survive the war, then this man had to awaken. In fact, Prontera's fate depended on it as well…

"Sleep well, crusader, there are many who depend on you. My daughter most of all…"


	6. Past

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 4: Past

The sound of a hammer striking an anvil repeatedly was a familiar sound to Trenzein Zaisen as he approached the blacksmith's shop. With good reason to, he had known Kreizen for a long time and whenever there was a crisis you could always find him forging away. It was Kreizen's way of dealing with his worries. The wizard opened the door and sure enough, found Kreizen hard at work on another shield. The next thing that he noticed was the girl who leaned against one of Kreizen's toolboxes, fast asleep. Long, golden hair fell carelessly over the girl's back and a blanket was draped over her.

"I thought that girl had short hair, Reiz."

The blacksmith stopped pounding for a while and acknowledged Trenzein's presence with a brief glance.

"I thought so too, Zein. Looks like we're both wrong, eh?"

The wizard sat beside the golden-haired girl and watched her curiously.

"Interesting… You've found yourself a strange girl to take care of, Reiz."

The blacksmith shrugged his shoulders.

"I've seen stranger things. The doppelganger was in here earlier trying to hug me if you can believe that. Stranger still, he saw Moonlight over there and muttered something about "slaying Eddga" and "Getting ahead of him". After that he left, saying that he was off to look for Osiris."

Trenzein took a seat on one of Kreizen's tool boxes and began to watch the blacksmith at work. Kreizen stopped hammering again and inspected his work. With raydrics possessing no elemental weaknesses, he had been forced to work on protective equipment instead of weapons.

"You might as well say it, Zein. You're not the type who enjoys watching me work. So what's this all about? You didn't come here to check up on either me or Moonlight, right?"

Trenzein shrugged his shoulders.

"So much for subtlety then…it's about your sister, Reiz."

Kreizen raised an eyebrow.

"What about Seihanine?"

The wizard was silent for a while as he tried to put his thoughts into words. It was somewhat hard to determine the change in Seihanine's attitude. She had always been distant and appraising but that was a natural reaction and he enjoyed teasing her out of her more frigid moods. Her distance these days seemed so deliberate, as if she was consciously pushing everyone away and he didn't want to disturb her this time.

"She's treating me like a complete stranger. All of a sudden she's calling me "Trenzein Zaisen" during those rare moments when she feels like talking. Most of the time all I'm getting these days is cold shoulders and frigid stares. Do you know what's going on with her?"

Kreizen's brows furrowed. His younger sister had always been more reserved than most people. At times she could be really cold and insensitive, almost bordering on being rude and selfish at times but she was only like that with casual acquaintances, not long time friends. What worried him was that she was reverting to her attitude before she had met the overconfident wizard. He had always approved of how Seihanine had "warmed up" to Trenzein. It would be such a waste if all of that was for nothing…

"Sei's having a rough time out of this, Zein. Makaelthos's death and the siege are bound to take their toll on her. Not to mention having Maiha out there…"

Kreizen gripped his hammer tightly. Maiha Il-Xalascent was his responsibility but it was his younger sister who was taking the brunt of the crazed assassin's attacks. Now it seems that battling Maiha was straining Seihanine's relationships with other people. Yet here he was, forging…

"That's what I want to ask you about, Reiz. Sei doesn't tell me anything so I'm asking you if she told you anything."

The blacksmith placed the newly-crafted shield on top of the stack of shields in the corner. Now he had to send this new batch to the wizards for proper enchantments and then to the knights.

"Sei hasn't been talking to me much these days. What were you expecting, Zein?"

The wizard shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything, I have a feeling that this has something to do with the last time we encountered Maiha."

Kreizen leaned towards Trenzein with interest. He wasn't around during the last time his sister fought against Maiha and their last conversation about it wasn't so pleasant.

"That was right before the orc tribes' last attack, right? What happened, Zein?"

The wizard was silent as he tried to recall the events during that foggy morning. The wizard remembered shouting Seihanine's name only to receive an arrow to the chest as an answer. Then he recalled how she fought so hard against her half sister. It was that moment that really worried him. The frenzied look on Seihanine was so fierce and so frighteningly similar to Maiha's that he had to stop the fight before Seihanine lost it completely and when he had done that, the expression on the huntress's face made it look as if she was going to kill him for interfering. When he explained this to Kreizen, the blacksmith's expression darkened.

"This is the exact reason why I don't want Sei tangling with Maiha…"

It was the wizard's turn to listen intently…

"Maiha told her something before she vanished and I think that's the reason why she's been avoiding me these days. I know that Maiha's your clan's mortal enemy but Sei seems to hate her more between the two of you. In fact it's almost on a different level."

Kreizen watched Trenzein carefully for a while. He had known the wizard for five years already. He had found him to be trustworthy and dependable despite his outward arrogance and impatience. He decided that he could tell Trenzein about the entire thing…

"Nothing would set me more at ease than watching Maiha fall dead before my axe, Trenzein, but compared to what Sei feels, my hatred for that assassin would be mere annoyance. It's more than just a thirst for vengeance for Sei, every woe in her life, every bit of misery; it all revolves around Maiha…"

The blacksmith was contemplative for a while. Trenzein realized that it was probably Kreizen's first time in trying to put his finger on the truth regarding clan Xalascent and the entire incident with Maiha. To his surprise, the blacksmith suddenly smiled sadly…

"Hey, Zein…"

Trenzein raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Remembered something?"

The blacksmith took a brief look at the sleeping form of Moonlight. At the sight of the golden-haired girl, his smile grew sadder.

"Did you know that Sei wanted to become a dancer once?"

Trenzein's eyes widened. This was certainly news!

"A dancer? That's a bit…hard to imagine, Reiz."

The blacksmith leaned back in anticipation of a perhaps a long tale.

"Is it? Back then I found it hard to imagine that Sei would take to the huntress's life. When you watched her practice her dancing as an archer, you thought of grace, beauty and magic, never efficiency or falcons and shooting monsters dead for a living. Then again that was quite a long time ago. I doubt if Sei remembers a step of the dances she worked so hard to learn back then…"

For a while, Trenzein actually forgot that this entire conversation was about the huntress's reasons for hating Maiha so much. He tried to imagine Seihanine in a dancer's outfit and did his best to suppress what he knew would be a ridiculous grin. With Kreizen telling such a serious tale, an out of place smile will prove extremely rude…

"Go on then, Reiz. What's that got to do with Maiha?"

The blacksmith suppressed his own grin while he watched Trenzein struggled over his facial expressions. While there was nothing to be laughing about in what happened to his sister in the past, he had to smile at Trenzein's reaction.

"Maiha, back then, was our somewhat wayward, half-sister. She wandered a lot, something that our elders disapproved of and her interest in thievery, stealth and assassination was a source of great concern. While Sei occupied the center stage of our clan's dancing school and the nightly dreams of practically every non-Xalascent man in Payon, Maiha kept to the shadows, plotting things that we would discover too late…"

The mention of Maiha wiped all traces of a smile from Kreizen and Trenzein. There was something in the mere mention of the assassin's name that evoked an inexplicably evil atmosphere. Kreizen forced himself to continue…

"It was on the day when she was to be declared a full-fledged dancer by our clan. On that day, Maiha went crazy, or perhaps she had been crazy all along and decided that it was time to reveal it…"

The blacksmith's hands clenched into fists and shook…

"While I was busy inviting people to a celebration, Maiha attacked our clan house. In a matter of hours she had killed everyone inside, including the elders meant to testify that Sei was a full-fledged dancer. For some reason, she didn't kill Sei, despite that she would have had her at her mercy. Instead she chose to disappear for a while and leave us wondering who could have done such a heinous crime…"

Trenzein's eyes narrowed. To be in the receiving end of Maiha's mercy was a fate worse than death and he knew what both felt like. Having to choose between depending on Maiha's whim for survival and dying in the powerful backlash of his spell, he would rather choose the latter. Kreizen continued his tale…

"Seihanine changed that day. From the dagger cuts, we discerned that an assassin did it. The cuts were unique, we knew because the dagger cuts were the same as the ones we found on our dead parents when they were recovered from Glastheim. Sei decided to quit dancing on that day. She cut her hair short and undertook intensive training to become a huntress in the least possible amount of time. In less than two months she was ready. Our remaining clan members had gathered to approve of her mission to destroy the assassin who was responsible for all our misery…"

Kreizen paused again. The next bit of memory bordered on disturbing. The entire thing happened five years ago, but he could vividly remember every detail of it, the sickening smell of blood, and the body parts that were neatly arranged through out the room. In the center of the scene of slaughter stood Maiha, soaked from head to toe in blood, casually munching on a human heart…

"On that day we discovered that it was Maiha who was responsible for everything. What really galled Sei was that the assassin didn't even have any sort of personal reason to do it. She killed the elders out of spite and murdered our relatives for a chance to eat their hearts. It was horrifying to listen to Maiha during that day, Zein. With a smile she casually explained that she ruined our lives, Sei's especially, simply because she could."

Kreizen's expression became even grimmer.

"We hunted her down towards the ruins of Glastheim along with the last members of our clan. You were there, Zein. You watched her butcher clan Xalascent until only two remained. You were there when we were separated from each other by a couple of abysmal knights…"

Trenzein nodded. Seihanine had explained this part. The huntress had revealed the hideous scar she had on her upper back. A physical mark of Maiha's influence on her life…

"I was there when Maiha was talking to Sei. I heard the words she used to torment my sister…"

Kreizen closed his eyes. Maiha's words were as clear now as it was before…

_"Who would watch you dance now, baby sister? Who would watch you bare those arms of yours, when they're covered with scars? Would you have the nerve to show that back of yours to anyone? I doubt it! You've fallen far from grace, Sei! You've become a hideous mockery of your former self! Where would you go now, you clanless, ugly woman? You have no home, or family left!"_

Trenzein winced as Kreizen repeated the words to him. It was cruelty, pure and simple. To have someone murder, destroy and despoil everything you held dear and would hold dear…it was no wonder Sei hated Maiha so much and why Kreizen felt so responsible. At least Reiz was living his dream…

'I'm going to put an end to this…watch me, Sei…it will end soon…'

The wizard left Kreizen's shop morosely. Seihanine's past was one depressing tale of murder and insanity. It only convinced him though, that Seihanine should not remain in contact with Maiha.

'This isn't Xalascent business anymore…I will handle this. I swear…'


	7. The nature of magic

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 5: The nature of magic

The arrow sped from the huntress's bow with hardly a sound. Its target, a raydric archer that was trying to snipe people from below, failed to realize that it was coming. The oridecon-tipped arrow found its mark on the raydric archer's helmet, which shattered upon impact. The "headless" suit of armor collapsed into a pile of metal. From her place in the southern wall, Seihanine nodded grimly at her handiwork and scanned the area for more snipers.

"Hunter Commander…"

Seihanine glanced at the hunter behind her to show that she was listening before returning to her search.

"Aren't you going to take a break, Hunter Commander? You've been here for hours; someone from the division could relieve you if you want…"

Seihanine continued to scan the nearby areas…

"No."

The hunter shrugged his shoulders and gave a salute before walking off. Suddenly a black-shafted arrow struck the wall directly behind him. Seihanine immediately heard the cracking sound of stone breaking apart. To her surprise, a large arrow had buried itself halfway into the stone rampart in front the hunter. Seihanine's eyes widened in horror as she saw the shaft. The only way it could strike that spot while her subordinate stood there was to…The hunter looked down on his chest and cried out in horror when he found a large hole near its center. The young man tottered briefly at the edge of the ramparts before falling over the edge of the outer side. His scream filled the air before it was silenced by the thud of his body hitting the ground outside Prontera. Seihanine stared at the body in shock…

"Wow…"

The huntress turned to the sound of the voice. The only person she knew who would react like that after the death of someone was…

"You're getting better, baby sister. That almost looked like an accident…"

Seihanine pointed her gakkung at the assassin before her…

"Maiha…you've recovered from our last battle already…"

The assassin laughed softly and pressed her fingers gently on her shoulders as if she was trying to remember her wounds…

"I have a very…very good priest to take care of me, little Sei. See? No scars whatsoever. You on the other hand, apparently you don't have the same privileges as me."

Seihanine's only response was to fire an arrow towards Maiha's chest. The smile disappeared from the assassin's face as she sidestepped the shot…

"You know, baby sister, I really felt that we were connecting during that last fight of ours. I just want to see if you still feel the same way…"

Seihanine fired another arrow. The assassin was barely more than several feet away from here but the arrow whizzed past her head nonetheless. Maiha continued to stand there and raised a hand in a "go ahead" gesture…

"I'm going to let you take a clear shot at me, Sei. If you hit me right, I'll be out of your life, permanently. That is, if you can kill me with one shot. If you fail however…"

The assassin's face became dead serious. All traces of insanity seemed to have completely vanished while she continued talking. Her voice lost its softness and became sharp and menacing, similar to the hissing of an angry snake.

"If I survive, I'm going to put Malys straight into your chest and then I'm going to carve you open, pick out your quivering heart and eat it! So are you ready, Sei? Show your older half sister how much you hate her!"

Seihanine pulled the arrow back carefully and pointed it at her half sister's heart. If the arrow connected, it would really be over. Once Maiha was dead, she would cut off her head and bury the body personally to make sure that it was well and truly dead…

"Die then…Maiha!"

The arrow flew from Seihanine's bow and straight for Maiha's chest. The assassin seemed to study the projectile in flight and then rushed towards it. The arrow buried itself into her chest. The force of the shot was so strong that it flung her back several feet. She smiled and crashed to the ground…

"Sei…you…"

The huntress stared warily at her half sister. Had she done it? Had she finally slain Maiha for good?

"You…missed!"

The assassin suddenly flipped backwards and landed on her feet. The arrow's shaft jutted out of her chest, just a mere inch from her heart.

"My my, Sei. I overestimated you. It's clear now that there's much more tormenting to be done. For the mean time…"

Maiha suddenly vanished from plain sight only to reappear, a split second later, in front of Seihanine. Malys plunged towards Seihanine's unprotected chest…

And bounced right off…

Maiha jumped back and stared incredulously at her gladius and then at Seihanine…

"You have chunks of elunium for breasts, baby sister? Zein's going to have another nasty, bedside surprise with those. Looks like all those scabs I gave you are paying off!"

Seihanine had no idea what was happening. Malys was inches from her chest when it was deflected by some invisible force…

"Fortunately for you, huntress, I did not use a spell that turns breasts into elunium or any sort of material for that matter. A simple shield spell was all that was required…"

Both Maiha and Seihanine turned to face the one who spoke. Out of nowhere, a purple-robed man was leaning against the ramparts, looking out towards the raydrics as if enjoying the view. Maiha's eyes widened as she recognized the man…

"Have your fun some other time, Maiha Il-Xalascent. I'm not in the mood to witness you indulge in your perverse pleasures…"

The assassin glanced hungrily at Seihanine and stepped back.

"Fine…you have a habit of being saved by wizards, Sei. I'll see you soon enough…"

With that, Maiha was gone as quickly as she had appeared. Seihanine turned to face the one who had "saved" her…

"You're that wizard who saved Zein…"

The wizard brushed some of his long, messy, white hair from his face and stared at Seihanine with undisguised interest…

"And you're that blubbering kobold of a huntress who stupidly thought she could save anyone with her tears. We can trade labels all day, Seihanine Xalascent, or we can have a proper conversation. The latter will involve you calling me by my name."

Seihanine frowned at the man's arrogance.

"And what do you want to be called?"

The wizard smiled…

"You will address me as Master Raven Huer, Seihanine, or simply "Master Raven" or "Master Huer" if your tongue can't handle the strain."

Seihanine continued to stare warily at the ivory-haired wizard. Though he was arrogant and somewhat rude, this Raven Huer easily projected an aura of power. Maiha wasn't the type to stop her attacks simply because someone asked her to. What she found uncomfortable, though, was that this Raven Huer had not stopped staring at her since he started talking. What made his stare especially uncomfortable were his crimson eyes. They seemed so fierce. It was like he was unconsciously glaring at her. Even at a glance, she could sense great magic constantly surrounding this man. She had a feeling that if he felt even the least bit disrespected he would destroy her with a single gesture…

"What do you want from me, "Master" Raven?"

The wizard raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see for myself just what sort of woman was causing Mister Zaisen to procrastinate from his actual work…"

Seihanine tensed. This was her chance to find out more about what happened to Trenzein's eyes and what or who exactly this…"Source" was.

"I have to say that I'm disappointed. For a man of Mister Zaisen's power and ambition, he certainly has poor taste in women. You're no goddess as it is, huntress. The scars are hideously repulsive and will probably feel just as bad as it looks when touched. Mister Zaisen may have potential but…"

Raven Huer's smile widened as he watched the huntress flinch and look away. His words reminded her of her scars and that also reminded her of how much damage Maiha had inflicted already.

"So we arrive at the heart of the matter then…that's what exactly you expected me to say, wasn't it? How strange that a huntress who prides herself for her logic and efficiency should put so much weight on a madwoman's words…"

Seihanine clenched her hands…

"And what makes you an expert about me and Maiha? You're just another crazy wizard, popping out of no where to disturb things and show off!"

Raven Huer began to stare beyond the ramparts…

"Any idiot can point at a darkening sky and predict rain, huntress. In the same way even a complete stranger like me can look at your fights and listen to the words exchanged between the two of you to make the proper conclusions. What I told you earlier was a pack of lies, Seihanine Xalascent, or at the very least, words grounded on dubious grounds. Neither you nor Maiha Il-Xalascent has the basis to say what would repulse or attract Mister Zaisen. Who knows he may even have a fetish for such things."

Seihanine lowered her gaze…

"That's none of your business, wizard…"

Raven's crimson irises seemed to flash momentarily…

"But it is, Seihanine, Mister Zaisen has an important mission to accomplish for the Source and I intend to make sure that he fulfills it. Unfortunately for him, you're serving as a rather effective distraction."

Seihanine's eyes narrowed. Trenzein had never told her of any sort of mission. Then again he had no reason to do so…

"Putting yourself down again? You're about as depressing as an abandoned tomb, huntress. As for Mister Zaisen, his task will have to take place in background of this whole "Crimson Twilight" thing. The Source has never been the one to take the forefront."

Seihanine bristled at the wizard's remark. She stopped herself though as she realized that he was probably reading her mind to find out what he does. The mention of "The Source" piqued her curiosity.

"Who is this "The Source"? Trenzein mentioned her once…"

Raven Huer turned to face Seihanine…

"The Source is magic, Seihanine Xalascent. She suffuses this world with it and maintains its omnipresence. Without the Source, magic will fail and if Trenzein fails then the Source will vanish…"

The huntress's eyes widened. This was…

"Bigger than you expected? You're correct for once, Seihanine. When Trenzein discovered the Source in Glastheim's last locked room, he was charged with this mission in exchange for his life. A good bargain I think, as direct contact with the Source often leads to disintegration. Nonetheless, if he fails, I get to bind his soul and use it as I see fit. Oh and your world's magic will disappear, making it an all around boring place for me to stay in…"

Seihanine stepped forward.

"Does Zein know about this?"

The white-haired wizard grinned.

"Of course but like I said, he's procrastinating because of you. You feel guilty for causing admirers to their deaths, huntress. I wonder how you would feel if the world became magic-less because of you?"

Seihanine began to consider Raven Huer's words. Is this the only reason Trenzein was spared? Because he had to do something?

"Why does it have to be Zein? You can probably handle what the Source wants accomplished!"

Raven's grin disappeared…

"The Source picked your wizard, Seihanine, because he had the intelligence and magical power to open Glastheim's last locked door. Not only that, he's the only one who knows magic well enough to develop his own unique spell. The only other spell caster who's done that was Abraxil Sovivor and he certainly can't be trusted with the future of magic."

Seihanine's eyes widened. Abraxil Sovivor was the Dark Lord and Trenzein was once accused of working for him. It might be Dark Lord who…

"You're starting to realize. Yes, Abraxil is involved in this. He plans to corrupt Trenzein and bind his soul. If he has that, he believes that he can use it to blackmail the Source in granting him enough power to dominate in your war. Your half sister is helping him do that but then again, so are you…"

The huntress's eyes widened in further. Maiha was working for the Dark Lord. It may be the reason why she was still alive!

"What do you mean I'm helping him? I have no intention in helping the Dark Lord accomplish anything!"

Raven Huer began to walk away…

"Oh but you are, Seihanine Xalascent. By being yourself you're ensuring the doom of all magic. Good luck…"

With that, the white-haired wizard gestured and vanished, leaving Seihanine to her thoughts.

'I will not let Maiha or the Dark Lord claim you, Zein…watch me. This isn't just among wizards now…'


	8. Deeprooted Hate

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 6: Deep-rooted hate

'I envy you…'

Eliarainne Sialsanderin continued to stand by the doorway of Makaelthos's room. On the bed lay a sohee's limp form. Silmeia had shut her eyes earlier, making it appear that she was merely sleeping. The knight knew that this was no sleep, however. Nothing could revive the sohee, not healing spells, or potions, water, even pricks from pins. She sometimes wondered why Khaesilya didn't die outright when Makaelthos was consumed by his own grand cross. She shook her head and desperately tried to push the thought away. Every thought about Makaelthos caused her chest to constrict very painfully until she felt her eyes sting from tears and her throat choke on sobs. It was far worse than any battle wound, even worse than that time Baphomet bit down on her shoulder. No one knew that she battled this grief daily. From the outside she was still Prontera's resolute First Knight Commander. Inside, however, she dealt with the awful despair of losing Makaelthos. What made it worse was that she knew that she was responsible for it. Her conversation with Silmeia earlier laid a finger on the truth. Suicidal thoughts crossed her mind daily. Perhaps Makaelthos waited for her in death, maybe she would be released from all this hurt, or perhaps she would suffer in hell. She deserved it after what she had done…

'You must feel nothing at all, Khaesilya. I wonder if you find comfort in oblivion…'

The sohee did not as much as flinch while Eliarainne stared at her. All that remained as signs of life were her warmth and the steady rise and fall of her chest. Kreizen had once compared it to being a mere vegetable. She wondered if existing in such a state was a blessing in this war…

_"I will not let you die…"_

Eliarainne stared grimly at her gauntleted hands. Even though she had cleaned them to prevent rusting, she could still see the blood that stained them when Baphomet swung his scythe. Makaelthos's blood…it was on her gauntlets, her armor, her lance…every time she rode to battle she wore all these reminders of her own guilt, that despite Baphomet being the one who swung the scythe, it was still her fault that Makaelthos was dead.

'Silmeia…you insist that I live with this guilt? You're crueler than I thought…'

Eliarainne left the sohee's quarters and proceeded to the meeting hall for the knights. The abysmal knight, Dornacath, was assembling a larger force of raydrics by the south gate and who knows what Phaernal was up to. The defensive plan had to be adjusted to the situation. As usual, it was she who was first to arrive in the meeting hall.

'Too quiet…even when everyone's here…'

Eliarainne stared at the empty seats in the meeting hall. Half of the knight commanders in Prontera where dead and had to be replaced by their seconds. At least two knight divisions had been completely destroyed or had to be integrated to other knight divisions due to a severe number of casualties. All in all, the knight divisions were gradually weakening. And the Lord of Death's army wasn't even using its full strength. Out of seven abysmal knights, only two were actively attacking…

"Lady Eliarainne…"

The knight turned to face the newcomer and was at once greeted by the dark-armored figure of Sir Agranias…

"Agranias…you're early."

The dark-armored knight's expression darkened with concern.

"Priestess Silmeia is not with you?"

Eliarainne raised an eyebrow. It was true that the priest divisions were involved in the meeting. But she hadn't seen Silmeia since the last battle…

"I haven't seen Silmeia all afternoon, Agranias. Is something the matter?"

Agranias looked even more worried.

"She went to talk to Osiris. I thought she would finish and attend the meeting with you…"

Eliarainne's eyes widened.

"Osiris? And you let her go by herself?"

Agranias did not flinch at Eliarainne's angry reply.

"She insisted on doing this but several hours have passed and I haven't seen her or Osiris. I encountered the doppelganger on the way here but even he had no idea where Osiris is…"

Agranias did not mention that the doppelganger had also asked him for the whereabouts of Seihanine Xalascent. He had to deal with one problem at a time if he was to ensure Silmeia's safety. Eliarainne quickly walked past him and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?"

The knight did not even look back while she answered Agranias's question…

"I'm going to look for her, Agranias. Where was she going to talk to Osiris?"

The abysmal knight followed Eliarainne on the way out. His long strides allowed him to catch up with the knight…

"I'll show you…"

······

'I would never have guessed that I'd find it here, let alone in this state…'

The immortal, Set, studied his captive carefully. The dark-haired priestess was manacled to a flat, stone slab in a secret chamber beneath the streets of Prontera. The bindings effectively neutralized her spell casting should she wake up. The Pharaoh doubted that though. He had cast a powerful spell on the priestess, making her fall into an almost catatonic state of sleep. All he had to do now was to probe her psyche until he found what he was looking for. The chance that his spell could completely destroy her mind was of no consequence. Bloody Magnus required faith and faith was not dependent on sanity…

"Let's unravel that mind of yours shall we, priestess?"

Set placed his head on the priestess's forehead and concentrated. Almost at once he received a clear picture of her thoughts and memories. Now the proper image was all that was required…

_"So you're my new partner, eh?"_

_Silmeia watched the swordswoman carefully. Despite her cheerful greeting, this swordswoman had a large, black and purple bruise on her cheek as well as a gash on her right shoulder. The acolyte was quick to cast a healing spell over the injuries._

_"Yes, I am. My name is Silmeia. How did you get those injuries?"_

_The swordswoman wiped the sap from her broadsword. _

_"Elder willow. Lucky piece of rotting vegetation managed to sneak up from behind while I was dealing with its partner. Oh and my name's Eliarainne, my friends just call me Rainne for short."_

_The swordswoman grinned and extended a hand. Silmeia returned the smile and shook the hand…_

_"You can just call me Sil. I'm looking forward to working with you, Rainne."_

_The swordswoman replaced her broadsword to the scabbard that was strapped behind her. Around them, swordsmen and acolytes went about in twos. It was the church's new practice to assign fledgling acolytes to beginner swordsmen. The two were expected to work as partners until they gain enough experience in battle to stand on their own. _

_"Nice to meet you too, Sil. So what's our first mission?"_

Set frowned as he watched the images. He was not interested in childhood memories though he recognized the swordswoman as the same one Baphomet was interested in. The knight's somewhat demonic nature was not something that could be taken advantage of and therefore, unimportant…

_"What do you mean he's my new partner?"_

_Silmeia did not flinch as Eliarainne glared at the swordsman. It was not surprising that Eliarainne would protest to being partnered with the same swordsman whose former guild mates nearly got the three of them killed. She was a bit worried as well. This swordsman was somehow connected to a lot of thieves, assassins and rogues. Whatever his former guild's name, it was most likely a powerful thieves guild he was trying to flee…_

_"I'm Silmeia Cafilence. With my promotion, my partnership term with Rainne is over as of now. I hope you can work well with her, Mister…"_

_The swordsman looked at her and smiled slightly. Silmeia could tell that he easily did not mind Eliarainne's outburst. He showed remarkable patience and courage during the whole "spice incident" they were involved in earlier. _

_"Makaelthos Solcry. I'm pleased to meet you Silmeia Cafilence. As for your partner, I'll do my best to work well with her…"_

_The acolyte watched the two and smiled. They had already shown incredible team work during the last mission. She had no doubt that they'll do well as each other's partners. _

_"I have a lot of duties to attend to now, Rainne, especially with the preparations for priesthood ascension. I'll still try to accompany you on your missions if I can."_

_The swordswoman nodded and smiled._

_"You're almost a priestess, Sil. Good luck!"_

The pharaoh continued scanning the priestess's memories…

'So she also knew that crusader who injured both Baphomet and the Dark Lord. Curious indeed but still unnecessary…'

_"Greetings, Priestess Silmeia Cafilence!"_

_Silmeia turned around to find Eliarainne and Makaelthos right behind her. Eliarainne was clad in the standard, pronteran knight full plate, a sign of her knighthood. Makaelthos on the other hand was clad in heavier-looking plate armor. He had joined the church's crusader order._

_"You look great in your new armor, Rainne! So you're a knight at last!"_

_The knight beamed with pride. _

_"Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune had just assigned me to the First Knight Division although Makaelthos is still my partner. You look great in a priestess's outfit, Sil! I hear your younger sister was just promoted to acolytehood."_

_Silmeia watched as Lystra waved at her from afar. While she maintained a modest look, she was also beaming with pride. Not just for her newfound priesthood but also because Lystra was advancing…_

The pharaoh probed deeper. Now he was on to something!

_"You'll be my opponent then, priestess…"_

_Silmeia watched the wizard warily as they faced each other. She had not expected that a bandit group would have such skilled individuals among them. To her left, Makaelthos raised his shield to protect himself against the huntress's arrows while, with his saber, he fended off the falcon that attacked him. To her right, Eliarainne charged against the blacksmith, who stood his ground, a two-handed axe in his hands. With the two busy, she was left to deal with the green-haired wizard._

_"It's strange how a bandit group would have a priestess and a crusader among them. But still…"_

_The wizard's words caused Silmeia's eyes to widen._

_"We're not bandits! We thought you were!"_

_The wizard suddenly looked incredulous._

_"What?"_

Set gripped the priestess's head tighter. All these memories meant nothing! So what if she also knew the wizard that the Dark Lord was also interested in? All that mattered was Sangius Magnus Exorcismus!

_"Congratulations, Silmeia. You must be proud that Lystra's finally attained priesthood."_

_Silmeia nodded as she watched her younger sister descend from the altar of the pronteran church. Behind her were her friends, Makaelthos, Eliarainne, Trenzein, Seihanine and Kreizen. They had all taken the time to watch the ceremony along with her…_

_'Our parents would be proud, Lystra. You've finally reached this point…'_

The pharaoh scowled in disappointment. He was sure there was something that would tie Bloody Magnus to the priestess's sister. But all these memories were pointlessly happy! What was the Dark Lord planning to do just to draw it out?

_"She…she's dead…I saw the abysmal knight stab her and I couldn't do a thing…I-I'm so sorry, Priestess Silmeia, but there was nothing I could do…"_

_Silmeia stared at the wizard in shock. _

"_This is impossible…Lystra…this is her first mission…how could an abysmal knight…? Colrenz, did you really see it? Did you?"_

_The wizard was silent. There was nothing he could add that could possibly lessen the horrible truth. His words may only cause more damage if he spoke carelessly. The priestess was silent as she stared at the floor. The truth hung around the atmosphere like some sort of fog. It had yet to make its impact, at least that's how it looked like to Colrenz…_

_'The abysmal knights… I'll kill them! I'll destroy every single one of them! I'll send their God-forsaken souls to whatever hell they deserve even if I have to drag them there! How dare they do this? Black-hearted bastards! Abominations! Hateful, accursed affronts to all life!'_

_Rage and despair, both blacker than the armor of an abysmal knight, swirled inside Silmeia, coalescing into a terrible emotion unlike any other. Suddenly, much to Colrenz's surprise, an arc of crimson lightning seemed to surge from her hands. It was only for a brief moment though. Perhaps more frightening than the strange electricity was the sudden composed look on her face…_

_"I thank you for telling me, Colrenz…do not blame yourself. This is my fault after all…"_

Set grinned as he watched the images. That was it! A minor manifestation perhaps, but that was the Bloody Magnus! The moment of elation was short-lived though. The despair and anger the priestess felt was great but it was not sufficient for the power he required. How would she be pushed to the limit?

_"Agranias...I am an…I mean…a knight…"_

The Pharaoh's eyes widened again. Here was a possible answer!

_"Agranias, I love you, it's something I want to do whether it's right or not…"_

Set laughed triumphantly. At last he had discovered it!

"Your plan is simply brilliant, Dark Lord! The final step will draw out Sangius Magnus Exorcismus easily and I will be the one to claim it!"

The wall behind Set suddenly exploded into piles of rubble.

"You will claim nothing, Set! And what you right now, will be taken away as well!"

Red eyes glowed from the clouds of dust raised by the explosion. The pharaoh gestured, causing a large, bandaged hand to materialize before him.

"Osiris…you took Isis beyond my reach, but you will not do the same to this one! Sangius Magnus Exorcismus will manifest!"


	9. A single destination

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 7: A single destination

'Where in the hells is Osiris!?'

The doppelganger scratched his head as he wandered the streets of Prontera. It had been at least an hour since he started searching for his bandaged partner. Usually, he would be able to detect the presence of an immortal from a long distance. As he moved closer he could recognize a sort of "signature" in an immortal's presence that would alert him to who it exactly was. But for some reason, Osiris wasn't registering…

'Damn it! He could be beating on some immortal without telling me! He might even be taking on Moony!'

The doppelganger shook his head. He left the sleeping Moonlight Flower inside the blacksmith's home. He had given the blacksmith a hug but it still didn't feel "right".

'I must be doing something wrong. It's that or I'm hugging the wrong people…'

It was to his relief that the doppelganger had learned of the blacksmith's younger sister from his division.

'Moony's body is female so he hugs men. Specifically that blacksmith…the logical approach would be for a male immortal like me to hug a female version of the same blacksmith. So all I have to do is to hug this Seihanine Xalascent person and everything will come together. I refuse to let Moony monopolize this way of attaining power!'

Much to his surprise and delight, the doppelganger spotted the blue-haired huntress from a distance. For a brief moment, Osiris was forgotten…

'Excellent! Time for a hug!'

The doppelganger flexed his arms and moved closer. It was only a matter of time until he showed Moonlight up!

"Seihanine!"

The doppelganger kept moving even as a green-haired wizard called his target's attention. The blonde knight recognized the wizard as the same one who was said to have destroyed Werewolf with a near-suicidal spell. Trenzein Zaisen began to talk to the huntress in low tones…

"Sei, did Sil give an order to have Khaesilya's body moved?"

The huntress's eyes narrowed. When she spoke, her voice trembled with a peculiar emotion, as if she was trying to suppress something. The resulting change in her voice would have been unnoticeable, but the doppelganger's hearing was superb. Even a very slight change in pitch could be discerned, and he knew enough of emotions to be able to tell that the huntress was hiding something from the wizard.

"I don't know, Trenzein. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The wizard took off the magic instructor's hat and scratched his tousled hair.

"That's the problem, I can't find Silmeia anywhere. Eliarainne and Agranias are missing and so is Khaesilya's body."

The huntress was about to reply when the doppelganger approached them.

"Hey, you guys, have you seen my pal, Seiros?"

Trenzein backed away from the blonde knight warily. Seihanine was on the verge of drawing a silver-tipped arrow from her quiver when she remembered that a fight in the middle of the streets of Prontera would attract too much attention. Besides she doubted if she could even beat the immortal all by herself.

"We haven't, Joe Buck…"

The doppelganger shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer towards Seihanine.

"Fine then. Just stand there for a while will you, Seihanine? I'd like to…"

Trenzein immediately stepped in front of Seihanine, blocking the doppelganger's path towards her. He stared at the blonde knight in suspicion…

"What do you think you're planning, doppelganger?"

Trenzein's voice was low and threatening. It only seemed to irritate the blonde knight though…

"I'm going to hug her, wizard. Now move, you're in my way!"

The wizard did not back off. Hug Seihanine? He always knew that the doppelganger was whimsical but he was not going to just to stand there let the huntress get hugged by an immortal!

"I'm not going to just let you "hug" Sei! You can't just do anything you want, Joe Buck!"

The doppelganger's expression suddenly darkened. A strange aura of darkness surrounded the blonde knight. Suddenly his form grew translucent and shadowy. All traces of whimsy and friendliness vanished from his face, leaving bloodthirsty fury to mar it. Both the huntress and the wizard considered it lucky that the streets were empty now…

"I "can't" do anything I want!? Says who? You? You're just a wizard! Even the great emperor Osiris didn't have me at his beck and call! And I worked for him! What makes you think that a pathetic wizard like you could ever hope to command an immortal of my power!?"

The doppelganger suddenly gestured. The darkness around him increased while his eyes became pools of darkness. Trenzein could hear the feint neighs of summoned nightmares, the distinct hum of whispers, the steady flapping sounds of marionettes, the curious sneezing of bathories, and the creaking noises of jakks. What intimidated Trenzein more was the appearance of what appeared to be gigantic, floating cards around the doppelganger. These things had human, female figures jutting from both sides; one of them was black and the other was white. Both of them were chained and were struggling to be freed of each other. The blonde knight's voice dropped down to an almost whisper-like quality further adding to the menace in his tone.

"I ought to cut your grassy-haired head off and use it to bait Baphomet. Trying to stop me from doing what I want…I've never been so insulted!"

The doppelganger drew his broadsword as the wizard's hands crackled with energy. Trenzein doubted if he could beat this immortal even with Jupitel Storm. It worked easily on Werewolf because he was big and slow, an easy target. The doppelganger was a different story though, his speed was phenomenal. He could even outrun a stroke of lightning if he put his mind to it. Seihanine tensed as well, she didn't think that a simple word from Trenzein could get the doppelganger this upset. Especially since she tried to kill the immortal once and the blonde knight merely laughed at her face and told her that her fighting style was "a little less cute than a knight's".

"Wait a minute…"

The darkness around the doppelganger vanished. The summoned creatures disappeared as well. A sudden smile of realization dawned on his face as he watched Trenzein slyly.

"You have dibs on her…"

Trenzein raised an eyebrow and kept himself in an alert state. This could be a trap from the immortal. But the doppelganger suddenly sat cross-legged in front of the two…

"Fine! I'll let you hug her first before I have a go at it! Now, hurry up!"

Trenzein was completely speechless at that one. He did not expect the situation to turn out like this. The wizard swallowed and shifted his attention from the now grinning doppelganger to the huntress behind him. From the look on Seihanine's face, it was quite clear that she wasn't that comfortable with it either. The huntress was silent for a while…

"Do it…"

The wizard's eyes widened before he whispered sharply.

"What!?"

The huntress's voice was barely audible.

"He'll kill you if you don't. The doppelganger is too unpredictable, Zein, you shouldn't have provoked him like that. We have to satisfy him now if we're to survive…"

The doppelganger tapped his foot impatiently. What was it with mortals and hugging? They made it sound like such a big deal. It wasn't like they were getting married. The wizard was getting nervous and although she did her best to hide it, the huntress's cheeks were stained with a very light pink. It would have been unnoticeable if it wasn't for her pale skin.

"Well?"

The wizard swallowed again. His throat suddenly felt really dry. Already he could feel the blood rush to his face, no doubt, coloring his cheeks. Trenzein wished for a spell, any spell that could somehow hide his face now…

"Fine. This is not my idea though…"

Trenzein hesitated for a while longer before taking the huntress into his arms. It was an awkward and silent moment. Trenzein did his best to avoid grasping the huntress too tightly. In fact, his arms barely touched Seihanine. The huntress remained standing there, although she didn't resist, she made no attempt to hug the wizard back. Trenzein was careful not to let his chest press against any part of Sei. It would be embarrassing to let the huntress know that his heart was beating extremely fast, not that it wasn't embarrassing already…the doppelganger studied them intently, even circling them to view their embrace from different angles.

"Hmm…Moony does it a little differently and the blacksmith was certainly a whole lot more responsive. Maybe if she ruffled your hair a bit or if you leaned on her chest, wizard, but then again, you mortals have your own way at going about everything. Very well, it's my turn then…"

The doppelganger flexed his arms and was about to cut in when heard a strange explosion beneath him. Immediately he felt the presence of two immortals…

"Seiros! And who's this other guy? Alright! It's his brother, Set! No wonder he wanted to have a go at it by himself!"

In less than a heartbeat the blonde knight had forgotten all about the two as he dashed off to find a way to reach his partner. To Trenzein's surprise Seihanine ran after the immortal.

"Where are you going?"

The huntress looked back for a mere second…

"I have a feeling that we'll find Silmeia and the others at where Osiris is!"

The wizard nodded in understanding and ran. There would be other times for him to sort out what had just happened in the last few moments ago…

······

The Pharaoh glared at his older brother as Osiris smashed a portion of the roof…

"You've already guessed what the roof's purpose was…"

The mummy's eyes flashed red as he circled his brother.

"No one builds an exceptionally fine roof over a poorly-made chamber, Set. It's obvious that you're blocking your presence with it! Not that you could hide your stench from me…"

The Pharaoh gestured again, causing a pair of huge hands to materialize near Osiris' sides. The mummy jumped forward just in time to avoid being grabbed. Set raised his crook to block a straight punch from his older brother. The force of the blow knocked him back though. The Pharaoh's bare feet skidded against the stone floor, raising clouds of dust in front of him. The mummy emerged from the dust, his foot extended for a powerful kick, but Set managed to conjure another mummified hand to catch the attack. Osiris' attack tore through the hand but missed Set completely...

"You're attacking so savagely, Osiris! Do you want it so badly? I never thought that you would covet the Dark Lord's unholy creation to fulfill your goals!"

The Pharaoh laughed mockingly as he conjured several more hands to block Osiris' assault. The mummy destroyed the hands easily enough but he was having a hard time getting close to the Pharaoh…

"Sangius Magnus Exorcismus is of no interest to me, Set! What I want is what you stole from my tomb!"

The Pharaoh smiled and kept back. His brother's attacks were more powerful than he anticipated. But so long as he avoided them, he could taunt Osiris into making a mistake…

"Ah yes, the symbol of the solar god…Nonsense, Osiris, it has always belonged to me, after all only the true ruler of Morroc should possess it!"

The mummy ceased attacking for a while and repositioned his martial stance…

"Then tell me why you haven't activated it yet, Set…"

The Pharaoh scowled and summoned a multitude of hands to surround Osiris. The mummy countered by leaping high into the air and straight towards Set…

"The symbol doesn't belong to you Set! Admit it and give up!"

The Pharaoh pointed his crook at the mummy; bandaged hands appeared out of thin air, trying to punch Osiris. The mummy twisted in midair and spun about. His heel lashed out towards his brother's head…

The Pharaoh managed to sidestep the attack in time as Osiris' heel broke a large crater on the floor he was just standing on. Bits of rubble flew about from the cloud of dust that was raised from the impact.

'He's gotten a lot stronger…absorbing the essences of some immortals is probably the direct reason but…'

Osiris recovered from his attack at an unexpected speed, allowing him to backhand the Pharaoh. The immortal's head spun about from the impact…

"I am part of this war because of you, Set! Surrender the symbol so I can end it as soon as possible! Starting with your demise!"

Set stumbled back, bumping against the stone slab where the priestess was chained.

'Of course! The priestess reminds him of Isis! I see…I can use that…'

The Pharaoh was about to raise his crook above the priestess when she suddenly opened her eyes…

Crimson lightning crackled all over the priestess's body…


	10. Revelations

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 8: Revelations

"No! It's too early!"

The Pharaoh's eyes widened as the priestess tried to rise. The chains that manacled her to the slab were vibrating as she tugged against them. Osiris kept his distance and watched the two warily…

'Damn! I couldn't stop it! It's going to be a matter of time until Abraxil appears…'

The Pharaoh stepped back as the chains shattered. The priestess slowly stood up and staggered towards him. What was strange was that the priestess didn't even seem to be fully awake; her eyes were glassy and stared out at nothing. Another spark of crimson lightning surged from her body. Even from afar, the Pharaoh could feel the unholy power crackling from the priestess.

"Abysmal knights…"

Set tensed warily as the priestess muttered something while staggering towards him. An expression of pure hate began to contort her face…

'Did she just say abysmal knights? Of course! She's not awake; Bloody Magnus is animating her using her memories!'

Before the Pharaoh could decide what to do though, a massive jolt of energy exploded from the priestess, striking him solidly on the chest. The immortal cried out and landed on his back. His chest was smoking from where the bolt struck him…

"This is it! Bloody Magnus Exorcismus in its purest form! I've beaten you to it, Abraxil!"

The Pharaoh struggled to rise as the priestess turned her back on him. It was Osiris who was faced with the crackling, blood-red energy this time. The mummy raised his fists; his eyes seemed to glimmer differently…

"Isis…you would have me do this again? Fine! I will purge you of Bloody Magnus with my fists once more!"

The mummy leapt above the priestess just in time to avoid a bolt of crimson energy that shattered the stone wall behind him. Osiris raised his heel in midair and prepared to smash it against the priestess's shoulder. The hit would, at the very least, crack her collar bone. It would probably dislocate her entire arm if he placed it right and it might as well shatter her shoulder…

"Osiris, stop!"

The mummy practically froze in midair and landed on the ground before striking the priestess. Osiris recognized the voice as the abysmal knight's. Sure enough, Sir Agranias had entered the chamber, along with a knight, a huntress, a wizard and of course, the doppelganger. The blonde knight looked indignant as he drew his broadsword and stood beside Osiris…

"I knew you were going to try something like this, Osiris! I can't believe you were going to hog someone's essence without telling me, and Set of all immortals! I have a bone to pick with this walking cultish masque!"

The mummy repositioned his martial stance beside the doppelganger…

"Defeating Set is my problem, doppelganger. Even if I wanted to bring you into this you'd be too busy testing your foolish theories!"

The doppelganger's expression went from hurt to indignant.

"Hey! It'll work, I'm telling you! You had Isis to hug back then remember? Speaking of Isis, this reminds me of those times when she had her fits!"

Osiris' eyes gleamed once again.

"Now is not the time to reminisce, doppelganger!"

As if to prove Osiris' point, the priestess staggered closer to them. Another jolt of crimson lighting shattered the floor in front of the doppelganger. Eliarainne raised her halberd. The knight hesitated though, this was Silmeia!

"Osiris! What did you do to Silmeia!?"

The mummy jumped to avoid another bolt. His eyes flashed indignatly.

"I did nothing! It was Set, the one you call Pharaoh, who did this!"

Trenzein's hands crackled with magic while Seihanine pointed an arrow at Silmeia. Both of them hesitated as well. Silmeia Cafilence was the last person they expected to fight in any war…

"Silmeia!"

Agranias edged closed towards the priestess. There was something very wrong here. Silmeia's eyes were completely vacant. She didn't even look awake. It was as if her body was moving by itself…

"All abysmal knights must die…"

Agranias tensed even further as he heard those words. This was what Set probably did to her. Using the death of her sister to bring out this strange energy… The sheer malice of the priestess' aura was terrifying. Agranias suddenly realized what had to be done…

"Your enemy is right here, Silmeia Cafilence! It's me! I slew your sister!"

Agranias focused on his two-handed sword and willed it to change to its true form. Sure enough, the oridecon blade transformed into a massive black-bladed sword. At once the priestess turned to face him…

"Abysmal knight…perish!"

Agranias held his ground. Now it was only a matter of survival to bring the priestess back to herself. Sure enough a massive cross began to form beneath the dark-armored knight's feet. Trenzein watched the cross curiously and grabbed Eliarainne by the shoulder as she was about to move forward.

"Stop! Don't get into that cross!"

The knight raised an eyebrow…

"But that's a Magnus Exorcismus!"

The wizard shook his head.

"Magnus Exorcismus is always accompanied by a rise in positive energy in the immediate area, Rainne. A Magnus as powerful as Silmeia's causes enough build up to make some hairs stand on end. I don't feel anything like that right now…"

Seihanine watched the glowing cross beneath Agranias warily. By all respects it was the start of one of Silmeia's Magnus Exorcismuses. But Trenzein was right; it didn't feel like a Magnus…

"What is it then, Zein?"

The wizard's eyes narrowed as the cross pulsated.

"We're about to find out…"

The Pharaoh grinned as the priestess prepared to unleash the full wrath of her bloody Magnus on the foolish abysmal knight. He wasn't sure if he can bring this power to his command, but the sight of it should be exhilarating. Osiris on the other hand, hesitated on whether or not he should interfere with the casting or leave it to the abysmal knight. The plan was simple but hazardous to Agranias. Taking the full brunt of bloody Magnus would probably normalize the priestess for the time being, provided that Agranias lived through it. But revealing his abysmal knight nature was potentially lethal to the dark-armored knight…

"All abysmal knights…must die!!!"

Eliarainne watched in horror as the cross flashed deep red and exploded. Massive energies suddenly filled the entire chamber, forcing her to shield her eyes. A second later she heard the sound of Agranias screaming, followed by a dull thud of a body falling.

"Agranias!"

Eliarainne squinted as the explosions slowly dissipated. She could see Silmeia lying unconscious on the ground along with Agranias. The dark-armored knight was smoking; his black-bladed sword lay right beside his hand.

'Did he really mean that? Is he an abysmal knight…?'

_"I was attacked by my fellow knights…"_

_"Priestess Lystra Cafilence was slain by a troop of eight abysmal knights…"_

_"It's heading towards the city with seven abysmal knights!"_

Eliarainne's eyes widened in realization.

"Of course, it all makes sense now…"

The knight's grip on her halberd tightened as she approached the two unconscious figures…

"So you've managed to pacify it for a while…"

Set watched the gathered beings around him. Even with his might he could not expect to win with the combined power of Osiris and the doppelganger now that bloody Magnus was temporarily silenced.

'She won't remember anything after this anyway…I'll have to start from scratch again…'

The Pharaoh gestured and promptly vanished.

"As I expected of my cowardly brother, always ready with a teleportation spell keyed to another location…"

Osiris focused his attention on the unconscious priestess…

"Strange, everyone around her now knows Agranias's true nature while as soon as she wakes up she'll probably have no idea what happened after Set kidnapped her…"

The immortal vanished as well. He had other businesses to accomplish besides seeing to the prevention of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus. The doppelganger on the other hand was scratching his head.

"I think I was about to do something before this fight…Oh yes! Time for a hug!"

The immortal was about to approach Seihanine when he noticed that she was helping in lifting the unconscious priestess and abysmal knight up. The huntress's expression remained impassive through it all. It was unlikely that she would appreciate a hug right now…

'Hmm…some other time then, I could always study Moony more…'

The doppelganger smiled to himself and walked away. Perhaps he would see what Moonlight was up to…

Trenzein Zaisen watched warily as the doppelganger left. He didn't trust the immortal. "Joe Buck" was too whimsical and prone to acting on whatever idea comes to mind. Why he would be hugging people, the wizard would probably never guess. Suddenly, Trenzein remembered another issue…

"Rainne, where's Khaesilya's body?"

The knight raised an eyebrow.

"The usual place, no one's ever moved her, Zein…"

Trenzein's eyes narrowed. He had tried to visit the sohee earlier, to find some clues for her strange state. When he entered Makaelthos's room, he had discovered that the sohee was gone. Not only that, it seemed as if someone had taken Makaelthos's saber as well…

'So it's for sure now, she's missing…'

······

"You're awake at last…"

These were the first words the man heard as soon as he opened his eyes. Immediately he checked for the gaping wound that was supposed to be on his chest. To his surprise he found none at all…

"Your wounds are gone. You're lucky; I sacrificed a very small fraction of my immortality just to save your life."

The man sat up and checked his surroundings. He was in a strange-looking building. He wasn't sure if he was in Prontera at all. The person who was speaking earlier loomed before him. He could tell from the demon-shaped mask and the massive spikes that jutted from the shoulders that this was the blood knight…

"Welcome back to the war, Makaelthos Solcry…"

The blood knight removed its helm. Makaelthos squinted against the darkness to catch a better view of the immortal. All he could make out was long, auburn hair and eyes that sort of reminded him of…

"Rainne…?"

The blood knight smiled grimly.

"Close but no, Makaelthos Solcry, I am not Eliarainne."

The crusader stood from the bed and took a closer look at the blood knight's face. There was an uncanny similarity between Eliarainne and this blood knight, their hair and eyes for one thing…but it was impossible…

"How did I…?"

The blood knight raised a hand to interrupt…

"Survive? I saved you from your own Grand cross, crusader. You were all but dead if I didn't act fast."

Makaelthos looked at his chest. Sure enough there were no traces that he had ever been wounded…

"Why did you save me?"

The blood knight was silent for a while before speaking. When he did, his voice held a strange emotion.

"Gratitude, Makaelthos. You saved my daughter from my dark nature. It is out of necessity as well, you're the only one who can ensure that she survives this whole war…"

Makaelthos froze for a moment.

"Your daughter? But that's impossible! You're-?"

The blood knight smiled.

"Strange is it? My real name is Salendriel, crusader, and yes your guess is true. Eliarainne Sialsanderin is my daughter."

Makaelthos brows furrowed.

"Then Cafilex-?"

The blood knight's expression darkened.

"He was the only one I could turn to with most of Silsendra's relatives dead and I did not have any. Despite his ways, he is still Silsendra's brother and Rainne's uncle. Watch over my daughter, Makaelthos Solcry. After this we will be fighting on the opposite sides again…"

Makaelthos was about to ask why when he realized the answer. It was probably why the blood knight couldn't say who he was to Eliarainne herself. But it was all making sense now…

"So where will you go now, crusader?"

Makaelthos looked for the exit of the room.

"Where else? I have duties to attend to, Sir Salendriel. I pray for your daughter's sake that we do not face you in battle…"

The blood knight replaced his helm. His part here was done, now he had to return to the Lord of Death's army and fight against the mortals…

'I will pray for it as well, Makaelthos Solcry. But it is unlikely that such hopeful prayers will ever be answered…'

Makaelthos found the door and immediately opened it to leave…

"Master Makaelthos…"

Makaelthos smiled as he was immediately greeted by Khaesilya right outside the door. The sohee smiled, tears streamed down her cheeks as she handed him his saber…

"I brought your weapon, master Makaelthos…"

The crusader accepted the weapon and placed a hand on the sohee's shoulder. Khaesilya stifled a sob and rested her head momentarily on Makaelthos's shoulder.

"We have a lot to do ahead of us, Khaesilya, are you ready?"

The sohee nodded and took her place beside the crusader. They were in one of Prontera's old, abandoned buildings. Before them, the war against the Lord of Death seemed to beckon…


	11. Fathers

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 9: Fathers

_"I pray for your daughter's sake that we do not face you in battle…"_

The blood knight smiled as he remembered the crusader's words. It was unlikely that it would happen, whether he prayed for it or not. As a champion of the Lord of Death, his clash with the pronteran army was all but inevitable…

'I will fight against Prontera and I will fight against my own daughter. I hope that you can protect her from me, crusader. I did not go through the trouble of saving you just to see her die in your presence…'

Salendriel made his way to mansion in Prontera. He had managed to change his appearance so people won't recognize him just long enough to pay someone a visit…

······

'She's too far gone…'

Cafilex Sialsanderin watched his daughter from one of his manor's many windows. The knight was half-carrying and half-dragging the limp form of the black-armored knight he had seen often. Behind her, a wizard and a huntress carried an unconscious priestess. A crowd was beginning to gather around them, their expressions were deeply worried. Cafilex wasn't interested in the crowd though; it was the way Eliarainne carried herself that mattered to him. For the past three weeks, Eliarainne had fought on for Prontera with a grim attitude that repelled anyone, including her father. Her fiancé, Eldorius paid for his attempt to console her with a halberd to his gut. The merchant would have died if Eliarainne's priestess companion wasn't there to heal him. After the incident, Nerthes called the entire engagement off. Not even a merge with the wealthy Sialsanderins was worth dealing with the perpetually berserk knight.

'She's no blacksmith. By the hells, she doesn't belong to my class of society. She's a soldier of Prontera like her mother…like…like that bastard Salendriel!'

Cafilex' fists shook as he continued to watch. He had done what he could; he had tried to veer her away from knighthood, even forcing her to take the merchant's profession when it was clear that persuading her was not enough. Not only that, he could not prevent her from being influenced by that criminal ditch-knight, Makaelthos Solcry. The crusader's death came too late. Eliarainne had already fallen in love with him. Now the consequences of the crusader's death manifested with the red-eyed stare she gave Eldorius when she sank her halberd into his stomach. Cafilex remembered the first time he saw those eyes…

_For a brief moment Cafilex could have sworn that his daughter's eyes had turned red while the whites of her eyes turned black. Her grit teeth revealed pointed fangs._

'Those red eyes, she inherited them from Salendriel just as surely as she must have inherited his dark nature!'

Cafilex continued to brood until a servant knocked timidly on his door…

"Enter!"

A maid opened the door quietly and peered inside the room.

"Sir, a knight is here to see you…"

Cafilex waved a hand to both dismiss the servant and to signal for her to let the guest in. It was strange though, what could a knight want with him?

"Good day, Cafilex. I see that you still look the same as always…"

The blacksmith immediately turned upon hearing the voice.

"Salendriel! What are you doing here, you bastard blood knight!?"

The blood knight did not heed the blacksmith's insulting greeting…

"Like I said, you're the same as always, Cafilex. I'm not here to attack you if that's what you're thinking."

Cafilex's hand went to the sword mace he carried around. Despite the obviously threatening gesture, the blood knight kept his hands away from his sword. Instead he raised a hand peacefully.

"Let me have my say first, Cafilex. Attack me if you must after that, I will not fight you here."

Cafilex hefted the sword mace with one hand and stared hatefully at the blood knight.

"For twenty three years I've fought against your influence on Eliarainne. I've accomplished nothing, Salendriel. Eliarainne is a knight and once the carnage of this war settles, she will become exactly like you!"

The blood knight shook his head.

"You're wrong, Cafilex. True, you've done your utmost to stop her from attaining knighthood and it apparently failed. I have seen the same signs as you have, Cafilex, and I worry for my daughter much more than you could imagine."

The blacksmith went upon hearing those words.

"Your daughter!? You are her father only because you were responsible for her birth! You are not even my sister's husband! Merely a foul immortal that did what he wanted with a foolish and naïve crusader!"

Salendriel clenched his fist but still refrained from drawing his weapon.

"I loved your sister, Cafilex. If there was anything I could have done…anything at all! I would have wed her and I would have been a father to Rainne instead of being forced to leave her to your care. But my curse will not let me, Cafilex, and by God, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Eliarainne does not inherit it from me!"

Cafilex relaxed a bit. At the very least his goals were somewhat similar to Salendriel's. But he still did not trust him. Salendriel was the blood knight, a murderous, unholy knight who reveled in carnage and slaughter.

"Why are you here, blood knight?"

Salendriel unclenched his fists and smiled sadly.

"I just came by to thank you Cafilex. I see how Eliarainne has grown into a fine, young woman despite my nature."

The blacksmith snorted at the remark. Where Salendriel saw a fine, young woman, all he saw was a stubborn, headstrong girl with a passion for weapons, armor and war. The blood knight might as well have had a son…

"Despite your nature! Have you seen her in battle, Salendriel? Or when she is in one of her darker moods? She is practically a female blood knight!"

Salendriel's expression saddened even more.

"True once again, Cafilex. She's inherited her mother's courage; unfortunately she also takes after my ferocity. It would have been worse though, if I was the one who raised her. Besides, she has Makaelthos Solcry doesn't she?"

Cafilex turned away at the mention of Makaelthos's name. In a way, Eliarainne's feelings towards the foul ditch-knight were all too similar to the feelings his sister, Silsendra, had for Salendriel and he knew where that ended…

"Makaelthos Solcry is dead, Salendriel, just as my sister is dead. What a coincidence that you admit to, at least, have had a part in her death just as Eliarainne claims that she was the one who caused the death of that ditch-knight!"

Salendriel was silent for a while. Cafilex had done nothing but to remind him of Silsendra's loss. The female crusader's death pained him greatly, if he had known that it would be the result of their love, he would have done his best to avoid her. But he had not known. Back then even he was convinced that he was an ordinary knight. When he fell in love with Silsendra, he did not know that he was the blood knight, destined to be awakened at a certain time, to serve the Lord of Death. Silsendra had done what she could to protect him, as well as the child she carried, from the evil effects of the cursed armor he wore. She channeled such immense, holy energy that the strain, combined with child birth, finally caused her death.

"Makaelthos Solcry lives, Cafilex. He's probably on his way back already. But I did not come here to discuss him with you. All I came for was to thank you before I return to my own duties. Be safe, Cafilex."

With that the blood knight turned his back and walked away, leaving Cafilex to his own thoughts once more…

'He has some nerve, that Salendriel….to think he has any semblance of a right to call Eliarainne his daughter after the mess he left. I swear I will find a way to make that foolish knight change her path!"

Cafilex sat on an armchair and continued brooding. Eliarainne's knighthood would not have been a problem if she came from a different set of parents. But her situation made things different. Eliarainne was the daughter of Silsendra Sialsanderin and Salendriel the blood knight. Cafilex had watched the strange union between his wayward, crusader sister and the seemingly normal knight, Salendriel…

'Who could have thought that he was the dormant form of the blood knight? No one! And did Silsendra mind? No! She loved him even more! It was insanity!'

Cafilex mood darkened further as he remembered how later, Silsendra died during child birth and how the slowly awakening blood knight had asked him to care for the child they named Eliarainne.

'I should have refused…but I could not…Eliarainne is the only reminder I have of Silsendra. Besides, I will not give up in severing Salendriel's influence!'

Cafilex began to ponder though. There were things he did not expect. One was the sudden surfacing of Eliarainne's dark nature. The blood knight explained once that it would only occur if she was simultaneously exposed to both great evil and great physical trauma.

'It must have occurred during one of her "missions" with that ditch-knight…'

The other thing was Makaelthos's being alive. There was no doubt that Eliarainne would be overjoyed to find the crusader alive. But it would also mean her continuing down the same path that Salendriel took…

'Makaelthos Solcry…if I cannot have Eliarainne marry someone else then I will have to be rid of him. Salendriel was a fool to have rescued that Morrocan scum!'

Cafilex moved from brooding to plotting. There was a lot to plan for with all these unexpected events.

'There is one way to be rid of that crusader…'

Cafilex knew of their existence ever since they had once tried to ambush one of his spice caravans. It was a group that would probably not fail even in the task of eliminating a crusader like Makaelthos.

'It's time I brought NightKnife into this whole thing…'

······

Eliarainne stared at Makaelthos's room in shock. Trenzein was right, Khaesilya was missing. What made the matter even stranger was the fact that Makaelthos's sword was missing as well!

'A bastard thief must have broken in! He probably stole the saber to sell it and kidnapped Khaesilya for his sick amusement!'

The knight's fists shook. Was it not enough that she had to endure the loss of Makaelthos? Now she had to face the defilement of the only things that reminded her of him…

Eliarainne had other problems to take care of though. Agranias and Silmeia were still unconscious and the sentries have reported increased activity among the raydrics. It would only be a matter of hours before they attacked…

'Silmeia…not at this time!'

The knight remembered the strange expression on the priestess face inside the Pharaoh's secret chamber. Even the priestess, who seemed so resolute from the outside, was breaking down as well…

'Agranias is a source of concern as well…'

Eliarainne remembered how Agranias waved the black-bladed sword about. He had revealed that he was an abysmal knight like the black-armored beings who rode just outside of Prontera.

'He is a knight with a dark nature and perhaps a darker past…but still…'

Eliarainne remembered the lust for carnage she felt during the last battle with the orcs…

'So am I…'

The knight closed her eyes tightly and pushed the memories away. The pain was still fresh. She could still see Makaelthos being struck by Baphomet, Makaelthos being consumed by his own Grand Cross for one final attack…

The horns for battle sounded from within Prontera, forcing Eliarainne to clear her mind and prepare for another skirmish. The horns signaled that the raydrics were probably going to attack in a matter of hours. She had to be ready, with Silmeia or not!

······

Trenzein Zaisen stood at the head of the Second Wizard division. He was already prepared even before the horns even sounded. The wizard watched worriedly as the Second Priest division assembled without their head priestess. The battle had not yet begun but the priests were already badly shaken. It only went to show how much they depended on Silmeia after all…

'I have to make sure that the raydrics are destroyed quickly…prolonged battle is not an option for us today…'

Trenzein relaxed himself mentally. Tense minds often fumbled with spells during critical situations. He had to focus or the battle would be lost…

"Are you nervous mister Zaisen?"

The wizard turned behind him to find a familiar white-haired wizard standing there.

"Raven Huer…what are you doing here?"

The purple robed wizard grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"This battle and its outcome will be amusing, mister Zaisen. Just wait and see…"


	12. Fighting back

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 10: Fighting back

"Lances…ready!"

Eliarainne Sialsanderin stood in front of the First Knight Division once more. Her troops stood at attention as they watched the raydrics move into their own formations. In front of the numerous columns of raydrics rode the two abysmal knights, Dornacath and Phaernal. This was no pinprick attack, this was a major assault and the thought caused many of the knights to swallow hard in fear. To further worsen things, the Second Priest Division did not have their head priestess with them, even the black-armored knight who was always with her wasn't around.

'This will probably be the last…'

Eliarainne stared grimly at the gathering raydrics. This was probably the largest attack the Lord of Death's army was going to make and Prontera's forces weren't even at full strength. Silmeia's absence was already causing her priests to quiver from where they stood and with the Second Priest Division faltering; Eliarainne's knights were losing morale as well. The knight gripped her lance tightly, even if she was the only one standing against the raydric army, she would still charge.

'One last battle for me then…what a coincidence that Silmeia isn't taking part in it.'

Eliarainne raised her lance as the abysmal knights signaled for a charge. It was going to be the last charge she was going to make…

······

Kreizen Xalascent let out a battle cry and charged as soon as he heard the horns that signaled that the attack had begun. He was not surprised though, when Eliarainne charged past him. It was almost impossible to keep up with the knight in a battle these days. She was always the first to hit the line of raydrics and the last to withdraw when the battle was over. The blacksmith watched as several knights around Eliarainne were shot down by the raydric archers…

"'She's being too reckless. With Silmeia out for this battle, I'll have to watch her back by myself…"

The blacksmith raised his two-handed axe in time to block a raydric's attack. Kreizen, grit his teeth as he pushed back against the animated suit of armor. The raydric pushed back and attempted to behead the blacksmith with his axe's other edge.

"You God-cursed raydrics! All of this is your leader's fault!"

Kreizen pushed back even harder as two more raydrics locked their blades against his axe. The blacksmith's arms bulged against the strain. Despite the lack of a living being inside their hollow suits of armor, the raydrics had enough strength to make them equal to the red-skinned high orcs he had fought before…

'Except this time, they're assisting each other!'

Kreizen roared and put his entire weight against his two-handed axe. The sudden burst of strength pushed the raydrics back long enough for the blacksmith to pull out a bag of zenny and concentrate. Once more, golden light suffused Kreizen's axe with power. The blacksmith swung his weapon horizontally, striking all three raydrics at once. The force of his blow sent shards of armor flying from his enemies. Kreizen did not take the time to take a good look at his handiwork though. More raydrics surrounded him; their two-handed swords gleamed menacingly…

"I will be your opponent this time, blacksmith!"

Before Kreizen could react, a length of chain suddenly wrapped itself on his right arm. The blacksmith immediately recognized the weapon…

"Phaernal!"

Kreizen pulled against the chain with everything he had. He had seen Phaernal use this tactic before. If the abysmal knight managed to pull him in, the dark blade he held with his other hand would cut off the blacksmith's head with a single swing…

"I managed to see you fight against the orc hero once, blacksmith. You should at least entertain me for a while!"

The abysmal knight tugged against the chain he had entangled the blacksmith with. His dark blade waved dangerously close towards his opponents head…

"Kreizen!"

An arrow suddenly struck Phaernal on the chest. The shaft did not penetrate that well though. The abysmal knight merely glanced at the direction of whoever fired the annoying shot that scratched him. Kreizen did not bother to see who shot the arrow. He already knew who it was anyway. The blacksmith instead used the opportunity to untangle his arm from Phaernal's chains.

"It's typical of you to blindside people, abysmal knight! Let's see how you do in frontal combat!"

Kreizen raised his two-handed axe while behind him, Seihanine aimed another arrow. It would take a lot from the two Xalascents to bring down their enemy…

······

Trenzein Zaisen smiled as he sent down another blast of icy winds to freeze the onrushing raydrics in their places. All around the wizard, piles of armor were starting to accumulate along with the dead bodies of the wizards that were picked off by the raydric archers…

"Not too shabby, mister Zaisen, but I still fail to see why the Source chose you for this entire business!"

The green-haired wizard looked back in irritation to find Raven Huer yawning behind him. A raydric archer's arrow flew directly towards the white-haired wizard only to disintegrate before it could find its target…

"I'm in the middle of a battle here, Raven Huer! I don't have the leisure of trying to impress you!"

Raven Huer frowned at Trenzein's reply and gestured towards the squad of raydric archers that were firing at them. Almost immediately, a roaring blast of flame engulfed the squad, leaving only charred bits of armor in the spell's wake…

"Well, I suppose a squad of these things can get your hands full. A shame, mister Zaisen, and that's Master Raven Huer to you!"

Trenzein's eyes narrowed at the other wizard's hinting.

"Not likely…fine then, I'll show you what I can really do!"

Raven Huer grinned fiercely and pointed at the several squads of raydrics approaching them.

"Excellent! Here's your chance then!"

Trenzein's hands crackled with energy as the raydrics closed in on him and the Second wizard division. Having Raven Huer around was making the entire battle feel like a huge "hands-on" training session but seeing how the white-haired wizard destroyed the raydric archers with hardly an effort made Trenzein wonder if Raven Huer was actually arrogant or merely acting as his power allowed him…

"The First Knight Division needs support!"

Trenzein whirled as one of the wizards mentioned the First Knight Division. It had been an agreement between Silmeia, Kreizen, Seihanine and himself that they would make sure that Eliarainne did not do anything suicidal…

"Damn it, she's charging Dornacath!"

The green-haired wizard rushed towards the First Knight Division. He did not want to find out what would happen to Silmeia if they lost Eliarainne as well. Trenzein still remembered the priestess's appearance during that incident with Pharaoh.

'Sangius Magnus Exorcismus…I've heard of that spell before. If Silmeia has the capacity to cast that spell…'

The green-haired wizard's eyes narrowed. He had fought against Silmeia once and lost. The priestess had silenced him and blasted him unconscious with Holy light. The battle would be different if that ever happened again. He had taken steps to make sure that he was never caught in the same situation…

······

Eliarainne continued charging even as the rest of her division fell back. No knight wanted to be in the path of Dornacath when the abysmal knight charged. Around her the battle was raging fiercely. Arrows darkened the afternoon sky above them as the hunter divisions on top of the walls waged a ranged battle with the raydric archers below. Despite the disadvantage of lower ground, the raydric archers fired the arrows with enough force to punch through the ramparts. Below the walls, the knights, crusaders, monks and blacksmiths clashed with column after column of raydrics. The fourteenth knight division was struggling to keep up with its Knight Commander as the doppelganger cut a wide swath across the legion of raydrics. Eliarainne could see Kreizen struggle against one of the abysmal knights while being supported by his sister. The Second Hunter division behind Seihanine was being pinned down by heavy raydric archer fire. Trenzein and the Second Wizard Division was surrounded by raydrics as well, despite the green-haired wizard's constant spell casting that destroy large groups of the animated suits of armor. The other wizard, called Raven Huer, seemed bent only on watching them…

'What in the world is the Second Priest Division doing?'

The knight tried to find Silmeia's troop, only to discover them scattered across the different parts of the battlefield. Without Silmeia to focus their healing spells, the Second Priest division was quickly falling apart. Eliarainne did not have the time to get them together though. A pair of raydrics engaged her head-on, trying to decapitate her pecopeco while another pair of raydrics closed in from behind. Behind the initial raydrics rode the daunting figure of Dornacath the abysmal knight, one knight was impaled on the massive lance he carried even as his mount brought its hooves down on an unfortunate blacksmith. The abysmal knight's armor, as well as his horse's hooves was covered with blood…

"You're that knight who's been causing our army a lot of trouble…it will be a pleasure to show your head to my Lord…"

Dornacath signaled the raydrics to stand aside as he spurred his mount towards the knight. His black lance glinted in the afternoon sun as it plunged towards Eliarainne's chest. The knight answered by charging against the abysmal knight as well. Sparks flew as her own lance scraped against Dornacath's and headed straight towards the abysmal knight's chest…

"And you've caused this city far too much suffering, Dornacath. It won't bring me honor but I'll be bringing your head to the city anyway!"

Both lances found their mark. Eliarainne's lance punched through Dornacath's armor, grazing the abysmal knight's chest while Dornacath's lance bit deep into Eliarainne's side, sending the knight crashing from her pecopeco. The abysmal knight raised his lance triumphantly and stared down at his opponent…

"You are no match for me knight! I'll be taking your head…but I have no need for the rest of you!"

Dornacath caused his mount to rear up and aimed his lance. The black-hafted weapon descended at an incredible speed as Eliarainne struggled to get up…

'I…lost? This is the end then…'

Eliarainne closed her eyes. She did not expect to be defeated so easily by a lone abysmal knight. The sudden ringing of metal striking metal caused her to open her eyes again…

"Lady Eliarainne, please get up!"

The knight looked about. Blood pumped from the wound to her side and the loss of blood was causing her vision to blur. The voice was awfully familiar but she couldn't really place it yet. She had a hard time checking out who had spoken though, as a brilliant burst of light was shining directly in front of her. A curse from her abysmal knight opponent told her that this wasn't his doing…

"Lady Eliarainne!"

Eliarainne's eyes focused at last and widened as she realized who was talking to her. A pale hand grasped her arm and urged her to get up. The knight staggered to her feet as if she was emerging from a dream.

"Khaesilya? But…how is that possible? You're-!"

The sohee smiled radiantly and looked behind her. The light lessened, allowing them to see that it came from the saber of a man who had just deflected Dornacath's finishing blow…

"Eliarainne…you're not going to give up on me now, are you?"

The knight's eyes widened further. This was impossible, she couldn't believe it…it was…

"M-Makaelthos!?"

The crusader smiled and pushed the abysmal knight's lance away. Dornacath allowed his mount to fall back for a while and studied his new enemy. The crusader presented a dangerous threat with his shining sword and resolute pose. His mere presence was causing nearby enemy knights to suddenly cheer and fight harder than ever…

"Crusader or knight, I will destroy the both of you then!"

The crusader helped the knight get up and for a brief moment they just stood there, staring at each other. Eliarainne blinked her tears away as she saw the abysmal knight charge from behind Makaelthos. Khaesilya yelled a warning, causing them to focus on the battle for now…

'Makaelthos…alive…this is real…real…this means I can't die yet!'

Eliarainne grinned fiercely and wiped away all traces of tears on her face as she mounted her pecopeco once more. The knight adjusted her bone helm and let out a loud war cry that reached all the way to her faltering division. Makaelthos pointed his saber towards Dornacath…

"It's time the Lord of Death ceased playing around, abysmal knight. We're going to show him what it means to underestimate Prontera!"

The knight's morale soared as Eliarainne unfurled the standard of the Pronteran army. Almost everyone gave out a powerful shout, causing the battlefield to thunder with the ferocity of hundreds of knights. Eliarainne set her lance to kill on impact. Now was the time for fighting back…


	13. Tides

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 11: Tides

"It's the standard! Everyone rally to the First Knight Division!"

Trenzein Zaisen smiled grimly as he heard one knight shout for a rally. It was valiant for Eliarainne to raise the standard now. Almost every knight division in the front was mired against the legions of the raydrics they fought against. Priest support was erratic with the Second Priest Division in disarray; the other priests were having a hard time coordinating their efforts. The wizard divisions were being specifically targeted by the raydric archers while the Hunter divisions were being picked off from the walls.

"There's no way we can rally! We can't even coordinate our movements!"

Trenzein grit his teeth as he hurled a sphere of lightning towards one raydric, sending it hurtling into a squad of its allies. All eight raydrics fell into a heap of tangled pieces of armor, with seven of them struggling to reform despite the powerful electrical currents that their armor conducted.

"You're underestimating your own friend, mister Zaisen. Maybe if you looked at the standard she's bearing you'll have a boost to your morale."

Raven Huer regarded Trenzein with cool amusement. One raydric tried to rush him, only to disintegrate before it could even get a few feet from the wizard. Trenzein looked at the standard…

'There's nothing special about it; just an ordinary standard for the pronteran army. Wait a minute-!"

Trenzein's eyes widened as he looked below the standard. Eliarainne had attached it to the saddle of her pecopeco while she fought side-by-side with…

"That's Makaelthos!"

The green-haired wizard looked back to the pinned wizard divisions behind him. Makaelthos Solcry's loss was one of the biggest blows to army morale. Perhaps his return could boost it.

"Everyone get up! Rally behind that standard!"

Raven Huer smiled and looked at the squads of raydric archers that had lined up against the wizards. The suits of armor showed no signs of faltering as they mechanically shot their arrows towards the wizards. Hundreds of charred bits of armor testified that many of them had been picked off by spells…

"Rally, mister Zaisen? Perhaps you'd find it easier to accomplish if you didn't have those things trying to shoot you down."

Trenzein's eyes narrowed as he watched the raydric archers. The suits of armor did not even flinch as their enemies' morale slowly rose. A constant hail of arrows came from the assembled squads before them. Unless they were neutralized it would be impossible for any wizard to do anything…

'There's too many of them, a lone spell can't destroy their squads…'

Raven Huer interrupted Trenzein's thoughts once again…

"Perhaps your unique spell can stop them."

The green-haired wizard frowned. Was Raven Huer mocking him? Or was he serious about it?

"I can't, the spell's designed for one or a few enemies at best. Distributing it against all those would merely be the same as hurling a jupitel thunder at them individually!"

The white-haired wizard's smile widened.

"Then your spell is too limited, mister Zaisen. Not surprising as you based it off a completed spell instead of a proper spell seed. I suppose it's a start for any signs of proper spell development in this world…"

Trenzein fumed as the other wizard criticized his work. He had to admit that Raven Huer was correct though. No matter how powerful the spell was, it was still a revision of Jupitel thunder and it was also limited for this situation. What was annoying was that he had to refer to the wizard as "master" simply because he was wary of the possible might from the white-haired wizard.

"And I suppose you have a reason for pointing that out, master Raven?"

Raven Huer brushed the tangled mess that was his hair with one hand and looked at the raydric archers.

"What you need, mister Zaisen, is a spell that not only destroys everything in its path, but also breaks enemy formations apart. An "army" spell as you might call it. I wouldn't be averse to teaching you something if you'd show the proper respect."

Trenzein stared incredulously at the white-haired wizard and ducked as another raydric arrow whistled above him. The shaft struck another wizard behind him in the throat, silencing the man permanently.

"I doubt if you can teach me anything in the middle of a battle, master Raven."

Raven Huer shrugged his shoulders.

"I can if you do exactly as I tell you, mister Zaisen…"

······

"The knights are rallying, Hunter commander, should we support them?"

Seihanine waved a hand in irritation as she shot another arrow at the chain-wielding abysmal knight that attacked her brother. Phaernal held a length of chain in one hand and a massive, black-bladed sword in the other. Kreizen was swinging his two-handed axe at the abysmal knight, but he was having a hard time reaching his mounted enemy. Phaernal's reach was a huge advantage in their battle it took a lot of risk for Kreizen just to close in. Seihanine did her best to distract the abysmal knight with her arrows, but her shafts were barely penetrating Phaernal's dark armor. Some of her arrows even bounced off the plates if they struck the wrong spot.

"You support them! I have to take care of other matters!"

The hunter saluted and was about to return to his troop when an arrow struck him right between the shoulder blades. The man cried out and promptly fell dead. The shaft had severed his spine. Seihanine cursed silently and forced herself to shift her attention from her brother to the hunters behind her.

"Aim your bows towards the knights' rally!"

The Second Hunter Division complied and focused their fire towards the direction of the First Knight Division. Seihanine returned her focus on her brother once again, Kreizen was already panting from the exertion. He sported a large gash that ran vertically from his right shoulder to his chest. Phaernal, on the other hand, had several arrows stuck to his breastplate and a tear on his gauntlet that bled slightly.

"Move away from him, Kreizen!"

Seihanine shouted her warning in frustration. There was no way Kreizen could hear her from the walls. A flash of light from the corner of her eyes suddenly distracted the huntress, causing her to look at another direction. To her surprise a huge pillar of light had descended from the sky and began to move among the raydric archers, disintegrating them by the squads before disappearing a few seconds later…

'What was that thing-!?'

Seihanine tried to spot the one responsible for summoning the pillar. A flash of power like that could only come from a spell. And that spell was cast by…

'Zein and…'

Seihanine's eyes widened as she spotted the green-haired wizard. Trenzein was staring at his own hands in disbelief, as if he had no idea what had just happened. But what really surprised the huntress was the shining figure that floated behind the wizard. Even from afar, Seihanine could guess that the figure was a woman, with extremely long, golden hair that seemed to be made from pure light. She had her arms draped around Trenzein in a light embrace even though the green-haired did not seem to notice her. Seihanine's eyes narrowed as she focused on backing Kreizen up.

'This is insanity; I have to focus on Kreizen first…'

The huntress could not help but remember Trenzein's words though…

_"She is…my life…"_

Seihanine pondered even as she shot another arrow at Phaernal. While the sight of a radiantly beautiful woman hugging Trenzein was strangely…annoying, it only made her even more suspicious.

'Was that…the Source?'

······

"Rally!"

The doppelganger shouted the word over and over again. Partly because it made him seem "knight commanderly" to the Fourteenth Knight Division, also partly because it reminded him of events that he somehow still remembered after a thousand years of dormancy.

"They're shouting rally even when they're surrounded. When was the last time we were in this kind of situation, Seiros?"

Osiris did not bother replying as he bashed one raydric's helmet into pieces with a hammer blow. There was only one event that the doppelganger could possibly be talking about and he did not like being reminded of it. Remembering his days when he fought for Glastheim with the doppelganger also reminded him of Abraxil Sovivor and the entire business with Sangius Magnus Exorcismus. The mummy struggled to keep his head clear of thoughts though. He had to concentrate on winning this battle first. Unfortunately, the doppelganger did not mind talking for the both of them. Fortunately, the noise of the battle made sure that only those close to him could hear what he was talking about…

"It's just like that time we fought in the Glastheim regular army! Do you still remember that last war we fought? Great times, eh?"

The doppelganger grinned as he cleaved through a pair of raydrics with a swing of his sword. He still remembered rallying against overwhelming odds, charging into a squad of angry elf hunters and then slicing their ridiculous, pointy, ears from their arrogant, pale-skinned heads. Then he would charge into their rear lines, massacre some elven wizards and finally take out the elven general.

'It was the best war in history, and they call it such a stuffy name…Elven Extermination War…hmph! We did a lot more than exterminate the elves! Although that was the main reason why we were fighting it…'

The doppelganger paused for a while before sidestepping the swing of another raydric. Breaking a raydric into pieces was a different experience from killing an elf and bringing his ears back as a trophy. But the feeling of fighting against overwhelming odds was still the same. In some ways, he wished he wasn't immortal. All he needed now was the desperation to complete the nostalgic feeling…

"Knight Commander Buck!!!"

The doppelganger turned around to find his second-in-command shouting at him. Now here was a picture of the same desperation that he was just reminiscing about. Caltressa's voice was ragged by the time he paid her attention…

"What is it? Can't you see I'm thinking?"

The red-haired knight raised an eyebrow. How in the hells could she see if he was thinking or not? Then she gestured to the Fourteenth Knight Division.

"You have to lead the way if we're going to rally towards the First Knight Division!"

The doppelganger scratched his head for a while before shrugging his shoulders. It was the first time he was going to lead a rally. Usually, Osiris would do the leading…

"Fine…here we go then! Rally to me, Fourteenth Knight Division!"

Caltressa stared at her knight commander in disbelief although with a slight hint of admiration. Everything seemed like a game to Knight Commander Buck. Knights were dying all around him and he still had the courage to lead a rally and to declare it with an over-dramatic voice too. The knight shook her head and followed after Joe Buck. She could always talk to him about it later, if she didn't end up dead just trying to catch his attention…

Osiris watched in amusement as the doppelganger went ahead of him…

'Well, well…looks like that female knight has you on a leash, "Joe Buck", good for Prontera. For me as well…'

······

"You'll pay for blocking my finishing strike, crusader!"

Dornacath raised his lance for a killing blow. It was a good opportunity to kill the crusader before his knight companion could recover…

"The one who's going to pay is your lord, abysmal knight! I will destroy him for causing so much suffering in Prontera!"

Makaelthos Solcry pushed the lance aside with his shield and thrust his sword forward. Behind him, Eliarainne was urging the knights forward by waving the standard about. Khaesilya was holding her own against the raydrics that came her way. Farther behind them, the different knight divisions were surging forward at Eliarainne's display. Ahead of all the rest was the Fourteenth Knight Division...

Dornacath snarled as the glowing saber sliced into his armor, gashing him deeply on the chest. The abysmal knight hid his surprise when his black armor failed to stop the crusader's weapon.

'If I fail to destroy this foul crusader, Aelumina will find enough reason for Selinas to replace me!'

Dornacath thrust his lance forward again and cursed loudly as the crusader deflected it. What did it take to destroy this annoying man!?

"You've lost this battle, abysmal knight! Retreat if you wish to live to face your Lord!"

Dornacath stared at his army in disbelief. The crusader was right. The raydrics were being pushed back by the advancing knight armies. This was impossible! Even Phaernal was forced to move back…

"To face the Lord of Death in defeat is to perish! I would rather die fighting!"

Dornacath raised his lance and aimed it at the crusader's head. If he was going to be destroyed, he would take out the two beings responsible…

A brilliant flash of light exploded as soon as he struck…


	14. Respite

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 12: Respite

'What did I cast?'

Trenzein Zaisen stared incredulously at his hands. Before him, the only thing that remained of the raydric archer squads was a small pile of dust that was quickly being scattered by the wind. The pillar of light only lasted for a few seconds, barely enough time to pass over the enemy. If it had remained longer, it would have destroyed everything in its path…

"Did you enjoy the feeling, mister Zaisen?"

Raven Huer grinned at Trenzein's expression and watched as the rest of the wizard divisions snapped out of their dumbfounded state and began to move towards the converging knights. Trenzein closed his eyes and concentrated hard. What did he cast? How did he cast it? The words and gestures that Raven Huer told him to mimic slipped past his memory. He had cast the spell at Raven Huer's prompting and without the white-haired wizard; he knew that he would be unable to cast it again.

"What was that spell, master Raven?"

Raven Huer ran his hand over his hair again.

"What you cast, was an incomplete spell, mister Zaisen. You did not have the proper material components and you barely finished the verbal and somatic ones. I had to simplify the entire thing to let you cast something similar…"

Trenzein's eyes widened further. An incomplete spell? Something that powerful was incomplete?

"What is it? What do you call it?"

The white-haired wizard's grin widened. Explaining his spells was among the things that amused him the most. Mainly because he knew that the other wizard would have a hard time comprehending it.

"It's called Antithesis. Look for me after this battle, mister Zaisen, if you want to cast it again…"

With that, Raven Huer gestured once again and vanished. It was at that moment, Trenzein noticed the sudden flash of light that burst from Dornacath's position…

"Makaelthos!"

······

Dornacath stared in disbelief as his lance snapped in two. The black steel had cracked at first when it struck the crusader's shield. When the light burst, it shattered at one point and broke into two pieces…

"This is insanity! My lance cannot be broken by the strongest oridecon, let alone some crusader's shield!"

Makaelthos Solcry lowered his shield and pointed his saber at the abysmal knight. Behind him, Eliarainne had attached the standard to a special hook on her saddle and positioned herself behind the crusader.

"I fight for Prontera, abysmal knight! And my will to protect it is stronger than your lance!"

Makaelthos's saber sliced vertically into the middle of Dornacath's chest. Before the abysmal knight could react, another slash from the crusader completed the cross on his chest. The cut immediately exploded with holy energy, forcing the abysmal knight back…

"Eliarainne!"

The knight was already on the move before Makaelthos called her name. Despite her bleeding chest wound, Eliarainne pushed forward and plunged her lance right into the center of the cross-shaped explosion. The oridecon shaft punched straight past Dornacath's breastplate and into his chest…

The explosion slowly dissipated. It seemed as if everything in the battlefield stopped for a brief moment as Dornacath stared at the lance that was imbedded in his chest. The abysmal knight shifted his focus from the lance to the one who wielded it. The knight was seemed to hesitate if she should withdraw the weapon or leave it where it is.

"Impossible…I am an abysmal knight…I do not lose to mere mortals!"

Eliarainne's expression hardened as she pushed the lance deeper into Dornacath. The abysmal knight screamed, causing his mount to rear up. Eliarainne moved her own pecopeco backwards as Dornacath's scream seemed to slowly fade. The abysmal knight's armor fell apart and crashed all around him. The black horse neighed one last time before dissipating like smoke…

"It's over…"

Makaelthos approached the body carefully. The pieces of black armor were still smoking even as Eliarainne joined him. Where Dornacath's body was supposed to be, lay the body of a man, in his early thirties by the looks of his face. The man had dull, rust-red hair and a square jaw and his expression was that of astonishment. Eliarainne moved back as the man's eyes suddenly opened…

"Captain! The Lord of Death is coming straight at us! We must…we must-!"

The man's eyes stared blankly at both Makaelthos and Eliarainne before closing at last. The crusader inspected the small medallion around the man's neck…

_Dornacath Haistunal of the Glastheim Knights of Heaven_

Makaelthos's eyes narrowed in recognition even as the battle around them raged on. He knew enough of ancient history to recall that the Glastheim Knights of Heaven were among the ancient civilization's most elite troops. When the city was destroyed, it was widely believed that they perished fighting the Lord of Death in order to provide more time for Osiris and the refugees.

"Glastheim's Knights of Heaven…is this what happened to them?"

······

Phaernal did not have to look to know that Dornacath was dead. He felt it in the air the moment the crusader and the knight made their strike…

"Dornacath, you fool!"

Phaernal yelled out his frustration and whipped the blacksmith on the side of the face with his chain. He never expected Dornacath to fall, especially when the battle was going so well in their favor!

"How could you have lost!? To a pronteran crusader at that! You great, worthless fool!"

Kreizen stepped back as the abysmal knight before him renewed his attacks. A nasty bruise was already forming on the side of his face. Arrows bristled all over Phaernal's body, but the abysmal knight did not even seem to notice it…

'I'm beginning to see why Silmeia hates these things so much…'

Kreizen raised his two-handed axe to defend when his enemy suddenly paused.

Someone was blowing a signal horn…

The blacksmith looked about to see who was signaling for a retreat. To his surprise, the sound was coming from behind the raydric army.

"They're pulling back! It's about time!"

Kreizen watched in relief even as the abysmal knight fixed one last baleful stare at him before riding off. Upon hearing the sound, the raydrics simply stood at attention, turned their backs at the enemy, and marched away. Leaving the astonished knights to puzzle over the entire thing…

"Victory to the pronteran army once again!"

Kreizen was about to cheer when he caught sight of the knights who died in battle. Victory perhaps, but once more at a high price…

Seihanine Xalascent allowed herself to relax as the raydric army withdrew. They had somehow managed to repulse another major attack from the Lord of Death, not only that, she had seen Eliarainne kill one of the abysmal knights. But the huntress knew that all these things, despite being great victories, probably meant hardly anything to the Lord of Death. Seihanine's eyes narrowed as she spotted the one who signaled for the retreat. It was the bow-wielding abysmal knight…

"I haven't paid you back for that shot you gave me…"

A familiar voice suddenly whispered very close to Seihanine's ear…

"The abysmal knights will be the least of your worries soon enough, baby sister…"

Seihanine tensed, but it was too late. A gladius slipped underneath her chin, close to her jugular vein. Soft laughter confirmed the huntress's suspicions…

"Looks like our fun ends here, baby sister. It's really disappointing, but I've never refused anything that Abraxil wanted…"

······

Eliarainne panted as she watched the last of the raydrics march back their camp in the Sograt desert. It was a hard battle, but they had won. Now…

"It will probably take some time before the Lord of Death recovers from this attack. We've got a few days before he comes back in full force…"

Makaelthos sheathed his saber and watched the raydrics withdraw. Eliarainne shifted her focus from the raydrics to the crusader beside her…

"Makaelthos…"

The crusader turned towards his partner and smiled…

"Eliarainne, I…"

Before Makaelthos could even say anything, the knight's eyes filled with tears as she drew closer to him. Unmindful of the knights, blacksmiths, wizards, priests and all sorts of soldiers around him, Makaelthos took Eliarainne into his arms gently. For some strange reason, everything around them was quiet. Eliarainne sobbed slightly and looked straight into his eyes. Makaelthos stood breathless for a while, he had always felt that Eliarainne was attractive, but this moment was somehow different. Eliarainne had never seemed so beautiful to him than right now. Perhaps it was because it seemed a life time since he last saw her but...

The knight drowned out whatever thought that was inside Makaelthos's head when she pulled him closer and kissed him fully on the lips; the crusader's eyes widened in slight surprise before closing. Eliarainne's lips were soft, contrasting with how hard she gripped him by the plates of his armor. The knight pressed harder against him, kissing him harder. Makaelthos could taste something salty that somehow contrasted to the whole sweetness of the experience. At once he realized that it was probably a tear. The entire battlefield was still quiet…

"That's it!!!"

For a few moments, everyone close to the two were standing quietly and watching. Seeing First Knight Commander Eliarainne Sialsanderin kissing her supposedly dead partner was more shocking than watching her slay Dornacath, or watching the entire raydric army retreat. Everyone turned at the sound of someone exclaiming. Near the source of the shout, the cloaked monk, Seiros, slapped his forehead. Of all people, it was Knight Commander Joe Buck who had shouted, now the blonde knight seemed agitated for some reason…

"That's what I'm doing wrong! Moony must have done it when I wasn't looking. That sneaking cat!"

······

Trenzein couldn't help but smile as he watched the two kiss. For some strange reason, the wizard felt…envious. The feeling passed though, now that the battle was over, he had to seek out Raven Huer…

"Antithesis…how did he come up with that?"

Trenzein turned his back on the battlefield and walked back to the city. The battle was over for now, but instead of feeling satisfied with himself, Trenzein felt that he had a long way to go…

The wizard turned just in time to watch Maiha stab Seihanine from the walls…

······

"That's the way to do it, Makaelthos!"

Kreizen laughed and ran towards the two. It warmed his heart to see them finally back together again, and kissing in front of the entire army! It was almost as if they were getting married. At last he can forge as he used to!

"Looks like Prontera isn't as doomed as I first thought…"

Kreizen slowed down slightly as he moved past Osiris' cloaked figure. The mummy was clearly worried about other things…

"Don't rejoice too soon, blacksmith, the crusader may have brought more problems in than he can solve…"

Kreizen raised an eye brow. Osiris was among the most pessimistic immortals he had ever known. It was strange that he would partner with the doppelganger, who was probably his direct opposite.

"What do you mean by that, Seiros?"

The cloaked mummy started to walk away.

"The Lord of Death is never going to underestimate this army again…"

······

"So he's here…"

Trynis Eviskrae watched coldly as Makaelthos Solcry kissed his knight partner. The rogue immediately doused any flame of jealousy she could have felt. Instead she signaled for both Kallifen and another female rogue. Kallifen's voice was laced with worry…

"Are you sure of this decision, mistress Trynis?"

The rogue turned her back on Makaelthos and faced the aging assassin.

"Makaelthos Solcry is dead. He died when Prontera took over his head and made him choose to become a crusader. The city will pay for my loss…"

The other female rogue fingered the bow strapped behind her. Dull, gray eyes flickered with anticipation…

"Do you want him killed?"

Trynis shook her head.

"That crusader will not serve as enough revenge. Prontera must pay and this is why I will stand by this decision."

The rogue drew her weapon, a curved, wickedly-sharp, black bladed knife that resembled a fang and pointed it behind her cohorts…

"As guild mistress of NightKnife, I consider it a pleasure to work with you, Lord of Death…"

The silver-armored being nodded in acknowledgement of the gesture…

"Then have your people raise their weapons as a sign of our alliance, Trynis Eviskrae. For my part of the bargain, I leave you to manage Prontera for me after I take it…"

Trynis smiled grimly and gestured…

Hundreds of pairs of katars and daggers were raised at her command…


	15. Further complications

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 13: Further complications

"How does it feel, baby sister? Awful? Annoying? I'm sure it's a little something of both, Sei, and I don't blame you. It's not the kind of poison I would use…"

Seihanine clutched her side and looked at her hand. Sure enough it was covered in blood. The injury was not something Maiha would have caused. It was too deep and strangely enough; painless. It was unlike her deranged half sister to use such an efficient method. The huntress drew her bow and tried to point it at the assassin, only to have the weapon slip from her numbing fingers. The moment Seihanine heard the bow clatter on the stone floor atop the walls; she knew that she was helpless against Maiha. Whatever poison the assassin had applied to Malys was quickly causing her body to become numb. Her vision was starting to blur as well. The huntress tried scanning the immediate surroundings for anyone who could help. It was useless though, every hunter on top of the wall had come down to join the rest of the army in celebrating their sudden victory.

"You know, baby sister, sidewinder poison is probably the least likely poison I would have used on you. I mean, there's no pleasure in having it burn through your blood like myst or argos poison does. All you get is that annoying numbing and weakening sensation and after that…"

Seihanine did not hear the rest of Maiha's words as the huntress passed out completely. Maiha Il-Xalascent smiled and hoisted her half sister's unconscious form on her shoulders.

"You pass out and the sidewinder eats you alive…"

The assassin's smile widened as she watched Trenzein appear right in front of her. The wizard's face was contorted in fury.

"Put her down, Maiha!"

Maiha took out a piece of butterfly wing…

"Not today, Zein, if you want us to continue this little scene of ours; be around…"

Before Maiha could crush the butterfly wing and activate it, an arrow suddenly flew from behind her, imbedding itself into her palm.

"Let her go, Maiha!"

Both the wizard and the assassin turned to face the one who fired the arrow. Behind Maiha was a hunter, with short, spiky brown hair, an aquiline nose and brown eyes. His face was somewhat haggard and his skin was tanned by spending countless hours under the sun.

"Eldrid! And here we were, thinking that Reiz had chopped you up! What are you doing back among the living?"

The hunter aimed another arrow at Maiha…

"That's no longer your concern, Maiha. Put Sei down and leave!"

The assassin dropped her half sister and jumped from the wall. Trenzein was about to rush over to Seihanine, but the brown-haired hunter beat him to it. Eldrid was already holding a green potion over the huntress's mouth…

"Sei! Are you alright?"

The huntress opened her eyes briefly and managed to take a sip of the all-purpose antidote…

"Eldrid? You're supposed to be dead…"

The hunter smiled tenderly and held Seihanine closer.

"Reiz was more forgiving than I thought…but hush Sei. Recover first and I'll tell you everything later…"

Trenzein's eyebrow twitched at the gesture, although he did not say anything. Now was not the time for arguing, they had to get Seihanine somewhere safe first. The hunter called Eldrid lifted Seihanine in his arms and looked at him…

"We have to take her to her home. I'll carry her, wizard, please led the way…"

Trenzein's expression darkened further; nonetheless he gestured silently for Eldrid to follow and led the way…

······

"You keep making me do all these things, Abraxil, are you sure it's necessary?"

Maiha Il-Xalascent leaned against a wall inside the Dark Lord's hall inside Glastheim. The huge, skeletal figure had transformed once again to his "mortal look". Maiha shivered as the sinister-looking priest approached her slowly. There was something incredibly frightening about the way Abraxil Sovivor would walk up to her. The feeling of fear that left her weak in the knees felt delightful to Maiha, the mere threat of the pain that Abraxil could cause made her feel faint…

"Are you getting impatient, Maiha? Perhaps a little something to distract you with…"

Abraxil cupped the assassin's chin with one hand and placed the other on her forehead. Bolts of black energy surged from his hand and into the assassin's head. Maiha gasped and writhed against the Dark Lord's grasp. The hole on her palm slowly closed. The assassin made light, squealing sounds as the Dark Lord maintained his grip…

"A-Abraxil…I.-I…"

Whatever Maiha wanted to say was drowned out when the Dark Lord intensified the negative energy that he channeled into the assassin's body. Maiha moaned and threw her arms around the priest, her breathing grew heavy. Abraxil smiled and released his grip, causing the assassin to sigh.

"I think that's enough reward for a job well done, Maiha Il-Xalascent. Among all my minions, you are the one I am most pleased with as of right now…"

Maiha replied by nibbling on the Dark Lord's neck…

"You know that I'd kill anyone for you, Abraxil. There's no one I'd rather have hurt and use me like you do…"

Abraxil let the assassin work her way up to his form's ears.

"You know that I am undead in whatever form I take don't you, Maiha?"

The assassin moaned once again and looked at stared at Abraxil's eyes. Maiha's own eyes were sleepy…

"Does that bother you, Abraxil? Because that's really driving me crazy for you, you know…"

The Dark Lord chuckled and held Maiha back…

"If I had met you during my days in ancient Glastheim, my plans would have long come to fruition, Maiha. A shame…"

The assassin smiled and slid to the floor. The Dark Lord's "reward" had left her dazed and weak…

"Speaking of plans, Abraxil, just why are you taking so long with Zein and Sei? You could take their souls if you wanted to…"

The priest turned his back on Maiha and returned to his scrying.

"The huntress's use is limited to me, Maiha, once I am finished with her, I'll leave her to you. As for Trenzein Zaisen, his soul is not enough if it remains in such a state. Once I corrupt him, I will have all the advantage I need over the Source…"

The assassin raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you stand to gain by bringing Eldrid into this?"

Abraxil chuckled once again…

"The plan is simple, Maiha. Wizards are prone to corruption only if they are isolated from anything that maintains their sanity. After all, magic is a debilitating force. I've already shown Trenzein Zaisen that he has no peers among the wizards of Rune-Midgard when I had you frame him. Isolated from his society he only has his friends now. Once I separate him from his huntress lover, I can simply watch him self-destruct…"

Maiha's eyes widened.

"So that's why you had Eldrid save her from me! And here I was thinking that you only wanted to spoil my fun!"

The Dark Lord traced some arcane symbols in the air and activated his scrying spells. He had a lot of plans working simultaneously to ensure that he had the advantage over the war.

"Now why would I do that, Maiha, when your "fun" is enjoyable to me as well?"

The assassin smiled at the Dark Lord and continued to watch him. She had no strength to do anything else for the moment…

"What about the priestess?"

Abraxil's smile widened as he magically watched the priestess…

"Each one of Trenzein Zaisen's friends is of use to me, Maiha, other than that foul crusader who does nothing but hinder my plans! Blood knight's daughter is still unstable despite outward appearances. Moonlight's blacksmith lover is causing him to lose control over the fox maiden's body, effectively keeping him out of the war until I can deal with him personally. The huntress gives me the leverage I need over Trenzein Zaisen, while the wizard will give me the leverage I need for the Source. Silmeia Cafilence holds my Sangius Magnus Exorcismus for me and her abysmal knight lover is all I need to get it back…"

Maiha shuddered. Abraxil had thought of everything, it seemed impossible that he would lose the war with so many plans…

"What about Baphomet?"

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed at the thought of the goat-demon. As of now Baphomet was content with watching Prontera suffer. The demon was sure that once the Dark Lord put his plans into motion, he would cause a slaughter that he would be incapable of accomplishing by himself…

"Baphomet is a tool, a less serviceable tool than you, Maiha, but a useful tool nonetheless…"

Maiha's smile widened as she closed her eyes. It was clear now that Abraxil favored her most among those he worked with. It won't be long now until she monopolized his attention. The assassin fell asleep on Glastheim's cold, stone floor. The Dark Lord laughed and stared at the sleeping assassin.

"A shame indeed…"

······

"Sei! What happened? Was it Maiha!?"

Kreizen Xalascent immediately took his sister from Eldrid's arms. Trenzein was silent as he stood behind the blacksmith…

"I already gave her a green potion, Reiz. She'll be alright…"

The blacksmith stared dubiously at the hunter.

"Eldrid? How-?"

The hunter cut Kreizen off with a sharp gesture.

"Now is not the time, Reiz. What I have to say is clan Xalascent matter…"

The hunter emphasized the words "clan Xalascent" as he shifted his gaze to Trenzein. The wizard scowled at the gesture and turned to face Kreizen. The blacksmith shook his head and kept silent, although his eyes were apologetic. Trenzein understood the gesture and prepared to leave.

"Fine, I'll see how Silmeia's doing…"

With that the wizard walked briskly away. Kreizen did not fail to notice the clenched fists he kept to his side…

"Reiz…"

The blacksmith forced himself to face the hunter. Eldrid Xalascent was his cousin after all. Although he was quite sure that he had buried his two-handed axe into the hunter's chest nearly six years ago…

"How did you survive my challenge, Eldrid?"

The hunter stared at Seihanine's unconscious form…

"You left me for dead in the dueling grounds, cousin, but fortunately for me, a priest arrived right before I bled to death…"

Kreizen gripped his two-handed axe tightly.

"Don't think I have forgiven you, cousin, I'd challenge you again if I didn't have Maiha to worry about…"

The hunter did not look Kreizen in the eye…

"I love Seihanine, Reiz, being her cousin means nothing to me. I wish you could see past the clan's precepts and understand me…"

Kreizen scowled and stepped between Eldrid and his sister.

"Seihanine doesn't love you, Eldrid. What you feel is a crime to our clan. As the Xalascent patriarch, I will never allow it!"

The hunter looked calmly at the blacksmith…

"As I recall, Reiz, you were far too quick in challenging me. Sei had yet to give me an answer…"

Kreizen was about to make another angry retort when a golden-haired girl walked into the room. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep…

"Mister Kreizen?"

The blacksmith's fist shook, but he forced himself to grin when he faced Moonlight.

"Did you sleep well, Moonlight?"

The girl smiled and nodded. Eldrid moved past Kreizen and brushed some of Seihanine's hair from her face...

······

Trenzein Zaisen found himself facing Raven Huer. The white-haired wizard was standing on top of one of Prontera's buildings. The rooftop was spacious and relatively flat…

"Well, mister Zaisen, you've managed to seek me out. Are you sure about this?"

The green-haired wizard adjusted the magic instructor's hat on his head…

"I'm sure. Teach me Antithesis, master Raven…"

The white-haired wizard grinned and gestured at Trenzein to come forward.

"I will, if you make me use my magic, mister Zaisen."

Trenzein raised an eyebrow…

"Make you use your magic?"

Raven Huer's grin widened.

"That's right. Fight me first, mister Zaisen, show me the height of your capabilities. If you make me cast one spell in retaliation, I'll teach you Antithesis and how to develop spells of equal power. Once I'm through with you, you'll be the most powerful wizard in the whole of Rune-Midgard!"

Trenzein grinned in return; he had to let off some steam anyway. With Makaelthos and the rest of the knights gathering to discuss their next move against the Lord of Death, he had plenty of private time with the enigmatic Raven Huer…

"Fine! I'll show you what I can do then!"

The rooftop exploded with magical energy…


	16. Focus

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 14: Focus

"You're boring me, mister Zaisen…"

Raven Huer yawned and stepped slightly to the side, evading yet another barrage of elemental bolts from Trenzein Zaisen. The green-haired wizard's eyebrow twitched as his hands continued to crackle with energy. He was throwing everything he had at the white-haired wizard and all his opponent was doing were slight movements to completely neutralize his attacks…

"You're fighting like a Geffenian scholar, mister Zaisen. The Source must be in a worse condition that I thought if she chose you for this…"

Trenzein waved his had again, sending another jet of ice towards his opponent. Raven took another step to the left and shrugged his shoulders as the spell streaked harmlessly past him…

"You're making me waste my time, mister Zaisen. I've destroyed cities for that sort of annoyance…"

Raven Huer suddenly charged forward and smashed his fist into Trenzein's face. The green-haired wizard flew back for a few feet before crashing on his back. Raven Huer raised his fists and grinned…

"Let's up the stakes. If you can't make me cast a spell then I'm going to beat you to death with my fists!"

Trenzein wiped the blood from his lip and stood up. Raven Huer seemed so whimsical at times. He regarded everything in Rune-Midgard with the faint amusement of a complete stranger. Now he was threatening to kill Trenzein if he failed this test…

'This was probably what he had in mind in the first place…"

Bolts of electricity began to surge through Trenzein's arm as a sphere of lighting formed in his hand. The green-haired wizard still couldn't understand how Raven Huer could evade his spells so effortlessly…

"Too slow!"

Before Trenzein could even complete the spell, his opponent had grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach. The green-haired wizard doubled over in pain. Raven Huer's punch had the force of a blow from a mace…

"What's the matter, mister Zaisen? I knew you were slow but not like this!"

Trenzein struggled to get up, only to have Raven Huer kick him in the ribs. The green-haired wizard fell flat on his back…

"The kobold of a huntress is distracting you again, isn't she?"

Trenzein's eyes widened briefly before he sprang to his feet…

"That's none of your business!"

Rave Huer's fist struck Trenzein's face once again, causing him to reel back.

"Unless you can stop me from beating the hells out of you, mister Zaisen, I can make anything my business without your consent…"

Another blow from the white-haired wizard sent Trenzein sprawling to the ground once again…

"That huntress is a distraction, Trenzein Zaisen. Every thought of her slows your casting time by a fraction of a second; at your power you wouldn't survive a real spell duel if you found yourself in one. Abraxil Sovivor would turn you to dust with less than a shrug…"

Trenzein struggled to rise again and failed. Raven Huer had planted his foot on his chest, pinning him neatly to the rooftop…

"I could step on your neck instead, mister Zaisen, choking you or breaking your spine would be too easy and you're starting to deserve it with such poor performance. And if I kill you, you'd still be thinking about that blubbering huntress."

Trenzein flushed in anger and grabbed hold of Raven Huer's foot. It was obvious now that the white-haired wizard was either reading his mind or had researched his background well…

"What I think isn't important to you or the Source, master Raven. Let's just get this duel over so I can learn your spell already!"

Raven Huer shrugged again and pressed his foot even harder against Trenzein's chest…

"You're one arrogant bastard to say what's important to the Source and what's not. I've seen plenty of worlds deprived of the Source. They turn into desolate wastelands, where machines and stupidity rule, where power is not measured by a man's value but by the efficiency of his weapon. That huntress will be the reason if this happens to your Rune-Midgard."

Raven Huer ran his hand over his hair and smiled.

"The irony of it all is that all this anguish you feel means nothing in the end…"

Trenzein ceased struggling for a while and looked curiously at the white-haired wizard.

"What are you talking about?"

Raven Huer removed his foot, allowing Trenzein to stand up.

"Do you love that huntress, mister Zaisen? Or is she just some "thing" that keeps you amused occasionally? Now that we're asking these questions, why not apply them to how she feels about you?"

Trenzein froze at that question. He had no idea himself. For some reason, he was extremely angry when that Eldrid fellow beat him to taking care of Sei, and then "shooing" him away with the tiresome "clan Xalascent business" routine. What surprised him though was that he was willing to go along with it. He could have stayed there and argued about his right to be around while they discussed anything about Maiha and Seihanine…

"You're not sure, are you? Would you like me to clear things up?"

Trenzein glared at his opponent in irritation. Rave Huer seemed to know everything even though he had absolutely no business finding out…

"What you are doing, mister Zaisen, is procrastinating. You're so distracted that I can hear your thoughts all the way here. Always about how that huntress feels or thinks or if you've pushed her too far or how some assassin is driving her completely insane. You will never find the answer to those questions by yourself, mister Zaisen, so I suggest you stop worrying about it."

Raven Huer eyed Trenzein with amusement…

"You don't really think that you're that important to her, do you? Even a complete fool could see how she's cold-shouldering you into the background. And now she has Eldrid fellow back. Anyone can see that he's more than some cousin…"

The white-haired wizard wrinkled his nose in disgust while Trenzein considered his words. As much as Trenzein hated to admit it, there was truth in his opponent's words…

"You know nothing about this entire thing, master Raven. Stop poking your nose into other people's business!"

Raven Huer gestured for Trenzein to attack once again. The green-haired wizard hurled a sphere of lightning towards his opponent…

""Preserving magic is always my business, mister Zaisen! I'm not letting another world get cut off from the Source because her chosen is fooling around with women! Leave the Xalascents to their incestuous dealings and concentrate on your magic!"

Trenzein's expression darkened at Raven Huer's hinting. There was no way that Seihanine was like that! But what did he know? It wasn't like he knew how Seihanine thought and felt. Five years of traveling with her did not dispel the air of mystery that she always surrounded herself with.

"You know the truth about the matter, mister Zaisen. Admit it already. The huntress probably hates your guts as much as she's probably in love with her own cousin! Why do you think she shot you? Do you really believe that she mistook you for a female assassin? The only reason you're alive is because even she knows that you're useful for the victory of Prontera. She is the efficient one after all…"

Trenzein shook his head furiously and hurled another sphere at Raven Huer. The white-haired wizard smiled lazily and moved a little to the left to avoid it…

"Your arrogance extends to the way you deal with people. Unfortunately, magic and people are two different things. You can always count on a spell to have the same effect each time you cast it. People aren't as reliable. As you will see soon enough…"

Raven Huer suddenly moved towards the edge of the rooftop and stared down. Curious, Trenzein followed the wizard's gaze and found…

'Sei…'

Trenzein stood motionless on top of the building and watched as the huntress left her brother's house. A moment later, the hunter named Eldrid walked towards her. The green-haired wizard's fists shook as the hunter suddenly hugged Seihanine. Instead of struggling, the huntress hugged him back…

"You're right…"

Trenzein turned to face the white-haired wizard who stood beside him. His eyes glowed menacingly with golden light. Raven Huer grinned as he watched a powerful aura of magic surround his opponent.

"I suppose jealous rage is far more useful than lovesick sluggishness, mister Zaisen. Attack me again, although you'd better make me cast something with that one!"

Trenzein did not bother replying, instead another pair of lightning spheres formed in his palms. The green-haired wizard hurled the first sphere towards Raven Huer, who immediately sidestepped the spell. The white-haired wizard raised an eyebrow as his opponent dashed towards him…

"Well, this is different…"

Raven Huer raised his fists again as Trenzein rushed him. Instead of hurling the second sphere though, Trenzein clenched his fists. The sphere of electricity in his hand exploded into a blinding flash of light. Raven Huer blinked to clear his vision…

Trenzein had disappeared from his sight…

"Interesting…"

Trenzein suddenly appeared above Raven Huer, his fists raised for a hammer blow. The white-haired wizard replied by jumping straight at him, his own fists rose for a strike.

"I'm going to learn that spell even if I have to beat it out of you, "master" Raven!"

Trenzein suddenly unclenched his hands and gestured. At once he vanished and reappeared below his opponent…

"You could easily counter by teleporting but that would mean casting a spell!"

Two more lightning spheres appeared in Trenzein's hands. The wizard hurled them at the same time and grinned. There was no way Raven Huer could dodge this time…

"Brilliant interpretation!"

Raven Huer gestured, causing the spheres to double in size and hurtle towards Trenzein. The green-haired wizard raised an arm to protect himself but the spell did not strike. Instead the spheres exploded into harmless flashes of light…

"Well, that's that. Looks like you have enough intelligence to be taught by me after all…"

With that, Raven Huer cast another spell. Trenzein recognized the gestures for a warp portal spell and sure enough, a large, shimmering hole appeared in front of him. It would have been a simple spell, nothing to be proud about except that wizards had no capacity to open warp portals…

"Step inside, mister Zaisen. When you learn Antithesis, you'll realize how far you really have to go…"

Trenzein complied and promptly vanished from the rooftop. Raven Huer glanced back to the embracing hunters. While to other observers it would seem as if Eldrid and Seihanine Xalascent were locked in an embrace, the only thing that he saw was the handiwork of a powerful illusion spell.

'You're gambling with devastation by provoking the Source's chosen, Abraxil…'

The white-haired wizard gestured lazily. At once, the image of Eldrid and Seihanine Xalascent dissipated like smoke…

'I'll play your game for a while, student of mine. It serves my purpose after all…'

With that, Raven Huer vanished as well…

······

'He's too unpredictable…'

Abraxil Sovivor eyed Raven Huer's fading image warily…

'The last time I saw that man, he was watching me, Osiris and the doppelganger lead a parade of victory in the streets of Glastheim. Two thousand and thirteen years pass and he doesn't develop a single line of age…'

The Dark Lord looked back to what memories he had regarding the arrogant, white-haired wizard. Raven Huer was his teacher once. Along with Osiris, he learned everything he knew from Rave Huer. It was after witnessing his "master" fight seriously that made Abraxil crave ultimate power. He would not stop until he could defeat Raven Huer…

'Everything goes according to plan but he can ruin it all with a word…'

The points of light that served as the Dark Lord's eyes flared from their hollow sockets. Trenzein Zaisen was falling into his trap, but instead of being pleased, he was more worried than ever. There was only one way to ensure that Trenzein Zaisen would remain in his isolated state…

"Seihanine Xalascent must be driven over the edge as soon as possible. Maiha! Tell Eldrid to speed up the completion of our plan."

The assassin rose lazily from her supine position on the floor and slipped back to her clothes. The floor around her was covered with fresh blood and a variety of cutting implements from the torture chambers below the prisons of Glastheim. In less than a second she was gone from the ruined city…

'I did not expect Raven Huer to interfere this much…but not even he can stop me!'

The Dark Lord clenched his skeletal hands. Once he owned the souls of both Trenzein Zaisen and Silmeia Cafilence, he would win the war by himself. After that, there was only ultimate power…


	17. Knights

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 15: Knights

_"Seal the gates…"_

_"But, captain! That will seal us inside Glastheim along with the Dark Lord, the Lord of Death and Baphomet!"_

_"If we don't hold them here, Selinas, they will reach Osiris and the refugees. As the knights of heaven we must put the survival of Glastheim's people above our own lives."_

_"We stand by your decision, Captain Agranias. It will be our honor to have you lead our final charge against the traitor, Abraxil Sovivor!"_

_"Aelumina…I thank you…I thank all of you! It was my greatest honor to lead the Knights of Heaven! For the glory of Glastheim!"_

_······_

_"This isn't the way you wanted it to end, do you?"_

_"Lord of Death…"_

_"The Knights of Heaven have been worthy adversaries to me, Sir Agranias. I would consider it a waste to have to slay all of you."_

_"This is the fate we chose, Lord of Death. Slay us as you see fit. We've lost this battle."_

_"Did you choose this way to die, Agranias? Or did Abraxil and Osiris choose for you? If the Knights of Heaven made the decisions, do you think Glastheim would be reduced to rubble?"_

_"I…"_

_"No answer…you deny the truth, Captain Agranias. Had the knights made the decisions then all of this would have been prevented. But no one listens to the knights. We are born for one purpose only; to fight for those who command us. I've come to change the fate of all knights, Captain Agranias. No longer must you bend your knee to fools who could never comprehend the battles you endure. Ride by my side and we will subjugate this world of Rune-Midgard. Everything will be under the rule of the knights! Discipline will win over greed! Efficiency over pride! The greater glory before self-aggrandizement! Once Rune-Midgard is under my command, I will make Glastheim great once again…what do you say, Captain Agranias? Pledge your allegiance to me…"_

_"I…"_

_"Captain, whatever decision you make, I will ride with you!"_

_"Selinas…"_

_"We are doomed in all ways. It would be far better for us to ride with the Lord of Death to glory and power instead of serving as food for Baphomet or experiments for Abraxil!"_

_"Aelumina…is this what all of you want?"_

_"Lead the way, captain, and we shall follow you as always!"_

_"If this is what you all want…we will ride with you then, Lord of Death!"_

_"To my side then…my abysmal knights!"_

······

Agranias's eyes fluttered wide open and at once the last images of his dream receded.

'I chose this…I could have allowed him to kill us all and that would have been the end of it. Why did I choose to ride with him as an abysmal knight?'

The abysmal knight clutched his head and pushed the memories away. What he thought now would not change the past.

"Agranias."

The abysmal knight looked around him. He was back in the infirmary, resting on the same bed where he lay when he was first brought into Prontera. Silmeia was already seated beside him. Her face was haggard and extremely pale.

"Priestess…you should be resting as well."

The priestess suddenly grasped Agranias's hand.

"I couldn't sleep. Then I saw you lying next to my bed. I don't know what happened when the Pharaoh kidnapped me, Agranias, but I'm sure you're injured because of me again."

Agranias sat up and stared at the priestess's eyes. The abysmal knight was relieved to see that Silmeia's dark brown eyes were no longer blank with sheer hatred for abysmal knights although he did not like the intense guilt he saw in them right now.

"Priestess, what happens to me isn't your fault. I chose what I did and in that fight with Pharaoh and I chose to protect you."

Silmeia's grip tightened on Agranias's hand.

"I'm always "priestess" to you these days, Agranias…what's wrong? You seem so distant."

The dark-armored knight was silent. The closer he got close to Silmeia, the more he experienced her virtue and as he continued to do so, the more he was reminded of what he really was but watching Silmeia stare at him so sadly was causing his chest to ache. Agranias raised his other hand and placed it against the priestess's cheek. Silmeia's skin felt warm despite the metal of his black gauntlet. He began to run his hand through the priestess's long, black hair…

"Silmeia-"

The priestess drew closer to the abysmal knight and pressed her lips against his. Startled, Agranias drew back instinctively but failed. The mere sensation of the softness of Silmeia's lips pressing against his own was overwhelming. He knew that he really wanted this, despite the constant whispers of his conscience, telling him how wrong this was. It was not enough to stop him though. His arms encircled the priestess and pulled her into a crushing embrace. Instead of struggling, Silmeia kissed him even harder. Her hands fumbled on the straps and buckles that held his armor into place. On impulse, Agranias suddenly rolled over, pinning the priestess to his bed. The abysmal knight kissed her back with equal passion.

Silmeia drew her next breath sharply as she felt one of Agranias's hands slide down her back. She struggled to remove at least a portion of the armor that covered Agranias like an unfeeling shell. It was…unfair for her part, she wanted to give Agranias the same feeling he was giving her. She felt herself smile as she managed to move her finger tips past the gap of Agranias's armor. It did not equal his actions but it was, at least, a start. Silmeia felt guilty doing this in the middle of a war. But these rare moments with Agranias, while it did not ease her mind completely, helped her forget the soldiers she could not save and the abysmal knights who caused so much death and destruction right outside Prontera's gates. It was so rare that Agranias showed this kind of affection towards her.

"Priestess, stop."

Silmeia opened her eyes to find that Agranias had moved away from her. The dark-armored knight stood up and looked away…

"I shouldn't be doing this."

Silmeia sat up and watched Agranias sadly. It always ended like this. Something always kept held Agranias back. She didn't know what it was and Agranias never mentioned anything about it but it obviously had something to do with her sister, Lystra.

"Knight Commander Agranias!"

Both Agranias and Silmeia turned to see who had come in. It was a knight from Agranias's division.

"Knight Commander, the captain of the southern gates requests your presence."

Agranias acknowledged the knight and looked apologetically at Silmeia one last time before hurrying out of the infirmary.

The priestess's expression saddened further as the knight left.

······

"What's going on at the southern gates?"

Agranias managed to grab his two-handed sword before rushing out of the infirmary. The saddened expression on Silmeia's face was so hard to bear, almost as hard as trying to stop himself from going further during that moment. He had to focus on other matters before he broke down before the priestess.

"An abysmal knight has approached the gates alone, knight commander. The sentries were about to shoot it down when it called for a parley. Sir Makaelthos has talked to it already and it said that it wanted to duel with you!"

Agranias's eyes narrowed.

"Is it Phaernal?"

The knight shook his head…

"No, sir, it's a different abysmal knight. We suspect that it was sent to replace Dornacath."

Agranias raised an eyebrow at the last remark…

"Dornacath's dead? And you said Sir Makaelthos talked to the abysmal knight. Isn't Sir Makaelthos dead?"

The knight's eyes widened. It was already common knowledge in the army that Makaelthos Solcry had returned and that the abysmal knight, Dornacath, was dead. Then he remembered that Agranias was not part of the last battle.

"Sir Makaelthos has returned, knight commander, he was the one who killed Dornacath."

Agranias was silent for a while. The news had given him mixed reaction. He was relieved and glad that Makaelthos Solcry was alive. It meant that the sohee, Khaesilya, had normalized from her vegetative state. He was also relieved that Prontera's enemies lessened with the fall of an abysmal knight although it saddened him as well. He had fought side-by-side with Dornacath since their days in Glastheim.

······

_"Good fight eh, captain?"_

_Agranias smiled as Dornacath rode beside him. Strapped to the man's saddle was a metal ring, bristling with bloody, pointed ears._

_"You've certainly accounted for yourself in this battle, Dornacath."_

_The knight of heaven grinned and looked fondly at the metal ring._

_"Twenty pairs of elven ears! Each pair belongs to an elven hunter!"_

_Agranias nodded his approval and rode on._

_"Good work, Dornacath. Between our troop and Osiris' we just might exterminate these elves yet!"_

_Dornacath grinned with pleasure at his captain's commendation. Then he saw the metal ring that was strapped to his captain's saddle and gaped. At least a hundred pairs of elven ears bristled on the ring._

_"You're understating again, captain. You should just say that between you and Osiris, the elves shall definitely be exterminated!"_

_Agranias merely smiled and nodded before riding ahead._

······

Agranias pushed the memory to the back of his mind. Dornacath was finally dead. He could only hope that, in death, Dornacath was freed from The Lord of Death's power. But it was more likely that his soul was damned to serve the silver-armored monster forever.

'I'm sorry, Dornacath. I led you to the Lord of Death's service.'

Agranias finally reached the southern gates. Immediately, he smiled as he watched the crusader, Makaelthos, approach him. Behind the crusader, Khaesilya smiled and bowed slightly to the abysmal knight.

"Glad to see you're fine, Sir Agranias."

Agranias nodded and clasped Makaelthos's shoulder with one hand.

"I would say the same for you, Sir Makaelthos."

The crusader's expression became serious as they looked down on the lone abysmal knight standing before the south gates.

"He says he wants to duel with you."

Agranias stared hard at the abysmal knight. At once he recognized the pair of shorter dark swords, hanging by the abysmal knight's belt. There was only one abysmal knight in his troop who favored the dual-sword style.

'Selinas...'

······

"Are you sure that you're allowing Selinas to duel with Agranias?"

Phaernal rode beside the captain of the abysmal knight troop, Aelumina. After Dornacath's death and the resulting failure of the last attack, Aelumina had decided to handle the conquest of Prontera personally. Selinas had approached her then, asking that he be allowed to duel with their former captain before the next attack. Strangely enough, Aelumina had agreed to the whole thing.

"It's about time Selinas realized for himself that he cannot match Agranias in single combat."

Phaernal looked dubiously at his captain. Among all the abysmal knights, it was Aelumina who hated Agranias the most. It was surprising that she wasn't the one asking Agranias for a duel.

"What if Agranias slew Selinas?"

The abysmal captain laughed harshly.

"Agranias could not even kill a pair of sniveling children! He will not slay my younger brother!"

Phaernal frowned and watched as Agranias walked from the gates and towards Selinas.

"What if it went the other way around?"

Aelumina removed her helmet and stared long and hard at Phaernal.

"My younger brother would not dare take my glory away. Besides it's impossible, no one can slay Agranias but me. Remember that, Phaernal!"

Aelumina emphasized her words by suddenly drawing her sword and pointing it at the chain-covered abysmal knight. Phaernal backed away and bowed slightly. He could not challenge Aelumina...yet

"As you would have it, captain."

Aelumina smiled and returned to watching her younger brother. Phaernal was quick to note that she had sheathed her sword and held her massive bow.

'You control the troop for now, Aelumina, but it won't remain like this for long.'

Phaernal rode back to the rest of the Lord of Death's army. The raydrics had to be prepared for their next assault.

······

"Welcome back, blood knight…where have you been?"

The Lord of Death stared at his subordinate. The blood knight had just arrived from Prontera. With his arrival, the raydric army was at full strength once again.

"In Prontera, my lord, spying on the enemy…"

The Lord of Death gripped he massive, silver lance that was strapped to his saddle and leaned closer. While the blood knight was not lying, he could detect that it wasn't the complete truth he was hearing from his subordinate.

"Oh? And what did you discover?"

The blood knight did not raise his gaze and continued kneeling.

"Sangius Magnus Exorcismus is close to being fully unleashed my lord. The duel between your two abysmal knights will decide everything."

The Lord of Death nodded and turned to face the silver-haired rogue behind him.

"It is your turn to act, Lady Trynis. Show me what NightKnife is capable of."

The rogue nodded and vanished. The blood knight stood up and left as well, leaving the Lord of Death to watch his plans fall into place.


	18. Specter

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 16: Specter

"You're going to accept its duel proposal?"

Makaelthos Solcry watched the dark-armored knight in front of him with concern. He knew that Agranias was a powerful fighter, equal to Eliarainne or Kreizen but the opponent was an abysmal knight, a huge, sentient, animated suit of black armor infused with the power of the Lord of Death. Agranias may be skillful, but fighting an abysmal knight would be the same as fighting a bigger, stronger and smarter version of a raydric.

"We could shoot that abysmal knight down, Agranias. It's well within the range of our hunters."

The dark-armored knight shook his head. He could never live with himself if he let Selinas perish under a hail of arrows when the abysmal knight asked for a duel with him.

"You know the precepts of honor in war as much as I do, Sir Makaelthos. I have been challenged. I will handle this."

Makaelthos nodded grimly and allowed Agranias to pass the southern gates. Like the dark-armored knight, he believed that there were certain rules that had to be followed, even in war. Agranias looked back to the sohee behind the crusader. Khaesilya looked sadly at the abysmal knight.

'That abysmal knight...he is the one you said who could have believed you, right?'

Agranias's expression saddened.

'Yes, it is Selinas.'

The sohee's mental voice grew even more worried.

'Then why must you fight him? He will likely reveal your identity!'

The gates finally swung open, allowing Agranias to get a good look at Selinas. The abysmal knight had dismounted and drawn his twin swords. Agranias drew the two-handed sword that was strapped to his back. A mere thought would cause it to change into his personal weapon; a huge, black-bladed sword. Domnadriel accompanied him from behind. He knew that once he allowed his mount to transform back into a huge, black horse, his identity would be revealed. As of now, Domnadriel remained in his disguise as a pecopeco.

'It is about time I showed Prontera what the abysmal knights really are, Khaesilya. Besides...Silmeia-'

The sohee nodded mentally. She could tell that the conversation was painful to Agranias. There was no need to burden him with more worries when he had to fight for his life.

'I see...I pray that everything goes well for you, Sir Agranias.'

The abysmal knight smiled grimly. Such a thing was highly unlikely; nonetheless, the sohee's words provided him with some assurance.

······

Makaelthos's grip tightened on his saber as he watched Agranias draw his sword. The black-armored knight was still a stranger to him but he was still a comrade in the defense of Prontera.

'I respect your desire to honor this duel, Sir Agranias, but I will not stand by and watch you give Silmeia another reason to hate the abysmal knights.'

The crusader tensed as the two combatants began to circle each other. Agranias held his two-handed sword low, with the tip of the weapon almost touching the ground. His opponent kept both swords parallel to its chest, with the blades forming a cross-block in front of it.

"Makaelthos!"

Makaelthos immediately recognized the voice that called his name. The crusader turned about and looked worriedly at his partner, Eliarainne Sialsanderin.

"Eliarainne, you should still be resting. Your wound-"

The knight patted the part of her armor that covered the stab wound she received from Dornacath's lance. The wound had only received one healing spell from Silmeia's new priestesses. The sparing use of healing spells made their shortage on healers even more apparent.

"I'll be fine, Makaelthos. Airinn is a better healer than what we'd think."

Makaelthos nodded and approached his partner. The siege was causing promotions to come up one after another, especially among the acolytes. Airinn and her two friends were among the first to take to priestess duty.

"You shouldn't strain yourself nonetheless, Eliarainne. This siege is showing no signs of ending."

Eliarainne caught the concerned look in Makaelthos's eyes and reddened slightly. She felt that he had always shown this much concern for her but it somehow felt different. Before, all she could hear in his voice was that he didn't want to her to be a liability. Now, the tenderness in his voice spoke of far deeper things than that. Then she heard the suppressed snickers and whispers from the knights behind her...

"That's the knight commander and Sir Makaelthos for you. Did you see how they kissed during the last battle?"

"Damn right I did! They're the best-looking couple in the whole damn army!"

"Let's see Cafilex try to break them up after Baphomet failed."

The knight turned around and glared her men back to their duties. That was when she remembered what she was about to say.

"Where's Sir Agranias?"

Makaelthos shifted his focus back to the two combatants. Agranias and the abysmal knight were still circling each other. To him, it seemed as if Agranias was talking to the abysmal knight.

"He's accepted the duel with that abysmal knight."

Eliarainne looked worriedly at the battle.

"Does Silmeia know?"

Makaelthos raised an eyebrow.

"No, she doesn't. What's wrong, Eliarainne?"

The knight's expression grew serious.

"Agranias, he's...an abysmal knight."

Makaelthos's eyes widened.

"What? That's impossible!"

Eliarainne shook her head as she watched the abysmal knight make the first move with a horizontal slash from its right blade.

"It's true. He revealed it to us during that fight with Pharaoh."

Makaelthos listened intently as Eliarainne told him the details of the incident. The knight was careful to keep her voice low. It would be bad for morale if word got out that one of Prontera's highest-ranked priestesses was being possessed by some sinister energy that Pharaoh called "Bloody Magnus".

"I see...so this is why Agranias wants to fight that abysmal knight and why the abysmal knight wanted to challenge him in the first place."

Makaelthos looked at his sohee companion.

"You knew this the moment you saw Agranias didn't you, Khaesilya?"

The sohee nodded.

"I knew that it would eventually be revealed. I just wanted Sir Agranias to choose when he would show his true nature. He will reveal it in this battle; he wants to show Prontera that the abysmal knights are not mindless fighting machines. Please forgive me for keeping it from you, my master."

Makaelthos waved a hand to show that he did not mind. He remembered Dornacath's last words. He should have realized it then. The abysmal knights were not sentient, black raydrics. They were living beings that were capable of making their decisions. The crusader looked at Eliarainne again. The knight was watching the battle intently.

"I'm surprised that you trusted him to fight for Prontera when you discovered his true nature..."

The knight lowered her gaze.

"Agranias has fought as hard as he can ever since the invasion's first day. Besides, who am I to say that he couldn't be trusted? It's hard to trust myself in combat these days."

Makaelthos was about to grasp his partner by the shoulders when a familiar voice caused him to turn about.

"Makaelthos!"

The crusader was silent as Silmeia approached him. For a brief moment, the priestess's expression brightened at seeing him alive. By the next moment, the expression was gone. Silmeia was quick to notice Agranias's absence.

"Where's Sir Agranias?"

Before Makaelthos could even answer her question, the priestess saw the two figures in front of the gates. Silmeia's eyes widened in panic as Agranias deflected the abysmal knight's left blade. The priestess whirled and faced Eliarainne. Her face was contorted in fury.

"Why isn't anyone helping him?"

Eliarainne shook her head.

"He's accepted a duel proposal from the abysmal knight he's fighting. Even the rest of the abysmal knights must honor it.

Silmeia grabbed hold of the gaps in Eliarainne's breastplate and shook her violently.

"To the hells with your honor! You'd let Agranias die because that foul abysmal knight asked you to let him?"

Eliarainne grabbed the priestess's wrists and forced her to let go. Makaelthos stepped forward to interfere. A very faint hint of red already lit his partner's eyes.

"It was Agranias who asked us not to interfere, Silmeia! If it were up to me, I'd have every hunter on this wall to bury that abysmal knight with arrows!"

Silmeia's clenched fists shook. At once she turned about and began to descend the wall to head for the southern gate.

"Silmeia, stop!"

Makaelthos grabbed the priestess by her wrist. Silmeia whirled to face him, her other hand was already glowing with holy energy. Makaelthos's eyes narrowed as his other hand went to his shield. Years of training as a crusader made him resistant to holy energy blasts. It was impossible for Silmeia to kill him with a lone Holy Light spell. A shield bash to her head would stun her if necessary.

"Look past those two, Silmeia. To the far left, near the pass that leads to the Sograt desert!"

The priestess remained tense as she looked to where Makaelthos pointed. Silmeia's eyes narrowed in silent fury. Five more abysmal knights rode at the head of a vast army of raydrics.

"If we interfere now, that army will reach our gates before we can marshal enough defenders. We have to trust Agranias to deal with this. Besides..."

Silmeia relaxed slightly as Makaelthos let go of her hand.

"Leave him? What if he dies? How could I-?"

Makaelthos looked away as the priestess stifled a sob. It was painfully clear that Agranias's facing an abysmal knight was upsetting Silmeia a lot. The crusader could understand why. Lystra's loss would always be fresh in her mind. She had loved her sister dearly and she was taken away by abysmal knights. Now, she also loved Agranias and there was a chance that he would die before one as well.

······

Agranias rushed forward in time as Selinas thrust his right blade forward. His larger, two-handed, sword scraped against the right blade as he deflected it. Before Selinas could react, Agranias had cut through his two-weapon defense. An armored elbow smashed against Selinas's helm. Agranias followed it up by grabbing his opponent by the breastplate and pushing him back. His sword thrust forward almost simultaneously, penetrating the armor on Selinas's left side. Agranias withdrew his sword to find a small amount of blood dripping from the edge of his weapon.

"Selinas, why are you doing this?"

The other abysmal knight responded by suddenly switching his stance. His right blade was now poised above his head, while the left blade was held low, its tip pointing to the ground. Selinas rushed forward again, his right blade thrust downward, towards Agranias's chest...

"I would ask you the same question, Agranias! You would abandon everything we stand for because of one priestess?"

Agranias turned away the right thrust and raised his sword to block the expected, upward thrust from the left blade. Selinas countered by suddenly spinning about, allowing him to maneuver directly to Agranias's exposed side. The left blade thrust upward but Agranias managed to twist in time, causing the attack to merely graze his armor.

"Everything we stand for, Selinas, is death, darkness and misery! I would choose "one priestess" anytime over the Lord of Death!"

Selinas thrust his right blade forward. Before the attack could even hit, Agranias's sword lashed out from below his guard. The blade caught Selinas by the right leg, causing him to stagger back. Agranias pressed his attack by raising his sword in an upward slash. The blade struck Selinas's left gauntlet, smashing the left blade from the abysmal knight's hand.

"Give up, Selinas! I have no intention of losing this duel with you!"

Agranias's attention strayed briefly to the top of the walls. Sure enough, Silmeia was there, watching him. The priestess's worried expression caused his chest to ache slightly.

"Agranias!"

Agranias's eyes widened as brilliant, white light exploded on his chest. The abysmal knight faltered in his attack and staggered back.

'Holy light? But there's no priest anywhere!'

Agranias looked to see who had called his name. His eyes widened in surprise to find a priestess floating above Selinas. The priestess waved her hand and at once Selinas's wounds vanished...

Selinas looked at his armor in bewilderment and then looked about. Someone had healed him...was his sister interfering again? And what was Agranias doing, staring above him? Selinas looked above him and saw nothing...

"Lystra Cafilence..."

Agranias stepped back. Selinas did not seem to notice the priestess above him.

"Don't you ever call me by my name, foul abysmal knight! I will never rest until you are dead as I am!"

Agranias watched in horror as blood streamed from a terrible wound on the priestess's chest. Selinas took advantage of his opponent's distraction and charged forward. Agranias barely deflected his attack as another blast of holy light struck him.

"Priestess, I-"

Lystra's face contorted in utter loathing and fury.

"Don't hide behind false promises of regret and penance! You are a foul abysmal knight who murdered me in the desert. Now you trick my sister with your vile lies! If she only knew the truth, you would die by her hand right now!"

Agranias's face twisted in indecision and confusion. All of his efforts were for nothing? Was he doomed? Would the Lord of Death always maintain his hold on him? The abysmal knight fell back as both the priestess's apparition and his abysmal knight opponent attacked at the same time...


	19. Unchangeable aspects

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 17: Unchangeable aspects

"Foul abysmal knight!"

Lystra Cafilence's words struck Agranias harder than her holy light spell. Foul abysmal knight…that was all he really was. His efforts to change were pointless; he could not change what had happened. The moment he swore along with the rest of the knights of heaven that he would ride with the Lord of Death as an abysmal knight, he had sealed his fate. Hope, a fragile thing that he had thought he could nurture in his being seemed to be smothered by fresh darkness.

"Priestess-"

The moment the word escaped the dark-armored knight's lips, he immediately envisioned Silmeia's vengeful appearance instead of the furious image of Lystra he was seeing right now. The thought was frightening and it caused him to lower his guard slightly for a moment.

That moment was all Selinas needed to pick up his left blade and slip past Agranias's guard. His right blade whipped about, slicing past his former captain's armor. Agranias fell back and gripped his side. The wound was shallow and barely hindered him. The pain brought him back to reality though, with or without Lystra Cafilence, Selinas was still dueling with him.

"Your mind is wandering, Agranias! Thinking about that priestess makes you weak!"

Selinas lunged towards his opponent once again. This time, Agranias managed to deflect his right blade. The left blade thrust from below, threatening to punch through the gap in Agranias's armor.

"Be silent and fight, Selinas!"

Agranias spun to his right to avoid the thrust. At the same time he brought his two-handed sword down on his opponent's exposed right side. Selinas managed to jump back in time to avoid a vicious cut from his opponent's sword. Instead the attack merely grazed his right shoulder. Agranias was about to follow up with his attack when, once again, a blast of light struck him on the chest. Selinas looked up in surprise as his opponent staggered back. To the abysmal knight, it seemed as if Agranias was being struck by some invisible force.

'What's going on? Is Aelumina interfering?'

Selinas glanced back to the mounted figure of his sister. Aelumina held her massive bow casually. It was unlikely that she could attack invisibly from such a distance. He would not discount the chance of her doing so, however. Selinas knew that his older sister was a jealous and vengeful abysmal knight. She would do anything to be credited with the defeat of Agranias, whom Selinas considered as the best among them.

"Agranias!"

Selinas looked up at the ramparts of Prontera's walls to see who had called his former captain's name. There was no doubt in his mind that it was most likely the priestess that was the cause of Agranias's strange behavior.

······

Silmeia held gripped the stone ramparts to tightly that her knuckles turned white. It was actually the first time she had seen Agranias get wounded after she found him near Lystra's grave. The abysmal knight he was fighting had the capability to slice through his black armor, a feat that even the orcs found almost impossible to accomplish.

"Sister!"

Silmeia froze the moment she heard the voice. There was only one person with that voice. A person who was always fresh in her memories.

"L-Lystra?"

The priestess looked about. Makaelthos and Eliarainne did not appear to have heard anything, but she could have sworn she heard her sister's voice. Anguish and misery filled the normally cheerful voice she knew.

"Silmeia!"

The priestess's eyes widened as Lystra suddenly materialized in front of her. The apparition was horrific. Blood streamed from Lystra's chest, a terrible stab wound bled continuously, staining her priestess garments crimson. More blood was spattered on Lystra's face, causing her hair to cling to her face.

"Lystra!"

Silmeia felt her chest ache at her sister's miserable state. An anguished look marred Lystra's often cheerful face. Blood began to pour to the ground, creating an ever-growing puddle on the ground. Still, Makaelthos and Eliarainne did not notice anything at all. They were too busy watching the duel below.

"Silmeia…why are you doing this to me?"

Silmeia was taken aback by her younger sister's words. It pained her immensly to see Lystra like this but to be responsible for it...

"What do you mean? What have I done?"

Lystra's expression darkened as she turned her back on her older sister to look below the wall's ramparts. Silmeia moved closer to see what her sister was staring at.

"My murderer fights below us as we speak, sister. I cannot rest so long as he remains alive."

Silmeia's fists shook. So the abysmal knight who killed Lystra was the same one who challenged Agranias.

"Sister, why do you defend Agranias? Deep inside, you already suspect his true nature, don't you?"

Silmeia returned her attention to her sister's image.

'Defend him? What do you mean?"

Lystra's expression changed from sadness to anger.

"Agranias is an abysmal knight! He is the one who stabbed me! He is the reason for all the pain and despair we feel!"

Silmeia shook her head and stared incredulously at her sister's apparition. This was impossible. Agranias was a person, not a monster…how could her sister say something like that? But why should she lie either?

"Silmeia, please! Agranias's dark sword has trapped me in this world! You cannot imagine the torment I go through, not only because of his evil but also because he makes me watch as he seduces you!"

The priestess clutched her head and stepped back. Seduce? Was that Agranias's actual plan? Was he manipulating her?

'This…this isn't true…how could it be? Is this really happening? Agranias…he-'

Lystra walked towards her sister and gripped her by the shoulders. Her hands felt extremely cold against Silmeia's skin…

"Silmeia, Agranias is a servant of the Lord of Death, the only reason he's here is so he could spy on Prontera!"

Silmeia closed her eyes. Was this the truth or was she going crazy? Lystra's image seemed so vivid. But her words…

······

_"Aelumina…"_

The abysmal knight did not flinch when she heard the cold and metallic voice inside her head. The Lord of Death often maintained a telepathic link with all his servants.

'Yes, my lord?'

_"Shoot him, Aelumina. Show him how weak he is if he does not rely on his power as an abysmal knight."_

The abysmal knight raised her bow. A direct order from the Lord of Death brooked no questioning or hesitation. One merely obeyed whatever he said. It was for forgetting this simple concept which brought about Agranias's fall from the troop.

······

Agranias grit his teeth as another blast of light exploded on his side. Selinas rushed forward, trying to bring his left blade down on his neck. The dark-armored knight swung his sword upward, dashing the left blade from Selinas's grip once again. This time, he kicked the younger knight on the chest and brought his sword down on the right blade. The black steel shattered against his weapon.

"Give up, Selinas! This duel is over!"

Selinas stepped back. Things did not go as he expected. He challenged Agranias, believing that his former captain's dalliance with the pronteran priestess would make him weaker. Instead, Agranias seemed to be stronger than ever. He did not even use his dark sword and he managed to disarm him.

"Your skills are truly unmatched, Agranias, but why do you stay here? Even you would be dashed aside if the Lord of Death charged against Prontera!"

Agranias lowered his weapon.

"It's true, I am no match for the Lord of Death and I cannot change my aspect as an abysmal knight."

The dark-armored knight looked above him and smiled sadly. Lystra's vengeful form still hovered above him but didn't strike.

"Selinas, no matter how strong the Lord of Death is, you know that his cause is wrong! We were fools to have taken up his banner!"

Selinas edged towards his weapon and then hesitated. Agranias may fight for an opposed cause but it gave him strength when there should only be weakness. He on the other hand was starting to cast doubts on his own cause. All of a sudden, it didn't sound so absolute like it used to.

"Agranias, you-!"

Before Selinas could finish what he was about to say. A black-shafted arrow suddenly buried itself into Agranias's chest, the force of the shot knocked him from his feet. The younger abysmal knight whirled to see where the arrow came from, although he already knew that there was only one culprit.

"Aelumina! How dare she besmirch my honor by interfering?"

Agranias pulled the arrow from his chest and struggled to stand up.

"You truly believe that there is honor to besmirch in the Lord of Death's cause?"

Selinas clenched his fists…was Agranias telling the truth? He had no time to ponder on that though. A loud shout resounded from the walls and at once, the hunters that lined it raised their bows. Aelumina and the rest of the abysmal knights were charging Agranias.

"Raise your sword, Agranias! I will finish what I started on this day!"

Aelumina replaced her bow on her back and drew her dark-sword. Agranias's face twisted in fury as he concentrated. It couldn't be helped now; he needed all of his abilities to hold off all of the abysmal knights.

"Domnadriel!"

The pecopeco gave as squawk which changed into a neigh in the middle and suddenly changed form. In a matter of seconds Agranias was already on top of the impressive, black horse. His sword crackled with black electricity and turned into a massive, dark-bladed sword.

'Now you see me as I am priestess…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen.'

A harsh laugh suddenly caused Agranias to look up. All of a sudden Lystra's image was replaced by that of a tall, floating skeleton. Black lightning coursed through the powerful immortal's body. His presence was accentuated by the aura of darkness and hate he exuded like smoke. The skeleton wore strange-looking plate armor made of bones with arcane markings all over it. His dark cape billowed behind him fluidly, almost like ink held in mid-air.

"I told you that I would reveal something about you as well, Agranias. I must thank you for handing me Sangius Magnus Exorcismus so easily!"

The Dark Lord laughed once again and gestured. All of a sudden, Agranias and all the abysmal knights were surrounded by a gigantic cloud of green energy. The arrows from the walls bounced off the cloud as if they were striking solid stone.

"Just a bit more, Agranias, do kindly gift-wrap my prize while you're at it!"

Abraxil Sovivor's image slowly faded away. Agranias gripped Domnadriel's reins tightly. The Dark Lord had set him up! This duel…everything was according to the Dark Lord's plan. He did not have time to consider the consequences though. He was trapped along with his former troop in what seemed to be a massive version of the pneuma.

······

"I'm right, am I?"

Lystra's grip on Silmeia's shoulders softened as she watched her sister stare blankly at the sight below them. The hunters were shooting vainly at a bunch of abysmal knights. Agranias rode on top of his dark steed. The blade of darkness in his hand was already stained with blood.

'Lystra's blood…Agranias…you lied to me…you tricked me…why…how could I?'

Hate, in its purest form, welled up inside Silmeia. She was tricked. How dare did this abysmal knight do this to her? How could he cause her so much pain? Only a foul abomination from the depths of hell could ever do this. This was all Agranias ever was…

Makaelthos suddenly looked behind him and gasped involuntarily. Silmeia was surrounded by an aura of crimson energy that whirled around her so strongly that it caused the wind to move as well. The crusader's cape billowed against the blast of air.

"What in the hells is happening?"

Eliarainne stared at the priestess in horror. Something was terribly wrong. It went wrong the moment Agranias finally showed them his true form. The Dark Lord's image had appeared suddenly for a brief moment before vanishing.

"I hate…"

The knight struggled to hear Silmeia's whispered words while the hunters and knights around them panicked and ran to avoid the priestess.

"I hate you…"

Silmeia let out a scream and in that instant, the wall exploded with crimson energy.

······

"I am triumphant!"

The Dark Lord's sinister laughter echoed inside his lair in Glastheim. He had done it. In less than an hour, Sangius Magnus Exorcismus would be his.

"Priestess Silmeia Cafilence…I will be glad to welcome you to my side."

Abraxil's eyes flared in anticipation. It was for sure now…but why did he have this nagging feeling that something could still go wrong? He watched the battle with his scrying spell. He had to make sure that nothing went wrong. He had spent too much time to fail now.

······

"That floating charnel pit! He's done it!"

Osiris leapt from one rooftop to another to reach the southern gates. Abraxil Sovivor's plan had worked and what galled the mummy was that he felt that he could have stopped it if he wasn't so careless.

"Sangius Magnus Exorcismus must not manifest again!"

Behind Osiris, the doppelganger raced towards the south gate as well. While the blonde knight had not idea what was happening, the explosion of unholy power piqued his interest.

······

'You are all fools.'

The Lord of Death laughed silently as he watched his abysmal knights clash against each other. Abraxil Sovivor's plan was both bold and brilliant. Utilizing the priestess's love and hate at the same time. But Agranias was the Lord of Death's abysmal knight. He held the trump card in the race for Sangius Magnus Exorcismus.

'Do you think I would not notice, Abraxil? You fool…this war is mine.'


	20. Lord of Death

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 18: Lord of Death

"Agranias!"

The sound of Silmeia's scream brought Makaelthos back to his senses. The ramparts were in chaos. The sudden explosion from Silmeia left two smoking corpses out of the hunter sentries with them. Eliarainne struggled to rise from behind the priestess while the other knights and the remaining hunters backed away from the scene.

"Master Makaelthos! Are you alright?"

Khaesilya was already by Makaelthos's side before the dust from the blast could settle. The crusader shook his head to clear his thoughts; he had managed to raise his shield in time to block most of the crimson energy. The move was purely instinctive though, he would have never expected something like this from Silmeia.

"I'm fine, Khaesilya. Something's terribly wrong here."

Khaesilya eyed the priestess warily. Bolts of dark red lighting coursed through Silmeia's body. The expression on Eliarainne's face made Makaelthos curious though. It seemed as if the knight had seen this before.

"Eliarainne! What's going on?"

The knight raised her lance and moved towards her partner's side.

"It's this whole Bloody Magnus thing again! Only Agranias was able to stop her the last time!"

Makaelthos glanced at the ensuing fight below them. Agranias clashed against Phaernal and another abysmal knight, his dark sword sliced past both their guards, knocking them from their horses. The abysmal knight with two swords swung at him again only to miss when Agranias moved his mount back.

"Agranias is too busy. How did he stop her the last time anyway?"

Eliarainne's eyes narrowed in recollection.

"He let her take out her rage on him. I don't think that's possible this time. Silmeia looks angrier than ever!"

Makaelthos raised his shield and stared grimly at the priestess.

"We have no choice then."

The crusader drew his saber and approached the priestess. Silmeia was still surrounded by crimson energy.

"Don't come any closer, Solcry!"

Makaelthos turned towards the sound of the voice. Sure enough, Osiris' cloaked figure rushed towards him. The crusader was careful to lower his voice. With the situation below them and Silmeia in this state, he did not want to complicate things right now by revealing Osiris' identity.

"Seiros...what are you doing here?"

Osiris raised an arm to ward the crusader off and began to circle the priestess. Directly opposite him was the doppelganger, who was keeping their flanking position by circling the priestess.

"Sangius Magnus Exorcismus cannot be subdued by mere force, Makaelthos Solcry. Like any divine spell it relies on faith and faith fluctuates with the state of emotion. If your priestess friend does not calm down, she will destroy everything in her path."

The crusader kept his shield up as Silmeia turned her attention towards the two immortals.

"A matter of feeling? How do we get her to calm down?"

Without warning, Osiris charged, ducking a massive bolt of crimson energy from the priestess's outstretched arm. A bandaged fist backhanded Silmeia, knocking her from the walls and straight towards the fight below them. Eliarainne gasped and dashed towards the ramparts before whirling to face Osiris.

"You bandaged bastard! Why did you do that?"

The bandaged immortal's eyes flared briefly.

"The only way to calm her down is too let her face whatever is enraging her in the first place. Besides..."

Osiris looked down the ramparts to find the priestess slowly floating towards the ground...

"Sangius Magnus Exorcismus protects its own."

······

"Agranias!"

Aelumina shouted her opponent's name as if it was her war cry. Her enemy had just unhorsed everyone in the troop except for her.

"Call your troops back, Aelumina! Call them back or I will destroy them myself!"

Agranias brought his sword down on Phaernal, knocking the chain-wrapped abysmal knight off his feet once again. Aelumina replaced her sword and drew her bow. Agranias's defense was impervious to her troop when he got serious; the only way he could be wounded was from long range.

_"Fall back, Aelumina..."_

The abysmal knight stopped and lowered her bow as Agranias simultaneously deflected an attack from Ixyll's spear and Cafranel's axe.

"As you wish, my lord."

The Lord of Death's telepathic orders did not sit in well with Aelumina. She could finish Agranias off right now! Nonetheless she would never question, let alone disobey, an order from her Lord.

"Fall back!"

At once the abysmal knights complied, mounted their horses and rode away without a single word. Selinas was the last to follow her orders and rode towards his sister instead of away from the battle.

"Aelumina! Why did you interfere?"

The abysmal knight captain stared long and hard at her younger brother.

"I will have you severely punished for this insubordination, Selinas. As to answer your question, I merely do as the Lord of Death dictates. You may take your complaints to him if you want."

The younger abysmal knight seethed and rode off. He knew that the moment he spoke up against the Lord of Death, he would be sentenced to die like Agranias.

'Do I really have no choice in this matter?'

Agranias soon found that he was alone below the walls. Alone with Silmeia.

"Agranias..."

The dark-armored knight stood his ground as the priestess approached him. Huge bolts of crimson lightning coursed through Silmeia's arms. A powerful aura of the same unholy energy surrounded her. The crimson energy began to circle her, causing the air around her to circle as well. The movement produced an eerie howling sound that centered on the priestess.

"Silmeia."

Two figures suddenly jumped from the wall and landed behind the priestess. Agranias recognized who they were at once. Osiris and the doppelganger kept their distance from Silmeia.

"Bloody Magnus belongs to me, Osiris!"

The mummy's eyes flared as he turned to face another cloaked figure that appeared to his right.

"Set! You opportunistic anacondaq, what makes you think you have any right to claim it?"

The Pharaoh laughed harshly and raised his arms. A pair of huge, bandaged hands materialized in front of him. Osiris positioned himself in a martial stance while the doppelganger drew his broadsword and grinned.

"You doddering fools...this power, the power that annihilated the elves, will belong to me."

From the southern gates, another figure walked towards them. This one was wrapped in heavy cloaks, a disguise that every immortal in disguise seemed to favor. Agranias did not fail to hear the distinct tinkle of a bell.

"Moonlight Flower...I thought you could not disengage yourself from that blacksmith...fox maiden seems to have become attached to him."

All of the immortals looked up to stare at the floating figure of the Dark Lord. The sentries above them were shaking. While they could not ascertain who the disguised immortals were, the Dark Lord's presence was terrible to behold. Silmeia's aura seemed to rage even stronger as Abraxil approached her. Agranias stood protectively over the priestess.

"Abraxil...I won't let you have what you want."

The Dark Lord tilted his head and laughed briefly...

"You sound like an obstinate little boy, Agranias. Look at how Bloody Magnus reacts to me! It hungers to return to its creator!"

True enough, Silmeia clutched her shoulders painfully as the aura surged towards the skeletal being. Agranias stepped closer to the priestess.

"Silmeia!"

The priestess's eyes flashed red.

"Stay back!"

A bolt of energy struck Agranias on the chest. The abysmal knight crashed to the ground. His armored chest was smoking as he struggled to rise again. The Dark Lord laughed as the other immortals turned their attention to him.

"Only I can control Sangius Magnus Exorcismus! All of you pieces of fodder will be dealt with later so move back!"

The Dark Lord floated closer to Silmeia, who shrank back as he extended his bony hand.

"Bloody Magnus is attached to your soul, priestess. The only way I can utilize it is if it's detached from any physical body. It's a shame...I enjoyed watching you but now it's time to die."

Before the immortals could react, an arrow flew from behind the priestess, burying itself on Abraxil's shoulder.

"Who dares?"

The Dark Lord looked up to find that a large contingent of knights, hunters and priests, led by a crusader and the blood knight's daughter, had assembled before the south gates.

"Dark Lord is the biggest threat this time! Focus on destroying him!"

The shout from the crusader was mimicked by the knights as they surged forward. The Dark Lord's eyes flared as he floated back.

"You fools! You cannot delay me!"

The skeletal being gestured, causing a massive war portal to appear on the ground. Before anyone could react, the daunting figure of Baphomet emerged from the portal.

"Am I only to make an appearance at your behest, Abraxil? I decide when I should slaughter!"

The Dark Lord waved a hand in impatience.

"If Bloody Magnus falls to us, Baphomet, you can slaughter everyone you please and we will still triumph in Crimson Twilight! Get rid of these pests while I ensure our victory!"

The goat-demon grinned and began to wade among the knights; his scythe immediately decapitated three of them with a single swing. Osiris rushed towards the priestess, only to be blocked off by Set's bandaged "hands", Moonlight followed suit only to be engaged by the doppelganger.

"Knight Commander Buck!"

The doppelganger rolled his eyes and looked behind him. His "second-in-command", Caltressa Auruvinai, was running towards him. The rest of the Fourteenth Knight Division were kept busy as a host of small, horned demons, wielding miniature versions of Baphomet's scythe, suddenly appeared.

**_"Enough!" _**

The metallic voice caused everyone to stop fighting momentarily. From the pass that led to the Sograt desert, the Lord of Death suddenly rode out. His silver lance gleamed in the afternoon sun. Agranias's eyes narrowed.

"Lord of Death."

Osiris stopped fighting his younger brother for a while as the Lord of Death galloped towards the massive fight.

"A grand entrance means nothing, Lord of Death! Sangius Magnus Exorcismus will belong to no one but me!"

The Dark Lord raised his hand, causing a huge bolt of black lightning to streak from it. The Lord of Death raised his shield and deflected the attack; His white horse gave a loud neigh and galloped faster. The ground seemed to shake every time its hooves struck the ground.

"I've been waiting for this! Your shining ass is mine, Lord of Death!"

The doppelganger ignored Moonlight and dashed towards the silver-armored being. The Lord of Death lowered his lance to kill on impact. The doppelganger was the closest target.

"Knight Commander Buck, watch out!"

The Lord of Death smiled inwardly as a red-haired knight struggled to keep up with the doppelganger's speed. He immediately changed his direction and rode straight towards the mortal female.

Caltressa suddenly found herself standing apart from the fight. The Lord of Death rode towards her with incredible speed. The silver lance descended...

"You stupid woman! What are you doing?"

Joe Buck changed his direction and managed to push Caltressa out of the Lord of Death's path. There was no time to jump away from the strike himself so the blonde knight jumped towards his enemy instead.

"That was about the most cowardly move I have seen in my life, you shining scrap heap!"

The Lord of Death thrust his lance forward. The impressive weapon struck the doppelganger's broadsword and shattered it. It continued in its direction, ripping a vicious gash from the doppelganger's chest all the way to the left side of his hip. Caltressa stared in horror as a black substance sprayed from Joe Buck's wound, splattering over her face and armor. The blonde knight crashed to the ground next to her.

_**"Foolish immortal...you are no match for me...I can absorb you at my leisure now."**_

The Lord of Death raised his lance for another blow as Caltressa moved between him and the injured knight. Joe Buck struggled to rise while holding his side. Black substance continued to pour from his grievous wound.

"You stupid girl...look at what you made me do."

Caltressa glanced at her knight commander and gasped. Sir Buck's form seemed to have faded until it became translucent. His eyes had become pools of shadow while his usually whimsical face was marred by a fierce look.

"Knight Commander Buck...you're-!"

The doppelganger suddenly gestured and in a blink of an eye he was gone. The Lord of Death laughed and spurred his mount on, ignoring the red-haired knight. No one else seemed to have noticed the clash between Joe Buck and the Lord of Death; they were too busy fending off Baphomet's minions. Osiris cursed under his breath and disengaged from his brother to make a dash towards the Lord of Death.

"Lord of Death!"

The silver-armored being continued to charge. Osiris leapt at him in a flying kick. The Lord of Death met the attack with his shield.

**_"You're not strong enough to fight me, Osiris! Join your "partner" in defeat!"_**

The Lord of Death pushed the bandaged immortal back with his shield and thrust his lance forward. Osiris twisted to avoid the strike only to have the shield strike him solidly on the back. The bandaged immortal flew back several feet and crashed to the ground.

**_"I am invincible! You will regret the day you crossed me, Abraxil!"_**

The Lord of Death raised his lance triumphantly and charged.

Straight towards Bloody Magnus.


	21. Antithesis

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 19: Antithesis

"Welcome to my little space, Mister Zaisen."

Raven Huer's words were the first thing that Trenzein sensed as soon as he entered the portal that the white-haired wizard had opened. As soon as his eyes adjusted from the sudden flash of light earlier, Trenzein, found himself standing inside a gigantic room. The dome-like ceiling was at least a hundred feet above him, while the stone-gray walls were etched with strange-looking symbols. The chamber's most prominent features were the glowing orbs of energy that surrounded them.

"Where are we? What are those things?"

There were other questions in Trenzein's mind such as what did this place have to do with Antithesis? What were those symbols on the walls?

"We're inside my pocket plane, Mister Zaisen. Calm down, we'll get to business soon enough. As for those orbs of light you can see around us…well let me tell you something about them."

Raven Huer approached one of the orbs and smiled. Trenzein recognized the smile. It was the same one he often saw on Kreizen when the blacksmith was reminiscing.

"Let me tell you of how magic was first attained, mister Zaisen. You know where it came from originally, right? You know somehow that all magic can be divided into eight schools, Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy and Transmutation, with the exception of a few universal spells. Do you know how the Source introduces magic into a world, Mister Zaisen?"

Trenzein was silent with that one. Huer's being knowledgeable of such ancient events just proved how old he was. The white-haired wizard did not bother waiting for a response for him though.

"Imagine your world's first wizard. The first one who discovers the Source or more likely, who the Source allows to discover her. He comes up to this being of power, groveling on his knees so she could grant him what he craves the most, magic. The Source naturally agrees, after all she is introducing magic to Rune-Midgard. So she gives him something greater than what he imagined. So what did she give him, Mister Zaisen? A spell that calls a few bolts of fire from nowhere? You think that's the extent of the Source's power?"

Raven Huer concentrated on one orb as his smile widened. Trenzein stepped back as the orb glowed brighter, so bright that he couldn't even look at it directly.

"The Source provided this world with the tools necessary to create any spell you could imagine or even those that are beyond your imagination. These are what the Source provides a world she wishes to suffuse with magic, Mister Zaisen. These are the spell seeds!"

Trenzein stared hard the orbs of light. If what Raven Huer said was true, it was hard to imagine that the elementary spells that were being taught in the academy actually came from such potent things.

"You're beginning to understand the stupidity of your colleagues, Mister Zaisen. Yes, the spells that were drilled into your head when you were younger and more foolish did come from the spell seeds although instead of built up versions of their seeds, they are diluted versions. Like may other wizards from other worlds, your world's first wizard decided to do a little practice with the spell seeds, just to get the feel of them. So he created minor spells by diluting some of them. For example, the basic property of the fire version of the energy seed creates a three hundred foot long bolt of fire. Now, your first wizard didn't want to incinerate everything within that range so he diluted it so it would instead just manifest a few minor bolts, ideal for killing just one target."

Trenzein's eyebrows furrowed.

"So that's the origin of Firebolt but surely he created stronger spells!"

The white-haired wizard turned to face Trenzein and nodded.

"Of course, it wasn't before long that he decided to create stronger spells. He was particularly fascinated by lightning so he created a lot of spells from the energy seed. But he wasn't very generous though. Your typical, first wizard should have scribed his spells in stone so the next generation could understand the spell seeds. Now this is were everything goes wrong. The first wizard only inscribed the spells he had developed without adding how to use the seeds. The next generation of wizards began creating their spells based on his spells, resulting in inferior magic. When faulty magic and Abraxil destroyed Glastheim, all that you have left will be the pathetic spells that you currently have."

The green-haired wizard's eyes narrowed.

'One man…magic will deteriorate into nothing because of one man's simple mistake.'

Raven approached the wizard until he stood only a few feet away from him. He was taller than Trenzein by several inches but the confidence in the way he carried himself as well as the power that he exuded made it seem as if he was much taller than what it seemed.

"And the Source expects one man to rectify that mistake. I'm going to teach you to harness these spell seeds, mister Zaisen, and in the process I'll teach you how to develop Antithesis from them."

Trenzein clenched his fists. This was it.

"I'm ready, let's start already!"

The white-haired wizard raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Can you even see the spell seeds, Mister Zaisen? Or are the only things that you see are glowing balls of light?"

Trenzein was speechless at that one. The only things he did see were glowing balls of light. Raven Huer was quick to notice this.

"The Source didn't change your eyes because she thought you'd look better with them, Mister Zaisen! Use them!"

Trenzein concentrated on one of the orbs; the white-haired wizard was right, but-

The orb seemed to flicker slightly as Trenzein stared at it. Suddenly it began to crackle with power. He concentrated harder, trying to "tune in" his mind to the substance of the spells seed, just as he did with the Jupitel thunder spell in order to revise it. Without warning it exploded into a flash of light. The green-haired wizard raised his hand instinctively to protect himself. An out of control spell seed was likely dangerous.

_"So, how do I look?"_

The voice causedTrenzein to open his eyes slowly. He was somewhere else again. This time it looked like he was in some sort of house. His eyes were still adjusting to the light when he heard the voice again.

'Great, that crazy wizard just teleported me somewhere and-!'

_"What do you think, daddy?"_

Trenzein paused for a while and looked up. Who in the hells would call him daddy? The figure before him belonged to a young woman. At first glance the wizard already noticed that she was slender, with fair skin and waist-long, flowing, green hair that…

'Green hair? Where in the hells am I?'

Trenzein concentrated on the woman. She was dressed in a dancer's garb, her eyes were pale blue and slightly slanted when she tilted her head the color subtly shifted to yellow and then back to blue.

_"You simpering milksop! Wake up!"_

Trenzein's eyebrow twitched. That had to be Raven Huer. The dancer smiled at him again and then faded. All of a sudden he was lying face first on the floor of Raven's "pocket plane".

"I asked you to look at the spell seed, not activate it! Still…at least you already know how to use them!"

Trenzein shook his head to clear it of the image.

"How was I supposed to know that looking at it hard enough would activate it? What is that seed anyway?"

Raven studied Trenzein for a while and smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you at once, Mister Zaisen. Maybe you can conclude it yourself as you familiarize yourself with them. All I will say is that an uncontrolled delude seed can make you see all sorts of illusions. The contact seed will let you look through another person's eyes and oh, the foresee seed lets you catch a glimpse of a possible future although you have to set the specifics for just how far or you will never be sure."

The white-haired wizard gestured at the spell seeds once again. This time, Trenzein saw them differently. One spell seed was a burning, humming ball of fire that dripped a liquid that smoked when it struck the floor. Lightning crackled around that same orb while swirling around it was a white mist that projected an aura of coldness. Another orb was a swirling mass of bones that was surrounded by ghostly images. A third orb was nothing more than inky blackness. Raven Huer took note of the green-haired wizard's interest and nodded.

"The energy seed is represented by fire, ice, acid, lightning and sonic. The animate dead seed by the bones and spirits."

Trenzein approached the black orb.

"What about this one?"

Raven Huer raised an eyebrow.

"The destruction seed is represented by a state of nonexistence. A hole in the fabric of reality, you might say. That, combined with the holy, unholy, anarchic and axiomatic seed is the foundation of the Antithesis."

Trenzein pondered on the other wizard's words before replying.

"Holy represents good, Unholy represents evil, Axiomatic means law while Anarchic means chaos. How can you possibly combine such opposing forces into a single spell, Master Raven?"

The other wizard merely smiled.

"That's something I'll let you figure out on your own, Mister Zaisen. It is not enough that I teach you my version of the Antithesis. If you tried to cast it, you'll reduce Rune-Midgard into one, gigantic crater. The best way is to teach you its foundation and allow you to build it up to your specifics. After all we have different levels of spell casting."

Raven Huer raised an eyebrow and stared at Trenzein to see if he would dispute the claim. The green-haired wizard remained silent though. Just watching Raven Huer casually speak of the very foundations of magic showed just how much he was a master of it already. Just how many custom-made spells had he completed in his lifetime?

"Alright. I'll break your Antithesis down, Master Raven. After that, well…let's see what I can do with the Source's gifts."

The white-haired wizard smiled and suddenly pointed at Trenzein. At once, twelve, massive spheres of electricity flew towards the green-haired wizard, exploding into fantastic discharges of lighting behind him. Trenzein's eyes widened, that spell was-

"Your Jupitel storm, Mister Zaisen, won't so much as leave a tiny cut on your finger when you base it off the energy seed instead of Jupitel thunder. Think about that when you begin to unravel the basics of epic spell casting. That aside, I'll send you back to your world now. You have a lot to accomplish besides the preservation of magic."

Raven Huer gestured again, causing a large warp portal to open on the ground. Trenzein could see the southern gates beyond it where…

"Sil!"

Before Trenzein could jump through the portal, the other wizard raised a hand to stop him.

"Before you leave, Mister Zaisen, let's make things interesting with another pact."

The green-haired wizard paused for a while and looked quizzically at Raven…

"What kind of pact do you have in mind?"

The white-haired wizard brushed aside a shock of his messy hair.

"Once you conclude that fight, I will erect a shield around Prontera and the other cities for exactly one week. That week, I give to you to master Antithesis. After that week and you come up with nothing, the Source will hand over your responsibilities to Abraxil Sovivor, which means I get to trap your soul and use it as I see fit. Do you accept? Of course you do, not that it's a choice..."

Trenzein's fists shook. Huer's terms were harsh but he could accomplish that so long as he remained focused on his magic alone.

"One last piece of advice, Mister Zaisen…an unsettled mind can never focus until it can cease worrying over the more useless things. Get rid of whatever "distractions" you have or you will fail."

The green-haired wizard nodded grimly and jumped through the portal.

'That, arrogant wizard…he didn't have to meddle in my personal affairs.'

Trenzein's eyes narrowed as a flash of unwanted memory slipped past his guard. The image of Seihanine Xalascent hugging her cousin was annoying him to no end.

'Leave the Xalascents to their incestuous dealings eh? Fine! I've been too worried about that huntress anyway! I'm no use to her! What a fool I was to waste so much time on her when what's really important is within my grasp!'

The thought remained in Trenzein's mind as the world of Rune-Midgard engulfed him once again. Still, why did it feel so wrong?


	22. Shame

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 20: Shame

_"Sei…"_

_Seihanine Xalascent opened her eyes the moment she heard the voice. It was familiar, which was comforting considering that she was surrounded by darkness._

_"Sei, can you move?"_

_The huntress focused her eyes. The darkness was fading. Slowly, she caught glimpses of what was happening around her. She was lying on her back, with her head being supported by someone's hands. Around her, a large number of raydrics were closing in; their claymores gleamed ominously as they surrounded a blacksmith._

_"Reiz!"_

_Seihanine struggled to stand up only to have a pair of strong hands push her back down. She looked up to find Trenzein looking down at her. His golden, eyes flickered with power as energy surged through his arms. _

_"Don't exert yourself, Sei! Reiz and I will handle this!"_

_The wizard stood up and rushed towards the blacksmith's side while Seihanine struggled to stand again. That was when she realized that her side was aching terribly. She looked to see what was wrong only to find that she had suffered a massive cut to her side. Blood flowed freely from the wound and pooled over the floor. She recognized the wound's edges. Only Malys would leave such a cut._

_"Zein, there's too many of them!"_

_Her brother's voice brought Seihanine's attention back to the battle around her. Kreizen swung his two-handed axe about, shattering one raydric that got too close. Trenzein was hurling one spell after another at one column of approaching raydrics. It was beginning to look like a hopeless fight, however. Several more columns of raydrics marched towards them. Kreizen was wounded in several places, his arms sagged with fatigue even as he swung his axe once again. Trenzein was panting from exertion as well. At the rate they were going, it wasn't long before they were massacred._

_"Reiz! Cover me!"_

_Trenzein suddenly moved back and began casting another spell. Seihanine's eyes narrowed even as her brother moved back to make sure no one interrupted the wizard's spell casting. This was not a spell that she had seen the wizard cast before._

_"I'll show you what my magic can do, Lord of Death! Watch me!"_

_Trenzein completed the last gesture and pointed at the marching raydrics. The clouds above them began to swirl about, leaving a large, cloudless portion of the sky at their center. Seihanine heard a strange hum followed by the sound of air being sucked towards the center of the cloud formation._

_"Behold the Antithesis!"_

_A triumphant grin spread across Trenzein's face as a gigantic pillar of light descended from the sky. Every raydric that came into contact with the light was immediately disintegrated. The pillar, instead of disappearing as Seihanine expected, began to move among the raydrics, disintegrating everything in its path._

_"You're doing great, Zein! Just keep it away from Prontera!"_

_Kreizen's cheer turned to worry as he noticed the strain that had replaced Trenzein's earlier grin. The Antithesis continued along its path and threatened to collide against the walls. Seihanine's eyes widened. Something was wrong._

_"Zein, you're going to disintegrate Prontera! Get that thing away from there!"_

_Beads of sweat trickled down the wizard's face as he gestured desperately. The pillar did not vanish or change its path though._

_"I…I can't control it! It's too strong!"_

_Kreizen's eyes widened in realization; destroying every raydric on Rune-Midgard meant nothing if Prontera was to be destroyed as well. Trenzein's expression twisted from momentary panic, to indecision, to firm resolve._

_"There's only one way to stop it, Reiz!"_

_Seihanine managed to stand up but the cut to her side opened further as she exerted herself, causing more blood to spill to the ground. The huntress collapsed on the ground again. The loss of blood was causing her to weaken._

_"Zein, what are you going to do?"_

_The huntress's eyes widened in panic as she noticed the wizard run towards the pillar._

_'He's not-?'_

_Before Kreizen or Seihanine could react, the wizard threw himself directly in front of the pillar's path._

_"A spell dissipates if its source vanishes…"_

_The wizard gave a faint smile before being engulfed by the Antithesis. Seihanine tried to shout something, anything that would prevent what was happening but for some reason, no shout ever came out. Impulsively, with tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks, she turned to face her brother._

_"Reiz-!"_

_The blacksmith did not answer. He was staring at his hands, which were covered in blood. A blood stain had appeared on his shirt and was spreading all over it._

_"Sei-!"_

_Kreizen fell to his knees. The stab wound to his chest was fatal; already he was losing the ability to speak. Seihanine forced herself to move to his side._

_"Reiz! What happened? How-?"_

_Soft laughter echoed all around the huntress._

_"Oh, you know how, baby sister."_

_Seihanine's gripped her brother's limp body tightly. Kreizen was dead, so was Trenzein, she had…absolutely nothing._

_"That's not true, baby sister."_

_Maiha Il-Xalascent suddenly appeared before the huntress._

_"You still have me. And I have you…this is how you should live, little Sei, just you and me…you and me…you and me…"_

_Furious, Seihanine charged towards her half-sister even as her words continued to echo inside her head. She wasn't armed with her bow, or anything for that matter but she didn't care. She would slay with her bare hands alone. Already she could feel her hands closing in on Maiha..._

······

"Sei!"

Kreizen Xalascent gripped his sister firmly and shook her. The huntress's eyes fluttered for a moment. In that instant, Kreizen was taken aback momentarily. Seihanine's eyes were blazing with hatred. Her hands shot instinctively towards the blacksmith's throat before she stopped herself.

"It was…a dream."

Seihanine sat up from her bed. It was then she remembered what happened before she fell asleep. Her half sister had stabbed her deeply on her right side. If it wasn't for Eldrid and Trenzein, she would have been-

"Where's Zein?"

The blacksmith smiled and ruffled his sister's hair only to have the huntress push his hand away in irritation. It amused him a lot that his sister would worry so much about the wizard and then pretended that she didn't care when he was around.

"Probably off somewhere, worrying about you; Eldrid sent him away with our tiresome "Clan Xalascent business" routine. It turns out that he doesn't have anything to say after all."

Kreizen was about to say some more when he was interrupted by another voice.

"I do have something to say, Kreizen, to Seihanine at least. I doubt that you would listen to anything I have to say."

The blacksmith's expression darkened upon hearing the voice. He allowed the hunter to continue speaking, though.

"Kreizen, can you leave me alone with your sister for a brief moment? I would settle this whole thing if you would let me."

Kreizen's face grew angrier as he stood up. He raised himself to full height and stared long and hard at the brown-haired hunter.

"I killed you once because of this, cousin, if I have to, I will kill you again, over and over until you learn your lesson."

The blacksmith gripped his two-handed axe and took another step forward. Suddenly, the huntress held him back by grabbing onto his arm.

"Brother, stop. Let him say what he wants. Even if he has to say it privately."

Seihanine's expression was grim. She knew what Eldrid wanted to say. Kreizen's reaction made it clear that he was aware of that as well. The blacksmith's voice was harsh when he faced her.

"You know my stand in this, sister. I'll trust you to handle the matter."

Suddenly, Kreizen drew closer towards the huntress and whispered directly into her ear.

"You know that I love you, Sei, you're my precious sister. Eliarainne's battle-fury, Silmeia's black rage, they'd be children's pouting compared to what I'd feel if I lost you. Still…"

The whisper became steely.

"As much as I am your older brother, I am also the Xalascent patriarch. I will not back down from my responsibilities even if it means…even if…"

Kreizen's voice broke a bit. It often happened when he tried to soften it. The blacksmith had a gruff and deep voice, similar to a bigfoot's. When he tried to make it sound softer it often failed him. Seihanine put a hand on her brother's shoulder and nodded.

"I understand, my brother. Trust me on this."

Kreizen stalked out of the room after giving Eldrid one last menacing stare. Eldrid did not even flinch as he approached Seihanine.

"Sei…I haven't received an answer yet."

The huntress looked away. It was true, it was six years ago when Eldrid told her that he loved her. She had yet to give an answer when Kreizen found out and killed the hunter. She was just an archer back then.

'Was I attracted to idea? Was I willing to disgrace my brother in front of the entire clan?'

Seihanine was silent for a long time. Six years ago, she wasn't sure about her feelings. Things were different now. Clan Xalascent had dwindled down to her, her brother, and now, Eldrid. She was sure of what she felt now.

"Eldrid, I love you only as a cousin. Whatever you feel for me, forget about the whole thing. I don't want to see you die by my brother's hand again."

The hunter did not look convinced. His face twisted with a peculiar emotion and he struggled to maintain his voice.

"Is that what you're afraid of? Don't be, Sei, I've grown a lot stronger now. I can fight Kreizen and win!"

The huntress's eyes became frigid. Whatever the circumstances, whoever the enemy was and what Kreizen's reasons for fighting were, she would always be by her brother's side.

"Eldrid, if you so much as point your bow at Kreizen, I will shoot you down before you can draw your first arrow."

Eldrid looked questioningly at the huntress.

"Then why? I am sure it has something to do with Kreizen. Are you-?"

Seihanine's cold expression darkened. Her voice was icy and her glare was threatening.

"I will not shame my brother in such a way, Eldrid. Leave me now. There's nothing else for us to talk about."

The hunter took one last look at Seihanine before leaving the room.

"I won't give up, Sei."

A sudden image of a certain wizard disintegrating before her caused Seihanine to grip sheets of her bed tightly.

'And neither will I...'

······

Kreizen stood outside his shop. The cloud-covered, gray skies made it difficult to judge what time of the day it was. It would not have mattered to him normally. He would stay by his forge all day if he wasn't so distracted. Not only did he have to deal with Eldrid, it turns out also that Moonlight was missing!

'I wonder where she went-'

The sound of the horns from the southern gate caused the blacksmith to discard his thoughts. The raydrics were attacking again and by the sound of the horns, the abysmal knights must be personally leading the attack.

"I think you should leave the knights on this one, Reiz. I'd like to talk with you if that's possible."

Kreizen recognized the voice at once. There was only one person with that soft, feminine voice.

"Maiha! You cowardly Il-Xalascent, I thought you'd never have the courage to face me!"

The blacksmith turned around to see his half-sister sitting next to his forge.

"Reiz…Reiz…Reiz…angry already? You never change. How'd you know it was me?"

Kreizen's axe was already in his hand when he advanced on Maiha.

"I can smell you from far off, Maiha. All I have to do is follow the stench of corpses!"

The assassin laughed and dashed towards the door.

"Well, you did have plenty of opportunities to know me intimately, Reiz. Why don't we settle this somewhere private like we used to eight years ago?"

Kreizen's face twisted in fury.

"It is the greatest shame on my honor that it happened eight years ago, Maiha. No more talking, I will destroy you now and remove the last stain on our clan!"

The assassin flitted among the shadows of the streets, forcing Kreizen to run just to keep up.

"Spoken like a true clan patriarch, Reiz. I'm quite sure that you're doing all this to protect our baby sister."

Maiha's voice suddenly lost its softness, becoming menacing and harsh.

"Sei belongs to me alone, Reiz. No one can protect her, not even you!"

The blacksmith did not bother replying. It made perfect sense now, why Maiha targeted Seihanine specifically. He managed to catch a glimpse of the top of the southern gate. To his surprise, a large warp portal appeared out of the air and through it stepped out a familiar figure in gray, wizard robes.

'Zein…looks like you've been off somewhere. Still…this is my entire fault. I can't join you for this battle.'

Kreizen ran harder. This time he was going to settle things in his clan once and for all.


	23. Lies

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 21: Lies

"Stay back!"

Silmeia's panicked cry was barely audible amidst the noise of the battle. The Lord of Death crashed head on towards Baphomet. His lance tearing a large gash on the demon's side; Baphomet responded by swinging his scythe towards the silver-armored being. Osiris had recovered from his fall and headed towards her but he was stopped by Moonlight Flower. Only the Dark Lord was not engaged by anyone. An ever-growing ring of undead protected the floating skeleton while he moved towards her.

"Nonsense, priestess, you tell me to stay back but Sangius Magnus Exorcismus is anxious to return to me. See how it's forcing you towards me."

Silmeia struggled to step back but for some reason she found herself rooted to the spot. Massive surges of crimson lightning coursed through her body, urging her to take a step towards the Dark Lord. She closed her eyes tightly, silently willing her body to stop moving. The moment she did, though, all sorts of images flashed before her. She saw herself pointing her palm at Agranias and watching him dying, burning up in malevolent energy.

'Foul abysmal knight! He deserves it! He betrayed me! He used my feelings and tricked me! He is nothing more than a heartless murderer! A lying servant of the source of all my misery!'

Silmeia shook her head frantically. Why couldn't she stop these thoughts? They kept on flooding her mind even when she tried to stop them.

"Silmeia!"

The priestess looked to see who was calling her. Makaelthos Solcry slammed his shield into the ring of undead and tried to close in on the Dark Lord. Behind him, Eliarainne waved her lance about, sending bones flying everywhere with each swing. Silmeia felt more hate well up within her as she saw them.

'Eliarainne...how dare she think of dying simply because of Makaelthos? Weak, pampered, little girl! She knows nothing of loss! What could she have done when Makaelthos nearly died? Nothing! She's just a knight, whose business is fighting. How can she know the feeling of having the ability to prevent death but being unable to protect those you love? Makaelthos…he speaks of duty only because he doesn't know how it is to fail! What does he know anyway? He's just a common criminal pretending to be a crusader! What can his paltry powers do to save Prontera?'

The Dark Lord laughed harshly and pointed at the knight and the crusader.

"Do they fill you with so much hate, priestess? Perhaps you'd like to destroy them yourself? It would simply be a matter of willing yourself to kill them!"

A bolt of lightning struck the Dark Lord on the chest, forcing him back by several feet. Trenzein descended the walls, his hands crackling with energy.

"Keep away and fight me instead, Abraxil Sovivor!"

Silmeia's gaze locked on the wizard. Her vision was starting to fill with red haze, making it difficult to see anything. More hate…

'Arrogant, spell casting, bastard! You feel so proud of your light shows when they do nothing to save others. What kind of pride do you have? Are you proud because you can kill people by the hundreds? Is that all you live for?'

A bolt of red lightning flew from Silmeia and straight towards Trenzein. The wizard saw it coming, though, and pointed a finger at it. A stroke of lighting exploded from his fingers and struck the attack. The two surges of lightning vanished. The spell distracted Trenzein long enough for the Dark Lord's attack to slip past his defenses. A massive meteor crashed behind the wizard, missing him only by a foot. The explosion flung him to the ground as more meteors struck the area around him. The Dark Lord laughed again and floated towards the priestess.

"You can't stop it, can you? You feel the same way I did two thousand years ago. It was the same feeling that led to the creation of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus! Now come, priestess, let the spell consume you and let me consume the spell!"

Silmeia clutched her head. The thoughts wouldn't stop. She hated herself more and more when she thought of such horrible things about her friends. Were they true? Did she really hate them but refused to admit it?

'No! It's this spell that he keeps talking about! It's the reason why this is happening to me!'

The Dark Lord touched her on the cheek.

Silmeia gasped in horror as the images of hate in her head was replaced by even more horrible things. She saw herself committing the vilest acts possible. Slaughtering hundreds of people, imprisoning their souls and offering it to the greatest fiends imaginable…the images of all sorts of fiends crossed her mind, the demon lords, the lords of the nine hells…their names entered her thoughts and she entertained ideas of swearing allegiance to each one of them, to sell her soul to them only to wait for an opportunity to betray them and usurp their power, becoming a lord of hell and further adding meaning to the ideal of evil.

"Are you enjoying it? I'm sure you are, priestess. The temptation must already be too strong to resist so don't bother."

The Dark Lord tightened his grip on the priestess's face; the surges of lightning began to move towards his arm.

"Silmeia!"

Agranias suddenly appeared from behind the Dark Lord, his shoulder slammed against the immortal, knocking him to the ground. The abysmal knight tried to approach Silmeia but another bolt of red lighting struck him on the chest. The bolt was so powerful that a portion of Agranias's armor was ripped off, causing the piece of black metal to fly off.

"Keep away from me, foul liar!"

Agranias did not back down, instead he continued to walk towards the priestess. Behind him the Dark Lord laughed and stood back.

"Isn't this ironic? A few days ago, she was the one saving you, Agranias! Let's see if you can return the favor!"

The abysmal knight did not heed the immortal. Another bolt struck him, shearing off more portions of his armor.

"Silmeia…it's true…I lied to you, I pretended that I was some knight escaping his cruel troop. I hid the truth that I was the one who killed your sister. Yes, I stabbed her dead. During that moment, I did not feel a thing, other than satisfaction that the Lord of Death's wishes had been fulfilled. "

The priestess's expression contorted.

"That's right! You are a devil! No better than your Lord!"

Agranias pressed on. The closer he got, the more powerful the bolts became. His armor was nothing more than shards of black metal that clung stubbornly to his body. The black garments he wore beneath were torn and burnt.

"I've lied about a lot of things and I've concealed a lot more…but there is one truth that I did tell you, Silmeia."

The Dark Lord tensed. Was he sensing some hesitation from the priestess? That was impossible! His plan was foolproof! Still the abysmal knight drew closer and closer. While it was obvious that he was in agonizing pain, Sir Agranias was standing against the fury of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus!

"I love you, Silmeia. Yes, I did kill your sister, I am an abysmal knight and I did lie to you. I've committed hundreds of sins in the name of the Lord of Death. All of it is unchangeable, just as I cannot change what I feel for you!"

The priestess's face twisted in indecision.

"Lies! What do you know of love?"

The abysmal knight broke past the swirling energies and embraced Silmeia tightly.

"I know it because of you! You've shone light into this black existence of mine, you're the only one giving it meaning. By God, I cannot take the thought that you would turn towards my path when I've already turned towards yours!"

Silmeia's expression softened momentarily. Her hands gripped the tatters of the shirt that Agranias wore beneath his armor.

"Agranias…I…I…"

The images inside Silmeia's head stopped. The crimson energy subsided causing the Dark Lord to shout in frustration. The malicious thoughts stopped flooding her mind.

"No! This is impossible! How could the words of a pathetic abysmal knight stop my spell?"

Energy crackled around the Dark Lord's skeletal hands. An aura of malevolent darkness surrounded him like a cloak. Behind him, Baphomet locked weapons with the Lord of Death, the other abysmal knights dealt with the minorii and majorurii that the goat-demon had summoned. Osiris smashed his fist against the Pharaoh's face before being hurled back by the sphere of lightning that Moonlight threw at him.

"You may have disrupted my plans, Agranias! But yours is only a temporary solution. You've merely delayed the inevitable. In the meantime…die!"

The Dark Lord gestured and grasped at the air. Suddenly Agranias doubled over in pain. The abysmal knight clutched his chest painfully while Silmeia grasped him worriedly.

"Agranias!"

Agranias cried out as he felt his heart throb. He had seen this spell before and he did not like the end result. It felt as if something was squeezing his heart and tugging at it.

······

"Silmeia!"

Makaelthos thrust his sword to the ground, causing a massive cross to form around it. An explosion followed, destroying the undead around him.

'She's normalized…that's a relief. Look's like Agranias is more reliable than what I gave him credit for.'

Someone suddenly jostled against the crusader.

"Solcry!"

Makaelthos turned around to find Osiris rising from another attack. Charges of electricity surged all over the mummy.

"Osiris! What's happening to Agranias?"

The mummy's eyes narrowed as he smashed aside another bandaged hand.

"Sangius Magnus Exorcismus has been pushed back to dormancy. Your priestess friend is much stronger than what Abraxil gives her credit for. We have to move quickly though. It looks like the Dark Lord has Agranias under his "Clutch of Orcus" spell!"

Makaelthos sliced off the head of one of the Baphomet juniors that came his way. They were probably past the worst of Silmeia's rages but they weren't completely safe from it yet. If Agranias died from the Dark Lord's spell, there was no doubt that the priestess would lose it completely.

"How do you stop the Dark Lord, Osiris?"

The mummy managed to turn about and speak before Moonlight Flower rushed him. The cat-being's hood was ripped, revealing long, blonde hair, though his face was still concealed.

"You have to disrupt the Dark Lord's concentration! A powerful blow to the head will suffice!"

With that, Osiris fended off a strike from Moonlight's bell-stick and answered by brining his heel down on his opponent. The Pharaoh joined the fray by causing two bandaged hands to strike at both Moonlight and Osiris.

"Eliarainne! We have to attack the Dark Lord!"

The knight nodded and spurred her pecopeco forward. Eliarainne tightened her grip on her lance in frustration. They could really use Seihanine right now. All it would take was a barrage of arrows to stop the Dark Lord. Without her, they had to wade through wave after wave of skeletons, zombies, minorii and demons. To her curiosity the raydrics seemed to have pulled out of the fight…

"Knight…"

A voice that came from directly behind her caused Eliarainne to turn her mount about. In front of her was another armored figure. This one carried a massive sword, with spikes on its edge and a grinning skull on its hilt. An equally massive shield was strapped to the figure's other arm, its design was that of a grinning demon with its eyes replaced by bloody spikes. More spikes jutted from its shoulders while its helm, which was probably its face, looked like a horned demon, with a fiery aura around its eyes.

"Your fight is with me."

The figure's voice was deep and human-like, a lot different from the Lord of Death's metallic voice. Makaelthos was quick to move towards Eliarainne's side.

"Blood knight!"

Makaelthos's eyes widened. He had dreaded this moment. Of all the Lord of Death's minions, he did not want to fight Salendriel the blood knight.

_"I will pray for it as well, Makaelthos Solcry, although it is unlikely that such hopeful prayers will ever be answered."_

Makaelthos stood protectively in front of Eliarainne. He had resolved to prevent what he knew would be a tragic death-duel between Eliarainne and her bound father.

'Master Makaelthos!'

Khaesilya fought on behind the crusader. Moonlight Flower's hordes of sohees and horongs also rampaged across the battlefield and the sohees targeted Khaesilya specifically whenever they could.

'What is it Khaesilya?'

The sohee's mental voice was a mixture of fright and confusion.

'His sword…it's alive! It thinks independently!'

The new piece of information only added to Makaelthos's worry. Salendriel's appearance alone made him so intimidating. Now he was wielding a sentient sword…

"Makaelthos, let me handle this. You have to help Silmeia and Agranias!"

The crusader shook his head.

"I cannot let you take on the blood knight on your own, Eliarainne!"

The knight shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't plan on fighting it head on, Makaelthos! We need Silmeia's Magnus Exorcismus to deal with it. I'll keep it busy until you can bring them here!"

Makaelthos hesitated. Eliarainne had a point but…

"Be careful, Eliarainne. I'll come back as soon as possible."

The crusader dashed towards the Dark Lord once again.

'Khaesilya! Do what you can to help Eliarainne!'

The sohee mentally nodded and placed her back against the knight. Makaelthos grit hit teeth. Even with the Bloody Magnus temporarily suppressed, it seemed as if the battle was becoming even more frantic.


	24. Battle

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 22: Battle

"Foolish abysmal knight!"

The Dark Lord snarled the words as he tightened his grip. He watched with some satisfaction as the abysmal knight fell to his knees while clutching his chest. If this continued then he will have Agranias's smoking heart in his hands and renewed leverage on the unstable priestess.

'I should have realized from the start that love was an unpredictable thing to rely on. I will not make that mistake again. It will be far better for the priestess to be swallowed up in her hate and despair.'

The Dark Lord roared in frustration as a saber suddenly sliced into his side. In that moment, his concentration broke, allowing Agranias to take a deep breath. The spell no longer crushed the abysmal knight's heart. He whirled to see who dared to interfere sure enough it was the crusader once again. He had thought that he had rid of the upstart who had badly injured Baphomet and himself!

"You won't have everything go according to plan, Dark Lord!"

Makaelthos Solcry pointed his saber at the floating skeleton before him. The Dark Lord exuded an aura of fear and malevolence that he had never seen before. The red lights that glowed within the skull's sockets flared menacingly while his bony fingers traced arcane symbols in the air.

"You've interfered for the last time, crusader!"

The Dark Lord raised his palm. A sphere of blackness materialized followed by a loud buzzing sound. Makaelthos's eyes narrowed warily. He had never seen spell casting like the Dark Lord's before. The buzzing noise intensified as the sphere began to pulsate.

"Behold the ruin swarm!"

A blur of red suddenly flew from the sphere, followed by another; soon large numbers of red things flew from the sphere. The buzzing sound continued to increase as a cloud of red began to spread across the battlefield. Makaelthos's eyes widened in realization as he took a closer look at the red things. One of the things flew straight towards him, allowing him to discern its appearance. It was an insect, rust-red in coloration and the size of a man's hand. It had an inch-long, jagged and extremely sharp snout that it probably used to feed. Its legs were barbed and a loud buzzing sound escaped its wings. The thing was flying really fast as it headed towards him. He raised his shield just in time to block its path. The insect slammed into the shield head on before dropping to the ground, dead. Makaelthos glanced behind him and shouted a warning.

"Hunter flies! Everyone stick together and avoid the main swarm!"

Several knights heard the crusader and did as he instructed. The warning quickly spread among the defenders of Prontera but the hunter flies were spreading faster. The insects did not have enough force to punch their snouts past the elunium plates that constructed most full plates and plate armors but they were extremely tenacious and fast. They clung to their prey with their barbed legs and instinctively went for the gaps between the plates. There they plunged their snouts into flesh and sucked the blood out greedily. Those who were caught in the main path of the swarm fell dead immediately, their bodies convulsing as several dozen hunter flies sucked them dry in a matter of seconds. Those who managed to keep out of the way were still attacked, soon they were beating flies out of each other, tearing them off their armor and stomping them to the ground. The unarmored defenders such as the priests, hunters and wizards took the worst of it. They had to tear off the clinging flies from their bodies, resulting in ripped clothes and vicious, bleeding wounds.

"Insatiable little demons are they, crusader? They have a taste for human blood alone. Demonic blood and undead flesh are abhorrent to them."

The Dark Lord gestured towards the blood knight and Eliarainne. The swarm parted around the two as they clashed head on. Eliarainne's armor sported a large gash on her left shoulder. A shard of elunium still clung to the edge of the blood knight's sword. Makaelthos wanted to head towards their direction but he had his hands full with the Dark Lord.

"Stop blathering about unnecessary topics, Dark Lord. Fight me if that is your purpose or you can talk and I can just destroy you!"

Makaelthos slammed his shield against a group of hunter flies that whizzed his way. His saber had to cut through a couple of knife-wielding skeletons before he could strike directly at the Dark Lord. The skeletal immortal flew back and pointed another finger at him, a bolt of black lightning exploded from the Dark Lord's fingertips, striking the crusader on the chest.

"You have an impudent mouth for a crusader but its understandable when it comes from a sinister guttersnipe like you!"

The Dark Lord gestured at Makaelthos to attack once again. The black lighting left a smoking, charred portion on the crusader's armor. Suddenly, the skeletal immortal staggered forward. A burst of light had struck him from behind.

"You dare to attack me your paltry holy light, priestess? I'll double your suffering just for that!"

Silmeia stood protectively over the still-kneeling Agranias. The confusion on her face was replaced by sheer anger. Perhaps she didn't know what to feel about Agranias right now but the Dark Lord would always be a hated enemy. The dark-armored knight struggled to rise but his efforts only caused the burns that Sangius Magnus Exorcismus left him to suddenly open, causing blood to spurt slightly.

"Dark Lord…all these things that trouble me so…I'll ignore them for now. I'll even throw them aside if I can rid the world of you!"

Silmeia pointed her palm at the Dark Lord again. Another blast of light struck the skeletal being but all it seemed to accomplish was to get the Dark Lord even more furious.

"Stubborn, insolent, little girl! I've been too lenient on you I see. Very well, let's see what your pathetic spells can do to match against mine!"

Abraxil Sovivor raised his arms. Wave of meteors crashed all around Silmeia. Large fragments of rock flew about, striking everyone within their radius indiscriminately. Even the skeletons and demons that marauded around the battlefield were struck by flaming rock. A large shard of rock flew towards Silmeia's head only to be caught bare-handedly by Agranias. The rock singed the abysmal knight's palms but he grit his teeth and tossed it aside. Behind the two of them, Trenzein Zaisen gestured, causing a storm of whirling ice to freeze the swarm of hunter flies that flew about. More of the insects threatened to descend on him but they were incinerated by the layers of flaming walls that he erected around himself. Trenzein fumed inwardly as he unleashed a fiery lightning storm on a wave of skeletons, zombies and hunter flies. He wanted to challenge the Dark Lord to a duel, if only to find out why Raven Huer considered him to be no match for the floating skeleton.

'Does he know of the spell seeds as well? Perhaps that's how he developed this Sangius Magnus Exorcismus thing.'

Trenzein pushed the though aside as he froze one minorus in its track. A few moments later, the bull-creature was hurled to the ground; massive, electrical currents charred its huge body. The wizard surveyed the battlefield around him. The battle was getting extremely chaotic.The bull-like minorii and majorurii roamed about, towering several feet above their foes and smashing their hammers against everything that moved. Skeleton archers, prisoners and soldiers as well as zombies, zombie prisoners and ghouls prowled the battlefield, slaying everyone who wasn't a demon or undead. They even attacked the minorii and majorurii, even though the bull-creatures were allied to Baphomet, who was the Dark Lord's ally.

Mummies prowled the battlefield, most of them were wrapped in simple bandages but many were also adorned with ancient jewelry and funeral wrappings that signified them to be more important and stronger guardians of Osiris. Large, snake-tailed women known as isis lunged at their foes, delivering slaps with enough force to snap someone's neck. Black, hairless hounds with pointed snouts and ears called matyrs dashed among their enemies, their jaws were almost a black blur as they reduced any piece of flesh before them to shreds.

Against the minions of Osiris lumbered strange-looking men with hairless, dusky black skin. They stood barely more than four feet. The smaller ones, called zeroms, carried large boxes that they swung against their foes. The ones that carried large, stone coffins which they brought down on their foes were called requiems. The marduks, masked shamans in wildly ornate robes who floated among the monsters, rained or conjured fire as they pleased.

The dangerously beautiful sohees floated to the fray, filling the air with their wails and stabbing their foes with gleaming stilettos, Horongs, spheres of fire the mere size of a torch, floated with the sohees. When an enemy monster or human approached, the horongs would suddenly expand briefly, exposing the foe to searing, purple flames. Munaks and bonguns, female and male elven undead, hopped into the fray as well, battering enemies with their fists.

Through out the massive clashes of monstrous minions, the knights, priests, monks, crusaders and wizards continued to engage everything that wasn't human. The swarms of hunter flies were wreaking havoc among the ranks and the wizards were trying desperately to control their numbers. Trenzein thought quickly, there had to be a way to counter the Dark Lord's spell!

"You have no focus on your magic, Trenzein Zaisen! It's impossible for you to match my spell casting!"

The Dark Lord suddenly focused on the wizard briefly, Trenzein's eyes suddenly widened as he as a vision of Eldrid and Seihanine kissing. The wizard froze for a moment. In that instant, the Dark Lord struck him with a powerful, telekinetic blast, knocking him off his feet and dragging him across the rocky ground. The floating skeleton laughed as he dodged an attack from Makaelthos and then raised a hand to catch another blast of holy light. The Dark Lord shifted his attention to Agranias. Suddenly the undead around the abysmal knight focused on him and attacked.

Agranias raised his sword and slashed at the nearest zombie prisoner, slicing the walking corpse neatly in two. His injuries were slowing him down. With the upper half of his dark armor ruined; he was vulnerable to the attacks of the undead. Strangely enough, the hunter flies that should have been swarming him right now stayed clear of him. A knife-wielding skeleton managed to sneak up from behind and gash him on the back with its weapon. Agranias cried out, more from surprise than actual pain, he had come to rely on his armor to protect him from weaker weapons. He backhanded the skeleton, breaking it apart upon impact. More of the undead swarmed him but he swung his dark sword about, destroying two or three with each swing.

"Agranias!"

Silmeia focused on the undead surrounding the abysmal knight. A massive, white cross began to materialize on the ground beneath him. Agranias noticed the cross and nodded grimly. He swung his sword again, shattering one skeleton prisoner and decapitating the zombie behind it. The priestess suddenly realized what would happen and at once she called off the spell.

'A Magnus will affect him too!'

Silmeia focused the holy energy she had gathered to form a smaller cross beneath Agranias. The abysmal knight's wounds slowly closed as the cross's light suffused him. The undead that got too close were blasted by the energy. The spell wasn't enough though; the cross vanished too quickly, allowing the undead to close in on the abysmal knight. The Dark Lord laughed harshly and pointed a hand at Silmeia. A blast of utter darkness struck her on the face, causing her to stagger back.

"A sanctuary spell will not stop my minions, priestess. Why not a Magnus? That's your specialty isn't it?"

Makaelthos used the time the Dark Lord spent talking and slashed at the floating skeleton. His saber instead met a powerful, invisible barrier that deflected it. The Dark Lord did not even look as he waved his hand, causing a meteor to suddenly fall on the crusader. Makaelthos barely managed to dodge the flaming boulder but the explosion knocked him on his back, singeing a portion of his armor. Almost immediately he was surrounded by undead.

'Isn't there a way to stop his spell casting?'

Makaelthos rolled on the ground and jumped to his feet. His sword flashed with white light as he brought it to the ground. A cross of light formed on the ground followed by several explosions. Once more he was surrounded only by piles of ashes. A stroke of lightning suddenly flew from behind Makaelthos, its target was the Dark Lord but the floating skeleton countered by striking it with his own blast of electricity. The crusader noticed the furious tone in Trenzein's voice as he shouted at their enemy.

"Damn your distractions, Dark Lord!"

Abraxil Sovivor merely laughed and concentrated on the wizard again. Before that, he pointed at the priestess, causing the hunter flies to target her. He mentally instructed the flies not to kill her though. Sangius Magnus Exorcismus was useless if its host died. He watched in satisfaction as the wizard shook his head in distraction.

Trenzein grit his teeth in frustration as he suddenly received an image of Eldrid and Seihanine lying in bed. The wizard cursed furiously but the damage was done. He failed to notice the shards of black fire that flew straight at him. He tried to duck the attack but several of them struck his body, severely burning a portion of his chest and lighting his cloak on fire.

'Why does he keep distracting me so easily?'

Trenzein removed his burning cloak and tossed it aside. Bare-chested he hurled a sphere of lightning at the Dark Lord, who simply floated aside. Still cursing, Trenzein raised several walls of roaring flame around Silmeia in time to incinerate the approaching hunter flies. The Dark Lord answered by pointing at him again. Another flash of images flooded Trenzein's head, followed by another wave of telekinetic force. The wizard crashed to the ground.

'Why am I always falling for that trick of his?'

Trenzein hesitated. He was quickly running out of energy. Unless he was sure it was going to be useful against the Dark Lord, he had better conserve his spells.

"_An unsettled mind can never focus…"_

Trenzein clenched his fist. Raven Huer was right. Seihanine was distracting him too much. The only way to take his mind of her was too...

'If that's how it is, fine.'

Trenzein's eyes narrowed as Makaelthos slashed at the Dark Lord. The images flashed in his head again. Each one was more obscene than the first but he no longer minded them.

'Let's see what I can do with a raw spell seed on the spot!'

The Dark Lord backhanded Makaelthos in the face and at the same time he thrust Silmeia to the ground with a telekinetic blast. The wizard was too distracted to give him much of a problem anyway and the abysmal knight was already too badly injured. All he had to do now was to kill the crusader and he could return to what he was doing earlier.

"Dark Lord!"

Abraxil turned around to see what the wizard was up to. Suddenly a massive blast of blackness exploded from Trenzein's hands, striking him on the chest. The Dark Lord cried out in fury as the blast sent him careening towards a pile of fallen undead.

'The destroy seed!'

The thought crossed the Dark Lord's mind right before he crashed into the pile. Bones and body parts flew from the impact as he hit the ground. Makaelthos used the opportunity and jumped after the skeletal immortal. His saber flashed with white light as he thrust it at the prone immortal. The Dark Lord cursed loudly as a cross formed beneath him with the crusader's thrust. Suddenly, the cross was overlapped by an even bigger cross.

'Stubborn mortals!'

The Dark Lord raised his hands as the two crosses exploded. Massive explosions rocked the entire battlefield and some shards from his bones flew off at the blast. Once the smoke cleared though, the Dark Lord was floating once again. He was badly burned and was still smoking but still far from destroyed. Black lightning crackled all around his body.

"Your paltry attacks can never destroy me!"

More meteors fell across the battlefield. Makaelthos jumped aside as smoldering bits of rock flew towards him. Trenzein raised a wall of ice around Agranias, Silmeia and himself for protection. His own body was suddenly covered in gashes. The destroy seed had its price.

'Is this guy unbeatable?'

Trenzein's arms sagged. The last spell he cast was hardly anything more than hurling raw, destructive impulse at the Dark Lord. Had he made a mistake he would have aimed the spell at the wrong target. The destroy seed sucked out a lot of his energies. He doubted if he had anything for more than one spell.

'One spell…what will it be?'

The wizard glanced at his allies. Makaelthos's was barely standing. The crusader had taken a severe beating from the meteors that rained all around him and he expended his efforts on beating back the undead and the hunter flies as well as attacking the Dark Lord. Silmeia was still unstable as well as extremely fatigued. The glow around her palms dimmed slightly, a sign that she was also experiencing the same problem as Trenzein. Agranias was practically half-dead. His armor was ruined and he was covered in cuts, gashes and terrible burns. The Dark Lord on the other hand was only injured and the display of power he showed now made it clear that he still had a lot of fight in him. Trenzein concentrated on his remaining energy. A spell came to mind but was he willing to risk it?

"_Your Jupitel Storm, Mister Zaisen, won't so much as leave a tiny cut on your finger if you based it off the energy seed."_

The wizard's eyes focused. He could see the energy seed in front of him. The sphere crackled with lighting, sound, fire, acid and cold. With a gesture he could unleash its fury.

"One last spell for you then, Dark Lord!"

Trenzein hurled the sphere at the Dark Lord. To his surprise it wasn't the lightning sphere that composed his Jupitel Storm; it was a pulsating sphere of multi-colored lights. It was the size of a small bead, as if he had chucked a marble at the Dark Lord. As he expected the skeletal being laughed derisively at the spell.

"Is that your trump card, wizard?"

The Dark Lord's derision changed to surprise as the marble struck his chest. Before anyone could react the bead exploded into a massive blast of fire and lighting. The explosion was followed by a deafening boom and then a loud, hissing sound. A green liquid splashed from the blast, the ground smoked whenever the liquid fell on it. Trenzein grinned despite the blood that gushed from his eyes. It was magnificent, not what he had intended but he had showed the Dark Lord that he was a dangerous adversary. From afar, Makaelthos stared incredulously at the blast and nodded his approval at Trenzein. Silmeia on the other hand looked worriedly at him. Agranias did not notice though, the abysmal knight had completely collapsed.

Trenzein's eyes narrowed as the dust from the blast settled. If the Dark Lord survived that one then it was all over for him. He had no more energy remaining. To everyone's surprise, as soon was they got a clear view, the Dark Lord was gone. Makaelthos's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Had they won?

"Agranias!"

The cry from Silmeia redirected the crusader's attention to the abysmal knight. Makaelthos rushed towards the priestess, who was kneeling beside the unconscious form of Agranias. At the same time, Makaelthos also looked around him. The undead were still fighting…the Dark Lord was alive but he had retreated for the meantime.

······

"Perish, knight!"

The blood knight swung his massive sword towards his enemy. Eliarainne raised her shield and charged, plunging her lance straight at her opponent's chest. To her surprise, the sword sliced through her shield, delivering a vicious cut on her left side. Her lance was deflected by the blood knight's shield, which moved forward, slamming straight at her pecopeco. The bird squawked painfully and fell to the ground, stunned. Eliarainne quickly dismounted and drew her halberd, the blood knight swung his sword again, this time he aimed directly at the knight's neck.

Eliarainne dodged the wide swing and thrust her halberd forward. The weapon's oridecon spike was met by the blood knight's shield but this time she expected it, recovering from her shallow thrust, Eliarainne spun about and swung her halberd in a wide arc. The axe edge of the weapon caught the blood knight directly on the face. A portion of his demonic helm was sliced off, exposing a bleeding part of his face. Eliarainne took no heed though; the blood knight suddenly slammed his shield on her chest, knocking her back by several feet. Using the tremendous reach provided by his weapon, the blood knight made another thrust. This time the sword sliced deep into Eliarainne's right side, missing her stomach by half an inch. The spikes on the edge of the weapon ripped apart the armor, tearing the knight's breastplate in half.

'Damn it, this blood knight's too strong!'

Eliarainne removed the mangled half of her armor, leaving the entire right side of her torso exposed to attack. The red shirt she wore beneath her full plate offered no protection against the blood knight's terrible weapon. The blood knight attacked again, as she expected, he swung his weapon towards her right. Eliarainne lunged at her opponent, causing him to overreach, her halberd plunged at the blood knight's chest before he could raise his shield. The spike buried itself on the blood knight's chest but his powerful armor reduced the impact, leaving only a shallow gash on the flesh beneath.

"An excellent attack, knight, but you are outclassed and you know it!"

The blood knight plunged his weapon to the ground and grabbed Eliarainne from behind with his free right hand. Eliarainne gasped as her opponent heaved her into the air with one arm. In less than a second the blood knight had picked up his weapon and slashed at her while she was still in midair. The blade ripped through the metal skirt she wore, leaving a deep cut on her left leg. The knight grit her teeth and swung her halberd vertically towards the blood knight's head. The blade struck true, tearing off the blood knight's helm off completely. Eliarainne landed on the ground and faced her opponent.

And froze…

For a brief moment, Eliarainne felt as if she was staring at some sort of distorted reflection of herself. It took her a while to remember that she was fighting the bareheaded blood knight. They had the same color of hair, the same eyes, nose and even mouth. It was like staring at a male version of herself.

"W-who are you?"

The blood knight responded by slamming the hilt of his weapon against Eliarainne's face. The knight fell back, blood streamed from her right nostril, where the blow had landed.

"I am the blood knight, Salendriel. You may refer to me as your executioner!"

The blood knight's hazel eyes did not reflect any emotion at all as he brought down his weapon. Eliarainne snapped out of her daze in time to sidestep the fatal attack. Her halberd swung towards the blood knight's face but was turned away by his shield. Before she could recover, the blood knight brought his armored foot up and kicked her in the gut. As soon as she doubled over in pain, her opponent backhanded her in the face, knocking her on her back. Eliarainne tried to roll away but the sword struck the ground near her face, stopping her from rolling in that direction. She was about to roll towards the other direction when a large, armored foot slammed against her chest. The blood knight raised his sword for a killing strike. Eliarainne coughed out some blood and struggled but the foot pinned her securely to the ground. The sword descended quickly and she closed her eyes.

The blow did not come.

Eliarainne opened her eyes again to find the tip of the weapon just inches from her neck. The blood knight's arm shook as if he struggled to control himself. For a brief moment his expression softened as he looked at her.

"Eliarainne…"

In an instant his eyes hardened once again. His cape swirling behind him, the blood knight turned his back on his fallen opponent, walked away and vanished, leaving Eliarainne to ponder on what happened.

'Did he just spare me? Why?'

Eliarainne tried to get up and failed. For a moment she looked about worriedly. She was an easy target for the swarms of hunter flies that had appeared suddenly. For some strange reason, none of the insects approached her. The other monsters were engaged by the pronteran defenders as well as by other monsters.

'Looks like I'm out for this battle...'

Eliarainne lay flat on her back and stared at the gray skies. It had just occurred to her that the skies around Prontera had been overcast for nearly two weeks already. It didn't matter right now though. Her body felt heavy with fatigue. Unless the battle ended, she was helpless for anyone to find.

······

"Osiris!"

The Pharaoh raised the crook he held in his hand, causing a myriad of hands to grapple his brother. Osiris leapt high into the air, effectively avoiding the attacks. His heel smashed against the cloaked immortals shoulder with a loud snap. Set fell back and clutched his shoulder. The sound alone made it clear that Osiris had broken it.

"I'll start with you, Pharaoh!"

The Pharaoh cried out in surprise and pain as something blunt and heavy struck his back. Moonlight Flower raised his bell-stick and grinned. Before he could strike again though, a bandaged hand appeared behind him, striking him from behind. The cat-being cursed and struck the hand, ripping it apart in an instant. The Pharaoh used the opportunity to jump back from the immortal.

"How does it feel to be struck from behind, Set? After all, you've been doing it for your whole life!"

Osiris appeared behind his brother and struck him on the back with a fist, just below the spine. The immortal whirled in frustration and smashed his crook against the mummy's face. Osiris stepped back and raised his fists.

"Your life ends in this battle, Set…get ready to die!"

The Pharaoh raised his crook again, only to have it smashed aside by Moonlight's bell-stick. Osiris took advantage of the situation and struck his brother on the chest with his fist. The Pharaoh fell back and Moonlight swept him off his feet with a swing of his bell-stick.

"Don't get me wrong, Osiris! As soon as I absorb this fool's essence, I'll destroy you next!"

Moonlight brought his weapon down on the Pharaoh's prone from but a bandaged hand grabbed him by the leg and dragged him down. The cloak was suddenly ripped from his body, revealing the fox maiden's female form. The Pharaoh rolled to his feet and laughed.

"So the great Moonlight Flower is nothing more than some fox-eared, little girl!"

Moonlight felt around his ears. To his surprise, the human-like ears on the sides of his face was gone and when he felt around his head, his hands touched a pair of furry, fox ears in top of his head.

"You'll pay for that insult, Pharaoh!"

Moonlight's hands crackled with power as he held his bell-stick. It was unlikely that the blacksmith who took care of the fox maiden would not become suspicious now that he had developed these ears.

'The fox maiden's original form is returning…damn it. I have to regain full control of her!'

Osiris did not pay any attention to Moonlight Flower's appearance. Instead he concentrated all his attacks on his hated brother. His foot struck the Pharaoh on the face sending the immortal careening several feet away from him.

"Set's essence belongs to me, Moonlight! Go back to your blacksmith caretaker!"

Moonlight did not respond and instead, hurled a pair of lightning spheres at the Pharaoh's prone form. The immortal screamed as he was hurled farther back. Osiris dashed forward just in time to strike the Pharaoh as he stood up.

"Let's finish this, Set! No more retreats and plots in the dark!"

Set raised his hands, causing two extremely large, bandaged hands to burst from the ground beneath him. These hands were the size of trees; they curled into fists and threatened to smash against Osiris. Moonlight was about to rush forward as well when his body froze.

"Mister Kreizen…"

Moonlight Flower clutched his head as soon as heard the fox maiden's inner voice speak.

'Not now! I'm so close!'

It was useless though, Moonlight felt his control slip.

"Mister Kreizen…he's hurt! I have to go to him!"

Osiris watched in relief as Moonlight's figure ran off towards the south gates. That was one problem he didn't have to worry about right now.

"You're distracted, Osiris!"

A huge fist slammed against Osiris, knocking him to the ground, hard. Before he could rise, the other fist pinned him to the spot. The mummy struggled get the hand off and failed.

"I've got you now, Osiris. This time, I will be the victor between us!"

Osiris' eyes flashed.

"Victor? I never wanted to fight you, Set. Your damnable jealousy is what's spurring you on like this!"

The Pharaoh made a sharp gesture, causing the hands to start crushing Osiris. The mummy did not wince even when the hands applied temendous pressure.

"Jealousy? I merely wanted what I deserved, Osiris! You were always the better between us! Osiris the hero of the elven extermination war! Osiris the savior of Glastheim! Osiris the emperor! Osiris who basks in the love of Isis! What about Set who fought with you each time?"

Osiris stopped struggling and stared hard at his brother.

"What about Osiris, your older brother, Set? Did you forget about that? What about Osiris who would give half his empire if that was what you wanted? What about Osiris who desired nothing but the betterment of the people who depended on him?"

The mummy suddenly vanished from the bandaged hand's grip. The Pharaoh looked about.

'Where is he?'

Set's eyes widened as Osiris suddenly appeared above him. The mummy's right fist struck him in the chest. The Pharaoh backed away but his older brother pressed on the attack. Osiris' fist struck him on the ribs, then on the chest and a third time near the armpit.

"You failed to see that, Set, because you didn't want what you deserved! You wanted what I had and that was something that I would never give!"

Osiris' left fist struck the Pharaoh's gut so fast that what seemed to be a single blow were actually four vicious strikes. After the four blows, Osiris' fists became a blur, slipping past his brother's defenses and striking over and over again. The Pharaoh staggered back at the vicious assault only to have Osiris' right fist smash into his face.

"You selfish, covetous bastard! I have done nothing but to strive for the greater good while all you could think about is your personal gain! Just for that all you deserve is this!"

Osiris traced the ancient moroccan symbols in the air with his finger. The characters materialized in the air in black writing until there were five of them. Powerful, electrical arcs coursed through his body. Then the mummy's fist shook violently as he dashed after his brother, who was still flying back from his previous attack.

The fist connected against the Pharaoh's chest.

In that instant, all five of the glowing, blue spheres that Osiris released earlier streaked towards his fist and exploded. The resulting blast was so powerful that it created a crater centered on Osiris. The Pharaoh did not even get to scream, his body simply blew apart on impact. Bits of debris flew everywhere, striking everyone in a wide radius.

"In the end, what you have left goes to me…"

Osiris fell to one knee and stared at his hands. White light bathed him as he absorbed the Pharaoh's essence. At the same time, a golden sphere suddenly materialized in front of him.

"Symbol of solar god."

Osiris grasped the sphere and concentrated. Golden energy suddenly seeped from his hands and merged with the crown on his head. The crown shone briefly and began to change shape until it became an ornate-looking helm with golden wings that spread from the center of his forehead.

"Finally it makes its way back to me…"

Osiris stared at the battlefield, the chaos that dominated it earlier lessened as the combatants decreased. Soon this battle will be over.

'I am done for today…now I have to find that fool.'

The mummy got on his feet and staggered away, ignoring the carnage around him. For now, his part was over.

······

**_"Vanish from my sight, foul demon!"_**

The Lord of Death's metallic voice boomed across the battlefield as he thrust his lance against his enemy, Baphomet. The goat-demon answered with a horizontal, two-handed slash from his scythe. Their weapons struck each other with a loud ringing. The Lord of Death's mount neighed loudly and reared up, trying to trample Baphomet, who ducked the flashing hooves and jammed his shoulder against the beast's underbelly. The Lord of Death dismounted expertly as his mount crashed to the ground, his gauntleted fist struck Baphomet on the jaw before the demon could even recover from his previous attack. Baphomet snarled and kicked at his armored opponent His hoof struck the Lord of Death's shield with a loud bang, forcing him to take a step back.

"It is you who will vanish from my sight, knight!"

The Lord of Death strode forward, deliberately stepping on one of the small, scythe-wielding demons beneath him. His height made him equal in size with Baphomet, whose bulk towered even over the tallest of the abysmal knights. He thrust his lance to the ground and drew a beautiful, silver-bladed sword. Baphomet howled with blood-lust and raised his scythe, before he could bring it down, though, the Lord of Death's weapon slashed several gashes on his chest.

**_"Your "ally" is surrounded by mortals, Baphomet, and your minions are being exterminated. You hold no advantage in this battle!"_**

Baphomet brought his weapon down on the Lord of Death, only to have it turned away by the armored being's shield. The goat-demon gnashed his fangs together and struck again. Once more all his weapon struck was the metal of the Lord of Death's shield.

_**"Even you cannot match me now, Baphomet. I share the essences of the immortals I kill with no one, while you split with the Dark Lord. In this battle, only I can emerge triumphant."**_

Even as the Lord of Death said those words, he had to curse silently. His sole target, Sangius Magnus Exorcismus, had returned to its dormant form. There was no need to stay in the battlefield except to prove to the demon that he was superior.

"I don't need an advantage, Lord of Death! All I need is my scythe and the might to wield it! As for your essence, I will possess it even without the Dark Lord!"

The white horse neighed again and crashed against Baphomet from behind. The goat-demon roared and faced the horse, only to have the Lord of Death slash him from behind. Before he could even react, the Lord of Death was mounted again. The two immortals began to circle each other slowly. Oblivious to the ongoing carnage around them, after a long time, the Lord of Death finally spoke.

**_"It's been more than two thousand years since we last fought, Baphomet. I see that I am still superior to you in all things."_**

The goat-demon merely snarled as he continued to circle his opponent. The Lord of Death's defense was incredible. Even Baphomet, who stubbornly believed that he could solve any problem with a swing of his scythe, knew that a direct attack would not work.

"Strut about in your arrogance while you can, Lord of Death. It won't last!"

The silver-armored being suddenly sheathed his sword and raised his lance.

**_"I do not "strut about" Baphomet, I simply act as a being of my station should."_**

A wave of arrows suddenly struck Baphomet on the chest. The goat-demon roared and fell back. At least eight arrows had struck him. One of them was long and black-shafted.

"You are a coward to rely on minions, Lord of Death!"

The silver-armored being turned his back on the demon.

**_"Your partner has retreated, Baphomet. He was so wrapped up in his plans that he failed to work with you for a victory. If you wish to put up a fight against me, learn to use your allies."_**

With that the Lord of Death rode off, leaving Baphomet to seethe at his inability to defeat him. The goat-demon howled his fury to the sky, grabbed an unfortunate female knight and brought his fangs down on her torso. The knight screamed briefly as the goat-demon's fangs clamped down on her waist, tearing her right leg of in an instant. Before she could continue screaming, Baphomet ripped her head off along with her shoulders, devouring the flesh in a few gulps. The goat-demon dropped the remains and teleported away. He was going to discuss a lot of things with his "partner".

······

"That's right! Push them back!"

Caltressa Auruvinai's voice was ragged from the constant shouting. She had been fighting so hard for such a long time now. The Fourteenth Knight Division had dealt with every monster in the battlefield. They even weathered the sudden attack of the swarms of hunter flies. She had watched the wizard, Trenzein Zaisen, unleash a powerful blast that caused the Dark Lord vanish. She also witnessed the First Knight commander's terrible duel with the blood knight as well as Osiris' defeat of the Pharaoh. At last the long battle was dwindling down to a few monsters as the immortals left. Not that there were no casualties though. Hundreds of knights lay dead in front of Prontera. Some of them were crushed to gruesome puddles of gore, victims of the mighty hammers of the bull-creatures. Some were mere husks of dry flesh. Not even a drop of blood marked these corpses. Others were burned by magic, stabbed to death, decapitated. The entire field was a scene from some slaughterhouse.

'Knight Commander Buck.'

Despite the carnage the red-haired knight's thoughts went to her strange commander. Was it possible that Sir Joe Buck was also an immortal? What had happened to him?

The horns of Prontera blared. A signal for all remaining soldiers to retreat to the city; the battle was over for now. The knights, priests, wizards, monks and crusaders staggered back to the city. It would be a long time before they recovered their fighting capacity. If they could overcome the horrors of this day at all.

For some strange reason, Caltressa had the feeling that the true settlement of today's battle would happen inside the city.


	25. Sins

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 23: Sins

"Maiha!"

Kreizen Xalascent shouted his opponent's name as if it was a war cry as he swung his two-handed axe at the assassin. He fought his half sister with a sense of urgency. The horns that blared from the southern gate meant that they were under a major attack, while he wanted to break away from this fight to help out there, he knew that this was probably his only chance to destroy the assassin before she attacked his younger sister again. After listening to Trenzein's earlier story of what happened between Maiha and Seihanine in their last battle, he was determined to never allow another confrontation between the two.

"You're so angry at me, Reiz…you sound as if I ruined your life or something."

Maiha's soft, laughter contrasted with the distant sound of fighting outside the walls. The gladius on her right hand, Malys, dripped with a greenish liquid while she kept Furie, her main gauche, twirling on her left hand. When Kreizen answered, his voice was a deep growl, like a bigfoot ready to strike.

"You won't be so smug one I have my axe close to your throat, Maiha. Enough talk, I don't have the leisure to listen to your insanity!"

The blacksmith closed in quickly on his half sister. It was Maiha who got in the first blow with a vicious cut on his left leg. The attack did not slow his swing, though. His axe glowed with golden energy as he lifted it above his head. Maiha was about to sidestep the attack but the blacksmith was not aiming at her. The yellow light surrounding the weapon suddenly took the shape of a massive hammer as Kreizen brought it down on the ground. As soon as it struck the stone pavement, the energy exploded with a deafening boom. The explosion sent Maiha reeling back, momentarily stunned. Kreizen didn't even look like he heard a sound at all. His axe swung upward, gashing the assassin on the chest before she recovered and stepped back. Blood spattered on to the stone pavement in a vertical streak and dripped from the edge of the axe.

"Why, Reiz, if you're this intent on keeping me happy, you shouldn't have called everything off eight years ago."

Kreizen pushed on with his attack, relentlessly stopping the memories that his half sister tried to evoke. His two-handed axe smashed the pavement, leaving large cracks on it. Maiha nimbly dodged each attack, swinging her daggers at him with every opportunity that presented itself. Kreizen concentrated on stopping Malys from cutting him, the poison on the gladius seemed to perpetually drip from the blade, even though large amounts of it flew off with each swing. Whenever the poison struck the pavement, it sizzled briefly, giving off a menacing hiss before evaporating. The blacksmith was determined not to have it come into contact with his body. His focus forced him to take several cuts from Furie though.

"What happened eight years ago, Maiha, was the biggest and most shameful mistake I've made in my life!"

The assassin's voice seemed to further soften. For a moment, Kreizen was taken aback by the sudden tenderness in Maiha's tone.

"Do you find it so disgusting now, Reiz? You certainly didn't think of it that way before. I've always treated that time as some of our best moments."

The blacksmith roared out his fury and swung again. This time, his weapon struck true, cutting deeply into Maiha's left arm. The assassin's blood splashed on his face, making his eyes sting before he wiped it off with the back of his hand. In that instant, Kreizen expected his half sister to stab him somewhere; after all he had let his guard down briefly. No stab ever came; instead Maiha used the opportunity to jump back, putting some distance between the two of them.

"I wonder often, Reiz, if little Sei has ever seen this side of you or that side of you that makes you so ashamed now. I'll bet that she hasn't. Sei only knows you as her brother. She doesn't know what it's like to be on the receiving side of your furious axe or to be the object of your…not-so-brotherly instincts."

To Kreizen's disgust, Maiha licked her lips as she said those words and shuddered. The blacksmith pulled out a bag of zenny and began to concentrate. The coins in the pouch vibrated on his palm, slowly transforming into golden light. The brilliance transferred to his axe, causing it to shimmer with power.

"I was young and foolish back then, Maiha. I would have to be to commit such disgusting things. I knew the consequences which was why I ended it. When I finally destroy you, I can finally put it behind me!"

The two-handed axe swung again, its blade smashed past Maiha's two-weapon defense, gashing her viciously on the chest. The blow exploded with light, knocking Maiha off her feet and sending her flying from the blow. The assassin's body struck the ground, scraping on it for a few feet before stopping completely.

"That was…marvelous, Reiz. You remind me of Abraxil on that aspect. Getting hurt by either of you…it makes me giddy with desire."

Maiha staggered to her feet. Two diagonal slashes marked the left side of her chest, just a little below her armpit.. Her two daggers still glinted menacingly even after the fall she took. Kreizen kept his guard up. He already knew of Maiha's sado-masochism but it still unnerved him to see someone recover from a devastating blow only to tell him that it felt great.

"You've become such a freak, Maiha. It would have been for the good of all if you died in Glastheim."

The assassin laughed softly, making Kreizen shudder out of disgust. What really unnerved him was that the assassin's voice still possessed that seductive quality that once drew him to her eight years ago. Maiha's voice was always soft, when she pitched it lower it already sounded like a whisper and when she raised it, it sounded like a hiss. Whenever she wanted to, Maiha often let her voice sound like a purr when she was pleased with something.

'What am I thinking?'

Kreizen lunged again. This was the woman who had murdered his family! This was the assassin who had done her very best to torment his younger sister! His two-handed axe seemed to pick up speed as he remembered his half sister's sins. There would be no forgiveness for Maiha Il-Xalascent. Not from his younger sister and certainly not from him!

"Were you remembering those times, Reiz? How old were we then? You were eighteen I believe, a fresh blacksmith. And I was sixteen, ahead in my thief training but still impressed with your accomplishments."

The two-handed axe swung close to Maiha's neck but the assassin stepped back in time to avoid it. Kreizen swung again, but his opponent moved faster than ever. Instead of slowing down as he expected, his half sister was moving faster than ever. Malys slipped past his guard, leaving a jagged wound on his chest that burned with poison. Even as he winced, Furie moved in, leaving several smaller wounds on both his shoulders.

"All I remember are the murders you committed, Maiha."

The assassin laughed softly again and jumped back.

"As if they didn't deserve it back then, Reiz."

Maiha smacked her lips and charged in. Before the blacksmith could react, she suddenly vanished from his sight, only to reappear directly behind him. The assassin's arms suddenly wrapped tightly around Kreizen's chest as she leaned closer to his ear.

"We wouldn't have stopped, Reiz, if you weren't afraid of them and their "clan precepts". When I found out what they were really up to…you could say that they had it coming."

Kreizen grit his teeth as Malys sliced a massive wound diagonally across his chest. The assassin laughed and licked his cheek gently. The blacksmith grabbed her on the arms and hurled her in front of him. His two-handed axe glowed with light again. As he struck the ground, a thunderous boom exploded from it, making everything around them shake slightly. The noise left Maiha dazed for a while, allowing Kreizen to slash upward with his axe. The blade would have buried itself into Maiha's side and sliced her horizontally into two pieces but she managed to roll from the attack, causing the blade to eave another deep gash to her right side. Kreizen was about to follow through with his attack but his wounds slowed him down, allowing Maiha to recover and step back. More memories, unwanted ones, flashed in his mind.

······

_The rain was getting stronger…_

_"Maiha!"_

_Kreizen found his half sister huddled near the outer gates of Payon. The rain had soaked her dark blue hair as well as the brown coat that she wore. The water did not hide the tears that streaked down her cheeks though…_

_"Reiz…"_

_The thief stifled a sob and looked away as Kreizen approached her. She shrank back when he came closer.  
_

_"Maiha…don't mind them. The elders…they're just old-fashioned. There's nothing wrong with your choices, it has nothing to do with your parentage."_

_The thief looked incredulously at Kreizen._

_"Y-you mean that, Reiz? I thought you'd agree with them. I am just an illegitimate child of your father."_

_The newly-appointed blacksmith put his arm around Maiha._

_"Of course I do. You're a Xalascent through and through and I'm glad to have known you, Maiha."_

_The thief placed her head against Kreizen's chest and sighed._

_"Reiz…"_

_Kreizen felt his heart beat faster._

_"Yes, Maiha?"_

_"You're the only one who's good to me, Reiz. No one else. To everyone I know I'm always Maiha the wandering thief. But you...you see me so differently."_

_Maiha clung to the blacksmith's open-chest, white shirt and stared at his eyes. Kreizen swallowed. He was starting to feel strange around his half-sister. All of a sudden he was noticing how soft her skin felt like, the rain made her hair cling to her back and shoulders while her eyes were still red from crying._

_"I love you, Reiz."_

_Before the blacksmith could react, the thief pressed her lips against his. Before long he had encircled his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. He didn't care if the elders found out, even though if they did, they'd have him killed. He had Maiha, half sister though she was, she was so desirable..._

_······_

Kreizen shook his head. How stupid he was to think of such things! It was only later did he realize the consequences of his blind lust. He had to break off. It was for the clan; and for the both of them as well.

"You insult our clan, Maiha!"

While the blacksmith maintained his grip on his axe, his arms sagged slightly. He was suffering from bleeding wounds on his legs, shoulders and chest and the blood loss and poison were starting to affect him. Maiha was suffering from massive cuts to her arms, chest and sides but she looked as if she savored each one of those cuts.

"Clan Xalascent deserved every insult I was willing to give, Reiz!"

The assassin's voice dropped to a whisper, forcing Kreizen to strain to hear her words.

"I loved you, Reiz. Who cared if you were my half brother? Those worthless relatives of ours? They wallowed in worse sins than what we could have ever committed!"

Maiha's lips split into a wide grin. Her eyes widened and glinted with wildness and insanity while her muscles began to tense. Kreizen readied himself; a vicious attack was bound to occur.

"You ended it, Reiz, because you had Sei! The clan's _Xiloscientas Sehanein, _the pale flower of the hazy moon! Who could compare to her? She was flawless, lovely, the clan's best dancer, haunter of every man's dreams…I was merely a step away from Il-Xalascent; your father's bastard daughter, a soon-to-be assassin and the shame of the clan!"

With those words, Maiha vanished. Kreizen spun about to swing his axe but the assassin wasn't there.

"You're too slow, Reiz!"

The blacksmith looked down to find Maiha crouched directly below his midriff, Malys in hand, ready to stab him.

"Maiha…is this what it's all about?"

The assassin smiled sweetly and plunged Malys into Kreizen's stomach.

"Of course not, Reiz, I've been feeding you a pack of lies to lower your guard. You weren't stupid enough to actually believe a word I say now were you?"

Kreizen clutched his stomach with one hand and swung his axe with the other. The blade caught his half sister on the face, slicing a vicious gash on the side of her head. The assassin continued laughing and staggered back, blood streaming down her right cheek and dripping down her chin.

"I've got no interest in you anymore, Reiz. I'm doing my utter best to torment Sei because it's what's providing me with my greatest pleasure now. I want her to suffer so much more…to see her hurting…it just ignites something in me…a feeling that's wonderfully indescribable. I want to see my dear baby sister fall to her knees, to cry out in despair and agony. I want her to wish for death so I can torment her more by denying it to her."

Kreizen held his weapon with both hands. The stab wound on his stomach gushed with blood, making it pool on the pavement. Maiha's wounds were also severe but the damage she's endured only made her move faster and strike harder. The blacksmith wondered if his half sister was unbeatable in single combat.

"You'll never have that satisfaction, Maiha. I'll make sure that you never get to hurt Sei anymore than you have already."

The assassin laughed softly once again.

"That's the attitude I want from you, Reiz! I want her to be protected! I want her to know your love and still suffer! I'm not going to be stopped by you or Zein but I want the both of you to try your hardest!"

Maiha licked her fingers, as if savoring her own blood that dripped from them.

"I'll torment anyone who gets close to Sei, I want her to realize that every time she let's someone close, I'll attack that person. I'll isolate her until she breaks down and becomes crazy. The same way you did to me!"

Kreizen stepped forward and fell to one knee. The pain was excruciating now.

"Mister Kreizen!"

A barrage of fire bolts suddenly descended on Maiha. The assassin jumped nimbly back but a few of the bolts struck her, resulting in several large burns.

"Well. this is a curious turn of events, Reiz. You're relying on little girls to protect you now?"

Kreizen looked up to find Moonlight standing protectively in front of him.

"Moonlight! Get back, Maiha's-!"

Kreizen froze as soon as he noticed the furry ears on top of the girl's head. Her human ears had vanished from the sides of her head.

'What in the hells?'

The golden-haired girl gestured again, causing a storm of whirling ice to descend on Maiha. The assassin laughed again and once the spell settled, she was gone.

"Mister Kreizen…"

Moonlight was about to approach the blacksmith when she noticed his state. At once she tried to cover her ears and stepped back.

"I…"

The blacksmith understood now. He knew who this girl was. The name was no coincidence; this was Moonlight Flower but…

"They look cute, Moonlight."

Kreizen raised his arm and grinned. Relief and joy seemed to fight for dominance on the girls face. Blinking away tears she helped him stand.

"Reiz!"

The blacksmith turned to face the voice. He immediately recognized it and that realization made him worry.

"Sei! You shouldn't be moving about yet!"

The huntress shook her head and took a look at her brother's wounds. Behind her were Khaesilya and a man that Kreizen did not recognize.

"There's no time for that, Reiz, how are you?"

Kreizen clutched the wound on his stomach.

"A couple of white potions can handle this. What's going on? Who's he?"

The man looked away when Kreizen stared at him. A portion of his long, black hair covered one of his eyes. From the other one, the blacksmith noticed that he had gray eyes. Khaesilya regarded him warily.

"Grimtooth's wielder is on the move, weapon-worker. I would introduce myself if we had the leisure."

The huntress moved closer to her brother, noting Moonlight's fox ears carefully.

"He's not human, brother, but he's right. Khaesilya says that NightKnife plans to assassinate King Aelthorius while the battle's going on."

Kreizen looked at the sohee, who nodded in agreement.

"Trynis Eviskrae is leading the attempt herself. We have to stop her!"

The sohee glanced worriedly towards the southern gates. She wanted to warn her master but he was struggling against the Dark Lord. Adding to his worries now might prove lethal. The blacksmith took a gulp of the white potion that his sister handed him.

"Alright, let's go!"


	26. Servants

Crimson Twilight: Midnight 

Chapter 24: Servants

"Khaesilya! Do what you can to help Eliarainne!"

The crusader's words echoed in Khaesilya's mind even as he dashed off to another part of the battlefield. The sohee concentrated on trying to fight the blood knight. She was aware that the one called Salendriel was Eliarainne's father. What bothered her was the sword that the blood knight carried into battle. The grinning skull that adorned its hilt seemed almost alive.

_'Sohee…'_

The sohee stared incredulously at the sword. It was communicating! By telepathy as well!

_'You hear my thoughts, don't you? It must be a gift among your kind. Other sohees I've encountered possessed no such abilities. My name is Executioner, sohee; pray tell me your name. You are a servant like me.'_

Khaesilya ducked in time to avoid the clumsy swing of a skeleton prisoner. The heavy, steel ball barely missed her head. The sohee reversed her grip on her stiletto and jammed the handle against the skeleton's jaw. The entire skull went flying off right before she kicked the undead monstrosity to the ground. The thing continued to struggle to get up until she hacked at it several times. Once all the bones were scattered or broken, the thing did not rise again.

_"My name is Khaesilya…what are you, sentient sword, and why do you fight for the blood knight?"_

Slow, deep laughter echoed in Khaesilya's mind. It was not derisive like the laughter she was used to hearing from strangers who saw her only as a servant.

_'I serve because he wields me. That is the purpose of every sword. Ever since Khatzbalger was destroyed by a female crusader, I have served as the blood knight's weapon…'_

At that moment the blood knight swung Executioner in a wide arc, slicing past Eliarainne's shield and gashing her on the shoulder.

'You are my enemy then, Executioner…'

The sword laughed mentally again. The points of light within the eye sockets of its skull hilt flashed.

_'As you have access to my surface thoughts, Khaesilya, you must expect that I have access to yours as well. I know for instance that you fear the presence of my brother, Grimtooth, who happens to be in the possession of the one called Trynis Eviskrae.'_

Khaesilya's eyes widened. Trynis Eviskrae was also here? What were she and NightKnife up to?

'_The rogue plans to assassinate your king, sohee. Make no mistake; Grimtooth will perform flawlessly if he is given the opportunity. They walk the streets of Prontera even as I speak, Khaesilya.' _

The sohee gripped her stiletto tightly. Even her Master Makaelthos agreed that King Aelthorius was weak-willed. He only served as a titular figurehead while his ministers handled the affairs of the kingdom. Nonetheless, should he be killed, the entire capital would be thrown in chaos.

'Why do you tell me this?'

The sword's voice was calm as it sliced deep into Eliarainne's side. Khaesilya wanted to help but she had to find out!

_'Because I know you will be forced to stop her yourself, sohee. Which means you cannot assist this knight whose blood I feel on my blade. Go then, stop my brother, Grimtooth, while I deal with blood knight's enemies. You, on the other hand, must trust this knight.'_

Khaesilya hesitated for a moment longer. As much as she hated to admit it, Executioner was right. It was unlikely that she could stop Trynis Eviskrae and her host of assassins and rogues but she could at least delay them until the fight was over and the distracted army returned to their posts.

'I have to trust you, Lady Eliarainne. I pray your father loves you enough to spare you should the battle go awry.'

With that Khaesilya dashed for the city. As if to confirm the Executioner's words, she noticed a lone figure on top of the walls. A pair of katars glinted wickedly on its arms. From afar, the sohee could recognize the figure's grayish skin and shoulder spikes.

'Creivil…'

The injustice seemed to have spotted Khaesilya as well. He grinned toothily and gestured for her to follow before disappearing.

······

Seihanine Xalascent was well aware of the fight in the southern gates as soon as the horns started blaring. The stab wound to her side was still hurting but she knew she had to do something! The huntress staggered to her feet and began to move towards the door. Most of the poison had been purged from her body but her muscles were still slightly numb from the aftereffects of the sidewinder poison.

'That Maiha…she wasn't going to back off because Eldrid was there…what is she thinking?'

The thought of Eldrid brought Seihanine to another important matter she had to settle. The brown-haired hunter was still her cousin even though his unnatural attraction to her was…disgusting. With the clan almost obliterated, she didn't want to lose anyone else. Kreizen seemed so intent on killing Eldrid again and Trenzein…the huntress remembered the angry look the wizard's face when Eldrid asked him to leave. She was actually slightly awake at that time. There was something in the way he glanced at her that made her worry.

'I have to stop thinking about what Zein feels so much.'

Seihanine shook her head and staggered to the stand where her brother kept her gakkung. What Trenzein felt was not important right now. He was probably in the middle of the fray, casting one spell after another.

'Without regards to his own life, no doubt.'

A sudden image of the wizard being run down by a massive pillar flashed in the huntress's mind. Unconsciously she picked up her pace. Despite the numbness she was already out the door.

"Kalyx!"

The falcon screeched in response to his mistress's call. In a flurry of feathers, the bird had flown from his perch outside the house and landed on the huntress's shoulder. Seihanine moved as fast as she could towards the southern gates. At the very least she could bring down a few more raydrics despite her condition.

"You must be Seihanine Xalascent."

The huntress looked directly in front of her and raised her bow. She did not recognize the voice but she judged it as hostile from the tone alone. It was deep and raspy, an inhuman voice.

"What are you doing here, injustice?"

The creature grinned and raised his katars. The weapons glinted dangerously despite the lack of sunlight.

"I've heard rumors about you. I must say that I'm not disappointed."

The injustice licked his lips. There was no disguise for his lust-lit eyes.

"I've got time to kill before Mistress Trynis gets her act together. You'll serve as an appetizer."

Seihanine drew an arrow and pulled at her gakkung's string. While it was surprising that the injustice took time to speak, there was nothing new with its mindless desire for killing. The huntress winced as she pointed the arrow though. Her arms were still shaky and it was hard to keep the bow steady.

"Miss Seihanine!"

Seihanine looked about and found Khaesilya running towards her. The sohee had drawn her stiletto and moved behind the injustice.

"Creivil…where is the rest of NightKnife?"

Khaesilya circled the injustice warily. She had a lot of unpleasant memories regarding the injustice. Even though he was not a member of NightKnife during the time of her servitude, he frequented a lot of NightKnife meeting places. He was a cruel and hateful; a perfect example of "monster". He had made it quite plain to her back then that he planned to rape her. If it wasn't for her Master Makaelthos watching out for her, the injustice would have succeeded and she wouldn't have put up a fight with the silver knife of chastity binding her.

"Khaesilya…gotten quite proud of yourself I see. You actually think you can give orders to anyone? Come here and prostrate yourself before me!"

The sohee wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Monster! It's pointless talking to you!"

The injustice did not reply and instead lunged at the sohee. Seihanine's arrow struck true, burying itself into the injustice's left shoulder blade. Instead of slowing down, Creivil brought his katars on Khaesilya, who raised her stiletto to block it. Seihanine drew another arrow from her quiver and fired. This time the silver-tipped shaft struck the injustice on the leg. Creivil merely grinned fiercely and slashed at Khaesilya. The katars snagged against the sohee's clothes, ripping a portion of her sleeves away and showing a bit more of her pale skin.

"Tempting…too bad you're Makaelthos's whore, but I don't mind sampling you anyway."

Khaesilya's eyes narrowed. Her stiletto flicked forward, grazing the injustice on the arm. Another arrow from Seihanine flew above them. The huntress was already panting from exertion, it was clear that each shot she took strained her still-recovering body.

"Your huntress friend can't help you so much now; slave, not that she could have at her full strength with what I'm going to do to you."

Creivil suddenly drew forth a small sheath. Almost at once, Khaesilya recognized the engraved design on it as well as the elaborate handle of the knife.

"Silver Knife of Chastity!"

Khaesilya drew back fearfully. Memories of the first time the thing was used on her flooded her mind.

"Yes, you know what it is, slave. You see, when Makaelthos broke the first knife we used on you, he set you free. However, since you trailed him like a whore, everyone simply thought you were still bound. Even if you weren't, you'd still be Makaelthos's pet!"

Another arrow sped towards Creivil. This time he sidestepped it and laughed.

"You're getting more inaccurate with every shot, huntress! Don't worry. After I engorge myself with this sohee, you'll be next!"

The injustice drew the knife and concentrated. The silver blade began to shine; the light seemed to penetrate Khaesilya's eyes as she stepped back and clutched her head. Already she could feel the enchanted knife's powers slipping into her psyche and trying to dominate her.

"Kalyx!"

A command from Seihanine sent her falcon diving towards the injustice. Steel-tipped claws tore through Creivil's chest, making him drop the knife. The injustice cried out in pain but it was too late. The knife continued glowing.

'Obey me.'

Khaesilya closed her eyes and fell to her knees. She felt an overwhelming instinct to listen to the voice and to do what it says.

'I will not! My master…my master is…'

The voice was steady and persistent it was neither high nor low, maintaining an even, uncompromising tone.

'Obey me…Creivil is your new master.'

Khaesilya clapped her hands to her ears in a vain attempt to stop the voice. It was hopeless; she was starting to feel her will draining away. She could already envision herself as a puppet, enslaved by Creivil. Another screech indicated to her that Seihanine was still fighting.

'Obey me…serve Creivil and attack his huntress enemy.'

The sohee felt her hands grip her stiletto as well as an impulse to attack Seihanine. She resisted the urge as hard as she could but…

'Master Makaelthos-'

Khaesilya remembered the one person she truly served. The silver knife was trying to remove her memories, forcing her to become a docile slave. Suddenly, a particular memory flashed in her mind.

_······_

_"Khaesilya, why do you still follow me? I set you free, didn't I?"_

_The swordsman, Makaelthos Solcry, watched the sohee curiously. They were spending the night in the shadow of a large sand dune, in the Sograt desert. There were no roads from Morocc to Prontera so they had to cross the desert in order to reach the capital. Khaesilya had asked him to be allowed to set up his tent for him. While he had no objections about it, Makaelthos was perplexed by the sohee's still servile attitude. The fragments of the silver knife were probably still lying near the gates of Morocc…_

_"Master, you've set me free from the silver knife's bindings. Let me spend my freedom in serving you."_

_The sohee bowed down, keeping her gaze to the ground. The swordsman approached her and lifted her gaze carefully with both hands._

_"Khaesilya, look at me. I'm a criminal, a member of the guild that took you from your home and forced you to serve. Why would you still want to serve me?"_

_Khaesilya grasped her master's hands with her own._

_"Master Makaelthos, you are no longer a member of NightKnife. Even when you were you were never like them. These things you showed me, kindness, love, acceptance. I would never have learned them if I remained in the caves of Payon. There is nothing for me in the caves, or anywhere else. Please, Master Makaelthos, let me stay by your side."_

_The swordsman was taken aback for a while before he smiled._

_"Khaesilya…if that's what you really want then I won't be against it. I thank you for your service."_

_The sohee smiled and nodded. Service…she had never felt so happy serving before. She detested working for the assassins, rogues and thieves that comprised NightKnife. She hated being called "slave" but when it came to her master, it was just…different. The feeling felt so…right when she helped him. She could never get that feeling from doing something else and she wanted to continue feeling it._

_······_

"I will obey no one but him…"

The silver knife continued to flash. The voice continued to insist that she serve the injustice. Nonetheless, Khaesilya felt her will returning. She scorned the thought of doing anything that would please Creivil. She was aware that the injustice was dodging Seihanine's arrows as well as keeping away from Kalyx.

"I am not a slave. I am free. I do what I want and what I want is to follow the sole master that I recognize."

The sohee let out a fierce wail and at that moment, the silver knife of chastity shattered. Creivil looked incredulously at the fragments of the knife and snarled.

"Stubborn whore! If you refuse to be my slave then die!"

The injustice signaled. In a few moments, both Seihanine and Khaesilya were surrounded by at least eight assassins. Seihanine's eyes narrowed as she pressed her back against Khaesilya's. The sohee behind her was sweating from her mental exertion; she wasn't far from that state either. Her arms were shaking from overexertion, Kalyx circled the air but his wings were bleeding slightly from being hit by Creivil's katars. The injustice grinned.

"Within a few minutes my group will link up with Mistress Trynis's. I think that's enough time for us to butcher the two of you."

_"Your dedication to your master impresses me, sohee."_

Almost everyone stopped upon hearing the voice. It was pitched evenly and had a musical quality to it. Nonetheless it was deep enough to be considered male. The voice was followed by a dragging, metallic sound. As if someone was dragging a length of chain on the ground. Creivil snarled again and looked at the shadowy corner of a nearby alley.

"Whose there? Show your face!"

_"I want to meet your master for myself, sohee. I want to see why he is so worth your extreme devotion. Perhaps he will make a suitable wielder as well. My brothers have already found wielders of their own."_

Khaesilya peered at the alley. Something was moving there but the shadows made it hard to see. Suddenly a blur of grayness suddenly streaked from the alley. In the next moment, two assassins dropped to the ground. Their halves gushed blood, leaving large stains of red on the street. Near the bodies stood the strangest creature Khaesilya had ever seen. It appeared to be a one-handed sword, wrapped in lengths of black chain. In the center of its hilt was a grotesque, glaring, red eye that seemed to glance about constantly. The chains extended from its hilt and formed two "legs" which carried it.

"What are you? Who are you?"

Khaesilya backed away from the sword even as she asked the question. Seihanine pointed her bow at it but refrained from shooting. Creivil ordered his men to attack but in a flash, four more assassins dropped dead. The sword swung about at terrific speeds and with incredible skill. It slipped past their defenses and sliced into their bodies almost effortlessly. The remaining assassins glanced at each other and retreated, leaving Creivil to deal with the sword.

_"What am I, sohee? I am a free-willed servant like you. Unlike you, I have yet to find someone to dedicate myself to. I am a sword with no wielder."_

Creivil lunged at the sword but the thing was too fast even for the injustice. The chains dropped low, ducking his katars and in a blink of an eye, the sword swung horizontally, separating the injustice into two pieces. The look of surprise did not leave Creivil's face. Seihanine tensed. Now she and Khaesilya had to face the sword. The sohee suddenly stepped forward as the image of the sword shimmered.

"When I talked to the Executioner, it mentioned that it had brothers. It said that Grimtooth was wielded by Trynis Eviskrae, who plans to assassinate King Aelthorius. Are you like them?"

The sword seemed to blur before them.

_"I am. Executioner is my younger brother while Grimtooth is eldest among us. Collectively we are known as the three doomed swords. I am different from my brothers though, I have no wielder like they do."_

Seihanine stepped forward as well.

"What are you doing here then, sword?"

The image of the sword vanished and was replaced by that of a young man with long, black hair. His left eye was covered by his hair and he looked at himself, as if appraising his own appearance.

_"I am always wandering Rune-Midgard. Looking for a warrior whose hand I may grace and whose cause I may serve. I am second of the doomed swords…"_

The man bowed slightly. Seihanine noticed that he had yet to stop staring at Khaesilya. The sohee trembled, showing that she noticed this as well.

_"I am Mysteltainne."_


	27. Meeting Joe Buck

Crimson Twilight: Midnight 

Chapter 25: Meeting Joe Buck

The horns that signified the end of the battle sounded once again. When the note faded, most of the pronteran army was already staggering back inside the city. Today's battle was the most chaotic fight in the entire siege. For the first time, the army knew how high the stakes were in the war. Immortals waded among them, Dark Lord, Baphomet and Lord of Death. There were other immortals as well, cloaked ones who wouldn't reveal who they were. There were rumors that some immortals walked within the city itself; disguised as humans, these beings mingled freely with the citizenry in order to further their own goals. A few people believed these things though. Most scoffed at them as the workings of paranoia. Who would believe that there was a chance that the Fourteenth Knight Commander was the doppelganger? Most would say only a fool.

'I'm a fool then…'

Caltressa Auruvinai was among the more fortunate ones in the battle at the southern gates. She suffered only slight wounds. A few puncture marks from the hunter flies, a few cuts from the skeletons…plenty of members from her division thought she was lucky. She knew better though. She would have been dead at the start. She would have been impaled on the Lord of Death's lance if it wasn't for Sir Joe Buck.

_"You stupid girl, look what you made me do…"_

The memory was still fresh in Caltressa's mind. Even though his words were harsh, Sir Joe Buck's expression did not appear angry at her. It was as if he was angrier at himself for getting wounded. Before the battle had truly begun, he was already gone. His blood, she was sure it was blood despite its blackness, was still on her armor. It stood out from the crimson liquid that stained the better part of her breastplate. The red-haired knight shook her head.

'He's the doppelganger! An immortal just like the Lord of Death and the Dark Lord! Why am I still worried about him?'

Caltressa suddenly bumped into someone. Cursing silently at herself for being so absent-minded, the knight bowed apologetically and moved on.

"You're the subcommander of the Fourteenth Knight Division…"

Caltressa looked up and gasped slightly. She had just bumped against the cloaked and ominous figure of Seiros, the monk that her knight commander often associated with. She always found it strange that the monk would wear such a heavy cloak even during warm weather or in a battle where it was likely restrictive.

"Mister Seiros…"

The monk nodded and walked away. Caltressa suddenly grabbed hold of the edge of his cloak. In a flash he spun about and stared long and hard at the knight.

"I have other business to take care of, Caltressa Auruvinai, what do you want?"

The red-haired knight was at a loss momentarily. Seiros's voice possessed a powerful and commanding quality. She almost felt ashamed for wasting his time. The moment passed though. There was only one reason why Sir Joe Buck would associate so freely with this monk.

"You're an immortal too, aren't you?"

Caltressa kept her voice low. She did not recognize this immortal yet but she could easily expect that he would retaliate viciously should she reveal him in the middle of the street. The monk's voice was equally low when he replied. He did not have any intention of revealing his presence.

"Yes I am, knight. You must have figured that out when the doppelganger saved your life."

Caltressa shivered slightly at the immortal's admission. So it was for certain now that Sir Joe Buck was the doppelganger. She had heard a lot of tales that involved the shadowy swordsman that terrorized the lowest levels of the ruins of Geffenia. It was strange that Sir Joe Buck's friendly and whimsical attitude contrasted so much with his reputation for massacre. Still, she had to make sure of other things.

"Who are you then? Why do you hide in Prontera?"

Seiros replied by leaning closer. For the first time, the knight saw the bandages that wrapped tightly around his face. He smelled slightly of tomb dust and spices; the kind the ancient moroccans used for preserving their dead. Red eyes gleamed momentarily from the hood and she noticed the golden helm on the monk's brow. Majestic, golden wings spread from the center of the ornate helm, and even from the depths of the hood, it shone with inner power.

"My name is Osiris, knight. I "hide" here in Prontera because it is to my advantage to fight alongside the army."

Caltressa's eyes narrowed. So the doppelganger worked with the mummy of Morocc's first and greatest emperor. Still, she kept her voice low. Osiris might still know of the things she wanted to find out.

"How do you know my name?"

Osiris paused momentarily before answering. When he did answer, the knight noticed a faint tinge of amusement in his voice.

"My ally, the doppelganger, talks about you a lot."

Caltressa fought back the blood that threatened to rise to her face. When Sir Joe Buck hugged her in front of the entire division, she had thought that he was joking about. She had expected the blonde knight to consider the whole thing as a way to get them relaxed before the battle. After all, his antics must have been only for that; especially as he went about and hugged other knights after that. Did Sir Joe Buck consider it as anything else?

"What makes you think that I won't expose you to the army now?"

Osiris continued to stare at the knight. His eyes flared briefly as if he considered for a moment that she might have meant what she said. Caltressa stepped back as the mummy clenched his fists. She had seen "Seiros" shatter a raydric with a single blow. Then, Osiris suddenly relaxed.

"You won't, Caltressa Auruvinai, because Prontera has enough problems with the immortals outside its walls. Besides…"

The mummy turned his back and began to walk away.

"I am not your enemy."

Once more the knight wondered. Was the doppelganger her enemy? There were repercussions within the army for impersonating officers. Sir Joe Buck seemed to have earned them by pretending that he was a knight.

'But he fought as a knight! He did his duty; sure it was for selfish reasons but-'

Caltressa stopped herself. Why was she defending the doppelganger? He was an immortal. He was a supernatural being of power with his own selfish desires and goals. He fought for Prontera because it would benefit him. He did not care for honor, or duty or the preservation of the kingdom. All that mattered to him was that he could gain more power at the expense of mortals. Still, Osiris' words stuck to her mind. He was not the enemy. The Lord of Death was. Baphomet and Dark Lord were the enemies.

_"Would you mind if I hug you?"_

Caltressa reddened as she remembered the Sir Joe Buck's question. She remembered the casual, almost naïve expression on his face when he asked her that. When he had hugged her, it was as if he was looking for something. Something in her chest ached when he let go and looked disappointed. Caltressa shook her head to clear it of thoughts. It was not proper to walk around the city while being so distracted she could end up lost and-

'What the-? How did I end up here?'

The knight looked up at one of Prontera's old, abandoned warehouses. The building was dilapidated. Its large, main doors swung freely from their hinges, revealing a dark interior. Curious, Caltressa took a step towards the building. She felt something…familiar around it.

_"Go away…"_

Caltressa hesitated upon hearing the voice. It was familiar but there was an unfamiliar ring of menace around it as well as a lot of pain. The knight's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Knight Commander Buck?"

The knight's voice echoed inside the building's large interior. Suddenly the place became alive with sounds. Neighs filled the darkness, along with flapping, humming and creaking noises. The shadows seemed to lengthen and darken with each step she took.

_"Are you still calling me that? You know who I am, stupid girl, now you know where I am as well. Leave!"_

Once more Caltressa detected the intense harshness in the doppelganger's voice. But just like during the fight, it was not directed at her. She continued to walk forward, despite the hostile change in the noises around her. She expected a mob of angry nightmares to charge her at any moment but for some reason no attack ever came. At last she came upon the injured figure of Joe Buck himself. The blonde knight suffered an enormous gash that started from his chest and ran all the way to the right side of his hip. Black blood leaked from the injury, pooling on the floor around him. An aura of menace surrounded him. That, combined with his translucent form and glaring, black holes for eyes gave him an inhuman look. There was no doubting for a moment that this was the doppelganger.

"You're injured."

The blonde knight clutched his bleeding side with one hand and raised his broadsword with the other. He wore a vicious expression on his face, as if he wanted to scare her away with looks alone. It didn't work.

_"Don't get cocky; I can slice you apart in this condition. If my minions don't feast on you too soon…"_

Caltressa's fists shook.

"Stop acting like the great and terrible doppelganger! This isn't like you!"

The doppelganger's expression grew confused. His broadsword dropped to the floor while his minions backed off. Caltressa moved forward until she was by his side.

_"This isn't like me? What do you know of the real me, knight?"_

Caltressa removed a vial of white potion from her belt. The doppelganger's question left her feeling unsure. What did she know of the doppelganger anyway? For all she knew, he might have been lying completely about himself. More realization dawned on her mind.

"You weren't lying back then, were you? That look on your face was genuine. You were curious about hugging!"

The doppelganger's eyes seemed to grow larger as he stared at the knight.

_"Nonsense! All of "Joe Buck's" actions are planned! I never had any purpose but to use you mortals."_

Caltressa shook her head and smiled. That was an obvious lie. He may try to be frightening and different but Sir Joe Buck would always be Sir Joe Buck.

"It makes sense. You weren't Joe Buck, hiding among humans and using your appearance to advantage. The way you behaved, the way you were always grinning and enjoying yourself. You were actually the doppelganger, enjoying what mortals do, exploring every aspect of a knight's life!"

The doppelganger was silent. His eyes reverted to that of Joe Buck's. His form became solid again. Now it appeared as if he was nothing more but an injured knight. The only detail that told more was the black blood.

"I suppose the scary doppelganger act just seems so contrived does it, Caltressa?"

Caltressa smiled as her knight commander grinned at her. This was the Sir Joe Buck that she knew. Doppelganger or not, he was still the same.

"It is, sir, it just doesn't fit you to terrify people and be menacing."

Joe Buck became thoughtful. For a moment he forgot that he had a terrible wound to his side.

"Why didn't you run away? Didn't you fear for your life when my minions surrounded you?"

The red-haired knight kept smiling as she handed her knight commander a vial of white potion. The doppelganger stared at the vial for a while before swallowing its contents.

"Because you sounded more hurt than angry. Besides…you are not my enemy."

The doppelganger raised an eyebrow. Already he could feel the pain of his wound subside slightly.

"That sounds like something my pal, Seiros, would say."

Caltressa was thoughtful again. She didn't want to prod the doppelganger too much as he was wounded and probably still defensive, but…

"Osiris is your friend?"

Joe Buck nodded eagerly although at the same time, Caltressa noticed a strange look of worry spreading on his face.

"Osiris and I go a long way back. By the way, did you see him?"

The red-haired knight nodded. She noted with concern that the doppelganger's face grew even more worried.

"What was he doing?"

Caltressa recalled the mummy's words.

"He said he had other business to do. Why?"

The doppelganger struggled to stand up and failed. The knight put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to stay still.

"What's wrong? Why is Osiris getting you so upset?"

The blonde knight grasped his broadsword tightly.

"Osiris knows I'm wounded. He might decide to consume me instead of waiting for me to heal."

Caltressa's eyes widened.

"But he's your friend!"

Joe Buck's face grew serious.

"Friendship only goes so far in this war, Caltressa. Eddga was Moony's friend. It didn't stop that cat from bashing his head in. Osiris isn't going to risk Moony being the one to consume me while I'm wounded."

The red-haired knight drew her broadsword.

"Then I'll stay and fight him with you!"

The doppelganger's eyes widened in surprise.

"You'll stand up to the great, warrior-emperor Osiris? You know what happens if he starts fighting seriously don't you?"

Caltressa smiled again.

"I know. But I'm not leaving my knight commander to face Osiris by himself!"

Joe Buck suddenly grasped the red-haired knight by her shoulders. His eyes narrowed in actual seriousness.

"Before that…can I…hug you again?"

This time, Caltressa nodded her assent and the doppelganger grasped her tightly with both arms. For the first time, she felt something throbbing quickly within the doppelganger's chest.

'He does have a heart…he's almost human and I-'

Joe Buck suddenly pulled away and stared at her. She supressed a sigh of disappointment.

"Caltressa can I…um…kiss you?"

The knight reddened further. For some reason, the prospect of kissing the terror of Geffenia didn't seem so shocking or unwelcome.

"Would you take no for an answer?"

The doppelganger laughed.

"Of course not."

The red-haired knight's lips felt warm against the doppelganger's own. The immortal wasn't sure if it was because of her warmth or if he was just really cold. The sensation was…different. It wasn't amusing as he had expected but it felt…really good. He felt like embracing her again, even though he knew that the embracing part was over. Proper steps had to be taken to accomplish what Moonlight Flower had. He was slightly bewildered though. What was he supposed to be doing now? Should he slide his tongue in? The sensation of the knight's mouth was certainly tempting him to do it. A minute passed and the red-haired knight only kissed him harder. Not sure of what he was doing anymore, the doppelganger kissed back. His chest was throbbing hard and fast. All of sorts of things ran through his mind. He realized for the first time that this second-in-command of his was...attractive. Her shoulder-length, fiery red hair felt soft to touch as he stroked them out of impulse.

"Touching…"

At the sound of the voice, the two of them separated and held their weapons. It was Osiris.

"I've found you at last, doppelganger."

Caltressa stepped forward. She was still dazed from the immortal's kiss earlier but she had to cover her injured knight commander! Before she could take another step though, a hiss from behind stopped her from moving.

"Leave the emperor to hissss dealingsss, knight. If you wish to fight, take it out on ussss…"

Caltressa turned around to find a cadre of isis behind her. Sinister, unblinking eyes looked at her menacingly as if challenging her to a fight. The isis would resemble beautiful women with short, red hair if it wasn't for their long, snake-like tails for legs. Osiris moved forward and crouched in front of the doppelganger, who backed away from him.

"I can destroy you right now…take your essence and be much stronger. With Set dead, that makes me equal or even greater than any immortal."

The doppelganger flinched. He didn't expect Osiris to finish Set off so quickly. Now he was sure that the mummy wanted his essence as well! The mummy's bandage hand shot forward, grasping him by the forehead. Caltressa let out a yell and tried to stop Osiris, but an isis blocked her every direction. Light flared from Osiris' hand, slowly enveloping the blonde knight. The doppelganger braced himself for the worst…

Slowly the black blood that had seeped to the floor vanished. The doppelganger felt the massive tear to his side close and even more strength flowed into his body.

"What the-?"

Osiris stood up and turned his back. When he spoke it was with a voice that brooked no disobedience or further conversation.

"That's half of Pharaoh's essence, doppelganger. I gave you my word that we'd share every essence we'd get. Now, get up! We have work to do!"

Caltressa let out a sigh of relief and stepped back. The doppelganger stared incredulously at Osiris at first before his face split into a wide grin.

"I always did believe in you, Osiris!"

The mummy waved his hand dismissively before leaving.

"We had better go to hiding, doppelganger. Our act has been discovered anyway."

The blonde knight smiled and looked at Caltressa.

"I think I'll stay with the pronteran army for a while, Osiris."

The mummy's eyes flared.

"They know who you are, doppelganger."

The immortal grinned and put his arm around his second-in-command.

"Of course, I'm Joe Buck!"


	28. Possession

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 26: Possession

"Mistress Trynis, we have received a report that Creivil and his team have been killed."

Kallifen bowed slightly as he delivered his message. As he expected, Trynis Eviskrae did not even shrug her shoulders after finding out that some of her assassins had perished. She was perched on the ledge of a tall building that was near the palace. Her silvery hair billowed behind her as she stared at the royal palace. Beside the guild mistress was another female rogue. This one had dark brown hair that was carefully tied behind her in a waist-long pony tail.

"Did he go after Khaesilya?"

Trynis's voice was even and emotionless as she spoke of her dead guildsmen. She did not even turn to face her retainer while he made his report. Kallifen did not mind though, old as he was, he was still a servant. Serving and protecting his mistress from the moment she was born up to the present did not change that. The rogue beside the guild mistress, on the other hand, did not seem like a servant. She had arrived mysteriously into the guild about a year ago, attracting the attention of the guild mistress by slaying a member who was abusing his station. Trynis herself applied the tests to her and inducted her to the guild.

"Yes, Mistress Trynis. Do we continue with the plan?"

The assassin easily noticed the contempt in Trynis's voice. The rogue beside her smiled…

"Creivil and his little group were never a part of this plan, Kallifen. I handpicked them myself, knowing that their loyalties were wavering. It was so obvious that he would disobey my command and go after Khaesilya."

Kallifen nodded and took his place near the guild mistress's other side. The other rogue finally spoke up. Her voice was smooth and low pitched, like the hissing of a snake.

"Do we commence the plan now, Mistress Trynis?"

Trynis drew forth her dagger. Its curved, black edge seemed to gleam with unnatural light. There was no sun above them as it was covered by thick, dark clouds but the steady darkening of their surroundings told them that it was sunset.

"Yes, Rianne, NightKnife will be spilling blood tonight…"

······

The setting sun made Makaelthos worry even more. Khaesilya was nowhere to be seen and night was already descending on them. Beside him rode Eliarainne. The knight was not in good condition either. Half of her armor had been sliced off and she sported several wounds all over her body. She had a large bruise on her right cheek, near her eye and blood flowed from the cut on her lip.

"Are you alright, Eliarainne? You should see a priest first."

The knight smiled and shook her head.

"I can still stand up anyway. Let the priests use their energies on those who can't. Besides, I'm worried about Khaesilya as well. She saw something while I was fighting the blood knight. I haven't seen Reiz or Sei either."

Makaelthos nodded in agreement. There were a lot of things to wrap up after the tremendous battle earlier. Silmeia had taken Agranias to the infirmary, personally half-carrying and half-dragging him there. The priestess had refused any sort of help and glared at anyone who even so much as touched the abysmal knight. He wondered if she would be fine though. Silmeia was probably the most affected by the battle. It was obvious now that the Dark Lord wanted something from her.

"You're thinking about Silmeia aren't you?"

His partner's voice caused Makaelthos to look up.

"Could you tell?"

Eliarainne's expression became grim. It didn't take a lot of intuition to see what worried Makaelthos the most. After all, it was her biggest worry as well. Silmeia was among her closest friends. It bothered her that she was being affected like this.

"Nothing else can worry you much more than her state, Makaelthos."

The crusader glanced at the infirmary before resuming his search for his sohee companion and the Xalascent siblings.

"Where's Trenzein? Maybe he's with Seihanine already."

Eliarainne shook her head.

"Trenzein went back to his house as soon as the battle ended. He looked as if he was in a hurry to start something."

Makaelthos was silent again. He was sure that Trenzein's stronger spell casting earlier was the result of meeting the white-haired wizard that saved him. While he appreciated the additional might that his friend provided, he was also concerned with Trenzein's growing obsession to further strengthen his magic.

"One problem at a time…let's find Khaesilya and the others first, Eliarainne, then we'll see what we can do with them."

Eliarainne nodded and rode ahead. She had to make a report to the Grand Knight Commander first…

Makaelthos parted ways with Eliarainne and began to concentrate. His partner had mentioned that Khaesilya had seen something. It must have been important as the sohee would never leave her position so easily, besides…

The crusader stared at the upper half of an injustice's body.

'Creivil! What's he doing here?'

Makaelthos stared at the body as well as the remains of the assassins nearby. Most of them had been chopped into two pieces. Judging by the smooth-edged cuts, they were cut by something sharp, with considerable force behind the swing.

'Kreizen perhaps…Khaesilya's stiletto can't be this thorough.'

Creivil's presence meant only one thing for Makaelthos though. He immediately understood why Khaesilya left the battlefield.

'NightKnife…what is Trynis planning?'

The crusader continued walking and concentrated on projecting his thoughts towards his sohee companion. Khaesilya's telepathic abilities allowed her to pick up the thoughts of anyone who projected them within a certain range. At this distance, however, it would normally be impossible. However, the sohee shared a special telepathic bond with him which enabled him to contact her even from long distances. He placed his hopes on the slim chance that she would be able to pick up his thoughts and respond.

'Master Makaelthos!'

The sohee's mental voice surprised Makaelthos. He was hoping for a response but not at the speed of which he got it!

'Khaesilya! Where are you?'

The sohee's mental voice was panicked and at the same time extremely relieved.

'Master Makaelthos, NightKnife plans to assassinate King Aelthorius I!'

Makaelthos's eyes narrowed. It was perfectly clear now.

'Listen carefully, Khaesilya, and do exactly as I say this time.'

······

'Those pronteran fools…they're probably huddling around their king right now.'

Trynis flitted from shadow to shadow as she made her way to her destination. The palace was already behind her. She had no use for the king's death. She had given Creivil that information because she knew that he would be foolish enough to keep the plan in his surface thoughts. It would have been so easy for the blood knight's sword, or Khaesilya to read it. What bothered Trynis right now was the warning her dagger gave her earlier.

_"Executioner isn't the only brother of mine who's near Prontera, mistress. Mysteltainne has wandered into the city and he's looking for a wielder."_

The rogue did not bother to look behind her. Of all her underlings, she had, at least, a remote semblance of trust for the two who followed her now. Kallifen was a loyal retainer who had served her for the twenty four years of her existence. The other one, Rianne Xileria, was an enigma but she had proven her loyalty on several occasions. Both of them were used to moving swiftly among the shadows.

'_Mistress…Mysteltainne's presence is getting close…'_

Trynis's eyes widened briefly in surprise…

'What? But your brother is with Khaesilya and they're headed for the palace.'

_'It seems someone has seen through your plan, mistress.'_

The corner of the rogue's upper lip curved. Someone had read her mind. There was only one person who could do that.

"That's far enough, Trynis Eviskrae."

The rogue stared at the crusader in front of her. She was still a few blocks from the quarters of Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune, who was her actual target. From behind her, Kallifen drew his breath sharply, while Rianne snorted in annoyance.

"Mistress, do we flee?"

Trynis shook her head.

"Flee? Everything is going according to my expectations, Kallifen."

Makaelthos drew forth his saber. He was extremely tired from the previous battle and his injuries were severe. If Trynis fought seriously he doubted if he could survive.

"How'd you know that I would be here, Mak?"

There was no menace in Trynis's voice but Makaelthos shivered upon hearing it anyway.

"We discussed this before didn't we? This is the best way to cripple Prontera. Like you said, "The capital is similar to a mighty and stupid brute right now. Knock of its head and you'll only make it madder. The best way to cripple it is by hacking off its arms." Aelthorius is weak-willed, everyone knows that, Trynis. Killing him changes nothing as he's hardly contributed anything in this war. Killing the Grand Knight Commander on the other hand-"

Trynis began laughing.

"You still remember, Mak, and as a result you've read my move completely. Of course you must know that I've taken that to account…"

Makaelthos tensed at this one. He had expected the rogue to have a contingency plan that took his interference into account.

"To tell you the truth, Mak, I never really planned on assassinating anyone of your capital's hierarchy. All these ruses were for one thing only. It took some meticulous planning to set up the position we are in right now, Mak."

Makaelthos kept his grip on his drawn saber. He already noticed that Trynis held her dagger in a reversed grip, with the blade pointing downward. From behind her, Kallifen shook his head. The old assassin did not approve of this.

"Trynis Eviskrae!"

Both the crusader and the rogue turned to face the voice. Eliarainne, together with Khaesilya and a strange-looking man with long, black hair came up to them. Trynis merely smiled as they positioned behind the crusader. Her dagger was vibrating now as she focused her gaze on the long-haired man. Though he looked human, she knew at once that he was Mysteltainne. As for the knight...

"So they're all here. Good, let them watch then."

Trynis stepped back and promptly vanished in front of everyone. Makaelthos quickly backed against a wall.

"So it's a fight with me you want after all, Trynis!"

The rogue appeared directly above Makaelthos. At once, Eliarainne drew her halberd and charged only to have an arrow whiz past her. Khaesilya looked warily at her master. Makaelthos raised his sword to deflect the rogue's dagger.

The saber snapped in two as soon as it struck the black blade.

"It looks like your saber isn't up to the task you've assigned it to, Mak!"

Trynis kicked at the wall beside her and flipped back, landing a few feet away from Makaelthos. The saber's broken point clattered on the ground while the black-haired man beside Khaesilya clenched his fists. Eliarainne focused her attention on the other rogue. If she was to help her partner, she had to deal with Trynis's two allies.

"Come back to the guild, Makaelthos."

The crusader looked incredulously at Trynis.

"What?"

The tone of the rogue's voice brooked no disobedience. Her hand twirled her dagger about absently. Even Eliarainne raised an eyebrow. Did she go all this way for this?

"You've proven your point, Mak, now come back to the guild. We have work to do now."

The other remaining piece of the saber dropped from Makaelthos's hand.

"Why can't you understand, Trynis? I'm not a member of NightKnife anymore!"

There was no trace of emotion in Trynis's voice now.

"Nonsense. You know your place, it's by my side. Come back to the guild."

Khaesilya's eyes widened in panic while her companion leaned closer.

'Lady Eliarainne, we have to stop this!'

The knight raised her halberd.

'What's wrong, Khaesilya? Makaelthos isn't going back because she asked him to.'

The sohee's mental voice was frantic.

'You don't know what it's like to serve Trynis Eviskrae, Lady Eliarainne. Master Makaelthos was raised from childhood to be her personal servant and he has fulfilled that duty for the first eighteen years of his life. A direct order from our former mistress is very hard to ignore!'

Eliarainne's eyes narrowed.

'But he's not going to follow her orders! He wouldn't…not at this time…'

Khaesilya continued to stare worriedly at her master. The other female rogue kept her bow trained at them…

'Trynis has never used such direct methods before. Master Makaelthos mentioned that it was because she had too much pride. She's discarded that now and Master Makaelthos is having a hard time fighting the instinct to obey!'

Eliarainne stepped forward. Another arrow lodged near her foot.

"That's it, that rogue's going to die first!"

The knight charged at her opponent, who immediately slid into the shadows. The assassin raised his katars and advanced towards her. In a flash, his katars locked against Eliarainne's halberd. His feet skidded on the pavement though as Eliarainne pushed against him.

"Don't bother with Rianne, knight. Your partner needs help."

Eliarainne stared suspiciously at her opponent. The assassin's graying hair fell limply behind him in a braid. His moustache and goatee clearly showed that he was passing his prime.

"I know what it's like to live in the guild mistress's shadow. Once she has her grip on you, it's extremely hard to free yourself. Six years of freedom won't erase won't erase the eighteen years of her dominance…"

The knight pushed the assassin back. Behind her Trynis took a step towards her partner.

"Go back to the guild, Mak…"

The crusader's voice became defiant and at the same time, desperate.

"Never! I will not serve you again, Trynis!"

Frustration crept into Trynis's voice.

"What do you find in it that's so detestable now, Makaelthos? You were my right hand. Your position of power in the guild was unquestionable! You were-"

All hints of control in Makaelthos's voice vanished.

"I was your toy, Trynis! Something that kept you amused while you ran the guild! It wasn't because we couldn't agree in guild policies anymore. The more I stayed in your service, the more I couldn't distinguish my will from yours!"

Control began to slip from Trynis's voice as well. The street was deserted and the stillness of the place added to the tension between them.

"My will was your will, Mak! You're mine! Everything that's you is mine! Stop resisting and go back to my side!"

Eliarainne took a step towards the crusader.

"Don't listen to her, Makaelthos!"

Trynis whirled furiously at the knight.

"You've interfered for the last time, knight!"

Another step and Trynis disappeared once again. Eliarainne swung her halberd in a wide arc, hoping to catch the rogue as she moved towards her. The weapon did not strike anything.

"Eliarainne! Step back and keep your weapon close to you!"

Even as Makaelthos shouted his warning, it was too late. Trynis appeared crouched beneath Eliarainne's swing. Grimtooth moved up at an incredible speed towards her heart.

"Eliarainne!"

Makaelthos's cry was accompanied by the sound of chains sliding on the ground. All of a sudden he was between Eliarainne and Trynis. His sword hand had blocked the attack with…

'What is this?'

Makaelthos stared incredulously at his hand. He was holding a one-handed sword. From the hilt extended several lengths of chain that wrapped around his arm while an eye opened on the hilt and began to glance about.

_"It seems I have found a suitable wielder…"_

Instinctively, Makaelthos pushed Trynis back with his new sword. Her curved dagger was vibrating again.

"Are you alright, Eliarainne?"

The knight nodded and continued to stare at the sword.

"I'm fine…what is that?"

Makaelthos raised his sword arm for a closer look. The weapon he was holding was made from a greenish-gray metal. The hilt was intricately designed, with strange tendrils extending from the crosspiece. On the center of the hilt was an open eye that moved about, as if constantly inspecting its surroundings. Its iris was pure black and the white of its eye was red. Veins extended from the eye and melded into the metal of its handle. The blade was straight, with ancient glastheimian scripts engraved on it.

"It looks like Mysteltainne has chosen a wielder. My job here is finished for now, Mak. I'll be seeing you some other time then."

Trynis smiled once again and vanished. At once, her two companions followed.

'This was her plan? To have this sword go to me…?'

Makaelthos was about to sheath the weapon when the chains unwrapped from his arm. A moment later he was staring at the black-haired man who accompanied Khaesilya.

_"You will be my wielder this time, Makaelthos Solcry, but I will not stay idly in the sheath of your former saber. I will be at your side during times of battle only."_

A slight breeze blew in the street, causing the man's hair to move gently. Makaelthos caught sight of the man's other eye.

It was the same eye as the one on the sword.

·······

"Are you feeling any better?"

Eliarainne watched her partner in concern as they walked the hall of the knight barracks. Their duties were done for the day and night had settled during their encounter with Trynis. It turned out that Kreizen and Seihanine were with Khaesilya but the blacksmith's injury prevented him from going farther. The huntress had accompanied her brother to the infirmary while Khaesilya headed for Eliarainne as Makaelthos had instructed.

"I'll be fine…Thank you, Eliarainne."

The knight reddened and raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Makaelthos smiled and looked at his partner.

"If you weren't there, I might have-"

The knight shook her head.

"You've done the same for me before."

The two of them eventually reached Eliarainne's room. The door had been repaired after Makaelthos had destroyed it earlier…

"So, Makaelthos..."

The crusader was about to leave when he turned to face her again.

"Do you…still…care for Trynis?"

The crusader was silent. Eliarainne could feel her chest ache. The pain alone was worse than all the injuries that the blood knight gave her. She dreaded hearing him say yes. To find out that the rogue was still more important to him than her. Trynis was, after all, likely to be more physically attractive than her. She was seductive from appearance to movement to the way she spoke. Eliarainne, on the other hand, was plain and straightforward. She imagined herself looking crude next to the rogue. Crude and unattractive.

"I still do. I still care for what happens to Trynis…"

The pain increased and Eliarainne looked away. Suddenly, Makaelthos stepped forward and locked her in a tight embrace. His voice became husky and tender.

"But it's you that I love, Rainne. All I want for her is to move on with her life. What I want for you is to love you."

Trembling, Eliarainne placed her head against Makaelthos's chest. His embrace was so reassuring to her and sent her heart pounding. The crusader lifted her chin and kissed her fully on the lips. His other hand moved up and down her back. The remaining half of her armor crashed to the floor. Something ignited within Eliarainne and her reservations seemed to melt because of it.

"What are you doing?"

Makaelthos pulled back, smiled and looked at his partner in mock confusion. The knight tugged at the strings that held his armor together. At once his heavy shoulder plates fell to the ground.

"That would have been thrice you've taken my armor off for me, Makaelthos. It's about time I returned the favor."

The crusader replied by kissing her on the lips again. He tasted blood in her lips, a sharp, metallic taste that did nothing to ruin the sensation. His lips moved to her chin, then to the sensitive skin around her neck. More pieces of his armor crashed to the floor.

"Makaelthos…"

The knight's breathing was quick and shallow. Her heart was racing as the crusader held her by the shoulders. She could barely control herself now. Love and desire were intermingling inside her and threatened to just burst out.

"Hm? What is it?"

The knight smiled and looked at her clothes. They were stained with her blood and were torn in several places. Silmeia had healed most of her wounds before going to the infirmary, but that didn't dry the spilt blood.

"You think…I should wash first?"

The crusader chuckled slightly, much to Eliarainne's amazement. She had never seen Makaelthos laugh before. Not for the five years that they served together.

"There's no need. Besides, this is the Eliarainne I fell in love with. Bloodied from a fight, muscles tense from recent weapon-swinging."

Even as he said this, the crusader's hands kneaded her shoulders slowly, relaxing them with each stroke. Eliarainne was about to say something else when the crusader's lips closed on hers again. Makaelthos moved forward again, putting them off balance. The two of them fell on her bed. Makaelthos's hand moved to her hip, tracing a path down her leg. The knight inhaled sharply.

"M-Makaelthos…"

The crusader smiled and drew back slightly.

"What is it?"

The knight's voice was worried.

"I-I might…lose control again i-if…we continued…"

Makaelthos merely smiled and kissed her again. He managed to mumble against her lips though.

"For this occasion, Rainne, it's exactly what I want…"

The crusader felt the knight smile against his lips. Her arms encircled him tightly and pulled him even closer, pressing his body against hers.

The door behind them slowly swung close…


	29. Priorities

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 27: Priorities

_"Leave the Xalascents to their incestuous dealings and concentrate on your magic!"_

Raven Huer's words continued to echo inside Trenzein's head even as he staggered back to his home. The end of the battle would have probably signaled the start of his one week. If he failed to create the Antithesis from the spell seeds by that time, he would forfeit with his soul.

'Sei…is she really like that? But why would Raven Huer lie?'

An answer came to Trenzein as soon as he asked himself that question. It was to make him focus on his task of ensuring the Source's existence. Even if he was lying though, Raven Huer had a point. He had to prioritize. Magic had to come first before anything else. Otherwise Prontera was doomed. Besides he was making plenty of headway when it came to developing his magic. The spell seeds widened his horizons beyond all imagining. Compared to that, Sei was…

_"Leave me alone, Trenzein Zaisen…"_

Trenzein's eyes narrowed. Those words basically summed up their entire relationship if he even dared to presume that they had one. The more he thought about it the more he felt that he had imagined everything. That he had thought that when he teased Sei, when he talked to her, fought by her side and promised to protect her, it meant something. That somehow it got him closer to the beautiful huntress; that his efforts would be rewarded by being allowed past her cold exterior and let him see what Kreizen saw in her. After all, the blacksmith must know a different side of her to be able to treat her like he did. Trenzein was even willing to take on that psycho, Maiha, even though even he was afraid of Malys suddenly piercing his chest and carving out his heart, just so he could see it as well. It turned out that Huer was also right when it came to that one. In the end, it was Seihanine who decided what his efforts meant, and with a frigid shrug, she turned them into nothing. His confidence in his abilities had mistakenly extended to the way he dealt with people. It was too late to find out how wrong he was.

"Hey, wizard."

Trenzein looked up to see who would call him. He was already in front of his house, somewhere by the northern district of the city. It was only a few blocks from Kreizen's workshop, which doubled as a residence for the two Xalascents. The sight of a brown-haired hunter sitting by his doorstep infuriated him.

"Eldrid Xalascent…what do you want now?"

The hunter scowled as he appraised Trenzein. His hands fingered the arbalest that was strapped to his back. His falcon perched silently on his shoulders and stared blankly at the wizard as well.

"I want you to leave Sei alone from now on, wizard. Your intrusion has never been welcome in our clan."

The wizard raised an eyebrow. Behind him, his fist shook and crackled with power.

"Oh? And how did you come up with that, Eldrid?"

The hunter's scowl deepened.

"Seihanine has tried hinting it to you, but apparently you never picked up or perhaps you consciously ignored her. Kreizen's too "nice" to even mention it. I'm not so I'm saying it to you directly. Stay out of our clan's business. We don't need you."

Trenzein's eyes twitched. He fought off the impulse to cast a spell, any spell that would make this bastard hunter dead. The spell seeds were available to him. It was likely that using them without preparation or form would cause serious harm to him. It may even result in the destruction of a large portion of the city. It didn't matter. He was sick of this hunter and everything he represented. He was sick of "Clan Xalascent affairs", of insane assassins, of being pushed into the background and having his efforts wasted, of having to put up with hints of incest and being distracted by jealousy.

'Jealousy? Am I jealous? Of what? This bastardized slug of a hunter?'

More magical energy threatened to erupt from Trenzein's hands. He knew deep down that the images the Dark Lord showed him were false. That Raven Huer was probably inventing the whole incest thing just to push him forward; even his seeing Seihanine and this hunter hugging in the middle of the street was most likely an illusion by either Raven or the Dark Lord. Everyone was a damned meddler in his personal life. It wasn't those obvious things that got him so mad. It was…

_"Who gave you the right to butt into my clan's business anyway?"_

"_Arrogant bastard…"_

_"What I saw was Kalyx having to distract that orc so you can pull your 'teleport to the same location where I was before' trick."_

_"You don't have any siblings so I don't expect you to understand."_

_"Leave me alone, Trenzein Zaisen…"_

Bolts of multi-colored energy surged through Trenzein's arms now. The force of the magic made his cloak billow around him. His eyes flashed yellow and slowly turned crimson before returning to yellow again.

"Fine then! I'll leave you alone to your "clan business"!"

Something exploded beside Eldrid before the hunter could even blink in reaction to the wizard's reaction. The explosion was silent and didn't really feel like anything. All he felt was the sudden rush of air, as if it was filling a void that had appeared in a flash. He looked beside him to find a crater merely a few inches away from him. The hole was smooth, as if the material there had simply vanished. His hair stood on end at the presence of the residual energy.

'This wizard…he's unlike anything I've ever seen. He's a match for Abraxil Sovivor himself!'

Eldrid stepped back fearfully. Perhaps it was a mistake to aggravate the wizard like he did. Suddenly he noticed a flash of azure from the corner of his eye. It was his cousin, she was likely about to rush forward and stop things although it was unlikely that the wizard saw her.

'This is the reason why I don't want you near her, Trenzein Zaisen! My cousin has enough problems without worrying about your reckless instability!'

Trenzein did not see anything other than the brown-haired hunter in front of him. The fool was cowering. It was good. Archery was never a match for the raw power of magic anyway. Nothing compared to magic. Not swords, or faith, or some foolish philosophy that meant nothing in the end. This hunter would disintegrate in less than a second if he put in the tiniest amount of effort in his spell casting. In this state, he could almost understand how Raven Huer must constantly feel. Power was at his fingertips. Anyone who challenged him was as good as dead. He didn't even really need to notice them. All other problems were trivial when it came to advancing his power. All he needed to do was prioritize and he would stand in equal footing with the white-haired, god-like wizard who put him through this in the first place.

"Seihanine Xalascent can die for all I care. If she's so willing to commit suicide by dancing with her crazed half sister in sadomasochistic abandon then why the hell am I wasting my efforts in preventing the inevitable? Your clan can rot in the abyss, hunter. It disgusts me in all its glory. If you're the finest example of your clan and then you probably deserve Maiha. If that's all you have to say to me then get out of my sight and stay out of my property. I have work to do!"

Eldrid Xalascent backed away from the wizard. He had said all that he needed to say anyway. The flash of azure he had seen earlier was gone. It looked like his cousin had vanished. There was no point in getting killed by this berserk wizard. He immediately took out a piece of butterfly wing from his pocket, crushed it and vanished.

Trenzein watched as the hunter disappeared. Only then did he let some of the fury subside. He was tired anyway, but he had so much to do. His door swung open even before he could approach it.

'I hate her…I hate Sei. She's a waste of time, effort and attention. If she wasn't around I could have perfected Jupitel Storm long before this damned war. I could have discovered the spell seeds by myself instead of wasting time traipsing about Rune-Midgard with that ice-blooded huntress!'

Trenzein allowed himself to continue thinking such thoughts. He even encouraged them. Perhaps it was the right state of mind before he began his work. As soon as the distraction was gone, he could go back to perfecting his magic. Then he would see if the Dark Lord would have anything to laugh about.

**"Trenzein Zaisen…"**

The wizard looked up in alarm. He wasn't expecting anyone inside his house. Instead he found himself staring at the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life. He had seen her before; she was radiant, seemingly made of light back then. Her hair had touched the floor and power suffused her instead of blood. Now her appearance was…suppressed. He hair only reached up to her ankles, although it was still golden in color. Her eyes were golden as well. While this form was less…intimidating, Trenzein knew instinctively that he was staring at The Source once more.

"Source!"

Trenzein fell to his knees. Everything that came from his mouth sounded so rude in the presence of this being.

'This is the being that I've dedicated my whole life to. She should be the focus of all my efforts. No wonder I've been doing so badly before…'

Pale-skinned hands suddenly held the sides of Trenzein's face. The Source lifted his face up and stared directly in his eyes.

**"Do I burden you so much, Trenzein Zaisen?"**

The wizard's eyes widened.

"Of course not! You would never be a burden!"

The Source's eyes softened as she continued staring at him.

**"Perhaps I was too hasty. I was desperate at that time. Fearing for my hold on your world, I wanted someone I could trust. It turned out to be you but I fear my task pains you greatly."**

Trenzein shook his head.

"I do not regret being chosen, Source! I am glad to follow your will!"

Sadness crept into the Source's voice. In this form, she sounded almost human. Her voice did not echo in his head like it used to when he first met her.

**"Glad? Then why do you shed tears, Trenzein Zaisen?"**

The Source's words struck Trenzein like a spell. Was he crying? He never noticed a thing. He was frustrated, angry and stressed but he never noticed a thing until the Source pointed it out to him. After a while he realized the truth. All those things he said and thought earlier. They sounded so wrong even though they seemed to be the best course of action. He didn't want to do them but he felt that if he didn't then he would fail at everything…

**"Raven's methods are harsh but his intentions are for the best. I believe you can perform his task in a week, Trenzein. It's what's beyond that week that truly matters."**

Trenzein felt the Source's hands slip from his face. He looked up to see her slowly vanishing.

**"I will be with you during that time."**

The wizard stood up. He was confused and sick at heart. He had no idea what he should be doing but he had to start. Sooner or later he would face the consequences of his actions…or lack of it.

······

"I'm jealous."

Maiha Il-Xalascent propped herself up besides an old statue in Glastheim. She was still badly wounded and the Dark Lord had not moved from his lair ever since the fight in the southern gates. The cuts she received from Kreizen ached wonderfully. Her blood was pooling beneath her, staining the dark grass of Glastheim's courtyard crimson. The loss of blood was making her faint and giddy. She felt herself slipping away and losing consciousness from all the delightful pain.

"With a few words, Zein just hurt and scarred her a lot more than I ever could have with a few hours, Malys, Furie and a bound up Seihanine. That was certainly excellent motivational talk, Eldrid."

The hunter stared warily at his cousin.

"I didn't do that to amuse you, Maiha. You know my price."

The assassin waved a hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes. You want my half sister after I'm done with her. I'll live up to it."

The brown-haired hunter stared at the perpetually dark skies of Glastheim. Despite the minor setbacks and his failure at the southern gates, Abraxil Sovivor's plans were well under way.


	30. Archery and Magic

Crimson Twilight: Midnight 

Chapter 28: Archery and Magic

"We can't go any farther, Reiz! You're bleeding too much!"

Seihanine's voice was laced with worry as she stared at her older brother. The sight of Kreizen's bloody form leaving a crimson trail behind her was shaking her up badly. When he stumbled slightly because of the pain, her heart almost stopped from fear. Ahead of them, Khaesilya suddenly paused for a while.

"We have to keep going, Sei, if Trynis Eviskrae succeeds in assassinating the king then the capital will be thrown into chaos!"

Kreizen cursed loudly as his wounds spurted more blood with each step. A couple of white potions were apparently not enough to lessen the damage that Maiha caused. He managed a smile though as he looked at Khaesilya. He knew that expression on the sohee's face. It meant that she was already communicating with Makaelthos. He was always amazed by the incredible bond that the sohee and her master shared. It was true that he could project his thoughts to the sohee but only from short distances. Makaelthos and Khaesilya could maintain contact with each other for miles. His sister grasped him tightly on the shoulder with both hands. He felt…embarrassed actually. It was a rare occasion when he had to rely on his younger sister like this. It only proved how hurt he was right now.

"If you died trying to save the king…it wouldn't matter to me if he dropped into the abyss, Reiz."

The blacksmith leaned on his sister's shoulder in resignation. He was still badly wounded and sick from poison as well. Even if he pressed on it was unlikely that he could match the infamous mistress of Rune-Midgard's strongest criminal guild. Not that Seihanine was in the right condition either.

"We probably won't be able to do much anyway. Khaesilya, you were talking to Makaelthos earlier weren't you?"

The sohee nodded and looked warily at the being who kept in pace beside her. Mysteltainne watched her like a hunter's falcon. While she could not see his bizarre, right eye, she knew that it watched her with a strange malevolence that made her very uncomfortable.

"Master Makaelthos says that Trynis Eviskrae's true target is Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune. He's told me where they are most likely right now!"

Kreizen nodded and turned to face his sister.

"It's difficult to do but we'll have to trust Makaelthos on this one, Sei. We'll be more of a burden to them than help in this condition."

The huntress nodded in agreement and helped her brother back to the infirmary.

"Khaesilya, it'll be up to you to assist Makaelthos. Be careful."

The sohee nodded again and ran off. Mysteltainne was right behind her. Seihanine's eyes narrowed. The sword looked human but his footsteps sounded more like chains sliding on the ground.

"Khaesilya…can we trust her alone with that Mysteltainne?"

Kreizen frowned and shook his head. The sohee had telepathically informed him earlier that the "man" they were with was the human form of the doomed sword known as Mysteltainne. He knew the story of the three doomed swords like any blacksmith. Even more so since he was a Xalascent. The three doomed swords were forged by his ancestory, Heldurien, and they were legendary in their own way.

"Of course not, Sei, a doomed sword always spells trouble. But for now, I think it's willing to help her."

······

An hour had passed since Seihanine escorted her brother to the infirmary. Things were quiet inside Prontera now. They received news that the battle in the southern gates were over with the retreat of most of the immortals. Silmeia came a half hour after they arrived. The priestess half-carried and half-dragged the unconscious form so Sir Agranias, nearly stumbling from the weight. When Seihanine tried to help, the priestess shot her a glare that almost made her sit down. After placing Agranias on one of the beds, the priestess took a look at Kreizen, healed him and proceeded to sit beside Agranias. Another half hour and the priestess had not moved from her spot.

'Agranias…I wonder if he's good or bad for her. He's certainly affecting her a lot.'

Seihanine walked the streets of Prontera alone. Moonlight could not be persuaded to leave Kreizen's side, although she wore a hood to hide her ears. Kreizen was safe now but he still had to rest to regain most of his strength. He had tried to convince his sister to take a walk and put her mind off things. From the outside she looked as if she had let him convince her. The truth was, however, that she wanted to leave the infirmary because she couldn't stand the gloomy atmosphere that surrounded Silmeia like heavy smoke. Even as she tried to distance herself, the blackness of the priestess's emotions was simply too much. It seemed to seep into the room and clinged to everything like an insidious vapor. When Seihanine felt it "touch" her, she shivered and had to leave.

'Being so involved in Agranias's darkness is twisting her like this. Why does she allow it in the first place?'

The huntress allowed her thoughts to ramble as she walked. Every one of her companions seemed so emotionally troubled these days. Eliarainne was still unstable. Even though she had improved a lot since Makaelthos came back, her dependence on the crusader was dangerous especially since it still looked like Makaelthos had a lot of troubles of his own. Silmeia was even worse; she had changed from a calm, emotional priestess to a grim and furious soldier. Seihanine wondered if they were better off without Agranias.

'Not that I'm absolutely fine right now...'

The image of Maiha attacking and injuring her brother brought about a mixture of emotions for Seihanine. She was angrier than ever at her half sister for attacking Kreizen. At the same time she began to feel…frightened of her at the same time. The assassin had managed to injure Kreizen, whom she had always acknowledged as the stronger of the two of them, so terribly. She was beginning to doubt her ability to even fight Maiha.

'Zein…I wonder how he is right now…'

Seihanine let the thought enter her mind without trying to push it away this time. She was too tired of denying it to herself anyway. As much as Trenzein Zaisen was overconfident in his magic, reckless, a little insensitive at times and had a habit of provoking her, his growth in power seemed to change him a bit as well. The seriousness of the situation had made him more serious, reliable and...while she did not like to admit it, she was beginning to prefer the wizard's company more and more. All around her, the horrors of war changed the people of Prontera. They slowly became more indifferent to the suffering around them, so long as they were safe from the army outside, it was okay. Trenzein's confidence did not suffer every time she watched him. He was still at the front of the wizard lines, leading the spell casting and pushing the other wizards on by mocking them for their weaknesses.

During the first week of Makaelthos's "death" she knew that she must have put a lot of strain on him, making him put up with her putting him down each time he came to try and cheer her up. Deep down, she had appreciated it even though she didn't want to show him that. It was because every time he succeeded, his pride would often swell and that annoyed her. So instead of letting him cheer her out of her bad moods, she pretended that his efforts weren't affecting her. In a way, by making him "fail" she wanted him to keep on doing it because it really helped.

'Am I…relying on him?'

Again it was another usually unwelcome thought but it was about time she pondered on it. The last fight was more intense than all the previous battles. Fights like that were usually accompanied by a lull in the siege where both sides reorganized their armies and rethought their battle strategies. She doubted if there would be another peaceful moment like this once the fighting resumed. In the meantime, it was time she resolved a few things to ease her mind.

Suddenly, Seihanine caught a glimpse of a familiar, brown-haired hunter ahead of her. Eldrid Xalascent did not notice her however. He was heading for the same direction that she was.

Towards Trenzein's house.

'What's he up to?'

Seihanine followed her cousin at a distance. She had grown suspicious of her cousin ever since he first reappeared into her life. He was more…forceful with his feelings this time and she didn't like it. What's more, ever since he appeared, Trenzein had been…keeping his distance and it worried her. Without him around, the fear of her half sister had started to build up. She wanted to see him this time. Perhaps he hated it when Eldrid was around; the hunter's company was certainly starting to get annoying. She had to somehow explain that she didn't prefer his company over Trenzein. While the wizard seems so arrogant at time, he was also sensitive about these things.

'Eldrid…what's he planning?'

Seihanine readied her gakkung when her cousin suddenly sat in front of Trenzein's doorstep. Things didn't look good. There was a chance that her cousin wanted to ambush and kill Trenzein. Her grip tightened on her weapon. She swore that if that was to ever happen she'd put an arrow straight through the hunter's neck.

Several more minutes passed. Seihanine kept a tense vigil over her cousin. Eldrid had yet to load the arbalest he kept strapped to his back but she could never be sure. Sure enough, the hunter tensed when Trenzein finally came to view. There was a peculiar expression on the wizard's face, as if he was struggling over something internally. It was then that her cousin spoke. Seihanine strained to hear but it was impossible. The distance she had to keep from her cousin just to avoid being spotted was too far to let her hear what they were saying. What she did notice though that Trenzein seemed to get angrier by the second. Her cousin was saying something. Curious and at the same time, concerned she approached the two. She had to put a stop to it anyway.

"Seihanine Xalascent can die for all I care. If she's so willing to commit suicide by dancing with her crazed half sister in sadomasochistic abandon then why the hell am I wasting my efforts in preventing the inevitable? Your clan can rot in the abyss, hunter. It disgusts me in all its glory. If you're the finest example of your clan and then you probably deserve Maiha. If that's all you have to say to me then get out of my sight and stay out of my property. I have work to do!"

The huntress froze in her place. Her surroundings seemed to blur slightly when she heard those words. Her knees felt weak, for some reason her eyes were watery, blurring her vision even more. Pain clutched at her heart and squeezed mercilessly with icy cold fingers.

'I…I can…die?'

Seihanine stepped back. Her legs were shaking and she could barely see but she had to get out of that place. Trenzein looked so furious that he might even aim a spell at her. She started running; people around her looked curiously at the seemingly panicked huntress and wondered if another emergency was brewing.

'He…hates me…he wants me to die…to rot in the abyss…'

Seihanine suddenly crashed into someone. A powerful force hurled her back, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"Watch where you're running, you kobold!"

Seihanine blinked her tears away. Fury welled up inside her. This wizard…he was responsible…ever since Trenzein met him…

"Raven Huer…"

The white-haired wizard raised an eyebrow and looked down on her. His face reflected scorn and a hint of annoyance.

"You're forgetting "Master", kobold."

Furious, the huntress jumped to her feet and grabbed the wizard by the lapels of his robes.

"You did this! When you brought him back…you…you-!"

Another blast of invisible force struck Seihanine. This one was so powerful that it sent her flying several feet in the air, making her land on her back and dragging her on the ground for a few more feet.

"So your wizard's been ignoring you…isn't that a shame? Blame yourself for being so boring then, kobold! I brought him back already and now you're furious at me for doing it?"

Seihanine drew her gakkung and pointed it at the wizard. She was too angry to care now, angry at herself for feeling so much and angry at the arrogant, self-serving wizard in front of her.

'Who cares if he kills me? I can just die…rot in the abyss.'

The huntress's arms shook. She didn't know if it was out of fear of the wizard in front of her. A nimbus of light surrounded Raven Huer like an aura. His hands crackled with immense, magical power. The ground was actually shaking while the sky began to darken. It may also be because of the painful, crushing feeling in her chest. Her throat was constricting; choking up with tears and misery.

"There are better ways to die than provoking me, Seihanine Xalascent. I've done you, that wizard and this entire city a lot of favors already and I certainly don't appreciate this lack of respect. Address me without the term "master" again and I'm going to sell your soul to the highest demonic bidder."

Seihanine ignored the wizard's words. She just wanted to shoot him. Even if he evaded it or destroyed it in midair…just to shoot…to finds some way to release these feelings that she didn't want.

"I understand that your methods have to be harsh sometimes, Huer! But now you're just being pointlessly mean to the huntress!"

Both Seihanine and Raven Huer looked up to the sound of the voice. The white-haired wizard grinned and the fearsome aura that surrounded him vanished.

"I was being "pointlessly mean", Lizan, so I can get you to stop hiding already!"

The only reply was a brief laugh followed by the familiar "twang" of a bowstring being released. Raven raised a hand, causing several; shining, multi-colored layers of magical barriers surrounded him in the form of a sphere. The arrow shot past the barriers and straight for his face. The white-haired wizard tilted his head to evade it but the point grazed the side of his face, causing a trickle of blood to run down his cheek. Seihanine stared in shock at the wizard. She had never expected anyone to wound Raven Huer.

"That's for being such a grouchy old man, Raven Huer. Picking on women who aren't even a hundred thousandth of your age."

The voice was female, moderate in sound and very affectionate. To Seihanine's surprise, Raven merely laughed briefly and passed his hand over his face. The wound vanished at once…

"Do I get to burn your cheek for being a doting old woman, Lizan Killranae? Your appearance in this world is certainly unexpected."

Seihanine looked at the one Raven Huer talked to. On top of one of the roofs was a woman. She was tall; Seihanine assumed that she stood at least six feet tall, making her equal in height with Raven Huer. While Raven's arrogance and sheer power made it appear that he was much taller than it seemed. This Lizan Killranae seemed to stand at an equal footing with the wizard. Her hair reached up to her thighs and was as black as a raven's feathers. Slung over her shoulder was perhaps the largest bow the huntress had ever seen. It was larger than her, ornately designed and crescent shaped. Seihanine did not notice a quiver of arrows on her, though.

"Perhaps later, Raven, see to your student for this time and we'll have our discussion later."

The white-haired wizard shrugged his shoulders and left. Lizan jumped down the roof and walked over Seihanine's kneeling figure.

"So how are you feeling, Seihanine? You certainly look awful to me…"

The huntress did not reply. Awful? That was an understatement. She didn't know what to feel right now. She wanted to hate Trenzein for suddenly being so distant and uncaring when she needed him. She wanted to hate herself for pushing him away. To hate Maiha for making her do that in the first place. Raven Huer for being such an arrogant bastard and this Lizan Killranae for being such a busybody.

"It hurts a lot, does it?"

Seihanine shut her eyes. The hurt was intense; a black, crushing despair that left her shivering in the fading sunlight. Lizan continued speaking. She lowered her voice, making it more comforting.

"It happens to anyone…even those who distance themselves to avoid it. Be strong, Seihanine Xalascent. A sniper should be able to handle hurts like this."

Seihanine looked up. Sniper? What was this woman talking about?

Despite the hurt, she was curious as Lizan smiled at her interest.


	31. Abomination

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 29: Abomination

"Agranias…"

The name left Silmeia's lips for the eighth time as she stared at the abysmal knight's unconscious form. It had been half an hour since she brought him over to the infirmary. She had healed most of his wounds already but he had yet to regain his consciousness. What really pained her was that she caused most of the damage in the first place. Agranias's armor was in shreds but for some reason it still clung to his body like stubborn pieces of skin.

"Do I hate you?"

Silmeia did not bother to see if anyone else in the room heard her. Kreizen had fallen asleep. Leaning on his chest was the girl he called Moonlight, also fast asleep. The question was more for her anyway. She remembered the moment she first discovered that he was an abysmal knight. She had hated him then; hated him enough to want him dead. The crimson energy that erupted from her did as she wanted and it nearly succeeded as well, but now…

'I don't…it's so mortifying…I should but I can't…I don't hate you, Agranias…'

The abysmal knight did not stir. He didn't move at all save for the steady rise and fall of his chest. It almost seemed as if he was dead. His face was not relaxed though. There was great pain in his expression. Perhaps he was dreaming of things that were painful to him.

'I love you…I don't understand why, but I do…Agranias…wake up…please.'

Silmeia held the abysmal knight's hand and wept silently. Everything had become so complicated…so tainted. It was as if every aspect of her life had been permeated by the evil haze of Glastheim. The Dark Lord wanted something from her and if he succeeded, she knew that she would be irredeemably corrupted. She was in love with the abysmal knight who murdered her sister. Lystra's ghost wanted him dead and was angry at her for not doing anything.

'I don't know…what should I be doing? Agranias…please wake up…I need you.'

The priestess remembered the charred and blackened bones of the two hunters that had to be carried away after the battle. One of the newly-appointed acolytes, Airinn, had explained that they had died when the crimson energy had burst from her.

'I killed them…my hate destroyed them both. I'm a murderer…just like…just like you.'

Silmeia felt the guilt weigh heavily on her; a great, crushing weight of blackness that threatened to crush her spirit. It was unbearable. She wanted to die in expiation even though she felt that even that was not enough to pay for her sins.

'How do you bear this? How could you live for atonement while carrying this feeling?'

Tears landed on the abysmal knight's hand while the priestess gripped it tightly. Still, he did not move.

······

_"Agranias…"_

Agranias looked about in the darkness to see who was calling him. The voice was familiar, a rasping, deep voice that he both feared and respected so long ago. The voice belonged to an old man, a hacking cough had long plagued him, taking its toll on his voice.

_"Agranias of the Knights of Heaven…"_

The abysmal knight winced at the term. He hated being called that. "Knights of Heaven" sounded so holy…so pure and righteous. He still remembered the time he was called a Knight of Heaven. There was nothing holy about it. Nothing pure or righteous at all.

"Meil'then Sovivor?"

The voice chuckled slightly.

_"What is this you are feeling, Agranias? Love? Did I form you to love?"_

Agranias winced again. Meil'then Sovivor, the father of Abraxil Sovivor, was the closest thing he had for a father and that was only because it was the high priest's spells that he was who he was.

_"So you still remember the circumstances of your birth, Agranias. You know why you were born. From the very start you were to become the ideal of Glastheim's warriors. The quintessential knight who's existence symbolizes the glory of Glastheim."_

The abysmal knight's eyes narrowed.

"I murdered for Glastheim. That was the purpose you instilled in me when I was born. Genocide, suppression, slaughter and the preservation of tyranny…these were the duties of the Knights of Heaven."

_"And those were the ideals of Glastheim's soldiery. I bred you to be the best, Agranias. To do nothing but obey and become a hero for the people, to embody their ideals of the perfect man of Glastheim."_

Agranias clenched his fists.

"I never asked to embody anything!"

_"It was not for you to choose. Your mother was a priestess who knew her duty well. She volunteered to be the subject of an experimental ritual that would produce you."_

Agranias seethed for a while. His mother…he had always been told that she died during her labors. It was only much later did he find out the truth.

"You knew that the ritual could be too much for her! She knew her duties but not their consequences. As a result her mind was destroyed and she became mad…before you put her to death!"

_"It was far better to die than to live as a madwoman. I did your mother a favor and I took you in as a son."_

"I wasn't your son. I was an experiment that had to be perfected. Abraxil was your son."

_"Abraxil was also strong but his strength was in the mind. The mind is never seen and that did not please the people. What was needed was something…visible; a great warrior who would become the nemesis of the payonese elven army."_

The darkness around Agranias lifted. He was in the forested mountains of Payon. He watched as an image of himself charged against an entire division of elven hunters. Their arrows bounced off his armor or went past him, making their attacks useless. Behind him, the rest of the abysmal knights, led by Aelumina, were already making short work of the much lighter elf cavalry. The abysmal knight watched guiltily as his knight of heaven counterpart waded among the elven hunters. His mount stomped and reared, trampling many of the elves into the bloody dirt. Blood sprayed about with each stomp of the horse while Agranias waved his dark sword about. His weapon sliced through elven flesh with ease, killing them so quickly that they couldn't even scream. In a few minutes he had slaughtered all of his enemies. At least fifty elves lay butchered on the ground. Behind him, his troop, as well as the entire Glastheim army cheered loudly. They started chanting his name and pounding their weapons against their armor for rhythm.

_"Glastheim was an empire of paradoxes. The more you wallowed in the depths of depravity and slaughter the more they raised you as a hero."_

The image of the forests of Payon disappeared. Now, Agranias watched as the Knights of Heaven marched in a victory parade in the main square of Glastheim. The noise was deafening, the women were practically howling when Agranias marched near them. Several broke past the throng of guards that held them back and threw themselves at Agranias. They wrapped their arms around his armor and began kissing and licking at his neck and face before he pushed them back. The real Agranias shook his head in disgust.

'They were like…animals.'

The voice laughed again. Meil'then always did have so much contempt for the baseness of many humans. He called them animals if they did not possess the learning that was necessary to elevate their positions from their primal natures.

_"Were they now? There are few differences between humans and animals in the first place. Every one of them was simply following a female beast's instinctive desire to bear the children of the most powerful male. It's an instinct that makes sure that a race remains strong and you were the most powerful male."_

The scene changed again. Now, Agranias's image stood at attention in front of Meil'then Sovivor. The high priest was appraising from head to toe. In front of Agranias were five young priestesses. Women probably barely past their teens who looked shyly at Agranias's image. The real Agranias looked on and shook his head again. He remembered this.

_"It was not this instinct that made these girls volunteer to bear your children, Agranias. They were dutiful priestesses who agreed that Glastheim needed more soldiers like you. Their task was to breed the future of Glastheim's soldiery; to become mothers of a new and better humanity."_

"None of them survived the accelerated pregnancy rituals, did they?"

Agranias closed his eyes. He had willingly gone along with the whole thing because those were his orders. He had felt nothing back then. He switched from one priestess to the next in less than half an hour. It was merely following orders after all. No emotion was necessary. Later he simply thanked them for volunteering and refused to have anything to do with them afterwards. They reminded him too much of his mother. Abandoning feelings for the glory of Glastheim.

_"They cared not for love, Agranias, nor feelings, nor being attached to someone. That is how it always will be for the strong like you. Love is an invention of the weak for those who cannot possess strength find it detestable."_

Agranias shut his eyes tightly. That was how he thought long ago. What was love between two people anyway? A male and a female search for strong physical traits to supplement their own, they mate, produce strong offspring for the betterment of the race and they part ways. That was all there was to it.

_"By the way, they all survived the pregnancy acceleration rituals. They did die though, along with me. Abraxil kept the details of the entire events hidden to preserve the order within the Church as well as the abysmal knights."_

Agranias's eyes widened. He had always been told that those women died during the ritual. The image shifted again now he stared at the lone figure of his former second-in-command. Aelumina stood over the dead bodies of the priestesses he was with earlier. Her black-shafted arrows protruded from the walls of the chamber while the gaping holes on the priestesses signified where they had passed through to get there.

"Aelumina…she killed them all. But why?"

_"Because she was jealous…remember that when you were formed, plans were already laid out to perpetuate your line, to ensure a brood of mighty soldiers for Glastheim. Aelumina was formed to serve as your mate; the female version of the knightly paragon that you represented. Unfortunately, the ritual that produced you had flaws of its own. It affected the female anatomy differently and as a result she had no capacity to bear children. She was spared because she still made a powerful warrior but other methods had to be used to produce your offspring…"_

Agranias watched the female abysmal knight with concern. He had despised her so much because of her ambitions. It made sense now. She must have resented him for not having her flaws. He was the perfect one and she would always come in second.

_"She loved you once, Agranias, not only because we manipulated her mind from birth, but for strange, illogical reasons as well. As a result, that love twisted into resentment as you rose in glory while her growth was stunted by her flaws."_

Agranias clenched his fists. It made him furious to watch as his shameful past was shown to him. He tried so hard to turn his back on it but…

"You call me "knightly paragon" and "Ideal" but I wasn't. I was a monster, blindly obedient and unfeelingly brutal. No wonder I shifted so easily from Knight of Heaven to Abysmal Knight. There was no difference in my duties…why do you show me these things, Meil'then Sovivor?"

_"To show you the truth, Agranias, do you still expect love to save you when you've watched it fail again and again? Does that priestess really love you, or is she acting on her instincts or out of duty to Prontera? You have watched that love twist into hate when Sangius Magnus Exorcismus put you in this state. Do you still believe that you can be saved by love?"_

The abysmal knight fell to one knee.

"Am I so arrogant to believe that she could save me? No…I was born a monster and that is all I ever would be. Still…"

The images shifted again. The abysmal knights were in a forest near Prontera, laughing at the novice who pointed his puny dagger at them while urging his companion to run. Then they faded and Agranias was staring at a dark-haired priestess in a desert. She stared at him defiantly as he questioned her. Even when he stabbed her dead the look of peace never left her…

"I do; because I've seen it succeed. Why don't you stop this charade, Abraxil?"

The voice chuckled again. All the images disappeared, leaving Agranias in the darkness once again. A lone, priest approached him, His hair was short, glossy, black and swept back. He stood only a little shorter than Agranias, although he carried himself with an air of arrogance. Dead black eyes stared at the abysmal knight as the Dark Lord smiled cruelly.

_"You're quite clever, Agranias, to see through my disguise. You say you've seen love succeed and perhaps you have. Let's see if love can succeed now that your life depends on it!"_

Agranias's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

_"You were exposed to Sangius Magnus Exorcismus; the same spell I used to exterminate the elves. The negative energy is probably coursing inside you now while you are stuck in this dream-like state. If you were a mere mortal, the spell would infect you like a disease at the slightest touch and destroy you from within in a few minutes. But you're different, Agranias. You possess unholy traits by yourself as you are an abysmal knight. There are only two ways for Sangius Magnus Exorcismus to affect you and both of them work in my favor. The first is that you succumb to the spell. It will destroy a portion of your psyche and you will return to the service of the Lord of Death without any memory of your "mutiny". The second is that you keep resisting and the spell will destroy your mind completely, killing you."_

The Dark Lord's image slowly faded. His sinister laughter echoed in the darkness. Agranias's fists shook.

_"Let's see that priestess save you now…"_


	32. Salendriel

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 30: Salendriel

The silver lance came down at a terrifying speed. Its target, a tall, heavily-armored knight wearing a horned helm that also functioned as a mask, did nothing to evade it. The point struck the upper left side of his chest, barely missing his heart. The shaft of the lance buried itself deeply into his torso before emerging from his back. The blood knight stifled a cry of pain. To show weakness before the Lord of Death was a death sentence. The silver-armored being withdrew his lance and shook it clean of blood.

**_"You disappoint me, Salendriel. Your failure to kill that female knight is a mark of disloyalty."_**

Salendriel fell to one knee and bowed his head. His wound spurted blood all over his armor but he did not flinch. His cursed armor would mend itself along with his flesh. It would mean excruciating pain but he could endure that.

"Forgive me, my lord. It was…a moment of weakness. I will not fail again…"

The Lord of Death's mount stamped its hoof and snorted. A gust of white fire burst from its nostrils.

**_"Even my mount knows that you lie, Salendriel. It was not a moment of weakness; it was a moment of paternal instinct. Don't mistake me for a fool. I know who that woman is. She is the product of your dalliance with that female crusader, Silsendra."_**

Salendriel flinched beneath his helm. He did not like being reminded of that part of his past. Hearing his beloved's name spoken by his hated master was torture in its own way.

"Her relation to me will not become a hindrance to your will, my lord. The next time I encounter her-"

The Lord of Death raised a gauntleted right hand to interrupt.

**_"I trust that it will not, Salendriel as I am ordering you to seek her out specifically and slay her. You've entered the city before, haven't you? Find her and kill her. The loss of their brave commander will destroy the knights' morale."_**

Salendriel stood up and bowed slightly before walking away. The hole in his chest was starting to close already. The abysmal knights that assembled behind him parted to let him through. Glancing at each of them, Salendriel tried to determine their intentions. Aelumina stared at him scornfully. Salendriel knew that she probably considered him on Agranias's path already. Selinas looked away when he noticed the blood knight glance at him. Here was another one who was starting to doubt the Lord of Death. Phaernal watched him carefully, no doubt trying to gauge how he can use the situation to propel his rank.

The other half of the remaining abysmal knights maintained their aloofness as much as possible although only one of them was successful in hiding his intentions. Cafranel gripped his axe with both hands and twisted the handle about, a sign of his overwhelming desire to enter the capital and start butchering the people inside. Dervos did not hold any weapon at all and instead of looking at the Lord of Death, he kept his focus on Aelumina. Salendriel wondered if the female abysmal knight, having received the long-coveted position of captaincy, will turn her sights on the Lord of Death's position as well. If she ever did, Salendriel knew that Dervos would back her up. The last, Ixyll, was a mystery to Salendriel though. The abysmal knight kept a low profile, his long spear was strapped to his back while he hung back from the rest of the troop.

'Aelumina has control over most of the troop except for him.'

As if he felt the blood knight's attention. Ixyll suddenly turned and stared at Salendriel. The blood knight could not read any emotion in the abysmal knight's cold, empty, black eyes. The moment of tension barely lasted a few seconds between the two when they all felt the sudden surge of magic around their area.

"How convenient, I have all of you in one spot."

The Lord of Death's mount snorted once again. The other abysmal knights drew their weapons. They had expected no one to meet today.

"Put your weapons down, I'm not here to fight…"

A circle of spinning light appeared out of thin air. In the next moment a man had stepped out of it. He wore purple robes and his white hair covered his scalp messily. The Lord of Death raised a hand to signal his troops to stand down.

**_"Master Raven Huer…it's been more than two thousand years since I last saw you. You haven't aged a bit."_**

The wizard waved a hand dismissively.

"I get that a lot, Lord of Death. Anyway, let's get to the point. I'd like to make a request of you."

The Lord of Death replaced his lance on his saddle and crossed his arms.

**_"And what can I do that you have to request from me? You can conjure anything up with your magic."_**

Raven Huer grinned at the response and nodded.

"True but what I have in mind can only be accomplished by you. I want you to stop attacking Prontera for one week."

The abysmal knights remained silent but they shifted uncomfortably on their mounts. Even Salendriel's eyes widened. What was this wizard thinking?

**_"You must have a reason to believe that I would grant your request."_**

The wizard's grin widened.

"Of course, I've decided to up the stakes in this whole "Crimson Twilight" business. I've given them one week to find their true strength. To compensate I've decided to help you get stronger as well. Do we have a deal, Lord of Death?"

The Lord of Death was silent for a while, as if considering Raven's proposition.

**_"You have your shield on Prontera anyway. If you will compensate then it doesn't matter if they have a week or a month. I will destroy them all. I will use the time to hunt down the rest of the immortals."_**

The white-haired wizard nodded again.

"Good. Looks like my business here is over, by the way, stay away from the shield; it will disintegrate anyone who comes too close."

Raven Huer suddenly focused on the blood knight.

"You, however, are an exception. Enter and leave Prontera as you wish, blood knight."

Salendriel's eyes narrowed. What was this Raven Huer planning? The white-haired wizard gestured slightly, conjuring the same spinning disc of light they had seen earlier, stepped inside it and vanished.

**_"Salendriel…"_**

The blood knight bowed slightly again.

"Yes, my lord."

The Lord of Death stared at the city of Prontera. He could already see the thin outline of light that surrounded the city…

**_"Since you are free to enter and leave Prontera, your mission is still on. Bring me the head of your daughter before this week of peace ends."_**

The blood knight bowed again and walked away…

"Are you sure that the blood knight can be entrusted with such a mission, my lord? He might betray us and take shelter in Prontera."

The Lord of Death turned about to face the new captain of his abysmal knights.

**_"Salendriel does not enjoy the same freedom that Agranias does, Aelumina, he will do as I order if only because his cursed armor will force him to do it."_**

The Lord of Death watched the city once more. It appeared safe from him for one week but with the blood knight, he knew that its safety was far from real.

"Is there a chance that the blood knight would lose to his daughter, my lord?"

The Lord of Death laughed harshly. He knew Salendriel's origins better than anyone. The blood knight was a lord knight during the days of Glastheim. When Baphomet's forces invaded Glastheim, he donned the cursed armor of the blood knight to stop the goat-demon. Perhaps it was out of pride or desperation but somehow he assumed that he would be able to handle the power of the armor. He had no idea that the armor was bound by the power of the Lord of Death. When he invaded Glastheim, Salendriel was immediately bound to his will.

**_"A knight of Prontera triumphant over a former lord knight of Glastheim? Possible but highly unlikely."_**

"What of Trynis Eviskrae and her guild?"

The Lord of Death's laughter died down. A hint of amusement still laced his metallic voice.

"_**I know what that rogue is planning, Aelumina. There is no need to concern you over her. When the time comes, she will come in handy."**_

Aelumina nodded and bowed before leaving. She had to get the army ready before the week was up. As soon as the week was over she planned an all out assault on Prontera. The sheer weight of numbers alone would crush the city easily.

······

"Eliarainne…"

The name nearly brought a smile on Salendriel's lips. He did not want to mention it to the Lord of Death or to anyone for that matter. But when he fought her he felt fiercely proud of his daughter. She was but a baby when he left her to the care of Cafilex Sialsanderin.

'Cafilex has done well despite himself…'

The blood knight remembered his previous battle with his daughter. She was so magnificent back then. He could feel her fierce fighting spirit with each blow of her halberd. It had come to the point that he wasn't even holding back. He struck at her at full force and fought with all his might. He had nearly killed her then. Executioner nearly sliced her in half if he hadn't forced himself to flee.

'That will to fight…she takes a lot from her mother.'

Salendriel remembered his daughter's mother, Silsendra. The crusader would have been proud of her child as well. He liked to imagine that she was watching her from somewhere. They had the same spirit when it came to fighting. They even wielded the same weapons.

_"Wielder…"_

Salendriel recognized the mental voice at once. His weapon was talking to him.

'What is it, Executioner?'

The Executioner glowed from its sheath. The grinning skull's eyes shone from its hilt.

_"You are thinking of that female crusader, Silsendra. She who shattered your original weapon, Khatzbalger…"_

Salendriel recalled the only time he had fought against the crusader. It had come as a shock to him then when her lance struck his weapon and shattered it like glass.

'Silsendra's Brionac was more than what Khatzbalger could handle, Executioner. What of it?'

_'You still have Brionac with you, correct? Perhaps you should give your daughter her mother's lance to make the fight more even. I've always wanted to go against the holy spear.'_

Salendriel was silent for a while. It was true, he still had Silsendra's lance. He had kept it as a way to always remember her.

'It seems…fitting as well, Executioner. Very well, when the time comes, Eliarainne will wield her mother's lance against me in a duel to the finish. Before that time though, I hope she becomes stronger.'

Executioner hummed in anticipation from its sheath while Salendriel made his way towards Prontera. The blood knight still remembered the very first time he had visited the capital of Rune-Midgard without having to resort to disguises. It would also be his last.

······

_"Salendriel…"_

_Silsendra Sialsanderin grasped Salendriel hand tightly despite her weakness. She had been confined to her bed ever since she had severely strained herself for channeling immense holy powers. The blood knight, Salendriel was constantly by her side, as well as her younger brother, Cafilex. She was completely unarmored now and heavily pregnant. The priests had said that it was only a matter of hours before she went into labor. No one believed for a moment that she was going to survive childbirth as soon as they saw her in this state._

_"Don't strain yourself anymore, Silsendra. You've done enough."_

_Tears trickled down Salendriel's cheeks. This was his entire fault. The crusader did what she did in order to save their child from his curse._

_"Do you regret meeting me, Salendriel?"_

_The blood knight closed his eyes and stifled a sob. It took a while before he found his voice._

_"I should be the one asking you that, Silsendra…"_

_The crusader smiled sadly. _

_"I…I've done all I can to save the child from the curse. It…it is not complete though…Salendriel…watch over her for me…"_

_Silsendra winced painfully as the priests rushed over to her side. It was already starting._

_······_

Salendriel pushed the sorrowful memory away. He did not regret meeting Silsendra, not once. He had loved her as much as he could despite his curse and his immortal nature. Even though he carried her bitter loss with him all the time, he still regretted nothing.

'I'm sorry, Silsendra. I cannot watch over her myself…I am no father. Cafilex would be more suited for that role than me.'

······

_"So you're just going to abandon the child?"_

_Cafilex Sialsanderin stared furiously at the blood knight. The merchant was completely shocked when Salendriel had asked him to take care of the daughter of his now-dead sister. _

_"You're going to run away from your responsibility, Salendriel!"_

_The blood knight held his hand in front of his daughter and smiled sadly. The baby held on to his hand with the tenacity that indicated strength when she grew up. Her hazel eyes were almost identical to her mother's and his's.  
_

_"If I stay, more of my immortal powers might awaken, Cafilex. I might end up slaying all of you, including her. I have to leave to make sure she is safe and to prevent my curse from transferring to her. I have no one to turn to but you Cafilex. Please…be her father for me."_

_The merchant glared at the blood knight…_

_"I'll make sure that she never ends up like you, Salendriel! I'll do everything to make sure she never becomes a knight or a crusader. Silsendra made a mistake when she met you. Her daughter won't do the same!"_

_······_

Salendriel smiled sadly and continued walking. Cafilex had failed on both counts. Eliarainne did become a knight and she did meet her father but she also met the crusader, Makaelthos Solcry. The blood knight pinned his hopes on the man. Perhaps he could finish what Silsendra had finished.

'I will give Eliarainne a few more days, Executioner. After that I will do my utmost to slay her. I am sure that she will triumph in the end…'

With that, the blood knight shifted his course and walked over to the woods near the capital. This would be his last mission for the Lord of Death.


	33. Doomed Servants

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 31: Doomed Servants

Khaesilya slowly closed the door. Her heart was pounding so hard while she watched the two that she knew her master would discover her from the sound it made.

"Master Makaelthos…I'm glad you're able to express your feelings more clearly now."

The sohee walked silently away from the room and out of the barracks. There was no need to prepare dinner for the crusader. He would not go back to his quarters for the night.

_"Your state of mind does not reflect this gladness you are supposed to be feeling, Khaesilya."_

The sohee looked behind her. There was no need to guess who it was. She recognized the metallic voice anywhere. The figure walked towards her. Once more she could hear a faint, dragging sound, as if a length of chain was sliding on the ground.

"Mysteltainne…what do you mean by that?"

Khaesilya studied the sword's humanoid form. There was something about it that always made her feel very uneasy.

_"I am a "he", Khaesilya, and yes, I am alive. I would prefer if you would not refer to me as an object."_

The sohee's eyes widened in realization.

"You can sense surface thoughts as well?"

Mysteltainne nodded once.

_"You stray from our topic, Khaesilya. I can sense a lot of turmoil in your emotions and I believe this is because you watched the wielder and his lover together."_

Khaesilya shut her eyes and let out a sigh. She had not expected that Mysteltainne would be this curious about how she felt. She walked slowly to her master's room to relax. The battle earlier this afternoon was physically taxing and resisting a silver knife of chastity was mentally draining. To her surprise, Mysteltainne was following her.

"Why do you follow me?"

Mysteltainne smiled. It was an eerie smile that almost made the hair rise on the back of Khaesilya's neck.

_"Following you? A sword must always be available to its wielder; I was merely going to reside in the wielder's room. The question therefore is that why are you being so evasive about my question?"_

Khaesilya was silent again as she pushed open the door to Makaelthos's room. She pushed away the images of her master in her head, images of him kissing his partner on the lips. Emotions surged within her chest, jealousy and longing being among the most prominent.

'What's wrong with me? I thought I silenced this long ago.'

The sohee shook her head as Mysteltainne seated himself on the far corner of the crusader's room. The doomed sword continued to stare at her with undisguised interest that almost bordered on fascination.

_"Silenced what? I am curious, Khaesilya. It is rare that a servant as loyal as you to be so disturbed when her master is enjoying himself."_

Khaesilya's eyes flashed briefly in fury. She could barely understand it herself and the sword's continued questioning was only making things worse.

"What would you know? You're just a sword!"

Mysteltainne brushed aside the black hair that covered his left eye, revealing the grotesque, glaring orb that stared at her intensely. Red veins extended from the eye and melded into the surrounding flesh of Mysteltainne's face. The red pupil glanced about once in a while making it appear nervous.

"_You're not angry. You just like to think that you are in order to forget something. To "silence" it as you thought earlier."_

The sword's smile widened slightly. He was still a stranger to most emotions but he had wandered Rune-Midgard for a long time. This sohee was proving to be as interesting as his wielder.

"_You love him, don't you?"_

Khaesilya shut her eyes again as soon as she heard Mysteltainne say those words. Feelings she had long kept under check threatened to surface again. Love, strong, intense and passionate, threatened to explode from her chest.

"I am loyal to my master. I love him as a servant."

"_Lies...I do not know what you really feel, sohee. But your surface thoughts are too turbulent to signify that you are being honest to yourself."_

Khaesilya moved to the other corner and studied Mysteltainne warily. The doomed sword was taking too much interest in her and it was frightening. He sat in his corner with a strangely easy grace, making himself comfortable without any trouble. His presence seemed to make Makaelthos's room a lot darker. She winced as her chest ached. She reminded herself that she was not human and shouldn't be experiencing such intense human emotions but it was useless. She wanted to cry and she wanted to take Lady Eliarainne's place but she knew it was impossible. She composed herself and faced Mysteltainne.

"I…yes, I loved him. But he loves Lady Eliarainne and I will not burden him in any way. Is that what you wanted to hear, Mysteltainne?"

Khaesilya looked away from the sword. All of a sudden she felt an intense dislike for Mysteltainne. The feeling of him sensing her every surface thought was disturbing. She had no idea what his motives were for her or her master.

"_That makes you a doomed servant. You and I share a lot more traits than you're willing to admit…"_

The sohee's eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Like you? What do you mean?"

The sword was silent for a long time as he continued to stare at Khaesilya. The sohee noticed that he never blinked nor did he make any unnecessary movements. Sitting still in the darkened corner, he looked like a statue.

"_Tell me more of yourself, sohee. I would like to know more about my fellow servant."_

Khaesilya did her best to close her mind to the sword.

"You're the one who's straying from the topic now, Mysteltainne."

The sword smiled again. It was a sad smile this time. A smile of someone who was resigned to his fate.

"_I would be inclined explain further, sohee, if I can see more similarities between us. Please tell me more about yourself."_

Khaesilya stifled a retort. Mysteltainne was incredibly persistent and uncompromising. It seemed that the only way to get him to stop bothering her was to do what he wanted.

"What is there to tell? I am a sohee in my Master Makaelthos's service."

Mysteltainne did not look convinced. He reclined on the floor, resting his head on his palm. Again, Khaesilya could hear chains sliding.

"_What was it like before you served? What did freedom feel like?"_

Khaesilya tried to remember the time she roamed the caves of Payon. Everything seemed so hazy and she couldn't remember any particular event other than being captured by Trynis Eviskrae.

"I…I don't remember…"

"_I see…what was it like to first serve them?"_

More memories entered Khaesilya's mind. She remembered following meekly behind the triumphant Trynis Eviskrae as she walked among her guild members. The thief had been pondering what her new slave's role in her guild was. The guild members of NightKnife smiled crookedly when she passed them. They bowed in respect to their guild mistress but each of them eyed the sohee hungrily, their eyes reflected an extreme desire to possess her. Trynis ignored them all and made her way to one particular room. Before she entered, she ordered everyone in her retinue to leave her alone for a while. The thieves and swordsmen grinned and backed off as she entered the room.

······

_Still shuddering, Khaesilya avoided the stares of the thieves though she kept facing them, afraid that they would try something as soon as she turned her back. A whisper from her captor, Trynis Eviskrae, forced her to face the thief._

"_Keep moving, slave, your new master awaits."_

_The door of the room swung open. Almost at once, Khaesilya noticed that this room was different. It was more…luxurious than the others. It was definitely a lot cooler than the oppressively hot rooms of the guild house. The fur rugs in the room and the finely-made furniture showed that this room belonged to a high-ranking member of the guild._

"_Welcome back, mistress…"_

_Khaesilya stopped shuddering as soon as she saw the swordsman who walked towards the thief. There was something different about him that became quickly apparent. He had sharp green eyes that hinted of great cunning and yet at the same time, promised gentleness she did not see in the other humans inside the guild house. There was no arrogance in the way he walked, only quiet confidence._

"_Happy Birthday, Makaelthos. I'd like you to meet your present."_

_The swordsman bowed and smiled._

"_I'm honored to receive something from the guild mistress."_

_The thief smiled in return and gestured for Khaesilya to move forward._

"_I'll let you do as you please with her, Mak. Just remember-"_

_Trynis stepped forward and whispered something in Makaelthos's ear. The both of them smiled again, as if sharing a private joke, and kissed deeply. After a while they stepped away from each other. Trynis winked again and stepped out of the room._

"_So tell me your name."_

_The swordsman returned to his desk. There were several papers on top of the table and it seemed that he was copying some document into a blank piece of parchment. Khaesilya was silent. She did not want to give her name to this human that now held the silver knife of chastity that was used on her. She knew enough to understand that this human was supposed to be her new master. The swordsman did not appear bothered by her lack of response._

"_Don't be afraid. I won't do anything to you. Everything earlier was just for show. In this room, you're safe."_

_The swordsman looked up and smiled gently at Khaesilya. For some reason she felt at ease with this man. Surely there was no harm in telling him her name._

"_Khaesilya."_

_The swordsman stood up._

"_Well, Khaesilya. I'm Makaelthos Solcry. On outside appearances you will appear to be my slave but I would rather have a friend instead."_

_Despite her suspicion, the sohee couldn't help but smile. The crusader's gentle and peaceful mood was infectious. It calmed her heart and put her mind at ease. It also helped that he was quite handsome for a human. His face still retained some of the boyishness that most men lost as they grew up. He was clean shaven and his dark brown hair fell in lazy locks across his face and down the nape of his neck. For a strange reason, she didn't seem to mind following this man everywhere._

_······_

Khaesilya found herself smiling pleasantly at the memory. The smile faded though when she remembered that she was supposed to be closing her thoughts from intrusion. It was too late though.

"_How interesting…you liked him from the very start. I'm sure developed into so much more, sohee. Why didn't you bother to tell him?"_

Khaesilya shook her head.

"Back then, it would only mean my death at the hands of Trynis Eviskrae. When he left her, he saw Lady Eliarainne and…"

"_You didn't want to burden him with choices so you played the role of the servant…like I said; you're a doomed servant like me."_

The sohee frowned at the sword's words.

"It's your turn to explain. Why are you called a doomed sword anyway? Do you mean harm for my master?"

Mysteltainne was silent again for a long time before speaking.

"_My brothers and I are called doomed swords because we are fated to remain ever sharp and ready to perform our duties. We will never shatter, corrode or break, as immortals in our own right we are forced to wander Rune-Midgard, serving one wielder, watching him die of age and searching for another one in a doomed attempt to sate our overwhelming instinct to serve."_

The sword stood up and walked over to Khaesilya.

"_You're doomed as well, Khaesilya. Perhaps you are limited by time but even in death you will still be fated to love someone who cannot return your feelings. Such a tragic life fate has dealt us."_

Mysteltainne's hand moved towards Khaesilya and touched her on the cheek. The sohee withdrew in fright. The hand was as cold as metal, it was hard and rigid, as if it was steel, not flesh.

"_No matter what form I take, I am a sword. No matter who my wielder is, I perform the same duties. I cut. You are different. You have more freedom than I do. You can abandon him anytime but you chain yourself to him. You do more than just fight for him as well but still you are doomed."_

Mysteltainne sat down again, this time in front of Khaesilya.

"_I was forged in the year 4 G, by the combined efforts of Heldurien Xalascent, the first master smith and Seithal Jupitel, the first high wizard. From that time to the present I have served only two wielders, the rest of the time I wandered in search of those who were worthy. Today, I found your master and I deemed him worthy, not because I found him worthy of serving but because you did. A being whose will is so strong that she could not be dominated by anyone other than those she loves. What kind of man deserves such fascinating loyalty? I will find out for myself. I am glad I met you, Khaesilya, very glad indeed."_

With that, Mysteltainne backed away once more and leaned against the wall. Khaesilya watched him carefully, shaken by his words. Slowly his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. From her position, the sohee noticed the red, glaring eye relax briefly.

And closed in contented sleep.


	34. Foresight

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 32: Foresight

"Give them a week, Abraxil. Your plans won't unhinge if they take a week off, right?"

The Dark Lord stared at the man in front of him. Normally, he would destroy any mortal who dared to speak to him like that but for this occasion he was inclined to listen for two reasons. The first was that he was talking to Raven Huer, the man who taught him spell casting. As a boy, he had seen some extent of the wizard's power and even now he wasn't foolish enough to match him spell for spell. The second was that he was in poor condition right now. His undead body had taken severe injuries in the last battle thanks to the wizard, Trenzein Zaisen, and the priestess, Silmeia Cafilence. It was a minor setback, really. Soon those two would be casting spells for him instead of at him.

"What are you planning, Master Raven Huer?"

The white-haired wizard shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing that would really disrupt Crimson Twilight, Abraxil, I'm just nudging things here and there to suit my purposes. Relax; once the week is up, you get to pursue your plans anyway."

Before the Dark Lord could reply, Raven Huer vanished from the hall, leaving the skeletal immortal to consider the latest turn of events and plan it to his advantage.

······

'And so their week begins…'

Raven Huer stood at the center of his pocket plane and smiled. It had been a while since he found a world as interesting as this Rune-Midgard. The potential of its people was immense but mostly untapped. Right now they were barely more than insects to him. He looked forward to the time when he could pick a student from them.

"Hello, Raven. Planning out your next student already?"

The white-haired wizard allowed himself to smile as he turned to face his visitor. Few beings were ever allowed access to his pocket plane. Even his former students had to seek his permission first.

"I see that you're not with your newfound "student", Lizan. Did you tire of her already?"

Lizan Killranae shook her head and produced a bottle of what appeared to be wine.

"No, I just let her ponder on a few words for a while. I'll be back tomorrow to see how she progresses. You have been really mean to her, Raven. How about a drink?"

In an instant, a small table, fit for two people, appeared in front of Lizan. She smiled and sat down; pouring the red liquid into the glasses that had materialized along with the table. Raven joined her, leaning back on his chair and staring at her for a while. He took his glass and swirled the wine absently.

"So how old is this stuff?"

Lizan thought deeply for a while.

"Hmm…I think this was fruit juice when the Moroccan Empire fell, Raven."

The wizard shrugged his shoulders and took a sip. Nine hundred year old wine was…good. It took a good while to mature it up to such a point but the taste was worth it.

"Not bad…so what's the occasion, Lizan? You didn't dig this up just to see what how I'd like it now."

Lizan laughed briefly, a gentle laugh that hinted genuine amusement. Raven seldom heard it from people like her.

"Of course not! I came here because we have a common interest right now, Raven. I just wanted to hear your opinion about this whole Crimson Twilight thing that's happening to Rune-Midgard right now."

Raven rested his head on his fist and stared lazily at the archer.

"Since when had my opinions ever mattered to you, Lizan?"

The archer laughed again and leaned closer.

"It's enough of an excuse to have a chat with you, Raven. It's been a century since we last talked like this!"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Basically, you're bored, Lizan. That's probably why you decided to come to Rune-Midgard as well."

Lizan took another sip from her wine.

"You have me pegged alright, Raven. So would you care to indulge me already? What do you think of Crimson Twilight anyway?"

Raven shrugged his shoulder again and produced a book from the air. It was a musty, old tome with the golden, embossed runes on its cover already fading and its pages yellowed with age and half-eaten by worms. Lizan wrinkled her nose and took it, making sure not to touch the mold while she was flipping through the pages with a hint of interest.

"I found it inside some library in the ruins of Geffenia. It was written by Seithal Jupitel and it's the only written work on Crimson Twilight. It looks like that wizard had some foresight in him after all despite his blundering with the spell seeds."

Lizan scanned the book with renewed interest. She was about to set the book down after finding a lot of its notes to be dull and wordy. Seithal had a tendency to overdescribe his experiences and findings and his writing style was small and narrow, revealing a constantly nervous hand. Finally she came upon some writings that caught her attention.

_I've finally decoded something from that infernal tome! And to my fortune it is something about Rune-Midgard! I am not sure if this is pure luck or coincidence though. The fact that this book seems quasi-alive and sentient indicates the fact that there was a chance that the tome is only revealing what it wants me to see. Considering the fact that I used the strongest and most potent divinations on it and had found almost nothing and all of a sudden a minor identification spell reveals an entire page is additional proof of this._

Lizan sighed and skipped the next paragraph. Seithal Jupitel may have been a talented high wizard but he wrote poorly and his notes were boring. The next paragraph was more rambling about something could Yagrax's tome or Codex of the Infinite Planes. He kept exchanging the names so they must have meant the same book.

"Maybe you can tell me about Yagrax's tome instead. These notes are so boring…"

Raven Huer let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Have you forgotten already, Lizan? Yagrax was a god of foresight and insanity. You were there when his physical body was destroyed."

Lizan closed her eyes in recollection.

"I've shot at a lot of gods and goddesses, Raven, but now that you've mentioned it, I do remember Yagrax from somewhere…"

The white-haired wizard continued.

"Yagrax had become too unstable so the other gods had to destroy him somehow. We helped in that remember? We destroyed his body but he somehow managed to seal himself inside a book."

Lizan finally remembered. The battle against Yagrax was intense as he was an ancient god and had accumulated a lot of mad followers, hence power. When his body was destroyed, Raven had sensed his spirit had merged with a huge, iron bound tome with sheets of lead for pages. Since the book was harmless to existence at large, the gods were content to leaving it be as destroying it could release Yagrax…

"I remember now. I never expected his tome to end up here in Rune-Midgard."

Raven shrugged his shoulders. He had seen the tome of Yagrax before. It was also called "Codex of the Infinite Planes" and it had a tendency to drive those who read it insane with the knowledge if they read too much. The tome itself was as imposing as book would be. It was so big that it took two men just to lift it. Its cover was made of obsidian, giving it a smooth, glassy finish. Its pages were lead, hammered so thin that they flexed like paper. The writings were always gibberish unless the sentient book allowed itself to be read. Raven had kept the tome for a while himself. He knew that a portion of Yagrax's power still occupied the tome and manifested itself as a type of consciousness.

"It shows up in all sorts of places. At least one page of it always prophesies about the world it is in. It looks like that was what Seithal saw. Continue reading, Lizan."

The archer skipped past the long monologue about Seithal's theories on the tome. Finally she found the rewritten contents.

_It seems that this book or at least this page is prophesying about an event or series of events that will happen about nearly three thousand years from now. __It mentions something about immortals of some sort and a massive war that would take place. The fact that this will happen long after I am dead seems to make it inconsequential but I am still curious. I will rewrite it in case the book is lost somehow or I die without revealing it to anyone else._

_**There will come a time, two thousand three hundred and seventy-nine years from now when the greatest beings in Rune-Midgard will vie for supremacy. In the last stages of this war, when only four of these immortals are left, there will be a day of battle unlike any other. A day that will last the length of ten days where the armies of these immortals will clash for one last time…**_

**_When night finally falls on this day, the sky will turn red like blood and all but one of these immortals will fall. The immortal who remains to witness this Crimson Twilight will decide the fate of the world at large. Rune-Midgard will be shaped according to its will alone and once it is finished, the world will come to full flower. It will take its place in the cosmology of worlds and outsiders will finally recognize it as a place of power…_**

_I wondered why there had to be four immortals. Luckily there were additional notes on the tome…_

_**Four immortals…one good, one evil, one lawful and one chaotic…neutrality is not a choice in this war. Those who fail to choose a side will die.**_

_**Nonetheless, despite the immortals' role it will be the mortals beneath them that will decide the victor.**_

_I wonder how it would be like for the people who will be living in that era. This is not the end of the world though. It appears that this tome does not mention Ragnarok anywhere or perhaps I cannot decode that part at all. It seems that this Crimson Twilight is but the beginning…_

Lizan set the book down. It was a not-so-typical war of the four alignments. Pure good, pure evil, pure chaos and pure law…she tried to imagine the immortals that might fit the part of each side and some faces did come up. She concealed it from her surface thoughts though. Let Raven come up with his conclusions.

"So what do you think of it, Lizan?"

Raven Huer drained his glass of wine and smiled at his companion. The archer replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Before that, whatever happened to Seithal Jupitel?"

Raven's expression darkened.

"He kept on reading and he went mad. He destroyed half of Glastheim before he finally ran out of spells to hurl at the populace. At that point, the tome swallowed him up and vanished. No doubt relocating itself into the next unlucky world."

Lizan was not surprised at this. Those who maintained contact with intense concentrations of knowledge always went mad…

"If Rune-Midgard is finally joining our cosmology then its state of power has to be raised. You have the right idea all along, Raven; everything in that world has to become stronger…"

The wizard stood up.

"This world's magic will not stand against the forces we face, Lizan. The Source knows that, that's why she needs to choose someone from this world."

A resolute expression came over Lizan's face.

"Then that means I'm going to have to turn that huntress into a paragon of archery."

Raven raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh really? A bowstring can only bend so far until the bow breaks, Lizan."

The archer smiled…

"Then I'll just have to find a replacement. Good luck with your little apprentice, Raven."

Lizan turned to leave, leaving Raven alone with his thoughts again.

'Apprentice, hmm? In truth it's going to take more than Trenzein Zaisen to make sure that humanity survives to witness Crimson Twilight.'

The white-haired wizard considered the rest of Trenzein's motley group of friends. Seihanine Xalascent was left to Lizan's training. While Lizan was generally friendlier than he was, the training of the Way of the Bow was dangerous.

"If I had my way I'd have every one of them under rigorous training."

For a while, Raven wondered how a bunch of fools could ever save their world. He had seen each one of them and did a slight study on their backgrounds. The only thing he had to say was that they were all fools in their unique way.

Makaelthos Solcry was about as stuck as an anvil in quicksand. He had created a mire of problems because he was considerate when he should have been decisive. Careful thought was a good thing but plain hesitation was deadly. By overestimating his patience, he had let events happen that worsened his situation. Now that he was faced with dire choices that resulted from earlier hesitations, he was considering his options too much again when a strong choice was all that was needed.

Eliarainne Sialsanderin was unstable and as a result, useless. She wavered between her two natures because she suppressed them for the safety of other people around her. She had only to choose her side and face the other to find herself instead of shifting chaotically between the two of them. It was far better to be good or evil than to be neither. Neutrality was useless.

Silmeia Cafilence was as confused as little girl faced with a variety of complicated choices. She had no idea what emotion went where, hating and loving people at random because of it. She had to realize that emotions are not like clothes to be put on at the right occasion.

Trenzein Zaisen was lonely behind his the walls of duplicity he had set up inside himself, masking insecurity with arrogance and at the same time masking a fear of loneliness with sociability. Without someone to trust with what he truly felt, his own magic will destroy him in the end.

Seihanine Xalascent was almost the same, pretending not to care at all when caring became too painful. Distancing herself from what she loved for fear of losing them to her half sister. Unless she stopped being so afraid of the assassin, she was at her mercy.

Kreizen Xalascent was like a stubborn carpenter trying to rebuild a house better off demolished. He clung to a family name that was twisted with hypocrisy and vile deeds. He needed something else to support or he would eventually break down from the strain.

'Rune-Midgard might as well explode if these people are its saviors.'

That was when Raven remembered his best students. Sir Thomas Valorcrescent was a boy who thought he could defeat a hundred foot tall, legendary monster with a rusty knife and a feeling of righteousness. Now he was the patron of paladins. Mira Kerarilvenae sold her soul for power and then had no idea what to do with it. Now she was the avatar of carnage.

'They'll pull through…I don't even have to do anything. Still…'

Raven Huer smiled to himself. Where was the fun in doing nothing but watch?


	35. Makaelthos Solcry Part I

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 33: Makaelthos Solcry

Part I. Sources of indecision

_"Makaelthos…"_

_Makaelthos Solcry looked around him. All around him, Prontera was falling into ruin. Buildings seemed to rot in mere minutes, collapsing into ruins before his eyes and before him lay the body of a man, clothed only in tatters of red cloth. Long, auburn hair reached up to the middle of the man's middle back. The voice that called his name did not come from this man however, even though there were still vestiges of life still in him. The voice came from the knight in front of him. He recognized Eliarainne almost at once. She was clad in black armor, with massive spikes jutting from her shoulders. She was carrying a bloody lance in one hand and a shield in the other. The shield was crafted to resemble a grinning skull, with spikes sticking out of its eyes._

_"Eliarainne, what's going on? Why are you-?"_

_A hand suddenly grabbed Makaelthos's leg. He looked down to find the badly injured man looking up at him._

_"It's too late, crusader. She has become the blood knight."_

_Makaelthos shook his head._

_"No…that's impossible…she wouldn't…"_

_Salendriel's eyes hardened. _

_"You know what must be done. My daughter is beyond redemption in this world now. As a crusader, you must now allow her to live on!"_

_Makaelthos's hand shook. All of a sudden, Mysteltainne was in his hand. The chains were wrapped tightly on to his arm and the eye fixed its stare on Eliarainne. The knight's pupils were red, redder than he had ever seen them before. She gripped her lance tightly and her lips began to move again._

_"Makaelthos…"_

_The crusader took a step back. How did this all happen? _

_"What are you waiting for, Makaelthos? Kill her!"_

_Salendriel struggled to stand up and failed. He had suffered a lot of wounds somehow. Makaelthos looked at Eliarainne again. The knight took a step forward, forcing him to step back again._

_"No! I shouldn't do this!"_

_Salendriel stared hard at the crusader._

_"Then what should you do, Makaelthos? What should have you done?"_

_The crusader continued to step back until he felt a wall against his back._

_"I…I don't know…"_

_The knight charged, her lance struck the wall behind Makaelthos, destroying the wall entirely. The crusader dodged desperately, deflecting another strike with his shield. _

_"Rainne…"_

_The knight grinned fiercely and attacked again. Salendriel fell limp on the ground as she spoke._

_"What are you going to do now, Makaelthos?"_

_"Rainne…"_

_"Fight? Run? Die? What?"_

"Rainne!"

Makaelthos nearly bolted upright from the bed if it wasn't for the additional weight that clung to him. He was panting and sweating, his breathing heavy as the nightmare receded from his mind. He looked around him, trying to analyze the situation he was currently in. He was in Eliarainne's room and it was still early morning. Pieces of his armor were scattered on the floor and mingled with the remains of his partner's armor. He also caught sight of his clothes in a pile in one of the room's corners. They were slightly mingled with Eliarainne's red shirt and skirt along with…

"Makaelthossss, whaaaat?"

Eliarainne groaned and looked at him sleepily before trying to go back to sleep, nuzzling his chest at the same time. Her was head resting on Makaelthos's chest while her arms were still wrapped around him. For an instant, Makaelthos wanted to do the same. He was too comfortable right now, with his arm around Eliarainne's shoulders, lying comfortably on her bed. He almost wanted to forget that there were so many things to do.

'What should I be doing?'

The thought made Makaelthos think of the dream again. It forced him to realize that he still had to deal with Eliarainne's nature as the daughter of the blood knight. He recalled the events last night.

'I let myself go that night…'

Makaelthos shook his head to clear it of sleep. It was still early morning but he had to go now. It was better if no one saw him leaving Eliarainne's room. Reluctantly he slipped from the knight's grasp and got up. Eliarainne opened one eye sleepily and looked at him.

"Work already…?"

Makaelthos smiled and nodded before going over to the corner to pick up his clothes. It was then that he realized that his body was aching all over. More memories from last night came to him.

······

_"M-Makaelthos…"_

_Eliarainne barely managed to gasp the name out as the crusader nuzzled her neck. His hands moved in two directions at once. His right snaked its way from her thigh to her waist while his left was somehow managing to pull her shirt off. The knight responded by pulling his shirt off, nearly tearing it apart in the process. She nuzzled him back with equal passion and entangled his legs with hers. _

_"What is it?"_

_Makaelthos pulled back slightly and stared at her. He was suddenly aware that he may be rushing things. A deep flush had spread over Eliarainne's face. Her lips were slightly parted and she looked at him with a strange longing in her eyes. Still, he could sense some sort of hesitation from her. She trembled slightly as if fearing for something. His hand brushed against her cheek, clearing away a stray lock of her golden brown hair._

_Makaelthos was breathless for a moment. His partner had never seemed so…alluring before. Perhaps it was because he was never this close to her before. He had always kept his distance for the five years that he served Prontera with the knight. All that time he was aloof though friendly with her. He never discussed his past or relationships and he never asked about hers. He didn't even touch her without good reason. Now…he was highly conscious of almost every curve on her body. The crusader sniffed silently, trying to make out the scent around them. Almost noticeable was the smell of blood, but that wasn't what he was looking for. He didn't find any trace of perfume although he did inhale a slight musky scent that only attracted him even more. The softness of Eliarainne's skin against his felt so relaxing...  
_

"_A-are you sure? I mean with what you're doing, this isn't like…"_

_Makaelthos chuckled again, this time surprising himself and his partner. The smile on his face was replaced with slight concern. Eliarainne was right, something was different. For instance he usually didn't laugh like this. He never imagined himself to be this forward. Unconsciously he pulled back some more, but the knight's grip stopped him. A look of panic suddenly spread over Eliarainne's face. _

"_No! I-I didn't mean that-"_

_Makaelthos ran his hand over the knight's hair again. The expression on her face moved him once more. He kissed her harder this time and they both fell back on the bed. _

"_Makaelthos…"_

_The crusader heard his name and smiled again. This time it almost sounded like a hiss. There was no stopping now. Suddenly the knight held his back tightly. The crusader felt his breath whoosh from his lungs as she reversed their positions almost forcefully. Slightly alarmed, Makaelthos looked at Eliarainne. Her eyes had turned red. She smiled, revealing one fang on the side of her mouth. Before Makaelthos could react, the knight pushed him down and kissed him so hard that he tasted blood on his lip. There was a tiny nip of pain that was immediately drowned out by the softness of her lips. She pressed against him tightly, almost crushing him with force. Recovering from his initial surprise, Makaelthos responded just as fiercely._

_······_

Makaelthos shook his head as he put on his shirt. It had felt so natural back then…why was he uneasy now as he looked back to it? Why did he even allow himself to do that? The way he acted seemed so…practiced. It made him feel guilty that he did it to Eliarainne.

"Makaelthos?"

The crusader looked at his partner. Eliarainne had gotten up as well, although she headed towards her bathroom. She was still partially covered with dried blood but it was her eyes that filled him with concern. She was worried and confused.

"What's wrong? You seem so troubled…"

Makaelthos shook his head again and smiled.

"It's nothing…"

Eliarainne did not seem convinced.

"Was…was I too rough last night? I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself and-"

Makaelthos touched her gently on the cheek. He was used to his partner being cheery and energetic. When he saw her depressed or concerned it made his chest ache somehow.

"Last night…was great, Eliarainne. You didn't do anything wrong, or offended me in any way. I was just…thinking of the future."

When Eliarainne smiled a little, Makaelthos turned to leave.

"I better go. It wouldn't look good if your men see me leaving your room in the morning."

The knight shrugged her shoulders.

"So what if they see you? Everyone in my division knows about us anyway. The only thing you'll do is settle a few bets."

Makaelthos waved a hand dismissively.

"Then at the very least I'll discourage some gambling. I'll see you after breakfast, Eliarainne."

With that, Makaelthos left the room. Almost immediately he let out a sigh before heading for his own quarters. Despite his assurance, he just didn't feel at ease with last night. It was almost as if it wasn't him who lay beside Eliarainne. What made him do what he did last night? He seemed so desperate. He wanted her like some traveler needed something to drink.

"Master Makaelthos?"

The crusader looked up to find Khaesilya already in front of him. The sohee had a look of concern on her face. Behind her, Mysteltainne remained seated on the corner of his room.

"You seem even more troubled, Master Makaelthos. Did anything happen?"

The crusader shook his head.

"It is nothing, Khaesilya. I'll take a bath before breakfast, you can go ahead of me if you want."

The sohee had seated by the table but did not touch the food that she already prepared. To both Makaelthos and Khaesilya's surprise, Mysteltainne walked over and took a seat.

"_While it is unnecessary for me to eat, I enjoy the taste. That is, if it is alright for the one who cooked the food?"_

Mysteltainne stared at Khaesilya, who nodded her agreement. Makaelthos had to smile despite himself. Now he had two people who followed him. His "new sword" did not eat however, instead he waited with Khaesilya. Makaelthos shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to take a bath.

······

"Where are you going this time, Master Makaelthos?"

Khaesilya walked beside her master as he went about his rounds. Mysteltainne remained in humanoid form and walked next to her.

"Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune has called for a meeting for all Knight Commanders. I have to attend with Eliarainne."

The sohee nodded and stepped back. She was not allowed to take part during such meetings. Mysteltainne watched her and silently stepped back as well. Makaelthos stepped through the doors of the meeting hall.

······

"So what do you think this meeting is about?"

Eliarainne kept her voice low as she spoke to her partner. The Grand Knight Commander was not yet around so the knight commanders were busy discussing matters among themselves. Makaelthos pondered on the question for a while before answering…

"It's most likely about the battle yesterday. I think-"

"Hey guys! Great fight yesterday?"

Both Makaelthos and Eliarainne turned about to see who had interrupted. They were greeted by the grinning figure of Sir Joe Buck. For some strange reason, the "knight" seemed happier than usual, even though he suffered a severe injury from the Lord of Death. Before they could say anything though, Joe Buck had already moved away to greet the other knight commanders. The bounce in his step was noticeable from afar.

"Knights!"

Everyone was silent as Quai Hune entered the room. The serious expression on his face told of important matters to be discussed. Once he was seated, the meeting started.

"I called everyone in here to discuss our present situation after the battle yesterday. You might have noticed already that the raydrics surrounded us have suddenly withdrawn to Izlude."

The knights present nodded darkly. When Izlude was abandoned for the safety of its citizens, the Lord of Death had occupied it, transforming it into his own fortress. Now, from afar they could see the black spires that he had erected. From a harbor town, Izlude was now a fortress.

"Yesterday, a man named Raven Huer approached me, saying that no immortal will attack our city for one week. I am not sure if we can even trust this man but I did see one raydric try to approach the city and end up disintegrating! It seems we have some sort of protection around us or this Raven Huer is up to something. Nonetheless, I believe that there will be, at least, no more direct attacks for a week. Still, this could be a trap. I want everyone to double the guard around the walls. Watch out for spies and saboteurs or anyone even looking or acting the part."

One knight commander raised a hand.

"Sir, isn't this Raven Huer the same wizard who saved Trenzein Zaisen from the Geffen Magic Academy?"

The Grand Knight Commander nodded.

"He is. What about it?"

The other Knight Commanders joined the discussion.

"I saw him kill a wizard with a look! This man is dangerous! I say we should be specifically looking out for what he might do!"

Makaelthos shook his head as the discussion grew heated. Everyone had joined in. Even Eliarainne had something to say.

······

Makaelthos left the meeting early. He had nothing to contribute to the discussion anyway. His mind was occupied with something else. Khaesilya and Mysteltainne joined him outside the meeting hall.

"How did it go, Master Makaelthos?"

The crusader shrugged.

"It seems we have a week of uneasy peace. I'm not sure what that would entail, Khaesilya, but the city could use the time to recover."

Makaelthos remembered the troubled looks on nearly all of his friends.

'As well as some time to settle things…'

Makaelthos closed his eyes. He also had a lot of things to settle. He couldn't stop thinking of his encounter with Trynis yesterday and as of what happened after that.

"You look a little depressed, Makaelthos Solcry. Did your knight fail to satisfy you?"

The crusader put his hand where he kept his saber. When he failed to touch anything, he remembered that his weapon had broken against Trynis's dagger. The sound of sliding chains filled the air briefly. The next thing he knew, he was already holding Mysteltainne. The sword's chains had wrapped tightly around his arm.

"You're Rianne Xileria, that rogue who accompanied Trynis yesterday."

Makaelthos stared at the rogue in front of him. This Rianne's coat was black like Trynis, but made of less expensive materials. She wore the band of black and purple cloth on her arm proudly. The bow slung across her back was intricately designed.

"You know your NightKnives well, Makaelthos Solcry. You already know who I am and you've probably only seen me once."

Makaelthos did not lower his guard.

"I already heard some whispered rumors about you from the last time I visited Morocc. What do you want?"

The rogue smirked and looked at him slyly.

"A question first, Makaelthos. Did she taste just like our mistress?"

Makaelthos's eyes narrowed in fury.

"No! What makes you say that?"

The rogue tilted her head in mock surprise.

"Oh? I thought you were trying to replace her with the knight. Surely she must share some traits with Mistress Trynis if you tried to fulfill your…needs with her."

Makaelthos's voice was low and threatening.

"She is not Trynis's replacement, rogue. If that is all you've got to say-"

The rogue laughed. It was a shrill, mocking laughter that annoyed Makaelthos even more.

"Not exactly, I'm here to deliver a message. The guild mistress wants to…settle things with you. Come to our main guild house if you want to know more."

With that, the rogue took out a piece of butterfly wing and crushed it. Makaelthos lowered his sword and clutched his head. Now he was even more confused.

"Was that why I seemed so desperate? I wanted to replace Trynis with her?"

Khaesilya rushed to her master's side, concern evident on her face. Makaelthos let go of Mysteltainne, who transformed back into a human.

'I'm causing her to change into the blood knight because I was so selfish and desperate? I-'

Khaesilya watched Makaelthos worriedly. She couldn't even detect his surface thoughts due to the turmoil in his mind…

"Master Makaelthos?"

Mysteltainne remained silent as he watched his wielder. As soon as the crusader had a plan of action, he would assist him. Otherwise…

"Everything I do is always rooted in her…it has to end. I have to settle this…"

Khaesilya looked at her master questioningly.

"What are we going to do, Master Makaelthos?"

A look of resolve settled on Makaelthos's face.

"We're going to Morocc, Khaesilya. I'm going to destroy NightKnife myself…"


	36. Makaelthos Solcry Part II

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 33: Makaelthos Solcry

Part II. Consequences of indecision

The shadows of the Eviskrae mansion remained the same as Kallifen walked among them. It was not something he ever considered though. He had been walking the darkened halls for a long time. For as long as he remembered them, the same shadows flickered inside the mansion. It was almost as if they were already a part of the interior design. Of course, Kallifen knew that while the building remained the same, those who lurked within it were a different matter.

Back in the old days, every time he walked inside the main guild house, the thieves, assassins and rogues would acknowledge his presence with respect. They did not bow or genuflect; knights and crusaders did that. The respect was in their eyes. They looked on him as a senior member, someone whose experience was an asset to the guild. They also respected him because he was the guild mistress's personal guardian and an insult to him was an insult to Trynis Eviskrae herself. Such insults never went unpunished.

The old days were gone, however. The assassins and rogues that lurked in the shadows of the hallways eyed him with contempt or malice. He was no longer an asset in their view. He was just an old relic from the past, fit only to be discarded. It was all too obvious that he was past his prime. He no longer moved with the same speed that made him so dangerous back then. The principles he followed, the code of the assassins who once served the emperors of Morocc, had become too burdensome to the younger, unprincipled assassins who flocked to the guild. Not only that, it was also clear that he was not as important to the guild mistress as Makaelthos Solcry. It was the crusader that had to be avoided, not this old assassin.

All these things hit Kallifen at full force as he descended to the lower chambers of the mansion. He had a report for the guild mistress but it was mentioned that she was "interrogating" a guild member who was accused of defecting to the pronteran government. The iron doors of the "interrogation" room swung open and he was faced with Trynis herself. A cadre of rogues was behind her, each of them stared at him in scorn before returning their focus on their "subject". Another rogue was manacled to the wall. His chains were attached to a device that when turned, slowly pulled his limbs apart.

"Kallifen…I trust that this is important."

The assassin bowed slightly and pushed his thoughts aside.

"If I can speak to you in private, mistress…"

Trynis Eviskrae tilted her head, as if considering the option, before nodding once.

"It looks like Eizth here has passed out anyway so I have a few minutes…"

The guild mistress glanced at the rogues behind her out of the corner of her eye. At once they stepped back and vanished. Kallifen looked once at the unconscious Eizth. He knew the rogue that was being subjected to the rack. He was loyal to the guild and did his job well. Perhaps he was just another victim of Trynis's paranoia of betrayals. The assassin suppressed a shudder. How long would it be before he found himself on the same rack?

"Speak up, Kallifen. You have only until Eizth wakes up."

Kallifen chose his words carefully. Judging by the almost whisper-like hiss that Trynis's voice took on, she was still in a bad mood. It had been only half a day since one of her spies reported the "incident" between Makaelthos and the knight, Eliarainne. It took two hours for a pair of orc slaves to clean up the mess that resulted. Kallifen could not suppress another shudder as he remembered the expression on Trynis's face. It was a moment, even less that, but her fury had shown back then; a terrible, black and cold fury that she usually kept inside her.

"Makaelthos Solcry is in Morocc, mistress."

Kallifen left his report at that. He did not bother mentioning that the crusader was heading for the mansion with Mysteltainne in his grip. Trynis would assume it in an instant anyway and the choice, as always, would be hers to make.

"Is that whore with him?"

Kallifen shook his head. To his surprise, Trynis's eyes narrowed in concern. Her dark green eyes did not glimmer with the usual shrewdness that meant that her plans were going well. It was clear that she did not expect Makaelthos to come to Morocc…

"I know that Prontera had some breathing space, but he wouldn't just come and visit, unless…"

The rogue suddenly smiled.

"Kallifen, where is Rianne?"

The assassin shook his head.

"She's been gone since this morning, mistress…"

The rogue's smile widened as she stepped into the shadows.

"This is what I want you to do, Kallifen…"

······

_"Are you sure of this decision, wielder? Destroying an entire guild is not something to decide on a whim."_

Despite his warning, Mysteltainne was almost quivering with anticipation. There were several reasons for his wanting to start plunging into the bodies of the crusader's enemies. First was that he wanted to see how Makaelthos Solcry fought. Second was that he knew he would lock blades with his older brother, Grimtooth. Another reason was that he wanted the sohee to see that he was more of a threat to his wielder's enemies than to the wielder himself.

"This isn't just a whim, Mysteltainne. It's something I should have done years ago."

Makaelthos moved swiftly around the confusing, maze-like backstreets and alleys of Morocc. There was no need to pause and see if he was going in the right direction. He had been going through this path for a long time and he knew by heart where each path went. In a matter of minutes he was already facing the ominous mansion that served as the main guild house of NightKnife…

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here like this, Makaelthos Solcry!"

The crusader did not bother to turn and see who spoke. He knew that there would be at least six rogues or assassins on his trail the moment he stepped out of the warp portal. There was no point in looking anyway; all he would see would be nothing more but shadows. Vision was useless for detecting assassins and rogues unless aided by relentless training like a hunter's or magical means such as a mage's or an acolyte's. Swordsmen relied on something else to keep them on an even footing with stealth.

"Stop mumbling in the dark and fight already, you cowardly pile of pecopeco dung. If you even had so much as a sliver of backbone in that woman's body of yours you'd be squirming in your own blood before me already!"

Makaelthos smiled grimly as he heard the snarl that indicated that he got the reaction he was hoping for. Swiftly, almost instinctively, he swung Mysteltainne towards his right side, aiming the blade diagonally and downwards. As he expected an assassin had dashed at him and was about to plunge a katar into the gap in his armor, near his arm pit. There was something that he didn't anticipate though. Mysteltainne's gray-green blade cleaved through flesh and bone so smoothly that he was almost thrown off balance. The assassin screamed hoarsely as his arm was chopped off. Mysteltainne pulsed slightly and continued down his path, slicing off the assassin's right leg as well…

_"The flesh of assassins…it's like cutting through vegetables, hardly any resistance…"_

Makaelthos grit his teeth and spun about just in time to deflect a barrage of crossbow bolts that flew from the shadows behind him. He plunged Mysteltainne into the neck of the fallen assassin before him and dashed towards the shadows. He never took any pleasure in watching dying men suffer before the end.

'Master Makaelthos!'

Khaesilya followed Makaelthos's movements closely and pressed her back against his tightly. She kept to the crusader's instructions on what to do when faced with multiple stealthy opponents. Keep your back against something, make sure that you are not flanked, stay close to your allies and pay close attention to your peripheral vision. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the movement of one of the rogues who fired at them. Makaelthos noticed it faster though; he dashed towards the exposed rogue and raised his sword. Another rogue appeared to his left and aimed a damascus at his side. The blade glinted menacingly in the shadows but the crusader was expecting it. The damascus struck his shield uselessly. The rogue grunted and stepped back to recover. He had nearly dropped the weapon from the shock of striking metal. The moment of hesitation was all that Makaelthos needed. Mysteltainne swung in the darkness, the slight whistling of his path was echoed by another dying scream. Makaelthos had just sliced the rogue into two neat halves. Another wave of bolts flew from the darkness but the crusader was ready for them. They bounced off his shield as he continued to charge.

'_Wielder…there's a rogue a few steps to your right.'_

Mysteltainne's eye glanced about rapidly, as if the battle was exciting it. Makaelthos followed the advice and slashed to his right. His weapon hit something in the dark. Again, there was little resistance as he cleaved right through it. There was a scream, followed by something plopping to the ground. Mysteltainne glanced around again. The darkness did nothing to hide the rogues from his senses. His eye could see them as if they were out in the open desert.

'I'll leave the sensing to you then, Mysteltainne.'

Makaelthos felt the sword vibrate in his hand.

_'As you wish, wielder…'_

Makaelthos headed straight for the center of the darkest part of the alley. Most of the rogues and assassins that had been tailing him earlier would likely be there anyway. Khaesilya was right behind him.

'Master Makaelthos, do you think it is fine to trust in Mysteltainne?'

The sohee froze momentarily as she remembered that the sword was capable of reading minds. Still her master's reply came anyway.

'Trynis wields Grimtooth, Khaesilya. Mysteltainne will see us through this if only for the chance to face his fellow doomed sword.'

The sohee nodded. She still did not trust Mysteltainne but she had to agree that the doomed sword was giving her master a great advantage over their enemies. Mysteltainne spotted enemies faster than either Makaelthos or Khaesilya. His reaction was superb, allowing Makaelthos to parry the attacks that came his way and strike back viciously. Mysteltainne's blade was also unparalleled in sharpness and speed. Some of the enemies that were cut down did even get a chance to scream before they were killed.

"Solcry!"

Makaelthos whirled at the voice. He had only heard the voice once and it was enough for him to attach it to a face he had seen before. The assassin's features were concealed by the shadows but he knew who it was…

"You're that assassin from the tavern…the one with the pipe."

The assassin brought out his katars with one fluid motion and advanced on the crusader. It did not matter to him that his enemy was covered in the blood of his guild members. It did not matter to him either to see that four rogues and three assassins lay dead all around the same crusader, their corpses sliced in several pieces. Even the pitiless expression on his opponent's face or the horrible glare from his opponent's sword's eye did not dissuade the assassin. This was Makaelthos Solcry, NightKnife's most hated enemy.

"You remember me, even though I would have been any assassin in this city. That's an impressive feat. I also remember you, Makaelthos Solcry, although it doesn't take an impressive feat to do so. All of NightKnife knows who and what you are."

Makaelthos's eyes hardened. It had just occurred to him how sick he was of this. He was tired of being linked to NightKnife. He was tired of Trynis watching his every move, having assassins and rogues chase after him because he was a traitor to them. He had tried so hard for the past five years to be free of them but the shadow of the guild still hung over him.

"Assassin, when this day ends your guild will have no reason to remember me and that will be for two reasons only. No one bothers to remember the dead or because the dead don't remember anything!"

Makaelthos charged, Mysteltainne gleaming in his right hand. Khaesilya gasped in surprise, this was the first time she had seen her master attack so aggressively. It was almost as if he was possessed. The assassin jumped backward to avoid the killing strike. The doomed sword's gray-green edge whistled past his face as it descended in a vertical strike. Suddenly a length of chain shot from Mysteltainne's hilt, wrapping itself on the assassin's leg. The assassin stared at it in surprise at first, before his eyes widened in panic. Makaelthos tugged at the chain, sending the assassin crashing to the ground. The crusader stood over his fallen opponent. There would be no time to dodge his attack from a prone position, the fight was over.

"The main guild house holds over twenty assassins and twenty rogues. Since you have about five outposts in Morocc alone you have at least a hundred assassins and rogues after me. Assuming that you called for reinforcements from each outpost and if the message gets to them fast enough, I'll get at least thirty guild members after me."

The crusader looked at the slaughter he had just caused. His bright green eyes seemed almost menacing in the shadows of the alley. His sohee companion watched him warily from afar.

"I have twenty-two to go then…"

The calculating, cold-heartedness of the crusader's words nearly caused the assassin to shudder. He looked closely at his opponent. Makaelthos Solcry seemed so different now than during the time he had encountered him in the tavern. Back then he was the very picture of the pronteran crusader, concerned over the safety of his knight partner and the sohee, at the same time true to his mission. His posture then reflected his courage and unrelenting desire to complete his duties. Right now, however, Makaelthos Solcry looked at him as if he was just a figure in his calculations. Already he seemed so distant from the battle he had just ended, as if already planning intricate schemes that would bring down the guild. The assassin's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"_I want four assassins and four rogues to engage him as soon as he comes within a stone's throw away from the guild mansion. Take him down if you can,"_

The assassin tried to back away from the crusader. He finally remembered where he had seen a similar expression before.

"M-Mistress Trynis…"

The crusader stepped forward and raised his sword.

"I'll settle things with your guild mistress soon enough."

Mysteltainne descended at an incredible speed, severing the assassin's head so fast that the expression on the assassin's face did not even change from surprise. It spun on its shoulders a few times before crashing to the ground. Khaesilya gasped at the ruthless killing. The way her master acted now…she had seen him like this before…

'It's just like when he was still a NightKnife Master…'

The sohee approached her master warily. Even though she knew who he was, it felt like he was a complete stranger right now.

"Master Makaelthos."

The crusader glanced at her. His eyes still did not reflect anything. Just cold, ruthless planning…

"What are we going to do, master?"

The crusader began to walk ahead. His pace was hurried but controlled.

"We're going to destroy NightKnife, Khaesilya, even if we have to do it one assassin at a time. The most efficient way however will be to eliminate their leader."

The sohee's voice was tinged with concern.

"You're going to kill Trynis Eviskrae?"

The crusader nodded silently and continued walking. Mysteltainne was still in his grip. The sohee shuddered. She did not care for Trynis Eviskrae. As far as she was concerned, the guild mistress was the cause of her earlier misery as a slave. Still, she knew that it wasn't the case with Makaelthos.

"_Why won't you just fight Trynis Eviskrae, Master Makaelthos? She has done nothing but make your life more difficult ever since you left the guild…"_

_Makaelthos smiled sadly as he took a sip of his favorite Morocc wine. After a difficult mission, he found it relaxing to stay at Baelthran's for a while._

"_I do not want Trynis dead, Khaesilya. I want her to go on with her own life. I want her to forget about me and start moving on. When that happens we will face each other not as former allies or lovers but as a pronteran crusader chasing down the mistress of a criminal guild. Only then can we battle without regrets."_

_The sohee looked at Makaelthos and smiled._

"_You still care for her, do you?"_

_The crusader stared at his wine._

"_When I was but a slave in clan Eviskrae's mansion, Trynis was the only one who ever befriended me. To me, she was the kindest, most thoughtful person I knew. Without her I would have become a bitter servant like many of their household slaves. You might say that she saved me once. Right now she's different but I still believe that deep down she's still that kind person I regarded as a friend. The person that I swore I'd serve always. I won't abandon her in her darker times."_

Khaesilya pushed the memory away.

'Have you abandoned her now, Master Makaelthos?'


	37. Makaelthos Solcry Part III

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 33: Makaelthos Solcry

Part III: Fall

Despite the horrid screams that resounded within the hall just outside the room, Kallifen remained steady in his place. His weapons, a pair of well-sharpened jur, jutted from his wrists. The blades did not gleam like the newly-tempered weapons of the assassins who had been guarding the hall outside the room. Upon closer inspection, anyone would notice that Kallifen's jur were well-used. There were several nicks on their edges, as well as scratches on the flat of the blades. Still, Kallifen maintained his weapons well. They were given to him when he first swore to serve clan Eviskrae as a retainer. He kept on using them up to the present, while they did not look "efficient"; the assassin relied on no other weapon but them. For the many years that he fought for clan Eviskrae, and later, for Trynis and NightKnife, he had plunged his jur into countless opponents. He dreaded the moment though, when he had to plunge them now into the opponent that slowly approached the room he guarded…

'Makaelthos…what are you doing? What made you decide to end things like this?'

The screams continued to resound outside the door until suddenly, they stopped abruptly. Kallifen tensed as his trained hearing picked up the sound of armored boots walking towards the room. He also picked up the sound of lighter feet behind the armored ones, as well as the curious, scraping sound of chains sliding on stone. He recognized Khaesilya's footsteps but the scraping…

'Is he dragging a length of chain behind him? How strange…'

The assassin braced himself as the door slowly opened. It was never like Makaelthos to perform a grand entrance. It could have been so casual; a man simply entered the room and closed the door behind him. It could have been any visitor for Trynis or someone who had business for the guild. The sight of the bloody, pronteran plate armor told Kallifen otherwise. He had posted eight more assassins to guard the hallway that led to Trynis's personal chambers. The only way Makaelthos could get through was…

"You killed them all…"

The crusader nodded grimly and raised his sword. Thick rivulets of blood ran down the sword's gray-green edge. Some of it ran towards the hilt, a few drops getting into the grotesque eye that was in the center. The eye blinked once, as if trying to get rid of the blood that got into it…

"I should have killed them a long time ago, Kallifen. Where's Trynis?"

The assassin switched to a fighting position…

"Judging by that drawn, bloody sword you're holding, I can already guess what you intend for the guild mistress, Makaelthos. I will never allow it…"

The crusader's eyes did not even flicker with any emotion. Kallifen knew that look. He had watched over Makaelthos ever since he was just a small servant boy in the Eviskrae clan's mansion. He always saw that look when Makaelthos "worked" as a NightKnife master in the guild's earlier days. While Kallifen functioned as Trynis's personal bodyguard, Makaelthos fulfilled a variety of duties within the guild. He was Trynis's main enforcer, ensuring that debts were paid, vengeances were taken and loyalties were ensured. He led many guild activities in the guild mistress's place and handled the recruitment of new members. Soon, even guild members were afraid of him. Rumors circulated that he was the one who ran the guild and Trynis Eviskrae was just a front. Even assassins and rogues did not want to cross him, those who did saw only the look that Makaelthos was using now before they died.

"Kallifen, I'm not letting anyone stop me now. Not even you."

A shiver nearly ran down Kallifen's spine. The voice that answered him couldn't have come from the crusader he encountered outside Sialsanderin manor, staring sadly at the rain. It was as if Makaelthos had regressed back into his role as NightKnife master…

"My duty as the sole retainer of clan Eviskrae is to serve Trynis. Not even you can make me back down from that task, Makaelthos. What about you? Have you forgotten your duties?"

The crusader was silent for a while, as if considering his words…

"I can only perform so many duties, Kallifen..."

Kallifen's eyes narrowed.

"And since when did you start choosing which ones to fulfill, Makaelthos? I'd say you've given up and chosen the easy way out!"

Makaelthos's eyes narrowed in fury. He dashed at the assassin with Mysteltainne raised for a killing strike…

"Stop telling me what I should be doing and tell me what I want to know!"

Kallifen sidestepped the blow and spun to the left. At the same time he swiped at Makaelthos side with his right jur. The crusader stepped back and deflected it with his shield just in time. Behind them, Khaesilya gasped…

'Mister Kallifen, you have to retreat! Master Makaelthos is not himself right now!'

The assassin smiled grimly and jumped back as the crusader slashed at him horizontally.

'On the contrary, Khaesilya, I've never seen him more honest with himself!'

Kallifen ducked another swing from Makaelthos and dashed at the crusader. Before Makaelthos could recover, the assassin was already beneath him. A jur swiped at the gap between his right shoulder plate and his neck guard, wounding him near his right shoulder. The crusader answered by slamming his shield straight into Kallifen's face, sending the assassin stumbling backwards.

"You know better than to use an overhead slash at me, Makaelthos. I've been watching you fight for a long time…"

The crusader pointed his sword at his opponent…

"You've been watching over me ever since you first found memewling in a cradle, surounded by the corpses of my parents. You've provided me with a new home and a way to live. I owe you so much, Kallifen, tell me where Trynis is and I'll leave you be."

The assassin answered by taking a step forward…

"We've known each other forthe twenty-four yearsof your life, Makaelthos. You know that during those days neither of us would ever dream of betraying our guild mistress, even if we were to be killed for it. Maybe you've changed, Makaelthos, but I haven't…"

Makaelthos charged forward again, Mysteltainne swinging in a wide arc. Kallifen stepped back in time to avoid the furious attack. The doomed sword's gray-green edge whistled near his face.

"It is Trynis who has changed, not me! She was never like this back then!"

Kallifen's left jur whipped forward, gashing Makaelthos where the armored plates on his right forearm met with those on his elbow.

"She may have changed, Makaelthos, but our duty to her didn't! We both swore that we would follow her faithfully didn't we? Did you decide to just forget about it? What kind of honor do you have?"

Mysteltainne swiped at Kallifen's right leg so fast that all he saw was a blur of steel. The assassin stumbled back as blood spurted from the cut. Makaelthos's blow was precise, aiming for the tendons that connected his knee to the muscles on his thigh. He knew at once that his mobility had been severely hampered.

"Where was the honor in kidnapping children to sell as slaves, Kallifen? Where was it in threatening to massacre an enemy's family to force him to submit? You think I can follow Trynis quietly when I see all those things everyday?"

Makaelthos slashed horizontally again. Kallifen tried to jump back but his wounds were beginning to slow him down. Mysteltainne's edge left a vicious gash on his chest. The assassin was panting. It was becoming more obvious to him that the fight was not equal. While he was familiar with the crusader's fighting style and he was used to fighting heavily-armored opponents. He did expect Makaelthos's strange sword to be so powerful. For some reason, the crusader's slashes were faster than normal and they hit with tremendous force that Kallifen did not expect.

"Give up, Kallifen. We both know who will win this fight. Tell me where Trynis is!"

Kallifen merely grimaced as he put some of his weight on his injured leg. Even in his condition, he raised his jur…

"The day I betray our mistress will never happen, Makaelthos!"

The eye on Mysteltainne's sword suddenly widened. Before Kallifen could even react, a length of chain shot from its hilt and wrapped around his body. The assassin struggled to free himself but the chains pinned his arms to his sides and tightened with incredible force…

"Mysteltainne has you helpless, Kallifen, this fight is over. Tell me what I want to know…"

The assassin stared defiantly at Makaelthos, who stared back emotionlessly. Behind them, Khaesilya did not utter a word. The tension inside the room was intense. She could not imagine her master slaying the one man he considered as his mentor.

'Master Makaelthos, please calm down…'

The sohee shuddered when she did not receive a response from the crusader. Instead she heard the steely, mental voice of Mysteltainne…

_"The wielder is incapable of answering you mentally, Khaesilya. His mind is too chaotic right now…"_

Khaesilya tried to step forward but hesitated. The crusader was acting so differently right now. She was afraid that he might turn on her if she interfered. Makaelthos stepped closer to the bound Kallifen…

"Trynis has made my life so difficult, Kallifen. It's time I settled things with her. Tell me where she is!"

Kallifen remained silent and continued to wiggle his arms…

"Makaelthos…you've gone mad!"

To the crusader's surprise, Kallifen managed to free his right arm from his chains. The assassin's jur struck true, plunging deep into Makaelthos's side. Reflexively, Mysteltainne thrust forward, burying its edge deep into Kallifen's chest…

"Kallifen!"

Makaelthos stared at his former mentor in shock. He did not expect this to happen…

"Is this what you wanted, Makaelthos?"

The assassin felt the chains fall away from him as the crusader stepped back. He struggled to keep himself erect, maintaining a dignified position even as blood gushed down the terrible wound on his chest.

"No…this isn't…"

The assassin smiled grimly…

"What's the matter, Makaelthos? Did you really believe for a moment that I would not die defending my guild mistress? Isn't this what duty is all about? Isn't this the fate you turned your back on?"

Makaelthos watched Kallifen in horror. Before he could react, the assassin crumpled to the floor, his blood stained the fur carpet that covered the floor of Trynis's personal quarters.

"K-Kallifen…"

The old assassin did not answer. He was dead…

The crusader turned away. The sight sickened him. How could he have let this happen? He never wanted to kill him!

"The guild mistress is waiting for you in the tomb of Osiris, Makaelthos Solcry. She says if you want to settle things with her then it would be fitting if the two of you met in the same place where NightKnife started."

Makaelthos turned around to see who spoke. Sure enough, it was the bow-wielding rogue, Rianne. How she managed to get inside the room unnoticed was a mystery…

"What are you up to, rogue? Tossing away information that Kallifen guarded with his life?"

The rogue merely smirked at the corpse in front of her…

"Obsolete trash to be discarded…"

Makaelthos's grip on Mysteltainne tightened.

"Don't you dare insult him!"

The rogue shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the shadowy corners of Trynis's bedroom.

"Save your energy, Solcry, you'll be needing it…"

······

The darkened tomb of Osiris was silent was Trynis Eviskrae stared at its shadows. With the mummified immortal prowling Prontera, most of his minions had disappeared to some convenient spot where he could summon them at will. This suited the rogue just fine as she waited for Makaelthos…

'It's been a couple of hours by now. He's probably on his way…'

Trynis smiled grimly as she considered the situation. Even though she told Kallifen to immediately provide the crusader with her whereabouts, it was most likely that the stubborn, old assassin would not do so. It was unlikely that Makaelthos would kill their mentor; at least he wouldn't if Trynis could predict his actions. Right now, however, she was unsure of what the crusader was capable of. She had just received reports that he had already dispatched twenty of the rogues and assassins that had tried to stop him.

'He's out for blood. Mine especially…everything is going according to Rianne's plan…'

The guild mistress of NightKnife chuckled at the situation regarding her new "right hand". This was Rianne's bold play for power. She was probably the one who provoked Makaelthos into coming to Morroc and start his killing spree. Now she's probably also the one who will tell Makaelthos of where the guild mistress was. A confrontation between Trynis and her former right hand could very well end with Trynis's death…

'With me out of the way, you'll assume leadership of my guild. If I kill Makaelthos then you'll attack me anyway since I'll probably be too injured to fight back by that time…'

The sound of armored footsteps caused Trynis to refocus on the current situation. There would be enough opportunity to deal with Rianne later…

"Trynis…"

The rogue easily recognized Makaelthos's voice as it echoed inside the tomb. When she looked at him though, she hardly recognized his appearance. His plate armor was covered in blood. He already had his sword drawn and the gray-green blade dripped more blood on the stone floor.

"Mak…you've decided that it should come to this then?"

The crusader continued to advance towards her.

"Did I even have to decide, Trynis? As I see it, you never gave me any choice."

The rogue drew her dagger. Almost at once, both Grimtooth and Mysteltainne began to vibrate. The tomb echoed with buzzing sound as if there was a swarm of insects present.

"True, then you really want me dead?"

Makaelthos's eyes narrowed.

'Do I? Do I want her dead? I just want her to leave me alone already…'

Makaelthos raised Mysteltainne for a fighting position. He did not come all this way, killing so many assassins and rogues and even Kallifen, so he could just let Trynis walk away with things remaining the same between them.

"I want you out of my life, Trynis! If death is the only thing that can accomplish that then…"

Before the crusader could even finish talking, Trynis had already disappeared from his sight. His trained hearing detected a faint rustling sound to his left. Immediately, he swung his sword at that direction…

"You didn't just think that I actually make any noise when I'm attacking now, did you?"

Trynis suddenly appeared by Makaelthos right side and thrust her dagger towards the gap in the armor near his armpit.

"You actually thought that I'd think that?"

Makaelthos suddenly reversed his grip on Mysteltainne and swung it towards Trynis. The rogue barely managed to slide backward in time before the sword's point buried itself in her chest. The fight begun in earnest now; Trynis held her dagger in a reversed grip, with Grimtooth's tip pointing to her right. Makaelthos returned his grip on Mysteltainne to normal. He held his shield high and his sword low.

"What I'm thinking of, Mak, is if that whore of a knight has ever seen this side of you. I'm willing to bet that she only knows you as a gentle, gallant crusader who used to work for a criminal guild. Has she ever known you as the cunning, devious NightKnife master that you are now?"

Makaelthos advanced slowly towards Trynis…

"I will never be at ease with Eliarainne until I rid myself of you, Trynis. Stop talking and fight!"

Mysteltainne closed in on Trynis in an overhead swing. The rogue sidestepped the attack and jumped as a length of chain shot from the gray-green blade's hilt. She landed on her right palm, a few feet to Makaelthos's left before pushing against the floor. Before the crusader could react, the rogue had flipped behind him, Grimtooth ready for a vertical slash.

"You're moving too slowly, Makaelthos!"

The crusader lowered his right shoulder and drove his elbow backward. The move allowed him to avoid the main force of Trynis's slash. The black blade of Grimtooth tore through his armor, leaving a bloody gash, but it did not dig into his flesh deeply enough. His elbow struck Trynis's midriff, causing her to stagger backward. He used the momentum of his strike to slash upward with Mysteltainne…

"And you're being too predictable, Trynis!"

Mysteltainne's edge grazed the left part of Trynis's forehead. Blood ran down the cut, spilling towards the rogue's cheek before dripping down her chin. Their weapons vibrated even louder. It was almost impossible to maintain a conversation inside the tomb…

_"I rejoice with you for finally finding a wielder, Mysteltainne!"_

Grimtooth's black edge seemed to emanate shadows as it spoke mentally to its younger brother. Mysteltainne's eye widened briefly and glanced about even faster.

_"And it is a great privilege to cross blades with you, Grimtooth!"_

Both Makaelthos and Trynis dashed at each other. This time their weapons struck each other head on. There was a loud ringing sound as the two doomed weapons met, followed by a silent explosion of force that hurled them back for several feet. From the entrance, Khaesilya looked on worriedly. The fight was getting extremely violent. It was bad enough that her Master Makaelthos was fighting Trynis but the two doomed swords were making things worse. Still, she could not interfere. She had a feeling that if she did then she would be blown away by the two combatants. The crusader and the rogue closed in on each other again…

The tomb echoed loudly each time Grimtooth and Mysteltainne struck each other. Trynis swiped at Makaelthos face and sidestepped his attack, in a blink of an eye she vanished, only to reappear by his right side. Makaelthos managed to step back as the dagger whistled near his eyes, he then raised Mysteltainne in time to block the attack to his side. Suddenly both of them heard a muffled explosion, followed by a massive splash from the pool of water in the center of the tomb…

'What's going on?'

Makaelthos struggled to remain standing as the entire tomb began to shake. Judging by the surprised look on Trynis's face, this was not part of the rogue's plans. Suddenly, they heard a loud, sucking sound. The water from the pool seemed to drain into the strange vortex that had formed beneath it…

"Master Makaelthos!"

The sohee rushed to the crusader's side as the floor beneath them crumbled. Before they could make for the exit though, the entire floor collapsed, sending them all tumbling towards the vortex…

Trynis Eviskrae struggled to jump from one falling piece of debris to the next. She hadlearned from a reliable source that the reason there are isis only inside Osiris' tomb was because somewhere in the tomb lay a portal to their native world.

'The resonance between our two weapons must have done something…'

The rogue was about to hop onto the next falling shard of stone when it broke apart as soon as she stepped on it. The rogue held her breath as she fell into the blackness below…

······

Makaelthos opened his eyes. He could hear waves crashing as well as the howling of a powerful wind. He was in some sort of beach…

"Master Makaelthos!"

The crusader sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust. He could feel Khaesilya frantically tugging at him…

"What is it, Khaesilya? Where are we?"

Before the sohee could answer, an inhuman voice spoke up first…

"It lookssss like the human issss awake….it took long enough. Torture is pointlessss to thossssse who can't feel it…"

Makaelthos jumped to his feet. He recognized the hissing voice as belonging to an isis. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness though, he saw a truly terrible sight. He was surrounded by creatures that resembled isis only from the snake-like tails that replaced their tails. These were no isis though. Their scales were dull green instead of bright red. They were at least three times the size of a normal isis, with six powerful arms that each held a curved blade. Long, greasy, black hair ran down all the way to their shoulders and their wrists were decorated with all sorts of bangles.

"Khaesilya…where are we?"

The sohee did not answer, she was trembling as she clung to him. Makaelthos could not help but tremble as well. He was no match for these things! Even with Mysteltainne. One of the creatures laughed harshly.

"You are in the Brine Flatsssss, the perssssonal layer of Demogorgon, the princccce of demonssss, here in the Infinite Layerssss of the Abysssss. Asss for ussss, we are the thirteen marilith blackguardsssss who sssserve as his persssssonal sssservantssss…"

Makaelthos felt terror grip his heart. He was going to die here in the Abyss! There was no hope for him now….

"Are you giving up already?"

The mariliths hissed loudly in surprised and slithered back as a burst of light suddenly appeared above them. As soon as they recognized what caused the light though, they hissed in panic and scattered. Makaelthos felt the terror subside as he looked up at the light. Hovering in front of him was a creature that he had never seen before. It towered above him, its colossal wings enveloping him in silver scales. The creature was reptilian, with a long, sinuous, snake-like neck that supported a majestic, dragon head. It had a large scale on its snout that made it look like it had a shield between its eyes, rows of razor sharp teeth lined its massive jaws, while the claws on its front and rear claws were as long as swords and probably as sharp. The creature landed in front of him, its head snaked towards him as if trying to get a closer look.

"It appears that this one is some sort of crusader, Tom."

The creature's voice was deep and powerful and it boomed loudly as it spoke. Its words made Makaelthos look up further, to see whom it was talking to.

"A crusader…can you tell me who you are and what are you doing here, crusader?"

Makaelthos swallowed hard and tried to answer. There was a man seated between the creature's shoulders. He was clad in shining, intricately-designed armor. In his left hand he carried a beautiful, white shield with a pictograph of an armored figure slaying a huge winged demon. In his right he held a lance that resembled a beam of light more than anything else. The creature spoke again, a hint of irritation crept up its voice.

"Show some respect and answer quickly, boy. Don't you know who you're talking to? This is Sir Thomas Valorcrescent, demigod and patron of paladins."

The rider patted the creature on the next and smile.

"Perhaps I am not recognized in his world yet, Thrack. Let's get him somewhere safer first…"

The rider's dark brown eyes hardened.

"Once we're there, you will have plenty of things to answer for, Makaelthos Solcry. To bring dishonor to yourself is to bring dishonor to your patron. Perhaps it's time I showed your world what a true paladin really is…"

Makaelthos nodded dumbly. Somehow it did not surprise him that this man already knew his name. Behind him, Khaesilya relaxed at the presence of this being. Even Mysteltainne stopped vibrating…

'I have a lot to answer for…'


	38. Makaelthos Solcry Part IV

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 33: Makaelthos Solcry

Part IV: Paladin

_"You have a lot to answer for…"_

The words echoed repeatedly inside Makaelthos's mind for several reasons. One was that the words were spoken by a being of power he had never imagined was possible. He had only seen Sir Thomas Valorcrescent for a few moments before suddenly passing out. There was something greater than nobility that was etched in his face, it sparkled in his dark brown eyes and it settled in the stern line of his lips when he spoke those words. It spoke of countless sacrifices made for good, of facing the greatest evils…and winning against them. It wasn't the glorious craftsmanship that made his armor shine like they did. The light felt as if they came from the man himself; a brilliant, inner radiance that was accentuated by the intricate engravings on his armor. Makaelthos did not understand a word of the writings that were part of the engravings but something in them spoke of great pride and dignity. For some strange reason, deep down he could not find anything wrong in falling to his knees and worshipping Sir Thomas Valorcrescent. He seemed "godly" in almost every sense of the word. He radiated a righteous aura from every pore of his body and when the creature he was riding referred to him as a demigod and the patron of paladins, the crusader believed it with all his heart. As for the other reason...

'I…I killed him…'

Images of Kallifen lying dead in front of him flashed inside Makaelthos's mind. It was like sitting down and having a drinking contest with Kreizen. At first it didn't feel like anything. Later, always later, it would hit him all at once. It would make him weak-kneed and helpless before knocking him out. The same could be the same with what he felt right now. When he was swinging Mysteltainne about, he could only feel blind rage. All the pent up emotions he ignored for the past five years exploded into a relentless killing spree. Only now did he realize his mistake and its consequences. He had acted like a common murderer; he had failed to follow the crusader's code of killing only in the direst of situations and only if there was no alternative. The shame weighed down on him, a heavy feeling that surpassed any hangover. He felt so ashamed of himself; he didn't know why Sir Thomas did not destroy him on the spot.

_"That you are nothing more but moroccan alley-scum!"_

Cafilex Sialsanderin's words struck him like a blow. The blacksmith was arrogant and self-centered but he was also right in the end. He didn't deserve Eliarainne; she was a knight of Prontera through and through. Her fighting spirit was so pure while his was tainted by Trynis and NightKnife.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity, crusader. Get up; I haven't the time to waste on watching you sulk."

The voice was familiar to Makaelthos. It was powerful, deep and it came from a throat too large to be human. The sound echoed all around him and he finally realized that he was awake. He rose unsteadily to his feet and waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Makaelthos's eyes finally adjusted to the light. He was inside a gigantic, dome-like structure. The ceiling opened to the sky above them, while the chamber was big enough to…

"You're inside my personal chamber, crusader. As for while you're here…"

Makaelthos focused his attention on the speaker. It was the creature who served as Sir Thomas Valorcrescent's mount. It was as magnificent as ever. Each of its silver scales was about the size of a buckler. Its claws were sword-like, wickedly curved and pointed. Brilliant, silver wings folded on the creature's back. He could tell that if it decided to spread them, they would encircle the chamber's circumference. The creature's head was majestic and reptilian, a large fin extended from the center of its head all the way to its tail. Its eyes lacked pupils and looked more like pools of mercury. The creature licked its lips with a forked tongue and grinned, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"Tom's decided that as punishment for your misdeeds, you're going to serve as a snack for me!"

The creature took a step forward and snorted. A blast of cold exploded from its nostrils, encircling Makaelthos in a sparkling cloud of icy particles. When the cloud dissipated, the area around him was covered in huge blocks of ice. The crusader tried to draw his sword, only to realize that both Khaesilya and Mysteltainne were not by his side. The creature took another step forward and snaked its head towards him. Suddenly it grinned and chuckled deep in its throat.

"I'm just joking, crusader. Relax; it will be another month before I feel the pangs of hunger."

The creature lowered its head as if it was bowing politely.

"My name is Thrackvinyllirix or Thrack for short. As for what I am; I am a silver dragon who serves as Sir Thomas Valorcrescent's mount, herald and confidant."

Makaelthos continued to stare at the magnificent being in front of him. Dragons…the only dragons he ever knew were petites and deleters and they were never as majestic as the creature he was looking at right now. Finally he found his voice and the courage to use it.

"Where is this place? Where are my companions and Sir Thomas Valorcrescent?"

The dragon raised a scaled eyebrow and chuckled again.

"Your companions are in a safe place, Sir Makaelthos Solcry. Tom has to deal with some unexpected matters and as for where we are; we are in the Halls of Ardor, Tom's personal domain located at the outermost edge of Silver Heaven, the first layer of Celestia itself. Do you have anymore questions before I begin?"

Makaelthos looked around him. The chamber was stacked with piles upon piles of platinum coins, gems, jewelry and all sorts of weapons. The dragon, Thrackvinyllirix, was sitting on a massive pile of treasure, his colossal body forming a niche on the pile.

"What does Sir Thomas want from me? Why did he bring me here?"

The dragon suddenly snorted, causing a blast of icy wind to knock Makaelthos down.

"What would any divine patron want from a follower who has made a mistake? Restitution! You have broken the code that binds all paladins regardless of worlds!"

The words only served to infuriate Makaelthos even more.

"I'm not a paladin! Why should your demigod concern himself over me? I'm just a crusader…"

Makaelthos lowered his head. He was not even that. A crusader would never do what he did. The dragon snaked his head forward until his reptilian face was merely a few inches from Makaelthos.

"Crusader…paladin…don't hide behind such words, Sir Makaelthos Solcry. Even though you were a speck of dark grey in the field of blackness that is the Brine Flats, Sir Thomas sensed you from far away, which means that you are still under his sphere of power. Whether you like it or not, you've the makings of a paladin and Tom's not giving that up to your guilt."

Makaelthos rose to his feet once again.

"I am not worthy of…"

The dragon interrupted his words with another snort.

"No one can judge his own worth, Makaelthos Solcry. Whether you are worthy of paladinhood is to be decided by one being only and it certainly isn't you. Come along, I want to show you something…"

The dragon suddenly grasped Makaelthos by the waist with his claw and spread his wings. In a moment they were airborne.

······

'Master Makaelthos…'

The moment the thought crossed Khaesilya's mind, she knew at once that she was awake…

"Welcome to the Halls of Ardor, Khaesilya."

The sohee looked up and found herself staring at the awesome figure of Sir Thomas Valorcrescent. She started back in a fright. The man projected an aura that she found incredibly painful to her. The light that emanated from him seemed to burn her skin.

"I suspected that the light might hurt you. Sometimes, beings are evil only by nature but not by choice."

The sohee looked around. Mysteltainne was still in human form; he sat cross-legged on the floor and stared ahead of him. Sir Thomas stood in front of both of them. While his appearance was intimidating, the expression on his face made them somewhat calmer.

"Where is Master Makaelthos?"

Sir Thomas stared at the large windows that adorned the sides of the room. Khaesilya followed his gaze and realized that they were in some sort of castle. Outside was a huge plain. One side of the field was dominated by a gigantic wall. Even from afar, Khaesilya could see the winged figures that flitted about the structure.

"Your master is…undergoing a few reminder tests. It will be harsh on him but it's better than him continuing on the path he thinks he has chosen. I must ask you to stay here, Khaesilya, if you leave my domain the celestials outside will hunt you down."

Sir Thomas returned his gaze on the sohee.

"Your master has a lot of potential, Khaesilya. I certainly hope he doesn't break in his purification. Please stay here for his sake as well. I apologize for knocking you all out earlier but it was either that or I show you the way to my domain and then erase your memories later. I prefer not to meddle with the minds of others."

With that, Sir Thomas Valorcrescent left the room. There was a table nearby with seats just for two. A meal had been prepared for Khaesilya and Mysteltainne.

'Master Makaelthos…if you survive this being's trials, perhaps our world will have a fighting chance then…'

······

"Where are you taking me?"

Makaelthos had to shout the question out. It was hard to make himself heard because of the powerful draft from the dragon's wings.

"Some place where you can think, crusader! Tom says that you really need to spend some time there!"

Makaelthos watched the scenery below them zoom past. They were moving at an incredible speed. From his position, he could feel the dragon's powerful wing muscles flex with effort. He held on the dragon's back fin as tightly as possible as Thrackvinyllirix suddenly dived.

"We're almost there, crusader!"

The dragon struck the ground with such force that clumps of earth were torn off it. They were in front of another hall. This one had a forbidding atmosphere around it; Makaelthos involuntarily took a step back.

"Go inside…"

The dragon nudged Makaelthos from behind with his claw. His voice was low this time and utterly serious. The crusader knew better than to argue right now. Besides, this must be the place where he was to "answer for his deeds".

The doors of the hall were huge and undecorated. They were made of a white stone that resembled ivory or marble. Despite their huge size, however, they opened easily enough. The interior of the place was dark, even the light from the outside did nothing to illuminate it.

"What is this place?"

The dragon's answer seemed almost solemn when he spoke.

"Sir Thomas always said that the Way of the Paladin is paradoxical. A paladin wields righteousness like a weapon in order to become a weapon in the hands of righteousness. In these words' context, Makaelthos Solcry, you may call this place his forge."

Without another word, the dragon pushed Makaelthos inside the hall. The doors closed quickly, leaving the crusader in complete darkness.

'A forge…am I supposed to be re-tempered?'

A hand suddenly grasped Makaelthos's leg. Reflexively he stepped back and reached for his weapon. His hand grasped nothing though. He had no weapon with him.

"Is this what you wanted, Makaelthos?"

The crusader recognized the voice at once.

"That's impossible! I-I killed you already!"

The hand gripped Makaelthos's leg even tighter.

"Was killing me what you really desired?"

Makaelthos swallowed the lump of fear that was growing in his throat. He knew that this was probably some test from Sir Thomas Valorcrescent. Still, hearing Kallifen's voice reminded him too much of what he had done.

"No it wasn't! Leave me be already, Kallifen!"

Another hand gripped Makaelthos's free leg.

"What about us, Makaelthos Solcry? Did you really want to kill us?"

Several hands were grasping at Makaelthos now. Their moans and questions began to drown each other out, coalescing into a cacophony of tortured cries. The crusader struggled as hard as he could. Panic was beginning to rise to his chest. The cries were grating on both his conscience and his sanity. He kicked and struggled, shoving away the hands that held him. It was useless, no matter how many times he peeled them off, the hands gripped him even tighter. Suddenly, he recognized another voice from the cries.

"You really are a ditch knight! How could I love someone so unworthy?

Makaelthos's chest throbbed painfully. It was true; he was just a common criminal, trying to aspire to things that were beyond his reach. He didn't deserve Eliarainne, he was better off dead. He continued to struggle even harder. He cried out in rage as he pushed the hands back and in order to drown out the painful words.

**"If you did manage to free yourself from them, Makaelthos Solcry, where would you go?"**

The voice rose above the noise of the cries. Makaelthos froze for a while as he considered the words. He recognized the voice as Sir Thomas Valorcrescent's. Even without seeing the man, he could feel the tremendous presence that the paladin exuded. The hands were gripping him too tightly, even if he wasn't in a panic he would not be able break free from them. He didn't know what was actually inside the hall. It was too dark.

"There is nowhere to go."

The crusader stopped struggling as the hands clawed at him. When he spoke, his voice was free of panic.

"You're right…all of you are right. I killed you all when it turned out that it was not what I wanted. I was rash and I was always looking for the easy way to do things. I killed in order to please Trynis, when it turned out that she was never satisfied with each death."

One by one the hands fell away until only one hand gripped Makaelthos. The crusader lowered his head in shame…

"Kallifen, I killed you because I didn't want to be proven wrong about attacking Trynis. I was tired of looking for alternatives so I chose her way of doing things. How could I have expected to be free of her influence by doing what she would do?"

With those words, the darkness dissipated around Makaelthos like smoke. He was in small, empty room. The walls were made of white stone like the exterior of the hall. In front of him was a ghostly image of Kallifen. The assassin simply smiled gently at him and stroked his goatee before completely vanishing. The voice spoke out once again.

**"It is often that the dead are more forgiving on the living than the living of themselves. You realize now, Makaelthos Solcry, that there is no shame in facing the consequences and asking for forgiveness, there is only shame in running away from both."**

Makaelthos looked at his hands. The weight of his deeds did not seem so heavy now. It was strange how forgiveness could make everything lighter.

"I didn't expect things to go so simply. How could I have just approached them and apologize."

The crusader looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Suddenly he felt a brief sensation of sadness around him, as if someone had sighed.

**"It will be the first thing you will learn, Makaelthos, that even the mightiest of paladins are far from perfect. No matter how strong a paladin stands, no matter what victories he wins or sacrifices he makes, his character is always flawed and mistakes are bound to happen. To compensate for such limits, a paladin must always be humble, humble enough to face the consequences of each mistake and ask for forgiveness. He sees his flaws clearly and through them he sees the flaws of others, free of the arrogant belief that perfection is attainable, he is never in danger of being corrupted. For, in order to maintain the will to move forward, he seeks to look past these flaws and see only what is good. "**

Makaelthos shook his head.

"What's the point in fighting then? If perfection cannot be attained…if I cannot raise myself from lowly beginnings-"

The voice's stern demeanor softened.

**"Because perfection is unnecessary; because it is the nature of good to forgive flaws. Only those who are evil seek perfection, for forgiveness has no place in their hearts. You say that you do not deserve Eliarainne because of your attachment to Trynis. This is true, no matter how hard you try to free yourself of the rogue's shadow, even if you succeed in doing so, you will never deserve the knight until she decides that you do; and if she really is good and pure as is the reason why you love her, then she can easily look past your flaws."**

Makaelthos felt himself shake. The voice returned to its fierce and stern quality.

"Then my going to Morocc…slaying all those people…slaying Kallifen-"

**"Absolutely pointless…the result of the evil in your heart. Because you believed in logic too much, because you could not accept that the knight loved you unconditionally, because you wanted to "prove yourself worthy", because you believed that your flaws will vanish with the rogue's death…all of these things contributed to why you committed that crime, an act that you never wanted!"**

Makaelthos fell to his knees. He was almost ready to burst into tears. How could he have not thought of that? How could he have…?

"I…I'm sorry…for all of those things…all of them and more…"

The voice softened once again.

**"It's alright, Makaelthos Solcry. I forgive you…"**

The crusader's eyes widened. The truth suddenly struck him…

**"You realize then, one of the traits that define us. Let it be the first you know of our code then. A paladin is at peace with all things that are not truly evil. He does not seek to prove himself, he finds nothing wrong with imperfection and he knows how to forgive faults. He welcomes changes if they are for good. He accepts the decisions of others so long as they do not lead to evil. He respects boundaries, free will, legitimate authority and personal belief. He strives to work with these instead of going against them."**

Makaelthos nodded in understanding. Peace…it was one of the things that he never considered having. He had been too focused on becoming stronger, changing things for the better and forcing his way. No wonder he was doomed not to change Trynis and NightKnife. In the end, it was he who had become bitter. He chose to run away instead of facing the consequences.

**"This is but the first of your trials, Makaelthos. Continue moving forward."**

The crusader obeyed silently and rose to his feet. There was a doorway ahead of him. Even from afar he could feel the heat that radiated from the door.

**"You must realize though, that there are things not even a paladin can reconcile himself with."**

Makaelthos opened the door. At once he was greeted by a blast of blistering hot air. The smell of sulphur and brimstone was immediately noticeable. For some reason, a sword was in his hand but seeing what was in front of him, he wondered if he would have a chance to use it.

Standing in front of Makaelthos was a hulking figure, nearly twice his size. It held a jagged sword, shaped to resemble a stroke of lightning, in one hand and a whip in the other. Its weapons, as well as its body, were bathed with lurid, red fires. Its face was bestial, complete with overlarge fangs, small, red eyes and a pair of curved horns jutting sideways from its head. Black lightning suddenly cracked around the creature as it raised its weapons. Makaelthos stepped back, he could not defeat this!

**"A balor, a powerful native of The Abyss and one of the strongest members of the tanar'ri… The tanar'ri are forces of chaos and evil, Makaelthos, represented in your world by Baphomet."**

Makaelthos's eyes narrowed. Baphomet…he remembered being struck by the goat-demon's massive scythe. He would have been dead by then if it wasn't for Salendriel.

'I will not back down from this monster!'

Makaelthos swung his sword only to have the creature evade it swiftly and lash at him with its whip. The fiery tendril wrapped around his chest and with one tug, the demon pulled him towards its fiery body. The crusader cried out as the flames began to sear his skin. The demon laughed and wrapped its powerfully muscled arms around him. Makaelthos felt his grip on his sword loosen.

'I can't die here…'

The crusader tightened his grip once again and forced his arm out of the demon's burning arms. Before the balor could let him go, he plunged the blade into its right eye. In a flash of light, the demon was gone.

A blast of fire suddenly exploded behind Makaelthos, hurling him forward and knocking him off his feet. He rolled over painfully and looked at his next opponent. He was faced with another tall figure, also wreathed in flames. This one was covered with bright red scales, its massive, bat-like wings wrapped around it like a cloak. Its hands crackled with magical energy while vile liquid dripped from its fangs and hissed when it struck the floor, creating small clouds of steam. Its whip-like tail was covered with barbs and lashed about from behind in impatience.

**"Pit fiends are powerful natives of the Nine Hells and among the strongest members of the baatezu…the baatezu are forces of law and evil, enemies of the tanar'ri and represented in your world by the Lord of Death."**

Makaelthos charged at the devil, only to be hurled back by an invisible force. The creature gestured, causing wave upon wave of fire to descend on him. He winced painfully as he felt his flesh beginning to char. He was already severely burned by his first opponent. He raised his shield and moved forward once again.

'Lord of Death…he threatens Prontera with his army and desires only to crush it beneath his heel.'

The devil continued to hurl fireballs at Makaelthos's shield, each explosion threatened to knock him down, still he pushed forward until he got within reach. His sword thrust forward, stabbing it in the chest. In an instant, it was gone.

_"You're not going to win the next fight, you know…"_

Makaelthos looked around. The mental voice did not belong to Sir Thomas. It was also powerful, but it contained a hint of sinister cunning.

"Who are you?"

_"I can provide you with sufficient power to win any battle. Just ask for it, you can get the strongest sword, powerful enough to cut through any demon's flesh. Your armor would be invulnerable!"_

In front of Makaelthos now stood a thin man, with vulpine features on his face; his hair was black and neatly slicked back. In his hand, he held a sphere of light that seemed to promise power.

_"Take the ball and you can triumph over all the fiends that come your way. Come on! I'm offering you the easy path to paladinhood!"_

The crusader's eyes narrowed. He had tried the easy way out. It didn't work. This being was.

"If it comes because of you, winning is pointless!"

Makaelthos's sword swung towards the man, who snarled at his answer.

_"Then let me show you the fate of the powerless!"_

The man suddenly changed shape. In front of Makaelthos was a massive demon, with a feral, dog-like face and a pair of pincers extending from its shoulders. Before he could react, the demon grabbed him with the pair of arms sticking out of its sides. The pincers clamped hard on his armor and began to tear it off. The sharp ends of the pincers sliced through his flesh easily, causing blood to spurt all over the room. Makaelthos grit his teeth as his sword dropped from his bloody gauntlets.

"If you thought I was powerless, then your plan was doomed from the start, demon!"

Makaelthos grabbed the demon's face and concentrated. A burst of light exploded from his body, forming a cross of white light on the ground. The demon screamed and vanished…

**"A glabrezu, demons who tempt mortals with power…"**

The crusader picked up his sword. His armor was in shreds and blood was streaming from the dozens of cuts he received. His body was still smoking from the initial, fiery assault he withstood.

"You did well, Mak! Now enough of this and bow down!"

Makaelthos easily recognized the voice as Trynis's. He had no idea how she could have entered the hall but…

"Bow down…"

The rogue's voice brooked no disobedience. The powerful yet soft, regal quality in her voice was there. Makaelthos looked up, it was indeed Trynis. Her long, silver hair flowed down her shoulders and all the way to her waist. To him, she seemed more regal than ever, his knees started to give way. Right now, Trynis seemed like some sort of goddess.

'Still, even when you were like this, I wasn't happy in your shadow.'

The rogue looked at him haughtily, waiting for him to bow down. Makaelthos never did, he remained standing resolutely as the rogue's face contorted in anger.

"I served you, Trynis, not because I was awed by your power, it was because I loved you more than anything else. I do not feel the same way anymore. I will not bow before you."

The rogue's features suddenly changed. Her hair turned crimson and large, feathery, red wings sprouted from her back. In the next moment she was holding a burning bow in her hands. Several arrows struck Makaelthos near his shoulders but he did not flinch.

"Foolish mortal! Know your place!"

Makaelthos ignored his wounds and attacked. His sword swung forward, causing the devil to vanish.

**"Erinyes, devils who seek to dominate mortals through sheer force of will…"**

"Makaelthos!"

The crusader turned around, his eyes widened as he saw who called him.

"Eliarainne! What are you doing here?"

The knight grasped him tightly as Makaelthos fell to his knees, he was running out of strength.

"I followed you here…stop this already, Makaelthos. I don't want to lose you again!"

The crusader shuddered as the knight's hands caressed his bleeding chest.

"Eliarainne…"

Makaelthos shuddered again. Something was different somehow. Eliarainne never seemed lovelier to him. Her lips looked so soft as they neared his own. Her scent was heady and her touch eased his pain. Her form was so tempting now, he wanted to…

'No! I'm in the middle of my trials! How can I think of such things?'

Almost at once, the crusader felt the knight grow colder. She let him go and stepped back. The room resounded with armor crashing to the ground. Makaelthos looked stood up and found Eliarainne's naked form standing in front of him. The dim, red light that illuminated the room, as well as the shadows, seemed to accentuate the curves on her body. His chest ached; his hands seemed to fill with a desire to touch her, but still…

"What's the matter, Makaelthos? Am I not good enough for you?"

The crusader closed his eyes…

"I cannot be distracted here!"

A horrifying shriek caused Makaelthos to open his eyes again. Eliarainne was gone. In her place was a red-haired, female demon with bat-like wings. Without any hesitation he lunged at her. The demon's nails raked a bloody gash across his face, he nearly collapsed at the blow but he managed to strike, causing the demon to vanish.

**"Succubi, demons who exist to tempt mortals into wanton acts of lust…"**

The crusader plunged the sword into the floor.

"I can't fight anymore, Sir Thomas! I-I've done all that I can!"

**"Really? But all that you've done so far is not yet enough."**

The room suddenly filled with the same demons that Makaelthos just defeated. But there were multitudes of them this time. They snarled, roared, hissed and shouted death threats and oaths. Makaelthos gripped his sword.

**"Will you let them stand there?"**

The crusader raised his sword.

"Never! I will die but I will not die doing nothing!"

Before the demons could attack, however, they all vanished.

**"You understand then, the next trait that defines us."**

The crusader nodded. This time, he knew what Sir Thomas was talking about.

**"A paladin tolerates no evil, regardless of form or association. When evil is afoot he does not sit back and consider his options, he goes into action and does what he can to destroy evil. He is not hindered by balance or neutrality. He is a mighty force of righteousness; let the forces of balance worry about equality. He is concerned only by upholding good and destroying evil. He knows who and what he must fight or protect, his goals are clear to him, he can see his allies and enemies with clarity and while others find the lines of good and evil blurred, he knows where they are drawn."**

Makaelthos nodded in agreement as he emulated the words. He had passed his second test.

**"A paladin, Makaelthos, is decisive. Because he knows what he must do and how he must do it, because he is intimately familiar with his tools and his allies, he never hesitates in his mission. A paladin's courage does not come from recklessness or insanity. He does not rely on luck or the quirks of his foes. His courage comes from careful preparation and knowledge. You understand this now, Makaelthos, take your last test then."**

Makaelthos staggered into the last room. Already he could feel the pain of his wounds lessen at the thought of facing the final test.

"This is…"

Makaelthos found himself confronting the daunting figure of Sir Agranias. The abysmal knight's black eyes reflected no emotion as it charged him.

**"Agranias the abysmal knight; he holds darkness in his heart, he was created for evil and he knows the feeling of accomplishing that goal If he regresses into the monster who killed your friend's sister what would you do?"**

The crusader barely sidestepped the blow, he raised his sword for a killing strike.

"I will fight him…"

**"Will you kill him because he is Agranias?"**

"When all chances to save him are gone, I will fight him because he fights for evil."

Agranias vanished. In his place stood Trenzein's robed figure. Malevolent energy threatened to explode from his fingertips and his green hair flew wildly about.

**"Trenzein Zaisen, a good friend of yours and a valuable ally. If he fails his mission and becomes an insane, rampaging monster like Seithal Jupitel, what would you do?"**

The answer was the same for Makaelthos. He had known Trenzein for a long time. The wizard hated losing or giving way to others. He knew that he would not fail, still…

"I will stop his magic."

**"Will you kill him because he is Trenzein?"**

"I will fight him to protect Rune-Midgard from devastation."

Trenzein's figure vanished, this time, Silmeia's figure appeared. Her eyes glowed red as the tatters of her priestess garb crackled with the energies of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus. Strange and horrific tattoos marked her face and arms.

**"Silmeia Cafilence, a person you could always count on to be on the side of good. If she is consumed by her own hate and becomes a pawn of Abraxil Sovivor, will you fight her as well?"**

Makaelthos kept sword up. He was shaking at the mere thought fighting the priestess. Silmeia had been among the reasons he never lost hope. If she became like this…

"I will fight her because she has turned from the path of good. If all that's left is Sangius Magnus Exorcismus then I will end that evil spell."

**"Will you kill her because she is your close friend?"**

The crusader shook his head. With each enemy he faced his mind seemed to become clearer and clearer…

"I will fight her because if she is consumed by her hate then she has already died. I fight to give her peace."

Silmeia's image disappeared. Finally, the moment Makaelthos dreaded had come. In front of him was Eliarainne, covered in the armor of blood knight, Salendriel.

**"Eliarainne Sialsanderin, she whom you hold dearer than your own life. If she becomes the blood knight, what would you do?"**

"I-I will fight her, to the death if it is the only way. But I will never give up on her…"

Sir Thomas's voice softened.

"**Will you kill her because she is the blood knight?"**

Makaelthos's voice quivered with a mixture of sadness and resolve. It would tear him apart to do so and if he did not die of his wounds he might die of heartbreak alone.

"I will fight her because I love her."

Sir Thomas's voice held great pride when he spoke again.

**"Then you understand, Makaelthos, a paladin's most important trait. A paladin has faith, faith in his friends and faith in his cause. He trusts that good can triumph in all fights. He trusts his friends to overcome their own trials on their own without losing his resolve to do what must be done if they fail. He believes in what he fights for wholeheartedly, without the shadow of a doubt or hesitation."**

Another door opened before Makaelthos, when he stepped through it, his wounds vanished. He was suddenly clad in glorious, silver armor; Mysteltainne was by his side once more. He looked to his other side and smiled as he saw Khaesilya. In front of him was Sir Thomas himself. The paladin smiled as he looked him over.

"You've overcome your fears, Makaelthos, and you've come to the decisions you were once too afraid to make. Rune-Midgard is still covered in evil, are you ready to save it with the might of a paladin?"

Makaelthos looked at himself. He could see his own radiance that reflected the clarity of his mind now. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from him, allowing him to fight for what he always wanted to fight for. For good…

"I'm ready…"


	39. Eliarainne Sialsanderin Part I

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 34: Eliarainne Sialsanderin

Part I: Suppressed nature

'Was I too rough? He really looked offended to me.'

Eliarainne shook her head again, sending droplets of water spraying about. She had been worrying about the same things ever since she had started her bath. She couldn't help it though. Makaelthos never shared his thoughts until the need was great and she had no way of finding them out without asking him directly. He was an expert in being inscrutable, a skill he had probably picked up during his swordsman days. It troubled her so much that he left her room with that strange expression on his face.

'Those bruises…'

Eliarainne remembered the black and blue markings on Makaelthos's neck and chest. She could hardly remember what happened last night but she knew that she had caused them. She felt her own neck and shoulders and winced as she pressed against her bruises softly. It wasn't that Makaelthos was gentle with her anyway. But compared to his, her bruises were smaller. He was a lot more controlled than she was…

'I couldn't help it…he…'

The knight paused in the middle of her thoughts. She enjoyed last night immensely. For five years she hadn't realized that she was longing for something like that between her and Makaelthos and then…the only thing that should be bothering her was that Makaelthos seemed to know what he was doing. She could guess where the experience came from and she was burning up with jealousy. Still, was there even a need to look for something or someone to blame? She wouldn't have bothered if Makaelthos didn't look so troubled. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why last night happened.

'He's never like that. It was strange when he was so forward…'

Eliarainne got out of the bath and immediately went about in solving her next problem. She wouldn't be able to find the answer by herself anyway. Right now her full plate was nothing more than a pile of bloody, shredded metal. She had to find a replacement before reporting for duty. That meant stopping by the army's armory. Once more, her thoughts shifted to last night.

'It was…frightening…'

The knight wondered what frightened her more; Makaelthos's strange behavior or her sudden loss of control. It was happening more frequently now. Every time she got angry she would lose control and would be suddenly faced with a scene of slaughter. Every time it happened she grew even more worried. Something was happening to her. Last night proved that it wasn't limited to battle. Eventually, her friends will have to deal with it. What scared her the most the somehow, she enjoyed the feeling…

'That's crazy! I…I don't enjoy it! Makaelthos certainly didn't! I can't let this happen again!'

Eliarainne put on a new red skirt and shirt that she wore beneath her armor and tucked the pieces of metal under her arm before leaving her room.

······

"Ma'am, good morning, ma'am!"

The bald blacksmith stood at attention and gave Eliarainne the pronteran army's salute. The First Knight Commander returned it and signaled for the blacksmith to return to his work.

"Good morning to you too, Jevar, is Kreizen Xalascent here yet?"

Jevar Kyalid was the First Knight Division's blacksmith. Along with three more blacksmiths and their assistant merchants, he provided repairs and new equipment for Eliarainne's division. Officially, he should also be the one who should be handling any equipment tasks from his commander as well but Eliarainne's good friend, Kreizen Xalascent, who was the blacksmith for his sister's Second Hunter Division, had made a special request to care for the knight commander's armor. Eliarainne had never allowed anyone else handle her equipment after that.

"Ma'am, Kreizen Xalascent has not yet reported for duty."

Eliarainne nodded absently and looked around the armory. It was a large, dome-like building, where hundreds of army blacksmiths plied their trade. The huge pipes that were attached to the ceiling ventilated the building, preventing the smoke from gathering. It didn't help the heat though. She had just gotten out of the bath and now she was starting to sweat.

"I see, hand him this set of full plate when he arrives and tell him I need a new suit as soon as possible. If he doesn't arrive by noon then I trust that you can do the job, Jevar."

The blacksmith saluted once again and returned to his work. Eliarainne suppressed a sigh and left the building. Until Kreizen or Jevar provided her with new armor, she was going to have to wander the city without it. In the mean time, she had to attend a meeting with Makaelthos. Eliarainne felt uncomfortable going to a meeting with no armor on. Without any sort of protection, she almost felt naked; vulnerable to any attack by any opponent.

'Damn it, I need to get a new set of full plate soon!'

······

'He still looks so troubled…'

Eliarainne left the meeting hall without Makaelthos. The crusader had excused himself, saying that he had to do something.

'We always go about our rounds together…what's wrong with him?'

The thought remained in Eliarainne's head as she inspected her division. It was the same as always. Make a head count, see to the wounded, confirm casualties and see to the condition of those who were still alive. The grim monotony of it further darkened her mood. By the time she was finished, the entrance to Baelthran's tavern seemed so welcoming.

'I can't get drunk right now.'

The knight swallowed hard and forced herself to walk the other direction. Drowning her sorrows seemed so easy but she knew that it would only worsen her problems. She decided to wait for her armor instead. Several hours had already passed anyway.

"Rainne!"

The knight recognized the deep, seemingly gruff voice at once.

"Kreizen!"

The blacksmith walked briskly and clapped Eliarainne on the back.

"You must be cold, walking around in that! I've got your armor ready!"

The knight grinned. She could always count on Kreizen to do the job quickly. What she found strange was that the blacksmith carried a pack on his shoulders, as if he was going on a trip.

"Going somewhere, Kreizen?"

The cheery smile on the blacksmith's face lessened.

"Yeah…I'm going to Payon, Rainne, I think we have a week's break from the siege anyway."

Eliarainne frowned in deep thought.

"What about Moonlight and Seihanine?"

Kreizen shrugged his shoulders. The smile completely vanished from his face.

"Seihanine can take care of herself for a week. As for Moonlight…well…she's disappeared…"

The knight's eyes narrowed in concern.

"Disappeared? Did you go and look for her in the city?"

The blacksmith nodded.

"I couldn't find her. I think she's in Payon, it's one of the reasons why I'm going."

Eliarainne watched Kreizen curiously.

"What's the other reason?"

The blacksmith's eyes were serious now.

"I'm going back to my old clan house. It's time I settled things in what remains of my family, Rainne; besides, I have a feeling that that's where I'll find Moonlight."

The knight nodded silently. Both Kreizen and Seihanine were always so secretive when it came to matters about their clan. As for Moonlight, it wasn't that she knew where that strange girl was so Kreizen's guess could be as good as any although it was beyond her on how Moonlight could have ended up in Payon.

"Your armor's ready. Pick it up from Jevar. Take better care of it this time, Rainne."

With that, Kreizen Xalascent took his leave. He headed towards the pronteran temporary church to get a warp portal.

'Family matters…it's not that what remains of my family is stable.'

Eliarainne headed for the armory. In the next hour, she had already donned her new armor. Kreizen had done well on short notice. He had smelted her old armor and forged a new one from the resulting material. The elunium plates shone brightly, reflecting the fires of the forges in the armory. She saw Kreizen's signature on the left shoulder piece, a payonese character for "K" superimposed on a delicately engraved flower, which stood for "Xiloscient", an elven word that referred to a flower which glowed in night time. It was the basis of their clan name, "Xalascent" and a clear mark that while they were purely human, their ancestors at some point were elves.

Almost at once she breathed a sigh of relief as she put it on; being without armor made her feel insecure in the hostile atmosphere of the siege. She couldn't understand why some people could think that they could head into battle without some kind of bodily protection. Assassins and rogues were insane enough to do so which was why she considered them unreliable in the field of battle. Silmeia and Trenzein had their magical protections for armor, Kreizen wore chain mail and Makaelthos's armor was even bulkier than hers. Only Seihanine was crazy enough to go into battle without anything although she had her reasons.

"Miss Sialsanderin…"

Eliarainne winced and grit her teeth. She hated that term. Few things got her as mad as when someone called her "Miss Sialsanderin". Only someone sent by her father could ever call her that.

"What is it?"

The knight's voice was menacing as she faced the messenger, who instinctively stepped back.

"Lord Cafilex requests a meeting with you in his manor. He says it is urgent."

The knight tried to lessen the sharpness in her voice and failed. She was in no mood to see her meddling father.

"Tell Lord Cafilex that if he wants to meet me, he'll have to come to me instead!"

The messenger bowed nervously and ran off. Already, Eliarainne could feel her head throb. The thought of her father maintaining his annoying habits while she was faced with so many problems was working her into a fury. Red haze started to cloud her vision and…

'No! I can't let this happen again!'

Eliarainne clutched her head. She knew the sensation that was coming over her. It was the same feeling she got last night. Whenever it happened, she lost control over herself. If it happened in the middle of the city...

"_Fighting is the only thing you're good for…"_

The knight's eyes widened.

'Who's there? Who are you?'

'_I'm someone who's willing to do what you won't."_

The messenger was long gone. Now passing people looked worriedly at Eliarainne. The knight looked like she was having a seizure…

'What do you want? What are you doing in my head?'

'_Poor, poor Rainne. She gives herself to the man she loves the most and he walks away disappointed. Her friends are leaving one by one and her father is such a fool…You're no good at these things, Eliarainne, you're only useful when you're out fighting. Violence is your only solution and a weapon is your only tool. Why don't you use them already?'_

Eliarainne shook her head and reeled back as the pain intensified. She couldn't see anything anymore. It felt as if someone was stabbing her in the head. She wanted to black out.

'_Leave the rest to me, Rainne. I will do what's necessary for us…'_

The passing people stepped back from the knight as she steadied herself. No one dared to look directly at her now-red eyes. She grinned toothily and walked towards Sialsanderin manor…

······

"Lady Eliarainne says that if you want to meet her then you will have to come to her, Lord Cafilex."

The messenger did not bother waiting for a chance to leave. It didn't even look like the blacksmith even heard him. He was by his desk, brooding over something.

"Hmph…typical of her…send in that NightKnife rogue."

The messenger bowed and went off. A few minutes passed before a female rogue entered Cafilex's office. She wore the black and purple armband that signified her membership to the most dangerous guild in Rune-Midgard.

"Greetings, Cafilex Sialsanderin. We've received your request for a job offer. I will be handling it. If you need a name then you may call me Rianne."

The blacksmith's brow furrowed. It was about time someone took his message from the guild. He had wanted Makaelthos Solcry dead for a long time, ever since he had acted so arrogantly in front of him and Nerthes. If it wasn't for the ditch knight, Eliarainne would be married to Eldorius Sevrisn already. She would forget all about knighthood and return to her merchant studies. It would delay her immensely but eventually she would forget her old skills and become a full fledged blacksmith. All Cafilex had to do was to eliminate the source of her distracting affections, Makaelthos Solcry. What could he provide her anyway? He was living off a crusader's salary, which was hardly more than small change to a blacksmith. He was a criminal in disguise and sooner or later he would corrupt Eliarainne's morals and turn her into a criminal as well. Not only that, his presence was encouraging Salendriel's influence on her.

"I sent word to your guild days ago! What took you so long?"

The rogue merely smiled and took a seat. Her long, brown pony tail swung about as she carelessly tilted her head. Her light brown eyes were dull with disinterest.

"I'm here now aren't I? Tell me your proposition so I can go about it quickly enough, Cafilex Sialsanderin."

The blacksmith lowered his voice and made sure that no one was listening by the door. If anyone found out that he was dealing with such criminals, he would be executed almost at once. Even if he wasn't, his reputation would be ruined.

"I want your guild to kill Makaelthos Solcry."

The rogue raised an eyebrow. The corners of her lips twitched for a while before she burst out laughing. The blacksmith waited until the outburst was over/

"And what's so amusing about that, rogue?"

The rogue finally calmed herself to a smile.

"And here you were asking for a personal visit from Trynis Eviskrae herself. I will deal with your crusader, Cafilex. The pay will be the standard we charge for assassinations."

The blacksmith leaned against his chair. He did not relish dealing with such shady characters. He just wanted the crusader out of Eliarainne's life. She had to change her focus or else/

"It looks like you have other visitors, Cafilex Sialsanderin. I will take my leave now."

The rogue pulled out a butterfly wing and crushed it. In a blink she was already gone. Cafilex looked up, he wasn't expecting anymore visitors. His eyes widened as he saw who it was/

"So, father, you would have Makaelthos assassinated eh? By NightKnife of all guilds!"

The blacksmith stood up. In front of him was Eliarainne. She held her halberd in one hand as she stepped forward. His eyes widened as he looked closely. Her eyes were as red as Salendriel's. Her teeth were pointed as she grinned viciously. Her other hand clenched and unclenched slowly.

"It's time I got rid of you, you rotten, old bastard!"

The knight grasped her halberd with both hands and charged…


	40. Eliarainne Sialsanderin Part II

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 34: Eliarainne Sialsanderin

Part II: The blood knight's daughter

"Hold still and die already, old man!"

Eliarainne spat out an oath and swung again. Her halberd cleaved the blacksmith's table into two halves, narrowly missing Cafilex's chest. Normally, all the noise they were making would have startled the servants but most of them gave Cafilex's room a wide berth. Those who did hear were used to such noises whenever Cafilex met with his daughter.

"Eliarainne, what are you doing? Calm down!"

Cafilex circled his "daughter" warily, keeping a good distance from the halberd that she waved about. He had his sword mace and his buckler ready but already he doubted how good they would be against the powerful knight in front of him.

'Damn…she must have heard the deal I was making earlier.'

The halberd swung again, this time Cafilex was too slow to dodge it. He raised his buckler to deflect the blow only to have it torn from his arm from the impact. The elunium shield clattered to the ground in two halves. The halberd had cleaved through it neatly; there was hardly any serration on the edges of the cut.

'She's become such a monster…'

Even as the thought crossed Cafilex's mind he stared at the knight in front of him. It was as if all traces of humanity had vanished from Eliarainne's face. Her fangs were clearly noticeable. Her red eyes glared at him with the ferocity of a demon's. The muscles in her arms tensed with desire to kill. Right now she did not even look human. There would be no stopping her this time.

'Salendriel…this is what you should see. This is your daughter at her worst!'

The halberd swung again. Cafilex dodged desperately to the side but the blade caught him by the side. The oridecon edge sliced deeply into his right side, causing blood to splatter on the wall behind him. The blacksmith cried out in pain. The wound was deep and the force of the blow nearly knocked him down. Even with a glancing hit, Eliarainne's attacks did so much damage.

"Stop struggling…you're only delaying your death!"

A portion of Cafilex's blood had splashed onto Eliarainne's face. She licked some of it off as it dribbled down her lips and grinned. She could almost taste this blacksmith's death. What she didn't like right now, though, was the annoying feeling that she was doing something wrong. She easily ignored the feeling. There has never been anything wrong with killing someone you didn't like.

"It looks like it really is inevitable."

The words came out of Cafilex's mouth as if it was part of a resigned sigh. He raised his sword mace in a grim fighting position. Even though he was the one who raised Eliarainne, it had come to the point that even he could not hope to match her fighting power. The knight's parentage alone showed how much of a fighter she was. Her mother, Silsendra, was one of the church's best lancer crusaders. Hordes of demons and undead were said to part when she charged. Her father, Salendriel, was the blood knight. He had been fighting ever since the days of Glastheim, which was around two thousand years ago. He had participated in the elven extermination war, a record which Cafilex hid in a private library. According to the record, he had provided Glastheim with eight thousand pairs of elven ears, each pair was said to have come from a mighty elf soldier.

"All my efforts have been wasted in the end…if you cannot be saved from your father's cursed nature then it would be better for you to die!"

Cafilex brought his sword mace down, hoping to catch Eliarainne's unprotected head. The knight, instead of stepping back as he had expected, charged right in. The sword mace struck her left shoulder with a glancing blow but her right shoulder slammed against his chest, dashing him to the wall. Even as he felt his breath whoosh from his lungs, the halberd came down at an incredible speed. The oridecon edge easily sliced through his chain mail, leaving behind a deep, vertical gash from his chest all the way to his hips.

"This is the end, old man!"

Eliarainne laughed triumphantly as the blacksmith collapsed in front of her. It was hardly a match anyway. She wasn't even sweating. She couldn't believe that she had to put up with this nagging, old man when all it took was a few minutes of reliable, head-on combat.

Cafilex lay face-up on the floor of his own office. He gasped desperately as blood started to pump from the terrible wound to his chest. He watched the laughing knight in front of him grimly. It was bound to come any minute now. After all, she wasn't completely the blood knight yet. Sooner or later she would come to her senses. The blacksmith almost smiled as "his" daughter's eyes reverted to their normal, hazel color. He coughed out more blood as her eyes widened in realization. The halberd clattered to the floor.

"Father!"

The blacksmith's eyes narrowed as Eliarainne immediately called for help. In a few seconds she had already dispatched the servants to rush for a priest. A few seconds more and she was already by his side. Regret and confusion seemed to struggle for supremacy on her face.

"Father…you still call me that after what you did just now?"

The blacksmith's voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. He did not have enough strength to raise it more than that. Eliarainne shook her head, her voice quivered when she spoke.

"I-I don't know what came over me…I didn't mean for this to happen!"

The blacksmith's lips were pressed into a stern line as he continued to stare at the knight. After several tense seconds he spoke again…

"You don't know? You should…Eliarainne, what came over you was yourself. You're not possessed and you don't have a split personality. Your actions are done only by yourself."

Eliarainne's shook her head frantically.

"I don't understand…"

Cafilex's eyes softened as a priest appeared inside the room.

"You will soon enough…I'm not your father, Eliarainne, just someone who tried to be and failed miserably. Take this key…it opens that one room that I never let you enter. Go inside and find out for yourself."

The blacksmith's eyes slowly closed as the priest knelt beside him and began casting healing spells. His massive wound began to close.

"His curse is upon you, Eliarainne, I tried to prevent this confrontation but it was impossible. Find out the truth and face it yourself."

Cafilex's eyes closed. For one frightening moment, Eliarainne thought that he had died. But the priest's relieved sigh told her that the healing came just in time. Her father had merely fallen unconscious. The key that he tried to hand her was still in his hand.

'He sounded as if he knew that this was going to happen…what's wrong with me? I don't even think that Baphomet has anything to do with this. Why did he say that he's not my father? What is this curse he's talking about?'

The questions had to be answered some other time though. She spent the rest of the day beside her father as he lay in the infirmary. She had also noticed that Silmeia had fallen asleep by Agranias's still unconscious form. The key and the answers she was looking for would come later.

······

The following day was the same routine for Eliarainne Sialsanderin. Her father had stabilized during the night and she was sure that he was going to survive. There were a lot of things that still bothered her though. For one thing Makaelthos never showed up for the entire day yesterday and no one had seen him this morning either. Not only that, she wanted to see what her father had been hiding from her for so many years.

_"I'm not your father. Just someone who tried to be and failed…"_

Eliarainne grew even more troubled. The raydrics had gone back to their new stronghold in Izlude. This week was supposed to be a time when she could rest for a while. Instead she was being faced with one worry after another.

'I have to find out…it might explain why all of these things are happening to me…why do I go berserk so often these days?'

Eliarainne hated it when it happened to her. It nearly got Makaelthos killed and now she almost killed her father. She had to find the answer!

'This room…'

Eliarainne remembered the locked room. She had tried to enter it once when she was still a child. She had received such as scolding and a stiff punishment that she never approached the door ever since. Her father was willful about many things but he was adamant about that particular door. Even when she got older he refused to even let her approach the room. Now, after she had tried to kill him, he was asking her to see what was inside.

_"I'm just a catalyst…!"_

Baphomet's roar suddenly flashed inside Eliarainne's head. She had no idea what the goat-demon could have possibly meant back then. Now everything seemed to piece together. Baphomet knew something and so did her father. The door creaked open as she pushed it gently. Inside the room was a small desk. The absence of dust and the way things were carefully arranged and maintained showed that Cafilex used the room frequently. On top of the desk was an ancient looking book, as well as several folded papers.

'This is it…'

Eliarainne decided to start with the papers. The book looked like it would take a long time to read. She unfolded the first one.

_6th day of the 5th month, 920 PT_

_My dearest brother, Cafilex_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that I did not survive after all. Let me begin by telling you how sorry I am, dear brother, for leaving you so early. How I wish I could be beside right now instead of having you read this letter. I tried to be as strong as I can for the both of us but in the end I was not strong enough. Forgive me, instead of supporting you as an older sister should I leave you with a responsibility instead._

_She must be in front of you right now, my brother, a baby that's probably only a month old by the time you read this. I never got to see her after all, even though I knew that I would have a daughter. I had prayed so hard that I would be the one to care for her but it was not meant to be. Instead I ask you to do it for me, Cafilex, this time it will be you who will care for someone younger. You must be her father now. I do not know if my efforts were successful, if Salendriel is free from his curse or not. I do not want her to suffer as he does and I'm sure that neither does he. Keep her safe for me, Cafilex; raise her as your own. Salendriel and I had agreed before that her name would be Eliarainne. Keep the name if you wish, or change it if it is too painful for you._

_Do not blame Salendriel, my brother. If you must blame someone then cast it all on me. I had brought this upon myself, remember? I had chosen to love him even as I knew what he was. I bore his child and yes, it cost me my life. It is something I did willingly. Salendriel was against it from the start. He was willing to suffer silently for my sake…I couldn't just let him. If you cannot forgive me, my brother, then spare him you anger instead._

_Once more, I am sorry, my brother. I'm sorry that I have to leave you on your own from now on. I'm sorry that I couldn't see my own daughter before I died. I'm sorry for causing you so much heartache and sorrow. Perhaps I was selfish when I tried to be selfless for Salendriel. I do not regret loving Salendriel or having this child, however. I do not regret following my path. Spare the child of this sad fate, Cafilex, for her sake alone if you cannot do it for me._

_ Your loving sister as I always will be, _

_Silsendra_

Eliarainne's hands shook as she read the letter over and over again.

'Silsendra…Silsendra Sialsanderin was my mother…I had always thought of her as his wife…'

The knight stepped back as if reeling from the news. She knew the truth at last. All this time her "father" had been living a lie.

'Why…? Why this secret? Why couldn't I know?'

_"I am the blood knight, Salendriel…"_

The knight was shaking all over now. Salendriel…he had looked so much like her…they had the same hair and the same eyes…they were like distorted mirror images.

'No! This…this is impossible…t-the blood knight?'

The letter dropped from Eliarainne's hands. Is this why she was acting so strangely? Because she was the daughter of a murdering immortal?

'I…I-I'm some kind of demon….a fiend…the daughter of the blood knight…'

The book seemed to beckon Eliarainne this time. It probably held more answers…the second paper was temporarily forgotten. Still shaking, she turned the first few pages…

_Glastheimian History Vol.5: The people of Glastheim_

Eliarainne frowned. This was a history book, what did it have to do with the blood knight? She noticed that her father had placed a marker on one of the book's pages. She immediately turned to that page. Most of the book's writings were hardly legible anyway.

_Lord Knight Salendriel (364 G – 400 G)_

_Historical records point that Salendriel was Glastheim's finest lord knight; a class that no longer exists in modern day Rune-Midgard. There are many victories during the Elven Extermination War that are attributed to him, including the famous Battle of Mt. Mjollnir where he personally killed eight hundred of the elven defenders before Abraxil Sovivor caused the entire mine to collapse and kill every elf inside._

_Ancient Glastheimian records place Salendriel's total kills at eight thousand pairs of elven ears. This is below the count of the other heroes of the Elven Extermination War such as Champion Osiris', the unknown swordsman's, the knights of heaven's or Abraxil Sovivor's. The records also state that this was because Salendriel never partook in the mass slaughter of non-combatant elves that followed with every successful invasion. Champion Osiris and the unknown swordsman did so at the early stages of the war but they later stopped. The knights of heaven never did and Abraxil Sovivor later developed a method that destroyed the last traces of elvenkind throughout Rune-Midgard. Sir Salendriel was only attributed to slaying only elven soldiers thus the low ear count. _

_During the fall of Glastheim, Salendriel was said to have donned the cursed armor of blood in order to battle the demon, Baphomet. While he was successful in delaying the goat-demon he was later defeated and killed by the Lord of Death. During the time he wore the armor of blood, he became known for being soaked in the blood of both demons and the blood of Baphomet's victims. That, combined with the name of his armor, had earned him the title "Blood knight". His death marks the complete disappearance of the lord knight class in Rune-Midgard._

Eliarainne continued to scan the book, hoping to find anything mentioned about a wife or a child. There was none. The rest of the book talked about other famous people in Glastheim and they did not interest her right now.

'It says here that he died more than two thousand years ago. He didn't…he became an immortal and that was probably when he met my mother.'

Eliarainne tried to imagine a crusader, a warrior of righteousness and honor, falling in love with a monstrous knight and failed. She could not imagine anyone loving a person such as the blood knight.

'A person like me…'

The knight opened the last paper. Her eyes widened. This letter's date was recent. The handwriting was extremely neat and formal, with a touch of an archaic writing style that she could not recognize. Whoever wrote the letter was not used in writing in pronteran.

_12th day of the 8th month, 943 PT_

_Cafilex,_

_It must have come as a shock to you, receiving a letter from someone you've hated for so long. I make no pretense in trying to believe that anything has changed between us, Cafilex, but this letter will not be about us._

_This is about Eliarainne. I feel my armor's power radiating stronger than usual. It is likely that it is because I have met her in battle. There are only two reasons for this behavior. Either it is trying to turn her into a blood knight like me or it wants her dead in order to maintain its control. Bound as I am to the Lord of Death, I cannot take any action about her. _

_If she loses control, Cafilex, tell her about me. If I somehow get the chance, I'll be waiting by the northern forests near Prontera. It is time the two of us faced this truth. It is likely that a fight will ensure between me and Eliarainne. This fight will be my only chance to save her from my curse. I will be praying that she somehow defeats me in battle so that everything will finally end for me. I leave her finding out about this to you, Cafilex. I wish that we could have made peace with each other but there is no more time. _

_Salendriel_

Eliarainne shook even more as she read and reread the letter. The northern forests…it was probably by the base of Mt.Mjollnir…that would be the place where she would settle things with her real father.

'Blood knight Salendriel…I will destroy you this time…'

The knight left the room. She only had a few days to settle the truth about her parents and she didn't want to waste a moment.


	41. Eliarainne Sialsanderin Part III

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 34: Eliarainne Sialsanderin

Part III: Importance

_"In the name of Glastheim, hold that line!"_

_In the middle of the pitched battle, the lord knight's rallying cry resounded clearly among his men. Almost at once, a barrage of arrows rained down on him._

_"God-cursed elves…"_

_Lord Knight Salendriel snorted and raised his massive shield. There were so many arrows that already stuck to it anyway. The latest barrage mostly bounced off the enchanted, elunium plate while a few struck it hard enough to remain embedded in it. Behind him, the famed Fifth Glastheimian Army gave a loud cheer at their general and returned to the fray with renewed fury. _

_"Lord Knight Salendriel!"_

_Salendriel stared long and hard at the elf who dared to challenge him by singling him out of his army. Sure enough, it was the opposing elf general who stared back at him. Salendriel held Khatzbalger low with his right hand and nodded to acknowledge the challenge. He knew his enemy well; it was the elven lord knight, Khirlintas, general of the Sixth Elven Imperial Army. His troops were well-known among the soldiers of Glastheim as some of the elves' finest soldiers. It wasn't surprising to encounter them now. Salendriel's army had attacked the elves' coal mines in Mt.Mjolnir. The mines were the elves' largest producer of coal, steel, oridecon and elunium. If Glastheim could succeed in taking it, they would lose their biggest producer of weapons and armor._

_"Pull your men back, Khirlintas, your army has lost this day…"_

_The elven lord knight merely smiled grimly and drew his weapon; an impressive, intricately-designed and engraved bastard sword. Salendriel admired the fine craftsmanship, in the form of the gracefully tapering blade._

_"There will be no retreat for my army, Salendriel, if your army takes these mines, not only will we lose our main source of weapons but your troops will also be in striking position of Al de baran. I'd rather die than let Glastheim slaughter the elves in that city!"_

_Salendriel raised his sword and advanced on his foe. Khirlintas was a lord knight and the lord knights of Rune-Midgard often shared a sense of camaraderie even those of different races. There would be no camaraderie between him and Khirlintas, though._

_"If you will not stand down, elf, you will die…"_

_Salendriel lunged at his enemy and brought down his sword on the elf's head. Khatzbalger's heavy blade struck the rocky ground as Khirlintas jumped back. At a glance, anyone can tell that Salendriel was the stronger between the two lord knights. Khatzbalger was designed to be a two-handed weapon but Salendriel was holding it as if he was only carrying a saber. Khirlintas was more agile than his human counterpart, though. He ducked another wide swing from Salendriel and jumped in, swinging his bastard sword towards his opponent's chest. _

_"Your race is killing off mine, human, how can you even think that I will ever stand down?"_

_Salendriel smiled grimly and moved his shield towards his chest. The bastard sword struck the massive piece of elunium and bounced off with such force that Khirlintas almost dropped it. Almost at once, Salendriel raised his foot and kicked the elf back. The elven lord knight fell heavily on his back…_

_"You're right; it was foolish of me to even consider it. Your death is all but inevitable!"_

_Salendriel brought his sword down but his opponent managed to roll away. The bastard sword flashed near his side but he managed to sidestep the attack. Before he could raise his sword for another blow, a sudden explosion rocked the battlefield behind him. He did not even have to look over his shoulder to see what was happening; all he had to see was the widening eyes of his opponents._

_"Champion Osiris…it's about time he showed up."_

_Khirlintas seemed resigned as he stood up. He knew that there was little he could do against the famed lord knight, Salendriel. Now he was also fighting another legendary general of Glastheim; the champion, Osiris._

_"Your enemy is in front of you, Khirlintas!"_

_The elf's expression became grim as he raised his sword against his enemy. Their fight continued to rage. Khirlintas became a blur of elven steel, switching his positions and swinging his weapon so fast that it was almost invisible. Salendriel parried each attack and responded with powerful swings of his weapon. Suddenly, Salendriel stepped in front of the elf so fast that Khirlintas could not even react. He dropped his shield and lifted his sword with both hands over his head. Khatzbalger came down at incredible speed. Before the elf could even react, the gray blade shattered his weapon like glass and came down on his collar bone._

_"A pity…"_

_Salendriel's muscles tensed briefly as he focused more power on his swing. Khatzbalger ripped through the elf's body and struck the ground. A powerful shockwave accompanied the blow. The force was so strong that not only did Salendriel's sword leave a bloody crater where it landed but the resulting shockwave struck the surrounding elves. Those closest were torn apart by the force while those farther behind were knocked flying…_

_"And that makes me the last."_

_Salendriel looked at the remains of his fallen enemy. With Khirlintas dead, he was the only lord knight left in Rune-Midgard. The power he possessed had become an unattainable goal for most of the remaining knights in Rune-Midgard…_

_The ground suddenly shook, interrupting Salendriel's moment of reverie. The shaking was mild at first but quickly became violent. He had to lean on Khatzbalger as the earthquake knocked almost everybody down. He heard a loud crashing sound from the mines and then the awful cries of hundreds of elven miners being buried. A few moments passed and the horrific sounds stopped._

_"This earthquake cannot be natural…this is…"_

_Salendriel looked over his shoulder. He saw Osiris nod at him grimly. The champion's fists were soaked in blood. Beside him was the grinning figure of the unknown swordsman. Farther behind him was the robed figure of the one who caused the earthquake that probably killed the hundreds of elves inside the mine._

_"Abraxil Sovivor…"_

_The battle was over. Salendriel paused for a moment to slice off the ears of his fallen foe. The army was cheering wildly already. It had taken them six months of intense fighting before they finally broke the elven resistance in this area._

_"Salendriel! Salendriel! Salendriel!"_

_The army cheered even louder as Salendriel tied the ears of Khirlintas together with a leather cord. The cheers became almost deafening as he raised them for all too see. By his side, Osiris only gave a brief nod to acknowledge him for the battle before leaving. The champion did not have to collect any specific pair of ears. There was no one in the elven army that had fought him well. The squads of giearths whose sole purpose was to collect the ears of the slaughtered elves would begin to move through the battlefield soon enough._

_"Praise is to the hero of the Battle for the Coal mines, Lord Knight Sir Salendriel!"_

_The lord knight walked away. After watching the earthquake destroy the mines, he wondered if he wanted to have anything to do with the battle at all._

_······_

The blood knight opened his eyes and looked around him. The base of Mt.Mjolnir still looked the same to him. Perhaps the trees had grown a lot bigger or were replaced with different ones. The mountain itself was still the same; one of the entrances had been somehow reopened, no doubt disturbing the restless elven dead in the place.

"It's ironic that I would find you here, Salendriel, although it's no surprise."

The blood knight looked behind him. Standing on an outcropping of rock was the figure of Osiris himself. He removed his demon-shaped helm and stared at the mummy…

"An immortal…are you here to consume me?"

A ghost of a smile nearly crept up Osiris' bandaged lips. The mummy sat on the outcropping and looked at the mountain before them.

"Mt.Mjolnir…this was the place of your greatest victory, Salendriel. What made you decide to see it again?"

Salendriel smiled and returned to his seat on a rock.

"Do you know why I'm here, Osiris?"

The mummy's eyes flashed briefly.

"I will, as soon as you tell me."

The blood knight shifted his attention from the mountain to the forest behind them.

"Before this week ends I expect my daughter to appear from those trees and stab me dead with her mother's weapon."

Osiris stared at the trees as well.

"A violent and sad fate…is that the end you truly want, Salendriel?"

Salendriel stared at his gauntleted hands.

"Do you remember the grand celebration after the final destruction of Payon?"

Osiris nodded. He remembered it quite clearly. Abraxil Sovivor had finally confirmed that the elven race was finally extinct. The people hailed them as the great heroes of Glastheim even though deep inside, most of them felt worse than villains. By the look on Salendriel's face, he could tell that the blood knight was remembering as well.

······

_Lord Knight Salendriel walked away from the grand hall of celebration. He was in no mood for such things right now…_

_'Grand celebration…a grand orgy more likely…'_

_The lord knight walked the well-lit and silent streets of Glastheim's religious district. The gloomy and imposing atmosphere of the place suited him more than revelry right now…_

_"I see that you have no stomach for another party, Lord Knight Salendriel."_

_Salendriel looked in front of him and smiled slightly._

_"I'm probably here for the same reasons as you, Champion Osiris. I need to get away from Abraxil's proselytizing once in while."_

_The champion surprised Salendriel by smiling as well. At once he knew that he was thinking of Isis, only the high priestess could ever bring a true smile to the champion's face._

_"Not entirely, Salendriel. I can relate but in truth I'm here more because I'm procrastinating."_

_The lord knight glanced at Osiris' hands. In one of them he was clutching something tightly. It looked like a small box, the kind that usually held a…_

_"I see…do you plan to do it tonight or are you waiting for morning?"_

_The champion's smile faded a little. Now he looked earnest. The nightly breeze blew at his shoulder-length, dark brown hair, causing a few locks to fly about. There was a faint tinkling sound as the small, golden hoops that he had on his ears blew back slightly. There was a hint of nervousness around him. It showed in his usually emotionless, bright green eyes and there was something in his boyish face that also showed it. _

_"Tonight is how I planned it. I did not imagine it to be this difficult though…"_

_Salendriel nearly laughed at his comrade's hesitation. It was only a year ago when Osiris had once suggested that the best way to exterminate the elves was to have Isis join them as an ally. Still, he had something to ask the champion about such matters._

_"How important is she to you, Osiris?"_

_The champion's expression darkened slightly as he stared at Salendriel. When he saw that it was not meant as an insult to the high priestess, he relaxed again._

_"More precious than anything else, Salendriel, even my life…"_

_The lord knight watched his comrade curiously._

_"More important than this war?"_

_Osiris' hand tightened on the small, black box._

_"Far more important. Don't tell me you hold this war more important than anything else."_

_Salendriel remembered the elven corpses as they convulsed with crimson lightning…_

_"Of course not…but when I try to think of other things that I might consider…"_

_The champion's expression softened in understanding._

_"I can relate…I used to feel the same way before I met Isis…"_

_The lord knight smiled again._

_"Since then you've changed, Osiris, you found more purpose to your life."_

_The champion stared at his hands._

_"Before that, the only thing I could look forward to was to kill as much elves as I could to end the damn war as soon as possible. After that…there was nothing. Now…"_

_Osiris stared at the sky._

_"Once this night is over, Salendriel, I plan to move out of Glastheim, live somewhere quietly. Learn to grow crops perhaps and spend my life in peace and expiation for my sins. I'm tired of killing and war, fanaticism and rituals…it's about time I retired I think…"_

_Salendriel put his hand on his friend's shoulder._

_"You've certainly changed, Osiris. I wish I can see the same things you do."_

_The champion acknowledged the gesture by putting his hand on Salendriel's shoulder._

_"Continue to live, Salendriel, and you will see it someday. Battle offers nothing in the end. You need something more permanent than carnage. I have to go…it's time I settle this."_

_The lord knight nodded and watched the champion leave._

_"I wish you luck, Osiris. May your plans be fulfilled."_

_The champion waved a hand._

_"I pray for the time you make your own, Salendriel. Good fortune to you."_

_······_

Osiris' eyes flashed again.

"Neither of our hopes were fulfilled, Salendriel. There would be no peaceful settling for me and there was no wishful planning for you."

Salendriel smiled at the mummy. It seemed as if Osiris had slipped back to his usual, cynical self after changing into a mummified immortal.

"It's ironic that after being cursed, I finally found what you did two thousand years ago."

The mummy raised a bandaged eyebrow.

"In truth, I never expected you to do so when you first donned the armor of blood. So tell me, have you made plans of your own now, Salendriel?"

The blood knight's smile faded.

"I plan only to die by my own daughter's hand even though I dream of better things. It's impossible now…her mother is dead. I did not even get the chance to marry her. Before I can even hold my daughter in my arms she comes to kill me already."

Osiris watched the blood knight with renewed interest.

"I would ask you the question you asked me long ago, Salendriel. How important is your family to you now?"

The blood knight continued to stare at the forest.

"More than anything else…"

Osiris stood up. He could sense the presence of another being walking towards them. It was probably Salendriel's daughter.

"More important than the Lord of Death or the Elven Extermination war? More important than your own life or power?"

Salendriel nodded. He also felt the presence.

"Far more so…"

Osiris prepared to leave.

"Then it will be you whom I wish the best of luck…"

······

'He's close…'

Eliarainne Sialsanderin walked down the barely visible trails of the forest. She had been here before. During the days when she was still a swordswoman she sometimes went to the coal mines with Silmeia to test her skills against the creatures of the place.

'I will find him…and find out for myself…'

The knight remembered lying on her back with the blood knight's sword at her throat. She had lost that battle, but instead of killing her, the blood knight simply walked away.

'Did he feel some sympathy because I was his daughter?'

Eliarainne suddenly remembered the knights who were slaughtered by the raydrics. She saw her second-in-command, Althamas, impaled by the sword of Phaernal as he was entangled on the abysmal knight's chains. Once more, fury throbbed inside her head.

"_An excellent attack, knight, but you are outclassed and you know it!"_

The memory only made Eliarainne angrier. How could she beat the blood knight? He was too strong…too fast and too skilled. He outclassed her in everything that she was supposed to be good at. More rage welled up inside her…

'No! I-I have to control myself! I won't be able to defeat him if I lose control!'

Eliarainne clutched her head. It was this rage that nearly killed Makaelthos, her father and almost everyone around her. It had to go away before it killed anyone else. Whatever was inside her was driving Makaelthos away and that alone scared her more than the aspect of fighting the blood knight.

'What I need is strength…to be strong enough to win in battle…strong enough to control this.'

**"Is that all that's important to you, Eliarainne?"**

The knight looked up in surprise. Instead of the base of Mt.Mjolnir, she was facing a spear that was thrust head-first into the ground. Powerful, white bolts of energy coursed along its shaft. Its glow flashed as a voice came out from it.

"W-what are you?"

The spear glowed even brighter.

**"I came here looking my daughter; all I see is a power-hungry monster…"**

The knight froze.

"Daughter? Who are you?"

The spear lifted itself from the ground. Slowly, an image materialized behind it. The figure of a woman in armor that held it with one hand appeared before Eliarainne. A fierce expression marred her face.

**"My name is Silsendra Sialsanderin and I will never allow you or anyone to kill Salendriel!"**


	42. Eliarainne Sialsanderin Part IV

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 34: Eliarainne Sialsanderin

Part IV: Lord Knight

"Silsendra Sialsanderin…you're my mother…"

Eliarainne stepped back warily. If the crusader's words were true then she must be some kind of ghost. As if to confirm her suspicions, her mother's image flickered. The spear still hovered menacingly between them. White electricity crackled on the three prongs at its tip. Even as a ghostly image, Silsendra Sialsanderin presented an awesome sight. Her shoulder-length, light brown hair looked almost blonde as it was stirred by phantom winds. Her eyes were a darker brown compared to Eliarainne's or Salendriel's. There was something in her bearing that spoke of nobility.

**"I am…you are Eliarainne Sialsanderin, my daughter."**

Silsendra gripped the spear with one hand even though it was obviously designed for two. She did not attack but it was clear on her face that should her daughter take another step then she would. While it was true that they were supposed to be mother and daughter. It was also true that they've never had a chance to meet before.

"Why are you doing this?"

Eliarainne drew her halberd. She did not bring her pecopeco along for this fight since it was likely that Salendriel was just going to knock her off it anyway. She did not want to risk her mount's life on such a dangerous battle.

**"Can you answer that same question if I asked it of you, Rainne?"**

Eliarainne concentrated on the spear. Perhaps it was a trap from her father.

"The blood knight is my enemy…I'm here to destroy him."

Silsendra closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes once again, they projected an intense look of resolve. Eliarainne stepped back again. Her mother's image alone possessed a certain quality that made her anger frightening.

**"Open your eyes, Rainne. Salendriel is your father and you've come here to murder him."**

Eliarainne grit her teeth. She had tried so hard to push that fact to the back of her mind. It made her hesitate too much and gave the entire deed a terrible aura around it.

"You make it sound as if it was a-"

**"A crime? Yes, Rainne, it's called patricide."**

Eliarainne was silent. She didn't want the conversation to continue. When she was younger she imagined what it would have been like to meet her mother. She had always envisioned her to be a strong and resolved woman. She would spend the day helping her daughter train as a swordswoman and convincing her hus-no brother, to let her daughter's swordswoman training finish. This was nowhere near that dream. She had never been more reminded that her mother was dead. Her father was a monster, who-

**"Your father is not a monster, Rainne. If you only knew him..."**

Eliarainne clenched her fist.

"Not a monster? Look at him! He serves the Lord of Death! He nearly killed me earlier! It's because of him that I'm…I'm…"

Silsendra's expression softened a bit.

**"We are all bound by certain things, Rainne. It pains me to hear you call your father a monster and a demon, that you blame him for your evil nature and its taint in your life. Do you really think that you would become "normal" if you slay him?"**

Eliarainne was silent. It had only dawned on her that she did believe that. More than just believe. She wanted it to happen. If she didn't fly into these rages then everything would be better. She would stop trying to kill people who really didn't deserve to die. She wouldn't drive Makaelthos away anymore.

**"It won't, Rainne, if your father dies then his curse passes on to you. By killing him you increase your problems."**

Eliarainne's grip on her halberd loosened. She had read something about a curse from her mother's letters and something about the armor of blood.

"You haven't answered my question. Why are you doing this?"

**"You do not understand? Then let me ask you, my daughter, if I took this spear and tried to stab Makaelthos Solcry with it, would you stand aside and let me?"**

Eliarainne shook her head. Even if it was her mother, she would never allow anyone to do that. But that meant…

**"I loved Salendriel enough to give my life for him. Even now I love him for who he is, for the burdens he carries and for the goals he strives for. You how it feels like don't you? You would ask me to stand aside and let you accomplish your murder?"**

Eliarainne lowered her head in shame. It was true, she was expecting that and there was no way her mother could have just stood aside, dead or not. Suddenly she felt something warm touch her cheek. When she looked up, her mother was in front of her. The crusader's ghostly hand was touching her cheek.

**"It is also true that I would not be able to bear the thought of hurting you, my daughter. You are the result of the love between me and Salendriel. You are not an accident and you are not a freak. Your father is a great and honorable man. Tainted, perhaps, by his past mistakes, but always striving for salvation. He doesn't deserve your hate and murderous intent."**

Eliarainne's halberd dropped to the ground. This was no trap. Even though she had no proof she just felt that it wasn't.

"I don't understand…he fights for the Lord of Death. I can't just…"

Silsendra held the spear in front of Eliarainne…

**"This is Brionac, Rainne, the spear I used when I first faced your father's curse. Go ahead and take it…"**

Eliarainne hesitated for a moment before reaching for the weapon. Suddenly, the white bolts of electricity surged from the weapon and struck her hand. She cried out and withdrew her injured hand.

**"The spear refuses you ownership, Rainne, because it senses your desire to kill your father. It is a crime that a holy weapon cannot permit."**

Eliarainne felt more rage well up inside her.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

The spear continued to flash in Silsendra's hand.

**"You are a knight, Rainne, your duty is to fight and you resolve things through strife. You are experienced in your duty and you hold reliable weapons. However, Salendriel is a lord knight. He has fought in hundreds of battles and the experience he has gained from them is unmatched. He is faster, stronger and more skilled than you in any way. He wields Executioner, a legendary sword forged to end lives flawlessly. He wears the armor of blood, a suit that not even Baphomet's scythe can fully destroy. If you try to kill him he will destroy you with hardly an effort."**

Eliarainne's eyes narrowed.

"I will still fight him…"

Silsendra's expression showed traces of pride as well as sadness.

**"You will, my daughter, because it is what will release the both of you from the curse he carries. But when you fight there are always truths that you have to confirm before you clash against your opponent. Know who you're fighting, Rainne, and know who's fighting him. Otherwise he will crush you easily."**

Eliarainne closed her eyes and concentrated. Her mother was right. The first thing to be done was to know her opponent and who she was…

**"If you fight the blood knight as the blood knight's daughter, you will lose. But perhaps Eliarainne against Salendriel may have different results."**

The knight felt the rage within her subside as she concentrated some more. She was receiving a clear picture of herself now. Not as a raging monster but as knight. Her opponent was Sir Salendriel, a lord knight as her mother called him…

**"What do you intend, Rainne? Death? No, Salendriel does not deserve death by your hands. Your father has suffered long enough. It is release that you must give him."**

Eliarainne looked questioningly at her mother.

"Release from what? Why is he doing this in the first place? What is this curse?"

The ghostly crusader's expression saddened further.

**"Let me tell you everything then…your father lived during the days of Glastheim, Rainne. He served as the last living lord knight and fought for what Glastheim stood for. When Abraxil Sovivor summoned Baphomet, Salendriel knew that he could not win against the demon alone. He put on the cursed armor of blood to better fight the threat."**

Silsendra closed her eyes.

**"The armor was a trap set by the Lord of Death. True, it did make him stronger but it also bound him to the Lord of Death's service. After the fall of Glastheim, your father became the blood knight…"**

The crusader's image opened her eyes again.

**"During the sealing of immortals, he became a mindless shell who wandered the ruined halls of Glastheim. More than a thousand years later he found himself near Prontera, he was awakened at that point but he was bereft of his powers and memories. Like the other immortals, he was part of a greater event, something even I have no knowledge of. That was when I met him."**

A slight smile curved Silsendra's lips as she remembered.

**"We could have been happy together. A year later you were born but before then I discovered his true nature and the curse that binds him."**

Silsendra's expression hardened into resolve.

**"I've fought hard to save him from it, giving my life in the process. I've made some progress, Rainne. You saw it in his eyes during your first battle with him and he had you lying on your back with Executioner by your neck. You must do the rest. Try to take the spear again, Rainne, and decide for yourself what must be done and who must do it."**

Eliarainne reached for the spear hesitantly, as if it was going to turn into a sidewinder any moment. Even from a distance, the spear's holy power was burning her hand.

'I will fight my father, Salendriel. I will fight to save him from his curse and I will do it as his daughter…"

The burning sensation stopped and Eliarainne's hand gripped the spear tightly. Silsendra smiled proudly at her daughter.

**"You are ready to face him now, Eliarainne. I will fight with you when the time comes. Your father is waiting, Rainne, now you can say that you will end this…"**

The crusader's ghostly image seemed to merge with the spear and vanish. Eliarainne stared at her new weapon. Brionac seemed to be made from a single piece of silvery-white metal. It glowed brilliantly in the knight's hand, making it appear like a shaft of light. The three prongs at its tip promised the power to punch through anything, even the armor of blood. Eliarainne imagined her mother wielding the weapon atop a grand peco. It would have been an impressive sight, enough to put fear through the hearts of her enemies.

'I will finish what you started then, mother. Not just for my father's sake but for mine as well…'

······

"She's here…"

Salendriel adjusted the fearsome, horned helm on his head. His daughter had destroyed it earlier but the armor of blood was always reforming itself. He could feel Brionac's presence moving closer and closer. From a high ledge, Osiris watched him closely. The fight had caught the mummy's interest so Salendriel had extracted a…promise from him.

_"Brionac is but a few more feet away, wielder. The thought of facing it in combat makes me…giddy…"_

Salendriel nearly smiled. Even swords got giddy before a battle so it was no surprise that so did he. Finally his daughter emerged from the trees, she held Brionac's shining shaft in her hands.

"Father…"

Salendriel smiled sadly beneath his helm. She knew and she still came. He was glad just to be able to accomplish that. There was only one way knights ever settled such grave matters. He raised Executioner with one hand and his shield with the other. In response, Eliarainne raised Brionac in a fighting position.

'Silsendra…you guide our daughter's hand now…'

As if in response to Salendriel's thoughts, the spear pulsated with light briefly. Eliarainne tried to speak but realized that she had no words for the situation. Instead she raised a battle cry and charged. Salendriel met Brionac with his shield. At that moment, the three-pronged weapon exploded with white electricity. The shield shattered upon impact but Salendriel managed to sidestep the thrust. He swung his left shoulder back and at the same time swung Executioner from the right as Eliarainne charged past him. Executioner's black blade slashed through the armor of his daughter's back, leaving a deep gouge. Eliarainne staggered a few feet and repositioned herself for another attack. She held Brionac low this time, with the prongs pointing towards Salendriel's feet. Salendriel dropped the remaining shards of his shield and positioned Executioner behind him.

'His defense is too open…'

Eliarainne's eyes narrowed. The initial exchange of attacks signaled that the fight was in earnest now. She did not know what to say to her father, she did not even know if he heard her beneath that helm of his. The gash on her back reminded her that even with a weapon as powerful as Brionac and with the right motives, she still had to deal with her father's skill as a lord knight.

'He's positioning for a counterattack…'

Eliarainne remembered the lessons she had during the last year of her swordsman training. It was customary for the knights to teach the proper fighting techniques for knighthood before the actual transition.

_"A counterattack is based on the principle of a karmic strike. Proper execution of the move requires that you can exploit the moment where your opponent becomes more vulnerable to attack, that is, right before his attack hits. In this sense you have to open your defense a little, a tight defense will force your opponent to make a more defensive attack and the moment won't arrive…"_

Eliarainne circled her father warily. If she struck now then she would be subject to a vicious counterattack unless…

'A defensive strike…'

Eliarainne struck as soon as she spotted the largest gap in Salendriel's defense. Her thrust was shallow this time, providing her with plenty of time to recover should he counterattack. Suddenly Salendriel dashed at her attack, putting him only a few inches away from her.

"It's true that a defensive strike is likely to foil a counterattack. Still…"

Eliarainne gasped. Her defense was wide open at their distance but Salendriel's sword was too large to swing effectively. Suddenly, her father reversed his grip on his sword and thrust the hilt towards her chest. The knight's eyes widened as the blow sent her careening back several feet. Even as she skidded against the ground, Salendriel reversed his grip again, causing Executioner to spin to his left. He gripped the handle with both hands and swung the weapon to the right. The edge of the black blade tore though the armor just above Eliarainne's chest. The power behind the swing knocked her off her feet. Salendriel held his weapon with his right hand once more and stepped back, allowing Eliarainne to recover.

"If your step-in is fast enough you can position yourself in a way that a shallow thrust or swing looks like a deep thrust or a wide swing. The karmic strike principle becomes applicable but the result is that you're too near your opponent. But then you should know the proper remedy to that problem…"

Salendriel's voice was cold from beneath his helm. Eliarainne understood the remaining parts of his move but they only served to impress her further. Her father had managed to perform a "Spear stab" maneuver by using the narrow hilt of his weapon to serve as a narrow and blunt spear point. This pushed her back to the correct distance and at the same time provided him the momentum to make a powerful, two-handed swing while she was flying back. The combination of moves was astounding to her. She had always thought of them as separate moves but her father had combined them all in the space of a few seconds.

_"The spear is most effective at longer range, at closer distances, spears are at a disadvantage. If faced with this situation, place your grip near the point of the spear and put it in contact with your opponent's body. Do not apply force at this point; remember that a spear is not a knife. Once you make contact push with all your might to drive your opponent back. Focusing a lot of power on a single point of impact makes for a more effective pushing force hence a spear is ideal for this maneuver. Hence, it is called "Spear stab.""_

Eliarainne was already panting as she circled her father once again. She was now sporting a vicious gash on her back and above her chest. The wounds were bleeding severely and were extremely painful. Her father, on the other hand, wasn't even scratched.

'That swing earlier…that was a "Bash"…'

The knight raised Brionac for another attack. Her father was so fast that he could make a wide and powerful swing in the small amount of time that the karmic principle of counterattack provided. She remembered learning the move at the earliest parts of her swordswoman training.

_"The power of a bash doesn't come from your arms alone. Learn to utilize every muscle that contributes to a swing. Most important are those found in your legs and your lower back. Draw power from them and make your swing. Remember that it takes slightly longer to "work up" that power and the swing might leave your defense open! Expert swordsmen, knights and crusaders can perform this maneuver in a few seconds. The faster the "bash" the more skilled the attacker."_

Eliarainne grit her teeth. Even though his moves were impressive, her father was still sticking to swordsman and knight skills. She had yet to see what a lord knight could do and it showed that she was far from even hoping to beat him.

'He's holding back at this state…I have to fight harder!'

Eliarainne lunged again. Once more, her father dashed in at incredible speed. Executioner's hilt struck her on the chest. At the corner of her eyes, she could see her father about to make his swing. At once, she thrust Brionac towards her father's chest. The Lord Knight's eyes widened with both surprise and satisfaction. The three prongs struck first before he could swing Executioner. White electricity exploded from the spear, knocking Salendriel back.

"You've realized that there was a karmic strike moment as soon as I execute a Spear stab maneuver so you readied your own counterattack at that point. I respect your critical thinking, Eliarainne…I underestimated you when I tried that combination for a second time."

Salendriel suddenly held Executioner close to him as he removed his helm. The similarities between him and his daughter were all too clear now. Salendriel's auburn hair was not tied back and instead fell freely to his shoulders. His hazel eyes gleamed with intense fighting spirit as well as regret. Suddenly he inhaled deeply. Eliarainne noticed strange, red energies coalesce around her father. Brionac pulsated once more as Silsendra's voice resonated inside Eliarainne's head.

**"Berserk…your father is serious now. The real fight begins at this moment, Rainne. Brace yourself!"**

Without warning, Salendriel charged at his daughter. Executioner thrust forward at an incredible speed, gashing Eliarainne's side before she could even react. The knight raised her spear and thrust it forward before her father could thrust again. Brionac's three prongs merely met the flat of Executioner's blade. The black-bladed weapon thrust again, leaving more wounds on Eliarainne's arms and legs. Each time she attacked, she was met with Executioner's flat edge. Finally, her father brought his fist up and struck her side. Eliarainne gasped and staggered back. The force of the punch cracked several ribs in her right side.

**"Parry…he's using his weapon as a simultaneous offense and defense by extremely fast switching from an offensive and defensive position."**

Eliarainne drew a breath and winced. At least two of her ribs were broken and she was bleeding from several cuts now. To her horror, the lone wound that she had given her opponent had vanished. Even the armor had mended itself in the space of a few minutes. Swordsmen were trained to endure wounds and pushed their bodies to limits where they can heal wounds by themselves faster. But this wasn't faster healing, it was regeneration!

"Are you going to fall now?"

Salendriel's voice was harsh; a lord knight speaking to a foe he knew was almost defeated. Yet his eyes spoke of tenderness and regret. He did not want his daughter to fall here. Eliarainne struggled to remain standing. Every breath was hurting her now. What's worse was that she was also fighting the growing despair inside her. She was going to lose this battle. It was impossible. Even with her mother's help and a powerful spear. Still…

"Never! I will never give up on you…"

The blood knight's voice rose and became harsher as he charged again.

"Then die!"

Executioner slashed from below, slicing Eliarainne's armor into halves as it left a massive wound from the right part of her hip all the way to her left shoulder. The knight cried out as she was flung to the air. Flames exploded from Salendriel's weapon charring portions of Eliarainne's flesh even as his swing launched his daughter into the air. He jumped at the same time to put himself in the same level as Eliarainne. He raised his sword for a killing strike as golden energies coalesced around him this time.

**"Aura blade…Eliarainne, defend yourself or you're going to die!"**

Her mother's voice jolted Eliarainne into action. When she finally looked up, Salendriel finally struck. His blows were so fast that his arms turned into blurs. Eliarainne coughed out blood as her body was rocked by tremendous blows. She felt more ribs crack. The upper part of her left arm snapped as it was hit by…something. She could not determine the blows anymore. Brionac fell to the ground ahead of her. Through her fading vision she saw Executioner falling towards her head. The blade struck her skull, cleaving her helm into two. The black edge gouged deeply into her skull, narrowly missing her brain and that was only because her helm robbed the blow of a lot of force. More blows struck her over and over again. Her right shoulder dislocated in the same moment she felt something crack in her hip. Finally Salendriel raised Executioner with both hands and slashed directly at his daughter's torso. The blade struck Eliarainne's midsection with enough force to send her careening to the ground below. It nearly sliced her in two as well but the remains of her armor protected her enough to stop it halfway through her body. Her body bounced against the rocks and lay unmoving on the ground. Blood spattered all over Salendriel's face and arms as he slashed at the air to clean Executioner's edge. His daughter did not stand up…

······

From his ledge on Mt.Mjolnir, Osiris watched the battle between the blood knight and Eliarainne turn from a duel to a one sided fight and finally, a slaughter.

'Berserk followed by a combination of Magnum Break and Bowling Bash…Aura blade…Concentration…Head Crush and Joint Beat…your daughter just received nearly the full arsenal of a Lord Knight, Salendriel. She will not rise again; she's dead and you have lost this battle…'

Osiris shook his head. It had not gone well for his former comrade. Salendriel was just too strong to be beaten even by a knight as talented as his own daughter.

'Prontera has just lost its finest knight commander. A shame and…what?'

Osiris' eyes widened as he continue to observe from his position. What he was seeing was impossible!

······

Salendriel felt several tears escape him. Few things had ever hurt him more than doing what he had done earlier. He had just watched his daughter turn into a lifeless and bloody heap and he was the one who caused it.

_"Wielder, your opponent…lives…"_

Salendriel's eyes widened. That was impossible! He always kept careful track of injuries he caused to ensure that he knew what weaknesses he produced. He had fractured or shattered most of Eliarainne's ribs. She had a gouge on the right part of her skull, impairing every function of the left side of her body. Her left arm was broken and her right shoulder was dislocated. Her hips were fractured and she had exactly thirty three deep cuts…

"F-Father…"

Salendriel stepped back. His daughter was still alive and she was standing up!

"I…I will still fight…"

Eliarainne coughed out more blood as she tried to reach for Brionac with her right arm. There was a jolt of pain as her shoulder tried to return to its original position. After intense effort she finally picked the glowing weapon…

"You're more than half-dead already, Eliarainne. Enough…you cannot fight…"

Eliarainne gripped her weapon with one hand. Her left arm did not even twitch when she tried to move it. She was finding it difficult to think clearly and she felt herself starting to faint. Suddenly, her father dropped Executioner with a loud cry of pain. The knight's eyes widened as Salendriel clutched his head as if fighting an internal battle.

"Eliarainne…"

Salendriel spoke again. This time his voice was tender and seemed to be in pain.

"Do not back down, my daughter…you are a knight…you fight with every breath you can draw from your lungs and every beat you can squeeze from you heart. A knight stops fighting only when she is dead and you are not dead yet…"

The blood knight's hands trembled as he picked up Executioner.

"You were born into strife…you've heeded the call of battle since you were a mere girl. I watched you from a distance. The merchant's life was not for you. To you, fighting was as natural as breathing. You've fought against your fears; you've fought Cafilex's will and the biases of your comrades. You fought your partner's past and your friend's torment. The twenty three years of your life groomed you only for a knight's destiny. If you surrender now then you will be denied even that…"

Salendriel raised Executioner in a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry, Eliarainne. The Lord of Death's word remains inviolable so long as the armor of blood binds me. Remember…you are not fighting a lord knight…"

The blood knight let out a war cry. Eliarainne's eyes widened…her father's words jolted her from her near-faint…

_"You are not fighting a lord knight…"_

'The armor…it's the armor I fight…the armor and…"

Eliarainne's eyes narrowed.

'The armor and my fear…"

Tears sprang from Eliarainne's eyes as she yelled out a war cry. With her remaining arm she thrust Brionac forward. The world seemed to slow down around her as he father loomed over her in a vicious overhead strike…

**"That's right, Eliarainne, it is your own fear that you fight; your fear of killing your father and severing your last tie to your real family. The fear that the necessary fighting spirit you need will drive you over the edge. You are not composed of fragments of personality, Rainne. You're you. When you fight, when you rage, when you laugh or cry; everything is you. You lose control only because you let yourself. There's no reason to be afraid of losing to yourself…"**

Brionac struck Executioner and exploded with an awesome display of black and white energy. In the next moment, Executioner was flying from Salendriel's hand. The blood knight grinned fiercely and continued to charge forward. The three prongs met him head on…

**"Your father has lost himself to the armor of blood and to the Lord of Death. As a result he is no Lord Knight…you must help him find himself, Rainne."**

Brionac struck Salendriel on the chest. The armor of blood vibrated and crackled with white lightning. Suddenly it cracked and Salendriel's fierce grin was replaced by a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Rainne…"

There was a blinding flash of light. Eliarainne felt everything grow dark after that.

······

Eliarainne opened her eyes. She was lying face up in the same spot where she was dueling with her father earlier. Her head was cradled on someone's lap. A man's lap…

"My daughter…"

The knight looked up and straight into her father's gentle, hazel eyes. She smiled when she realized that he was completely uninjured. His armor was still intact but the bloody spike had vanished. She on the other hand couldn't even move.

"You've done it, Rainne. I'm free…"

Eliarainne tried to stifle a sob as her father brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. That was when she noticed that Salendriel's hand was nearly transparent.

"Father…what's happening?"

Salendriel smiled sadly and looked at his hands.

"Without the armor of blood, I am no longer immortal. I should have been dead two thousand years ago and it appears time has finally decided to claim me."

Eliarainne shook her head. She was sobbing now and each sob jolted her ribs and hurt her even more.

"No! You can't…I-I've always wanted to find out so many things…don't…don't go…"

Salendriel tried to stop himself from crying and failed. Tears fell from his cheeks and dropped to his daughter's face.

"I'm sorry. I can only give you this much, Eliarainne. All I can offer you is my life…"

Salendriel stared at his hands.

"I was a lord knight long ago. I fought because fighting was my purpose. A knight lives by fighting for something. Once, I fought for the defense of Glastheim, for the people who lived in the mighty city and for the human race that would have been exterminated by the elves. I fought and my power grew. Later I fought for death and carnage. Before I realized it, I wielded a lord knight's power but I was no longer one. It was too late when I realized this truth in my friend, Osiris' words."

Salendriel looked above him…

"Fight only for permanent things, Rainne. Do not dwell on carnage, anger and hate. Fight for things that you can return to when the fighting is over. Anyone can learn the skills of a lord knight if they put enough effort into it but only a few ever bear the right to carry such a title. Lord Knights are made or broken in battle. It is the destiny they adopt when they take up a weapon…

Salendriel's expression became resolved…

"Be it destiny, a calling or a source of purpose, a lord knight sees beyond battle. This is what separates him from other knights. Beyond the fight lies your true purpose, something that you have to decide for yourself. I lost sight of that purpose when I donned the armor of blood. I have failed as a lord knight, Rainne. Learn from my mistakes…"

Eliarainne shook her head. Her father was slowly vanishing. He was almost nothing more than insubstantial vapor.

"You have a lord knight's soul in you Eliarainne. It is something beyond strength or fighting technique. When you stood up after my attack you manifested it fully and it was glorious. Do not lose that soul, my daughter. In every fight remember who and what you are as well as what you fight for and against. Do this and you will never lose yourself, you will never become what I ended up as. The armor never forced itself on me, I willingly put it on. The curse can never overcome you unless you let it."

Eliarainne felt her head drop to the ground. Her father was a mere now. She shook her head and tried to grasp his hands. All she felt was air.

"Know who you are, Eliarainne. You are a lord knight; you are my daughter and Silsendra's. Everything you feel comes from you; hate, love, rage, fear and hope. All of it is you. There is nothing to be ashamed of or to repress. I am sorry for all I put you up to but do not cry from me…"

Salendriel tried to brush away the tears that streamed from Eliarainne's face, only to have his hand pass right through.

"I'll be with your mother at last and we will be with you. Fight for humanity, Eliarainne. Fight for Prontera and for peace. Know that I fight alongside you in spirit…"

With those words, Salendriel vanished. Eliarainne stared blankly at the air for a while. Finally she gave out a loud cry and burst into tears. She felt so weak and lost without her father. Even if she did go through life without his guidance, the few moments she had with him was enough to remind her of how much she was missing.

"You've done well."

Eliarainne blinked away her tears and looked up. Standing over her was Osiris' tall figure. She felt rage well up against the mummy. Rage mixed with grief.

"How can you say I've done well? I've lost both of them! I fought so hard and I have nothing to show for it!"

Osiris knelt beside the knight's injured body and grasped something beside her. It was Salendriel's armor. The suit was made of dark gray metal and gleamed in the late afternoon sun. Before Eliarainne could protest, Osiris began to strap the armor on her, removing the broken remains of her full plate.

"You wield your mother's spear, lord knight; with it you carry her fighting spirit to each battle. Now you wear your father's armor, with it you take on his resolve. Have you ever fought with those things before?"

Eliarainne was silent. The armor suddenly shone. In a moment the suit fitted snugly on her body as if it was crafted just for her. Osiris lifted her body off the ground. Brionac shone in her right hand. Even through the haze of pain she refused to let go.

"You called me a lord knight…"

Osiris' eyes gleamed.

"Do you think an ordinary knight can defeat a lord knight? No, only another lord knight or someone similarly stronger can accomplish that. When you fought Salendriel, you participated in the last rites to initiate a lord knight. A duel designed to measure not the capacity for victory but the will to reach for it."

The mummy made his way towards a nearby cave.

"Where are you taking me?"

Eliarainne winced the pain was immense but she knew that she should have been dead a long time before this.

"Somewhere you will not be disturbed. You will heal, lord knight, the bodies of those in your profession have an insatiable and supernatural desire to stay in fighting condition. Salendriel called it "Tension Relax" it is one of the first things you learn as a lord knight. Even broken bones and ruined organs can recover so long as you remain alive. I promised Salendriel that if you ended up like this after your fight that I would take you to a place where you can recover in peace…"

Eliarainne felt the tears stop flowing. She had to remain strong, now it was no longer for her sake but for her parents' as well.

"Osiris…"

The mummy laid Eliarainne down on the stone floor of the cave and started to build a fire. His eyes flashed as his name was mentioned.

"What is it, lord knight?"

Eliarainne looked at the mummy.

"Can you tell me more about him? My father, I mean…"

The mummy looked surprised at first.

"You want me to tell you of Salendriel?"

The lord knight nodded.

"He called you his friend…"

Osiris nodded.

"I was and I still am…"

Eliarainne looked at the fire that was now burning…

"Please tell me…"

The mummy finally took a seat.

"Very well…the week of peace will have to run its course after all…"

Eliarainne smiled and listened intently. She felt something surging from the armor and into her. All of a sudden her body remembered moves that she had never done before. Techniques and proper ways of applying skills…she had gained more than just her father's resolve.

Osiris watched the female Lord Knight in front of him. He would have to remember to take her into account as he planned his role in the war's continuation. He would not want to fight her now…


	43. First Interlude

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 35: First Interlude

"Trynis Eviskrae is dead. It's been six days since she brought down the tomb of Osiris down on herself. Start accepting it already."

Rianne Xileria's sharp voice cut through the hushed whispers that comprised the conversations from the mass of assassins and rogues in front of her. She had gathered the leaders of the different NightKnife factions all over Rune-Midgard. Naturally they had brought along their retinues for two purposes. The first was to impress the "new", self-appointed guild mistress. The second was to protect them from the possible backstabbing that would naturally result when you bring together the most ruthless criminals throughout Rune-Midgard. All of the guild leaders came, to fail or refuse the call was an insult to the main guild. There was one exception though; the payonese guild leader wasn't around. Reports came in that they were having trouble with the guild branch over there.

"Perhaps she may be, Rianne, but why should that make you the guild mistress?"

The response came from the Geffen guild master, a rogue named Enrall Vaeris. He took a long puff from his cigarette and watched Rianne's reaction carefully from dark blue eyes. As was expected for the geffenian Knife of the Night, as branch guild leaders were known, his right hand man was a wizard. The rogue did not change the expression on her face although she glanced briefly to the saber that Enrall carried.

"A matter of rank, Enrall, Kallifen was closer to the position than I am but he's dead and I'm quite sure that none of you are willing to consider Makaelthos Solcry as guild master even if he would take over. I am the only choice here."

The guild leaders muttered among themselves. Rianne smiled even as she heard the same old comments again. They called her "newbie" and "upstart" but she knew they would accept. Even when she wasn't around, no one questioned the ways of Trynis Eviskrae. If she had placed Rianne in such a position of power then she must have saw something about her. They were not going to challenge that. Still…to be the new guild mistress…

"It hasn't even been a week since Mistress Trynis disappeared."

The comment came from the assassin, Verthus Halien, the albertan Knife of the Night. Rianne kept an exasperated sigh to herself. Albertans were always so slow and cautious in their dealings. Verthus had taken up a merchant's constantly cautious nature.

"We haven't the leisure for such things, Verthus. Two more days and this week of "peace" will be over. The guild needs a unifying presence and I'm the best rogue for the job.

The assassins and rogues looked at each other again. Rianne was right. They were still in a war after all. Trynis had allied the guild with the Lord of Death and it was obvious that sooner or later, the silver-armored monster was going to ask for a sign of loyalty. When the week was over, NightKnife members would be fighting together with the raydrics and abysmal knights.

"I agree with Rianne."

The Knives of the Night all looked at the one who spoke. The opinion came from the alchemist, Nykeia Serith, the al de baranese Knife of the Night. She twirled a vial of white potion in her hand absentmindedly and smiled as the rest of the guild stared at her. Nykeia always did enjoy surprising everyone with an out-of-place comment.

"I agree only that Rianne serve as an acting guild mistress until we can confirm what exactly happened to Mistress Trynis. I'm sure she would not be pleased to see the guild in shambles should she return."

Rianne nodded. That was all she needed. Even if she was only an acting guild mistress, Trynis Eviskrae wasn't coming back anyway. The end result would still be the same. She walked slowly to the gilded chair in the center of the room. It was a seat that only the guild mistress was allowed to sit on. It was symbolic of her rise to the pinnacle of the guild that she be allowed to sit on the chair only Trynis Eviskrae had the privelege to sit on.

"I commend you for your logic, Nykeia; you placed the welfare of the guild before your own concerns unlike the other Knives of the Night here who were all probably thinking 'Why not I as guild master?'."

No one managed to stifle their gasps of surprise as they all whirled at the voice. They recognized the rich and commanding voice of the true guild mistress. Rianne's jaw fell as the figure of Trynis Eviskrae strode across the room and straight towards her.

"That's my chair, Rianne."

Behind Trynis walked a tall, cloaked figure. No one failed to notice the strong whiff of brimstone around the man. At least it looked like the figure of a man. They barely noticed him though. Trynis was more awesome before. The black overcoat she wore nowexposed her shoulders. It still extended to her back and the sleeves were attached separately to her arms. The material glistened as if it was made of pure darkness. On her wrists was a pair of luxurious bangles that bristled with black gemstones while on her ears hung ornate earrings with the same materials. The white fur that trimmed her coat was more glorious than ever. She did not wear the fishnet stockings that characterized most female rogues; instead she had on a pair of black stockings that reached her knees. Despite her jewelry not even the highly-sharpened hearing of the veteran rogues and assassins in the room detected the faintest noise from her movement. All they heard was the mesmerizing tone of her voice.

"All of you leave this room save for Rianne."

No one disobeyed. All of them bowed and departed in haste. Trynis sat on her chair and stared at the rogue. Rianne shook at the presence of the guild mistress. There was something different about the rogue who sat on the chair. She did not seem like a rogue anymore, she was…something else…something greater…

'I don't have any choice in this matter now. She knows that I set the whole thing up and she knows I covet her position as guild mistress. All I can do is…'

Rianne reached for the roguemaster's bow she had on her back. She knew that she lost the moment Trynis smiled at her attempt to attack. The guild mistress stood up…and vanished.

The rogue was still staring at the empty chair when her vision darkened briefly. When it cleared Trynis was back on her seat. Rianne looked at her now empty hands. It was then she realized that she was wearing nothing more but her undergarments. Her clothes, the knives she carried and her bow were all scattered across the room. Trynis kept smiling and watching her with interest.

"Will you listen to me now, Rianne?"

The rogue nodded. She was all but naked before the most ruthless criminal in Rune-Midgard. There was nothing she could do to stop the wickedly curved, black-bladed dagger Trynis used from piercing her flesh.

"Let me start by telling you what I knew before all this, Rianne. Let's start from the moment I brought you to the guild. At that point I knew that you planned to supplant me as guild mistress. It was in your eyes. Instead of loyalty all I saw was the light that shines from the eyes of a starving predator.I brought you in anyway because you were useable. You were willing to do anything to prove your loyalty to me since you needed to position yourself close to my side. As they say "Place a traitor by your right hand and he will serve loyally at first to show that he is your friend." You proved to me that the saying was right. I knew I could use you until the moment you decided to act. I could always use some extra hands."

Rianne shook. So her plans were doomed from the very beginning.

"Here are some tidbits of information that you provided me while you served loyally. I thought it would be deliciously poetic to make you use them against me so I can use them against you later. From you I found out that a mysterious, animated sword with chains for legs was wandering close to Prontera. I knew from Grimtooth that it was his brother, Mysteltainne. Immediately I gained all the necessary information about him. You had also managed to discover that the Lord of Death was…receptive to human alliances by collaborating with one of his abysmal knights, Ixyll. While the information seemed to point that the Lord of Death could be used, I looked at it at a different perspective. Ixyll, as it turned out, has his own agendas but I'm not elaborating on that. While I made it appear that I was allying with the Lord of Death, I was actually gaining information about him from Ixyll. This provided me with two important bits of information. One, the Lord of Death's camp is not as solid as he wants us to think. Two, he answers to an even more powerful lord in the Nine Hells. "

Trynis's smile widened as she noticed Rianne trying to process this new information. She enjoyed the shocked reaction she knew she would provoke when people realized that there were beings more powerful than the Lord of Death.

"This was the source of power I wanted to exploit, a direct source instead of a mediator. My new objective then was to meet this lord but that meant gaining entry to the Nine Hells. Grimtooth provided me the necessary information on this one."

The guild mistress's eyes narrowed as she continued explaining.

"First of all, I discovered that there was a gateway to lower realms from Osiris' tomb. It was only logical since there had to be a reason why the isis never ran out. Grimtooth explained that it could be opened so someone from this side could travel through if it was exposed to powerful resonating energy; the kind that was emitted when two doomed swords clash. I had two choices then, one was Executioner but it would draw the Lord of Death's suspicions if I wanted to fight with the blood knight. He was too powerful for me anyway. That left me with Mysteltainne. The problem was he had no wielder so I had to give him one."

Trynis crossed her legs and relaxed on her chair. She was in no danger for now. She was in complete control.

"Grimtooth explained that Mysteltainne chose "struggling servants" as wielders. People who wanted to serve but had difficulties with their loyalties. Makaelthos fitted the description perfectly. Now I had two objectives. First was to make Mysteltainne choose him and second was to make him fight me. I accomplished the first by "attacking" the Grand Knight Commander and staging his little drama so Mysteltainne would choose me. It was a bit risky but I had managed to get Creivil to stage Khaesilya's drama first to gain Mysteltainne's attention. Getting rid of that injustice was an added bonus. With Mysteltainne watching I showed Makaelthos as the "struggling servant" and things went according to plan."

Rianne's eyes widened in realization.

"That was where I came in. You knew that my plan was to have you confront Makaelthos and fight him."

The guild mistress nodded.

"It all fell neatly in place. Even that whole scene Makaelthos had with that whore of a knight fit quite well for you and that meant well for me. Now I had Makaelthos mad enough to attack me with Mysteltainne. We clashed in Osiris' tomb and I got my passage to the Nine Hells."

Trynis stared at her own garments.

"Look at me now, Rianne. I'm what you call a "Stalker" an elevated rogue who's beyond your capabilities. I gained this power by bargaining with the Lord of Death's master. With this power I can arrange for a few more things."

Rianne backed away from the stalker. She was no match for this woman. She doubted if anyone was. Trynis was a cold-hearted, calculating monster. She knew everything around her and knew how to use them against her foes. The subltety of her ways was insidious and manipulative as well as displaying a brilliance that would come only from a genius.

"It was pure luck for me to have Makaelthos fall into the Abyss and then rise to paladinhood. Prontera now has a chance of destroying the Lord of Death. If that happens, the Lord of Death's master will have only me to fulfill his plans. More power to me of course but you won't be privy to my other plans, Rianne. The question now is what are you going to do?"

The stalker leaned intently towards Rianne and smiled.

"You failed, Rianne, because you assumed from the very beginning that I was completely obsessed with Makaelthos and that my behavior was degenerating. It's true that one of my goals is to have Makaelthos back but it never really affected my judgment. After all, if I pretend to weaken then all my enemies will come out for me. That included you. The moment Makaelthos left the guild you fell for my trap. Now I offer you a choice. Serve me or die."

Rianne fell to her knees and looked up at the guild mistress.

"Why would you want me to work for you? You know I plan to betray you."

The stalker shook her head. Her long, luxurious, white hair bobbed slightly from the movement.

"Like I said, place a traitor by your side and she will work hard to prove her loyalty. Besides I enjoy matching wits with you. You can substitute for Kallifen since he refused to obey me and attacked Makaelthos. That was not part of the plan. Anyway…"

Trynis leaned back. She had this rogue wrapped around her finger. Like Makaelthos, Rianne Xileria will never escape her shadow.

"You sacrificed your personal retainer so easily…"

Trynis's eyes widened briefly. She did not like being reminded of her personal retainer's loss. Kallifen was a fool. He was supposed to just leave a message that she was in the pyramids. For some strange reason, he decided to engage Makaelthos even though she had warned him that Mysteltainne made the enraged crusader more than a match for him.

"I can sacrifice anyone in NightKnife and still emerge victorious. You don't understand, do you? I am NightKnife; so long as I stand my guild will always be the strongest."

The stalker seemed to stare at empty space.

"There will always be fools who cannot see what I do. They leave my guild and they try to form their own. Some of them have the nerve to think they can use me and steal from my guild. I know who they are, Rianne. You're one of them and Alexstrazos Liakos is another. I can use either of you as I please and you would let me because I can make it so that serving me is your best option. So what will it be, Rianne?"

The rogue bowed her head. She was defeated in everyway…

"I do as you command, Mistress Trynis…"

The stalker nodded and dismissed her subordinate.

'Everything is falling to place. If all goes as planned, I will win Crimson Twilight and I can reshape this world to my will."

Trynis nearly laughed at the concept. First things were first should that happen. She would destroy Eliarainne Sialsanderin and get Makaelthos back. Everything she had been doing was for that ultimate purpose only.


	44. Silmeia Cafilence Part I

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 36: Silmeia Cafilence

Part I: Justice

'Agranias…'

Silmeia Cafilence continued to hold the abysmal knight's hands. It had come to the point where she could feel every sword fighting callous on his palm. The warmth coming from Agranias felt so strange now. Before she would have been comforted by it, now it was just…strange. She never expected such warmth from an abysmal knight. Behind her, Kreizen Xalascent was fast asleep; the hooded girl who was with him slept right beside him. The girl projected her own aura of mystery but Silmeia didn't care about that right now.

'Why must I feel like this?'

The priestess's eyes hardened as she pointed her palm at the sleeping abysmal knight. Her hand glowed brightly as she channeled holy energy through it. The energy threatened to explode the moment she released the impulse that would set it off. Then her eyes softened, causing the light to disappear. Her hand dropped limply to her side.

_"Sister, why do you defend Agranias? Deep inside, you already suspect his true nature, don't you?"_

Lystra's outraged voice echoed inside the priestess's mind. Silmeia clenched her fists. Lystra's apparition was right; from the beginning she had always suspected that something was wrong. She just didn't want to consider it. Agranias was so far from the cruel, hateful, monstrous beings that she wanted so much to destroy. It was impossible that he was an abysmal knight. But then, things changed after that. The longer she knew Agranias…

_"Silmeia, please! Agranias's dark sword has trapped me in this world! You cannot imagine the torment I go through, not only because of his evil but also because he makes me watch as he seduces you!"_

If Lystra's words were true then everything Agranias had done since they met has been nothing more but lies. Ways to trick her into believing him, into falling in love with him. It was too detestable to imagine. Only a truly evil being, someone who stood on equal footing with abominations like Abraxil Sovivor and the Lord of Death, could ever commit such things.

"_I love you, Silmeia. Yes, I did kill your sister, I am an abysmal knight and I did lie to you. I've committed hundreds of sins in the name of the Lord of Death and Glastheim. All of it is unchangeable, just as I cannot change what I feel for you…"_

Silmeia closed her eyes. Was Agranias lying at that point? His voice had been so tender at that time. There was no glibness behind it. Her mind wanted to say yes. It would have been easier for her to believe that he was lying so there would be no reason why she shouldn't incinerate him with the unholy power she was wielding at that time. But she had felt differently than what her mind told her. He wasn't lying. There was no logic behind it but that was what she believed in. What's more, she had felt his love. An emotion so powerful that it had a tangible presence. Agranias's was mixed with intense sorrow and guilt; pain that she herself had always felt.

"_Silmeia…"_

That was Lystra's voice. Silmeia shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the voice that threatened to rip her conscience apart. Lystra had been a source of joy to her ever since their parents died while they were still too young to even be allowed to become novices. Silmeia had worked so hard then just to make sure that despair did not consume the both of them. When Lystra followed her path she had never been more happy and proud. Then the tragedy struck…ever since her younger sister died she had done nothing but blame herself for it. All she wanted was revenge on the foul monster that had caused her this tragedy and when the Lord of Death first arrived in Prontera, she had thought that she could see justice done at last. She believed that the destruction of the Lord of Death and all his abysmal knights would ease her conscience. It would make Lystra's death...less painful.

_"Silmeia…"_

It was Agranias's voice this time. More anguish welled up inside Silmeia's heart. She had felt an attraction to him ever since he first opened his eyes inside the infirmary she brought him to. The attraction kept growing stronger when he fought Gardzen for her. When he comforted her while the church of Prontera burned in the night. When he saved her from Gardzen's lust and protected her from the Dark Lord's plans. During the dark days when everything seemed to have crumbled with Makaelthos's apparent death, all she had to keep her from despairing was Agranias. If he had died now, because of her…there would be no one to save her from the unholy spell she held inside her.

'Why is this happening to me?'

Silmeia shook her head as tears dropped down the sheets of Agranias's bed. The entire infirmary was too quiet. All around her, injured soldiers were fast asleep. The other priests and even the acolytes who were moving about frantically had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion.

_"Justice…"_

Silmeia's eyes widened. The memory seemed vague when it suddenly emerged in her mind. She had heard the voice before. It was raspy yet feminine. It spoke of a quiet person who had experienced so many evils in her life and still continued to strive for good.

_"It is justice that priests experience evil the most…"_

The priestess remembered the face attached to the voice. A name floated to her memory as well.

'Priestess Kerari Phanaea…'

Silmeia finally remembered her mentor. It was Priestess Kerari who had trained her from novicehood to acolytehood. Her mentor was disliked by many of her peers. She was, after all, extremely strict and relentless. A lot of the female acolytes under her were forced to choose some other profession.

_"Did you become an acolyte so you can heal your boyfriend? I have no time for people who want to make dogs of themselves! Get out of my sight! If you want to bring pleasure to men, be a whore!"  
_

Silmeia recalled those words as her mentor used them on other acolytes. They would break down, cry and run away from her. Kerari would then smile and return to her lecture as if she enjoyed turning others away from her path. The acolytes all hated her. She had seemed so evil to them and her appearance seemed to reflect that. She wore an eye patch over her right eye. The long, vertical scar than ran down her forehead, through her right eye and down her chin was the most prominent feature on her face. Her left hand was always covered by a long, leather glove that reached her elbow. Not once did Silmeia remember her taking off her glove. She had once showed them her right eye. The eyelid had been crudely sewn shut. Silmeia closed her eyes and remembered more.

······

_"Before I tell any of you soon-to-be acolytes my name, I want all of you to introduce yourselves and why you want to be an acolyte."_

_The priestess inspected the group of female novices that sat in front of her. As was customary for the church, novices were first instructed with the ways of acolytes before they took the profession. It meant going through a series of lectures and tests. The novices were separated by sex and assigned to veteran priests and priestesses for training. When they reached acolytehood, they would continue to perform with their "mentors" until they were inducted to priesthood. The introductions began as each girl stood up and shared her name and her dreams of acolytehood. It was obvious that the priestess grew quickly bored after the first two novices. She instead focused on the second to the last novice…_

_"I want to become an acolyte so I can heal people!"_

_The priestess didn't even look at the girl who was speaking. She had heard the same lousy reason hundreds of times. Finally the one she'd been observing finally stood up. She had seen this girl before, running from the pronteran guards with stolen fruits in her hands._

_"M-my name is Silmeia Cafilence. I want to become an acolyte because…"_

_Silmeia lowered her head as if she was too embarrassed to continue. The other girls giggled and the priestess leaned closer. This Silmeia was obviously the class's favorite target. Her clothes were shabbier than any of them and her skin, while pale like any pronteran, was streaked with dirt. Suddenly the girl next to her spoke up._

_"The thieves' guilds are in Morocc, Silmeia. You're in the wrong city!"_

_The class burst out laughing at this. Silmeia finally raised her voice indignantly._

_"I want to become an acolyte so I can help in lessening the evil in this world!"_

_The other novice spoke back with contempt her blonde pigtails swinging slightly.  
_

_"You are the evil in this world!"_

_The priestess stopped the exchange with a sharp rap on the table with her fist. A look of satisfaction crossed her face as she glanced at Silmeia. Then she focused on the last girl._

_"Introduce yourself then."_

_The novice stood proudly as she spoke her name. The rest of the class looked up to her in admiration. This girl was the class favorite. Likely considered as the prettiest and richest among them.  
_

_"Unlike thief-girl here, I want to become an acolyte to serve God's will!"_

_The priestess stood up and smiled. The class instinctively shrank back. Their teacher seemed more like a soldier than a priestess. She focused on Silmeia first._

_"You used to steal your food didn't you? You were nearly jailed once for that. Do you regret stealing?"_

_Silmeia bowed her head and nodded. She had to do it to feed her sister. The class giggled again. The priestess then focused on the other novice._

_"Have you ever stolen anything in your life?"_

_The novice proudly shook her head._

_"Never!"_

_The priestess frowned at this._

_"Have you committed anything similar? Have you cheated, lied or perhaps murdered? Have you ever known evil?"_

_The acolyte shook her head again._

"_Never!"_

_The priestess shook her head._

_"Get out of my class…you're completely useless to God. There's no way he'd let someone as pathetic as you do his will!"_

_The novice stared dumbly at the priestess. She was completely shocked. The priestess turned to address the class…_

_"Acolytes and priests are among the foremost of God's servants therefore his enemies are our enemies as well. God is the enemy of evil therefore we are as well..."_

_The priestess stared long and hard at the novice._

_"The basic rule of battle is to know your enemy. If you do not know evil then why the hell should you be trusted with God's will? Hands as dainty as yours cannot hold the sword of good. Good isn't dainty, innocent or naive. It is radiant, glorious and a powerful force that crushes evil."_

······

Silmeia nearly smiled at the memory. It seemed appropriate to her situation now. Yes, she knew evil. She could feel its malevolence swirling inside her. She watched it in the form of the armored monsters that occupied Izlude or the floating skeleton that planned atrocities in Glastheim. Still she fought it. All she received for her dedication was misery. Another memory entered her mind.

······

_"Don't think that as priestesses you will always be basking in the accolades of other people. Sometimes you will receive appreciation but that is not your lot."_

_Kerari Phanaea focused her single eye on her class sternly. No one made a sound. Acolytes and even priests blanched when she turned that eye on them.  
_

_"The lot of those who uphold good as strongly as a priestess is bitter. Your lives will become a dreary slog through the depths of depravity. You will suffer more than anyone. Misery and death will be you companions. No one sees these things more clearly than a priestess. The brighter your faith shines the more it will sink into the hungry pools of evil's darkness."_

_Kerari nodded at Silmeia as she raised her hand._

_"But why? Why do we deserve this when we are the ones who strive so hard for good?"_

_The priestess smiled._

_"Justice, Silmeia. That's why…"_

_When the confused look did not leave Silmeia's face, the priestess sighed and explained further._

_"I thought you'd understand that, Silmeia, but I'll explain it. Justice isn't equality. It's giving something what it truly deserves. Rewards for those to be rewarded and punishment for those who deserve it."_

_The acolyte grew even more confused._

_"Then why would God make us go through so much suffering? Is that what doing his will deserves?"_

_The priestess smiled._

_"Because God is a practical being. The blacker the darkness, the brighter the light he uses to illuminate it. The greatest of priestesses don't bask in the light of adoration and holiness. It would be as pointless as lighting a torch outdoors in the middle of a sunny day. The greatest among us are found in the depths of the most evil places in Rune-Midgard. It's as practical as lighting the same torch inside a cave. Because we are priestesses, bearers of God's light, where evil and suffering congregate so do we…"_

······

'Is it justice that draws me to you, Agranias?'

Silmeia clenched her fists and stared at them. Her fists started to shake. Her nails dug into her skin, causing it to bleed. She heard the sound of the infirmary's doors opening and the sound of armored boots entering.

'I will suffer for love of my sister…'

She heard the same armored boots move behind her. Judging from the sound there were two pairs of those boots. There were two more pairs of lighter footsteps. Unarmored people…

'I will suffer for love of you…'

A voice finally broke the silence of the infirmary. It was stern and cold, a little hesitant but determined.

"Priestess Silmeia Cafilence, by order of the new High Cardinal, you are placed under arrest. Come with us quietly."

The priestess turned around. She was surrounded by two crusaders and two monks. All of them were grim-faced and determined as well as wary. She couldn't blame them. Perhaps they were afraid of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus. It was the same reason they were arresting her as well. It was to be expected as she did cause the deaths of pronteran soldiers in the last battle. Possessed or not, she was to blame.

'I will suffer and die for it. This is my fate…this is justice...'

The priestess held out her hands and the crusaders clamped a heavy pair of elunium manacles on her wrists. The monks positioned themselves behind her and prodded her back to make her move.

Through it all, Agranias never moved…


	45. Silmeia Cafilence Part II

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 36: Silmeia Cafilence

Part II: Suffering

'There are few things more miserable than Prontera now…'

The thought crossed Silmeia's mind without any resistance. Staring at the dank darkness of her cell, all she could think of was misery. Her hands were manacled together with heavy chains. She was in a dungeon for two days now, somewhere beneath Prontera castle. Her arrest was made secret so she doubted that even her closest friends knew that she was in here. For all they knew she was on duty somewhere else. The crusaders and monks who placed her here had told her that the Church had sent out a notice that she was inside the castle for a special ritual where she must not be disturbed. It was all lies. The Church was not letting the public know of her deliberation until they were sure. There was no ritual, only her condemnation in this dark, stone-walled room.

There was no window in her cell to allow even a trickle of sunlight. No one else shared her prison, not even rats. She was all alone…

_"What are you doing here?"_

Silmeia suddenly looked up. The voice startled her not only because she hadn't expected it but also because it sounded so familiar. This voice was…

_"Your voice. Look at me and you'll understand."_

Silmeia looked up. She gasped as she found herself staring at another priestess. This one was wearing tatters of a priestess's garb; she had long, black hair that fell limply all the way to her upper back. She had flashing red eyes that projected a malevolence that reminded Silmeia of Abraxil Sovivor. Her pale skin was marked with strange, horrific tattoos of runic symbols. She looked like…

_"I'm you…after Abraxil has his way of course. More appropriately I am a side of you formed by the infection of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus."_

Silmeia moved away from the horrid image of herself. The malevolent priestess merely smiled and looked at the steel door of the cell. Only a small glimmer of torch light entered the room through the slits of the door.

_"How long has it been when they were showering you with praises? A few weeks? A month perhaps? It certainly did not take long to reverse the situation."_

Silmeia kept her gaze to the floor. Her stomach was rumbling and her throat felt extremely dry. She had not eaten before the battle and when they placed her in this cell, all she got were a few slices of sweet potato and half a glass of water for two days. The crusader who had placed her inside the cell, a man named Rithaln Nezzil, had told her that she was to stand before the newly-appointed council of cardinals while they handed down her punishment. While they deliberated that, she was to stay in the cell and wait. She wasn't even allowed to speak on her behalf because they believed that she was possessed by the evil spell inside her.

"_Do you remember that day you met that abysmal knight? It was a month and a half ago; do you recall your thoughts then? You had thought "There are few sights more glorious than Prontera!" but a while ago there were few things more miserable than it was. It's amusing how things fall apart in such short notice."_

Silmeia finally looked at her evil counterpart.

"I must be going insane if I'm not only seeing you but speaking to you as well. Still, what are you doing here and what do you want?"

The dark priestess smiled again and leaned forward.

_"I just want to speak to you while you experience, perhaps, the darkest days in your life. I'm here on Abraxil's behalf as well. I am so anxious to serve him."_

A look of resolve reflected on Silmeia's eyes. The longing in her counterpart's eyes disgusted her.

"I will never let Abraxil claim his unholy spell."

The dark priestess raised an eyebrow as if perplexed.

_"Oh? But why? What would you rather be doing than taking your place by Abraxil's side? Stay here in Prontera? You have nothing left here. As this day will prove, you really won't have a choice."_

Before Silmeia could reply, her dark version put a finger between her lips and looked at the door.

_"It begins, I will walk with you but they will not see me. Only you will."_

The steel door opened slowly, flooding the room with torch light. Silmeia squinted and stared at the crusader who stood by the entrance.

"The council of cardinals has decided your fate, Silmeia Cafilence, come with me."

Silmeia stood up and walked slowly forward. She was extremely tired from wielding the power of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus the other day. The lack of food and sleep left her feeling weak. The weight of the chains around her wrists sapped more of her remaining strength. The space between her cell and the main hall of Prontera castle was only a good walking distance but it seemed like such a long journey for her…

······

The new council of cardinals, led by its appointed head, Eidathen Karfineis, stared solemnly at Silmeia. The priestess noticed that some of them wrinkled their noses at her appearance. Her long, black hair was disheveled and her garb was damp from the cell. There were tears along the dress, the result of charring from the power of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus.

"Silmeia Cafilence, you have been found guilty of the following crimes against the Church."

The dark priestess who stood beside Silmeia stared at the council and lauged harshly.

_"See how they judge you so quickly. See how they weigh the evil you did for a day against all the good you did for a lifetime and judge you as an abomination."_

The High Cardinal stared contemptuously at Silmeia. His muddy, brown eyes barely disguised the scorn and loathing he was feeling. For a High Cardinal, he was young. Perhaps only around his thirties, yet the weight of his new responsibilities added additional lines on his face.

"You have been found guilty of consorting with the Dark Lord and harboring his evil spells. You have been found guilty of selling your soul to the devils he worships. You have been found guilty of defiling yourself by having relations with the abysmal knight, Agranias. You have been found guilty of killing two hunter sentries with your foul spells. Lastly, you have been found guilty of neglecting your priest division, resulting in the deaths of four of the priests entrusted to your command as well as the deaths of those your division could not support because of disorganization."

The dark priestess stared contemptuously at the council and then shifted her attention to Silmeia.

_"They pile sin after sin on you as if you were Abraxil Sovivor himself. After fighting so hard against the Dark Lord they brand you as his ally. After trying so hard to save lives they brand you as a murderer. See how the Church rewards its faithful."_

Silmeia kept her head bowed as the council passed judgment. She tried to shut out the dark priestess's words but they seemed to echo inside her mind. The High Cardinal continued.

"Your punishment is as follows. You are hereby stripped of your rank as a priestess of the Church. After this decree you are to be taken to the public square of Prontera and flogged so that all of the city may know that the Church tolerates no evil within its ranks. Then you will be subject to the necessary rituals to purge the unholy energy you bear inside you body. Finally you are to be hanged as a war criminal; your remains will be burned to purify this world of your evil. The council of cardinals has decreed."

The crusaders who escorted Silmeia led her outside the palace. By the entrance alone, crowds of citizens had gathered to watch as she was led to the main square. The dark priestess who walked beside her stared at the faces among the crowd. There was not a single sympathetic face in that crowd. Their faces were cold, like that of a marble statues's.

_"Look at them; days ago they always smiled when they saw you. See how they fear and hate you now. All the good you have done means nothing now. All that remains is the evil. Even for those who served in your division."_

Silmeia looked at the crowds. She saw three priestesses among the crowd. It was Airinn and her two friends, Runi and Seila. The look of shame and disappointment in their eyes caused her chest to ache. They were doing nothing to help her. To them she was an evil priestess who led them in order to corrupt them.

_"Look ahead of you, torment and humiliation is all that is left. This is your lot in Prontera. That is, it will be for the last days of your life…"_

The two crusaders attached chains to Silmeia's manacles and linked them to the marble floor of the main square. Another crusader stepped forward. He was holding a scourge in his hand, a long piece of leather that was split to many ends that were covered with barbs. One of her two escorts slit the back of her dress in two, showing her back. Silmeia closed her eyes and braced herself.

_"Feel every sting of it. Nothing more but metaphors for the hate this city feels for you. What response does it merit if not hate as well? Learn from this experience and realize what Prontera truly deserves from you."_

Silmeia gasped as the barbs first struck her back. The pain ran down her back like fire. At once she felt something warm and sticky run down her back. Another lash from the scourge brought her to her knees. She saw some of her blood spray to the marble floor. The priestess cried out by the third lash. The crowd looked on silently. Neither mercy nor pity showed in their faces. The lashing continued. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she cried out with each lash of the scourge. She struggled to break free from the chains but the cold, elunium links held her unmercifully. Blood sprayed on the pavement with each lash. The crusader continued to strike her mercilessly. From the corner of her eyes Silmeia saw the man smile briefly.

_"He's enjoying this. Do you want to know why? Men often despise what they cannot attain. The more unattainable it is the more despised it becomes. To him you are the most desirable and despicable woman in the world. This is what love becomes after all; pain and blood. Hate them; this is the only way for you. Hate them and I will consume them all for you."_

Thirty lashes burned on Silmeia's back. Blood dripped down her dress and from the scourge. Her back was marred with vicious wounds that dribbled blood and burned with intense pain. The crowd shook its head grimly. The lashing finally stopped when former priestess collapsed face-first to the ground. Before she lost lost consciousness, the crusader who was flogging her saw her lips move.

"I won't…"

······

Several monks and crusaders also guarded the body of Agranias. They had moved him to one of the cells inside the castle. As a precaution, the body was chained-wrapped to the solid steel bed. With the sentence of Silmeia Cafilence the council of cardinals was now deliberating on what to do with the abysmal knight.

"I hope they decide to have him quartered. That's what this abysmal knight spy deserves."

"He'll die alright. Just a matter of time…I hope he's awake then. No point in quartering someone when he can't feel it…"

No one among the guards had the nerve to really say what was on his mind. In truth none of them wanted Agranias dead because he was a spy. They wanted him dead because they believed that he was the reason why Silmeia Cafilence consorted with the Dark Lord. When they had first saw him kissing the priestess in the middle of the street, they did not even think of being jealous. They were glad that someone could finally inspire such feelings from the beautiful priestess. Not only that, he was a respectable and reserved man as well as a formidable and dedicated fighter. The two of them seemed so perfect then; a match made in heaven.

As it turned out it was a hell-born match instead. An abysmal knight and a fallen priestess, it was like mixing the Lord of Death with the Dark Lord. A compounding of evil to produce an abomination in Rune-Midgard. It was such a pity too. They had felt their hearts tear apart when Silmeia was being flogged earlier. She was the last person they had expected to be flogged.

"You there! Stop right there!"

One of the crusaders raised his flamberge to challenge the figure that approached them. From the cloak alone they could tell that it was a wizard. A monk approached to inspect the wizard.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

The wizard brushed some of his dark brown hair from his face. His equally dark brown eyes spoke of a determination that would make him fight, if necessary, to get through.

"Let me through. I want to see the abysmal knight."

The guards hesitated for a while.

"No one is allowed to be near him."

The wizard raised his hands.

"Search me if you want, if you are afraid that I will try to escape with him after I wake him up then I assure you that those are not my intentions. I just want to confirm something."

One of the crusaders shrugged.

"Can't see any harm in that..."

The monks concentrated until they were all surrounded by five spheres of light. They pointed their fingers at the wizard and watched him closely.

"If you even begin to cast a spell, we will fire at you all at once. You have a minute but tell us your name first."

The wizard handed over his staff and prepared to enter the room.

"It's Colrenz. Colrenz Caimmis…"


	46. Silmeia Cafilence Part III

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 36: Silmeia Cafilence

Part III: Agony

The torchlight flickered in time with Silmeia's scream. Even as it faded the priests continued chanting and focusing on their target. Three hours had passed since they had chained the former priestess to the marble slab in the center of the dome-shaped room. She was surrounded by eight priests; all of them focusing painful amounts of holy energy at her. After every quarter of an hour of chanting prayers, they would simultaneously cast a specialized version of Holy Light at her. The positive energy coursed through her body instead of striking it, leaving her to convulse violently with each spell. Arcs of white electricity sparked from her skin, sometimes leaving burns on her.

"Please…no more…"

Silmeia was sobbing as she whimpered the words. She did not even have the strength to tug at her chains. The priests ignored her and continued chanting. Another wave of positive energy struck her like a bolt of lightning, causing her to scream once again. Even screaming was of no help, she felt as if she was burning in hell already. The pain ran along her body like a disease, chewing flesh and gnawing bone as it went along. Her skin was burning up and her limbs were twitching uncontrollably.

"The unholy power inside her doesn't seem affected too much by our spell, leader."

"Take heart, brethren, we must persist in our efforts and eventually the spell will be driven away!"

The priests continued their chanting. Silmeia was breathing heavily. She was so weak that she couldn't even open her eyes anymore. Tears kept flowing down her cheeks anyway. There was only the chanting, the darkness and the pain. Suddenly the chanting and the pain disappeared as well. All she could hear was her own voice.

_"How long are you willing to endure this torture? What rankles you inside is that you don't deserve this doesn't it? These fool priests think that they can drive away what Abraxil has set by repeating their paltry spells over and over again. "Take heart" they say, as if tormenting you was a God-sent mission to them. Do you not hate them for this?"_

As soon as the voice stopped the chanting resumed again. Another scream escaped from Silmeia's lips as a wave of sickening, burning pain flowed through her veins. She had lost all sense of time. How long had they been doing this to her? A few hours? Days? They just wouldn't let her die. Still…

"I don't…"

The chanting and the torture went on and on…

······

'I'm sure of it…he's the one who did it. Agranias was the one who stabbed Lystra in the desert.'

Colrenz shut his eyes as the awful memory came back to him. The last few months did nothing to ease the pain of losing Lystra. He had thrown himself into study and war, lashing out against every raydric he saw. Nothing helped. Without Lystra he was just so…lost. No matter what he did, everything seemed so pointless. Finally he was facing the abysmal knight who had caused all of this.

"You're the one…I saw you by the southern gates. You're that abysmal knight…"

Even though the memory was vague, Colrenz still remembered the abysmal knight who towered over Lystra when he found her being attacked by the oasis. He remembered the frustration and panic he felt when his spells did nothing more but to seemingly irritate the abysmal knight. When an entire troop of them came, he remembered seeing the same abysmal knight ride at the head of them. His armor was more ornate than the others. While some of them wielded axes, bows and spears, he alone wielded the original weapon of the abysmal knights, a massive, two-handed, double-edged sword of black metal. During the battle by the south gates, he saw Agranias wield the same weapon as he fought.

'I can't do anything to harm you now…but I will have my revenge!'

Colrenz glared at the sleeping abysmal knight and then shifted his gaze to the monks who kept their fingers pointed at him. If they released their spirit spheres, he was likely going to end up dead.

"Your minute's up, wizard, leave the room at once!"

Colrenz nodded and walked away. He already had a plan to get the abysmal knight under his power.

'Wait and see, Lystra, I'll avenge you soon!'

With that, the wizard retrieved his staff and walked away. There was nothing more he could do at the moment.

······

Throughout the blackness and the pain, Silmeia felt her body strike the cold, stone floor of her cell when the crusaders finally threw her in. Her "session" was over for the day. She knew that tomorrow she was to experience the same thing until the Church was satisfied. When that happened, she was to be hanged.

_"A bleak present and an even bleaker future…Face it; you will die after all this suffering. It is pointless to endure. Give up; no one wants to feel pain, certainly not the kind you have experienced this day. Stop pretending and let your true feelings show; hate them all, desire their demise. If you do, I will stop this pain you endure. No one will hurt you anymore…"_

Silmeia lay still inside her cell. Her back still burned and bled from the flogging. All of her body was trembling in pain and exhaustion. She had an acute feeling that there was a small plate of scraps along with a glass of water by the bench of her cell. She had no strength to eat or even to open her eyes. All she wanted was to sleep but the pain denied her even that. The tiniest amount of strength she had left went to her voice and her lips.

"I won't…"

Some time passed by. Silmeia was not sure how long she lay on the floor. Suddenly the door opened, she felt a pair of armored hands grasp her and turn her face first. She recognized the voice as the one that belonged to her lead crusader jailer, Rithaln Nezzil.

"I know you can hear me. Listen closely; you know what's in store of you so I'm here to make you a deal…"

Silmeia couldn't even reply. She just lay there limply as if she was dead already.

"Too tired are we? Let me say it anyway. I can smuggle you out of this godforsaken dungeon and then out of Prontera. I can set you free and I can make it appear you had died so no one will bother coming after you. All you have to do is sleep with me…"

Silmeia forced her eyes to open. Through her blurry vision, she could see her distorted image smile.

_"There is no honor or righteousness among your captors. See how this man sins to make you sin. There is no end to your humiliation here. He is willing to trade your defilement for a moment of pleasure."_

Before Silmeia could reply, she felt an armored hand touch her leg. Another hand went to her chest and pressed against it softly.

"Don't make a mistake. I can take you right now and you wouldn't resist. But I don't want just that. I want you to say yes and I want you to enjoy it as much as I will. Do this and you are free…"

The dark priestess laughed; a slow, derisive laughter that did not even show amusement, only contempt.

_"This man was too afraid to admit his feelings for you before. Now that he has you under his power he resorts to bargaining and threats like a brutish animal. This is how you are truly appreciated here; nothing more but an object to be lusted after. He deserves a fate worse than death! Show him your hate and let it destroy him!"_

Silmeia tried to push the crusader away. He only laughed at her weak attempts and set her down.

"Still no? Another day with those priests will have you looking forward to my visit. Good night, Silmeia Cafilence."

The cell door closed, leaving Silmeia face up on the stone floor. Her dress was tattered now. Her skin was covered with burns and wounds. Her voice was ragged from screaming. More tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I…won't…hate…them…"

Silmeia's eyes closed again. Soon she couldn't even feel the pain of her injuries as she lost consciousness.

······

_"Osiris…dear…"_

_The weak, sad voice woke Silmeia up at once. Her eyes widened as she looked around her. She was inside a tomb of some sort. All around her, priests were running for their lives. _

_"Osiris!"_

_One voice rose above the cries of fear. Silmeia focused her attention on the one who shouted. She found herself staring at a priestess. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare. The woman looked like a priestess at first glance but she seemed to be something greater. She was dressed in a garb similar to a priestess's, only much grander. It was red, with a white cross on the chest. A band of white cloth was wrapped around her midsection while more white cloth extended from the cuffs of her dress. In front of her was the powerful figure of a mummy. It had a crown on its head and its eyes glowed with a fierce red light. _

_'Osiris…what is he doing here? What am I doing here?'_

_Silmeia looked around her some more. Finally, she recognized where she was. She was inside the tomb of Osiris deep within the pyramids._

_'A dream…this has to be a dream…'_

_The priestess who faced the mummy spoke again. Her voice was filled with sadness as she spoke._

_"Osiris, my husband…what have they done to you?"_

_The mummy only howled in returned and charged towards the priestess. Its bandaged fist closed in on her only to bounce off from the powerful protective spells around her. Tears trickled down the red-garbed priestess's cheeks. _

_"You've done nothing but suffer for the good of all, husband, and they reward you with this curse. Forgive me…I was so blinded by grief for your loss that I did not see this. Forgive me, my husband, for what I have to do!"_

_The mummy's eyes flashed as it opened its mouth. The voice was unmistakably Osiris'…_

_"Isisssss…"_

_The red-garbed priestess raised her hands; an aura of holy power surrounded her and Osiris. Silmeia squinted as the light intensified. All she could see was the priestess, Isis, as Osiris had called her. Suddenly the red-garbed priestess looked at her and smiled sadly. The light exploded, forcing Silmeia to close her eyes. When she could see again, the red-garbed priestess was gone. All that was left was Osiris' bandaged body, lying on the tomb's stony floor._

_'What's going on? Why am I seeing this?'_

_Silmeia's eyes narrowed as another figure appeared beside her. It was her dark version…_

_"You just witnessed the death of Isis, the last high priestess of Rune-Midgard. In order to seal her husband's mummy in his tomb, she sacrificed herself to cast the necessary spell."_

_The dark priestess grinned fiercely, revealing long, pointed teeth._

_"It is the spirit of Isis, she's finally moving against Abraxil. But all she's done is further showing you the misery that is the fate of even a mighty high priestess. Your lot will be worse than this, come then, wake up and realize it…"_

_The image of the tomb vanished slowly vanished along with the dark priestess…_

······

The domed room reverberated with Silmeia's screams once more. She was chained to the same slab and exposed to even greater spells first thing in the morning. The priests continued chanting and casting their spell over and over. Seeing their spells taking no effect on the evil spell inside the former priestess did not daunt them. Even from where he was, Colrenz Caimmis could hear the screams.

'Perhaps she deserves this…how could she fall in love with the same abysmal knight who killed her sister?'

Colrenz remembered watching Silmeia and Agranias kiss in the middle of the street, right before the final attack on the orc tribes.

'It's up to me to avenge you, Lystra…I won't fail like your sister did…'

The wizard gripped his staff tightly. What he was planning to do was likely to end up getting him killed; still, he had to try! He crushed the butterfly wing in his hand. In a flash, he was gone from his study. In the minute he had inside Agranias's room, he had keyed a butterfly wing to the location, allowing him to teleport to the place by crushing the object. As soon as he arrived he ducked to ensure that the crusader and monk sentries outside the door did not see him.

'Finally, I can do this to you without being bothered…'

Colrenz brought out the dagger he carried. Agranias was among the toughest of all the warriors that he had ever known. Still, even he couldn't survive a slit throat. The wizard placed the dagger by the abysmal knight's throat. All he had to do know was to slash it open. His hands were shaking. Silmeia's screaming was louder now that he was actually inside the castle. The wizard shook his head. He had to do this…

Agranias opened his eyes.

Colrenz stumbled back. His dagger clattered noisily on the floor. The chains around him rattled noisily as he tugged at them. One link snapped loudly when he broke it.

"What the-? Who's in there?"

A crusader opened the door. His jaw dropped as he saw the abysmal knight stand up. The chains clattered to the floor. The chains were strong enough to anchor a ship during a storm but the abysmal knight broke them like bits of string.

"It's the abysmal knight! He's awake!"

Agranias looked around him. He was unarmored and weaponless. In front of him were a surprised wizard, several crusaders and monks. He paused briefly and tried to remember what was happening.

"I am Agranias, captain of the abysmal knights…I was sent here to…"

The abysmal knight looked at the drawn swords and raised fists that surrounded him. Another scream echoed through the hall. The screams were…annoying him.

"I was sent here to kill you all…"

No emotion flickered within Agranias's black eyes. A crusader stepped forward to slash at him. He caught the blade with one hand and squeezed. The oridecon shattered from the force. Before the crusader could even gape at his broken weapon, Agranias's fist swung forward, striking the man on the jaw. Blood spattered on the monks and other crusaders as the jaw flew from the man. Agranias grabbed the handle of his saber and concentrated. The weapon transformed into a massive, black-bladed weapon.

Soon the hall was echoing not just with Silmeia's screams but with that of Agranias's guards. Colrenz raised his staff; this was his only chance to destroy Agranias. Suddenly, the abysmal knight withdrew his sword from a dead monk and looked around.

"That screaming…"

The abysmal knight stood up in time as two monks began tracing symbols in the air. Energy surged around them as their spirit spheres vibrated. The shouted at the same time and dashed forward, their fists glowing with power. They struck Agranias on the chest at the same time…

Agranias flinched slightly as he was pushed backward by the blows. His feet skidded against the marble floor for a short distance before stopping. His dark sword flickered in the air as he dashed forward. Colrenz halted in his spell casting. Agranias was gone long before the headless monks dropped to the ground…

'Silmeia…he's going after Silmeia!'

Colrenz ran as well. He had no idea what had happened to Agranias but he had to stop him from reaching the former priestess.


	47. Silmeia Cafilence Part IV

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 36: Silmeia Cafilence

Part IV: Agranias

_'Kill them all, Agranias. Make it so that when this week is over, all I have to do is to ride triumphantly through Prontera's streets.'_

The captain of the abysmal knight troop nodded to acknowledge his lord's order. His dark blade whipped about, slicing one crusader's right foot off from the ankle. Before the man could even collapse, the black blade completed its circular slash, slicing off the crusader's left foot before cutting off his head. His stride did not even slow momentarily when a blast of light struck him on the chest. With a flick of his wrist he hurled his dark sword at the priest. The spinning blade struck the priest at the waist and slashed right through before imbedding itself on a wall before vanishing. The priest's upper and lower halves fell to the marble floor forming a puddle of blood where it landed. Agranias concentrated on his right hand. Once more, he was holding his dark blade.

"That screaming…is so annoying…"

The abysmal knight strode forward. Barefooted, he stepped on a monk's outstretched arm, crushing the hand with a twist of his foot. Three crusaders, three monks and a couple of priests lay dead before him but he was not even wounded from the fight. He looked around, trying to ascertain the source of the screaming that was grating on him.

_"I created you to be the perfect soldier, Agranias. Able to charge against any pack of elves, be they a group of knights, wizards, priests, and hunters…no profession can stand against you. I truly believe that I have achieved my goal. You are the strongest, the fastest and the most cunning of all warriors and you are perfectly obedient as well."_

The voice of his creator, Meil'then Sovivor, in his memories only spurred Agranias on. He remembered fighting for Glastheim's cause. Slaughtering thousands of elves and putting their cities to the torch. Those were in the past now. He served only the Lord of Death in the present. His enemies may be of his own race but the difference is only that their ears were not pointed.

'There is no need to question why I am here…everywhere I go, my goals are the same. I have been sent here to exterminate these people.'

The words made perfect sense to the abysmal knight as he thought them. Even though he was alone, practically naked and surrounded, he would kill everyone inside this castle as per his orders.

"Stop right there, abysmal knight!"

Agranias looked ahead of him. His black eyes revealed no emotion whatsoever. It was almost as if he had two empty holes instead of irises. In front of him was another crusader. Perhaps it was the captain of the guard already.

"Do you lead the guards here?"

The abysmal knight's voice was even, almost mechanical from the lack of emotion. The crusader was momentarily taken aback. It finally dawned on him that he was going to fight this abysmal knight all by himself. Even though this Agranias was wearing only a plain, black, cotton shirt and pants, he still stood at least seven feet off the ground. The muscles on his chest and arms rippled against the cloth of his garments and his black-bladed sword looked awfully sharp. The hesitation passed though. All he needed was a good hit with his sword and the abysmal knight would fall.

"I do, I am Rithaln Nezzil, "Sir" Agranias, and I'll make you pay for defiling Silmeia Cafilence!"

Agranias did not as much as flinch upon hearing the name, even though it sounded vaguely familiar to him. The crusader charged at him with his flamberge swinging in a wide arc. He evaded it easily enough. He stared at the blade as it whistled past his face, missing the skin by an inch. The crusader snorted and swung again but Agranias stepped inside the swing, causing the inside of Rithaln's arm to strike his shoulder ineffectively.

"You're too slow and your balance falters when you follow through with your first swing."

Agranias pushed the crusader back with his shoulder and stepped back. Furious, Rithaln charged again, suddenly the dark sword flickered in front of him. He didn't pay much attention to it though as he swung his flamberge vertically at the abysmal knight. Agranias stepped back again as Rithaln followed his attack up with a horizontal slash. Both swings missed…

"You're all talk, Agranias! You haven't made a single attack and you're-!"

Rithaln's vision suddenly dimmed and he lost balance. That was when he heard the heavy, dripping sound of blood spattering on the floor. He looked at his feet and found it covered in blood. His eyes widened in horror as he looked for the source. Both his wrists were bleeding heavily. A diagonal cut, nearly an inch in width and the lenght of his entire forearm split Rithaln's wrists. Even a novice could tell he was going to die in the next few seconds.

"You-!"

Agranias looked on impassively as the crusader staggered towards him. The fight was over and he wasn't even breathing hard. The dark sword flickered in front of him again and the crusader's arms fell to the ground. Another flicker and a headless corpse lay before him.

"That screaming…"

Agranias's black eyes narrowed as another scream filled the hallway. He was getting sick and tired of that constant wailing. He had to put a stop to it before it drove him to distraction and that must never happen. Once he lost his focus he would commit mistakes and mistakes were simply intolerable for someone like him.

······

While Agranias slaughtered the guards in the hallway towards the purification chambers, Colrenz followed from behind. He was tempted to cast a spell while the fight was going on but when he saw the abysmal knight slaughter a pair of monks and less than a minute, he decided to make sure that the lone spell he would probably be able to cast before that dark sword was upon him would be enough to exact revenge for Lystra. He wasn't going to get another spell if his first one failed. Agranias was moving so fast that he could close the distance between them before Colrenz could even twitch a finger.

'He's a monster…if he barges into that purification chamber, even he will get destroyed by the priests in there…'

Colrenz continued to follow silently. He wondered why Agranias never noticed him but he had to wait for the right opportunity.

······

Agranias pushed the doors wide open with ease. It did not matter to him that they were locked and made of thick wood. He knew that he was being followed by a wizard but he was too much of in a hurry to pay much attention to his hidden enemy. With a brief glance he could already tell the capabilities of the wizard. The development muscles on the forearm, wrist and fingers told him just how fast this wizard could cast a spell powerful enough to harm him. The wizard was no threat, his casting speed was not sufficient to beat the time Agranias would take to dash forward and kill him. Finally, he found the source of the annoying wailing. Inside the room were eight priests. They were surrounding a solid, marble slab where a priestess was manacled to.

"You…you were the one who was screaming…"

Agranias did not mind the shouts of alarm followed by the chanting of prayers that his presence evoked among the priests. Meil'then Sovivor created him to be able to resist all but the spells of the most powerful spell casters. These priests were not strong enough to penetrate his innate magical defense.

"A-Agranias…"

The priestess looked weakly at Agranias and tried to get a better view. It was apparent that even that caused her a lot of strain. She had the look of someone in great pain. The abysmal knight's eyes narrowed in fury as a blast of holy light exploded on his chest. The priests had enclosed themselves in individual safety walls and were casting their offensive spells already. The waves of holy light they hurled at him did't even slow his approach.

"Agranias don't…"

The abysmal knight did not listen to the fading voice of the priestess. He strode towards one priest and slashed with his dark sword. The blade sliced neatly through the near-transparent wall of force around the priest and plunged into his chest. There was a crashing sound of glass breaking when the safety wall dissipated. The other priests gaped in horror. One of them edged closer to the marble slab.

"Concentrate! We fight on the side of good! This abysmal knight won't win if we focus our spells on him!"

The head priest's words boosted his men's morale. The chanting continued as more blasts of light struck Agranias. Suddenly, a barrage of fiery bolts struck him from behind. The wizard who had been following him had decided to make his move. He didn't even flinch from the onslaught as he continued to stare at Silmeia.

"I've killed you before."

Agranias remembered where he had last seen this priestess. He recalled being in the desert his troop. He remembered stabbing the priestess in the chest.

_"It's because I chose to make him worthy. He is my friend; that is enough reason…"_

Several, massive crosses of light appeared on the floor beneath Agranias but before they could even explode, he was already gone. There was another crashing sound as a priest dropped dead. Agranias stood over the body and concentrated on the battle. There were only six priests left and a wizard. Even after the barrage of spells that struck him, he was hardly even singed. His focus suddenly shifted back to the priestess. She was struggling to break free from her manacles but she couldn't even lift her arms.

"Agranias…stop…"

The abysmal knight charged again. His dark sword was nearly invisible when he waved it about. It cut through safety walls as if they were walls of fragile crystal. Two more priests dropped dead. Explosions of white light filled the room but none of them even came close to hitting him. Finally he decided that it was time to get rid of the wizard who was being such a bother.

"Agranias, stop!"

A burst of brilliant energy exploded from the center of the room. Agranias heard the metallic sound of chains breaking. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"Agranias…no more…"

The priestess suddenly stood up. She was surrounded by a nimbus of white light. The other priests fell back. Compared to the priestess, their spells seemed like guttering candles being held up to the sun. Even Colrenz froze at the sight. Agranias, on the other hand, seemed to get even more irritated.

"You speak my name as if you've known me for so long…I do not know you…"

Even though he said that, Agranias felt his chest ache when a look of great sadness crossed the priestess's face. She took a step towards him. All around him, the priests and even the wizard seemed unimportant. They were shouting something but he couldn't hear it. It was as if all his senses focused on the priestess only.

"I know you, Agranias. To me that's what's important. That I know you and I love you. You've forgotten about me, yet…"

Agranias stepped back. The pain in his chest increased. More memories came to him. Once more he heard the voice of his creator, Meil'then Sovivor.

_"Love is not for you, Agranias. It is not for your black gauntlets to hold for if you did, you will inevitably crush it. Treat it like a fragile flower or a crystalline figurine. Something to be admired from afar yet never to be touched…"_

The abysmal knight stepped back and into a priest's Magnus Exorcismus. A massive cross of light exploded under him but he scarcely even felt it.

"Love is…not for me…"

The priestess walked towards him; the nimbus around her increased in intensity, forcing Agranias to squint.

"That's not for you to decide. It's for you because I choose to make it for you…"

Agranias's eyes widened.

_"Because I chose to make him worthy…"_

Those few words flooded Agranias's mind with all sorts of questions. The questions he had asked when he killed the priestess. Questions that had tormented him after his terrible deed.

'What is choice? Why would anyone choose to die for someone else? What does love do to you or for you? What is kindness? What is mercy? What is the greater good?'

Agranias started screaming. A loud, confused and anguished scream that made the priests cower in terror. Meil'then's words came to him but they didn't seem to make any sense…

_"Mercy is not for you, never show mercy to anyone or your mission will fail. Kindness is not for you, it will make you weak and Glastheim needs you strong. The greater good for you is Glastheim's goal for you…"_

The abysmal knight fell to his knees.

"No love, no mercy, no kindness…"

Agranias's words were barely audible. Then he raised his voice from a whisper to a shout.

"How could you have ever called me perfect? Answer me now, Meil'then!"

Agranias looked at his hands. Everything was coming back to him. Why he was in this castle. Why the priestess's screaming angered him so much.

"I don't have anything. All I have are gaping holes inside me…"

Silmeia's eyes brimmed with tears as she put her arms around Agranias.

"Then I'll fill them for you. Agranias…"

Finally, a voice broke through the silence that the light from Silmeia seemed to emanate…

"No!"

Colrenz's angry figure emerged from the light.

"Even if you do, I'll never forgive him! He will always be a murdering abysmal knight! There is no compassion in him!"

Silmeia raised her arms protectively over Agranias. Colrenz froze; he had seen this before…

_To the wizard's surprise a warp portal opened before him. Before he could react, the priestess pushed him in before the portal quickly closed. The priestess collapsed, she had opened a portal with the last of her energies and she hadn't the strength to maintain it. The abysmal knights surrounded her._

The positions had reversed. This time, it was Colrenz who saw himself as a monster that the priestess defended against. Some of the rage left him. He was no abysmal knight. He was not heartless and cruel.

"_Colrenz…please stop…"_

The wizard's eyes widened. There was another priestess who stood protectively even ahead of Silmeia. It was…

"Lystra…"

The priestess's expression was not vengeful. Colrenz saw only pity in those eyes. Pity, he imagined, that did not reflect in his eyes right now.

"_Don't hurt him anymore, Colrenz. He's suffered so much ever since he slew me. Much more than any physical hurt you could inflict on him. I don't want to see him or my sister in any more pain."_

Colrenz felt a tear escape his eyes. His hands ceased crackling with energy as he lowered his arms. What was the point of revenge if your reason for seeking it was against it?

"Have you forgiven him already, Lystra?"

The ghostly priestess nodded. The calmness in her expression seemed to ease the pain in Colrenz's chest.

"_I forgave him ever since I saw the face beneath his helmet fill with regret."_

The wizard bowed his head. More tears escaped his eyes. Ever since Lystra died he had remained where he was. He had surrounded himself with hate for the abysmal knights that he refused to see anything else but revenge.

"Then all this time I have been carrying this hate…"

"_It's time to move on, Colrenz. All this time I kept you in the shadow of hate…I'm sorry…"_

Colrenz felt a slight warmth on his cheek as the priestess's hand touched him there. Resolve lit his eyes…

"There's no need to be sorry, Lystra. I've had the opportunity to know love and kindness through you and when you died, all I could think of was hate…It's me who should be sorry…"

The wizard looked at the abysmal knight.

'I was so wrapped up in revenge that I did not see how much he would have suffered…'

Colrenz began to walk away when the light waned and vanished completely. Once more he was standing inside the purification chamber. The wizard whirled to see what had happened.

"Silmeia!"

Agranias looked at the priestess in shock. She seemed to be staring into empty space ahead of her…

"It is…"

The other priests were dumbfounded as the priestess tottered briefly. The strain was too much for her. The flogging, the stay in the dungeon, the purification; now this final burst of energy.

"It is…death…"

The priestess closed her eyes and collapsed into Agranias's arms.


	48. Silmeia Cafilence Part V

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 36: Silmeia Cafilence

Part V: High Priestess

"I am…dead?"

Silmeia looked around her. She could see nothing but darkness now. A moment ago, she had felt her heart slow down as her vision darkened. She was sure that it was the end of her then…

_**"You're not dead but you're quite close…"**_

Silmeia looked around her. There was something very calming and familiar about the voice. She was sure she had heard it before. It was…

"High Priestess Isis?"

A bright light suddenly burst in front of Silmeia. She squinted reflexively and stepped back. In front of her stood Isis; she recognized the red garments that differentiated her from other priestesses. Her black hair reached all the way to her waist. It seemed to sway to some breeze that only blew on her. She had bright green eyes and pale skin. Silmeia noticed a lot of similarities between their appearances. The radiance seemed to come from within Isis; a bright light that hurt her eyes.

**_"Priestess Silmeia…"_**

Silmeia looked away in shame. She once responded so easily to the title but now she didn't deserve it anymore.

"I'm not a priestess anymore…"

_**"That's not for you to decide."**_

Silmeia clenched her fists tightly. She couldn't stop them from trembling…

"The Church has removed my-"

_**"It's not for them to decide either."**_

Silmeia raised her voice in frustration. High Priestess Isis was providing her with nothing but more doubts about herself.

"Then who's supposed to? You? The people I served?"

_**"God."**_

Silmeia choked back some bitter words. Instead she kept her voice low and chose her words carefully. Resentment threatened to explode from her. All her doubts and frustrations were bubbling near the surface of her being but still, she held them back because she held the priestess in front of her with great awe and respect.

"God has left me by myself."

_**"Truly? When was God with you then?"**_

Silmeia looked at her palms. When had God been with her? She was so sure back then. Every time healing energy flowed from her, the presence was there. Every time she failed to save someone, she could feel the immense disappointment because it was like failing before God.

_**"Was God expecting you to succeed?"**_

More outrage filled Silmeia.

"Was he expecting me to fail then?"

_**"He was expecting you to give."**_

"I did give! I give everything I have each time I am faced with a dying person! Over and over until I nearly kill myself trying. And I still fail!"

_**"Then you've already done what was expected of you."**_

"What?"

_**"You don't understand, do you? It's the reason all these things happen to you. It's why Sangius Magnus Exorcismus resides in your heart and why you remain trapped between loving and hating Agranias."**_

Silmeia stared at the high priestess in front of her. There was no trace of anger or even a stern attitude on Isis's face. She was completely calm as she looked at her. More resentment welled up inside Silmeia's chest. How could anyone be so calm when faced with so much doubt?

'How could you be so calm when you know that your husband walks the world as a mummy? How could you smile when you look at the state of the empire you ruled with him for so long?'

The resentment behind the thoughts was so strong that Silmeia almost said them out loud. The fate of high priestess Isis was a sad one. She had fought hard to save her husband from the undead form he was given when Anubis and his priests failed their resurrection ritual. She had paid with her life but all she accomplished was to lock him in his tomb for more than a thousand years.

"Tell me then. What do I don't understand?"

_**"What are priests?"**_

Almost impulsively Silmeia voiced out her answer. Even before she finished she already felt that she was wrong. There was only darkness around her but there was a powerful presence all around her. She felt the disappointment from that presence almost at once. It reflected on the saddened but expectant expression on Isis's face.

"Servants of God…"

**_"Everyone is a servant of God, Silmeia; knights, blacksmiths, monks, wizards…everyone. God didn't create anyone who is not supposed to serve him. True, there are those who stray from this purpose…that's what sin is. What separates priests from other servants of God?"_**

Silmeia was silent. The first answer was her spells but it occurred to her that that was not the answer expected from her. Every profession had its own set of skills. It was supposed to be more than that. Something that priests do more…

"I…"

**_"You don't really know do you? Most priests are content in believing they alone are the servants of God. The live and die carrying that burden, all along thinking that no one else carries the burden they do. Many die ignorant, others in anguish. Some resent their self-imposed tasks and throw down their burden in disgust. Which among the three will you become, Silmeia?"_**

Silmeia felt herself shake. Was she starting to resent her chosen profession? Did she regret even becoming a priestess? Her teacher, Kerari Phanaea, warned her of this fate in the earliest days of her acolyte training. She had been offered a chance to back away, to choose another profession. She had clung to her choice for so long that it seemed more out of stubbornness, rather than faith, that made her continue.

"I don't know…"

**_"Then let me put you to the test and find out…"_**

Isis raised her hand and smiled gently. There was something in her expression now that hinted quiet confidence. As if she was sure of the results. It was the last thing Silmeia saw before a burst of light exploded from the high priestess's palm. Soon, all she saw was the burst of light…

······

"Silmeia!"

Agranias's cry of anguish echoed inside the room. Colrenz was dumbstruck. As he looked at what had happened. Silmeia was unconscious in Agranias arms. The other priests were cowering by the walls. The abysmal knight blocked the only exit from the room and seeing what had just happened. They were sure that the black-armored being would slaughter them all.

"Agranias…is she dead?"

The abysmal knight shook his head.

"No, not yet…but she's-"

Silmeia's eyes suddenly opened but they were not the dark brown orbs than Agranias was accustomed to. They were glaring, fiendish red eyes.

"I'm fine, Agranias…"

The abysmal knight's eyes widened in surprise; the expression changed to horror, though, as soon as he realized how it happened. Silmeia's eyeslooked as if they were stained with blood.

"You are-!"

Colrenz stepped back. From Agranias's reaction alone, he could tell that something was terribly wrong. Sure enough, Silmeia stood up with barely an effort. She spat out some blood and grinned at the cowering priests. Red, furious eyes stared hatefully at the priests.

"In fact, I've never felt better in my life!"

Agranias jumped back and raised his sword.

"Who are you?"

Silmeia didn't even glance at the abysmal knight.

"I have a lot of names, Agranias. Abraxil Sovivor called me "Perfected Genocide", Osiris called me "Abraxil's greatest sin" and the elves called me "Incarnate Hate". You can call me as you want but my true name is Sangius Magnus Exorcismus; "The great exorcism of blood" in your language. Finally, I have enough strength to manifest…"

Silmeia pointed a finger at one priest. A small jolt of red electricity flew from it and struck the priest on the arm. Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror and he started to clutch his head and scream in horror. Every vein in his body seemed to expand as crimson lightning surged through him. In less than a minute he started to run towards the other priests before exploding in a massive fountain of blood, bones and gore. The blood splashed over the other priests who suddenly began to show the same symptoms…

"My God, what is that?"

Colrenz quickly raised an ice wall around the priests. They screamed horribly before exploding. Their blood covered the walls, the ceiling and the floor in thick, sticky, crimson liquid. Silmeia laughed and looked at her palms.

"After being dormant for so long I've developed my power to the point that incubation lasts less than a few minutes! You remember how I used to be, right, Agranias?"

The abysmal knight stood over Colrenz protectively. He kept his sword up and circled the priestess, motioning the wizard to stay behind him.

"Don't touch the blood or you'll be infected too…"

Colrenz did not keep his eyes of "Silmeia" as he whispered sharply to Agranias.

"What in the world is happening? What is that spell she's using? What's happened to her?"

Agranias's eyes narrowed in recollection.

"What have you done to Silmeia?"

The "priestess" laughed harshly and raised both her arms as if presenting herself.

"I am Silmeia! You can no more separate me from her any more than you can separate yourthe past Agranias from yourself, abysmal knight! When Anaestra Cafilence traveled to Glastheim with her husband, she accidentally found me in my dormant state. When she touched me I transferred to her and when she gave birth a year later, she gave birth to me!"

Colrenz suddenly spoke up.

"I saw Lystra do that as well! Are you saying that there's more of you?"

"Silmeia" smiled malevolently at the wizard.

"A minor portion of my power went to her. I must thank you, Agranias, for killing her and completing me…"

Colrenz's hands crackled with spell energy. He looked to Agranias for answers.

"You've faced this before. What is it and how do we deal with it?"

Agranias positioned himself by the entrance.

"This is Sangius Magnus Exorcismus. I have seen it used only once during the elves' last stand. There used to be an hour of "incubation time" before the spell manifests. Abraxil once called it a "spell virus". It functions like one, only much more powerful…"

Colrenz kept behind the abysmal knight. There was no way he was going to let the red electricity or the blood touch him. Agranias's voice hardened with resolve.

"If it gets out to the city, Prontera will become desolated in less than a day. For humanity's sake we must kill it here."

Colrenz's voice faltered.

"But it's also Silmeia…"

Agranias did not speak again.

······

"Silmeia!"

Silmeia opened her eyes and found herself inside a torch-lit tunnel. She quickly looked at her surroundings and gasped. She was inside the pyramids once again. This time she was inside the huge tunnels of the minoruses. Sure enough, one of the towering, horned creatures loomed from a distance and began to close in.

"Silmeia, I need healing…"

Silmeia looked ahead of her. At once her eyes widened in surprise. It was Eliarainne! She was clad in battered full plate and was panting in exhaustion. Several dead minorii lay dead ahead of her. Blood flowed from a large cut to her head and several body wounds. Her left arm was broken as it fell limply to her side.

'I remember this…'

Silmeia recalled the minorus rebellion three years ago. Her division and Eliarainne's, along with other divisions, were sent to the pyramids to suppress an uprising from the minorii who lived there. During one excursion to the tunnels, they were ambushed by minorii and were forced to retreat. A squad of knights were separated though and Eliarainne went back to get them out. Silmeia had gone along only to find most of the knights dead. They saved the few remaining but had to fight through several minorii to get out.

"Hurry, Silmeia!"

Silmeia concentrated on a healing spell. Eliarainne was in no condition to fight a fresh minorus. If she wasn't healed, it was likely that she was going to die fighting. She tried to make the healing flow to the knight but nothing came out.

"Silmeia?"

The bewilderment in Eliarainne's voice started to panic Silmeia. She tried again but no healing came out…

"Silmeia!"

The urgency was rising now. The minorus was closing in. Eliarainne backed up. A blow from the bull-man's hammer would kill her outright in her condition. Still, Silmeia could not heal her.

"Silmeia!"

There was desperation this time. The hammer came crashing down. Suddenly, Silmeia pushed Eliarainne away and placed herself in front of the strike. The knight gasped in horror and…

Everything vanished into darkness…

**_"Why did you do that?"_**

Silmeia was facing Isis once again. The smile on the high priestess told her that she wasn't disappointed.

"I couldn't let her die because I couldn't heal her…"

**_"As soon as that minorus kills you, it would go after her and kill her too. Your sacrifice only means a few seconds of life for your friend. Why did you have to do that?"_**

Silmeia closed her eyes. She had wanted to believe that she had acted out of impulse. It would make explaining it a lot simple. But she knew that Isis would never accept that for an answer. Besides, deep down, there were reasons for doing such things. In truth, impulse itself was not impulsive. There was always a reason for any sudden action.

"I could never bear the thought of standing by and watching her die."

**_"Is that your pride as a priestess? Could you never accept having failed as someone who was responsible for your friend?"_**

Silmeia's voice rose in indignation.

"No! It's because without healing, I had only my life to give and I was willing to give it!"

**_"Have you ever thought of that before? Or did you dismiss it as something any priestess would do as a duty?"_**

Silmeia was silent again.

"I…"

**_"Everyone is a servant of God, Silmeia. They are given the skills to serve their purpose in this world. A priest is someone who looks upon his fellow servants with compassion, looks to God and asks for the gift to help them. In response, God gives them the gift of healing and divine magic."_**

Isis put a hand on Silmeia's shoulder…

**_"Divine magic, Silmeia, is a gift. To be shared with others. To be given to them as a gift. Have you ever seen anyone fail at giving? It's impossible…"_**

Silmeia clenched her fists…

"Are you saying that the intention should suffice when I fail? When someone dies, am I supposed to say "I tried"?"

The grip on Silmeia's shoulder tightened. A small trace of anger crept into Isis's voice. That was when Silmeia remembered who she was talking to. This was the wife of Osiris, who gave everything she had until she died and still accomplished nothing more but to temporarily seal her husband's undead form in his tomb.

**_"Have you ever done that, Silmeia? Have you ever made a half-hearted attempt to save someone and then walked away when they died? Never! You've torn at your own soul for all the healing energy you have. You've shed your blood and tears and put all your effort in for complete strangers."_**

More passion filled Isis's every word.

**_"After you've done so much and still failed, who is supposed to be blamed? When you've given everything only to watch them die or be cursed, whose fault is it? Is it still yours? Was it wrong to try so hard in the first place? Is it God's? Should you doubt why people die then? You have your faith, Silmeia; faith, not in your divine magic but its source. All that is expected is that you do give what you have. Share the gift as much as you can. Let God decide whether you should fail or not. This is your faith, the faith to trust in what must happen in the end, the faith the all priests share."_**

Silmeia looked away; it was hard to accept Isis's words even though they were completely true. Isis continued to speak.

**_"It is the nature of priests to continue giving when others would give up on people. Our faith pushes us on as servants of God. I sacrificed everything for the people of Morocc, all that I had for passing lip service from them. All I had for solace were my faith and Osiris. Then, even he was taken from me and I was still had to give. All that I had left then was my life. You; you also gave everything you had. In reply, people arrested you, tortured you and sent you to die. Now, you have only your life, would you be willing to give it now? Would you use it for these people?"_**

Silmeia's eyes narrowed with resolve. She would not hate the people of Prontera even when they did this to her. If she would not hate then...

"I would…"

**_"Why?"_**

"Because it's my gift to share; this doesn't depend on what they are or what they did. It depends on nothing but my faith and my gift."

Isis smiled at the reply.

**_"You understand now, why you put up with the humiliation, pain and death. You understand why you do not reject a priest's sad lot. With this knowledge would you still say that God has abandoned you? Would you still say that you are not a priestess?"_**

Silmeia choked back tears as she answered. It was much clearer now. All she needed as a reminder of why she was doing this.

"No. I am a priestess so long as I share God's gift. Without regards to how those I share it with act towards it. I am a priestess so long as I do God's will and in truth, every failure I make in that is already forgiven."

**_"There is new conviction in your words, Silmeia. Still, something holds you back; something about yourself that you cannot reconcile with your faith. Once more, I will have you test you about that."_**

Isis raised her hand again and another flash of light enveloped Silmeia.

······

"You hope to contain me here? A hundred elf priests tried that and I showered the Payon caves with their infected blood! Nothing can stop me now!"

The arrogant look on Sangius Magnus Exorcismus's face reflected its contempt for Agranias's plan. The abysmal knight looked at the wizard behind him.

"Get out of the room and seal it with your ice walls. Leave this to me."

Colrenz raised an eyebrow.

"That will seal you here as well!"

The abysmal knight shifted his focus back to Silmeia's form.

"I'm probably the only one who can resist Sangius Magnus Exorcismus's effects. If it touches you, you will die. Get out and seal this room!"

Colrenz hesitated a moment longer before doing as Agranias said. In a few moments, the abysmal knight was alone in a sealed room with "Silmeia".

"What do you expect to do, Agranias? I doubt if you can even lay a finger on this body of mine."

Agranias's eyes narrowed as he watched Silmeia's appearance change before him. Her dark hair fell down her upper back in a wild, tangled mess. Her eyes were a sinister red and her grin showed nothing but contempt for all life.

"It was not Silmeia's body that I fell in love with, spell-virus, but her entire being. You are only an unwanted fragment of that being and I will feel no remorse in slashing you to pieces!"

The dark priestess's face contorted in fury as she pointed both palms at Agranias. The room trembled as she unleashed a massive bolt of crimson lightning. The energy struck Agranias on the chest and hurled him to ceiling where it continued to push him. The ceiling shattered, allowing the bolt to hurl Agranias farther. He collided with several walls before crashing to the street before Prontera castle. Several bystanders looked at him in shock. Shards of bloody rubble fell from the blast. Agranias's body was covered with gashes from the sharp-edged rubble. The dark priestess smiled and floated towards him…

"You are strong, Agranias. I destroyed your memory and threatened your life when I infected you the last time. By listening to my voice you restored what I destroyed and you saved your life. You are that strong but I am still stronger!"

"Silmeia" raised her palms again. Powerful charges of crimson lightning coursed through her. The sky above them suddenly darkened. That was when she noticed the surprised presence of the high cardinal himself, along with the entire council.

"Excellent…I can kill you all right here…"

The dark priestess brought down her hands.

······

"Where am I?"

**_"We are in the caves of Payon, during the last stand of the elves. Back during the days of Glastheim, the Payon caves were home to the peaceful spirits of fire and water; horongs and sohees. When glastheimian troops besieged the elven capital, the elves retreated to the caves where they held back the overwhelming numbers of their enemies. To break the deadlock, the Grand High Priest, Abraxil Sovivor, developed a spell that would destroy the elves from the inside…"_**

Isis's form walked beside Silmeia. There was a makeshift village inside the cave but everything seemed to be in chaos. Strange men and women with pointed ears ran screaming at the top of their lungs. There were several explosions. In the next moment, it seemed to be raining blood. The sohees were fleeing to the blood stained pools of water while the horongs floated towards the braziers of fire that flickered when the blood fell on them. The body parts of elves littered the streets of the makeshift village. At the center of the village was…

"Me…"

Silmeia stared in disbelief as she watched herself laugh out loud and hurl a bolt of red lightning at one elf.

"That's me…how can I exist during the days of Glastheim?"

Isis looked sadly as the elves were slaughtered. Some of them were mere charred body parts after a direct blast from the crimson lightning. Those who were "infected" ran around for a long time before exploding and infecting other elves.

**_"When Abraxil Sovivor created Sangius Magnus Exorcismus, he decided to give it life and a sentience so it could continue to grow powerful as time past. He also gave it human form, perhaps to amuse him or to make it blend in among humans easier. He chose me as a "model" for the spell's appearance and the result was that. Later, he sealed the spell in Glastheim when it was not needed. You are the incarnation of that spell, Silmeia."_**

Silmeia looked at herself in horror.

"I…I am an evil spell? How could I be…? How could I…"

Isis looked at Silmeia sternly.

**_"You may be Abraxil's evil incarnate but you are Silmeia Cafilence, not Sangius Magnus Exorcismus. You are not part of that spell; the spell is part of you. The Dark Lord's plan would have been perfect but of all the souls his spell attached to, God sent you. You have an evil nature but not an evil heart; even a spell as evil as Bloody Magnus can be consecrated and offered to God."_**

Silmeia continued to stare at herself. She could not imagine that she was the incarnation of this vile spell…

"How can I consecrate something so…tainted with hate…?"

Isis raised a hand. They were surrounded by darkness again. All that was left was Silmeia's darker side.

_"Hate them…you have nothing in Prontera but hate. Destroy them for their crimes against you…"_

Isis glared at the spell-virus to silence it.

**_"You've already shown that the spell has no power to tell you who to love or hate. You are no slave to evil, Silmeia. You are a priestess who does only God's will. You can consecrate it because you can consecrate yourself. This is free will, so long as you will it, Sangius Magnus Exorcismus is yours to control, just as you are in control of yourself. It asks you to hate the people of Prontera because if you do, it will also hate the city and begin its destruction. When you refused it was powerless. Abraxil tries to cover this with his lies. I give you the truth to counter it."_**

The evil version of Silmeia vanished. Once more they were alone…

**_"Do you still consider Bloody Magnus a hindrance to your will to serve God?"_**

Silmeia shook her head…

"No…I am myself at all times. Sangius Magnus Exorcismus or not, I decide what I do. If it is me then it will also serve God."

Isis smiled at the answer. Once more she raised her hand.

**_"One last test of your faith then, Silmeia, one more aspect of you that hinders your progress as a priestess."_**

"Agranias…"

Silmeia knew the abysmal knight instinctively, even if he was soaked in blood, dark sword in one hand and a screaming elf woman's throat in the other. He was inside an elven church. The bodies of at least thirty elf priests were scattered over the place. The dark sword came down swiftly, severing the elf woman's head

**_"Agranias was created as a tool by Abraxil's father, Meil'then Sovivor; he was formed in his mother's womb by dark magic. He represented the ultimate, glastheimian soldier. Physically perfect, heartless and utterly obedient. By his hands tens of thousands died. He was like a machine that produced elven ears for Glastheim…"_**

The scene suddenly shifted. They were in a desert, with a lone priestess staring at eight abysmal knights. Silmeia felt her heart ache. This was Lystra's last moment. The dark sword thrust forward and the priestess fell face-first unto the sand. Her blood flowed slowly over the sands.

**_"He was the one who killed your last family member, Lystra. He kept this from you for a long time until he exposed himself. You remember the hate you felt for him?"_**

Silmeia nodded.

"I do. I remember every moment of it."

Isis stared sadly at the dead priestess.

**_"How do you feel about him now?"_**

Silmeia lowered her head.

"I don't know…"

**_"But you do. You just don't want to admit it. Do you feel guilty for feeling it? Do you owe it to your sister to cling on to your anguish over her loss? Is that what she wants from you?"_**

Silmeia was silent for a while…

"I…I'm not sure…"

**_"It's best if your sister confirms it for you then. The truth will always win over Abraxil's lies…"_**

Another burst of light exploded near Silmeia. The form of another priestess appeared from the light.

"Lystra…"

Silmeia felt her chest ache some more as the ghostly form of her sister approached her. She was so different from the outraged, bloody priestess who spoke of nothing but revenge against Agranias. There was only peace in her light brown eyes now. Her clothes were not tattered like before.

_"Silmeia…"_

Tears ran down Silmeia's face. She had missed her sister so much. The pain had been unbearable. She had never reconciled herself with the loss. All she had done was look for revenge.

_"You've become so sad, sister…"_

Silmeia did not bother to stifle the sobs that wracked her body. All the grief seemed to catch up with her as she stared at her sister. She fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Lystra approached her and put her arms around her sister.

_"I'm sorry…"_

Silmeia looked up in bewilderment. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had never cried so hard before, ever since Lystra died.

"It should be me who should be sorry!"

Lystra's expression saddened.

_"It's because of me that you carry so much grief in you. It's because of me that Agranias is never at peace with himself. I never wanted to hurt either of you with my death. I know it hurts to be alone, sister. But it's time you moved on without me. You're not alone in your grief. You have your friends. You have Agranias…"_

Silmeia's tears stopped flowing briefly.

"Even after what he's done to you?"

Lystra's ghost smiled again.

_"If my death can turn Agranias from his path then it's my gift to give. I never hated Agranias, sister, when he became close to you, I was glad that you could forget the pain, even momentarily."_

Silmeia sobbed again and hugged her younger sister tightly. Lystra hugged her back even as she slowly vanished…

_"Agranias loves you, Silmeia, I love you, your friends love you. There is no room for hate or bitterness between all those loves. I am at peace with my death now. Please be at peace as well…"_

With that, Lystra vanished. Silmeia stared at her hands. More tears dropped on them. Still, she felt an enormous burden lift from her. The entire world seemed less oppressive all of a sudden.

**_"Is the guilt still there?"_**

Isis's voice brought Silmeia to her realizations.

"No. The grief still is. I will always grieve for my sister's loss. But the guilt is no more. All the hate and resentment I've carried…they've done nothing but taint this grief I have for my sister. No more…"

**_"What of Agranias?"_**

Silmeia smiled sadly.

"I know how I feel for him. There is no doubt now…"

Isis smiled with the answers. She placed a hand on Silmeia's shoulder and whispered a brief prayer. Suddenly, they were in the streets of Prontera, in front of the palace. The evil form of Sangius Exorcismus rampaged across the street and straight towards Agranias's bleeding form.

**_"It's time you dealt with this, Silmeia. Your mind is clear now. Your actions should be obvious…"_**

Silmeia nodded as she stepped forward. Agranias's eyes suddenly widened. There were two Silmeias walking towards him! The dark priestess stared malevolently at Silmeia.

_"You think you can stop me now? You think you can stop your hate?"_

Silmeia stood protectively before Agranias. The high cardinal and the council were frozen in their place. They were too horrified and bewildered by what was happening.

"I cannot stop my hate, Bloody Magnus, but I have hate only for you!"

Silmeia raised her arms as bright light exploded from her. The dark priestess roared in fury and pointed a finger at the light. A bolt of crimson lightning streaked towards Silmeia but it dissipated before it could reach her.

_"Is that so? Then you hate only yourself! I am you!"_

Silmeia put her palms together and chanted a prayer. A massive, white cross appeared beneath the dark priestess.

"Yes, you are me. It's time I purified myself!"

The cross exploded. Brilliant white light, far brighter than the glare of the sun, shone across the streets of Prontera. Everyone but Silmeia turned their eyes away from the brightness.

There was a loud scream that came from the blast. Massive charges of red electricity flew towards Silmeia. They struck her solidly on the chest, knocking her down. When the explosions cleared, Sangius Magnus Exorcismus was gone.

Silmeia stood up and helped Agranias to his feet.

"Silmeia…"

The priestess smiled and looked at her hands.

"Agranias…I told you before, didn't I? That I loved you whether it was right or not? I still feel the same…"

The abysmal knight's eyes brimmed with tears. His expression was that of sadness and surprise. He had never felt like crying before. He had never cried for his entire life but now it seemed so natural.

From afar, Colrenz watched the two and leaned against a wall.

'I will always hate you for what you did, Agranias…'

The wizard smiled and walked away…

'But I can look past my hate…just as I can look past the abysmal knight to see an ally.'

**_"You've done well, Silmeia. You have shown your faith and passion and you have made peace with yourself and those around you. Every test I gave, you passed completely. I know that it's only proper that you are given this…"_**

Isis materialized before Silmeia once again. The looks on Agranias and the cardinals showed that they did not see her. She touched Silmeia's torn dress. A red spot appeared from where she touched it. The color seemed to spread, as if staining Silmeia's dress. In a few moments, her dress was bright red, with a beautiful, white cross adorning its center. The tears and burns disappeared, leaving a perfected, high priestess garb.

**_"Wear the garb proudly, Silmeia. It's red like the fire of your passion and the blood you have shed for all humanity. Wear it and share the greater gift that has been given to you."_**

Silmeia nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. Isis's expression saddened.

**_"Also…please tell my husband that a warm, peaceful place has been set in heaven for us. Tell him that I still wait for him there…"_**

With that, Isis was gone. Silmeia looked at her outfit and then at Agranias.

"I still have so much to do for this world, Agranias. Would you be with me?"

The abysmal knight nodded, wiping a tear that fell from his dark eyes.

"I'll be with you…"


	49. Trenzein Zaisen Part I

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 37: Trenzein Zaisen

Part I: A waste of time

_"His name is Trenzein. Make arrangements for him to study in the academy."_

_The wizard instructor bowed his compliance to the female wizard in front of him. She was holding a young, green-haired boy by the hand. This must be the one she referred to. He quickly made a brief assessment to see if the boy was suited for the study of magic. This Trenzein had a look of sharpness in his pale green eyes. He was looking at his mother apprehensively, something that displayed a naturally curious attitude as well as a bit of insecurity. He had a look of intelligence about him, accentuated perhaps by his slightly pointed chin and nose. If nothing else, his parentage promised a lot of talent in magic._

_"Yes of course, Lady Zaisen. Your son will begin his studies as soon as the necessary papers are filled. Let me show him to his new quarters while you wait for the headmaster."_

_The wizard let go of her son and nudged him towards the instructor. The boy turned around, looking for reassurance. All he got was a frigid stare from his mother for dithering. He quickly turned again and followed the instructor. A few minutes later, he was looking at his new room. It was a plain-looking space with hardly more than a single bed and a table. A small dresser would hold what few clothes he had brought with him. There was no doubt in his mind that all this room would be for was sleeping, even for that, it would not be adequate. The instructor noticed his discomfiture.  
_

_"Plain isn't it? Even your parents slept in a room like this while they were students."_

_The green-haired boy frowned slightly. He disliked being compared to his parents.  
_

_"I don't expect any special treatment."_

_The instructor snorted and walked away. _

_"Good, because you're not getting any."_

······

Trenzein Zaisen opened his eyes and shook his head. He had fallen asleep again! A day had already passed in his week and he was still no closer to developing the Antithesis than the day Raven Huer taught it to him!

'What's with the sudden memory?'

The wizard shook his head and returned to the task of finding out how to use the spell seeds to form the spell he was looking for. The task seemed almost impossible. How was he supposed to combine the Holy and Unholy seeds when they naturally repelled each other? Even as he tried to answer the question, Trenzein's eyes narrowed as he remembered what happened after that memory. He was thirteen years old at that time. He was still a year early for taking the path of magic but his mother had decided to push through with the plan anyway. He was to study in the famous Magic Academy in Geffen…

······

"_You'll be staying here until you are a full-fledged wizard, Trenzein. Do well in your studies."_

_Trenzein looked up expectantly, as if waiting for his mother to leave some parting words before she traveled somewhere else. He knew better than to hope too much though. As usual, his mother was completely silent. Her green eyes stared at him coldly for a while before she prepared to leave._

"_Mother…you'll visit right?"_

_The wizard did not even look back as she answered._

"_When you're skilled enough…perhaps…"_

_With that, Lady Erina Zaisen, one of the highest-ranking wizards in the Geffen Magic Academy and wife of the late Salnus Zaisen, teleported out of the academy and left her only son to cope with his new life. Resolve lit Trenzein's eyes that day, if those were the conditions, if they were the only way he could put some pride in that frigid voice that addressed him…then he was going to make sure that he would be skilled enough in no time._

······

Trenzein clutched his head as he tried to concentrate on finishing the spell. He had no time to be distracted by petty memories of dead parents. They were of no use to him anyway other than for enrolling him into the academy. His life depended on his completing the spell that Raven Huer had taught him.

'Why do I remember that witch anyway? Even dead, she's a waste of my time!'

More memories flooded Trenzein's mind even as he tried to focus. For some reason, he couldn't help it when his mind remembered all these things…

······

"_Excellent work, Mister Zaisen…"_

_The instructor struggled to keep his voice even. He was understating the boy's achievements but it was necessary in front of the other students. A moment ago, he was supervising the mage students in their study of lightning magic. They were asked to strike a metal post with their best lightning spells as practice. Most of the students complied with activity and passed. But this young mage, Trenzein Zaisen…_

"_Thank you, sir; I've been practicing hard for tomorrow's test."_

_There was almost a tone of arrogance in the boy's voice. His words were humble but not the way he said them. The instructor could understand why, though. Before Trenzein's turn, the other mages were blasting a metal pole with lightning bolts. The object withstood their spells easily enough. The object was to show that you can cast a lightning spell. Trenzein Zaisen's lightning bolt was different…_

_The entire pole had melted after he was done. Tiny arcs of blue-white electricity still coursed through the pole's remains.  
_

_There were jealous murmurs among the class. For good reason too, their parents were going to watch the test tomorrow. Trenzein Zaisen was going to overshadow all of them with his magic…_

······

Trenzein's eyes narrowed at the following memories that came next. He had wanted to forget them for a long time now. He thought that he had but it looks like he was wrong or something made him remember again.

'You never came, you rotten witch…'

The spell seeds seemed to flicker in response to Trenzein's distraction and annoyance. The holy seed glittered with bright, white light while the unholy seed coruscated with dark energy. The anarchic seed crackled with random, golden electricity while the axiomatic seed glowed with a steady blue light. At their center, the destroy seed did not react in the slightest; it was still a completely black sphere, more of a hole in the fabric of reality than anything…

······

'_It…it's not good enough?'_

_Trenzein Zaisen scanned the gathered people surrounding him. She wasn't there…he had cast his best fire, ice and lightning spells as was required of him. The brilliant blasts of the elements he unleashed made everyone else's seem like sparks. Even though he received top marks, Trenzein felt that he had failed. He was not yet skilled enough…_

'_There must be stronger, more skillful spells that I have yet to cast…if I master them, she'll come…'_

_Two years passed since that first test. Trenzein had already studied every spell that mages were allowed to cast. Several tests were already given throughout his studies; Mastery of Ice, Mastery of Fire, Mastery of Lightning. The objective was to pass at least two of three tests so most mages focused on two elements and did well for two tests. He had taken all three and passed each one at the top of his class. It wasn't enough…at least not for her._

"_Will you see your son this time, Lady Zaisen?"_

_Trenzein froze and looked at the door to the room where he heard the voice of his headmaster. Instinctively, he put his ear against the door._

"_No…he might think he's skilled enough and lose focus. There's no need to see him yet…"_

_That was his mother's voice. Trenzein grit his teeth…_

'_How could you know? You've never seen me for the last two years…how can you just say I'm not good enough when you don't even look at me?'_

_There was a brief, barely audible humming sound inside the room. Trenzein recognized the sound as a teleportation spell being cast. After that, even a novice mage could tell that his mother had gone from the room._

'_I'll show her…I'll cast the spell that she'll regret ever missing.'_

_The mage clenched his fists tightly. He didn't know what spell that could be. In the span of two years, he had done what most mages took four years to do. He had mastered all the spells available to mages. Still, he knew that it wasn't enough…_

······

A blast of magical energy sent Trenzein flying towards the wall of his laboratory. This was what he expected when he moved the anarchic seed near the axiomatic seed; the clashing of chaos and law energies created an explosion of tremendous force. The walls of his home vibrated with the blast…

'Damn it! These seeds naturally repel each other when I try to combine them. How can I possibly combine all four seeds to the destroy seed without having it exploding?'

The green-haired wizard's eyebrow furrowed. He had tried different approaches to combining the seeds. He tried combining two unrelated seeds such as unholy and anarchic and then attaching them to the destroy seed. He did the same with the axiomatic and holy seeds and attached the two pairs to the destroy seed. The destroy seed either became unstable at having opposing seeds at its poles or it simply registered only the two attached seeds, ignoring the other seeds he had attached to them.

'There has to be a technique to it; a way to get them to function differently!'

Trenzein's eyes narrowed as he stood up from the blast. He had been saying that to himself all of his life…

······

_"Your idea is ridiculous, Mister Zaisen! Fire bolt was created as a single targeted spell. You can't change those parameters because you want to!"_

_Trenzein did not sit down at the reprimand. His instructor was proving himself as an ass…_

_"The fire bolt spell or any bolt spell creates a maximum of ten bolts depending on the power the spell caster puts behind it. If a mage is put in a situation where he is faced with multiple enemies, he will likely have only one opportunity to cast a spell. It would be impractical to have all ten bolts focus on one target if three or four is enough to incapacitate it. A more practical approach would be to distribute those bolts among the targets. Surely, there must be a way to do that!"_

_The instructor wasn't even listening. His voice became threatening as he spoke again._

_"You may be at the top of your class, Mister Zaisen, but you're still a mage. Stop thinking of ways to show off and take your seat!"_

_Trenzein slammed his hands against his desk._

_"Will you stop looking at this as a way for me to show off and look at it as a possibility to improve spell casting?"_

_The wizard's voice rose to a shout._

_"If you will not sit down then I will have you thrown out of the class!"_

_Trenzein kicked his chair down and stormed outside the classroom. _

_"Fine! I can cast these damn fire spells better than you anyway!"_

_The reprimand from the headmaster was an obvious result to Trenzein. He had been in and out of the headmaster's office for the past six months. He received the same speech over and over every time he was sent here…_

_"You are a brilliant spell caster, Mister Zaisen, but you're too proud. It makes your teachers uneasy when you expand on the spell theories they are teaching. It makes them look like fools. The current spell list for the academy's mages is adequate enough. Wizards and sages have been casting from the same spell list for hundreds of years. Trying to change them is an ambitious project even for a high-ranking wizard, let alone a mage."_

_Trenzein did not bother saying anything. Trying to argue with the headmaster would only prolong his stay there._

_' And wizards and sages have been dying for hundreds of years because their magic wasn't good enough. It's adequate for you but not for me. All these spells I've learned are not enough…there must be something more.'_

_For the second half of his third year in the academy, Trenzein looked for that something. Time and again his theories failed. The spells were too set and were almost impossible to manipulate. He kept these studies secret though. He would only show everyone when he was skilled enough._

······

'But I was never skilled enough…never…'

Trenzein stared at the spell seeds once again. They seemed to mock him with their glow. Antithesis seemed completely out of his reach. Six more days and Raven Huer would cast some spell that would suck his soul out.

'Is it even possible?'

Trenzein looked at his hands. Up to a few days ago, he was confident in his abilities as a wizard. Right now, it seemed as if Raven Huer was the only one who could develop and cast a full version of the Antithesis.

'Should I even bother? Or am I wasting my time again?'

Trenzein's eyes narrowed. A waste of time…half his life was probably that. It was a waste of time trying to prove himself in the academy. It was a waste of time trying to improve the methods of spell casting in Geffen. It was even a waste of time worrying over Seihanine Xalascent. All of it was wasted effort like the one long ago…

······

_The autumn breeze blew Trenzein's new wizard outfit slightly. He did not notice the movement though. He was staring at a tomb in Juno. It was in the floating city where they entombed the remains of Erina Zaisen. It was next to her husband, the sage, Salnus Zaisen. She had died during a fight with a group of renegade wizards. She had incinerated all of them before succumbing to her injuries. It had all happened during his third year in the academy. The incident was kept secret as she had somehow dictated in a will…_

_"So you were dead all that time…"_

_Trenzein stared at the bottle of Payon Spirits left by one of his mother's payonese acquaintances. His hand suddenly shot out, striking the bottle and causing it to shatter against the tomb's walls._

_"So I was wasting my time all that time? Pushing myself to the limit while you rotted in a marble box? You rotten witch! Things would have gone so differently if I didn't have you to worry about!"_

······

Trenzein clutched his head and dismissed the seeds. He was not going to make any progress for this day anyway. To continue would be pointless. He would only be wasting his time and effort. Before he tried again, he had to clear his mind of all these pointless memories.

"Quitting already?"

Trenzein looked up and frowned. There was only one person who spoke like this.

"Master Raven Huer…"

The white-haired wizard grinned and leaned against an undamaged wall.

"Since you're done for the day, how about we talk?"

Trenzein propped himself against a chair. He was too tired to remain standing in front of the man who was likely going to kill him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Raven's grin seemed to widen as he looked at the damaged laboratory.

"Hunters…"


	50. Trenzein Zaisen Part II

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 37: Trenzein Zaisen

Part II: Hunters

"Why in the hells should we be talking about hunters?"

Trenzein eyed the white-haired wizard in front of him. He had not even known Raven Huer for a month and already he knew enough that he never did anything without a purpose. Raven's agenda was a complete mystery to Trenzein. He was an outsider in all things, always watching and doing as he pleased but never fully involved. Nothing really made him angry or worry other than disrespect to him or the Source and he watched the chaos in Rune-Midgard with nothing more than faint amusement.

"Why not? It's an interesting enough topic. Besides, you have nothing better to do, Mister Zaisen. You've expended all your energy trying to manipulate the spell seeds so you have to rest for a while. Another "failure" and you'll either kill yourself in a blast of magic or you'll blow your house up."

Raven looked around the room and smiled. There were small craters all over Trenzein's personal lab.

"At the very least, you've been working hard, Mister Zaisen. Normally, that would count for something but for this matter, only the results are important."

Raven's glaring red eyes narrowed as he focused on Trenzein. The feeling was uncomfortable, it was like being a lunatic that was in front of a falcon.

"I've told you before that if you can't focus on one thing then you won't be able to accomplish anything. It seems that you can't ignore your personal life and concentrate on your magic so it will have to be the other way around."

Raven suddenly sat on an intact chair and gestured. A half-filled bottle of wine appeared in his right hand while an elaborately designed glass appeared in the other. Trenzein frowned as the white-haired wizard began to pour wine into his glass.

"What do you care about my personal life?"

Raven took another sip before answering. His expression seemed to show that he didn't even hear Trenzein's question.

"When you were lying in a pool of your own blood, Mister Zaisen, drenched in your own vital fluids and your huntress's tears, you felt yourself die, didn't you?"

Trenzein's eyes narrowed in recollection. He did die at that point. He felt the terrible lurch of his heart stopping as well as the onset of a terrible darkness that left him completely cold and numb. Then he heard the mentioned name of The Source and then he was back among the living.

"What of it?"

Raven smiled again. There was little actual mirth in his smiles, they were mere expressions of amusement.

"I want to know which a worse feeling for you is. Being dead…"

The white-haired wizard appraised Trenzein as he sipped his wine.

"Or being useless?"

Trenzein clenched his fists. Nothing was worse than feeling useless. Being dead was far better. The realization that all the power he had accumulated and what he would accumulate was completely useless was a bitter gall in his chest that he would do anything to be rid off. Before he could speak though, Raven Huer was already nodding.

"I thought so…teaching you the existence of the spell seeds was not enough. I had hoped that your knowledge of The Source would allow you to make the proper adjustments to dealing with her gifts. I obviously underestimated the distraction your huntress is providing you…"

Trenzein's fists shook.

"She is not my huntress!"

Raven's glaring eyes intensified.

"If you're going to think so loudly, Mister Zaisen, you may as well shut up!"

Trenzein's eyes narrowed.

"If you're going to read my mind then you may as well stop asking questions!"

Raven sneered at the words and looked scornfully at Trenzein.

"Don't flatter yourself. There's no need for me to sort through your obviously boring and scattered thoughts. It will be part of your path to understand the way of dealing with magic, people and yourself when you finally realize what I mean when I say you're thinking too loudly."

Trenzein suddenly turned around and began to arrange the scattered furniture in his lab. He had hardly made any progress in developing The Antithesis for his first day but he had to make sure the lab was still usable.

"I don't have the time to indulge your need to talk, belittling or lectures, "Master" Raven. I have the spells seeds and I will develop your spell. I don't want to talk about hunters, Seihanine or otherwise, and I don't need to guess about your figures of speech!"

Raven's smile widened.

"You sound just like that huntress, Seihanine Xalascent."

Trenzein froze as his eyes widened in realization.

_"Leave me alone, Trenzein Zaisen…"_

He remembered those words. When she had spoken them, he had tried to be nonchalant about it but the truth was he hated hearing them. They made him look so useless, an unwanted intruder in a payonese clan's private affairs. There were so many days when he pretended that he traveled with Kreizen and his sister out of a whim when he was already questioning what it was all for. Raven's words interrupted him again.

"Want to know how I made you sound like her? Simple…by sounding just like you."

The white-haired wizard's smile broke into a grin when his "student" turned around to listen.

"Look at your situation, Mister Zaisen. I come out of my way to offer a little help in your situation and even though you're in dire need of it, you refuse. That's not your pride that's making you stubborn, pride makes you refuse help only when you haven't failed yet. When you have, pride loses any reason to act up so it brings in another feeling to keep its existence."

Trenzein was silent as Raven looked at him questioningly, obviously waiting for an answer. It was a habit nearly all teachers shared.

"It's called fear. Fear of asking for help and not receiving any or still failing even with someone's help, fear of ending up with even more bruised pride because of presuming that you could rely on someone when you were unworthy of receiving it. After all, everyone looks out for him or herself and people only help when you can be useful to them later. Why would anyone help a useless person?"

Trenzein's eyes narrowed again.

"Has it ever occurred to you that some people just don't think they need help?"

Raven's crimson eyes glowed menacingly.

"Has it ever occurred to you that casting a spell means you need help? You think twirling your fingers in the air and uttering nonsense actually makes magic move? I warned you about this before, Trenzein Zaisen. The way you deal with magic extends to how you deal with people. But the truth of the matter is that it should be how you deal with people that should extend to how you deal with magic."

Raven caused the wine bottle to vanish and stepped forward.

"What annoys me is that you keep misinterpreting every word I say. When I said that you leave the Xalascents to their incestuous dealings and focus on your magic, what you should have done was to stop fretting about what you can't do and focus on what you can. How could you call that huntress a friend for five years when you can't even trust her for a week? When I said you should stop treating people like you treat magic, I didn't mean that you should stop treating people like objects, which is the way you treat magic, I meant that you should stop treating magic like objects and treat it as you would with people."

The white-haired wizard's eyes flashed menacingly. He wasn't smiling this time. Trenzein involuntarily took a step back. Raven Huer stood at least six feet tall, which meant that he stood several inches taller than him. The pride in his voice and the aura of power around him made Raven Huer seem even taller. When he walked towards Trenzein, it appeared as if he towered over the green-haired wizard…

"When I gave you a week to develop Antithesis, I didn't mean that I was going to leave you alone for that time and come back hoping that Antithesis is ready. You may call me arrogant but that doesn't mean that I'm frivolous enough to leave the fate of this world's magic in your hands. I didn't overestimate you that much. It meant that I am going to be patient to you for one week and teach you and if your head can't retain the necessary information then I am going to get your soul as a consequence. You refuse my help, Mister Zaisen, because you think that I'm after your soul and I want you to fail. Boy, I don't need or want your soul. What I want is to keep The Source's presence in this world. That means, as difficult it is for you to comprehend, I want you to succeed."

Trenzein looked warily at Raven.

"What does this have to do with Seihanine?"

Raven smiled again. The hint of menace in his voice disappeared.

"Curiously enough, the moment I said we'd talk about hunters, all you've done is think about her. I could have meant any hunter but its okay if we start with her. It's a bit annoying to me that the both of you think that it's my fault that there's a rift between the two of you. I know you know that she heard you shout those words at her cousin, Mister Zaisen. You saw her out of the corner of your eye. It's convenient but idiotic to label me as the black-hearted wizard who doesn't allow any sort of relationship for his purposes. That rift is both your faults and at your pace, you're going to allow a mangled love story destroy all of Rune-Midgard."

Trenzein did not bother to meet Raven's gaze and turned around. As much as he hated to admit it, the white-haired wizard was right. War or no war, with or without Raven Huer, he knew that it would eventually end up like it did the other day. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing. It was several years of resentment that had built up inside him. Resenting Seihanine's distance and resenting his inability to close that distance.

"It's useless to talk about that now, "Master" Raven. I have no intention of "patching up" with Seihanine if that's what you're suggesting. I have my magic to worry about and this war."

Raven shook his head…

"Is that how useless you feel about her? Again, you deal with her in the same way you deal with magic. Both your approaches are flawed. Stop sulking and face that fact!"

Trenzein whirled angrily and glared at the white-haired wizard.

"There's no need to face that fact! It's you who has to face that it's over between me and Seihanine! It was pointless from the very beginning! Eldrid is right, I didn't pick up on her hints to just go away and go on with my life! I did what I could and I wasn't good enough for Sei! It has to be a clan member for her! It has to be Maiha dead or nothing! Don't you know how useless that makes me feel?"

"You fool!"

The windows exploded inside Trenzein's house. Glass scattered all over the floor when Raven shouted.

"You think she'd cry over a useless pile of dung that you paint yourself as? You think she'd try and kill herself by attacking me because she lost someone as worthless as you say you are? You value the words of a walking corpse over her blood and tears?"

Raven Huer walked towards Trenzein and grabbed him by the collar. Trenzein winced and tried to break away but the white-haired wizard's grip was intense. Not only was Raven a powerful wizard, he was also physically strong as well. He was not thin as most wizards were. He had a slim but well-toned body. His arms showed the contours of powerful muscles…

"Let me tell you this now, Trenzein Zaisen. You think you have all these things figured out but you don't. You may be the most intelligent among your friends but you're also the most ignorant. You may be smart but you lack the wisdom to make proper sense out of the information you gather and you lack the charisma to be sure of yourself. Because of your failures, the rest of them suffer. If you don't face what you lack then you will never learn Antithesis!"

Trenzein broke free of the grip…

"I don't need them to learn Antithesis! I can do this by myself and I can achieve your state of power without being burdened with these relationships! I know where I'm good at and where I'm not. Learning to deal with people is useless! I've spent half my life doing nothing but fail someone. No more failing and no more trying to meet someone's expectations!"

Raven's eyes narrowed.

"You sound just like Abraxil Sovivor."

Trenzein met the angry gaze this time.

"Then maybe he has the right idea!"


	51. Trenzein Zaisen Part III

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 37: Trenzein Zaisen

Part III: The road to power

"Is that what you really believe, Trenzein Zaisen?"

There was nothing amused or condescending either in Raven Huer's eyes or his words. The discussion had taken a serious turn and already he had thought of ways to deal with the situations. He wasn't surprised though. Many of his students before had believed that evil was the best way to power. While he was no champion of good like one of his students, Thomas Valorcrescent, Raven did not approve of taking evil's path because those who did were often useless to him. Evil, by nature, was selfish and greedy and that meant they were unlikely to do the tasks he had in mind for them.

"What if I do? Will you give me some self-righteous lecture about the evils of Abraxil Sovivor's path?"

Raven smiled again and reminded himself that he was still talking to a wailing baby who wanted to gain more magic. It was the only he could suppress the urge to destroy this arrogant worm in an instant.

"Is that what you are angling for, Mister Zaisen? A hundred lectures wouldn't penetrate that skull of yours. Truth of the matter is that I don't really care which path you choose. If it preserves The Source's presence in Rune-Midgard then fine by me. You do realize how Abraxil Sovivor gained his power and knowledge, right?"

Trenzein nodded.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that he's made a pact with some dark, higher power to gain what he has."

Raven's look presented the same challenge as his words.

"Are you willing to make the same sacrifice for your ascension to power? Will you be like Abraxil Sovivor who deals with demonic lords to gain what he wants?"

Trenzein was silent this time. The entire room was silent as both wizards turned to their thoughts. Trenzein struggled between saying yes and no. It wasn't just a question of principles and what he was willing to sacrifice. This was Raven Huer, the moment he said yes; it was likely that the white-haired wizard would show him how to follow that path. If that happened then there would be no more turning back. He would really become something like Abraxil Sovivor. If he said no, though, it would demean him in Raven's eyes as someone who spoke impulsively and did not have the courage to back his words up. Pride dictated that he could not lessen himself before a superior wizard. It was bad enough that he looked pathetic when compared to Raven.

Raven couldn't help but reminisce when he watched Trenzein Zaisen. Right now, the wizard reminded him of people he had known in the course of his life time. He was reminded of Mira Kerarilvenae, she had sold her soul to a god of evil for power and she did attain it. Her name resounded through the planes as a nigh unstoppable force of slashing fury. He was reminded of Meivoss Styrr, a man who reached the heights of power just to defeat his enemy; he sacrificed all his friends and even those who happened to be standing by just to do so. Ironically, Abraxil Sovivor was also his student.

"I…I am…"

Raven raised an eyebrow when Trenzein finally spoke his answer. Considering the green-haired wizard's situation, the answer was not surprising.

"Very well…let's go about it that way then."

The spell came smoothly from Raven's mind and manifested itself as soon as he weaved his hands through the air. The gestures were both brief and complicated. Tracing the pattern of how the planes were arranged in accordance to Rune-Midgard's position was not new to him. The magic flowed as usual. It came from all around him, from the air, the ground and everything in between them. He took note of the small instant that was a delay in the flow of magic. It was a sign for him that The Source's presence was indeed weakening. His mind focused on the destination of the planar gate he was about to open.

In front of him was the traced model of the planes. A large circle in the center stood for the Prime Material Plane where Rune-Midgard and all mortal planes existed like the rooms of a house. It was easy to move from one part of the Prime Material Plane to the next as they shared characteristics such as being able to support mortal life and serving as worlds where they lived until they died and reached their final destination. Rune-Midgard was an exception as it was a relatively new world. So far only the mightiest spell casters could travel to the plane. Three circles overlapped the circle that was the Prime Material Plane. The Ethereal Plane, the Plane of Shadow and the Plane of Mirrors. These were planes that were parallel to the Prime and connected to it naturally.

Surrounding the "Inner Planes", as the first four planes were classified, were the Elemental Planes; The Plane of Air, Earth, Fire and Water. They were near the Prime but did not touch it like the other inner planes did.

Beyond the ring of circles was a larger ring of circles that were not connected to the Prime; these were the Outer Planes, polarized by the two Energy Planes; the positive and the negative energy. Aligning between the two were the rest of the outer planes. The planes of good, evil, law and chaos. It was in one of the infernal planes that Raven was interested in right now. Specifically, a lawful and evil plane.

"Where are we going?"

Trenzein took the courage to ask the question. A warp portal was opening before him but it was unlike any warp portal he had ever seen before. It was at least twice as big as a normal warp portal. It radiated heat and malevolence at the same time.

"We're going to the Nine Hells, Mister Zaisen. You'll get your deal there."

The white-haired wizard stepped through the gate, taking any of Trenzein's chances to refuse with him. The transition was different from stepping through a warp portal. While stepping through a priest's warp portal seemed nothing more special than stepping through a door and into another room; stepping through Raven's gate seemed like crossing an extremely long tunnel in a short amount of time. The destination was something a warp portal could never hope to reach. The moment he stepped out of the gate, Trenzein immediately felt the blast of evil so intense that he felt it physically. He was standing in a frozen waste, buffeted by powerful winds that blew his cloak about. The wizard looked at his feet and gasped in horror. Below the ice were the bodies of thousands of people. All of them in a state of drowing before freezing.

"Stay close to me, Mister Zaisen. This is Caina, the eighth layer of the Nine Hells. If you go too far, you'll freeze, that is if you don't suffocate first. Devils and souls don't need to breathe so don't expect any air here."

Trenzein looked around him. Devils surrounded him almost at once. They resembled bluish insects that stood on two legs. Their clawed hands held wicked-looking spears that emanated cold like smoke. Their mandibles opened and closed as if looking forward to clamping down on mortal flesh. Their long, stout tails were covered with spikes while their compound eyes reflected no mercy. Trenzein concentrated on his spells, they would be his only defense should these devils suddenly attack.

"Don't bother with the gelugons, Mister Zaisen. Even if you could kill one of them with a Napalm Beat spell, you'd run out of energy long before they run out of reinforcements. They won't bother you anyway; they simply serve as guards for the entrance to the Nessus, the ninth hell. We're here to meet their leader…"

Raven did not even glance at the devils he called "gelugons". His gaze was focused on the towering structure ahead of them. From the distance, it looked like it would take them an hour's walk. Trenzein was quick to notice this…

"Why did you warp us so far from our actual destination?"

Raven did not even glance back…

"To show you what will happen should you end up in the wrong end of the bargain you are about to make. Devils are beings of law and evil, they are more likely to stand by their word but they are also incredibly ruthless. If you make a mistake, a devil will never let it pass."

Trenzein looked at the massive fortress that loomed ahead of them. As they approached, the frozen waste was replaced by an inferno of lurid, dark red flames and burning rocks. The "gelugons" were replaced by even bigger devils that were wreathed in flames. Their bat-like wings were impressive as they flew above the two wizards. Finally they were at the gates of the fortress…

"What is this fortress?"

Trenzein looked at the impressive structure in awe. It was constructed of burnished red metal and it seemed to glow with heat. Raven waved a hand, causing the metal gates of the fortress to open.

"This is Mephistar, the fortress of the ruler of the eighth hell, Mephistopheles. He commands the legions that guard the entrance to the final hell and is second only to Asmodeus in power. It is with him that you will make your deal."

Trenzein's eyes narrowed.

"Is he the same one Abraxil made a deal with?"

Raven shook his head.

"Abraxil made a deal with Orcus, the demon prince of undead. Since he is a demon prince, Orcus is the sworn enemy of every devil in the Nine Hells. It will be likely that Mephistopheles will grant you power if you plan to destroy the agent of his enemy. He is also interested in the outcome of your world's war."

The two wizards were now walking the halls of the fortress. They walked past rows of devils that did nothing but guard the fortress. They stood in perfect attention, with only their eyes revealing their desire to pounce on the two intruders and tear them apart.

_"Well, well…a visit from the great "master" Raven Huer? This is quite the occasion. Who is that little soul tagging along behind you? A little snack you're civil enough to provide me?"_

The two wizards stood in front of a massive door that seemed to be chiseled from a gigantic block of ruby. The voice that emerged from the doors sent waves of fear through Trenzein's soul. It was a powerful and deep voice, filled with both arrogance and contempt for him. Raven did not appear daunted.

"This boy is from Rune-Midgard, Mephistopheles. He's looking for a way to destroy Orcus's follower and he wishes to bargain with you for the power to do so."

The doors opened, revealing a lavishly decorated throne room. Lurid fire seemed to spring from the air, creating elaborate patterns and dark sigils. In the center of the room was a throne, also chiseled from ruby, painstakingly engraved with strange runes and trimmed with red metal. It was the figure that sat on it that caught Trenzein's attention. He was facing a devil that would probably stand eight feet at his full height. He looked human, with bright red skin, sweeping, goat-like horns on his forehead and a full beard of black hair. He was dressed in a regal, black outfit, also decorated with precious stones and trimmed with red. The red, bat-like wings that sprouted from the devil's wings suddenly spread out, enveloping them all in shadow.

_"Another mortal from Rune-Midgard? It must be destiny that two mortals from that fledgling plane would come to me. You are but a day behind my first visitor, boy. She must still be enduring some of my trials. You must already know my name from "master" Raven over there so be civil and tell me yours."_

A smile of pure cunning curved Mephistopheles's lips. Trenzein struggled to keep his voice even. He had underestimated the enormity of going to the Nine Hells. This Mephistopheles was nearly god-like in his majesty. Hell fire flared from his eyes and radiated from every pore of his body. A wave of this devil's hand would annihilate him and Rune-Midgard in an instant.

"My name is Trenzein Zaisen…everything Master Raven said is true."

Mephistopheles rose from his throne. Moving towards Trenzein with an aristocratic grace. The massive, three-pronged spear he carried with him remained in its stand by the throne.

_"I can sense a hunger for power within you with a look, Trenzein Zaisen. A hunger that love or some worthless virtue can never satisfy. I wouldn't be averse to satisfying it at least for the time being. I see a devil behind those yellow eyes of yours, a kindred spirit in fact. If you can accept my terms then I'll give you an easy path to something your world has not seen for thousands of years. A high wizard…"_

Trenzein was silent. The next reply and whatever ensued after that was crucial. He was standing in the eighth layer of the Nine Hells. Talking and bargaining with a devil that was beyond the power that Abraxil Sovivor had. If he played his cards well then he would stand at equal footing…no, even beyond that, with Abraxil Sovivor. This was his chance! This was what he was looking wasn't he? If he could keep his soul and stave off eternal damnation then it would be worth it…he would be power incarnate. Not the weakling he was right now.

Mephistopheles's smile widened as he patiently waited for an answer. He had dealt with thousands of mortals and had his way with them. Gaining one more follower was routine to him. Once he had this wizard by his side, he would be at an advantage once Crimson Twilight was over.

_"Let me be specific with the details, Trenzein Zaisen. You can keep your soul this time. All I need is your alliance. You will be an agent of mine in Rune-Midgard in the same way Abraxil Sovivor is an agent of Orcus; yes, I know of your situation in Rune-Midgard. In return I will make you a high wizard as soon as possible. You will be stronger than your enemy, The Dark Lord. The deal is as simple as that…"_

Trenzein continued to hesitate. I seemed so easy now. He would be under a devil but his soul would be safe. His other option did not guarantee that. Failing to create Antithesis would forfeit his soul. His lips parted to reply but even then he was still choosing.

Raven raised an eyebrow. A "yes" from the boy would spell the end of his life as anyone's friend. He would become a high wizard but he would be a loner. Devils never trusted anyone and they reached for power too much. Trenzein would be isolated from the rest of Rune-Midgard's mortals, becoming ever powerful with each day perhaps. A "no" would force him to face the reason of why he came along to the Nine Hells in the first place. He would face his relationship with his friends and his purpose for acquiring power, but it would leave him with no tangible results until much later.

'Go on and choose, Mister Zaisen. It works for me and The Source either way. It would be you and your friends who would face the other complications…'

(A/N): The planes I mentioned all belong to the D&D cosmology. The description of hell comes from _The Book of Vile Darkness_, a D&D supplement rule book, although I believe they took their description from _Dante's Inferno_. Mephistopheles, Asmodeus and the other lords of hell as well as Orcus, Demogorgon and the princes of the abyss are also taken from _The Book of Vile Darkness_. I do not own any of D&D's books or D&D.


	52. Trenzein Zaisen Part IV

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 37: Trenzein Zaisen

Part IV: Answer

_"All I need is your alliance. You can be a high wizard if you swear that to me. Once you have the taste of power, we'll see how the deal progresses."_

The words rolled from Mephistopheles's mouth glibly. Whether he was lying or not, there was no sure way to tell. Devils were masters of lies and Mephistopheles was a master of devils. Trenzein glanced at Raven Huer out of the corner of his eye and saw no reaction from the white-haired wizard whatsoever. He was on his own here. Raven had brought him to hell because he had asked for it. The choice and the consequences were his to be decided now. For a brief moment, he wondered if Abraxil Sovivor also faced this moment when he made a deal with Orcus.

'High Wizard…isn't that what I've always wanted? If I make this deal, I'd end up serving him for a while but it will come to an end eventually. I would make myself immortal, rescind my alliance and go on with my acquired power. It could take years or even centuries but I can handle it…'

Trenzein clenched his fists tightly, trying to make them to stop trembling. The devil was waiting for an answer.

"I…no…"

The word left Trenzein's lips slowly. For a moment, he wanted to take it back but it quickly passed when the sudden change on the devil's expression told him that it was impossible to take back now. The fires intensified inside the room. They flared up and exploded, surrounding Trenzein in lurid flames.

"You…what?"

Trenzein struggled to remain standing. He felt an urge to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness but he fought it off. He was not going to humiliate himself by being sorry for a decision. Besides, devils don't forgive.

"I refuse it. I've decided that I will not make any deal with you, Mephistopheles. I will become a high wizard or whatever it takes to make a difference in my world's war but I will do it by myself."

Mephistopheles suddenly sat back down. The fury in his voice vanished and the fires receded. Once more, he was the calm lord of the eighth hell. The fires did not decrease though. It was a sign that his calm was merely for appearances. The devil was raging beneath his impassive exterior.

"Then all of this is but a rude gesture then, Mister Trenzein Zaisen. You traveling all the way to my fortress and confronting me. Bringing along "Master" Raven Huer here and wasting his spell. Wasting my time…that would be considered as something of an insult now."

Trenzein flinched slightly. The lord of the eighth layer of hell was likely going to punish him. Still, he would not, could not, tear his pride to shreds as to look to Raven Huer for help. The white-haired wizard would lose all respect for him.

"I assume you are civil enough, "Master" Raven, as to leave this rude fool to my punishment. It would make me a laughing stock among the lords of hell if I simply let him go…"

Mephistopheles looked to Raven briefly and nodded in satisfaction when the white-haired wizard shrugged his shoulders. He folded his hands in front of him and looked at Trenzein shrewdly. Wondering what sort of punishment would be appropriate for this arrogant bastard who thought he could make deals with the mightiest of devils and then go back on them.

_'A horrible and disfiguring disease perhaps…he seems the "pretty-boy" type and likely has many female admirers. Then again, he doesn't comb, an indication that he does not care too much about his looks as he does his magic. Something to hurt his pride then…'_

Mephistopheles's smile widened as he focused on the green-haired wizard in front of him. Pride was a flaw that most mortals and even immortals shared and this boy had an abundance of it. The best way to hurt him was through whatever he took pride in. It was easy to figure that out if one had the ability to look into the minds of pathetic mortals. This Trenzein Zaisen's mind was in complete confusion right now. It was no feat to peek into his mind and bring his worst fears to life. The archdevil scanned the images that came to him and suppressed a yawn. He had seen so many mortals with the same lives that it was becoming boring. An image suddenly caused him to pause…

_'Here is something that can be used…'_

Mephistopheles suddenly pointed a finger at Trenzein and spoke a single word of power. Before the green-haired wizard could even react, his eyes dilated and he fell to the ground and lay still. Raven walked over and examined him.

"Microcosm…that's not a spell someone from Rune-Midgard has a chance of countering, Mephistopheles."

The archdevil merely shrugged and leaned back to his throne.

_"It's no more than what he deserves, "Master" Raven. It's fitting anyway. If he focuses so much on himself then he should have any problem being stuck inside that imaginary world I placed him in. I'll make a bet with you then. If he survives this then I'll let him off the hook."_

Raven's red eyes narrowed. The Microcosm spell attacked the victim's mind and shuts off all conscious control. It then sends false sensations to all the senses so the victim seems transported into another reality but was actually stuck in an imaginary world while his body quickly dies from lack of food and water. It would take tremendous will power for Trenzein to survive the spell.

"You realize that despite his ignorance and prideful strutting, this boy has a powerful sense of self, Mephistopheles. I wouldn't discount the chance of him breaking free from your spell."

The archdevil simply nodded.

_"I am fully aware of that, "Master" Raven. To be exact, the chances are half against half. I do so love to gamble occasionally. You may leave now, and do take his drooling and mumbling body out of here, he'll stain my floor."_

Raven shrugged as well. He picked up Trenzein's body by the collar and hoisted it over his shoulder before leaving. His business was done with Mephistopheles as was any business involving the Nine Hells.

'Just as I expected him to do…I've sent you down the necessary path, Mister Zaisen. For your sake and the huntress's, you'd better survive this spell…'

With another spell, Raven was back in his personal plane. He deposited the body unceremoniously on the stone floor and sat back. The talking and doing part of his role in this Crimson Twilight thing was almost over. Now, all he had to do was wait. He didn't have to wait for long though, Trenzein Zaisen had a few hours of being stuck in Microcosm before his body would completely shut down…

······

'What happened?'

Trenzein looked around him. A moment ago, he was staring at a furious archdevil. Suddenly, Mephistopheles pointed at him and spoke a word for a spell. There was no time to react, as soon as he heard the word, everything had gone dark.

'I deserve this from his point of view…why did I refuse him anyway?'

Trenzein stared at the blackness that surrounded him. It wasn't darkness as he could see his hand in front of him. He was neither hot nor cold and he couldn't hear anything but the sound of his breathing. He wasn't in darkness, he was…nowhere.

'Why did I say no?'

The question repeated itself in Trenzein's mind. The answer had come to him spontaneously, as if it should have been the only answer he had for the archdevil but he did not understand why he would be so quick to say no…

'After all that talk I did in front of Raven Huer, I would back off at the last moment…it's humiliating. I can't be strong by my own way or by Abraxil's. I can't believe I'm stuck like this...'

The void that surrounded Trenzein rippled briefly, as if it was water that had been slightly disturbed. The nothingness suddenly started to fade away, replaced by a familiar background. Once more, Trenzein was back in Prontera…

"Welcome home, Master Zaisen."

Trenzein turned around to see who addressed him. The term "master" immediately alerted him that something was not right here. It was likely a part of the devil's spell…

"Who are you? Why do you call me master?"

Trenzein's eyes narrowed. His first question was unnecessary. He knew who this person was; it was Relkin Cohlm, a high-ranking member of the Geffen Wizard Academy. That only made the second question doubly necessary. It was likely that the high-ranking wizard was mocking him by calling him master.

"I am but a humble follower of yours, Master Zaisen. Just like all of them..."

Relkin gestured behind him. By the main square of Prontera were hundreds of wizards. All of them were bowing humbly in front of Trenzein. No one dared to even look at him out of reverence. Even those who weren't wizards bowed out of respect.

"Welcome home, High Wizard Trenzein Zaisen. Will you return to your abode now?"

Trenzein nodded dumbly. What was going on? Was he a High Wizard? Did Mephistopheles do this? Everything could just be an illusion. Trenzein shook his head and focused. An illusion would be something of a dream; if he concentrated then he could snap out of it. After a few moments, nothing happened. Trenzein frowned and decided to follow Relkin for the meantime. Perhaps he was tired, if he went along with the illusion for a while and rested, he'd have enough strength to break free later.

"We are here, Master Zaisen."

Relkin bowed once again. It seemed almost an unnatural gesture for the old man. Trenzein had always believed that the Academy wizard had a face that was used only to looking down on others. Relkin's beak-like, hooked nose and piercing gaze reminded the green-haired wizard of cranky and old owls. Trenzein shifted his attention to what was supposed to be his home. Instead he found himself staring at a gigantic tower. Arcane symbols line the dark, stone walls of the building. The tower itself was so high that he could not see the top from his position.

'This is…my home?'

Trenzein waved a hand to dismiss Relkin. The gesture surprised him though. He was never the one to issue orders to "underlings" but it had come to him almost naturally. The massive, black iron doors opened at his slightest touch and closed without so much as a clang when he entered. The interior of the tower was even more richly decorated than the outside. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the carpet was a luxurious purple. The stairs to the topmost level seemed to beckon for him to move on though.

'This is what I wanted?'

Trenzein looked around him. Symbols of power were everywhere. Shelves line the walls, even along the staircase. Books of different sizes and thickness filled those shelves. Most of them had a symbol of magic. Finally he reached the top floor. There was a personal study here. It was richly decorated and luxurious in every way. More books lined more shelves here and surrounding the circular room were the spell seeds themselves. There was a door that leads to a balcony. Trenzein surmised that it was for getting a view of the city. From this height, he could probably see all of Prontera as well as the surrounding lands.

"Well that's…arrogant."

Trenzein could almost picture himself looking out that balcony. As a High Wizard, he was the strongest spell caster in the whole of Rune-Midgard. With the spell seeds, he could do any spell he wished granted the time. He could raise mountains out of plains or islands out the ocean. He could also shatter or sink them. He could make it rain fire or block out the sun. He could develop the Antithesis just to show Raven Huer that he could.

'Why did I refuse this?'

Trenzein looked around him. This would prove to everyone how strong he really was. It would prove how much they underestimated him or looked down on what he had accomplished. In this illusionary world, he had shown up the Wizards' Academy and they were now groveling fools that were beneath his station. He had reached an untouchable state. Abraxil was likely dead in this world as is the same with any immortal who had opposed him. This was complete victory. Here he was the strongest, the master of Rune-Midgard's magic and the true ruler of Prontera.

'This is what Mephistopheles offered me. All I had to say was yes. I could even keep my soul. Why did I say no?'

Trenzein focused on the spell seeds that surrounded him. He had power here, even though it was illusionary, this could be a reality. He could gain this but…

'It's not what I want…'

The background shimmered again, as if reality was cracking. Trenzein watched the riches…the power. His eyes widened in realization.

"This isn't what I wanted! This isn't why I was so desperate to become stronger! I didn't want to become strong to accumulate all this!"

The background shattered like glass. Once more, Trenzein was in complete void but this time he had the answers to his first questions.

'I refused because what he offered wasn't what I wanted. If I had accepted it then it would have changed my goals. I would have failed miserably even though I looked like I was succeeding.'

Trenzein closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What do I want then? What was I looking for when I came to hell? What do I expect to gain from learning Antithesis? Why do I want the power to defeat the Dark Lord and my other enemies? I wanted…"

_"You wanted a spell…"_

The voice came out of the void so suddenly that Trenzein nearly fell back. Indignantly he answered back.

"Of course I wanted a spell! Every spell caster wants a spell! I got my spells!"

The voice did not answer again. Everything was quiet as the void began to ripple. Another background was forming. The question inside Trenzein's mind changed. It was true that he wanted a spell but what spell did he want? Why couldn't he be satisfied with what was taught to him in the academy?

Once more, Trenzein found himself somewhere. He was back in his old house in Geffen; a small house that was near the famous Geffen tower. This house served as the home and workplace of the renowned sage, Salnus Zaisen, his wife Erina Zaisen and their only son, Trenzein. The green-haired wizard watched silently as a much younger version of himself stared at his mother. The female wizard was working on some notes by her desk. Normally, her husband would be helping her but not anymore. Trenzein's father was dead; he had heard his mother speak of what happened. There was a group of rebel wizards back then. Separatists who wanted to bring down the academy and create their own. They had been putting pressure on Salnus but he refused to join them. One day, they had ambushed both Zaisens and their good friend, a blacksmith named Rizzed. The odds where overwhelming but Salnus had managed to get his wife to escape; unfortunately, both he and Rizzed were eventually overwhelmed and killed.

_"Have you packed your belongings, Trenzein?"_

His mother's voice had always sounded so icy ever since that day. Trenzein hated that tone of voice. He often wondered why but he hated it and when he heard it used on him, he hated himself as well.

_"Um…no, I haven't yet, mother…"_

Trenzein's younger self quickly left the room when his mother didn't answer. He knew what she was going to say anyway. She would have told him to stop dawdling and to ready his belongings. She was going to enroll him in the Geffen Wizards' Academy the following day. As soon as the young boy closed the door to his mother's study though, he put his ear next to the door. His eyes quivered when he heard the stifled sob through the thick wooden door.

'I wanted a spell that…I wanted a spell that could stop that…"

The real Trenzein looked at his hands as the background quivered.

'I wanted a spell that dried eyes. I wanted the spell that could make her stop crying. I wanted a spell that would make her look at me with pride instead of anguishing over my father…'

The background shattered once more. The void did not appear this time. Instead Trenzein found himself in Glastheim. He was beside a familiar blacksmith as they stared at the ruined interior of the Church. He remembered this scene. He had somehow gotten involved in clan Xalascent's hunt for Maiha Il-Xalascent.

_"Seihanine, are you alright?"_

Kreizen Xalascent rushed to his sister's side just before she collapsed in tears. Her gakkung dropped from her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Trenzein's eyes softened as he saw this.

'All my life I was looking for that spell. I never found it. For all its flash and power, my magic was as useless to me as it was for others.'

The background became still. Everything, even the figures of the last two Xalascents, stopped moving. Trenzein's eyes hardened his resolve. He had found his answer. He knew why he rejected the offer.

'I didn't want to be a High Wizard if I had to conform to Mephistopheles's conditions. Abraxil Sovivor's methods can't accomplish what I want. Only I can. To be like them would mean power but even with all that power I would still be useless. I would not be able to stop those tears! I would still be useless!'

A memory suddenly came to Trenzein's mind.

_ "Seihanine Xalascent can die for all I care. If she's so willing to commit suicide by dancing with her crazed half sister in sadomasochistic abandon then why the hell am I wasting my efforts in preventing the inevitable? Your clan can rot in the abyss, hunter. It disgusts me in all its glory. If you're the finest example of your clan and then you probably deserve Maiha. If that's all you have to say to me then get out of my sight and stay out of my property. I have work to do!"_

Trenzein's eyes widened. The words were so self-absorbed, so uncaring for others that they sounded so alien to him. The completely contradicted what he wanted out of magic so long ago.

'What did I say? Why did I say that? How could I have thought that way?'

The green-haired wizard's fists shook as the void quivered slightly. He was a fool; a great and arrogant fool. He had chosen to blame Seihanine for his own incompetence. He had allowed that worm, Eldrid, to bait him. That was why it sounded so wrong. He had forgotten that everything he had been doing, the spell revision, the spell seeds, the desire to go beyond Rune-Midgard's magic. It was all for her. Not for the power to be stronger than anything but the power to stop those tears she shed when she killed her half-sister and realized that her clan was dead.

"I was such a fool!"_  
_

The void shattered like the backgrounds. Trenzein opened his eyes. He found himself lying face-first in Raven Huer's personal plane.

"Welcome back to reality, Trenzein Zaisen. Did you enjoy your imaginary world?"

Raven Huer smiled and raised an eyebrow. The young wizard had just survived a Microcosm spell cast by an archdevil. With a little help of course but it was proof just how much potential he had.

"You did that…"

There was no accusing tone in Trenzein's voice. He was stating a fact, not asking a question or putting the blame on someone. Raven nodded, a looking of amused cunning crossing his face.

"It was Mephistopheles who cast the Microcosm spell, Mister Zaisen, and the bargain was to see if you could survive it. He never said anything about me manipulating the images the spell showed you or the voices you heard while you were in that imaginary world. It was for the better anyway. At least you've remembered your reasons and you've found your answers. It's better than watching you live some pointless erotic fantasy as Mephistopheles would have it. I think it would have amused him watching you giggling like an idiot while you were unconscious."

Trenzein stood up and removed the dust on his gray cloak. He smiled in return and stretched his arms. He felt as if he hadn't used them for a few days. He was also incredibly hungry and thirsty.

"I must thank you then, Master Raven. Now, I have to return to my work."

The smile on Raven Huer's face widened.

"That sounds more like renewed confidence instead of misguided arrogance, Mister Zaisen. It looks like you're among the few people I know who went to hell and back and became a better person because of it."

Trenzein grinned even as his mind returned to the task of creating Antithesis. He would overcome this obstacle and then he would create other spells with the spell seeds like he did with his last battle against Abraxil Sovivor. He had already dubbed that spell as his "Hell Ball", a much more superior spell to the paltry fireball. His goals were clear to him now. He couldn't wait to start over. This time, he would not be distracted. As for Seihanine...

'She is no distraction as I wanted her to be in order to shift the blame. This is what Raven wanted me to understand. I had to focus on the task at hand or I would always be useless to her.'

Raven gestured again, causing another gate to open. Trenzein prepared to step through the portal. When the white-haired wizard stopped him.

"My bargain still stands, Mister Zaisen. You have six more days to complete my spell. Fail and you will lose your soul. I don't see the need to supervise you now. I'll be back by the end of the week to see what you've done. Let me impart this last lesson to you instead."

The white-haired wizard's eyes narrowed.

"You understand now why so many of the "great old wizards" of the past always ended up insane at some point. They had walked the path you walked a day ago. They craved power and nothing else. Power isn't an end, it's a means. You don't just gain power, you gain it for something. These old men go crazy because when they finally achieve the state they want. When people cower before them or the elements bend to their will, they realize that they don't know what it's for or what it was all for. The sudden emptiness catches up with them and they go crazy. You have the gift, Trenzein Zaisen; you could become a high wizard through all sorts of ways. What I had to correct was why you wanted to become a high wizard. The truth of the matter is the test to be a high wizard is not to induct you to the status. A high wizard's true test is whether or not he could keep himself from self-destructing like so many high wizards before him."

Raven let go as Trenzein nodded in understanding.

"You have the talent and now you have the clarity of mind to use it without becoming a self-absorbed fool like Abraxil Sovivor. I have no doubt that you can finish Antithesis by the week's end."

Trenzein's grin did not disappear. He did understand now what Raven had been teaching him from the start. He also saw clearly what he wanted to happen. Now he pitied the poor fool who would try and stop him. Antithesis would be his to cast by the end of the week. The gate shone brighter as he stepped through it. As he saw the image of his own personal laboratory, he knew that his true efforts were about to begin.

Raven Huer sat down once more and produced Lizan's nine hundred year-old wine bottle. There was a little of the liquid remaining. He poured it in a glass and took a sip.

'That boy is practically a high wizard. By the end of this week, I'll personally make him one. If he lives through Abraxil's attack that is…'

The white-haired wizard leaned back and enjoyed his wine. He couldn't wait to see what would happen…


	53. Trenzein Zaisen Part V

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 37: Trenzein Zaisen

Part V: High Wizard

'I'm still a long way off but it's some headway…'

Trenzein Zaisen looked at the spell seeds and then at the theories he had written in front of him. Three days had past since his journey to the Nine Hells. He had made some progress on the spell during that time but there were still some missing aspects. All his previous notes were in a trash can by the corner of his room. His new notes, on the other hand, made more sense. Carefully, he reviewed them looking for a clue in the previous steps he had done that would tell him the next step. He only had three days left until the week ended.

_"Raven did not tell me that the Antithesis I had cast was only one version of the spell. As I understand more of spell development, I realize that Antithesis could take any form. It may as well be a ray as it is a pillar. Nonetheless, I have to set these parameters first before I adjust the seeds. The greater the parameter, the more difficult the spell is to cast. I have to compensate by applying some "mitigating factors" such as allowing the spell to backlash at me or increasing the amount of time needed to cast it. At worst, casting Antithesis could take several days and involve a cadre of wizards to provide assistance. Since I am limited to myself as a caster and a few minutes for a casting time, I have to limit my version of Antithesis to a cylinder, twenty feet in radius and fifty feet in height. As of now, I can cast a very limited version of Antithesis with only three seeds. The destroy seed can combine with two other non-opposing seeds such as the axiomatic seed and the holy seed or the unholy seed and the anarchic seed."_

Trenzein's eyes narrowed as he dipped his quill into the ink bottle. He knew the eventual structure and how to adjust to spell to his specifications but he still did not understand how to combine all five seeds into a single spell. The sharp, pointed letters of his handwriting looked confused to him. As if they were rambling about whatever thoughts he had. His own understanding of Antithesis was guesswork at first but he was able to build on a more logical theory about it.

_"Antithesis is a spell designed to be effective against any opponent. It's based on the idea that most living things are aligned in some way according to the four alignments; good, evil, law and chaos. The destroy seed aims at this alignments and destroys them by being modified by the reverse of the said alignment. An evil and lawful being, for example, would be blasted by destructive impulse, holy energy and chaotic energy. The result would be complete destruction of course, provided that Antithesis could always match the said alignment. Against the Dark Lord, I can probably limit myself to just the holy seed and the anarchic seed as the Dark Lord seems like a lawful being but the complete form is necessary just in case I have to fight against other aligned immortals. _

Trenzein's brow furrowed. He already knew that. Raven probably took that to consideration when deciding which spell to teach him. He also knew that it was simply impossible to merge the energy within the holy seed with the energy within the unholy seed. Two completely opposite alignments would naturally oppose each other in the same way a good person would oppose an evil one. The only solution he could think of was a different way of merging them. Something that would ignore their opposition…

"I must be merging them incorrectly…there must be something about the seeds that I haven't understood yet."

Trenzein didn't realize that he was speaking out his thoughts until someone suddenly replied to them from behind.

"Don't bother trying to understand, Trenzein Zaisen. You won't be completing any spell anymore."

Trenzein whirled about, his hands ready to complete the first available spell that came to mind. It was too late though, two bolts struck him on the chest so hard that they flung him several feet back and knocked him on his back. Blood spurted from the wounds, staining his notes crimson. The bolts were imbedded deeply near his left shoulder, burying them more than halfway. The wizard crashed to the floor, hitting his desk and causing it to collapse as well.

"Eldrid…"

The name left Trenzein's lips with all the hate he could muster. The bolts that were stuck to his chest could only come from an arbalest; the voice he heard was only slightly deep, almost feminine in nature except for that trace of huskiness. Those two things belonged to one hunter only.

"You remember. Not that it matters, you'll be dead soon."

Eldrid Xalascent stood over Trenzein's supine form. He had a triumphant grin on his face as he reloaded his arbalest.

"You freakish Xalascent-bastard…how did you get in here?"

The hunter pointed his arbalest at Trenzein's forehead. The next bolt would pierce the wizard's brain. A fitting end if he had anything to say about it. To his surprise though, his target had enough strength to stand up, even after taking two bolts to the chest. Magical energy crackled in his palms and surged up his arms. Once more, Eldrid felt the hair in his neck rise from the danger that this wizard represented. He had the element of surprise with him but it didn't mean that he had already won this fight.

"I have my ways to break into barely secure homes like yours, wizard."

Eldrid fired again but Trenzein had managed to complete a spell before his attack struck. A translucent coat of blue energy surrounded Trenzein. By the time the bolt struck him, the coat of force dispersed the impact of the attack, lessening the damage a lot. Before Eldrid could reload again Trenzein had a sphere of lightning in his right hand. The hunter jumped to the side and tumbled the floor, his hand reaching for another bolt. Trenzein hurled the sphere, the lightning igniting the wooden chair that was in the way. The spell exploded behind the hunter, knocking him forward because of the blast but missing him by a foot. Trenzein winced slightly. It was hard to cast spells with three bolts stuck to your body. Eldrid, on the other hand, managed to load his arbalest once more. Before he could take his shot, there was a wall of ice between him and his target.

"Running away, wizard?"

Trenzein looked around him, ignoring the hunter's baiting words. The fire from the chair had spread to the nearby wooden table, reducing his notes to mere ashes. It wasn't a big loss though; he knew his notes by heart already. Soon his house would burn down. Acting quickly, he pulled the bolts from his chest and concentrated on healing them. Like most wizards, he dabbled with a little healing magic for emergencies. It involved a simple magical ceremony of infusing a minor accessory like a clip with the essence of a vitata's nurturing instincts; a difficult task, considering that only one out of thousands of vitatas possessed enough of the necessary essence. The wounds closed although the pain was still there.

'At least I won't worry about bleeding to death.'

Trenzein concentrated on the street outside his window. He also knew something of teleportation magic, yet another priestly expertise. In a flash he was already there. Eldrid made his way around the wall of ice and leapt from a window, the shattered glass shards rained down on the street. The hunter fired another bolt at Trenzein, who managed to duck it this time. The oridecon-tipped shaft whistled as it barely missed the wizard's scalp. Trenzein hurled another lightning sphere. The spell exploded near Eldrid's leg, a spark managing to sear the hunter's left leg. Eldrid fell back, his next shot going wide because of the movement.

"I don't get it…"

Trenzein was readying his next spell even as he spoke. There was something he had to find out first before he devoted all his energy to the destruction of this bastard hunter; something that had always bothered him ever since he met the hunter by the southern walls of Prontera. Eldrid Xalascent reloaded his arbalest once more.

"Don't bother understanding anything, wizard. It's over for you."

Trenzein looked at his opponent. He had to ask the question…

"You're her cousin…but your lust for her is so obvious…how could you ever feel that way?"

Eldrid Xalascent's eyes narrowed.

"Why is it that "cousin" seems such a big deal to you? What is a cousin anyway? The child of a parent's brother? What is in that link that forbids what I feel anyway? I'm a man aren't I? What makes what I feel so much different than what you feel, wizard? You're one to drool over Seihanine yourself! What makes me so hateful to you?"

Trenzein kept his guard up but didn't attack. Not yet, there were things he still had to know. Something about what Eldrid had said before seemed so important to him but he couldn't quite place it.

"I don't "drool" you lust-crazed animal. Don't lay your habits on me! You're a sick bastard lusting over your cousin. Kreizen told me he killed you once and I can see why."

Eldrid lowered his voice dangerously.

"You have no idea what Kreizen does or who he is. You call me "sick" but you don't know what that blacksmith is capable of."

It was Trenzein's eyes that narrowed this time.

"Don't compare yourself to Kreizen…"

Eldrid raised his voice much to Trenzein's annoyance. The hunter's voice was high-pitched and sounded like a screech now.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you know what he's capable of? Do you know the rules of clan Xalascent, wizard? Let me enlighten you then."

Trenzein waited for the hunter to continue. He wanted to find out for himself what the rules of clan Xalascent were.

"It's true that clan Xalascent forbids incest as a norm but under circumstances when the clan's continuity is threatened, the surviving members are expected to make sure that children of their clan's name are born."

The hunter raised an eyebrow at Trenzein's disbelief.

"Do you really think those two are just siblings? No…not for someone as hot-blooded as Kreizen. He can take her in an instant. It wouldn't matter if she wanted it and I can tell that she'll gladly want to, his position alone is irresistible. What's a cousin compared to a brother?"

Trenzein was silent. The answer had come to him. He understood it now. Eldrid continued to speak, believing that he had the wizard.

"Besides me, those two are the last two Xalascents in the world. As it's stated in clan rules, it's Kreizen's duty to take Seihanine as a concubine and sire children to ensure clan continuity. You think she's so submissive to him because he intimidates her? That's because she's been trained for that since childhood! If Kreizen can do it, what makes a "cousin" any less worthy?"

Trenzein still did not answer. He was too busy thinking and putting the pieces together. Raven Huer's earlier words made a lot of sense now. The principles were there, all he had to do was apply it to the seeds. The hunter continued to ramble but he barely heeded him now. He remembered the words Eldrid used earlier…

_"Seihanine has tried hinting it to you but you apparently never picked up…"_

The green-haired wizard focused on those words and then on how he thought before.

'I never picked up because…I never picked up because I was focused on myself.'

More thoughts flowed to Trenzein's mind. Something else came after what he thought.

_"It will be part of your path to understanding the way to dealing with magic, people and yourself when you understand what I mean when I say you're thinking too loudly."_

Eldrid's eyebrow rose again. He had thought that he had succeeded in baiting the wizard but Trenzein Zaisen did not appear interested. The street around them had long cleared ever since Trenzein appeared. The people had heard the explosions inside Trenzein's home for the past few days. They did not want to be near when he was fighting with a hunter. The authorities seemed preoccupied by something as well. The hunter snorted in impatience and fired another bolt. In response, the wizard raised another wall of ice so quickly that it seemed as natural to him as breathing. The arrow stuck to the thick ice, leaving only a crack from the impact. Eldrid immediately went around the wall for a clearer shot…

'He wasn't reading my mind…he was…picking up. I wasn't thinking loudly in a mental sense. I was allowing my thoughts to lace every word I said. The emotions I feel creep into what I say and he picks up…'

Trenzein's eyes widened. Again it was making even more sense. His hands moved effortlessly as he cast another spell. The ground suddenly softened around Eldrid, slowing his movements as it became difficult to lift his feet from the morass. Before he could look ahead of him, a sphere of lightning suddenly shot forth, immediately followed by several shards of light; the hunter could only twist his body slightly so the sphere merely grazed him. He felt his skin sizzle and char as electricity from the graze entered his body, causing him to convulse. The shards of light found their target, striking him with the force of blows. Trenzein didn't seem to notice that he was casting spells faster than an average knight could swing a sword.

'Dealing with people means focusing on them, not myself…casting a spell in the same way…dealing with a person…The Source!'

Trenzein grinned. He was getting it. Slowly but surely he was going to unlock the last part of developing He frowned slightly as he started to expand on his thoughts though. Eldrid had been flung for a few feet from his assault of spells. He raised another ice wall just to stop the annoying hunter from disturbing him.

'Not the Source directly…she's given me her gifts, the spell seeds. Something about dealing with them…

_"She tried to hint…"_

_"You think she'd cry for a useless pile of dung you paint yourself as? You'd value the words of a talking corpse over her blood and tears?"_

Trenzein increased the thickness of the ice walls he summoned, conjuring them so fast that by the time Eldrid stood up, he was surrounded by thick layers of ice. The barrier wasn't permanent though, it would soon disappear as any spell always had a set duration. Already, the ground he had softened with a Quagmire spell had returned to normal.

'Hints…hints lie beneath words. Not the words themselves. Blood and tears are objects…things that just dry up anyway. It's shedding them that…'

The last piece fell and Trenzein understood…

"Eldrid!"

The hunter slammed his shoulder against the ice wall when the wizard called his name. He was going to kill this Trenzein Zaisen. With him dead, that would leave only Kreizen. Maiha would take care of that and he would have what he always wanted. What was strange was the way the green-haired wizard looked at him.

"You were the one who never picked up!"

Trenzein grinned as another bolt flew towards him. He dodged it easily this time. He saw the distraction in the hunter's eyes. Eldrid was scared…scared of him. Perhaps he had been impressed by the rapid succession of spells he had cast. Perhaps he was wary of the grin he was showing. Trenzein nodded in understanding. The hunter was…thinking too loudly and, as a result, predictable.

"You kept looking at yourself, looked at your own lust and projected it to Kreizen. You tried using him for a reason when in truth you were just crazed and jealous. You hide behind "clan rules" and "being like any man" but I see you're just justifying your sick desires!"

Eldrid clenched his teeth in fury before shouting in return.

"You know nothing! You see nothing, you fool!"

Trenzein's grin widened. The hunter was wrong. He saw things far more clearly than he had ever had.

"_Arrogant bastard…"_

_**"Thank you…"**_

"_What I saw was Kalyx having to distract that orc so you can pull your 'teleport to the same location where I was before' trick."_

_**"Please be careful…"**_

_"What gives you the right to interfere with clan business anyway?"_

_**"You'd help me?"**_

"_Leave me alone, Trenzein Zaisen…"_

_**"Don't go…"**_

Trenzein blinked several times. He had no wish to let this fool hunter see that he was on the verge of tears.

'Not the words but what's beneath them. To deal with people is to look beyond yourself and beyond what they show. To see what they feel and think, what lies beneath the surface of words, expressions and actions, to listen to their thoughts until they think loud enough for you. As for the seeds…the magic! They're called seeds because they're sources of a certain energy coated in magic. It's the magic that I should look at, no the energy. The same magic that lies beneath every seed…the same magic that can be fused with itself!'

Eldrid loaded his arbalest and stepped closer. This time he was going to skewer that miserable wizard! That was when a small pillar of brilliant white light appeared in front of him. The hunter looked behind to find a pillar of blackness. To his right was a pillar of constant blue light and to the left, a pillar of crackling brilliance. The wizard gestured swiftly; his fingers traced unknown, intricate symbols in the air so fast that they were barely visible. He was chanting something, powerful arcane energies flowing out of him like water.

'The holy seed is holy energy coated in magic. The unholy seed is unholy energy coated in magic. I can't merge the two energies but I can merge the magic that surrounds them!'

Trenzein gestured again and the four pillars merged on the same spot the hunter was standing. There was a piercing scream that lasted barely a second as Eldrid was plunged into the merging pillars. The four pillars crackled unstably and for a moment, Trenzein thought his deductions were incorrect once more. Then the melded into each other while a translucent pillar of pure destructive impulse, resembling a cylinder of shimmering air, descended on the merging lights. All the small pillars vanished, transforming into a massive blast of light with all four colors. A few more seconds and the blast was gone. Trenzein slumped to the ground. The spell drained every ounce of energy inside him…he had completed it but adjustments had to be made…

Eldrid Xalascent had completely disappeared…

Trenzein's house had completely burned down, still he staggered down the street with a grin that showed his complete triumph. Abraxil Sovivor was going to rue the day he toyed with Trenzein Zaisen…

······

"Well, it's not surprising that you've done it, Mister Zaisen. It's a bit smaller than I expected and a little shabby with the merging but an overall good job."

It was the morning of the seventh day of the week. Trenzein Zaisen nodded to acknowledge what seemed to be a compliment from his "judge", Raven Huer. Normally, he would bristle at the belittling remarks but he saw the praise beneath the words and besides, he got to keep his soul and serve the Source. That was good enough…he was good enough. The white-haired wizard's crimson eyes suddenly narrowed.

"You've got the skills, Trenzein Zaisen, I'll grant you that much. It's not an overstatement to say that you and Abraxil are the best wizards in this entire world. The both of you having trained under me are no coincidences for that matter. But skills and The Source have had their differences in the past."

Raven tilted his head to see if his "student" caught a grasp of what he was saying.

"You've seen things beyond the dreams of lesser beings, Mister Zaisen. You've discovered that reality is a fragile thing in the hands of a truly powerful spell caster. When you unlocked Antithesis's mystery in your mind you've discovered how to use the seeds. I'm sure you have thousands of ideas for spells in your mind and yes, they're all possible. I don't need to teach you spells as you can create your own. What I'll teach you is common sense."

Raven took a seat inside the house that Trenzein was staying in. It was actually Kreizen's house but the blacksmith or his sister wasn't around. Trenzein had discovered that the blacksmith had traveled to Payon for the week while Seihanine was simply missing. Makaelthos was also gone along with Eliarainne. Silmeia was in the Church somehow but the church members kept her location and business secret.

"You should know by now that magic is personified as woman. It has a woman's personality, appearance and tendencies. The Source isn't abstract; she's a living being, one you could have met in the street. She is magic and magic is her, to be proficient in magic is to rely on her. Casting a spell is the same as asking for her help to do something. She's not some tool to be used and set aside, a spell, especially one derived from a seed, depends on her mood, what she likes or doesn't like."

Trenzein raised an eyebrow.

"I know that already…"

Raven didn't even pause. His words were deadly serious now.

"Then know how to treat her, Mister Zaisen. The seeds are not yours, they're gifts. Acknowledge their sender each time you use them. Keep the belief in her in your world intact or she'll disappear and magic will be gone. Already I can see wild magic and dead magic zones in your world, Mister Zaisen. If they increase then magic just died a little more. If the Source vanishes then all the magic will become wild or dead and then it will simply be dead. One last thing…"

The white-haired wizard stepped closer, his eyes staring down on Trenzein with intensity.

"Never use your magic frivolously. Never ask the Source to do something you could do on your own. Don't make her clean your house and fetch your slippers like a maid. You don't use spells for that; it's simply disrespectful and the Source punishes disrespect. She can shut the door on your talents and you'll be magic-less forever. Notice that I conjure minor things like wine bottles and glasses. That's because I keep a minor source of magic I've created myself. A very minor source that allows me to cast insignificant spells without calling on the Source. Unless you can do the same, treat your magic with respect."

Trenzein nodded in understanding.

"I'll do just that, Master Raven."

Raven Huer stared at Trenzein a little longer.

"One last thing…show a little fashion sense, Mister Zaisen. You're a High Wizard now."

Trenzein looked at his robes and realized that its edges were tattered from all his recent traveling. The Nine Hells was a harsher environment than he thought. It was also torn from his fight with Eldrid. He concentrated for a while and began to weave a spell from the Conjure seed. It seemed frivolous, asking the Source for clothes but somehow he felt as if she approved. His robes began to change as the spell did its work. His simple gray cloak was now red from his shoulders and dark gray downwards, the edges were trimmed with gold and the hem at the bottom was jagged. The shirt he wore beneath looked more formal now and was nearly pure white, as was the leather shoes he had on. Raven nodded in approval and opened a gate once more.

"I'm done with direct meddling, Mister Zaisen; you will handle the Source's mission."

Trenzein nodded as Raven Huer finally disappeared. He was ready now, Abraxil Sovivor or Lord of Death, he was ready.

"Consider it done…"


	54. Second Interlude

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 38: Second Interlude

The walls outside Glastheim shook violently as a massive, hairy fist struck them. The old stone cracked and bits of rubble fell to the ground. Clouds of dust rose from the impact. It was a mark of Glastheim's excellent architecture that the walls still stood even after thousands of years. Piles of rubble lined the base of the outer western walls of Glastheim; the striking had been going on for quite a while already.

'Damn your bones to the Abyss, Abraxil…I know how you plot against me…'

The demon, Baphomet, struck the wall again, causing it to shake in its foundations. He was not a fool, he knew that Abraxil dithered and delayed in their attacks. The skeletal being was obviously plotting to kill him and absorbing his essence! He was likely looking for a way to kill an immortal without Baphomet's knowledge. The alliance between them was more of an alliance of convenience anyway. Baphomet knew and respected the power of Abraxil Sovivor and did not want to worry about an attack from him, at least early in the war. Still, the Dark Lord was taking too much advantage of the situation.

'I will do as I please this time…there are immortals that can be attacked easily enough.'

The goat demon stalked out of Glastheim. This time, he was going to hunt on his own.

······

"He's such a fool as always…"

Abraxil Sovivor watched from his scrying spell as his "ally" stalked out of Glastheim. There were few things that happened without his knowledge and the plans of his enemies were well known to him as well. Both the Clock Tower Manager and the Turtle General were still cooped up in their lairs, too afraid to make any move. Osiris was accompanying the blood knight in a forest at the base of Mt.Mjolnir. The doppelganger was cavorting around Prontera making a fool of himself as usual. The battle between the Stormy Knight and Hatii was over but the victor wasn't important as the Lord of Death was already there, ready to finish off the spoils. The Evil Snake Lord and the Incantation Samurai were still fighting although Abraxil himself was ready to kill whoever won between the two. Moonlight Flower was in Payon, wavering between her or his personalities. With so much activity around him, Abraxil was easily poised to take advantage of any situation that arose.

'Even in my own camp I must plot against those around me…'

Abraxil Sovivor knew of other things that took place inside the ruins of Glastheim. While he had slain the leader of the injustice, Zealotus, the race of degenerate humans still existed. He knew full well that they plotted revenge against him. The injustice roamed the lower dungeons beneath Castle Glastheim itself, where they once served as wardens, guards and torturers along with the rybios. There was no need to deal with them directly though…

"Maiha…"

The Dark Lord spoke the name with a slight hint of pleasure. Maiha Il-Xalascent was his greatest…minion right now. He would even say an ally if the assassin possessed even a spark of immortality. He heard the faint sound of something gliding across the floor, an aspect of the woman even he had to admire. His personal chambers were under several enchantments of his design. One of them is that he could magnify any sound that a living thing made while walking his floor. The faint sound told him that the assassin made less noise than a rat crawling over a thick carpet. He did not need to look to imagine the grace and fluidity in the woman's movements. She reminded him of a sidewinder; silent, graceful and fascinatingly lethal.

"You called, Abraxil?"

The smooth feminine voice did not hold any fear for Abraxil when it spoke. He did not mind in the slightest that she did not call him "my lord" as most groveling minions did. Maiha did not do his bidding because she feared him. She did so because they shared a lot of goals and in some ways…traits. Besides, he paid in her favorite currency; slow, sweet torture from a being of power. It was something that was a bit rewarding to him to give as a reward.

"The injustice plan to mass out and attack me in my own chambers. I don't want to lessen my undead by meeting their forces with my own hence I need you to kill them all."

Maiha pouted and twirled Malys with one hand. Rivulets of poison landed on her clothes and stained the carpet of the Dark Lord's chambers. It was a mark of her "employer's" confidence in her abilities that he considered her a match for a mob of injustice. Still, she wanted to kill someone who was a little more…personally involved with her or Abraxil instead of some random monster. Slicing and dicing some animal and then watching it squeal in pain and for mercy was amusing at best but to place your skin close to a person you were once involved with; to smell their fear and taste their pain...that was the sensation she lived for. That was why she worked for Abraxil.

"That sounds so much like drudgework, Abraxil…"

The Dark Lord floated towards Maiha. His imposing, skeletal form seemed to dissipate and was replaced by the figure of a man. Abraxil's human form stood several inches above six feet, allowing him to stand at least a head taller than Maiha. His black hair was trimmed and carefully swept back. He had never allowed a single strand to fall out of place. He was clean shaven, with pale skin and dark brown eyes within deep sockets. He still wore the robes of his former office; that of a high priest of Glastheim. The runes that marked his crimson robes were embossed and gold-bordered showing that he used to be the Grand High Priest in Glastheim. This appearance did not hide the sinister gleam in his eyes or the malice he projected like an aura but it was more settling as opposed to being a nine-foot tall skeleton with wickedly sharp teeth, black electrical arcs coursing through you and menacing horns that projected from the side of your skull.

"Consider it a boon, Maiha, since you won't be killing anyone else until this miserable week of peace comes to an end. The injustice are as much as a gift as they are a mission."

Abraxil closed in on Maiha and grasped her right hand. The assassin regarded him coolly, an amused and playful smile on her lips. She stared at him invitingly, her own dark brown eyes seeming to ripple with fascination for him. There was an attraction here. It was not love as love was an expression of good which was anathema to the both of them. It was...a mutual fascination between the different facets of evil they saw in each other.

"You'd give them to me to toy with? That's so sweet of you, Abraxil…"

The Dark Lord brought the hand near his lips and smiled, revealing pointed teeth. He was undead but he wasn't without his own pleasures.

"Not that I won't compensate you of course…"

Maiha's smile widened as she showed her bare wrist to the Dark Lord. Abraxil's touch alone could send waves of sickening pain through mortal flesh. The thought made her giddy and a little weak in the knees. She gasped slightly when the immortal brought a fang down her wrist, easily piercing the skin and causing drops of blood to fall on the carpet, marking the already bloody cloth with fresh, crimson stains.

"A-Abraxil…"

The Dark Lord's own smile widened as he watched the assassin. It was fascinating; watching this woman enjoy the sensation of her precious life blood leaking away, watching her writhe with ecstasy as he send waves of pain through her lithe body. He had made up his mind that he would have this assassin by his side rather than the crude and generally stupid Baphomet when the time was right. He released the hand after closing the wound; painfully of course.

"A little preview to get you motivated. Finish them for me, Maiha."

The assassin moaned in slight disappointment and sheathed her daggers. The Dark Lord noticed the eagerness in her step when she left the room.

"I almost feel sorry for those injustice…"

Sinister laughter echoed through the chambers…

······

"The Dark Lord will die this time!"

The sentence repeated itself through the lips of every member of the crowd that gathered in the dungeons of Castle Glastheim. It would have been a terrifying sight to any adventurer within the ruins. A mob of injustice and their distant cousins, the rybios, had gathered to avenge to their leader. All of them clamored for the death of the immortals that had killed Zealotus, the Dark Lord and Baphomet.

"With Baphomet away from Glastheim, we can surround and destroy the Dark Lord! Now is the only time to attack him!"

The leader of the injustice, by the name of Hedgaszvill, shouted the words to the mob. The rybios howled their reply as they twirled the wicked-looking, curved swords they carried. The injustice rubbed their katars together and yelled as well. Their revenge had come. Not only that, they hoped that slaying the Dark Lord would liberate the stolen essence of their leader and bring her back to life.

"Oh, stop yelling! You sound like you've won already but you won't even be leaving this prison alive!"

The injustice and the rybios turned to see who dared mock them. They recognized the female assassin who stood by the entrance of the prison. Hedgaszvill's eyes narrowed.

"Abraxil Sovivor's assassin whore…so he's already discovered our plans. You will be the first to die then…"

The injustice needed no goading. They were sadists by nature as well as extremely violent. Both those aspects were accentuated by their pitiless black eyes and dull gray skin. They were bred for speed and power and they knew how to use their viciously barbed katars with deadly proficiency. The rybios were slightly slower than the injustice but these demonic torturers and executioners were stronger. The permanent blood stains in their terrible weapons promised pain and death within a few strikes. They ran their forked tongues over rows of cruelly sharpened teeth as they charged.

Maiha Il-Xalascent waded among them gleefully...

Malys sliced through the wrist of one injustice and kept going until it hacked off a piece of a rybio's skull. The demon fell to the ground, its brains leaking from the resulting hole. The shard of its skull skittered towards the shadows; its right horn still attached. The injustice with the severed right hand howled in pain but slashed again with its left katar. Its target was no longer there, however. Maiha hand leapt over it and landed directly behind the cursing injustice. Furie buried itself into the base of the injustice's spine. Malys whipped about again, slicing another injustice's throat wide open. Sticky, crimson liquid sprayed over Maiha's face. Laughing softly, she licked some of it and spun about, flicking some of the poison from her daggers into the eyes of her rapidly increasing attackers.

Hedgaszvill's eyes widened. He did not expect the walls of the prison to echo with the screams of dying injustice and rybios. An arm, a katar still attached to it, flew past him as the mob pressed on the assassin from all sides. The injustice were berserk with killing lust now. The rybios were the same. The resulting clamoring coaelscing with the clash of steel and the cries of the dying was deafening if not maddening.

"This woman is unbelievable. I had expected her to fall from the initial rush alone…what kind of demon has Abraxil Sovivor produced from Rune-Midgard's humans this time?"

Maiha continued laughing as a curved sword caught her shoulder with its hooked end. The hook tore a portion of her flesh painfully, spraying blood on the rybio who had attacked. The assassin grinned and slashed the demon's eyes out with a horizontal cut from Malys. Furie lashed out as well, slashing off the knee cap of an injustice. The creature howled and fell face-first to the ground. Another injustice tripped on its fallen comrade. Before it could pitch forward, Furie lashed out again, slicing its throat so viciously that its head fell back, attached to the body only by a strand of muscle. A katar found an opening and plunged forward, imbedding an inch of steel into Maiha's right leg. The assassin whirled and severed the arm connected to the katar by the wrist before she ducked a wide swing from a rybio's cleaver. Another rybio's arm fell off…

The slaughter continued on and on…

······

From all aspects, Acheron seemed to be an infernal plane of chaos. It was a plane of eternal war, where armies clashed over and over again inside whirling cubes that clashed against each other. Instead it was a plane of law, where armies where organized and mobilized for all eternity. There were no lulls in the fighting here. When a soldier died, he would reincarnate as a soldier for the side of the army that killed him. This way, the conflict never ended. Acheron had long been classified as having five layers; Ocanthus and Thuldanin being among the most famous.

More probing scholars, however, discovered a sixth layer, Canzisanus. Here, war raged harder than anywhere else in the plane. The only clouds were clouds of arrows. The source of light came more from the constant explosions of spells rather than the weak sun that hung above the plane. Canzisanus was arranged like a cylinder that tapered as it went deeper. The sides were composed of concentric "rings" where war raged. At the bottom and center of all the fighting clashed two strange beings. They resembled gigantic trees with root-like tentacles for legs. The "trunk" was dotted with one hundred arms and fifty heads. Each arm held a weapon and every head was shouting a battle cry and looking out for attacks. They were the hecatoncheires, Sgaidex the unspeakable and his brother Fvellam the forbidden. They were abominations, born of long-dead gods and sealed within the plane; forced to fight for eternity as their imprisonment. Above them, as if to witness their eternal duel, was a massive palace, carved from the pitiless stone of Acheron. Here in this palace resided the demigoddess, Mira Kerarilvenae, the avatar of carnage. In her personal domain, she participated in constant battle or thought of ways to spread her carnage to other planes.

It was here where she decided what to do with Rune-Midgard…

"Someone is calling for me…"

The sound of dying screams and war cries always accompanied every word that left Mira's lips like a counterpoint. In response, her confidant and herald replied.

"Who is, goddess? Who calls for you?"

The voice came from a set of six swords that floated in front Mira. Her herald, Visiden, was a rage wind, an amalgam of the souls of ancient warriors that animated a set of weapons. Mira stood from her throne and stalked the room. Her "throne" was made from steel. It's edges were sharp and serrated as well as polished to a lethal shine. Swords, spears and axes adorned her throne room like trophies and indeed they were. Every weapon belonged to a worthy enemy and there had been so many of them. She had been focusing on Rune-Midgard when she "felt" the call. As a demigoddess of carnage, she was acutely aware of any massive slaughter that occurred in any plane where she had influence. Rune-Midgard was not supposed to be one of them. She did not have any worshippers in that fledgling plane so she could not enter it…yet. Still, she felt "something" calling out to her sphere of influence; a potential spreader of her domain. This could be her way to enter Rune-Midgard…

"A mortal who wallows in carnage as a way of existence…"

Mira concentrated some more, trying to pinpoint more information about the mortal who unconsciously called out to her. Visiden hovered near the demigoddess, trying to anticipate her next command. Strife was Mira Kerarilvenae's primary domain. When battle and carnage flourished in a plane of existence, her influence grew. For her to notice someone in a plane where she has no presence yet indicated a powerful mortal who lived her domain.

"Maiha Il-Xalascent…"

A name finally came to Mira. It was a strain, even for a demigoddess, to find someone in a plane of existence where she was not allowed to enter. It was an unbreakable rule among divine beings that they could not remain in a plane where no one believed in them or what they stood for. The best Mira could do was to send a "herald" to gain her first believer and then let the flame of her new faith spread to others. A divine herald was also a being of power, since it was not a god, it could enter any plane. Still, it is also limited. It is forbidden to exercise its full might on a plane where its patron did not have presence. It cannot proselytize the faith. The only thing it can do is convert one follower or bring the potential follower before the presence of its patron.

"Visiden, Bring her to me. I wish to speak to her…"

The rage wind complied and in a flash, it was already gone. Mira rested on her throne and waited. She had touched the mind of the mortal who had called for her and found it insane. Maiha Il-Xalascent was a madwoman, likely a psychotic outcast who knew only how to kill. She was involved in the machinations of evil and went along with it willingly. The demigoddess probed the garbled thoughts to find something more interesting. It was then she discovered deeper feelings in the mortal.

'Your thirst for vengeance from the outside but there lies something deeper than that. There is rage in you, rage you mask with insanity in order to prevent it from taking over you. Jealousy…hate…confusion…a lust for power…these do not manifest your core being.'

The demigoddess kept probing; this mortal would be her passage; that was completely certain now. It was risky business, relying on something insane but she was certain that she would succeed in this one. If it meant granting her some power then so be it…

'I cannot be the only one who has no presence in Rune-Midgard, Thomas…'

······

"Delicious…just delicious…"

Maiha staggered slightly but she still kept her momentum. Bodies piled up around her one after another. The rybios kept coming; they hacked at her with bloody hatchets and curved hook-like swords. Their mouths were bared fiercely, revealing dirty, bloody fangs. The injustice were fewer in number now. Many of them had been hacked to pieces. Grayish limbs littered the prison floors. Maiha had more than a dozen vicious wounds on her body. Blood streamed from her and formed a puddle by her feet. Still, she was grinning and both Malys and Furie still glinted with the promise of a painful death. Suddenly, one injustice stepped forward. He was taller than the other injustice and his katars looked especially wicked when he raised them.

"It's clear that we can't bring down Abraxil Sovivor if we cannot even kill his assassin without losing half our number. For that, I'll make your death especially slow and painful…"

Hedgaszvill's voice was low and raspy when he spoke. It was true, his attack on the Dark Lord was doomed from the start but he still wanted this assassin whore dead. It would be a pleasure to spill her guts and rip that smug smile on her face. Still, he could not help but feel a twinge of fear when she responded to his threats with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful, injustice, but you'd disappoint me with such rash promises. I'll have your heart instead…"

Hedgaszvill dashed forward, crossing the distance between them in a heartbeat. His right katar smashed into the assassin's main gauche while his left one moved to outmaneuver the gladius. His tactic worked. His weapons were lighter and faster, allowing him to slip past the two-weapon defense and cut at the assassin's throat. Maiha managed to tilt her head though, turning the lethal slash to a nasty graze. Furie thrust forward but the injustice managed to step back, causing the stab to hit nothing. Maiha stepped in, Malys whistling through the air as she made a horizontal slash aimed at her opponent's jugular. Again, Hedgaszvill managed to back away in time. His right katar slashed from below, wounding Maiha on the cheek.

"Rash? On the contrary, it's inevitable!"

Hedgaszvill grinned cruelly. He had the assassin now. Malys swung again and missed him by an inch. Furie moved upward, defending Maiha's chest as Hedgaszvill stepped forward to attack. The katars were a blur when they moved. Hedgaszvill aimed for the assassin's dark brown eyes…

"Oh, so it's fate now?"

Maiha's smile only widened when she ducked the blinding swing. Malys lashed forward, slicing a deep gouge into the injustice's armpit. Hedgaszvill grunted in pain and stepped back. The grunt was music to Maiha's ears. Furie moved in, dealing several light gashes to the injustice's chest. The katars moved forward again but Maiha brought Furie down on the left katar, severing the leather bindings that attached it to the back of the fist. The three-pronged blade clattered uselessly to the floor. Hedgaszvill looked up in surprise and straight into the assassin's eyes. It was his last mistake. The shock of being disarmed caused him to ignore Malys, which promptly hacked off his right hand. The weaponless injustice staggered back but Maiha had dashed forward before he even thought of howling in pain. Malys and Furie descended on Hedgaszvill so fast that he did not even get to scream.

"It looks like fate isn't as reliable as you think, injustice!"

Maiha laughed softly as she went to work. The idea that these pathetic monsters considered fate was laughable. They were only weak demons after all. They did not see what she had seen or realized what she had realized. Only she had to bear such things. That was why she was stronger than any of them.

The rybios looked in shock as Maiha reduced the injustice leader to chunks of flesh. The assassin gave Malys an expert twist, instantly carving out a hole in the chest. Her left hand plunged into the hole and ripped out the heart. Laughing softly, she sampled it with her tongue, savoring every drop of blood that trickled towards her mouth. The rybios did not stay around to watch her finish the grisly meal. Even the demonic executioners knew when they were outmatched by something that had more killing power than they did.

"That's it? This really is a chore!"

Maiha pouted again. She hoped that the reward was worth the disappointment of this fight. It dawned on her then that there was no reason for rybios to be frightened of her. The assassin turned around only to find herself surrounded by six floating swords. The weapons surrounded her in a ring and glowed with a menacing light.

"Maiha Il-Xalascent?"

Maiha raised an eyebrow. She was panting in exhaustion and weak from loss of blood. Her wounds were jagged and wonderfully painful. They were likely poisoned and dirty too. The injustice had no notion of a fair fight and the rybios loved to cause pain. She nibbled on the fresh heart and watched the swords in fascination.

"You are a divine herald."

Maiha turned around again, to see who spoke this time. It was Abraxil. He stepped over the piles of bodies and moved towards the assassin. He put an arm around her shoulder and ran a sharpened nail across one of her wounds.

"You did an excellent job, Maiha. You even attracted the attention of some divine being."

Maiha moaned with pleasure as negative energy flowed from the Dark Lord's fingertips, closing her wounds and causing immense pain in the process. The swords swiveled about and pointed at Abraxil Sovivor.

"I am Visiden, a herald of the carnage avatar, Mira Kerarilvenae."

Abraxil held up a hand.

"I've done research on your goddess, herald. I had expected something like this would happen…"

The swords flashed momentarily.

"Then you know what she wants."

Abraxil waved his hand.

"She wants what all gods want in a fledgling plane; a way to spread her influence into this world. She sees that goal in this assassin then?"

The swords did not reply. Abraxil smiled. Immortality did not seem such a distant goal for Maiha Il-Xalascent after all. The assassin had her eyes closed as she leaned on him, moaning with pleasure as he increased the flow of negative energy. Most mortals would be screaming in pain and terror by now…

"Is she willing to grant the power of an assassin cross?"

The swords swiveled again. Visiden knew what Abraxil spoke about and he knew what the skeletal being's motives were for the assassin.

"The carnage avatar can easily grant such power. It depends on the willing choice of the assassin."

Maiha opened one eye half-way. She had been listening to the entire thing.

"Assassin cross? It has a nice ring to it…anything to give my baby sister a surprise by the end of the week…"

The swords bobbed as if nodding.

"Follow me then…"

One of the floating swords swung in a circular motion. The air rippled around the spot and a circle of white light appeared. Soon a gate had opened, leading to what appeared to be a massive battle field. Abraxil Sovivor smiled as he let go of the assassin. Things were turning out better than he had anticipated. Still laughing softly, Maiha staggered towards her fate…


	55. Seihanine Xalascent Part I

(A/N): I've just revised most of Midnight as well as changed Dusk's introduction into a character map so this chapter comes off as a bit delayed...

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 39: Seihanine Xalascent

Part I: Overwhelming Guilt

_"I know it hurts and it seems that you don't have the time to ponder on such things anymore, Seihanine Xalascent. Anyway, I'd like you to ponder something for me for the first day of "Raven's week" as I'd dub it."_

_Seihanine barely even looked at the woman who was talking to her. She was still on her knees after being struck by Raven Huer's spell. The white-haired wizard was gone but the woman called Lizan Killranae was still looking over her. Even if it was their first time meeting, Seihanine felt an intense dislike for this woman. She was a busybody and stuck her nose into other people's businesses. In short, she was like a female Raven Huer, popping out of nowhere and meddling as she pleased._

_"Look beyond me for a minute, Seihanine Xalascent, and think. Ask yourself why you picked up a bow. Ask yourself why you gave up so many other choices and picked the Way of the Bow, instead. Why didn't you wield a lance or a sword or a spell? What does archery say about you? What does it mean to those around you? If you find something to make you go on in those answers, I'll find you. If not…"_

_Lizan Killranae looked at Seihanine straight in the eyes. She had the gray eyes of someone who had seen too much for a time that was far too long. She had a friendly face, a small nose and a slightly pointed chin. Her black hair was slightly wild, falling over her forehead in curious locks. There was a forbidding look in her eyes when she spoke._

_"If not…you can roll over and die."_

_······_

"I will roll over and die…rot in the abyss."

A day had passed since her encounter with Lizan. Seihanine had suddenly run out of energy during that day. She staggered back to her house to rest and remembered that Kreizen was still in the infirmary with Moonlight. Seihanine remembered dragging herself to her bed and immediately falling asleep. The following day did not do anything to decrease the tremendous weight that she felt was pressing on her. She found it difficult to move let alone rise and do what she had to do.

'Why did I give up so many choices to be a huntress?'

Seihanine's eyes widened when another voice answered her thoughts. It was a soft, feminine voice that seemed to surround her from all sides. It almost sounded like a purr.

_"You became one for me, baby sister…"_

Seihanine looked around. Her sister's presence jolted her into action. Once more she had the opportunity to destroy the madwoman. The voice seemed to seep from the alls of her room. Maiha's soft, mocking laughter flitted about her. One moment it chuckled behind her and the next it was moving to her front. The huntress looked around and grabbed her bow.

"Where are you?"

As quickly as it came, the laughter vanished. Seihanine looked around, her trained vision picked up no sign of Maiha. She didn't smell the blood that would have been noticeable as the assassin was badly injured from fighting her brother. Her door was still closed and nothing had appeared on her window. Now that the laughter stopped, she didn't even feel a presence anymore.

'She was here…I know she was.'

Seihanine's eyes narrowed. There was no one in the room but her. The entire room was silent and dark. The weather still didn't change above Prontera. It was still overcast skies and cold winds. It wasn't surprising as autumn was almost over. It would probably be two weeks more before winter settled in. Soon, they would be fighting raydrics in the snow. Seihanine lowered her bow. Was Maiha gone? Was she even there in the first place?

Several minutes passed and the room was still silent. Seihanine continued to look around for her deranged half sister. Finally, she was convinced that there was no one in the room. Once more, Lizan Killranae's questions came to mind.

'What does archery say about me? What does it mean to those around me?'

_"Your archery was for me, baby sister. It means death and pain for anyone else around you. Admit it, baby sister; you've dedicated your entire life to me. It's so sweet, really.'_

Maiha's voice echoed all over the room. Seihanine spun about, trying to pinpoint where her half sister was. It was impossible. It was as if Maiha was everywhere all at once. Seihanine reeled back slightly. The soft laughter continued to echo around her it grew louder as if pressing around her from all sides. The room itself was starting to stifle her. A knocking sound to her left caused Seihanine to reflexively fire an arrow at that direction. The oridecon-tipped arrow plunged into the wooden wall without hitting anything. The laughter stopped again and Seihanine found that she was alone in her room. The huntress's heart was racing. Something was wrong. Maiha was doing something that allowed her to completely mask her presence.

"I did not dedicate my life to you…all I wanted was you dead."

Silence greeted Seihanine's reply. She was alone again. She had always prided herself for sensing the presence of others. She was familiar with the nuances that assassins and rogues make when hiding. That was when she noticed her falcon, Kalyx. The bird was still by his perch and staring at her calmly, as if wondering why she was so worked up.

_"My dear, sweet baby sister, you've been doing so much for me. You've been chasing after me for so long that you were willing to sacrifice anyone to be with me."_

Once again the voice was everywhere. Kalyx didn't even flinch when Maiha spoke even though the falcon was always agitated in the presence of the assassin. That was when she distinctly heard it; the metallic singing sound of a dagger being drawn from its sheath followed by a knocking sound. Seihanine drew another arrow and fired at the direction of the sound. All she hit was her wall.

_"Let's talk of Reiz, baby sister. Our hard-working, cheerful and…attractive older brother; I'm sure you've heard the stories about what he did the day you were born?"_

Seihanine knew that story well. Everyone was sure that she was a still-born. She wasn't breathing when she came out of her mother's womb. At some point, everyone had given up. It was a Xalascent female anyway. Even Rizzed, who refused to accept such reasons, had decided that there was nothing more to be done. The four year old Kreizen never did. He had broken through the surrounding relatives and managed to grab his little sister. At that point, something happened and she started breathing. The triumphant Kreizen held his newly born little sister above his head in triumph.

_"How much do you owe our sweet, older brother, little Sei? You owed him your life the moment you were born."_

Seihanine never stopped searching for Maiha. It disconcerted her that the assassin seemed to be reading her mind. The only one she knew who could do that was Khaesilya. Kalyx continued to look at her curiously.

_"How many times has he taken responsibility for you? How many times did he have to make amends for all those injured archers you kept producing when their clans came to him demanding restitution? He was perpetually broke because of you; because he wouldn't tell the clan about those incidents and bring you to shame…"_

Seihanine remembered those archers. She remembered the foolish look they took on while hunting with her and then getting mauled by some beast or falling into some hole. She remembered the indignant faces of their clan members, demanding payment from Kreizen for his sister's actions. Kreizen paid them all because he didn't want it to get out. Seihanine was an aspiring dancer; she couldn't make do if she developed a reputation for any scandal such as the ones that may arise if her brother took it to his clan. A female archer injuring a male one while hunting was inexcusable among the payonese clans. It would bring shame to Clan Xalascent. With their father, Rizzed, dying when she was only two years old, Kreizen took on the responsibilities that their father should have carried with regards to her.

_"How many men did he challenge and kill for insulting you?"_

Seihanine remembered that as well. She had many suitors even when she was still an archer. She recalled the annoying poetry and trophy bragging. She also remembered rejecting them all. They despised her in return. Men despised what they couldn't have instead of accepting that it wasn't meant for them. They spread rumors or made comments such as "She's an ice-blooded, payonese witch anyway." Kreizen would always find out. The payonese clans had strict rules about challenging people to duels. The honor of the duelists' clans was always at stake so the duels were to the death. Kreizen killed no less than fifteen such suitors. He was the future Clan Xalascent patriarch and to refuse a challenge from him brought shame down the entire clan of anyone who refused.

_"Reiz was always there wasn't he? But where was little Sei when Reiz needed her most?"_

Seihanine suddenly remembered Glastheim. She remembered chasing down Maiha only to enter a room that was full of raydrics. She remembered going on ahead while Kreizen dealt with the raydrics and then taking the shot that should have ended her half sister's life.

_"Where was Sei when Reiz needed her? She was with Maiha, that's where. Too busy having fun with Maiha to bother with Reiz. Maiha was more important after all."_

Seihanine looked about furiously before clutching her head.

"That isn't true! It isn't…Reiz defeated them. He won…he-"

_"What if he didn't? He'd be dead. The man who was more father to you than Rizzed Xalascent, the man who did far more than what a brother had to would have been dead and he would have died alone; the person he had given so much not even looking back to check on him…"_

Seihanine was trembling now. She could hear her sister but she wasn't in the room. Another sound of a dagger being unsheathed made her whirl towards the direction. There was nothing there.

_"Even when I nearly killed him in the last battle, where were you? Lying in bed, that's where; it's no surprise that he isn't here for you anymore. How much can a man really give for an ungrateful and ugly woman like you?"_

Seihanine shook her head and clapped her hands over her ears. It didn't help. Maiha's voice was everywhere. She seemed to be laughing derisively and talking at the same time. Her voices were overlapping, turning into an insane cacophony.

_"That's right, you ugly, pathetic woman. He didn't take you as a concubine as clan traditions demanded because he believed that there was a more suitable man for you and that you should only sleep with the person who loves you that way. It was also partly because sleeping with you would make him vomit his guts out!"_

Maiha's voice lost its soft quality, becoming a menacing hiss.

_"You ugly, ungrateful, undeserving woman! You're pathetic as a huntress and useless as a sister. No one would love you! Not Reiz and as you can see now…not Zein. I'm the only one who sees use for you, baby sister, because I delight in the pain and sorrow you cause!"_

The voice continued while Seihanine fell to her knees. She was sobbing now and the gloom in her room seemed to completely smother her. It was becoming more and easier to accept her half sister's words as true. That she was ugly, pathetic, worthless and ungrateful. She was better of dead…

_"Zein died for you and all he got were a few tears which had to be squeezed out of you eyes. Every spell costs him blood and sacrifice, all for a cold glance from you. Do you find it surprising that he wants you dead? Why he wants you to rot in the abyss? Even Zein knows that only I am the only one good enough for you!"_

Seihanine trembled even more. Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was true. It was all true. Maiha knew everything about her. She didn't deserve Zein and she didn't deserve Reiz. She was killing them and they went along with it. The laughter continued to echo so loudly that it was making her ears ring. The wooden walls creaked and groaned as if closing in on her. Maiha's dagger sang from all over the place. Kalyx didn't even move from his perch. Images suddenly started flooding her mind. She couldn't fight like this! Her half-sister could strike anywhere and she wouldn't be able to react. Her chest constricted as she imagined Malys emerging from the shadows of her room, piercing her flesh and cleaving through the bones of her chest. She was breathing hard now. She looked about in panic, expecting the assassin to attack and kill her. She would…she would…

_"Boo, baby sister!"_

The voice lost its omnipresence and came from one direction only. Seihanine saw her only chance. She drew two arrows and pointed her bow at her target. Finally, she saw Maiha! She saw the assassin's hateful face, twisted into a vicious snarl that was filled with malice. The assassin's eyes gleamed with ferocity and insanity when she aimed a gakkung at her. Her pale blue hair whipped about as she fired the arrows…

Time seemed to freeze momentarily when Seihanine released the arrows. She was sure it was Maiha! Only one person could look so hateful and mad! She vaguely recalled that Maiha had dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't wield bows…

Seihanine's bedroom mirror shattered when the arrows struck it…

"I…no…it was a trick…"

The huntress stared at the broken pieces of the mirror. The room was totally silent. There was no one in there, just her and Kalyx. She finally realized what she had been doing and collapsed. She curled up and started shivering, tears streaking down her eyes. She was so scared…what was happening? She needed someone…she needed Kreizen…she needed Trenzein but they were both gone. She had driven them away. She was alone in the dark. Was she even alive? The room was getting cold and darker as well. She felt dead. She grasped a mirror shard and sliced a cut on her hand. The blood flowed. She was still alive, the pain felt almost pleasant…

······

Lizan Killranae watched the Xalascents' house as she strolled along the streets of Prontera. It was about time she paid a visit to the huntress. She didn't like scrying on students like Raven or teleporting inside someone's house. She would just enter it and see how Seihanine Xalascent was doing. She placed a hand on the door knob and stopped, frowning.

Lizan heard a muffled laughter inside the house...


	56. Seihanine Xalascent Part II

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 39: Seihanine Xalascent

Part II: Forceful aid

'She's here…I know she is.'

The thought repeated in Seihanine's mind while she lay there. Blood trickled from her cut right hand. The pain was…reassuring. It showed that she wasn't dead yet but with her half sister around, that was a tenuous status. The huntress looked feebly around the room. The tormenting laughing had stopped. She didn't pick up the slightest sound save for the racing of her heart. Kalyx squawked worriedly and landed near her, the falcon didn't seem to sense anyone in the room at all. That didn't matter. Maiha was there. She was lurking in the shadows, fixing her insane stare on Seihanine and licking her lips in anticipation. There was no stopping her from killing or torturing the huntress.

"Hello there, Seihanine! Did you think about those things I asked you to?"

The huntress felt her heart skip when she heard the voice. For a moment she thought it was Maiha at last. Another laugh escaped her lips. It wasn't out of joy or amusement. It was fear. She was so afraid at the moment that it came out through expressions that were meant for other emotions. She felt like crying, laughing and screaming all at the same time.

"I don't think there's anything funny in lying on the floor of your own room and bleeding, Seihanine. It doesn't look like you've been thinking about what I said, or thinking about anything at all for that matter."

Lizan Killranae grabbed Seihanine's arm and forced her to stand. The huntress stood on her legs shakily and stared at the woman with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Lizan sighed and allowed her to sit on her bed. She held Seihanine by the head and forced one eye to open wider than the other with her fingers.

"You're not mad yet, Seihanine, but you're quite close. I'm not surprised that someone can damage your psyche so much."

Lizan examined the huntress's right eye closely and shook her head.

"I can see a lot of nicks and openings in your mind's armor, Seihanine. What's surprising is that most of them are actually self-inflicted. You've spent a lot of time hurting yourself and creating situations when people hurt you easily and unintentionally. Whatever is driving you crazy right now isn't opening new wounds; it's just poking at old ones."

The huntress's eyes focused a bit and she stopped trembling. She was no longer on the verge of laughing or screaming out of fear. Still, Lizan shook her harder and stared deeper into her eyes.

"There is no one else in this room, Seihanine Xalascent. It's just you, me and that bird of yours that hasn't noticed whatever it is that's scaring you."

Lizan allowed herself to smile when she heard the huntress's heart slow down slightly. She could hear her lungs relax a bit as well. A few more minutes will be sufficient to completely calm this huntress down.

'And I thought Raven's new student was in bad mental shape.'

Lizan sighed inwardly. In truth, she didn't like working from scratch. Unlike Raven, she found little satisfaction in sharing her knowledge on the Way of the Bow and she didn't like it when her "students" failed to learn anything even after a lot of effort. Still, she had to smile with this new one. This Seihanine Xalascent's situation was actually reminding her of something that happened thousands of years ago.

"You again…why do you insist in meddling with my life?"

Seihanine felt the fear subside now that someone else was assuring her that her half sister was not in the room. This Lizan Killranae was a busybody and a stranger. Like Raven Huer, she had popped out of nowhere and had taken it to her head to doing anything she pleased without regards to other people. Nonetheless, if she hadn't arrived as she did, Seihanine could imagine herself sinking deeper into madness if left alone. Now that she could think clearly, she realized that Maiha was never in the room. Falcons were naturally sensitive to the presence of humans. Even if Kalyx couldn't see Maiha, he could still sense the assassin's presence in such an enclosed space. He never flinched, which meant that everything earlier was just in her head. The huntress winced when she noticed the blood that dripped from her hand.

"I "insisted", Seihanine, because you wouldn't have a life I can meddle in if I didn't. You haven't done as I asked, apparently. I'm going to have to "speed up" the process of training you since we only have a week."

Seihanine felt the extreme dislike she had for this woman return. Everything about Lizan Killranae seemed annoying. Her long, black hair that nearly touched the ground when she sat, her light brown skin, her tall build and those eyes…Lizan's eyes seemed to constantly shift from a dark blue to nearly purple, depending on how they reflected light. They looked like they could see through anything and the huntress didn't like it when those eyes turned on her.

"I never asked you to train me."

Seihanine kept her voice icy. She had enough of this woman, just as she had had enough of Raven Huer. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? As if she hadn't enough problems to deal with…

"Consider it a gift then, Seihanine. You don't ask for gifts, do you?"

Lizan stood up and walked towards the door. She seemed to expect Seihanine to follow. The huntress refused to walk towards the taller woman.

"I can always refuse them."

"I can force it on you if necessary and, trust me, it is."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Lizan's smile vanished.

"How long are you going to run from the shadow of your past before you realize that it will not tire?"

Seihanine felt more anger rising. She tried to keep her voice even to get rid of this woman but any attempt she made to drive her away was matched with an annoying response.

"My past is none of your business."

"It is if you're my student."

"I am not your student!"

Lizan's smile returned as she noticed the huntress begin to sputter out of sheer annoyance.

"That's up to me to decide. You're my student so long as you need to learn something from me."

"I don't need to learn anything from you!"

"Oh? How could you tell? Do you know all my skills?"

"I don't need to know them! I can handle my problems by myself!"

"Slashing your hands and blubbering on the floor out of fear handles nothing, Seihanine."

"That was a moment of weakness!"

"You're in a moment of weakness now. It takes a truly weak person to cling to her weaknesses when power is already offering itself."

Seihanine could feel her jaw ache from the strain as she grit her teeth harder. There was no shaking this woman off. She was like an annoying bug that clung at the very middle of the back where a person couldn't reach.

"If I let you be a teacher for one day. Would you leave me alone then?"

Lizan laughed. It was a genuine laugh out of sheer amusement. Seihanine even hated that laugh. Lizan did not possess the arrogance that permeated every action that Raven Huer made but she could tell that the woman was too used to getting her own way. The massive and ornately-designed bow she carried the other day, as well as her ability to actually hit Raven Huer made it obvious that she had the power to back up her condescending attitude.

"If you "let" me, Seihanine, you would be begging me to continue for the entire week. Is that an acknowledgement, then? Are you willing to learn now?"

The huntress shook her head.

"No! I want you to go away!"

Lizan merely laughed again and headed for the door.

"Excellent! Follow me!"

Fuming inwardly, Seihanine realized that she had no choice but to follow. Kalyx squawked once and landed on her shoulder right before she left the gloom that was her room. The moment she stepped out of her house, though, a powerful explosion occurred a few blocks from where she stood.

'That came from-'

Seihanine tried to ascertain the source of the explosion. It definitely came from the direction of Trenzein's house and he was the only one who would be causing such things during the lull between battles. Lizan stood right beside her and nodded.

"You're right about where it occurred and who's responsible, Seihanine. Ignore it for now. There's nothing you can do about it."

Seihanine whirled and glared at Lizan.

"How can you just say that there's nothing I can do about it! That explosion…he's putting his life on the line for his magic again!"

Lizan's eyes hardened briefly. Her eyes darkened to a deep purple.

"Have you forgotten that it was only yesterday that he wished you were dead?"

Seihanine faltered and looked away. Her heart throbbed painfully at the memory and fresh tears threatened to spring from her eyes. Those words…those were the most hurtful words that she had ever heard from Trenzein. The man was insensitive, arrogant and reckless but he had never spoken of her with so much…hate. Things were different now. He would not apologize later as he often did when he felt that he went too far. This time, they were both lost to each other.

"I haven't…"

Lizan gestured for the huntress to follow.

"Position is one thing that you must always be mindful of, Seihanine. It's a sniper who must always ask herself "Where am I?" Do you know where you are?"

The huntress was silent as she followed. Lizan could tell that under her seemingly placid appearance was a storm of unwanted emotions. Her heart beat was irregular and her breathing seemed to quicken for no apparent reason.

"Where you are, Seihanine, is a by the edge of the chasm that's between you and that wizard. You're looking over that edge, trying to see a bottom but seeing only darkness and space. The distance makes you cringe does it? Partly because it seems so endless and it isolates you from everything, partly because you never saw it before."

Lizan paused for a while, as if listening to something from the explosion's direction. Suddenly she scoffed at something and smiled.

"Talk of hunters…you're asking too much if you think he'll understand a word from you at this point, Raven…"

Seihanine looked up when she heard Lizan mutter the words. It didn't matter to her that the woman seemed to be listening to a conversation that was several blocks away if she was listening to where Trenzein was.

"That wizard…Raven Huer is there?"

Lizan nodded.

"No one can help Trenzein Zaisen but Raven, Seihanine. Matters of magic are best left to magic-users. If your wizard friend survives his "lessons" then he'll come to an understanding about you two…"

Seihanine's eyes narrowed.

"If he fails?"

Lizan raised an eyebrow and looked at the huntress questioningly.

"You trust in his incompetence that much? No wonder he hates you!"

Seihanine snapped at that point. She couldn't take all the reminders. Maiha…Trenzein…Kreizen…each one of them contributed to the torture she felt inside.

"Of course he does! That's what I wanted didn't I? That's why I pushed him away so much! It's why I'm better of dead to anyone…"

Lizan remained impassive throughout the huntress's outburst. Instead of replying, she took out an amulet from the one of the inner pockets of the leather armor she wore. She focused on it for a while, causing a swirling circle of light to form on the ground before her. Seihanine took a step back from the resulting warp portal…

"Where are you taking me?"

Lizan looked through the gate. She was all too familiar with the place where she was going.

"I'm going to take you to a graveyard, Seihanine. In a place of death, darkness and loneliness, I will teach you something of life, trust and companionship. There you will become a sniper. There you will learn from my fate."

Lizan stared at the desolation that was the place she was about to enter. It was dark, forbidding land where weapons lay scattered like a carpet of broken metal. Seihanine saw the place too and already she cringed inwardly. The archer's voice was dark when she spoke.

"I'm taking you to Deicidium, the place where I will eventually die fighting…"

Lizan surprised Seihanine by suddenly placing a hand on the huntress's shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

"If you look down the chasm, you'll see only your fall, Seihanine. Look forward and you'll see that the other side still exists…"

The portal enveloped both of them as they stepped forward.


	57. Seihanine Xalascent Part III

(A/N): Sorry for the slow update. Hell weeks are bombarding me non-stop. Today is first actual weekend I've had for two weeks. This chapter will lack action. It's a purely conversational chapter like a lot of transition chapters. I will make up for action when the transition chapters end. Also take note that neither Raven nor Lizan conform to the classes of Ragnarok. Raven refers to himself as merely a wizard and Lizan calls herself an archer. They are obviously a lot stronger than that.

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 39: Seihanine Xalascent

Part III: The question

Lizan wrinkled her nose as the "suns" rose over the plane of Deicidium. There was nothing in the plane that needed the "suns'" light. There were only broken weapons, armor and ruined fortifications. Siege engines lay strewn about across the endless plain of dry earth. Craters, both deep and shallow, dotted the landscape. Unlike most worlds that were composed of a finite planet that had life, Deicidium was flat and infinite. It was an infinite patch of battleground. Here, gods fought and died along with army upon army of their followers. It was here that she fought beside Raven on different occasions, fighting gods, fiends and mortals alike. To die in Deicidium was to remain dead for all eternity. There were no resurrection spells here or a god's ability to revive so long as it had followers. Deicidium was truly the best place to murder a god.

'Or people like me for that matter…'

Lizan looked grimly at the colossal megalith near the horizon. The stone structure was the only feature on Deicidium that was worth noting. Within the massive piece of rock lay a pair of swords. Those two swords would one day be picked up. She would fight against them and die but not before she would watch them slice Raven Huer apart despite his best spells.

"Lizan…"

Seihanine's eyes narrowed at the eerie silence of the place. A slight wind blew across the plains, producing a faint rattling sound as it shook some of the smaller pieces of metal. There was nothing here but remnants of war, what could she probably learn from such desolation?

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I always space out when I enter this plane. Let's start this then, shall we?"

Lizan's smile returned when her "student" gave her a look of suspicion. She could understand the huntress's discomfiture. Deicidium was an unsettling place. She imagined that teaching the huntress whose present situation reminded her so much of her past in a place that reminded her of her future would be an interesting experience indeed.

Seihanine stared at the stone structure by the horizon. It wasn't that she was interested in it but it did help her focus on something. The entire place was simply too open.

"Are you interested in that mountain?"

Seihanine frowned at Lizan's tone. She sounded like a tour guide, showing her around some new place. She shook her head and tried to keep her voice even. She would explode if she kept getting irritated at everything this woman did. She could at least be thankful that Lizan wasn't obsessed with being called "master".

"No."

"Why were you staring at it then?"

"It's the only feature in this place."

"It keeps your eyes from wandering then."

Seihanine looked at Lizan to see if she was wasting time with idle banter. She wasn't. Though she was smiling, Lizan did not look whimsical at all. She had said that she would begin and it seemed that the conversation was part of it.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"I need something to concentrate on. This place is too open."

"It helps you keep your bearings then. It's easy to get lost in an open plain unless you have a landmark to make sure of your position."

Seihanine's frown increased.

"Is that why you brought me here for? That's just a standard lesson for anyone who spends a lot of time in the wilderness."

"This is important, Seihanine, it can stop you from becoming lost."

"I know that! Every hunter knows that!"

"Every hunter?"

The irritation returned at a much greater magnitude. Not only did Seihanine have this meddler in her life, now she was being treated like a child!

"Yes!"

"Then why did you look so lost when I found you in your house?"

Seihanine paused and then fell silent. Lost…did she look so lost? She had felt so miserable earlier; alone, in darkness and…yes, she felt lost. When she finally spoke, her voice felt icy with resentment. She had realized how she felt but she hated Lizan for reminding her.

"Is this your idea of training? Asking questions? What would be my final test? A written exam? "

Seihanine tensed when the words left her mouth. Immediately, she felt that she had gone too far when the air around Lizan seemed to quiver. She felt herself shiver when the taller woman's hands went reflexively to the massive bow that was slung over her shoulder. Lizan's bow was larger than she was; it was made of a strange, glass-like material that shone a deep blue color. The huntress could not see a bow string attached to the bow nor did she notice a quiver of arrows. Still, if Lizan wanted to shoot her, then the shot will happen. Suddenly, the air normalized when Lizan's smile returned.

"The Way of the Bow is not as frivolous in its tests as you would make it out to be, Seihanine. If you can't answer my questions then you won't absorb what I have to teach. If you can't absorb what I teach then you'll fail my tests. As much as I want you to become stronger, I'll kill you if you fail."

The fear left Seihanine, only to be replaced by indignation.

"You bring me to these gigantic remains of a battle, force me to listen to your "lectures" and now threaten to kill me?"

"You weren't planning on failing are you? You shouldn't worry about that little catch if you're going to pass. You haven't answered my question, Seihanine."

The huntress was silent again. There was a truth that Lizan's question was trying to probe; a truth that she refused to bring to light. The answer to that question brought up too many painful things from the past. She had worked long and hard to forget them but she never did accomplish that.

"I don't need to answer that question…"

Lizan stepped towards the huntress.

"No? How about this one then? Why does your half-sister hate you so much?"

"She's insane! There's no reason to involve her in this!"

"Is that question too painful to answer too? How about this? What is your brother to you? What is that wizard to you? Do you even have friends or are they your brother's friends and not yours? Does anyone even need you? Are you really so unsightly that dancing is impossible for you?"

The questions struck Seihanine like physical blows. She seemed to shrink from each one as if they hurt physically. Lizan did not relent. She was practically looming over the huntress even as she continued to ask her questions. Finally the huntress lunged at her, grabbing her leather tunic by the lapels.

"What in the hells do you want me to answer anyway? What is it about me that you want to hear?"

Lizan's voice was calm when she spoke. Seihanine's words did not disturb the eerie silence of Deicidium. The only sound save for their voices was the steady rattling of broken metal as the wind passed over them.

"Where are you?"

Seihanine was quiet again. She couldn't comprehend the question. Where was she? She was in some strange plane with an even stranger woman. She was-

_"Where you are, Seihanine, is a by the edge of the chasm that's between you and that wizard. You're looking over that edge, trying to see a bottom but seeing only darkness and space. The distance makes you cringe does it? Partly because it seems so endless and it isolates you from everything, partly because you never saw it before."_

'Where am I? Where am I going?'

Seihanine tried to stop herself from thinking of such things but Lizan's question was already echoing inside her head. It wasn't a question that needed a physical answer. She knew where she was right now but…

"If you can answer that one question then I'd say your sniper training is all but finished…"

Seihanine looked at Lizan carefully.

"You haven't answered my question."

Lizan raised an eyebrow and Seihanine continued.

"What does all this have to do with being a sniper?"

"Hm? Am I also taking a test from you, Seihanine? Nevertheless the answer to your question will help in the training."

Lizan kicked the hilt of a broken sword aside and looked at the broken metal almost forlornly. After a moment of silence, she spoke again.

"There are a lot of subtleties behind the mere choosing of weapons and the professions associated with them, Seihanine. There are reasons why you picked up a bow and not a sword. There are reasons why you are a huntress and not a knight. When one warrior picks up a bow and the other, a spear, it tells something of their temperaments and differences. In other words, merely selecting a weapon tells something of you. Do you agree with me on that point?"

Seihanine nodded. She could agree with the philosophy but she still couldn't understand what Lizan was going about.

"To elaborate on the matter, there are certain aspects of life attached to every weapon. If you choose the wrong weapon for you, you will not be at your best in battle. People who pick up the sword when the axe is more suitable for them only die early in battle. There are words attached to every weapon, words that must suit you if you plan to master the weapon."

Lizan was smiling again. Now she was getting into the heart of the matter. She was getting tired of having to coax this huntress into accepting help.

"Daggers mean precision, swords mean balance, axes mean weight and lances mean momentum. These are just examples for melee weapons, Seihanine. None of them define you best. Then, you picked up the bow. Perhaps it was mere coincidence or perhaps it was fate. Nevertheless, you managed to find something that fit you properly. It's not just "a knack". The bow stands for position and it is that aspect of your life that truly matters to you."

The wind in Deicidium picked up. The rattling sound increased until it sounded like the buzzing of a cloud of angry bees. Lizan turned to look at the megalith once again.

"It's starting. I have to wrap up this little lecture quickly, Seihanine, before your test catches up with you. Listen closely!"

Seihanine moved closer to hear Lizan's words well. The sense of urgency in her voice told of important matters. The wind blew even stronger. Small pieces of metal began to fly about.

"As soon as it begins, always remember that where you are is everything to any one who holds a bow in their hands! You can't be distant from everything! When you are far from one thing, you'll be close to another! What do you keep close and far from you? That's the essence of the question that any sniper constantly asks herself in any situation!"

Seihanine raised her arms to protect her face from the flying metal. A sharp piece flew past her, cutting a shallow wound on her arm. Lizan's voice was beginning to get drowned out by the roaring winds. The archer grasped her by the arms and shouted out her words. The ground was shaking now and a powerful, rumbling sound could be heard from the megalith.

"Look past what other people say where you are! Look past tradition and expectations! Find out for yourself where you stand! Answer the question! Where are you?"

The earthquake intensified until it knocked Seihanine off her feet. Lizan continued shouting but her words were barely audible now. Seihanine squinted at the megalith. Something was going to come out of the stone structure and the sheer fear of it made Seihanine's insides ice over.

"One last thing! When you hear his voice, a name will form in your mind; the name of the man who will kill me in the end! Don't speak it out loud! To speak a name is to evoke a tiny fraction of its owner's presence! This man is so strong that that's all it will take to kill you! If you pass this test then you'll see what all these questions are for!"

The wind shrieked even louder and Lizan's voice was lost. Seihanine fell flat on the ground and covered her head. Broken swords and other weapons were flying about all around them. It was a miracle that she wasn't shredded by the whirlwind of metal. Lizan remained standing, uncaring for dangerous winds. Finally, something came forth from the megalith. It was a shout; a shout from a voice so powerful that it shook the earth even more. Seihanine's vision clouded over in darkness when she heard it…

"Raaaaveeeeeeeeen!"

The voice was deep, regal and extremely powerful. There were traces of madness in it as well as intense fury. Seihanine clutched her arms when she heard the voice.

_Alestrovon…_

The huntress shut her lips tightly to avoid speaking the name out loud. A searing pain snaked up and down her entire body. Everything was covered in darkness. Her heart was hammering in her chest at irregular intervals when she heard the voice and realized the name of whoever possessed it. Finally, everything ceased; the winds, the earthquake and the long, drawn out scream of outrage. Everything was silent. Seihanine tried to move but she couldn't even lift a finger. The question reformed in her mind...

'Where am I?'

······

Lizan stood alone in Deicidium. The huntress had begun her own journey to find out where she was. For a while, she stared at the mountain smiled wistfully. It was ironic that she was using the seal of an enemy to help her purposes.

'Right on schedule...'

The archer sat down. The entire process would take a while but she had patience for these things...


	58. Seihanine Xalascent Part IV

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 39: Seihanine Xalascent

Part IV: Initial answers

"Where am I?"

Seihanine Xalascent asked herself the question twice. Once to repeat what Lizan had asked her and once more because she had no idea where she was physically. She remembered being in the strange place called Deicidium, being enveloped by a whirlwind of flying steel and then…she was here. She was standing inside a bar. The scenery outside was that of a desert town, complete with the sandy streets, the baking sun and small, stone-walled houses, but there was no one out there. There was no one inside the bar either.

_"Hello there, Seihanine, good to see you've gained your bearings quickly enough."_

Seihanine looked around. That was Lizan's voice but she couldn't find the woman anywhere.

"What is this place? What happened?"

Lizan's voice sounded apologetic as she spoke.

_"I must admit that while the Way of the Bow can match magic in combat, it's a much focused discipline so it doesn't dabble in little extras like magic. As a result, I don't have Raven's versatility in teaching methods. This will be the only time I can talk to you so I better explain quickly. You're in a memory spasm."_

Seihanine raised an eyebrow. For a moment, Lizan sounded like she was making excuses. But then the voice grew harsher when she mentioned the memory spasm.

"What's a memory spasm? Why do I have to be in one?"

_"The only way to find the answer to the question is to figure out where you are by realizing your position in relation to others. Those who know you determine where you are. As for what a memory spasm is…it's one of that man's attempts to get out. It won't succeed but he keeps trying anyway…"_

Lizan's voice changed from apologetic to angry when she mentioned "that man". Seihanine knew that she meant Alestrovon and something about that strange being of power made Lizan angry.

_"That man is sealed here in Deicidium as Raven and I put him in. However, he's so strong that he can break out easily if he remembers why he hates Raven so much. Unfortunately for him, Raven made sure he'll never remember until something else happens first. These spasms are just his attempts to recover that stolen bit of memory. The attempts are so strong that they drag along anyone else in Deicidium when they occur. As a result, you get stuck in a spasm, remembering how you relate to all you know. I do find it handy when I ask myself where I am. It's perfect timing that I sent you here, actually. Remember you can die if-"_

Before the voice can continue it was suddenly cut off. It seemed that Lizan had run out of time for explaining. Seihanine tensed. She was alone in this then…

That was when she felt it. It was like a particularly loud heartbeat but she seemed to hear it more in her head than in her chest. All of a sudden she realized that she wasn't alone in the tavern. Outside the windows, people walked the streets as if nothing happened. The huntress remembered where she had seen the place before. This was…

"You look like you've never seen the streets of Morocc before, Seihanine."

Seihanine turned around. She recognized the gentle, tenor voice as one belonging to one of her friends. Makaelthos Solcry always did keep his voice at a moderate level. The crusader was known among his friends for always keeping everything he can under control. He was sitting with his back to the bar and his arms resting on the polished wood.

"Makaelthos…what are you doing here?"

The crusader did not answer. Instead his hand went slowly to the saber he kept sheathed by the left side of his hip. Reflexively, Seihanine's hands went to her bow. Makaelthos noticed the movement and frowned.

"Five years…"

Seihanine raised an eyebrow. There was resentment in Makaelthos's voice; resentment and sheer anger. It wasn't like him to reveal so much emotion in his voice.

"What?"

Makaelthos stepped forward until he was merely a foot away from Seihanine.

"For five years you've known me. For five years, we fought together. Even after that period, you still think I'm capable of just suddenly stabbing you dead for no apparent reason?"

Seihanine was silent at that one. She was sure that this person wasn't really Makaelthos. The crusader was still back in Prontera; ensuring that his duties were fulfilled was more important to him than following her to Deicidium and confronting her like this. Still, his words struck a chord of memory in her mind. She remembered an earlier time when the crusader confronted her like this. It was made clear when he spoke again.

"How much more will I have to prove myself to you before your hands stop reaching for your bow each time mine touch my sword?"

······

_"Do you all remember the plan?"_

_Makaelthos Solcry spoke in a hushed tone as he and his companions sat by a campfire, a few miles from the city of Morocc. Together with Eliarainne, he was assigned to handle the capture of a wanted criminal in the desert city. The rest of his companions had decided to help him for this mission. As they were dealing with a large ring of kidnappers, he could use all the help he could get._

_ "I remember it. I'm not so sure about it though…"_

_Seihanine spoke her mind as always. She ignored the glare from the crusader's partner, Eliarainne. The knight probably thought that she was questioning the soundness of Makaelthos plan. True, the crusader was analytical and smart but…_

_"What is it, Seihanine?"_

_The crusader focused on Seihanine as she sat next to her brother, who was directly opposite of him across the campfire. Kreizen shifted slightly. The blacksmith felt the tension between his younger sister and the crusader whom, despite having known him for a few months, he considered a good friend._

_"The amount of information you have on how things are run here in Morocc is suspicious to me, Makaelthos. The fact that you're in familiar territory while the rest of us are out of place makes me wonder just what your control over the situation would mean to us."_

_Makaelthos leaned closer to the campfire so that the flames seemed to make his eyes glow. The forbidding look in his eyes told Seihanine that she had just stepped over his boundaries. She had expressed her misgivings about accompanying him in his mission earlier; explaining to her brother that it was not their duty to aid the crusader. Kreizen had laughed and went along anyway and, of course, Seihanine had to go as well._

_"Then go home, Seihanine Xalascent. There are two hunters in that kidnapping ring and I meant to trust you to handle them otherwise they will shoot me dead. Still, if I am more afraid of catching your arrows on my back the minute I do something you find suspicious than catching one of their arrows on my chest for being careless then I don't want you on this mission."_

_Kreizen interfered at that point; moving closer to Seihanine so he was by her side. _

_"Makaelthos that's-"_

_The crusader raised a hand to interrupt. The tension was affecting all of the companions now. Trenzein frowned as he studied his spell book. Even though the wizard pretended to be busy preparing for the battle tomorrow, he still listened to the conversation. Eliarainne looked ready to jump Seihanine. Silmeia watched them all with concern while Khaesilya seemed to be holding herself back. An insult to the sohee's master was an insult to her. Makaelthos's voice was low and controlled when he spoke._

_"You express your distrust of me, Seihanine, and I find that strange since I never asked you to accompany me anyway. When you agreed to take this mission along with your brother it was supposed to mean that you trust me enough to accomplish the task at hand. Obviously, you don't and it makes me wonder why you bothered coming anyway."_

_The crusader's eyes narrowed._

_"I'll ask you a question in response to your suspicions…"_

_Makaelthos stood up and stared at the campfire._

_"Why do you look at my shadow when I'm already standing in front of you?"_

······

Seihanine did not bother remembering her answer to that question. There was only one question she was concerned with and that was all she needed to answer. To know where she was from where Makaelthos stood.

"You were-"

The huntress paused and watched the crusader lean against the bar. The words were there but they somehow couldn't leave her mouth. This was proving more difficult than she thought. She imagined the crusader laughing at her pathetic attempts to speak of where they were. That was when she realized another thing.

'Makaelthos never laughs…'

The thought nearly brought a smile to Seihanine's lips. For the five years she'd known the crusader, he had never laughed even once. The best expression he could do for happy was to simply smile and even that was controlled. The huntress breathed deeply. This was not even the real Makaelthos, just a figment of him, likely how she sees him in her mind. They weren't even particularly close. If she already found it difficult with him, how much more when-

"You were merely my brother's friend before, Makaelthos. If you were ever offended by my distrust, I never truly noticed. I was…"

Seihanine paused again. This was the first time she was going to put a finger on how she felt about someone.

"I was…afraid of you. I was afraid of the trust Kreizen put on you and I was afraid of my inability to predict what you will do, what you're thinking. It took me a year of fighting by your side just to take the edge of that fear. You asked me why I look at your shadow and not you. I didn't have an answer before but I do now…"

Seihanine stared at the crusader. It was ironic that she found him so intimidating because he didn't look intimidating to others.

"I look at your shadow and I see dark shapes but when I look at the one who casts it…I can't associate them from each other. I distrust your past, Makaelthos, I always will. When I see your hand move to your sword, I will always be afraid. But the fear is only for a moment; when I see you and not your shadow, I know at which end of your sword I stand."

The huntress felt her breathing become easier when the crusader merely smiled. There was no tension between them now. Not like that time during the desert. Seihanine wondered if she could do the same thing she did now when she faced the actual Makaelthos.

There was another heartbeat…

Seihanine looked around again; she as in Prontera this time, in front of the Grand Hall of Meetings where the commanders of the army met. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the lapels of her shirt. An armored fist connected against her cheek with the force of a hurled rock. The huntress staggered backward. Already, she could feel her cheek swell from the pain. She looked at her attacker and understood what was happening.

"I've always wanted to do that, Sei! This time, you can't hide behind your brother!"

Eliarainne Sialsanderin advanced on Seihanine. She balled her right fist against her left palm, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. The huntress stepped back and reached for her bow. That was when a thought entered her mind.

'Wait a minute; I don't want to kill her.'

It was also becoming obvious that Eliarainne didn't want to kill her either. Otherwise, the knight would be holding a halberd. The huntress let go of her bow and ducked another punch. Before Eliarainne could pull back, Seihanine smashed her own fist against the knight's chin.

"And I've always wanted to do that to you!"

Eliarainne grinned and wiped the blood from her lip before kicking Seihanine in the midriff. The huntress doubled over and the knight put her hands together for a hammer blow against the back of her neck. Seihanine tried to punch back but the knight stepped back and aimed a kick to her ribs. The armored boot found its mark, causing Seihanine to fall to the ground.

"So how does Miss Delicate Flower like a kick to the side?"

Before Eliarainne could step back again though, the huntress suddenly rushed her. Seihanine rammed a shoulder against the pit of the knight's stomach, bowling both of them over.

"Not one bit, you talking side of beef!"

The huntress sat on the knight's stomach and raised her fists to pummel her supine opponent. Suddenly, Eliarainne gave a roar and forcefully stood up, knocking her off. Seihanine rolled over and stood up, expecting another blow to come. No blow came however. To her surprise, Eliarainne was helping her up!

"You deserve a lot more, you know."

The knight spoke calmly this time. It was rare for Eliarainne to be lucid when she spoke with Seihanine alone. The huntress found her unruly, crude and impulsive and she never bothered expecting anything less from her.

"You've always hated me, have you?"

The words left Seihanine's lips almost tentatively as if she wasn't sure if she was using the right words. The knight shook her head.

"Hate you? I kill people I hate, Sei, you know that. I never tried to kill you."

The huntress stared at the knight. Eliarainne was right. They were always bickering in the past. Eliarainne would resort to threats, cussing and physical violence but she never raised a weapon against her…

······

_"You alright?"_

_Kreizen was grinning when he asked the question. It was a rare moment, not that Kreizen rarely grinned or asked questions. He never smiled when he saw his younger sister nursing a bruise but knowing where that bruise came from lessened the sting of it, if it didn't remove it altogether. _

_"My jaw is swelling, Reiz..."_

_The blacksmith merely laughed._

_"Mine would too, Sei, if Rainne suddenly slugged it."_

_Seihanine wondered about her brother as she looked at him forging another sword. The blacksmith would go into a roaring frenzy if he found out that someone had attacked and injured his sister but if he knew that Eliarainne was responsible, it seemed perfectly okay with him. He wouldn't tolerate it in his presence though but he never minded it when Seihanine went home with a bruise or two from Eliarainne._

_"I don't understand how that barbarian can slug me in the face for the evening and then wake up the following day as if we were the best of friends…"_

_The blacksmith laughed again._

_"Because Rainne's Rainne, Sei. She wouldn't be a knight if she took every blow personally."_

_"I'm not a knight, Reiz. If someone attacks me, I consider it a life or death situation. I don't find violence fun."_

_"Rainne doesn't seem to mind treating you like one."_

_"It shows how inconsiderate she is."_

_"Or how affectionate…"_

······

"I'm not a knight, Rainne."

Seihanine watched the knight scowl. Eliarainne did not like dueling with just words; whenever she was caught in an argument, the talking always broke down to a fight.

"Then again, you're not a huntress."

"You're damned right I'm not, Sei. It's about time you noticed that."

The huntress remembered how she looked at Eliarainne several years ago. She could barely understand the person. She didn't see any purpose to her crude ways and barbaric violence. She didn't see the reason behind getting angry so easily or using physical force to discipline your men. She didn't understand the first thing about Eliarainne but, somehow, they remained friends for five years.

"I've wondered how I managed to convince myself that you were my friend, Rainne, when we have nothing in common whatsoever. But still…"

Seihanine looked at the knight closely. How often had she relied on Eliarainne to keep the enemies at bay while she sniped at them from afar? How many times had the knight plunged deep into the enemy ranks so they wouldn't notice the huntress who was sneaking from behind? If they were the same, nothing would have been accomplished.

"You guard my back when I need it, keep my enemies away when they close in and divert their attention when I don't want it on me. You may be crude, rude and exasperating but if I can rely on you in battle…that's enough for us to be friends."

Seihanine closed her eyes and felt the strange heartbeat once again. It was hard, putting her finger on how she related to her friends. No wonder she avoided doing so for such a long time. As difficult as it was already, it was only the beginning.

"Hello, Seihanine…"

The huntress looked up again. She was inside the Pronteran Cathedral, an obvious sign that she wasn't really in Rune-Midgard as the cathedral had already burned to the ground.

"Silmeia…"

The priestess was standing in front of the grand altar. As always there was a calming aura around her, radiating the quiet strength that she was known for. Seihanine stepped closer. Unlike Eliarainne, Silmeia did share some traits with the huntress. Both of them preferred to stay quiet while Eliarainne and Kreizen would shout out whatever they were feeling. Both of them also harbored feelings of revenge, secret emotions that hardly manifested until the object of their revenge show up. But the huntress also found a lot of things about Silmeia that she couldn't understand.

"You're looking at me with those eyes again."

Silmeia's voice was gentle when she spoke; a soft, alto voice that was pitched only a little lower than Eliarainne's.

"What eyes?"

Silmeia smiled gently.

"Those eyes that ask me "Why are you doing this?". I've seen you stare at me like that so many times since we've known each other, Sei. You look at me as if I was a simpleton, trusting so readily and willing to tolerate even the most obnoxious flirtations."

Seihanine looked for signs of hostility from Silmeia. There weren't any at all and it was likely that the priestess didn't really resent her. Silmeia wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. Even when she smiled or put up an emotionless mask, the huntress could tell if she was feeling otherwise.

"You puzzle me so much, Silmeia. It takes me a year to trust a person enough to stop tensing when that person enters the same room as me. It took you less than half of that to fall in love with another. Even after five years I haven't forgiven the one who killed so many of my family. It took you only a fraction of that to seemingly forgive the abysmal knight who murdered your sister. Why do you let yourself be hurt so much? I will never understand that."

The priestess's smile seemed so melancholy to Seihanine. Silmeia lived a life of sadness; a life that the huntress sometimes empathized with on occasion. She believed that Silmeia suffered so often because she let herself get hurt.

'I'm fooling myself…why do I think I differ from Silmeia? I've also been hurt so many times even if I try to be detached. At least, she can deal with the hurt in ways I cannot. The truth is…'

The huntress watched the sadness that surrounded Silmeia. She knew that sadness and was afraid of it. Silmeia wasn't.

"I condemned you as weak at times, Silmeia. In truth…I wished I had the strength you have. I don't deride you, I admire you. I wish I can bear my burdens like you do…"

There was another heartbeat and Seihanine knew she was somewhere else again.

_"You're doing well, Seihanine. I thought you'd be stuck a lot longer with admitting how you feel about your relationships with your friends…"_

Seihanine looked about.

"Lizan! Where are you?"

The voice seemed to fade with every word.

_"You've only gone past the easy part, Seihanine. We're in the transitional part of the spasm where you see how you deal with friends and how you deal with closer people. It's easy to tell where you are with friends, Seihanine, even close friends. However, it becomes a lot more difficult when you deal with people closest to your heart. You're about to-"_

The voice faded before it could finish. It seemed that Lizan had difficulty in maintaining contact.

'A lot more difficult. That means-'

Seihanine opened her eyes to see where the spasm brought her now. She had examined her relationships with some of her friends so far. Makaelthos, Eliarainne and Silmeia were good friends but they did stop there. The others were the ones Lizan mentioned as those who were closer. She knew who the next one was when she opened her eyes to see where she was.

The Xalascent Ancestral Home…

(A/N): It seems that everyone has five parts except Mak and Rainne. I could have included the more difficult part of Sei's test in this chapter but if I did, it will go past five thousand words and I think that would be too tedious for one chapter. I will make up for the lack of action in chapters after the transition chapters.


	59. Seihanine Xalascent Part V

(A/N): Sorry for the month long delay. It's not really a matter of writer's block as I've had this chapter around for a long time in my head. I just couldn't find time to write for a long time. I'm nearing the end of my semester and that means a ton of work to do. Having my PC break down recently doesn't help either. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 39: Seihanine Xalascent

Part V: The answer

The Xalascent ancestral home loomed over Seihanine almost menacingly. Even from afar it looked imposing. It was the home of generation after generation of Xalascents from the earliest days of Glastheim all the way to the present. It had been razed by invading armies in the past but it was rebuilt each time as it was before. Clan Xalascent refused to be changed by any external force. The walls of the mansion had born witness to the many events that happened within the manor. Through good times and bad, births and deaths, even through the upheavals of history, the walls of Xalascent manor did not change.

'Nothing ever did in that place...'

Seihanine Xalascent hated her clan's ancestral manor. For her, it was a place of torment and humiliation. She refused to consider herself disloyal to the clan. Indeed, few things frightened her more than being considered "Il-Xalascent", a traitor to the clan and its enemy. Still, she knew what she had undergone while growing up in the manor and it was not something to be proud of.

The sound of a hammer striking an anvil brought Seihanine's thoughts to the present situation. She recognized the rhythm almost instantly. The sound of Kreizen's oridecon hammer striking his prized emperium anvil was so familiar to her that she could point out his location even among the noise of other blacksmiths' forging.

'Kreizen...'

The huntress felt something in her flinch each time she thought of her older brother. No matter how long she had spent her life with the affectionate blacksmith, that feeling never lessened. It was a twinge inside her chest that happened each time they talked even casually. It became a nagging pain when Kreizen became serious and it hurt damnably during the rare occasions when he raised his voice at her. It was...

"It's shame."

Seihanine looked up when she heard the deep, bass voice. She was no longer outside the manor but inside it. She was in the clan's smithy where Kreizen sometimes forged when he couldn't do so at his shop. Standing in front of her was Kreizen himself. He had a serious look on his face instead of the usual friendly grin that he greeted her with each time she entered his shop. Once more, Seihanine felt her chest constrict painfully. When she spoke, her words seemed to tremble with her nervousness. Though she knew the extents of her courage as capable of staring down the fiercest of warriors, before a serious Kreizen, she trembled like some little girl before her stern father.

"What do you mean by that?"

The blacksmith let of his hammer and looked at his sister tenderly.

"It's shame that you feel. I can feel it each time we talk and no matter how long I wait it never disappears. Why are you so ashamed before me, Sei? Why is it that you blanch before me even when we have the most casual conversations? Is it something that you always hide from me?"

Seihanine was silent at this. Shame...she always pushed it to the farthest corners of her mind when the subject came up. It was shame. She was ashamed before Kreizen. With anyone else she could hold her ground when the person got angry. With Kreizen, she felt like an insignificant insect.

'Why? Why do I feel so pathetic before him? Why am I so ashamed?'

_"You must remember, Seihanine, that not only is Kreizen your older brother, he is also the future clan patriarch. Hence the respect you show him must be double. You must always defer to him at all things. Always do as he requests and be humble when he speaks to you. In a meal, you are not allowed to eat before him or to have a larger portion of what he eats. Never sit higher than where he sits or speak louder than he does when he is with you..."_

The huntress closed her eyes when she remembered the words of her instructors. Everyday of training she was reminded of her position as Kreizen's younger sister. It was important because the future clan patriarch was alarming the elders by his affectionate behavior around her. It spat on Xalascent tradition if a woman was given so many opportunities to show disrespect to her patriarch and not be punished. Since they could not simply tell the clan patriarch to be more aloof, they resorted to other methods. To make sure that Seihanine was docile and obedient to her older brother.

'I was born your sister but they trained me to be your servant...'

This thought often crossed Seihanine's mind often when she was with Kreizen. Perhaps it was part of the reason why she always felt inferior to him. That was what was drilled into her mind for the eight years of her novice and archer training days. There was another reason though, a deeper and darker reason that she feared to even acknowledge. It was...

"You know about it don't you?"

Kreizen's voice was even when he asked his question. Seihanine nodded. She knew what her brother was talking about. It was a source of tension between them. She what happened between her older brother and her half-sister. She also knew that he knew of her knowledge. Neither of them talked about it. During those nights when they traveled in the wilderness, there would come a point when both of them would be silent. The topic hung around them like a stalking wolf, waiting for someone to say the first word. Seihanine had dreaded having to face it but she knew she would eventually do so. Right now, she facing nothing more than an image of her brother that the "memory spasm" had conjured. Whatever she said to him right now would not be made known to the real Kreizen. Nonetheless, that knowledge barely made it easier.

"It is my sin, not yours. Why should you feel the shame? Are you ashamed to be my sister?"

Seihanine looked up. There was no anger in her brother's words but they hurt her anyway.

"That's not it! I...I..."

The huntress clenched her fists. The truth seemed to get stuck in her throat, choking her as it refused to come out of her mouth. She had born that shame by herself for so long already...

"I was jealous..."

The words finally came out and Seihanine lowered her head in shame. It was true. She was jealous of Maiha back then. She couldn't understand why but it didn't stop her from feeling it anyway. She asked herself time and again if she was in love with Kreizen. The answer would always be no. She was sure of it but when she least expected it, the feeling would suddenly smoulder inside her. It felt like an intruder and the shame for feeling it was more than she was willing to bear.

"You wanted Kreizen for yourself! Admit it, baby sister, you lusted after him just as much as Eldrid did for you!"

The soft, hiss-like voice came out of the shadows of the smithy. Seihanine knew who it was before the figure stepped forward. Kreizen stood silently as Maiha sat on one of the many boxes that littered the smithy.

"I did not! I..."

The assassin shook her finger and smiled.

"Yes, you did. Eldrid and I weren't the only ones into the incest bit. That's why you hesitated in having the hunter killed isn't it? You could relate after all! Pathetic, little Sei lusting after her older brother! That's why you smiled didn't you?"

The words caused Seihanine to freeze. She remembered what Maiha was talking about. It was during the day Kreizen ended their relationship...

······

_They were there again..._

_Seihanine hid behind a tree as she watched her brother and her half-sister meet in their "secret place". It was different this time. They didn't cuddle or kiss like they often did. Kreizen looked grim when he spoke. From Maiha's reaction, Seihanine could guess what the blacksmith had said even if she couldn't hear him. It was over. Kreizen had just ended what was between them. Her half sister seemed to reel from the words and stepped back. Then Maiha looked around wildly, her dark brown eyes suddenly fastening onto Seihanine._

_Who felt herself smile..._

_The smile surprised Seihanine. Why was she smiling? She couldn't help it. Was she glad that it was over between Kreizen and Maiha? Maiha's face contorted as fury and grief warred to dominate her facial expression. Kreizen did not notice the presence of his younger sister while he stood there. Finally, the thief ran off, leaving her half brother wondering if he had done the right thing._

······

That memory stayed with Seihanine for the rest of her life afterward. She felt as guilty as her half sister in that way. She began to feel afraid of feeling that alien feeling again. Before she knew it, she was pushing her brother away and, in the process, everyone else. She couldn't understand why she felt that way. She didn't love Kreizen in the same way Maiha did but sometimes, during the night, she would be overcome with this terrible feeling.

"So that's the real reason isn't it?"

Seihanine whirled when a third voice spoke from behind her. She also recognized the voice. It was...

"Trenzein..."

The wizard's grin was not on his face as he stood by the entrance behind Seihanine. There was resentment in his eyes and the huntress did not wonder why. He was tired of it all. He was tired of being pushed away and tired of being put down. Trenzein always hated "wasting his time" and the huntress could understand why he felt like he wasted so much on her.

"That's not true!"

Seihanine's voice sounded desparate when she heard it. Maiha laughed softly while Kreizen remained silently contented with just watching her. Trenzein's expression was questioning.

"It's...It's..."

The huntress stuttered and choked back the tears that started to form in her eyes. A large part of her being seemed to rebel against what she was doing. She wanted so much to just stay silent. To let these people keep on guessing what was going on. Why should she be bothered to say it aloud? It had nothing to do with being a sniper. They weren't the real people in her life anyway! They were mere images in the memory spasm. It was completely pointless to tell them anyway as they were merely reflections of how she saw them in her mind! A small part of her seemed to disagree, however.

'Mere images...I can't even tell myself how I feel...'

The sudden realization removed the stutter in Seihanine's speech. She was silent again as she faced all three of them. Finally, she found enough courage in her voice to speak again. She looked at Trenzein this time. More tears came, this time she did not choke them back. They flowed down her cheeks and dripped from her chin; the droplets staining her huntress garb. She was quivering now...more from emotion than cold.

"It's you...not Kreizen or Eldrid...it's you..."

The huntress felt her knees grow weak until she was forced to drop down on them. More tears dropped to the stone floor of the smithy.

"Maybe it's too late and I've already lost you...I wanted to say it for so long but I...I couldn't..."

The huntress felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders. She looked up and found herself staring directly into Trenzein's golden eyes. There was no resentment in them this time.

"Trust me...trust me, Sei. When have I failed when you needed me? Never. Would you consider me lost to you now?"

Seihanine burst into tears. She sobbed and shivered uncontrollably as she buried her face against the wizard's chest.

_"How's our invalid?"_

Trenzein was there when she was injured by the abysmal knight archer.

"_I should have killed you when I had the chance, Maiha!"_

He fought with her against Maiha for many occasions.

"_Would you take her place for that?"_

When she was losing herself...Each time she unconsciously relied on Trenzein and each time he was there. When Makaelthos had seemingly died, he stayed by her during her time of grim hopelesness.

"Didn't I give my life for you for you once already?"

The huntress felt herself nod against the wizard. He did die once and she knew the pain of losing him.

"Trust me...I won't fail you, Sei. I never do."

Seihanine felt another presence near her. She looked about to find Kreizen near them, smiling warmly.

"I will handle our family matters, sister. What you feel for me is not truly your feelings and you know that. I will always be a brother to you. Trust me and I will break the cycle of torment in our clan."

The huntress nodded again and stood up. She knew her place with her brother and with Trenzein.

"I will...I will trust both of you. I..."

Seihanine was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

"You trust no one, baby sister! Stop lying to yourself! This is where you truly are! Surrounded by no one and nothing but your own darkness! You're alone, Sei! Alone and helpless!"

Maiha's voice hissed menacingly as it flowed all around Seihanine. The huntress raised her bow and looked around. It seemed a hopeless fight. Everytime Maiha had her covered in darkness, she couldn't beat the assassin. Malys and Furie would strike her down before she could shoot at her deranged half sister.

"You knew this was coming right, baby sister?"

Maiha appeared right in front of Seihanine, he daggers glinted with a sinister, metallic light that promised a slow and painful death. Before they could strike, however, the assassin was flung backward violently. A sphere of lightning had shot from behind Seihanine, striking the assassin on the chest. Sparks of electricity flew from Maiha as she disappeared into the darkness again. Trenzein Zaisen stood beside Seihanine, his hands crackled with the energy of an upcoming spell. The wizard gestured, causing a ball of light to appear near them. He focused on it and then smiled at the huntress, the ball of light began to spin around them illuminating their surroundings. Maiha was flat on her back in front of them. The assassin stood up and grinned...

Before an axe struck her on the shoulder in an upward slash. Golden energy erupted from the blow, knocking the assassin even farther back.

"Kreizen..."

The blacksmith rested his massive, two-handed axe on his shoulder.

"Not just me, Sei!"

Lizan's words came back to Seihanine.

_" When you are far from one thing, you'll be close to another! What do you keep close and far from you? Where are you?"_

'The way to find that answer is to find myself depending on where they are...'

Seihanine smiled and remembered the countless fights she had been to with her friends. Ahead would be...

_"Keep to your back against the wind, Seihanine! These hunters can't match you from where they are!"_

The huntress remembered now. Ahead of all of them was Makaelthos, his shield raised to deflect any head on attack while he assesed the situation and gave intstructions based on his assesment. Khaesilya would be right beside him and then...

_"These guys can't match us, Reiz! We'll break them up like a pile of dry leaves in the wind!"_

_"You make it sound like we're going to have a difficult time with them, Rainne!"_

Eliarainne and Kreizen would immediately follow, lance and axe raised to charge once Makaelthos gave the signal. They made up the front and the three of them never let an enemy past their line.

_"Be careful everyone...death makes any victory worthless..."_

Silmeia stood between the front line and the rear where she could heal and support any ally as soon as the need arose. With her around, wounds were mere breaks in the fight.

_"Are you up to it, Sei?"_

Trenzein stood right beside Seihanine. Together, they rained death on the enemy from behind. Arrows and magic combining to destroy any foe.

"I am here...close to them, I can raise my bow and fire..."

The huntress drew an arrow from her quiver and drew the bowstring of her gakkung back. Maiha was still there, she seemed to blur and meld into her surroundings. The rest of Seihanine's companions stood ready as if waiting for her arrow. The huntress felt as if she could close her eyes and still hit the target. There was a strange feeling with this shot. A certain feeling of assurance that it would hit. The shaft flew from her bow, arcing gracefully in the air...

And striking the assassin in the chest...

······

Seihanine looked around. Her friends and Maiha were gone. She was in a desolate battlefield again with Lizan right beside her.

"Well, you did excellent, Seihanine! I didn't doubt for a moment that you could find where you are!"

The huntress looked at her hands. The shot she just made...it was...unlike anything she had ever done. There was something special in that shot...

"Did you enjoy the feeling? That was just a prelude of what you can do. Now that we have the fundamentals out of the way, I can spend the remaining days of Raven's week in showing you a little technical stuff. Trust me, it's downhill from here."

Seihanine looked questioningly at Lizan.

"You mean...it's over?"

The older woman laughed.

"Over? No, it's not over by a long shot, Seihanine. You didn't really think that you've resolved everything with everyone have you? The only thing you've done is admit it to yourself. The truth of the matter is, you've found where you are but everyone else doesn't know where that its. But you're made the start and that's good enough."

Lizan winked and nudged the huntress with an elbow.

"It's a giant load off, isn't it? Anyway, I think I can squeeze in a few sniper skills in this training week of ours, Seihanine. Think you can handle it?"

Seihanine nodded almost absentmindedly. Her thoughts were somewhere else while Lizan was talking.

'One day soon perhaps...I'll be able to say to them what I'm certain of myself...I'm sure of it.'

The huntress followed Lizan. She would be a sniper when that day came.


	60. Kreizen Xalascent Part I

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 40: Kreizen Xalascent

Part I: To the beginning

'It's been a while since I've been here...'

It had taken Kreizen Xalascent a couple of days just to reach Payon. He stared at the dilapidated structure that was his clan home. A decade ago, Xalascent manor was the grandest home in all of Payon. The eight-petalled white flower emblazoned on his clan's banner would wave proudly atop the mansion's doors, as if welcoming him and saying to everyone else "the leader of Payon's greatest clan is here". There was no emblem waiting for Kreizen when he approached the manor. The once-grand wooden doors had rotted away and were swinging freely from their rusty hinges. Whatever remained in the house that the blacksmith had not sold were likely looted years ago. Kreizen shook his head sadly, it was his badge of shame that he could not maintain the splendor of his clan home like the clan patriarchs before him had done so.

_"Don't be ridiculous, Reiz. How could one man maintain that extravagant mansion? It took all of our clan to do their parts just to maintain it."_

The memory of his sister failed to bring a smile to Kreizen's lips this time. Even though he started his visit by teaching yet another swindling merchant what scoundrels deserved, he could not shake off the misery he felt when he stayed in Payon. The remains of the clan manor stood to testify to his ultimate failure as clan patriarch. He had failed to safeguard his clan save for his sister. He had failed to destroy its enemies. Both Eldrid, who had commited a grave crime against him and his sister, and Maiha, who was responsible for the slaughter of his clan, were still alive.

_"Mister Kreizen..."_

The blacksmith remembered why he came to Payon in the first place. Part of him just wanted to leave the carnage in Prontera if only for a short time. A part of him also wanted to see the clan manor. To remember why he did what he did but the main reason for his journey was out of concern for the immortal, Moonlight Flower. It was strange of him to worry about a mighty immortal. He knew how powerful and dangerous they could be. He had seen the damage the fists of Osiris or the blade of the Doppelganger could do. He had seen the Dark Lord's foul magic, Baphomet's bloodthirsty ferocity and the Lord of Death's calculating drive to destroy everything. In his mind, Moonlight Flower should be in the same league as those other immortals but in his heart, he still felt that he had to protect her. There was something in Moonlight's gaze that told him that she wasn't lying or trying to manipulate him into helping her win against the other immortals. There was something there that told him that she really did need him. Kreizen shook his head.

'Perhaps I'm deluding myself. I can't believe I traveled here on a whim...how can I say that Moonlight is even here? Because of a feeling?'

Kreizen felt like laughing at himself. He never did anything out of intuition before. His proffesion seldom required it. He didn't play mind games with his customers, he followed a simple principle in his work. Recieve the order, get half the payment, show the product and get the other half. He didn't even haggle or accept promises; it was either the customer bought it at the price he set or not. Anything that needed to be decided on based on "a feeling", he consulted his sister. She was usually right about such things anyway. Everytime he went with his feelings, things always seemed to end up for the worst.

"_Do you find it so disgusting now, Reiz? You certainly didn't think of it that way before. I've always treated that time as some of our best moments."_

The blacksmith shook his head. That was the start of his troubles. His dalliance with Maiha couldn't have ended well no matter what choice he made. It shouldn't have happened in the first place but he was so foolish back then.

'Love indeed...it was lust. Undiluted, misdirected lust...I behaved like an animal and paid the price. Who was I to act as judge and executioner for Eldrid?''

Kreizen shook his head again. He had thought that he was acting in his sister's best interest when he delivered Eldrid's punishment. Yet, somehow, he could not shake the feeling that he had acted rashly. He entered the mansion, trying not to notice that more mold had settled inside the house. The wood was rotting away slowly. The blacksmith had to place his steps carefully to make sure that he didn't fall right through the wooden floor.

"You're here..."

Kreizen recognized the childish voice at once. He looked around the main hall of the manor, trying to spot where it came from.

"Moonlight..."

Sure enough, the immortal stepped out of the shadows. At once, Kreizen could tell that there was something wrong. Her red eyes were unfocused as she stared ahead of her. She slowly walked closer to him, each step she took was unsteady, as if she was drunk or half-asleep.

"Did you come here to see me? Have you come back to me?"

Moonlight's eyes focused on Kreizen. Waist-long, golden hair fell across her face and shoulders as she walked faster. The black-tipped, fox-like ears on her head was very noticeable now. She gestured, causing a yellow stick to materialize in her hands. A large, golden bell was attached to the end of the stick. When she spoke again, her voice was raspy and masculine, as if another person was speaking using her body.

"You stubborn bag of mortal flesh! You've caused me a lot of trouble in maintaining control over this body! You'll pay for it here in your accursed clan's home!"

Moonlight suddenly jumped, the bell-stick descended on Kreizen's head in an overhead swing. The blacksmith managed to get his two-handed axe up in time to deflect the attack. The force of the blow caused the floor beneath him to crack and splinter. The immortal landed in front of him and jabbed at his midriff with the butt end of her stick. Again, the blacksmith deflected the blow with the flat of his axe.

"What are you doing, Moonlight? Stop this!"

The immortal's eyes went from furious to panicked.

"I can't stop myself, Mister Kreizen! Please retreat!"

Once more, Moonlight's eys hardened.

"Silence, foolish girl! You would let this man hurt you just like his predecessor? He is Xalascent! The offspring of that madman, Heldurien, who has done nothing but cause you harm! Why do you defend him?"

The bell-stick swung again. As Kreizen blocked it, several shards of ice suddenly materialzed from the staff, gashing him across the chest as the flew past him. Before he could recover, the bell-stick struck him on the shoulder with the force of hammer blow. The blacksmith fell hard on the floor.

Which gave way as he did so...

Kreizen inhaled sharply as he continued falling through the hole he made. Above him, Moonlight grinned and jumped after him. Her bell-stick was raised for a killing blow. Desparate, the blacksmith swung his axe to fend off the immortal before crashing to the stone floor below. Bits of broken wood and stone fell on Kreizen as he struggled to stand up. The fall was pretty high but he surmised that he was not badly injured. Immediately he searched the room for Moonlight.

"Die, mortal!"

Moonlight appeared directly above Kreizen, her bell-stick poised for a vertical strike. Kreizen raised his axe once again but the attack never came. Moonlight suddenly hurled her bell-stick aside and clutched her head. The immortal landed in front of Kreizen before staggering back.

"Stubborn, pathetic fox-maiden! Cease this rebellion of yours!"

The blacksmith was about to approach Moonlight when a familiar voice made him hesitate.

"H-Heldurien..."

It was the Moonlight he knew. Once more she was the one in control of her body. He recognized the frightened voice as the same one he heard when he thought he was merely nursing an injured girl in his smithy. The name was familiar as well. What was strange was that he couldn't understand why Moonlight uttered the name "Heldurien". Kreizen looked around him. He was in a stone-walled chamber beneath the clan manor. The room he was in was large and adorned with the symbols of his clan. Surrounding him; draped in rotting cloths were large, stone coffins.

'This is the crypt...'

Kreizen remembered having heard of these chambers. He had been to the crypt before when they laid his father, Rizzed, in his tomb. But this place seemed to be the deeper part of the crypt, a place that he wasn't allowed to go. No one went to this place before, not even the elders. Whatever was laid to rest in this tomb was meant to be forgotten. Moonlight suddenly grasped him by with both hands.

"Heldurien...you came back to me...?"

Kreizen held the girl's hands in his. Moonlight looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Moonlight...I am not Heldurien Xalascent. He died more than two thousand years ago..."

Moonlight's eyes widened in confusion.

"Died...? He's dead?"

Suddenly, her grip tightened. Fury contorted her face.

"Of course he's dead! That accursed elf lied to me! It is better that he is dead! I would kill him if he wasn't!"

The immortal choked back some of her tears as she beat against Kreizen's chainmail with her fists.

"The liar! How dare he? Betraying me for his own sister...how dare he..."

The blacksmith almost stepped back when he heard the immortal's sobs. Instinctively, he wanted to comfort Moonlight but the immortal was so unstable now that a part of him held back cautiously. Red eyes stared at him once again. There was no rage in them this time. Instead they were liquid with sadness and confusion.

"Kreizen Xalascent...will you betray me too...? Will you toy with my feelings like that man?"

The blacksmith squashed whatever feelings of caution he still felt and held the immortal tightly. Moonlight's long, golden hair felt soft against his arms. He had no idea what happened between Heldurien Xalascent, the ancestor of all Xalascents, and the immortal Moonlight Flower who, legends said, was born along with the first elves. But he did know that the immortal looked to him for comfort. Perhaps it was this event that caused that stranged personality within her to appear in the first place.

"No! I won't...I won't hurt you like he did..."

_**"Yes he will! He is Xalascent after all! He is prey to his lust like all of my offspring!"**_

The thunderous voice shook the crypts when it spoke. Kreizen put his arms protectively around Moonlight. It did not occur to him that the immortal in his arms was likely stronger than he was. The voice laughed harshly, a booming laugh that caused dust and small rocks to fall from the ceiling. Suddenly Kreizen himself shake. His grip tightened around Moonlight's body, threatening to move where he did not want them to go. He was filled with an incredible desire to take the girl before him and just...

'What in the hells? What's happening?"

Kreizen let go of Moonlight, who was staring at him in confusion. The urge was incredibly powerful that he exhaled forcefully, trying to get rid of it. It was useless. He almost felt like drooling. The immortal before him looked so...tempting. Her skin looked so soft and flawless. He wanted to run his hands over it, feel every portion of her body and have his way with her right now. She would enjoy it too. She would moan and ask for more and he would...

Kreizen struck a nearby stone wall with his fist. What was he thinking? What was happening? Who or what was that voice and why was it inducing this effect on him? It felt like...

'It feels like that time with Maiha...'

Once more Kreizen remembered that rainy afternoon with his half-sister. The feeling he experienced now and that time were frighteningly similar...

_**"Give in, Kreizen Xalascent. You've done so for so many times. Give in to your lust now like you did before with your half-sister. Give in to your rage like you did with your cousin. Just give in..."**_

The blacksmith closed his eyes briefly. He was not going to give in! Not this time! The feeling grew even stronger. He felt the voice's presence coming closer. He didn't know how long he could last at this state. Finally, he opened his eyes. Moonlight was staring at something else now. Not far from them, a brilliant, silver light shone from the room ahead. The immortal suddenly walked towards the light...

"Heldurien..."

Kreizen followed Moonlight into the next room. He had a feeling about the room ahead. It was likely the deepest part of the crypt. It was a tomb that Xalascent tried to hide. It was the tomb of Heldurien Xalascent...

_**"Welcome to my resting place, Kreizen. You're my first visitor for hundreds of years...I see the Xalascent lust is truly alive in you..."**_

Kreizen squinted as he looked into the room. Inside was a singular, stone coffin. A sword was thrust into the lid and it was from the sword that the light emanated. To Kreizen's horror and surprise, a human face seemed to appear from the blade of the sword. The eyes of the face stared at Kreizen with a maniacal gleam while the lips parted into an insane grin. The blacksmith held his two-handed axe tightly. Moonlight seemed to recognize the face as she took another step forward.

"You are...the spirit of Heldurien Xalascent?"

_**"I am...or at least a part of me is. I am the source of your clan's passions, Kreizen Xalascent. I am Heldurien's greatest legacy to your world...the fourth and greatest doomed sword..."**_

The sword's light shone brighter. Kreizen reeled from the glare and fell to his knees. The feeling was becoming worse. He wanted to...he wanted to...

Rape his sister...

_**"I am Tyrfing!"**_

(A/N): Tyrfing's nature is, of course, something I made up. In actual RO, Tyrfing is not really a doomed sword, it is not really the spirit of a dead master smith (whitesmith) and it does not emit an aura that makes people incredibly horny._**  
**_


	61. Kreizen Xalascent Part II

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 40: Kreizen Xalascent

Part II: Unnatural causes

_**"You feel it already, don't you, Kreizen Xalascent? More than two thousand years pass but my ways live on in my descendants!"**_

Kreizen was already on his knees when Tyrfing's voice echoed within the tomb. He was panting from exertion even though he had done nothing but stay in one spot. Moonlight continued to stare at the sword sadly. The blacksmith had come to understand that she had unresolved matters with the dead ancestor of clan Xalascent and, now, he was invloved in it as well.

"Heldurien...what are you doing? Why are you hurting him?"

The blade turned from its position, as if turning to look at Moonlight. Despite the centuries that it had likely spent lodged within Heldurien's tomb, Tyrfing looked sharper than any newly-made sword. The face that seemed etched into the sword's blade smirked as it looked at the immortal.

_**"I barely recognized you there, Moonlight Flower, you've become such a freak show after I left you!"**_

The immortal winced at the words as if they were physical blows. Suddenly, her eyes hardened as another aspect of her spoke.

"You're the freak show, Heldurien! You are no immortal like me but you cling on to this world through that sword! After your disgusting act with your own sister, I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face to anyone!"

The sword replied with a harsh and maniacal laugh. The booming voice shook the tomb's walls, sending dust and pebbles to fall to the floor.

_**"Would you have rathered that I ravaged you instead, Moonlight? You can be such a whore of a fox-maiden!"**_

The immortal quivered at those words. Once more, two Moonlight Flowers seemed to struggle for supremacy. The cat demon raged at the insult while the fox maiden reeled from hurt. Kreizen wiped some sweat from his brow. The strange and powerful aura that Tyrfing exuded was almost unbearable. He was practically paralyzed in his efforts to stave off the lust that was igniting in him but the sight of Moonlight's plight spurred him on. He finally managed to stand up after intense effort.

"Enough of this! What do you want from me, Heldurien Xalascent?"

The sword vibrated and raised itself from the tomb. Heldurien's mad expression became even clearer from the sword's edge.

_**"I want you to end your little rebellion, Kreizen Xalascent. I want you to end it willingly by bedding your sister, Seihanine; raping her if necessary, in order to produce full-blooded Xalascent heirs who will continue the line of incest that marks your ancestry. The ways of the clan will continue despite the actions brought on by the result of that fool, Rizzed's, little rebellion."**_

Tyrfing's voice intensified the aura it projected. Kreizen fell to his knees again but he continued to speak. Moonlight was paralyzed by her own internal struggle.

"Results from my father's...rebellion? What are you talking about? My father remained true to the precepts of the clan! Precepts that you handed down throughout the generations!"

The face within the blade sneered at Kreizen's attempts to stand up.

_**"And I suppose, the clan's near-extinction is the result of his "adherence"? You deluded fool, Rizzed brought disaster upon this clan when he sired Maiha Il-Xalascent! You know her role in your clan's condition!"**_

Kreizen shook his head. Things were getting confusing. Tyrfing's insistence on contuing the Xalascent line through incest made him an enemy of what the clan stood for yet he raged against Maiha, who wanted the same thing in the past. What rebellion was he talking about? What did Rizzed Xalascent do that was against clan precepts? The confusion on Kreizen's face must have become obvious as Tyrfing's smirk seemed to widen.

_**"Shall I shatter your naive beliefs about my line of descendants? Do you want to know your father's attempt to destroy the clan you adhere to so much?"**_

The sword broke free of the tomb and began to float in the air. It bobbed up and down as if laughing at the two before it.

_**"You were Rizzed's greatest contribution, Kreizen Xalascent. A first-born, male Xalascent child. They say you saved your sister's life once when everyone thought she was still-born except you. They do not add that you saved her by simply being born first. If Seihanine had been the first-born, she would have been killed to ensure that the next clan leader was a clan patriarch. Females have no right to rule in our clan. Of course, you knew that already..."**_

Despite the painful feeling that was coursing through his body, Kreizen nodded. Infanticide was common in old, payonese clans. Daughters were unacceptable as first-born children. When he was being groomed to become the next clan patriarch, Kreizen had promised himself to do away with the awful custom. Despite the dominance of men in his family, the blacksmith had grown up believing that he should be the last Xalascent patriarch. The sword's blood red eyes fastened themselves on Kreizen. For the moment, Moonlight was forgotten.

_**"I watched you grow up with that idiotic ambition in your mind. They weakened my grip on your family for a short time as it became apparent that the clan's precepts will end with you. Rizzed planted those foolish thoughts in your head as the beginning of his rebellion. Then he went a step farther. For a brief time, he broke past the lust I surrounded him with and escaped! He returned with a child from a woman who was not his sister! A blue-haired girl who would be unfortunate enough to bear my hate for the duration of her life!"**_

Kreizen's eyes widened. These were secrets that even he didn't know.

"That means-"

_**"Your mother, Reisa Xalascent, was Rizzed's sister. The woman who was Maiha's mother was not. Rizzed had hoped to be with her and break the line that I started. She had to die..."**_

The blacksmith began to piece together what he knew. He had always been told that Maiha's mother died during childbirth but he came to the conclusion that it wasn't the truth. Tyrfing killed Maiha's mother and the clan covered it all up...but why?

_**"Face it, Kreizen Xalascent, your father's rebellion was doomed and anything you try will meet the same fate. I can and will strike down any woman you take other than your own sister. The clan's line will not be broken so give up..."**_

The blacksmith forced his knees to straighten. He had to stand up! He had to stand against this monster who wanted him and Seihanine to live in misery.

"Why? Why all these secrets? Why did the clan insist on rules against incest when this is the truth?"

_**"To mislead the rest of the payonese clans. We must make a show of propriety as we continue the line. You would have been let into the truth during the same day as your sister's rise to being a dancer. You were at the right age...but Maiha Il-Xalascent nearly ruined everything with her murders!"**_

Kreizen's eyes narrowed. He refused to accept this. He refused to believe that he slew people to enforce a rule that was there only to fool others. What was it all for?

_**"It has always been up to me to make sure that my descendants did as I had instructed. Once more, I'm going to deal with this incident personally!"**_

The light from the sword shone even brighter. Kreizen cried out as the pain inside him intensified. He shut his eyes and tried to endure it.

'Seihanine...'

Tyrfing's voice lowered almost to a whisper's level.

_**"Yes...Seihanine, your younger sister. She's the one...delicate and ethereal, quiet and submissive. She belongs to you, Kreizen. You know you want her and she's yours to take. She said it herself once didn't she? She won't resist...so stop torturing yourself by fighting me. Do it..."**_

"No!"

Kreizen roared out his protest. He refused to give in to what Tyrfing wanted. He would never betray his sister's trust like that! Never! More sweat dripped from his forehead. He was burning up from the insides and he couldn't so much as take a step towards the source of his misery. Tyrfing continued to dance in front of him. The demonic face within the blade smiled as its edge bobbed about.

_**"Do it! You've done such things before! Let your passion explode like you always do! You killed out of feelings like this before! Do it!"**_

Kreizen was panting now. He took a step forward but the effort made his muscles burn from the strain. He was starting to lose his composure. It felt as if he was dying of thirst but it wasn't water that he was dying for. It was...

"I killed because I believed I was protecting what the clan stood for. I was deluded in the end. If you are what the clan stands for then I would have..."

_**"Silence! You did as you felt like doing! You killed out of fits of rage! You lusted after Maiha and you took it out on her in the end! Enough of your prattling about what the clan stands for!"**_

Tyrfing's voice raged louder and louder. Larger pieces of rock fell from the ceiling. Kreizen squinted as dust rose from the tomb. The light was almost blinding now. Suddenly, a large rock fell from the ceiling, striking the blacksmith on the head. Kreizen reeled from the sudden impact; his vision darkening from the pain.

"Mister Kreizen!"

The blacksmith looked at Moonlight dumbfoundedly. She was back to the Moonlight he had met. The immortal ran towards as he pitched back, catching him in her arms before he hit the ground. Moonlight gasped as she felt something warm and sticky from the back of the blacksmith's skull.

_**"Stubborn fool! Death won't save you from your fate! What need I have of you can be accomplished with your body alone!"**_

The sword suddenly twirled in mid-air. Moonlight gasped as it flew forward with incredible speed.

"Mister Kreizen!"

Before Moonlight could react, the sword pierced the blacksmith's chest and sank all the way to the hilt. The immortal cried out in surprise and anguish.

"What have you done, Heldurien! You have killed him!"

The sword's hilt flashed menacingly in time with each word from Tyrfing.

_**"I am not wholly Heldurien Xalascent, Moonlight Flower. Like my older brothers, Grimtooth, Mysteltainne and Executioner, I carry only a fragment of his sentience. When a master smith constructs a sentient weapon, he sends a piece of his own sentience to bring personality to his work. I harbor the greatest piece of Heldurien Xalascent thus I harbor his will more than any of my brothers!"**_

The sword twisted within Kreizen's chest, sending blood spurting out of the horrid wound. The crimson liquid splashed unto Moonlight's clothes, staining them dark red. The blacksmith opened his mouth but no scream came out, only a gurgling of blood clotting within his throat. Moonlight clutched the sword with both ends and tried to pull it out but the silver-bladed weapon did not budge.

_**"Heldurien entrusted his will to me along with his sentience. I am to maintain the line he started with his sister by making sure that Xalascent bred within itself. If I wish so, I can transfer that sentience into this blacksmith. Kreizen Xalascent will die but, in his body, Heldurien Xalascent will be reborn. Rizzed's rebellion will end when Heldurien uses this body to rape Seihanine Xalascent and sire full-blooded Xalascent heirs."**_

Moonlight's eyes widened in anguish and desparation.

"No! How could Heldurien want this...he was..."

_**"You know nothing of Heldurien, Moonlight Flower. What love you gave him was wasted! I will turn this blacksmith into Heldurien and the clan's cycle will return to normal..."**_

The fox maiden struggled to pull out the sword. Her voice echoed through the now still tomb while tears trickled from her cheeks and unto Kreizen's chain mail.

"Never! Say what you want about what happened in the past! Perhaps I knew nothing of Heldurien! I knew nothing of his lust for his sister and the insanity he harbored! I knew nothing!"

Moonlight's narrowed as resolve gathered in her voice. She redoubled her efforts, tugging at the hilt as hard as she could as the silvery light seeped from the weapon and into the blacksmith's chest.

"I know Kreizen. He is different. He is stronger than Heldurien is...no, he is stronger than the entire clan that put him through this. He will not succumb..."

Tyrfing's only response was triumphant laughter as more light seeped into Kreizen...

(A/N): Notice that Tyrfing refers to itself as a separate entity from Heldurien yet at the same time refers to Kreizen and the rest of Xalascent as his descendants. There is no discrepancy there. It will be made clear later.


	62. Kreizen Xalascent Part III

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 40: Kreizen Xalascent

Part III: Moonlight Flower

"Kreizen!"

Moonlight Flower's desparate cry broke the silence that had fallen over the tomb. After the tremendous outbursts from Tyrfing and the defiant replies from Kreizen, the tomb had fallen silent once more. Neither Tyrfing nor Kreizen had made a sound for the past couple of hours. The only sign of movement in the tomb was Moonlight's constant tugging at the imbedded sword. Even though Tyrfing had impaled itself into Kreizen, the blacksmith was not bleeding. As he lay on his back on the stone floor, it looked almost as if he was only asleep.

"Leave the fool alone, foolish girl! He is dead! Let Xalascent turn on itself and put an end to their ridiculous existence! We have much to do!"

The immortal winced as her other self rebelled violently against her. The cat-being was furious. He could barely manifest himself now. It had become a problem ever since the fox-maiden was reacquainted with a Xalascent. If he had realized that she would meet a blacksmith from the clan when they reached Prontera, the cat-being would never had decided to go in the first place. It could have even saved Eddga's life...

"Be quiet! What do you know? You only care about killing immortals! I have had enough of war and killing!"

The fox-maiden's furious reply only enraged the cat-being even more. The fox-maiden had regained all of her memory after a fierce mental struggle with him. If he could gain more control of the body then he would twist the blade in the accursed blacksmith's chest, kill him and put an end to the sniveling girl's struggles.

"How dare you! Everything I do is to ensure that we survive this war! Every immortal we kill means assurance of our existence!"

Moonlight Flower's eyes narrowed.

"I'd rather die than live off dead immortals..."

The cat-being continued to rage inside the immortal's body.

"You are such a weak fool as always. You would be fodder to the other immortals if it wasn't for me. Even when Heldurien Xalascent left you, you would have curled into a ball of misery and died if I didn't pull you together..."

The fox-maiden grew silent. When she did speak, her voice quivered.

"I wanted to die...I don't know why I let you take over. I should have died..."

The cat-being's voice also quivered, but with rage not sadness.

"What a fool! Dying over a mortal! We are Moonlight Flower! No one deserves to reign supreme over Rune-Midgard other than us! We existed long before that meddling worm, Abraxil, or that arrogant grunt, Osiris!"

The fox-maiden did not answer. It was pointless arguing with her "other". She was too worried about Kreizen in the first place. She heaved once more but to no avail. Tyrfing remained impaled on the blacksmith's chest. It didn't stop the cat-being from raging in her mind nonetheless.

"It's been exactly two thousand, three hundred and fifty years, fox maiden! It's been that long since you've made the mistake of falling in love with a mortal. I came into existence to hide you from the torment you created for yourself. I've done so until the day "the sleep" seized us and continued to do so when we awakened! Face it, fox maiden. I'm the reason why we survive!"

The fox-maiden finally replied. Her voice was barely audible, contrasting with the shouts of her other half.

"Is that why you killed Eddga? So we can survive?"

The cat-being's voice lowered.

"Eddga had become a liability. It takes little imagination to foresee what would happen if Osiris, Abraxil or the Lord of Death absorbed him first."

The fox-maiden's voice rose to almost a wail. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes, soaking Kreizen's shirt even more.

"Eddga was a friend! He was my friend when I guarded the caves of Payon! When you appeared, he still remained by our side! When I sided with mortals, he left them alone! When you started to hate them, he hated them as well! Yet you...yet you-!"

The cat-being shouted as well. It would have been a strange sight. To anyone else, it would appear as if a golden-haired girl with black-tipped, fox ears poking out of the top of her head was shouting at herself using two different voices.

"It was him or us! He was loyal, yes! But he was a greater fool by letting himself get caught by the Lord of Death!"

The fox-maiden was sobbing now. Her shoulders quivered when she spoke haltingly.

"I-I can't believe you're part of me, you devil!"

Once more, the cat-being lowered his voice...

"I'm the better part of you, stupid girl. I keep us alive and I keep you from making foolish mistakes! A Xalascent blacksmith broke your heart once and now you're making the same mistake all over again. Ironic that it's another Xalascent blacksmith!"

The fox-maiden grasped the blacksmith's clothes tightly.

"Kreizen is not Heldurien..."

Inside Moonlight, the cat-being was already grinning. He was right in the end. If the fox-maiden could see his point then perhaps she would voluntarily stop her foolish resistance.

"Stop deluding yourself. You know he is. Didn't you see the light in his eyes earlier? He would have had his way with you and any female he encountered, especially a Xalascent female!"

Moonlight Flower was silent after that. Both the fox-maiden and the cat-being did not speak again and the only sound left inside the tomb was the immortal's panting as she continued to tug at the sword...

······

_**"Stop struggling..."**_

Kreizen Xalascent recognized Tyrfing's voice. He tried to reply but for some reason, he couldn't even move his lips. He tried other parts of his body but to no avail. He couldn't even see. Whether it was because his eyes were closed or because he was in total darkness, the blacksmith couldn't tell. He was conscious of two things right now; Tryfing's voice and the incredible pain his chest.

_**"Foolish blacksmith...all you had to do was do as you were told but you couldn't even accomplish that! Your father's disobedience cost the clan dearly and even now you follow in his wake! Stop struggling!"**_

The pain increased in Kreizen's chest. He tried to wince but he couldn't even lift a finger. Tyrfing was doing something to him but he wasn't sure what it was. The blacksmith simply felt a foreign presence inside his mind.

'What's going on? Didn't I get stabbed? Am I dead?'

Kreizen struggled to clear his mind but even his thinking seemed to cloud over with darkness. Even asking questions in his mind seemed so difficult. It felt as if a heavy blanket was being draped over his mind, weighing it down and smothering it. It seemed a comfort to just stop thinking and let the oblivion just settle in. The pain in chest increased slightly. He remembered that it was in the spot where the sword had impaled him. The continuing pain meant that the sword was moving. It wasn't as painful as it should be if it was twisting in its spot. It felt more as if it was being withdrawn unsuccesfully.

'Someone's trying to pull it out...Moonlight? Is it Moonlight?'

_**"Stop thinking! There's no need to bother about that foolish immortal! Just fade, Kreizen Xalascent! Fade along with your father!"**_

Kreizen's thoughts shifted. His father...Rizzed Xalascent had kept plenty of secrets from him. Secrets that were now catching up in the form of the silver-bladed sword that pierced his chest. The blacksmith struggled to remain conscious. He had the feeling that if he allowed himself to blackout, he would never wake up again. The weight in his mind increased once more. His thoughts were slowling being muffled into silence...

······

"Kreizen!"

Moonlight Flower shouted the name out of desparation and frustration. The sword wouldn't budge after all her efforts.

"Stop wasting your time, fox-maiden! He can't hear you! The only thing he hears right now would be Tyrfing's voice!"

The cat-being laughed at the hopelesness of the fox-maiden's situation. Already, he was planning how to get the upper hand on Osiris and the other immortals. The fox-maiden's collapse was inevitable at this point. Once more, the fox-maiden was quiet. A look of resolve filled her red eyes.

"There is one way. I can reach him! He is not out of reach like Heldurien!"

The cat-being's attention shifted after hearing that.

"What are you planning? It is only a matter of time until Heldurien Xalascent reawakens inside that blacksmith's body!"

The fox-maiden grit her teeth.

"That will never happen!"

The immortal suddenly gripped Tyrfing's blade with both hands. The sharp edge immediately began to slice into her hand, causing blood to trickle down its silver edge. Wincing in pain, the fox-maiden tightened her grip. The wounds on her palms widened and more blood began to pour down the weapon's edge. As she hoped would happen. The light from Tyrfing also began to seep into her wounds. Despite the pain, the fox-maiden managed a slight smile of triumpht. Perhaps now, Kreizen will stand a fighting chance. She felt her vision darken followed by the presence of Tyrfing within her mind. It wasn't just Tyrfing, she could also feel Kreizen...

_**"How dare you! What do you hope to accomplish, Moonlight Flower? You will be destroyed along with this foolish descendant of mine!"**_

The cat-being's voice also resounded within Moonlight Flower's mind. She was now in complete in darkness but the presence of Tyrfing, Kreizen and the cat made her more alert than when she was inside the tomb. She realized that she couldn't move her body in the slightest. There was a stinging pain in her palms and a powerful, suppresive force seemed to attack her mind. The only thing she could do was speak within her mind...

"Kreizen! Can you hear me? Kreizen!"

To the fox-maiden's joy, she heard the blacksmith's voice once more. Even though it was only barely an hour since she heard him, the immortal felt that it had been days.

"Moonlight! Where are you? What's happening?"

Moonlight was silent for a while. Already, she was overjoyed. Kreizen had not yet become lost to her as Heldurien had become so long ago.

"Kreizen, it's Tyrfing! He's trying to take over you! He wants your body so he can control your clan once more!"

Tyrfing's voice exploded once more. Fury seemed to surround both Moonlight ad Kreizen.

_**"Cat! How can you let this little girl interfere so much? Have you become so weak?"**_

The cat-being seemed to have been caught off-guard when he spoke.

"What are you doing, Tyrfing? They will know!"

_**"Let them! It's pointless to keep secrets now as they will both be destroyed!"**_

It was the cat-being who was silent for a while this time.

"And her body?"

_**"Yours to control forever! It's time we took matters into our own hands! Otherwise over three thousand years of my scheme will come to naught!"**_

Kreizen struggled to remain conscious. It was getting even more confusing. There was something wrong here. There was something wrong in Tyrfing's earlier words involving his clan. He had to figure it out and break the doomed sword's hold on his life. It wasn't just his life he was worried about though. Moonlight had gotten herself involved in his predicament as well. If he failed, not only would he die, she would die as well. Moonlight's voice suddenly interrupted the conversation between the cat and Tyrfing.

"You speak to each other as if you've known each other for so long! Tell me the truth, Tyrfing! What are you really?"

_**"I am Xalascent's curse, immortal! I have plagued this clan for thousands of years and after this bout with your stubborness, I will continue to do so for thousands more! I am Heldurien Xalascent!"**_

The more he heard it, the more Kreizen couldn't believe. There was something definitely wrong with Tyrfing's words. It seemed as if the other personality within Moonlight was involved as well. It all revolved around his clan and his ancestry. He had to end this somehow. Tyrfing's goals were to continue what had been already happening. His goal would have to be...

'To put a stop to this...I have to put a stop to this...'

Despair clinged to Kreizen like smoke even as he thought of a way to break Tyrfing's grip on his life. How could he go against thousands of years of his clan's way? He was just one man. He could not even save a mansion from crumbling or his sister from plunging into despair. How could he change what his clan had stood for for thousands of years? His father had tried and failed. What could he do? What did his father leave him?

_"You will be patriarch after me, Kreizen. As you come into age, the clan will be as you wish it to be."_

More despair crept into Kreizen's mind. He couldn't make the clan as he wished it to be. Tyrfing was his clan's fate and the sword seemed unbeatable. Even as clan patriarch, he could do little to go against the sword's will.

_"It is not enough that you are a strong Xalascent blacksmith! You have to be the strongest! You are our leader! As the blacksmith imposes his will upon fresh steel, so you must impose yours on the clan to lead it!"_

It was his father's uncle, Krisarn, he remembered this time. His father's uncle had been the one to supervise his training in the past. But what did it mean to him now? Why did he suddenly remember these things? The blacksmith became unaware of the conversation between Moonlight and Tyrfing. All that passed into his mind was to be strong to defeat Tyrfing. Not just to be strong but to be the strongest. He had to do it or he would lose everything but could he do it?


	63. Kreizen Xalascent Part IV

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 40: Kreizen Xalascent

Part IV: Will

'To lead the clan...'

The voices around Kreizen were starting to get weaker. The blacksmith knew that neither Tyrfing nor the two sides of Moonlight were lowering their voices. He was starting to lose awareness to the point that even the powerful feelings of lust were easy to ignore. If the voices and the feelings finally disappeared, it would be the end of him.

_**"Just do as you should have always done! Just follow my will!"**_

Tyrfing's voice was imperious as it echoed in Kreizen's darkness. It bordered on being shrill, like a piece of metal sliding over rocks. There was no subtlety in the doomed sword's methods but they were working nonetheless. Kreizen was starting to lose hope. Even if he persisted in not doing as Tyrfing said, he would still be stuck in this darkness with a sword imbedded in his chest. He was trapped, there was no choice in the end.

'How many times have I said that to myself?'

The thought came to Kreizen bitterly. This struggle with the ancestor of his clan reminded him of all the other times he had no choice. They called him "patriarch" and "leader" in his family and placed unwelcome burdens on his shoulders. When his father died, there was no choice but for Kreizen's succesion to immediately take place. In a matter of months he had to change from being a carefree and boisterous merchant to the quintessential Xalascent patriarch; stern, unwavering and steeped in the ways of the clan.

"Haven't I always did that? Follow your damn will?"

Kreizen shouted at the top of his voice. Normally it would sound like a bigfoot's roar, powerful and deep, but to his ears it sounded like a simple spoken sentence. He didn't know if his hearing was getting worse or if he was too weak to actually shout. The conviction in his voice was real though. As he looked at it, his entire life was obedience to the clan's laws; laws that were handed down from Heldurien Xalascent's dictates. The indignance in Tyrfing's reply told him that he had shouted it out...

_**"Don't shift the blame, Kreizen! There was disobedience in your heart the moment you became patriarch!"**_

Kreizen grit his teeth in frustration. It wasn't just because he couldn't move anything but his mouth, it was the frustration he had to deal with when he still moved among the members of his clan. Disobedience...Tyrfing was right in a way. He was rebellious as a clan patriarch; challenging every tradition he deemed unimportant and demeaning, questioning the wisdom of his elders...it was disobedience that fueled his actions but he had believed that he was doing the right thing.

_**"You led them into near extinction, Kreizen. What kind of leader destroys his own clan for his own selfish reasons?"**_

That was it. Kreizen could feel his fists clench this time. Perhaps he was breaking free of Tyrfing's power or it was just his imagination but his fury was all too real.

"How dare you talk to me about selfish reasons? All this misery the clan had to endure was all because of your selfish dictates!"

_**"My dictates preserved the clan, Kreizen! Yours destroyed it!"**_

Kreizen was silent this time. That was true as well. After thousands of years of doing Tyrfing's will, Clan Xalascent continued its line but it took only two generations of disobedience to destroy millenia of existence.

"And what sort of existence was that? Years of giving in to unnatural lust because of the dictates of a sword? Do you keep the clan alive so that there would always be those who fall under your power, Tyrfing? You should be the one who should be asked what sort of leader would ruin his clan for his own selfish reasons!"

In response, the pain in Kreizen's chest increased further. It felt like an icy vise clamped on to his heart. Tyrfing's presence was an oppresive weight that smothered him with darkness and restricted his movement. The blacksmith knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Tyrfing showed no signs of faltering while each word that left his mouth carried more of his flagging strength away.

"Mister Kreizen!"

That was Moonlight's voice. To Kreizen it sounded faint and weak, like a whimper from a frightened little girl. He didn't know how Moonlight was able to break past Tyrfing and manage to contact him but the sound of her voice was...reassuring. For a brief moment, he could struggle harder as he heard it. There was need in that cry and he didn't want to imagine not responding when she cried for him. The blacksmith suddenly felt like mocking himself.

'Get a grip, Kreizen! She's the Moonlight Flower, a mighty immortal who could take on monsters you can't! She has no need for you, her other self was just using you to stay hidden in Prontera! No matter how much you feel as if you want to protect her...she's strong enough to be protecting you!'

"Don't let him destroy you!"

It was Moonlight's voice again. Once more it caused something in his heart to stir. He could tell himself how strong she was over and over again. He even witnesed the power, the immortal could unleash with her spells and her supernatural strength. Even with so much proof before him he couldn't stop himself from responding inside each time he heard her voice.

"I won't let him..."

Weak as it was, the words of reassurance came naturally to Kreizen. Despite the danger he felt a slight smile curve the corners of his lips when he remembered comforting the girl when she panicked over the length of her hair. Even at that point, he already could guess that Moonlight was more than what she appeared to be. He was not a fool to ignore his sister's warnings and doppelganger's behavior. He wondered why he continued to act that way, though. Despite his foreknowledge, the concern he had displayed for the golden-haired girl was genuine.

**"You don't have the luxury to be concerned for others, Kreizen!"  
**

Tyrfing's mocking tone reminded the blacksmith of his immediate fate. Despite his words of assurance, Kreizen knew there was little he could do. He was still weakening and the weight in his chest was becoming more and more unbearable. As much as he wanted to help Moonlight, he couldn't

'Do anything about it?'

The thought surprised the blacksmith. It seemed so natural for him to say that he couldn't do anything about it. It naturally came to him for all sorts of situations. Even though she was his sister, Seihanine was still a Xalascent female and like everyone else, she had to go through the proper training. He couldn't do anything about that. As much as he loved her then, Maiha was still a cousin, their union was shameful to the clan and couldn't be allowed. He couldn't do anything about it either. Clan rules dictated that revenge had to be taken against an Il-Xalascent who murders more of the clan. He had no choice but to follow Maiha to Glastheim, it wasn't that he could do anything with Seihanine so hell-bent on revenge either...

_"You are the leader of the clan! From now on, you must make the decisions that will affect our fate as a family."_

Krisarn's words entered Kreizen's mind as he looked back to earlier days. He still remembered the wrinkled face of his father's uncle, the watery blue eyes and the sweeping, white moustache. Venerable as he was, Krisarn was still an active blacksmith during Kreizen's merchant days. He made himself responsible for Kreizen's training when Rizzed Xalascent perished in a battle against a renegade group of wizards. It was his words that guided the blacksmith-in-training through his eventual ascension as clan patriarch. Kreizen thought bitterly back to those words the old blacksmith parted to him. In the end, his time of patriarchy in the clan led to disaster. He didn't even have to make a choice, all the choices were made for him. Everything he did had to be in accordance to Xalascent precepts.

"Precepts that came from a sword that desires only its own will..."

Kreizen grit his teeth as he muttered the words under his breath. Some clan patriarch he turned out to be. Two years after he ascended, his clan had been all but destroyed. Wallowing in self-pity, he barely heard Tyrfing's mocking words until...

**"-just like your father!"**

Kreizen paused once more. For a moment, he forgot to feel sorry for his state. His father...Rizzed had tried to do something. It was...that was when it hit Kreizen. That alone made Tyrfing angry. His father had _tried to do something_. To his mind, a clan patriarch was shackled by the rules that dictated how a patriarch should act. Rizzed disobeyed the clan precepts. He tried to do something about it...he failed but...

"I am just like him..."

**"What? So you admit it! You're a fool and a lecherous bastard just like Rizzed Xalascent! Your loins guide your actions and not your brains!"**

Kreizen's voice was calm this time. It was louder as well. He was starting to fight back against the oppresive way of Tyrfing's malice. He wasn't going to let the choice slip from him this time. Not when Moonlight needed him the most...

"There are many secrets within the clan that I still do not know, Tyrfing. I do know that my mother was also my aunt. Seihanine and I were children of a union that followed your will. That other woman...she was the one Rizzed Xalascent truly loved. That's why you couldn't stand her. That's why you couldn't stand Maiha!"

Contempt dripped from every word that came from Tyrfing when it spoke again.

**"What of it? That foolish woman deserved to die for bringing forth that Il-Xalascent! And your mother perished for it as well!"**

Kreizen felt more of his strength return as rage replaced the apathetic despair he was feeling earlier.

"Why? Why did they both have to die, Tyrfing? What was it in Maiha that frightened you so much?"

**"Because your mother had begun to understand Rizzed's plans and was aiding him. She wanted to bring up that Il-Xalascent to be the one to aid in the clan's separation from me! She had to die!"**

Kreizen felt his eyes bulge in both indignance and surprise. It was Maiha's words that came to him. It was during their encouter in Glastheim...

_"I caused the deaths of my mother and yours, Reiz! I killed them! I killed them both because that's how I am!"_

The blacksmith began to realize the horror that he had allowed to happen. Maiha was meant to be the part of the change but he had allowed the clan to ostracize her. It was Tyrfing's plan all along to drive her away and maintain a hold over the clan. It was Tyrfing's fault that the assassin had become a deranged murderer who destroyed the clan!

"Tyrfing!"

Kreizen suddenly gasped as the darkness around him dissolved. The sight of an empty tomb appeared before him as he felt feeling return to his arms and legs. He could see again! He was back inside the tomb of Heldurien Xalascent!

"Mister Kreizen!"

The blacksmith recognized Moonlight Flower's cry of joy. Perhaps the mere sight of his recovery also allowed the kinder Moonlight to prevail over her darker side. The strange "cat-being" had been momentarily suppressed. Kreizen winced and looked at his chest. Tyrfing was still lodged between his ribs and they were hurting damnably.

"Tyrfing...you shackled me with your "precepts" and "laws". Because of you, my life had become so miserable and I cursed myself for being powerless. Even now you plan to supress me into nothingness and force your will on the last member of my precious family..."

The sword still glowed with silvery light. Tyrfing's voice boomed inside the tomb.

**"What of it, little blacksmith? Do you think you're free now? How long will your burst of strength last before you fall back to powerlessness?"**

Despite his scorn, Tyrfing was filled with an unexplained fear. This shouldn't be happening! The blacksmith was helpless within his grasp! How was it that he could gain the strength to push back? Where was he geting this strength? Heaving, Kreizen gripped the sword with both hands and with a mighty pull, he extracted it from his body. Surprisingly, there was no wound from where Tyrfing had been impaled. The flesh was smooth, as if nothing had ever pierced it.

"I will never be powerless before you again, Tyrfing! Not this time!"

Moonlight held on to Kreizen's arm tightly as the tomb shook before the exchange between the blacksmith and the sword.

**"You have no say in the matter, Kreizen! You are mine to possess!"**

Kreizen took a step forward, standing protectively ahead of Moonlight.

"I do have a say in the matter, Tyrfing!'

_"You are the leader of the clan! From now on, you must make the decisions that will affect our fate as a family."_

"I decide what happens to the clan! Not you!"

_"You will be patriarch after me, Kreizen. As you come into age, the clan will be as you wish it to be."_

"How the clan is does not conform to laws you had laid down, Heldurien Xalascent! It conforms to my laws!"

Tyrfing's voice grew even louder. Bits of debris fell to the tomb's floor as the ceiling shook from the noise.

**"You? You're just one blacksmith! Unable to change even one rule I have laid down! You can accomplish nothing!"**

Kreizen's defiant voice echoed within the tomb. It seemed to rise even above Tyrfing's horrific booming.

"Watch me!"

With that, Kreizen suddenly rushed forward on instinct. Something was pushing him this time. With one hand he grabbed Tyrfing by the hilt, with the other he reached for the hammer that hung by his belt.

**"Let go of me, worm! How dare you grasp at me with those pathetic hands!"**

"Because I can, Tyrfing! Because you're part of the clan that I lead!"

The stone coffin at the center of the tomb crumbled into powder. Inside the coffin was an anvil that gleamed with the golden hue of pure emperium. Strange, bluish white flames appeared all around them, bathing the entire tomb with eerie light.

"What's going on?"

Moonlight barely whispered the question. Kreizen paused for a moment to stare at the strange sight. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar face appear from the flames. Slowly he began to recognize the faces that mingled with each other within the flames, they were...

"Spirits of those of my clan...they're here to witness the end of your cruel reign, Tyrfing..."

Kreizen allowed a gentle smile to move his lips as he saw his father's face among the flames. He had suceeded in doing what Rizzed had failed in. Clan Xalascent was going to change under his leadership. Not even Tyrfing could say so otherwise.

**"This is impossible! How can you even stand? Worm!"**

Tyrfing's voice lost the edge of its scorn. It was replaced with sheer bewilderment at the sudden turn of events. Kreizen's reply lost its desperation, it had been replaced by quiet yet determined assurance.

"Because she needed me..."

The blacksmith held Moonlight gently by the shoulders.

"Just as Sei still does, just like Maiha did. I've always hid from doing something about it by hiding behind your rules. I realize that now. I had to learn it from Moonlight. Even though she is a mighty immortal, she still needed help because she didn't want to use her power. I was like that; capable but unwilling. By following what a leader should do, I wasn't leading. It was my lack of conviction that destroyed the clan by letting you have your way!"

**"You still don't get it, do you? Without my way, the clan will be destroyed!"**

Kreizen's voice rose.

"Then it should be destroyed! I'll destroy it myself with these hands! And from the pieces I will forge my own clan! A clan free from you!"

Despite the sword's resistance, Kreizen forced it to lie on the anvil. Blue flames exploded into the anvil, not harming Kreizen but causing the metal of the sword to quickly heat up.

"You were a sword that tormented Clan Xalascent but it's time I changed that...even your role will be as I wish it!"

Kreizen raised his hammer for a blow against the sword that had caused so much misery for his clan. For a while, the hammer remained suspended in the air as he hesitated. His heart was racing from his battle with Tyrfing. Distracting questions started forming in his head, as if trying to stop him from doing what he wanted to. How long had he been unconscious? A few hours? It might have been days. He couldn't be sure and there was no way of finding it out right away. Was he doing the right thing? He was going against every tradition that existed in the list of laws that he had memorized for more than half of his life. He was not just making a decision for himself. His sister was going to be affected by this choice. Even Moonlight, despite her independence from the clan, would be affected. It might even alter her internal struggle with her other personality.

'I can't keep looking for reasons to stop myself from doing what I know what must be done!'

The hammer fell and struck glowing red metal...

The moment the hammer struck, the resulting echo reverberated so loudly within the tomb that the walls cracked. The blue flames continued to dance around the anvil, surrounding Kreizen in a ring of azure fire. The blacksmith stared incredulously at his own hands. He was gripping red-hot steel without gloves yet he didn't feel any pain. The powerful scream that exploded from the weapon told him that Tyrfing felt different, though...

**"Wretch! How dare you assume any right to change what Heldurien Xalascent has created? What is one blacksmith's skill to this world's first master smith? Nothing! You will fail, Kreizen Xalascent!"**

Kreizen's response was to bring his hammer down once more. The steel of his hammer struck Tyrfing's blade with resounding force, causing more cracks on the walls. The ground began to shake as the flames danced higher. Moonlight watched silently, awestruck by the strange sight. Suddenly, her face contorted with the fury of the cat-being.

"No! What you are doing will destroy centuries of what I have worked for! I will never allow this!"

Kreizen felt Moonlight's hand grip his arm with bruising force, preventing him from raising his hammer to make the next blow.

"Stand down, Kreizen Xalascent! You forge with powers that are not meant to be seen in this world! Tyrfing is the greatest work of your ancestor! It was forged by a master smith at the peak of his skill! What change you can make will never compare!"

Kreizen struggled to free himself but, as he expected, Moonlight's fragile appearance belied the incredible strength in her grip. More doubts filled his mind. He heard only the vaguest legends about what master smiths were. He had always thought of them as mere stories when he heard that the earliest Xalascents were called master smiths. Could he have the skill in forging to equal one of them? Kreizen's eyes hardened as he struggled even more.

"Watch me then, Moonlight! Watch me outdo your master smith!"

Upon hearing those words, the immortal's eyes widened as she clutched her head with both hands, allowing Kreizen to make another strike at the sword. She stumbled backward and when she spoke it was the fox-maiden's voice that cried out.

"Kreizen, you can do this! You can put a stop to centuries of their control!"

Moonlight touched Kreizen's arm gently and closed her eyes. A golden light seemed to flow from her and into the blacksmith, suffusing the hammer and Tyrfing. The silver-bladed sword howled even louder and struggled to float away but Kreizen held on to it tightly. Another blow from the hammer caused the walls to crumble. The ground shook even harder and large bits of the ceiling were collapsing. Kreizen glanced around at the ground. It was...

The ground he was standing on was starting to rise...

Heedless of the shifting ground, Kreizen struck again. Sparks flew from Tyrfing's blade with each strike.The faces in the flames looked on, silently encouraging Kreizen in his forging.

_"Kreizen..."_

The blacksmith looked up. He knew that voice. Even though he was a mere child when he last heard it, there was no way he could forget the gentle, deep voice that was his father's.

_"The clan moves with you, my son. Whatever results from your forging, all of us will support it."_

Kreizen smiled and nodded. The ground he was standing on burst through the floorboards of Xalascent manor. Bits of rotten wood flew about as the entire aging structure fell all around him. The blue flames of his clan's spirits consumed the manor, setting it ablaze for all to see.

_"Like this rotting structure, what is left of the old clan is best destroyed. I had hoped to be the one to start the blaze but in the end, it had to be you...you can do this, my son."_

Kreizen nodded again. To him, his father had never seemed so noble. Before, he had always thought of the previous patriarch as a selfish, adulterous man when he found out about Maiha. The flames touched him as well. Even though he was on fire, he didn't feel any heat. What he did feel, however, was the knowledge and the power accumulated by generation after generation of Xalascent smiths filling his head. With each stroke, he gained even more insight to what he wanted to accomplish with Heldurien's masterpiece.

**"Nothing will change, Kreizen! Even if you have all of these dead fools by your side, my will shall remain the clan's rules!"**

Moonlight opened her eyes. She looked at the sword with the same defiant strength as Kreizen's.

"Tyrfing...both you and the cat have done nothing but torment me and your descendants. There is no more need for you. It's time you disappeared!"

The immortal suddenly exuded a powerful, golden aura that stood out from the blue flames. A long drawn out scream echoed through the night sky of Payon. The manor had burned down to the ground, exposing Kreizen's forging to the people of Payon. All around them, blacksmiths had begun to gather and watch what was going on. Near the center of Payon was a man in front of an anvil, surrounded by strange blue flames and forging away. Near him was a girl that glowed with golden light.

"Tyrfing...Moonlight, what did you do to him?"

Kreizen looked at the immortal beside him. Moonlight was panting heavily as she clung to his arm. Whatever she did had exhausted her to the limit.

"I...I destroyed the personality inside the sword. Kreizen...it's yours to shape now, I-!"

Moonlight clutched her head again. It was a sign of the cat-being rebelling inside her.

"No more!"

The golden light exploded with Moonlight's cry. Her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground near Kreizen.

"Moonlight!"

Kreizen grit his teeth. The immortal was still breathing but she had done something to silence both Tyrfing and the cat-being. All that was left for him to do was forge...

(A/N): There will be one more chapter for Kreizen to wrap everything up. After that, there will be one last Interlude chapter to round out all the events that occured in the week before the chapters become linear again.


	64. Kreizen Xalascent V

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 40: Kreizen Xalascent

Part V: Master Smith

"Did you hear that?"

It was a question that was constantly asked among the people of Payon. The answer was always "Yes". Everyone heard the distinct clanging sound of a hammer from a distance. Most of the citizenry were perplexed. The blows from that hammer must be incredibly powerful to be heard from a distance. It was quickly deduced from the rhythm of the blows that they came from the act of forging. The blacksmiths from the different clans that occupied Payon began to congregate towards the sound.

"Whatever's getting forged has to be big if it's that noisy!"

"I'm coming over to see for myself! You coming?"

Before long, nearly a crowd of blacksmiths were walking towards the sound; drawn by the idea of something so large being created...

·····

**"You can't do it..."**

Kreizen brought the hammer down again. The dark whisper that hovered in his ears told him that Tyrfing's personality had not been completely destroyed. Moonlight's efforts were valiant and she had sacrificed a lot to help him in his attempt to break away from the corruption of his clan. Still, while she could not completely eradicate Tyrfing from the sword, she had reduced his presence. Tyrfing was no longer capable of the booming shout that weighed down on the blacksmith. All it could do now was whisper darkly in Kreizen's ears.

"I can!"

There was another hammer blow. Kreizen glanced at his sides. The mansion had collapsed into rapidly disappearing cinders. Now, he was in the center of a large crater where his clan's mansion used to stand. He was vaguely aware of the people that had started to gather at the edges of the pit. He knew they were blacksmiths from Payon and he knew why they watched.

**"They will watch you fail..."**

Kreizen shouted his defiance into the night sky.

"They will watch me succeed!"

Another blow from Kreizen's hammer sent gouts of flame spiraling upward. The blacksmiths that had come to watch gasped and stepped back. Tyrfing's silver edge was glowing bright orange now. Even without a pair of gloves, Kreizen didn't feel the heat from the glowing metal. He was done with the easy part. To hammer at Tyrfing until it became malleable once more was easy enough but the thought of actually shaping the blade made him hesitate. This was the crowning achievement of a master smith! What could he do to make it better? How could he surpass someone who had all but invented the art of forging?

**"You can't...give up."**

Kreizen raised his hammer again.

"Give up? That's what you did, Tyrfing! I'm not you!"

**"You know nothing of me!"**

"You gave up on your descendants! That's why you wanted to decide for them!"

The hammer struck again. More flames reared up; threatening to fall on Kreizen and consume him should he make a single mistake in his forging. More doubts raced in Kreizen's mind. A part of him wanted to stop and move on. Tyrfing was weak now and he had proved that he was no slave to its wishes. He had also found Moonlight and he understood the true nature of his clan's past. He had done everything he had come to Payon to do and more. All he had to do was pick up Moonlight and return to Prontera. There was still a siege after all.

"**That's right, just go back to Prontera. Return to your comfort there. In Prontera you don't need to be clan leader. There, you can just do what your crusader friend says and everything will be alright…"**

Kreizen paused in hesitation again. The pause was brief, though, even in his doubtful state he still knew that he couldn't allow the metal to cool. He grit his teeth and focused on the task. The pressure was getting to him. This was the first time in his career in forging that only perfection was passable. Anything less would be failure. A brief glance at Moonlight's unconscious form reminded him of the price for failing.

"I am always clan leader! In Prontera or not!"

**"In Prontera you are only a follower..."**

"I follow no one. Not here and not in Prontera!"

**"Your will means nothing in the capital. You know it."**

Kreizen admitted to that silently. It was true. In Payon, everyone who knew who he was took his wishes into account. A word from him was enough reason for other blacksmiths to do him favors. In Prontera, he was a rogue among blacksmiths and he was glad of it. He couldn't bear the idea of being associated with such fools and swindlers. If they wouldn't change then...

**"You can't change them."**

Kreizen struck furiously.

"There's no need to change them!"

**'What kind of blacksmith are you then?"**

The metal was slowly shaping. Inside, Kreizen felt like delaying and the slowed results showed him that he was doing it. What would become of Tyrfing? What could he accomplish in re-forging a cursed sword? The questions combined with Tyrfing's in nagging him. He knew he was different from the rest of the members of the pronteran blacksmith guild. He made better works because he sought to create a master piece with each forging while the others simply mass-produced as cheaply as possible. He sought-

**"Do you claim to be perfect? You're full of arrogance, Kreizen. You reach as hard as you can but you will only fail! Your efforts are doomed to failure!"**

"I never said I was perfect!"

"**Then how dare you decide who's right or wrong in the way of forging?"**

Kreizen watched the hammer strike the glowing metal. He wasn't even consciously moving his arm now. The hammer seemed to rise and fall on its own accord. The flames around him flickered momentarily as if to echo his own hesitation. Was he being arrogant? Who was he to impose what was right or wrong to so many other blacksmiths?

'I know what I do is right..."

**"Arrogance! What makes you think you're right?"**

Kreizen looked around him. The blacksmiths of Payon watched him in awe as he worked the metal of Tyrfing. He was doing it slowly but the shaping was taking place. What mattered more to him was the blazing, supernatural fire that surrounded him. The fire required no fuel and it burned fiercely without burning him. He knew from instinct that this fire was a manifestation of his ancestors. Generation after generation of Xalascent blacksmiths' spirits burned for him. Amidst the flames, he felt the familiar presence of his father. Even though he was still very young when his father died, Kreizen remembered that presence well. He also remembered the presence of his uncle Krisarn, who was the one who thought him the ways of forging. The both of them worked so hard for the clan. Krisarn, even at an advanced age, could still pick up a heavy, oridecon hammer and work a forge. Rizzed Xalascent risked everything to what he believed was the right thing to do. Both of them had a hand in teaching him the way of the blacksmith. They burned as flames in the fire of Kreizen's forge but burning equally bright were the spirits of even earlier Xalascents. They too contributed something to every skill that a Xalascent blacksmith should possess.

Every skill that the clan had honed for thousands of years...

Kreizen brought the hammer down again. This time, there was purpose and an idea behind his strike. He could feel the weakened presence of Tyrfing cringe at the impact. He felt more than just the presence of his ancestors. He felt the knowledge that they had accumulated coursing through his body. All the lore that each blacksmith added to with each generation...he knew he would be able to forge like he had never done so before.

"I just know. I can never convince you or anyone, Tyrfing, because you can always use logic to say otherwise. I believe I'm right because I believe my father was right. I believe that his father was right as well. Each generation of Xalascent, even under your black influence, continued to work for the perfection of the craft. A perfection that you lost!"

**"You contradict yourself. You refuse to follow me as your ancestors have done yet you claim to continue what they do!"**

Kreizen grinned fiercely and stuck again. The fires blazed even higher. The blacksmiths stumbled back from the tremendous heat but they continued to watch.

"I don't see your contradiction, Tyrfing, because it doesn't exist! I continue their work, I don't remain in the stagnant misery that you put them in! My father was right but I am more so because I continue what he started. Look around you, Tyrfing, I forge with all the spirits of the Xalascent blacksmiths. Through them I will achieve the perfection it takes to destroy your hold on my clan!"

**"Now you claim that you are better than all those who have gone before you? You disgrace your clan, Kreizen Xalascent!"**

"Disgrace? I honor them, Tyrfing. I honor them by surpassing them. By showing them that all their work was for something much greater than them! You were the greatest of your time, Heldurien Xalascent. By becoming better than you, I will prove to all those who came after you that they had not lived and died for nothing! You tell me my will means nothing in Prontera? Prontera or Payon my will is the same. Each weapon and armor I forge adds more and more to those who came before me. This is what it means to lead the clan! Not dictating how those who follow you should live!"

Kreizen was hammering furiously now. He could see the final product of his labor. No, it was the labor who every Xalascent blacksmith that led up to him. He knew that deep inside they knew of Tyrfing's influence. Whether they fought or succumbed was not important. Their actions culminated in his now. They envisioned only one thing for the evil that was Tyrfing and he was about to realize that vision.

"You were a sword that brought only misery for the clan, Tyrfing. Not anymore. You will be my axe. From what hindered the clan's journey to perfection, you will become a weapon to help in achieving that. From my hands you will pass on to the next generation, always helping the clan leader. Always working towards perfection!"

Kreizen struck again. The sword in his hands was gone. Replacing it was head of an axe. The blade was silvery and promised unbreakable might. It would be the greatest axe that he would forge. There was another drawn out scream. It was Tyrfing gasping for the last vestiges of sentience. Kreizen felt relief lift a great load from his chest. He had won. The clan was free of Tyrfing's influence.

_"Kreizen..."_

The flames lowered from a roaring conflargation to a quiet smoulder. Finally, the blacksmiths could see what was at the center of the blaze.

"Father..."

Once more, the presence of Rizzed Xalascent grew stronger. His image appeared before Kreizen in a blaze of fire.

_"You really are the clan leader now, Kreizen. I'm proud to have aided in your accomplishment. We all are..."_

Kreizen watched as the flames bathed the twin-bladed axe head on the anvil. The flames seemed to solidify below the blade, forming a haft of the same silver metal as the blade. it appeared as if the blade and the haft were a single piece of metal. Kreizen lifted the axe from and inspected it. Even without filing, the edges were incredibly sharp. The axe itself was light for a weapon made entirely of metal.

_"It is your axe now, Kreizen. A weapon to surpass even Heldurien Xalascent. I'm sure even he is proud of what you have done."_

Kreizen looked questioningly at his father.

"Isn't Heldurien Xalascent Tyrfing, father?"

The older blacksmith merely smiled and looked at the unconscious figure of Moonlight.

_"She has been fighting her own battle against her past, Kreizen. She will remember the truth when she wakes up."_

Kreizen stared fondly at Moonlight. She had been strong for him and it was because of her that he found his own strength to defy Tyrfing.

"Thank you for everything, father. This isn't just my axe. It's the clan's."

The image of the older blacksmith merely smiled and slowly dissipated.The supernatural fire had died down, exposing Kreizen to the watching blacksmiths. The entire place was quiet and dark. The pale moonlight reflected on the silvery edge of Kreizen's axe, drawing everyone's stare at it. In response, Kreizen raised the axe proudly; letting everyone see what his attempts at perfection produced. Even the dark he could feel the gasps of awe he knew he was drawing from them. This was craftsmanship and they would remember the way this axe was forged for all their lives.

"Mister Kreizen..."

The blacksmith looked down at once. He smiled in relief to find Moonlight awake.

"Moonlight..."

"He's gone..."

Kreizen looked curiously at Moonlight. He was quick to notice that she had grown. From a mere fox-eared girl, she had become a fully grown woman. A bushy, white-tipped tail poked out behind the tatters of her clothes.

"Who's gone?"

"That cat...I-I destroyed him. He was a part of Heldurien that I wanted to keep but I didn't need him anymore. He wouldn't leave so I had to destroy him..."

"I don't understand. How can he be part of Heldurien when he's a part of you?"

Moonlight tried to stand and failed. Kreizen knelt down to support her, unmindful of the people who were still watching.

"The way of the master smith...Heldurien took it too much for himself. I did not object when he gave a fragment of himself to create Grimtooth. When he created Mysteltainne, I asked him to make it his last. He didn't listen. He made a third one, Executioner. The more of himself he gave to bring life to his work, the more he lost of his sanity. I didn't want him to lose it completely but he wanted to do everything. He created Tyrfing and..."

Kreizen nodded. He finally understood what had happened.

"He created a fourth and his mind gave way completely. That's why he did all those horrid things..."

Moonlight nodded as well.

"There was a small fragment left. In desparation I held on to it until it became part of me. But that part was also corrupted and it took advantage of my despair over losing him."

Kreizen held Moonlight by the shoulders.

"But it's over. Tyrfing is gone and so is that part of him that you once held in you."

Moonlight suddenly gripped Kreizen by his shirt.

"You must promise me, Kreizen! You've gained his skill but do not follow his end! Heldurien needed to do everything by himself. He wanted to accomplish all the greatness possible. Promise me you won't do the same!"

Keizen nodded gravely.

"I won't. I know when to leave my work to others. My clan showed me that."

Moonlight suddenly reddened and looked away.

"When I destroyed him...I had destroy an aspect of myself. What powers I possessed once are mostly gone now. I'm not even wholly immortal."

The golden-haired woman looked at Kreizen fearfully.

"Would you still love me now, Kreizen? Without my powers I'm just a fox-eared being...I-"

Kreizen stopped her with a hug. Whether she was a girl or a woman, Moonlight was still herself. He didn't need reasons such as powers or immortalityto get in the way of how he felt.She needed him and that was all that was important. Strong as she was before, he would have defended her against the Dark Lord himself. Weakened as she was now, he was even more than willing.

"Of course I will, Moonlight. I never loved you because of your immortality. I promised you, didn't I? You can stay with me always."

He felt her tears stain the tattered remains of the white shirt he always wore. He had only noticed now that the edges of his open-chested, white shirt had been charred at the bottom, leaving his abdomen exposed.

'I will continue the path of the master smith for you, Heldurien, and I will love her as you would have. This will be my leadership and I will take it with me whether I'm in Prontera or anywhere else...'

(A/N): Ah, sorry for the really delayed update. I'm still as busy as ever for this past month and this month as well. However, I haven't been completely idle. The whole of CT: Dusk has undergone a revision. Errors have been fixed and additional descriptions have been placed. I've also restored the Dusk part of the timeline.


	65. Third Interlude

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 41: Third Interlude

'Where in the hells is Osiris?'

The question ran through the doppelganger's mind over and over while he wandered the streets of Prontera. He'd forgotten the number of times he had asked himself that throughout the years he had known the immortal. Even when he was still alive, Osiris always pulled disappearing acts for all sorts of reasons. The doppelganger ackowledged most of them except the reason that the champion wanted to be alone at times because he was always being bothered by a certain blonde swordsman. He had just finished attending another boring meeting with the other knight commanders. Apparently, the Lord of Death was not going to attack the city for an entire week. The doppelganger had yawned through most of the meeting and, when he caught the gist of it, he realized that there was plenty of yawning to do for the week. He considered himself extremely lucky, though. He was far ahead of the rest of the troops when the Lord of Death wounded him. Crimson looked black from a distance anyway so no one really saw his blood save for his second, Lady Caltressa Auruvinai. That meant he still had the freedom to roam the city as Sir Joe Buck.

'I don't even understand why he wants to be alone in the first place! What's so good about being alone? It's boring and...well...lonesome. Especially now. "Alone" means "not around your buddies" Dark Lord or that goat may be sucking on his essence right now!'

Alarmed by his own conclusions, the doppelganger increased his pace. Osiris' defeat would also spell the end for him. Even he could tell that he would be no match for Abraxil Sovivor's conniving ways without Osiris telling him how to counter them. The prospect was actually too scary to consider. He didn't want to lose Crimson Twilight! The end result was simply too good to pass up. Absorbed as he was in these thoughts, he barely even flinched when he walked straight into someone. The sound of metal crashing to the stone pavement told him that he just ran into a knight or a crusader. The sound of the breath being knocked from the person and the dinstinct "Ow!" was also familiar to him.

"Sir Buck!"

The doppelganger momentarily forgot his dilemma when he recognized the voice. Immediately he walked over and helped the knight stand up.

"Caltressa! Fancy running into you this way!"

The red-haired knight rubbed her ribs painfully.

"You nearly ran over me, Sir Buck...where are you going in such a hurry?"

The doppelganger scratched his scalp almost sheepishly.

"I'm looking for my pal, Seiros! Have you seen him?"

Caltressa raised her eyebrows in curiosity before lowering her voice.

"You mean Osiris, right?"

The doppelganger nodded. He still valued the secrecy of his friend's presence in Prontera. Still, he couldn't understand why it had to be so. These people should be welcoming Osiris. He was their hero so many times that even the doppelganger was surprised that he hadn't quit the business. They should be looking to the immortal as a leader who will save them from the other immortals like the Dark Lord. Instead, they were treating him like he was the scourge of all humanity. Sure, his body was probably wandering about in the pyramids on a killing spree for hundreds of years but that was the mortals' fault. They shouldn't be traipsing about in someone else's tomb in the first place. Anyone disrespectful enough to walk all over someone's resting place deserved whatever Osiris' body unleashed.

"He's off by himself somewhere again! I have to tell him about the week break we're supposed to have!"

Caltressa tried to keep up with her commander as he hurried across Prontera.

"Is it important that he finds out immediately? It's not like you're going to attack the Lord of Death, right?"

The doppelganger shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. He had no idea where to begin searching for Osiris. All he could rely on was the innate ability all immortals shared that allowed them to find each other.

"I'm not sure. That's why I want him to know so he can figure out what we should be doing next!"

It was only then that Caltressa realized that she was already jogging just to keep up with the doppelganer. The immortal, on the other hand, was merely walking briskly. His strides weren't particularly long, either. He just seemed to move so fast.

"Does that mean he's your leader?"

The doppelganger raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and laughed.

"Of course not! Seiros and I are buddies! We may work together but even he knows that I'm not to be ordered around!"

The doppelganger suddenly became aware of his second's quickened breathing. Unconciously, he slowed his pace a bit to allow her to catch up.

"Then why should he figure out what the two of you are supposed to do next?"

He grinned at that one and stared at the people passing by.

"Because he's good at stuff like that. I can handle idiots like that old goat, Baphomet or that tin can, Lord of Death but..." The doppelganger paused for a while, as if trying to admit something to himself. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Sneaky bastards like The Dark Lord need an extra pair of eyes to watch out for if you know what I mean."

Caltressa nodded. She wasn't sure about how immortals dealt with each other or how they thought. She could guess that The Lord of Death is pretty straightforward in attacking Prontera. Baphomet only appeared once during that day when the orcs were routed. It was the Dark Lord who moved about in mysterious ways. When he burned down the pronteran main church, he demonstrated that he can enter and leave Prontera as he wished.

"So you need Osiris to defeat the Dark Lord?"

The doppelganger nodded vigorously and walked on. He nearly increased his pace again when he remembered that Caltressa found it difficult to keep up.

"That's right!"

"So what happens when the Dark Lord has been defeated?"

The doppelganger stopped and looked at the knight.

"What do you mean?"

Caltressa nearly jumped at the sudden seriousness in her commander's face. She panicked for a brief moment; wondering if she had offended him. She had seen a darker side to Sir Joe Buck before. The whispers, marionettes and nightmares that often accompanied him may well be lurking among the shadows of Prontera's buildings. He was injured then but...she decided to compose herself.

"I mean...what do the two of you do when the Dark Lord is gone?"

The doppelganger grinned again. That was an easy question.

"We'll team up against the other immortals. With that bone-head, Abraxil, gone, no one can match us!"

Caltressa pressed on with her questions. It was a rare opportunity for anyone to discuss so light-heartedly with one of the immortals.

"And if you defeat all of them?"

The doppelganger suddenly put his arm around the knight and pulled her close.

"I'm really liking this optimism of yours, Caltressa! Sure we'll beat them...and then..."

Feeling blood rush to her face and the stares of nearby people on her back, Caltressa watched her commander carefully. Their conversation had become rather loud. It was surprising that no one thought it strange that two knights were talking about defeating immortals. Luckily, there were few people in the streets and those who were walking about weren't the type to listen in on other people's conversation.

"That'll mean there's going to be only two of us. That's when we start trying to kill each other."

The doppelganger laughed at the sudden shocked expression on his second's face.

"Does that sound so strange? You can't have two winners in Crimson Twilight, you know!"

Caltressa was puzzled now. Her commander was referring to things she couldn't understand as if they made perfect sense to anyone. She also noticed that they had walked half-way across the city now.

"What's Crimson Twilight? Is that why all of you are fighting?"

The doppelganger laughed again. It was a laugh of genuine amusement unlike the sinister cruelty of the Dark Lord's laugh or the sheer harsh brutality when Baphomet expressed mirth. Sir Joe Buck was probably the only immortal who laughed out of joy.

"Oh, sorry! I'm too used to talking to my buddy."

The doppelganger lowered his voice. It occured to him once more that he was among the few immortals who knew what Crimson Twilight was. He didn't want to give the advantage away by talking too loudly.

"You can think of Crimson Twilight as this big trophy that only one immortal can get. To get it, that immortal has to beat everyone else. When he gets it, the immortal gets to reshape all creation as he sees fit. Pretty nice prize, right?"

Caltressa's eyes widened at the thought.

"Reshape all of creation? That would make you-!"

"God. For a short while only, though. The winner only gets one reshaping and once he's done, he has to live in the world he changed."

Caltressa was silent as she tried to comprehend the idea. She had to accept that an immortal would win Crimson Twilight but what kind of world would that result in? She could imagine the chaos that would result should the whimsical doppelganger won but that would be much better than the plans of monsters like Lord of Death, Baphomet or the Dark Lord. Sir Joe Buck caught the look on her face and smiled.

"I know what you're thinking. You're worried about what the immortals would do with that prize, right?"

Caltressa nodded. The both of them slowed their pace. The doppelganger wasn't even bothering to look for Osiris anymore. He was too intent on watching the knight beside him.

"I'm...not too sure about-"

The doppelganger suddenly stretched his arms and took a seat on one of the many benches that circled the center plaza of Prontera. It was here were all the major streets met.

"Me winning, right?"

Sir Joe Buck gave her such a knowing look that Caltressa couldn't lie.

"Um...yes. It's not that I think-"

The doppelganger raised a hand and invited his second to sit beside him.

"Then you'd better start rooting for my pal, Seiros. He's the only victor you can be at ease with."

Before Caltressa could reply, Sir Joe suddenly looked behind him. His eyes, bright blue and possesing a mischievous gleam, widened at what he saw. Caltressa turned and looked to see what caught her commander's attention. As she suspected, the cloaked figure of Osiris stood at a distance behind them. The doppelganger immediately stood up.

"Seiros! Gotta go, Caltressa, you can deal with the division, right?"

The red-haired knight could only nod dumbly. She blinked once and her commander was already beside Osiris. Walking off, she began to wonder why an immortal who valued his freedom so much would be so loyal to the former emperor of Morroc. That was when she remembered his last instructions.

"What the-? That's his job!"

Caltressa turned around to remind the fourteenth knight commander that it was his duty to inspect his troops but the two immortals were already gone. Fuming, she walked back to the barracks. She had been so interested in the doppelganger's tale that she forgot to remind him of the inspection...

······

Caltressa walked towards the building that served as a temporary main pronteran church. It was already noon of the following day since she noticed Sir Makaelthos request for a warp portal to Morroc. She had a feeling that something was wrong. There was a dark, forbidding look on the crusader's face. It spoke of years of suppressed rage catching up to him. She even had a feeling that, had the priest refused, the crusader would have threatened him at sword point. She was right about the feeling of wrongness. She had just heard a report that the crusader wasn't back yet. Not only that, she also heard rumors that the first knight commander had attacked Cafilex Sialsanderin. She had heard from some members of the first knight division, who said that they weren't gossips, only curious about their commander, that Lady Eliarainne Sialsanderin had always had issues with her father but she was always talked out of attacking him physically by either Sir Makaelthos or Priestess Silmeia.

'I guess even Priestess Silmeia has her own problems...'

Like all the knights, Caltressa also heard a statement from the Church that Silmeia was required within their organization for a while. There wasn't a single knight among them who didn't scoff at the attempted secrecy. Everyone saw the broken and charred remains of the hunter sentries who were killed on the walls during the last battle. They knew what killed those men and who had caused it. Everyone also knew of the abysmal knight who always protected her. If the horrid power that Silmeia used didn't condemn her before the Church, her relationship with Sir Agranias would.

"Hey, Caltressa!"

The sound of her commander's voice brought Caltressa out of the gloom of her thoughts. As it turned out, Sir Joe Buck also left a pile of paper work in his office, including the report he was supposed to send about his troops' condition after the previous battle. She hadn't forgotten how he slipped out of his duties and dumped them all on her.

"Where have you been? You disappeared all day yesterday!"

The doppelganger put on a sheepish smile, like child being scolded for doing something silly.

"Oh, sorry about that! Seiros and I got ourselves a warp portal to Comodo, you see. It took us an entire day of walking around that filthy swamp until we found the mutant dragonoid. We were in luck that the scaly idiot sensed us from afar and tried to attack us! Otherwise it would have taken days to find that stinky bastard!"

Caltressa looked at her commander carefully. He was soaked from the waist down and he stank of mud and dried blood. A lot of people were staring at them while holding their noses. Unlike yesterday, there were plenty of people out on the streets. She could only guess that they were all heading for the makeshift church like her. She had just heard news that Priestess Silmeia had been tried and her sentence was to be carried out in public. The red-haired knight went to see how the priestess was sentenced. The doppelganger seemed completely oblivious of the smell of the swamp that permeated him and the people avoiding him as he walked with her...

·····

"I can't believe they did that..."

The crowd had dispersed from the main pronteran square. Many of them seemed dazed at what they saw. Caltressa shook her head. The priestess's screaming and sobbing followed by the lash of the scourge striking flesh was still ringing in her ears. It felt like some horrid dream but she was sure she was awake. Even the doppelganger was silent after watching Priestess Silmeia's punishment. He simply stood there, staring at the streaks of blood that stained the pavement. The flogging was so harsh than it even spattered Silmeia's blood on the faces and clothes of those who were watching too close.

"Isis is going to be pissed..."

The doppelganger spoke lowly for the first time since Caltressa met him. The red-haired knight leaned closer to catch the words.

"Isis? What do you mean? Do you mean Empress Isis? What does she have to do with this?"

For a moment, the doppelganger looked at Caltressa as if to ask "You don't know?". Then he remembered that his second couldn't possibly know. Even the most meticulous historian wouldn't be able to connect Priestess Silmeia to Empress Isis. He could, however. The resemblance between the two women were uncanny. It wasn't hard to imagine if his buddy, Osiris, had the occasional urge to walk over and kiss the priestess, especially after missing her for so long.

"Well, they look alike for one thing. I'd be pissed too if I watched myself being flogged for no reason. Actually, Isis has a lot of reasons to be pissed. There's this whole Bloody Magnus business. It's bad enough that she and Osiris caught this acolyte drawing perverted pictures of her once..."

The doppelganger paused and smiled slightly at the memory. The poor little bastard nearly died of fright when he saw Osiris looking over his shoulder...

"Imagine the grand high priest making an evil spell that looks like her! Then she thought she cleared that all up during the last time she squared off with the Dark Lord and locked that stupid spell in Glastheim's ruins. Now it turns out that it's still walking around making people explode! Then there's her husband..."

The melancholy that seemed almost ready to dissipate when the doppelganger rambled on about Isis returned when he mentioned the empress's husband.

"You know how women are, right? Getting worked up because a guy forgets about their anniversary or some such thing. I remember one time when Osiris didn't make it to this dinner she got ready. Damn, she was pissed! Well it wasn't our fault. There were blacksmiths everywhere...and minorii...and minorii who were blacksmiths...and blacksmiths who looked like minorii..."

Caltressa decided to interrupt this time. If she didn't, her commander could reminisce for the entire day and she still wouldn't have a clue about the situation.

"What does have to do with what's happening right now?"

The doppelganger was grinning again. It made him feel better now that he was off the topic of Bloody Magnus, the Dark Lord and the flogging. He enjoyed talking about his friend's family life. He could picture them as a family portrait in his mind. There was Osiris; somber red eyes watching his family with a mixture of joy and protectiveness; always the stern and serious father-figure. Isis, who could lighten him, and everyone else, up by just standing there; a gentle, infectious smile on her hair-framed face and her eyes sparkling bright green filled with kindness. Fun-loving Horus; looking so much like his mother, Isis. Curly brown hair occasionally falling over his forehead boyishly. Of course, there was oh-so-formal Anubis, all dark eyes and hair, who tried his hardest to be as stiff as his father. He remembered the good times he had with them. Chopping up blacksmiths and wizards by Osiris' side, watching and occasionally helping Isis as she prepared her favorite recipes, enjoying a good night's party with Horus and coordinating with the Anubis in organizing some formal event...he loved to consider himself as part of that family and he had Isis to thank for that.

"She was pretty mad when he missed one anniversary. Imagine missing more than two thousand of them!"

Caltressa raised an eyebrow. That didn't make any sense...

"But he died! Besides, she died too..."

The doppelganger laughed and winked at his second.

"As if being dead was ever a reason for those two! I've known Isis for a long, long time. She's not going to sit this one out while her husband has all the fun!"

Caltressa smiled as well and continued to walk with her commander towards the barracks. This time, she was going to make him do his duties. After he cleaned the swamp from his armor, that is.

"You sound quite fond of her, Sir Buck."

The doppelganger nodded vigorously.

"Of course. She gave me my name, you know. If it wasn't for her, you'd be calling me "Sir Unknown Swordsman" right now!"

Caltressa's jaw nearly dropped. It wasn't that she was surprised that it was Isis who gave the doppelganger a name to be called among mortals but...

"Why, "Joe Buck"? Did it mean anything to her?"

The blonde knight paused for a while. He was still grinning; fondly remembering how he got his curious name.

"Well...I'm still not sure. She wasn't expecting to be the one to give me a name and Osiris was telling us to get a move on. I could tell she flustered. I guess the name just popped out of her mouth by accident."

Caltressa raised an eyebrow. They were nearing the knight barracks so she had to hurry her question before the rest of the day's duties kept them busy.

"And you just accepted it like that?"

The doppelganger nodded again.

"Why not? I loved it on the spot. It sounds a whole lot better than "unknown swordsman" and my good buddy's girlfriend gave it to me!"

Caltressa could only smile as they entered the barracks.

"Well, at least, I have to be glad that you love it, Sir Joe Buck..."

······

It was the following day after Priestess Silmeia's flogging. Even stranger, more forbidding news reached the knights. First Knight Commander Eliarainne Sialsanderin was missing. Kreizen Xalascent was seen departing for Payon through a warp portal. Sir Makaelthos Solcry still hasn't returned and the mysterious explosions heard from the home of Trenzein Zaisen had stopped. There had been no word about the fate of Priestess Silmeia or Sir Agranias. Caltressa wondered if the Church was content in letting them rot in prison.

"Good day, Sir Buck."

Caltressa saluted her commander as she approached him. Here was another strange sight. The doppelganger wasn't in his usual cheery mood.

"Oh, hi, Caltressa. More duties today?"

Caltressa watched her commander curiously. Something was not right...

"Is something the matter, Sir Buck?"

The doppelganger shrugged his shoulders in annoyance.

"Osiris and I sensed our good buddy, Salendriel, yesterday. He went off to talk to him as soon as we got back from Comodo. I was going to go with him but he told me he wanted to discuss something in private with Salendriel first. I let him, figuring that I'll just have my turn later. They were old, battle-comrades even before I came into the picture so I thought maybe they were catching up with old fights and all..."

Caltressa watched her commander kick up a small pebble. The stone sailed above the heads of some passers-by and straight on to the roof of a building.

"So what's wrong with that?"

"He's still not back to tell me it's my turn and Salendriel's presence is gone! I wanted a chat before we killed him for working with the Lord of Death."

Caltressa was no longer surprised by that remark. She was becoming familiar with how the doppelganger treated his "buddies". True, he really considered them as his friends but that didn't mean a thing when it came to killing each other for Crimson Twilight. She guessed that this Salendriel was another comrade of his during a much earlier time in history...

"So how do you know this Salendriel?"

The question seemed to take some edge from the doppelganger's irritation. Caltressa was also becoming familiar with how he enjoyed just chatting the day away. In fact, the few things that seemed to get the doppelganger down were boredom and lack of attention.

"Oh, we go a long way back. Almost the same as Osiris' but I'm not as good buddies with Salendriel as I am with Osiris, though."

Caltressa watched as the citizens of Prontera continued with their businesses as if nothing was wrong. She could tell that something was, however. She knew that the peace was all too temporary. The Lord of Death's army lurked the lands outside the walls. Why they chose to agree with the mysterious Raven Huer was beyond her. When the peace did end, there was a good chance that Prontera would have to face it without its best soldiers. The thought of it was too terrifying to consider. Even with a week's break, instead of recovering, Prontera's fighting power was weakening. They will lose the next fight if this continued...

"So why aren't you allies with Salendriel like you are with Osiris?"

The red-haired knight pushed the gloomy thoughts about the future aside. Focusing more on finding out about her quirky commander helped a lot to that end.

"Well...Salendriel does things differently from Osiris. When Glastheim was falling on itself, he thought being the Lord of Death's buddy would help in beating Baphomet. Well that was a mistake. It got him stuck serving as a garbage can's lackey. I feel sorry for the guy. I'm sure Osiris feels a lot worse for him."

"You were there during the days of Glastheim?"

Caltressa looked incredulously at her commander. She knew that he was immortal but she didn't expect that he existed since the very beginning of history.

"Of course! It was one of the funnest times I've had. Especially when I got the opportunity to start slicing up elves during The Elven Extermination War. Damn rotten elves..."

The red-haired knight tensed. She knew it was quite an opportunity to know more of Rune-Midgard's history from her commander but she could finally ask a question she always wanted to ask.

"So...why were the humans killing elves?"

The doppelganger was quiet again. For a moment, he looked almost serious as he considered how to answer the question.

"I'm not sure about humans...I had my own reason for slaughtering those pointy-eared bastards!"

"Your own reason? Did the elves do something to you?"

"Well, I suppose they're the reason I'm in this wonderfully interesting world and all. Still..."

The blonde knight's eyes darkened. Caltressa looked around nervously to see if anyone saw. Luckily, it was only for a moment before the doppelganger normalized. She wondered what was it about the elves that made the immortal so angry.

"They're the reason you're here? How did that happen?"

The doppelganger shrugged his shoulders again.

"I'm sure it's clear to you that I'm not human, right?"

Caltressa nodded. That was about as obvious as it got. No human moved like the doppelganger. He was mercurial in all things, shifting moods and positions so quickly that it was mind-boggling. A human who became immortal like Osiris would know the simplest gestures out of instinct. The doppelganger didn't even know what hugging was for until he tried it out for himself. It led her to one of the most basic questions she wanted to ask him.

"What exactly are you?"

In response, some of the anger left the doppelganger's face. Smiling slightly, he continued his story. He had two questions to answer this time.

"It's a good thing you didn't see me before. I would have scared you to death when the elves summoned me. As for what I am...I'm not too clear on that myself. I was this huge black shadow-thing roaming around an even bigger black shadow-thing when the elves brought me to Juno with their silly spells. They stuck me in a summoning circle and told me to "engulf the humans in my shadow". They _told_ me..."

The blonde knight's fists clenched so hard that his metal gauntlet dented from the pressure. No one made him more furious than the elves. Osiris may feel some sympathy for them but he didn't. They were a hateful race of deer-eared freaks who meddled in things not meant for them. He remembered the smug, cold expressions on their faces as if they found it natural to lord things over him. His only consolation was that he showed them in the end. Glastheim gained ten thousand four hundred and thirty-eight pairs of those disgusting ears from his blade.

"No one _tells_ me to do anything! I may do people favors, and that's only if I really like them, but I don't do as I'm told! I was incredibly pissed! I wanted to shred them right there and then but they got me good with their spells. I couldn't leave the summoning circle until I promised them I'd kill all the humans. So I was stuck there for a few centuries. They even developed this routine of sacrificing humans to me like a bribe while I sat there and simmered. Finally, I figured out how to get out of Juno. I found a hole in their summoning circle, grabbed their latest swordie sacrifice, transfered my consciousness into the guy and left most of my power inside the circle. It was brilliance! Those stupid elves were left with a cloud of worthless shadow and I had my freedom!"

The doppelgangers smiled again. This time, it was a triumphant smile as he beamed over his escape. Caltressa shuddered at what fate her commander had in store for those who made him so angry. If Sir Joe Buck was willing to kill for a minor slight, how much more so when he was enraged?

"What happened then?"

The doppelganger returned to simply being cheery. The next memories were pleasant for him. He was glad to stop talking about the elves and their stupidity.

"It was brilliance but I was stuck in elven territory as a naked swordsman. It was almost an eternity of brambles, I tell you. Finally, I met a troop of whimpering human acolytes being led by a rather pissed monk."

The smile on the doppelanger's face was so knowing that it was easy for Caltressa to tell who the "rather pissed monk" was.

"Osiris, right?"

Having the blonde knight nodding and grinning lightened the atmosphere around them. The pronteran army may have weakened but they still stood a fighting chance so long as the doppelganger and Osiris fought to keep the city safe.

"I don't get it, Sir Buck. It makes you so angry to be told what to do but it seems perfectly alright if Osiris does so."

The doppelganger shook his head.

"Of course you don't get it. You're looking at it the wrong way. Osiris isn't telling me what to do. He just asks for a lot of favors. I like doing favors for Osiris. When he started building up his empire, I even went back to that dank, floating tomb, Juno, to get back the power I left behind. I brought him the assassin, rogue and sage lore necessary to give him an edge over those stupid albertans. I even stopped by Geffenia when I learned that they were trying to open a portal into my world and stopped them from doing what those stupid elves did. So, are we going to get to our duties now?"

Caltressa's eyes widened in surprise. She was so engrossed in his story that she forgot all about it...

······

Two days had passed after the doppelganger's tale of elves and freedom. A lot of strange things kept Caltressa and the knights of the fourteenth knight division busy. Priestess Silmeia was reported to have broken out of the Church's prisons. There were a lot of dead priests in her wake but when the knights reached the scene, the now scarlet-dressed priestess radiated such a powerful aura of holy energy that no one dared to approach. With a gentle smile on her face and accompanied by the abysmal knight, Agranias. Priestess Silmeia entered the main pronteran church. No one knew what do make of the situation but Caltressa hoped that priestess had dealt with that horrid spell the doppelganger was talking about and was ready to help Prontera again. Then there were the strange sightings of a massive pillar of light appearing near the central square. Trenzein Zaisen's house had burned down but the wizard was reported to be staying in the Xalascent smithy.

"Looks like Bloody Magnus is under control again. I knew Isis would do something!"

Sir Joe Buck suddenly walked beside Caltressa as the fourteenth knight divison helped in cleaning up the rubble from the church incident. The red-haired knight eyed her commander suspiciously. He had disappeared again for the past two days. She was frantic in covering for him but he slipped back into his duties as if nothing was wrong.

"Where have you been?"

The blonde knight grinned mischievously.

"I went and checked what Osiris was doing. It turns out that he was babysitting Salendriel's little girl. Too bad Salendriel's dead but that's good news for the city. No more blood knight for the Lord of Death and you get a new lord knight to lead your armies!"

Caltressa's eyebrows furrowed. That was an unheard of term for her.

"What's a lord knight? Who are you talking about?"

The doppelganger raised an eyebrow in response.

"You know...that knight with the cute fighting style. The one who's always hanging out with Osiris' crusader descendant. The one the other knights are always calling "war goddess"."

With the news, Caltressa's eyes lit up.

"You mean, Lady Eliarainne Sialsanderin is still alive?"

The doppelganger nodded.

"Alive and better than before. Things are looking up for Prontera! Osiris says she'll be ready by tomorrow. Just in time for the last day of this week of boredom."

Caltressa nodded. She was glad for the news. Now, all that was left was Sir Makaelthos, Seihanine Xalascent and her brother, Kreizen. Things were looking up again. The possiblity for victory didn't seem so impossible.

"So what are you going to do, Sir Buck?"

The blonde knight rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"I'll wait for one more day, Caltressa. Osiris says there'll be something to see by tomorrow. After that, it's going to be all over for the Lord of Death..."

Caltressa smiled and walked beside her commander towards the barracks. One more day it was then...

(A/N): This will be the last chapter for Raven's week. After this, the story will move forward again.


	66. Seventh day Part I

(A/N): This chapter will have exactly two parts as it's too long to be made into one chapter.

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 42: The seventh day

Part I: Silmeia's trial

"Seventh day at last! It sure took an annoying amount of time before this day came!"

The doppelganger stretched his arms as he walked around the center of Prontera for the seventh time in a week. He felt as if he had been stuck in an incredibly boring and confining space. Once whatever it was that kept the peace disappeared, he would be back into the thick of the fighting again.

"It took exactly six days, Sir Buck. I don't see what's so annoying about peace..."

It was also the seventh time for Caltressa to walk with her commander towards the barracks. It was already a part of her routine to walk with her quirky knight commander. She had come to realize that the doppelganger simply couldn't let a day go by without his curiosity being momentarily satisfied. The sooner he learned something new or observed something he found interesting, the sooner she could get him to go through his regular duties. She was pondering on how to put a stop to her commander's distraction when the blonde knight stopped on his own. Curious, she looked ahead and quickly spotted the heavily cloaked figure of the doppelganger's ally, Osiris.

"Seiros! You sure took your damn time! What kind of conversation could you have with Salendriel that could last for five days?"

The mummy' quickly closed the distance between him and the blonde knight. When he was sure that no one could hear him, Osiris spoke quickly to his "ally".

"The kind that would be the last conversation I would have with him in this life, doppelganger! Salendriel is dead and, no, there is no essence to be shared between us as it was not by my hand that he was defeated."

In response, the doppelganger merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's too bad. It looks like we didn't get much from this week! I'm sure you've got some plan to give us an edge over the others, right?"

Her commander's nonchalant reaction to Osiris' news didn't surprise Caltressa. Normally, she would have wondered how anyone could accept such a vague reply over an important matter such as an immortal's "essence". Still, this was Osiris they were speaking to. She had witnessed how he kept his word only once when she encountered the mummy beside a wounded doppelganger in an abandoned warehouse. That was all it took for her to be convinced that all she needed was Osiris' word. The mummy's eyes flickered with red light underneath his hood...

"An edge, you say? Come to the makeshift church, doppelganger, and you will find all the "edge" you need!"

With that, Osiris strode towards the direction of the makeshift pronteran main church. Curious, the doppelganger didn't even speak a word before following Osiris. Caltressa sighed and followed suit. It would be impossible to direct her commander's attention from the piece of information that Osiris dangled over him...

·····

"There is not even the smallest fragment of a reason to change the sentence! Silmeia Cafilence is a manifestation of an evil spell! The events that occured three days ago only proves how dangerous she is!"

Agranias felt his eardrums vibrate painfully at the speaker's high-pitched voice. The retrial had been going on ever since Silmeia destroyed the corrupted consciousness of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus before reabsorbing the spell inside her being. The Church, once united in condemning her after recognizing the work of Abraxil Sovivor in her abilities, was now divided in its views. A lot of priests, especially those who witnessed her fight with the evil spell, were convinced that holy power flowed through Silmeia. She was no enemy of the Church but one of its strongest members. There were also plenty of those who believed that Silmeia was still in league with the Dark Lord; that she reabsorbed the evil spell was only proof of that. They argued that, three days ago, she destroyed a large portion of the church.The speaker, Priest Delrion Res, was a strong advocate of the latter side. In less than an hour, Agranias counted four separate occasions when he felt like tearing the man's jaw out.

"She was the only one who stopped the resulting destruction, Priest Delrion, you weren't there so you didn't see the spell take form. It was a separate being from Priestess Silmeia that also moved independently from her. If there is someone, or something, we must kill for the carnage that resulted in our last battle with the Lord of Death's army, it's that spell, not Priestess Silmeia. That won't be necessary as she has dealt with the being and neutralized it."

Agranias was thankful for the one who replied to Delrion's outburst. Vasu Ilderin was the brother of the late Gadian Ilderin, a good friend of Silmeia's. He used to be one of those who condemned Silmeia as a monster spawned by the Dark Lord. The young priest had a change of heart when he witnessed the fight between the would-be high priestess and Sangius Magnus Exorcismus.

Agranias knew that, as an abysmal knight, he was not one who could sway a crowd with words even if they were receptive enough for him to even start. He was still a constant source of suspicion for the Church. Without Gadian and a few other brave priests who voiced dissension over the matter, the task of defending Silmeia's life would have been much more difficult.

Silmeia hadn't spoken a word in her defense. Through the retrial, even when the prosecuting side repeated her faults over and over; going as far as calling her the Dark Lord's consort, she remained calm. It wasn't that it was important that she did. She presented an awe-inspiring sight. Her scarlet dress stood out from the purple and gray robes of her fellow priests and priestesses. The high priestess exuded an aura of peace that affected anyone who so much as looked at her. Many of the priests in building were convinced that she was no longer under the influence of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus simply by looking at her. Even those who stubbornly refused to simply lift the previous sentence handed down to her seemed to falter by the minute as the retrial commenced.

Delrion's words dripped venom when he spoke again. He eyed the young priest in a mixture of indignation and arrogance. Vasu was far below him in rank but the priest spoke freely to him!

"May I remind you, Priest Vasu, that Silmeia Cafilence is no longer a priestess!"

The young priest smiled and brushed some of the blonde curls from his face and turned to face Silmeia.

"Of course. My apologies to you, High Priestess Silmeia Cafilence."

The statement produced gasps and murmurs from the crowd of priests attending the trial. That was an audacious title to bestow on anyone, let alone someone who was under suspicion as an agent for the Dark Lord. The lore of high priesthood was long lost to the Church ever since the death of the last high priestess, Isis. Nonetheless, legends still abound about the mysterious profession. It was said that Osiris' invincibility in battle could be divided into two reasons. One was his sheer battle prowess while the other was Isis' constant protection. Legends also had it that Isis could stop all violence around her by literally sapping the physical force from every blow dealt. She was a font of healing, casting one healing spell after another without tiring. She could close the most grievous wounds, restore lost body parts and even soothe mental traumas with ease; feats that were unheard of in the centuries after her death. Her greatest feat was using all her holy power to bind a great host of demonic snake-women to follow her wishes. It would also turn out to be her last as well. After that, Osiris died and she soon followed after. No one in her time had the ability to attain high priesthood and the lore was eventually lost during the resulting upheavals in Morroc. There were even tales that the Dark Lord made sure that the lore was obscured so no one would gain the power to threaten him.

"High Priestess? She has done nothing but don red garments! What proof can you offer that she is a high priestess?"

Delrion was livid. One of the hunter sentries who had died from Sangius Magnus Exorcismus had been his godchild. Only a monster could slay a young man in his prime with a blast of evil energy. He refused to accept that the one responsible was not going to be tortured and quartered like the murderer she was. Priest Vasu was just like so many of his foolish brethren. They were bewitched by the young priestess's appearance. A single gentle smile from her made them drool like animals and far too willing to cloud their vision and let her have her way.

"It's not just her garments, Priest Delrion. I saw, with my own eyes, the power she wielded to defeat the evil spell." Vasu suddenly turned to face the high cardinal. "You saw it as well, you eminence. I only saw it once but it is enough to convince me."

Eidathen Karfineis had only been high cardinal for a few months. He was inducted to the position when the previous high cardinal was killed by the Dark Lord. A few months were not enough to even properly acquaint him with all the duties of a high cardinal, let alone take the edge from the fear that he was underqualified for the position. He was perfectly aware of the circumstances for his quick rise to the highest position within the Church. His uncle, Delrion, along with other influential members of his family had pulled plenty of strings to land him into the position. He played his part for them but he knew that there were many who were worthier than him for the position. The best among them stood in front of his podium right now.

"Yes, I did see her destroy the rampaging spell..."

Eidathen watched for any hostile reaction from his uncle. Sure enough, the old priest eyed him carefully, as if to gauge if he was about to be betrayed by his nephew. The high cardinal chose his words carefully. Five days ago, he agreed to the death sentence handed down to Silmeia Cafilence. Like most of Prontera's priestly population, he was incensed at finding out about her relationship with an abysmal knight and her dark nature as a carrier of Abraxil Sovivor's malevolent spell. Three days ago, Eidathen had feared for his life when he saw her break out of the dungeon where she was kept. He was so sure that those crimson bolts would consume him like they did to those hunter sentries. Yet, the attack never came. When he opened his eyes, he watched as the abysmal knight, Agranias, and another Silmeia, one who wasn't marked with those horrid tattoos, destroyed the rampaging spell. Then he saw something that he couldn't reconcile with fact. He saw another woman, one who was dressed in the scarlet dress of a high priestess appear out of nowhere. With a touch, she turned Silmeia's tattered and bloody dress into the one she was wearing now. The high cardinal soon realized that no one else saw that apparition.

"What are you trying to say, you eminence?"

Priest Delrion stared up at the high cardinal, his eyes spoke of a challenge to his young nephew. While he spoke to the highest-ranking member of the Church, he also knew that he was talking to a relative he worked hard to put in that position. Eidathen faltered at his uncle's stare but he found enough courage to speak again. He would be shamed in front of so many priests if he was reduced to a stammering boy before his uncle now.

"I'm saying that Priest Vasu's words have weight, Priest Delrion. I do not wish to discount them."

Everyone in the hall could see Delrion redden in anger. This was the first time his nephew had gone against him!

"The council of cardinals have already decided on this matter before. The reports cannot be discounted. It was stated that the evil spell had returned inside Silmeia Cafilence. Nothing, save her garments, has changed since she was last incarcerated. A low-ranking priest like Priest Vasu has no say in the matter!"

Both Eidathen and Vasu opened their mouths to challenge the statement but before either of them could say anything, they were interrupted by a large number of gasps and murmurings from the priestly audience. Everyone turned to see what was going on by the entrance; even Silmeia and Agranias looked to see who it was. Someone was moving among the crowd of priests and priestesses. For the first time since the trial, the serene look on Silmeia's face was replaced by joy. Even Agranias's normally stoic face lightened up at the sight.

"Perhaps Priest Vasu shouldn't have a say in this and perhaps neither should you. Still, It's quite clear that I should!"

Everyone was silent as the armored woman made her way to stand beside Silmeia. They recognized the short, golden-brown hair and the hazel eyes that stared fearlessly at the center of the hall. She was clad in dark gray armor; unmarked by any pronteran symbol and of a design that was not familiar. The sight of it alone was intimidating, the metal plates looked heavier and stronger than regular elunium. The way she strode forward made everyone sidle out of her way. For a moment, she had a fierce expression on her face, as if she was ready to fight anyone in the hall. The expression changed to concern and relief when she saw Silmeia.

"Eliarainne!"

Silmeia was smiling when she called out to her friend. Logic would tell her that it had only been seven days since they last saw each other but the way she spent it made it seem so much longer. The knight looked different, it wasn't just her armor or that strange weapon strapped to her back. There was something different in the way Eliarainne moved and the way her eyes looked. It was even more apparent when they stood in front of each other. The entire hall was quiet while they spoke.

"I've heard about everything that happened. I can't count the number of times I've been close to death but lived because of you but I wasn't there when you were suffering. I'm sorry, Silmeia..."

Silmeia shook her head and embraced her friend tightly.

"They were my trials to face. It would have been so much worse if nothing had happened..." The high priestess looked at her friend closely. "It seems you've undergone your own trials, Rainne. You look different."

Eliarainne smiled sadly and nodded.

"I've been in a fight with...the greatest knight of them all..."

"Did you win?"

"He beat me to a bloody pulp with hardly an effort...but I won. We both did."

Silmeia nodded again and stared at her friend fondly. This was the first time in a long time that Eliarainne had acknowledged that she lost and was glad for it. Finally, Priest Delrion found his voice and quickly turned on Eliarainne.

"This is an internal matter, Knight Commander Sialsanderin! You have no right to be-!"

After patting her friend's shoulder reassuringly, Eliarainne turned her glare at the priest. The ferocity in her stare silenced the priest and, when she spoke, everyone listened.

"I have more right to be here than you, priest!" Eliarainne's voice suddenly became low and challenging. Everyone had to listen closely just to catch her words. "Silmeia is the closest friend I've had in my entire life. If you tell me again that I have no right to be involved in a matter that decides her fate, you will face me in battle!"

Delrion swallowed hard at the threat. Before, he wouldn't want to face the pronteran regular army's fiercest knight but now, she looked more dangerous than ever.

"Y-You should know quite well that your "friend" carries a vile and dangerous spell, knight commander! You were in the thick of the fighting the last time! You saw what it can do!"

Eliarainne nodded gravely.

"It's true. I've seen what Sangius Magnus Exorcismus can do. Silmeia was out of control then but I don't see that right now."

Delrion was about to make an angry retort when the knight commander turned to face her friend once more.

"You know you always have my spear to protect you, Sil. I've known you for nine long years and I know that no evil spell can take over you. Take Brionac and show everyone I'm right in believing you."

Eliarainne took the lance strapped to her back and offered it to Silmeia. The sight of the weapon brought gasps from everyone in the hall. It was made of silvery white metal. The shaft was plain save for the engraved runes near where the weapon was normally held. The blade at the tip fanned out into three points with the middle extending longer than the points at the side. The blade was engraved with more runes; symbols more ancient than the glastheimian alphabet. Silmeia nodded at grasped the lance tightly. Delrion spoke out at the sight.

"So what if she holds some weapon? That proves nothing!"

Vasu suddenly stepped forward and shouted back.

"Hold your tongue, Priest Delrion! Don't you recognize this weapon? It's Brionac, the three-pointed holy spear! By God, I never thought I'd ever see it for real!"

Delrion seethed and moved towards Silmeia.

"Brionac, bah! The weapon is a mere myth! It never existed save for fairy tales!"

Eliarainne fixed her gaze on Delrion. For a brief moment, her spear shimmered with silver light, as if reacting to his words.

"Are you saying that my mother was a mere fairy tale, Priest Delrion? Didn't she serve the Church well with Brionac in her hands?"

Eidathen suddenly nodded in agreement.

"It's true. I've heard it from the former high cardinal, Meldis Serm. Crusader Silsendra Sialsanderin wielded the holy spear, Brionac, during her lifetime. She was-!"

'She was an ordinary crusader with embellishments to her fame! She served her time and then married Cafilex Sialsanderin. She later died giving birth to her daughter!"

Eliarainne's expression darkened. Arcs of white lightning sparked from her lance. The sparks did not harm Silmeia while she touched the lance.

"That's what the official records say! You insist on them so much, Priest Delrion. You must know the truth. Your eminence, you know my mother's story from the previous high cardinal. You know that I hold my mother's spear and that it's touch proves without doubt that Silmeia is no evil spell!"

Eidathen took one last look at his uncle. Even until now, the old man refused to accept that the high priestess was not the Dark Lord's creature. Delrion stared hatefully at Silmeia. His pale blue eyes were filled with menace and contempt. His balding head had wrinkles from constant furrowing. Finally, the high cardinal spoke what he wanted to say for the entire three day trial.

"I agree with Lady Eliarainne. I find no reason to condemn you to death, High Priestess Silmeia, further more..."

"Your eminence! You acknowledge her as a high priestess! You condone to that foolish test? You-!"

"That's enough out of you, Priest Delrion! You're not even part of the new council of cardinals! You weren't even there during the Lord of Death's attack and you weren't there three days ago when I was nearly killed by the evil spell!"

Delrion was silent as Eidathen got down from his podium and walked towards Silmeia. He had come to a decision about this matter and he intended to resolve it before the week ended and the Lord of Death began his attack once more. Prontera needed its strongest priestess and he wasn't the one to refuse it. Priest Vasu and many other priests from the crowd smiled in reaction.

"High Priestess Silmeia, five days ago I agreed with the council to condemn you to a horrid fate. I tried to convince myself that it was because you had become a menace to everyone around you. In truth, I was anguished at seeing someone I admired so much to fall so low. I wanted to believe that the priestess I watched from afar had died in battle and there was only an ugly shadow remaining. I was wrong. Three days ago, you showed me that you weren't dead, merely away to become stronger. Even now, you look at the person who had you arrested, whipped, imprisoned and tortured and I don't see the smallest inkling of hate in you. If I touched that spear right now, it will burn my hand to a charred stump."

The high cardinal surprised everyone by kneeling in front of the high priestess. He bowed his head, letting tears drop to the floor. Eidathen let himself sob as he spoke.

"Forgive this stupid boy who finds himself in the position to be turned to for decisions but lets himself be swayed by worthless things. Forgive me...you should be high cardinal, not me..."

The high priestess merely approached the kneeling high cardinal and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I've forgiven you. Mere moments after you sent me to be flogged, I've done all I can to forgive you..."

With that, Priest Delrion walked swiftly away from the hall while the rest of the people inside cheered. Agranias looked on quietly. It no longer surprised him that Silmeia could forgive even the one who asked for her death...


	67. Seventh day Part II

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 42: Seventh Day

Part II: Reunion

"Welcome back, Mister Kreizen."

A pronteran priestess bowed respectfully at Kreizen as he walked by. The blacksmith smiled and nodded in return. He recognized her as Airinn Uragi, one of Silmeia's subordinates. She was the one he asked for help when he needed to travel to Payon quickly. It took a lot of talking from Kreizen's part to convince the newly-inducted priestess to keep the journey secret, even from her superiors. It was probably a relief to Airinn that he was back. At least, she wouldn't have to be interrogated if it became known that one of Prontera's best army blacksmiths had left the capital.

"And it's good to be back, Airinn. Thank you once again for the favor."

Airinn smiled in return and was about to walk away when she noticed Kreizen's hooded companion. The priestess's eyes narrowed in concern. She had become suspicious of hooded people ever since the last battle by the southern gates. There was that hooded monk who was always with Knight Commander Joe Buck. Now, there was this hooded person who walked beside Kreizen. What did they have to hide anyway? The person seemed to notice her attention and immediately edged closer towards Kreizen. The blacksmith merely smiled and placed a hand on the figure's shoulder reassuringly. Airinn shrugged her shoulders and walked on. Everyone knew that today was the last day of peace that was brought on by the mysterious Raven Huer...

"They'll still be frightened of me, won't they, Mister Kreizen?"

Moonlight's voice sounded weak from the depths of her hood. She didn't want to so much as to let her voice be heard by others out of fear of being discovered. Prontera was still wary of immortals. Her other self, the one she had destroyed, had made an enemy of humanity. As a result of that, the people of Prontera would attack her once they realized that she was Moonlight Flower. Her other self's cat-like appearance would probably make them hesitate for a while but her fox-like ears and bushy tail would make them attack anyway.

"They will be...but that's not going to last. The people of Prontera may take long to understand anything but they will do so."

Kreizen's reply was reassuring and the fox-maiden found enough courage to take away some of the nervousness from her walk. It would attract more suspicion if she acted as if she did have something to hide.

"Seihanine! How are you? How have you been doing while I was away?"

Moonlight suddenly looked up when the master smith spoke again. Kreizen had stopped walking and was facing his younger sister. At once, his face split into a wide grin as he closed the distance between them. The huntress's reaction was a lot cooler compared to her older brother's warm greeting but there was a trace of a relieved smile on her face. The fox-maiden stood back for a while. Kreizen's younger sister looked...different. Her clothing was different, at least. She was wearing a sleeveless, fur-trimmed, white shirt under a brown, leather vest. The protection was minimal. The leather would protect her torso and little else. Even her legs were free from armor as she was wearing a pair brown shorts that was lined with the same fur as her shirt. A pair of tough leather boots covered her legs from the knees down.

"I've been doing fine, Kreizen. Where have you been?"

The two Xalascents began to walk together. Even though Seihanine kept a straight face, it became apparent to Moonlight that she noticed the change in her brother as well.

"To Payon. I went to visit our ancestral home and clear up some things."

Seihanine was quiet for a while. It didn't take much to know what that meant. She had no idea her brother had left Prontera since she left for Deicidium to train under Lizan Killranae. Kreizen looked different after his visit to Payon. He looked...stronger. He always had an impressive physique but even that seemed to have improved. The white shirt he wore beneath his chainmail looked more ragged than ever. There were new burns on his arms and callouses on his hands. The axe strapped to his back was certainly different from his two-handed axe from before. It was made of a silvery-metal and there was a glimmer of power around it.

"So what happened then?"

Kreizen's grin lessened a bit when he remembered what he had to go through to settle things in his clan. When Tyrfing stabbed him into that strange dream and Moonlight fololwed after, he had no idea that it lasted for several days. He later found out, as he was about to leave Payon, that four days of the Raven Huer's week of peace had passed. That meant that he was unconscious for three days. After that, it took him an entire day and a night to walk from Payon to Prontera. Despite all that, he was glad to have made the trip.

"Things got cleared up, of course! I even got a brand new axe out of the entire matter."

Seihanine was suddenly quiet. She stopped walking and looked away from whatever was in front of them. Curious at his sister's sudden reaction, Kreizen looked to see who was ahead.

"And I see you got a brand new look for your clothing in the process, Reiz!"

There was no mistaking that voice. Kreizen could point out the exact amount of confidence in it and diffirentiate it from a hundred arrogant wizards all trying to get his attention.

"Zein! You're looking well! What have you been up to?"

Kreizen closed the gap between him and his friend in less than a heartbeat. A friendly slap on the back followed soon after. It was customary for Trenzein to rub his back painfully for a while but the master smith knew that he saw the intent behind the gesture.

"I've been coming up with a few new surprises for that army of garbage cans outside the city. I'm sure you changed more than your fashion statement, Reiz. Surprising what changes you can make in a single week."

Kreizen laughed in reply. Trenzein grinned widely but then suddenly fell silent when he looked past the master smith. His grin faded like morning mist when he focused on Kreizen's sister.

"Sei..."

Kreizen fell silent as well. Even Moonlight was unwilling to say or do anything while the two stood from each other. Trenzein was staring at Seihanine but he was avoiding any eye contact. Seihanine kept her focus on the ground. The only sign of the tension between them was the shaking of Trenzein's fists as he kept them to his sides.

······

'I...I've underestimated how difficult this was going to be...'

Seihanine tried to open her mouth and say something but, when she tried, it felt as if weights were attached to her jaw to leave it open but unable to say anything. Trenzein wasn't going to start anything. In fact, he looked angrier than ever. His fists were shaking and he seemed to be struggling just to keep some words from spilling from his mouth. Despite the soundness of Lizan's advice and the necessity of this action to confirm where she was, Seihanine couldn't budge an inch from her silence. Her brother must be wondering what was going on but she couldn't even change the subject with Trenzein around.

······

'Damn it, open your mouth, Trenzein! Apologize! You've been stewing about it for an entire week!'

The High Wizard berated himself mentally to no avail. It was his fault. He knew it as well as the new spells he had under his sleeves. He had gotten this far only because he admitted it to himself. It would all be pointless if he couldn't say it when it really mattered. All sorts of reasons circled his mind like flies.

'It's because Kreizen is standing there...I'd rather catch her alone. Not right away! She'd still be mad about it! Not in the middle of the street!'

Trenzein tried to focus. Raven Huer would laugh at him for carrying so much doubts even after all the tests he went through to attain his state of power. The silence was unbearable. A walk through hell was easier to handle than this and he knew how that felt. He had imagined the scene so many times before. He didn't know why he was fouling up now. Perhaps it was because of the sudden change in Seihanine's appearance. It felt like such a long time since they last saw each other. Seihanine looked stronger, more sure of herself and...lovelier, if such a thing was possible. Trenzein shook his head when the thought entered it. He wondered if Seihanine had gone through something similar to what he had been through.

"I...well...Sei..."

······

Kreizen frowned as he watched the two just standing there. They weren't even looking at each other. What in the world had happened? He knew that these two had made a lot of progress on each other. What could have possibly happened in this week that retracted all of that progress? They're acting like schoolchildren!

"Kreizen! We've been looking for you!"

The master smith turned towards the familiar voice. Ever since he came back from Payon, he'd been in a celebrating mood and Eliarainne was always the best to have around in a celebration. Silmeia's smiling face was also a welcome sight. He had left Prontera with her slumped over Agranias's bed in depression. Now, Agranias was back by her side and the despair around her wasn't around. Eliarainne looked magnificent. The craftsmanship of her new armor nearly brought tears to Kreizen's eyes. Only a master could produce such perfection on metal. The three-pronged spear she hoisted over her shoulder looked to rival even the re-forged Tyrfing. The master smith couldn't wait to see it punch through the Lord of Death's armor. Seeing more of his friends approach, Moonlight kept behind the master smith, content in being in the background while he reunited with them.

"Rainne! Sil! You two certainly look different as well!"

Kreizen raised an eyebrow when he noticed the lord knight look around. He would have found the slight look of disappointment on her face curious but he quickly realized what was wrong. A quick count of his friends told him the answer and Eliarainne's question confirmed it.

"Makaelthos isn't with you?"

The question penetrated even the deep reverie that occupied Trenzein and Seihanine. A look from each other already told them that the single week that Raven Huer had provided Prontera had done some wondrous things. It showed on Eliarainne's armor, the atmosphere around Silmeia, Kreizen's new axe, the new look in Seihanine's eyes and that aura of power around Trenzein. The question made them realize that if anyone could do the most for Prontera's protection, it had to be Makaelthos. His absence and the question it raised meant that no one had seen him all week. Eliarianne herself had asked the question and he was her partner...

"No...I was in Payon all week so I couldn't have seen him."

Kreizen kept his grin up even as he saw the worry in Eliarainne's eyes. Silmeia put a hand on the lord knight's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's around. We haven't found the time to look around the city, Rainne..."

The lord knight nodded. They were about to search for their missing friend when a priestess approached Silmeia. Kreizen recognized Airin at once. She took a brief glance at the companions before addressing her superior.

"High Priestess Silmeia...I-I have to tell you something..."

Airinn had addressed Silmeia but everyone leaned forward to hear what she had to say. Seeing the all the attention focused on her, the blonde priestess stammered and kept her gaze to the floor. It was only when Silmeia spoke did she straighten again.

"What is it, Airin? Is it important?"

The priestess found her voice easily enough. There was something in the way Silmeia spoke now that had a calming effect on the people around her.

"It's about Lord Makaelthos...I-I thought he'd be around once you were around again but I see he hasn't been back..."

Eliarainne's eyes widened. So it has turned out that Makaelthos had left Prontera as well. She had seen him last during that meeting they had concerning Raven's week of peace. After that, she was around Prontera for a while but she couldn't find any trace of him.

"What about Makaelthos? Do you know where he is, Airinn?"

The priestess looked nervous. As if she couldn't decide if she should share the information or not. After a few tense minutes, she finally decided to speak...

"H-he told me to keep it a secret but I just think you should know. He asked me to open a warp portal to Morroc. I don't know why he would want to go there especially at this time. Before that...well...I saw him talking to a rogue. She was one of those guild rogues that the regular army is busy trying to capture."

Eliarainne quivered when she heard the new information. Morroc...and a female rogue. The connection was clear but she didn't want to make the conclusion. The truth that came out of it was just too painful to believe. Silmeia understood as well. She held the lord knight's shoulder tightly; all the while wishing that Makaelthos had no done what he appeared to have done. It was just so contrary to the crusader's nature. He wouldn't leave this city when it needed him the most.

"Rainne...don't worry. I'm sure he has a reason for this. He wouldn't just leave..."

The lord knight was at a loss. She had been frightened of something like this ever since he left her room with that dark expression on his face. All the carnage she faced with her father was for this as well as her own improvement. Losing Makaelthos now would destroy everything she had tried to build up for the past six days.

"He's here..."

That was Seihanine. Everyone looked at her when she spoke. The sniper was staring at the sky even though there was nothing there...

"What are you talking about, Sei? Who's here?"

Kreize squinted at the sky. The only things he saw were the clouds with rays of sunlight peeking past them. He wondered what his sister was talking about. Seihanine also seemed...glad to focus on the matter of Makaelthos's absence. Whatever she tried to say to Trenzein wasn't coming out.

"I don't see anything..."

That was Trenzein. Kreizen was wondering what had gotten into his friend during the past six days that would drain what confidence he had with Seihanine. The wizard, no, Silmeia was called "high priestess". Trenzein looked like he deserved something of the same title. The High Wizard also seemed relieved to put whatever was between him in Seihanine aside to worry about Makaelthos. Then the master smith saw something. It looked like a small speck in the sky but it was getting larger. From the corner of his eye, he saw his sister smile.

"You were worrying too much, Eliarainne, it figures that Makaelthos would be up to something big with the week Raven gave him.

Eliarainne looked up at the mention of Makaelthos. She also saw the enlarging speck. Her eyes widened at the sight. The thing was getting larger by the second! It must incredibly big to be seen from such a distance.

"What is that thing?"

Seihanine saw it clearly even from so far away. Her vision was one thing Lizan had enchanced a lot and, as a result, she could notice the details on the thing even while the rest of her friends only saw a speck. It was huge and reptilian. By the time it reached Prontera it would probably engulf half the city with its shadow. Silver scales glittered in the noon sun like polished mirrors, each scale the size of a buckler. Riding the thing was the person everyone was worried about...

And then it approached the city...

Nearly all of Prontera was in a panic. Even Airinn scampered for shelter at the sight of the winged thing. The creature was enormous. Its shadow plunged half the city in darkness. As it hovered, its wings created powerful updrafts that blew anything not attached the the ground about. The citizenry ran screaming through the streets. Nothing would be safe from this monster. A single swipe from those gigantic claws would rip the city walls apart like knives through paper. It was so big, no one even saw its head on top of its serpentine neck. The companions, except Seihanine, drew their weapons and readied their spells. They looked so small compared to this monster but they had to defend the city. Suddenly, something or someone fell from the monster's back. In a blink, the creature flapped its wings and rose to the sky so quickly that it was a mere speck again in a few seconds. Everyone's eyes turned towards what landed from the creature...

"Everyone..."

None of the citizenry recognized him for his armor. It was of an unfamiliar make with silvery plates that looked like mirrors and designed with pictographs of armored warriors fighting demonic creatures. Dark brown hair fell across bright green eyes that have seen great horror and greater hope. He carried a new shield but no sword. Instead, two other figures accompanied him. One of them was a man with flowing black hair that covered one eye. He was dressed in plain, gray robes and held nothing. The other one was a woman, also with silky, waist-length black hair arranged in classical payonese style. This one was recognizable. It was Khaesilya the sohee and that magnificently armored figure she accompanied was...

"Makaelthos!"

Eliarainne was the first to run towards him. Despite the strangeness of his absence and even greater strangeness of his arrival, she hugged him tightly; a tear dropping on his armor. Makaelthos smiled and held her tight. It was almost impossible to believe that it was only a week since he last saw her.

"Eliarainne..."

The lord knight looked up at her partner. His mere appearance banished the idea that he had gone back to Trynis and NightKnife. In fact, she felt ashamed to have even thought of that.

"You've been fighting your own battles..."

It was all she could say right now. Something about his presence was leaving her breathless. Khaesilya smiled at her from behind him while the other person, perhaps that sword, Mysteltainne, remained expresionless.

"And you've come to your own decisions..."

Makaelthos was smiling when he looked to his other friends. Kreizen was grinning at the unabashed show of affection between him and his partner. Trenzein and Seihanine looked on with a strange, wistful expression on their faces. Silmeia was just happy. A cloaked figure hung back beside Kreizen, too shy to let the paladin see its face. He left Prontera worrying about their states. From Silmeia's depression to the bothered expression on Kreizen. When he came back, he saw that they had gone through what Sir Thomas Valorcrescent would call "a reforging". They certainly looked better for it. Eliarainne let him go and stepped back. He cleared his throat. It was sheer luck that they were all here. He had to tell them something.

"You all look splendid, my friends. Raven's week was certainly timely..."

His expression darkened. As glad as he was about this reunion, he had pressing matters to handle. Everyone of the companions stepped closer to hear him. Even they knew that everything would not be solved by a mere week of trials. The Lord of Death still roamed the lands directly outside their city and the expression on Makaelthos's face told of greater problems.

"But we're still in a city besieged by the largest army I have ever seen. We've already lost a quarter of the regular army and we're still lacking in priests. Not only that...I've seen what awaits us behind our walls once this seventh day ends. The Lord of Death is marching for us with full force. The size of his troops is more than triple of what we've seen so far. Not only that, he's moving his khalitzburgs in along with troops I have never seen before. We might even face the possibility that the Lord of Death himself will attack."

Silmeia nodded. For the first time since she became a high priestess, a concerned look overshadowed her face. It wasn't the Lord of Death that she considered her worst foe. She would fight her hardest to save Agranias from that monster but the greatest villain in this war lay in the being called Abraxil Sovivor. Her past self's "creator".

"And we still have the Dark Lord to deal with. He and Baphomet won't be standing by in this war."

Trenzein clenched his fists at the mention of the Dark Lord. He had a fight to settle with the immortal. So long as the skeletal being existed, he could not claim that he had truly become strong in magic. Compared to the Dark Lord, the Lord of Death was just an enormous obstacle to deal with before facing his true foe. Agranias, on the other hand, saw nothing but the Lord of Death. The fight that has been his existence since "the sleep" would culminate when he faced the silver-armored abomination in battle. With High Priestess Silmeia with him, Agranias was convinced that he would win this time. Eliarainne also saw her greatest foe in the Lord of Death. She swore she would make that rattling garbage can suffer for his role in her father's sad fate. Seihanine wasn't as concerned about the two immortals. What concerned her was the Dark Lord's personal minion. Maiha wouldn't spend this week in idle time. The look on her brother's face told her that he felt the same way.

"Regardless, thanks to Thrackvinyllirix, I've managed to do some preparations."

Everyone of them disguised the relief they felt out of the seriousness of the situation. Leave it to Makaelthos to think of a plan to combat even the greatest armies of the greatest of the immortals.

"Thrackvinyllirix? Do you mean that...creature you were riding when you came here?"

Makaelthos nodded at Eliarainne's question and hid his own smile. The silver dragon would protest at being called "a creature". As a final favor, Sir Thomas Valorcrescent had allowed him to ride Thrackvinyllirix to get to different places in Rune-Midgard. Using that mobility, he had done his best to aid the still beleagured Pronteran army. It was a welcome surprise for him to return and find his friends much improved but they were still only six. All their strength would be meaningless if Prontera crumbled all around them while they still fought.

"We'll have reinforcements from Juno, Comodo, Payon, Alberta, Al de baran and even Luthie arrive here soon. We can also expect some unexpected allies with them. Still...we have to hold on until they arrive. It may take some days."

The companions grew grim. Strong as they were, they would be hard-pressed to keep Prontera standing for a few days if the Lord of Death attacked it at full force. Makaelthos looked at each one of them. Dire as the situation was, if there was anything he learned from the patron of paladins, it was to keep stalwart at the darkest of times and to trust his companions to do the same...

······

"They certainly look ready, Osiris! I haven't strength or clothes like those since the Elven Extermination War! You think they stand a chance?"

The doppelganger nudged his ally while they looked down on the gathered companions. Even from a distance, the sight of them was impressive. Osiris watched them carefully. He recognized the clothes and the auras of power. Prontera was doomed city when the week had begun. Now...perhaps it was a little less doomed. The Lord of Death was going to regret ever wasting his time with paltry, toying attacks.

"Perhaps they do, doppelganger. Glastheim still fell even with the presence of lord knights, high priests, snipers, master smiths and high wizards. But..."

Osiris looked at the shining figure of Horus's descendant. He had never seen anything like what this Makaelthos Solcry had become. He represented the hope that what happened to Glastheim would not befall Prontera.

"Ready yourself, doppelganger. The battle continues tomorrow..."

(A/N): I'm sorry for the incredibly long delay. This chapter was done for weeks. However, my pc's power supply decided to do the same thing like I did. Take a summer vacation. I've been pc-less for 3 weeks and have only been able to upload today. And no, I never planned an instant patching up between Sei and Zein. Hey, both Raven and Lizan said it wasn't going to be easy.


	68. The night before

Crimson Twilight: Midnight 

Chapter 43: The night before

The settling darkness sent a chill across Prontera when the sun began to set on the seventh day. It was worse than any omen for anyone within the capital. Omens had room for mistakes. Even dark clouds sometimes did not spell rain. What was to happen after this night was as sure as the Lord of Death's presence outside their city. Even without the raydrics forming a ring of pitiless steel around the capital, the Lord of Death had ways to remind the people of Prontera that he was nearby. Just by the horizon rose the dark spires of a structure that had appeared where Izlude was. Prontera's satellite city had been evacuated even during the orcish siege. The small town was no bastion to be used in war. When the Lord of Death arrived, it seemed as if he had chosen to occupy the empty town while a portion of his army besieged Prontera. It was only a matter of days before that building began to rise from Izlude. No one doubted that it served as a fortress of sorts for the silver-armored monster. The speed of which it was built was not surprising either. Raydrics were relentless workers as well as soldiers. Being untiring and utterly soulless instruments of the Lord of Death's will meant that they worked non-stop. Still countless and never stopping for food or rest; it was likely that they could finish even a large fort in a matter of weeks.

"The war resumes tomorrow, Sei, can't you wait until then before you start sniping them?"

Kreizen watched his younger sister with a mixture of admiration and curiosity. A lot of people often asked him how he could spend hours just sitting down and pounding on an anvil. His answer was simple. Compared to just standing and watching for hours as Seihanine could do, sitting and forging was too easy. At least he was moving his arms. It didn't puzzle Kreizen that, as soon as the companions had finished their brief reunion and shared their stories, the huntress had gone to the walls and took her turn at the watch. It didn't puzzle him either that she didn't elaborate on what happened to her for the week other than being trained by a sniper called Lizan. What did puzzle him was her seemingly sudden fear of Trenzein Zaisen and the wizard's equally sudden fear of her. The two had been avoiding each other like plagues as if they were infatuated strangers. The blacksmith had climbed up the walls just to find out why.

"That archer is watching us, Kreizen."

The blacksmith walked over by the ledge and looked at the same direction his sister was. She was watching the spires of Izlude. Even though they were visible, they were miles away.

"What archer? I don't see anyone."

The sniper didn't bother trying to point out what she saw. The archer she was talking about was standing by the left pillar of Izlude's bridge arch. They had been staring at each other for a while now. It was an abysmal knight. The same abysmal knight who had used an enormous bow to shoot at her when she was fleeing orcville with her brother. It was a measure of the abysmal knight's capabilities that it was also staring back at the sniper. Seihanine had believed that she had gauged the abysmal knights' abilities a bit when Makaelthos and Eliarainne killed Dornacath. While she knew that Phaernal was the stronger of the two abysmal knights initially sent against Prontera, even the chain-wielding abysmal knight paled in comparison to this archer. Then there was the one who wielded two swords and challenged Agranias, even though that abysmal knight lost, he still proved to be a dangerous fighter. Of course, there was the Lord of Death himself, who killed the orc hero and became stronger because of it.

"Regardless, that archer can't attack until tomorrow. He can stare all he wants for now."

"She..."

"What?"

"The archer's a woman. She's the same one who shot me when we came to Prontera from Orcville."

Kreizen raised an eyebrow. Apparently, this archer was so far away that he couldn't even see a silhouette. Seihanine saw this archer and, somehow, she could distinguish features with only the evening's moonlight for aid. Whatever training this Lizan Killranae put her through was clearly telling.

"Kreizen...what do you know of machinery?"

The question sounded urgent. Kreizen forgot about speculating on Lizan's training and walked towards his sister's side.

"Not much, I've been commisioned to forge parts for some of them like that device they use to open Prontera's gates. Some of my alchemist clients also use machinery in their labs. What about it?"

Seihanine's eyes narrowed. The abysmal archer she watched was ominous enough for what might happen tomorrow. Now she watched squad upon squad of raydrics wheel out gargantuan pieces of machinery through Izlude's gates.

"The raydrics are bringing some out. Plenty of them, in fact."

The tone of Kreizen's voice told of the urgency of the situation. Whatever feeling brought about by their reunion was dispelled by the ominous presence of these things.

"Describe them. We have to inform Makaelthos and the others about it before tomorrow."

Seihanine's gaze left the abysmal archer and quickly noticed the details on the machines.

"Gears and chains on the side attached to a large shaft. Armored plates bristling with spikes covering the front and most of the machinery. There's a container attached to the end of the shaft and several cranks attached to the cogs."

Kreizen clenched his hands into fists and immediately dashed down the wall. Seihanine didn't need to know why. It only spelled trouble for them. The master smith rushed for Makaelthos's office. He had no doubt that the crusader would still be catching up with duties he left behind when he traveled to Morroc.

'Ominous, maybe, but not surprising. It's a siege so there's bound to be siege engines...at this rate, there won't be an attack tomorrow.'

······

The meeting place was quiet at last. It had been two hours since Silmeia reunited with the Second Priest Division. Agranias was content in staying in the background while Silmeia was mobbed by her subordinates. Many of them were in tears, asking for forgiveness for doubting her and believing that she had turned into a monster. Several apologized to Agranias as well. Most of the division had believed that it was his influence as an abysmal knight that had turned their beloved head priestess into a minion of the Dark Lord. Finally, after sorting out all sorts of minor matters such as making her reinstatement official and answering every question her division had about high priestesses, Silmeia finally found some time for rest. Agranias was walking down the hallway after he had escorted the high priestess to her quarters when he encountered the lord knight.

"Good evening, Sir Agranias. Silmeia's asleep?"

The abysmal knight had to admire how Silmeia's friend, Eliarainne, was able to wear a heavy suit of fullplate all day. Even at this time she moved about in the suit without showing any sign of fatigue; a feat that few could accomplish, even among knights.

"Good evening to you too, Lady Eliarainne. Silmeia has just gone to her room for the night. Is there something you need from her?"

The lord knight's expression hinted nothing of the celebratory mood she was in earlier this evening. She was still flushed after a few of mugs of Pronteran Silver Eagle but the gleam in her eyes told Agranias that she was still sober and there was something important in her mind.

"Actually, it's you I want to talk to. It may be best if Silmeia doesn't hear it for now..."

The two of them walked down the hall of the improvised priest barracks and into the street outside. The evening was getting late. Normally, even the knights who were not stationed by the walls would be sleeping as well. Agranias wondered what could possibly be important enough to discuss with him alone that would keep the lord knight awake.

"During your time in the Lord of Death's service. Did you know of the blood knight?"

Eliarainne spoke without preamble. She wasn't talking to some weak-hearted fool in a formal meeting. Agranias was used to the dark mood that came with the mention of blood knight and the Lord of Death. He may regret the service he rendered as an abysmal knight but he didn't cringe from it.

"Yes. I know him both as the blood knight and as Lord Knight Salendriel before that. He is a dangerous foe and one of Lord of Death's strongest minions..."

"He's dead."

Agranias was genuinely startled. He would have never expected the blood knight to be killed so early into this war with the Lord of Death. Salendriel could outclass any abysmal knight in battle. His prowess wasn't just perfection of all knightly skills but beyond that. His skills were honed so well that he could apply a spear technique to a sword and vice-versa. Not only that, he wielded Executioner, one of the strongest swords in existence. Even Agranias was at a loss on how to defeat the former lord knight. For Lady Eliarainne to know such a fact would mean...

"He's dead? How? Did you-?"

Eliarainne was silent for a while. The spear strapped to her armored back shimmered slightly with white light. Agranias wondered if the same spear had pierced the cursed armor of blood and ended Sir Salendriel's unnaturally extended life. When Eliarainne spoke, though, she didn't sound like a victor against the one called by the knights as "greatest of us all".

"He was too strong. Too strong, even for me. I couldn't defeat him in single combat but I did shatter his armor with Brionac."

Agranias nodded. He knew what the armor of blood did for the Lord of Death. Without it...

"I see. That would cut off the Lord of Death's influence. He must be free now. Perhaps it's for the best..."

Eliarainne's eyes filled with emotion. The abysmal knight couldn't tell if it was anger, indignance or something else. He kept her hands clenched to her sides.

"When the armor shattered. He was "freed". Since he wasn't supposed to be immortal...because the Lord of Death simply kept him alive using the armor of blood, when he was freed, he faded away with time. A death he was deprived of thousands of years ago finally caught up with him."

Agranias contemplated the idea. Was Lord Knight Salendriel fortunate for recieving that death? He clearly hated being bound to the Lord of Death's service. Thinking of the blood knight's freedom also made him think of...

"What about you, Agranias?"

The abysmal knight couldn't understand what the lord knight was telling him. He didn't understand why the she was so affected by the death of one of the Lord of Death's minions. After all, it was the blood knight who nearly killed her in that last battle by the southern gates.

"Me, Lady Eliarainne?"

The lord knight looked down, as if speculating about it pained her.

"Tomorrow we fight the Lord of Death and we will do all that we can to destroy him. When we route his armies and we take the fight to his fortress in Izlude, eventually, he will be destroyed."

Agranias nodded again. The destruction of the Lord of Death would be a small thing to atone for all the crimes he commited during his days in Glastheim but it was a start. He owed it to Silmeia-no, to himself and everything that exists in this world to, at least, start.

"And I will do whatever it takes to make that happen, Lady Eliarainne, you know that."

Eliarainne suddenly grasped the abysmal knight by the arms.

"Don't you understand? I shattered the blood knight's link to the Lord of Death's misery. Yes, he was freed. He died and found his freedom in death. That means, if we do destroy the Lord of Death, everything that depends on him for power and immortality will fade as well and that..."

"...includes the abysmal knights."

Agranias finished the sentence. He finally understood what Lady Eliarainne was trying to tell him. The lord knight looked at him sadly, as someone would look at a guttering candle, knowing full well that it was bound to fade into nothing. He wondered if she was sad for him or only for Silmeia's loss. Agranias stared at his gauntleted hands. It was irony. An irony as bitter as the stench of blood that never left the metal of his armor. He existed up to now because of the Lord of Death's investment on him and he used that existence to destroy what made him still exist. No matter how much he wanted to live. His whole reason for living pushed him to end that life.

"It means if the Lord of Death dies, as is our ultimate goal for this siege...I will fade with time as well. Just like Lord Knight Salendriel."

Eliarainne didn't speak after that. They both knew what was in each other's minds. It was a shared concern for a person they didn't want to include in the conversation. Agranias simply nodded to thank the lord knight for telling him. He didn't know what else to say. Maybe when that time came, as uncertain as that was, he would find the right words.

······

"Are you done for the night, Master Makaelthos?"

Khaesilya watched the paladin carefully as he stacked the last pile of papers on his desk. A week of disappearance did not come without consequence to her master. He had a backlog of papers to manage and some explaining to do to the Grand Knight Commander. Both he and Eliarainne were reprimanded earlier for disappearing. Sir Quai Hune wasn't bent on actually punishing them, however. Even he could tell that both the paladin and the lord knight had come back from their sudden leave much stronger.

"Yes I am, Khaesilya. I'll be turning in as soon as I submit these reports."

The sohee nodded and prepared to accompany the paladin to Sir Quai Hune's office. It was an unneccesary service on her part but she preferred walking about with her master than waiting in his room with Mysteltainne. She didn't want to be alone with the doomed sword.

"Let me accompany you on the way then..."

The paladin suddenly stopped and turned to face his sohee companion just as she began to walk behind him.

"Khaesilya..."

Surprised, Khaesilya stopped as well; realizing that she was only inches from bumping into the paladin.

"Yes, Master Makaelthos?"

The sohee held her breath when Makaelthos simply stood there. There was something grim and intensely sad in the expression on his face. She only saw that kind of face when he was reminded of his distorted relationship with Trynis Eviskrae. Even until now, he considered the distance between them as his fault. She wondered why he would remember her now. Or perhaps...

"I...I know of how you feel about me. I admit that I was too scared to answer for a long time. I'm sorry..."

Makaelthos's words left Khaesilya breathless. She stepped back and looked away. The words came to her haltingly, as if the paladin's presence sucked all the air out of her lungs. She didn't know if she should be ashamed or relieved. What would his knowledge entail? It was ironic that she was the one with the limited ability to read thoughts but it was her master who deciphered hers.

"I'm sorry, Master Makaelthos..."

He held her arms and raised them so she would face him. She looked up to his face; wondering if she would find anger or pity there. She saw neither. Instinctively, she peered into his outermost thoughts. Still, she found neither.

"You've done nothing wrong that you should apologize for."

They were both quiet for a while, unaware of the sudden shifting of Mysteltainne in its corner. The sword had awoken from its "sleep" and was now watching the two of them intently. It was Makaelthos who broke the silence once more.

"You've been with me almost all my life, Khaesilya. I've shared everything I've gone through with you. Breaking from NighKnife...fitting in among the knights and crusaders...adventuring with every one of our friends. You've become very dear to me and I do love you..."

The paladin brushed away a tear that trickled from the sohee's red eyes. The cold steel felt warm to Khaesilya.

"...but you love me with a greater magnitude and in a way I can't return. Not without being untrue to my own feelings."

The sohee nodded again. This time, wiping her own tears with the sleeve of her robe. There was nothing for her master to apologize about either. He loved Lady Eliarainne more than anyone else. It wasn't a competition where she could expect to catch up. It was a simple truth..

"You are not my slave, Khaesilya. You're free, free to do what you want. I can't-"

The sohee shook her head. Stifling a sob she knew was unnecessary. She knew it would be like this a long time ago.

"I would have you as my master,Sir Makaelthos Solcry, even if you don't want me as a slave. I want to be yours even if you can never be mine. Thank you for...for recognizing. Please...if you know I love you, let me love you as I can."

Makaelthos was at a loss. It was something he couldn't understand and, somehow, it reminded him of how Trynis felt. Holding on when he didn't want her to have anything to hold on to anymore. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell Khaesilya to move on as he would the guild mistress. Perhaps it was because Trynis held on selfishly while Khaesilya simply gave regardless of who he loved the most.

"Khaesilya..."

The sohee silenced him when she put a hand to his cheek; carefully brushing aside a stray curl of dark brown hair. He was taller than her by a few inches so she had to tilt her head slightly just to look at him.

"One kiss I would give you, Master Makaelthos...one kiss out of love and, the rest, let it be service to you."

The paladin didn't answer. He closed his eyes; letting the sohee pull him closer and press her lips against his. Khaesilya put her arms around him, holding tightly for a minute before letting go. After that, wiping the last of her tears on her sleeves, she stepped back and bowed slightly. A servant once more. Silence held the room for moments longer before an urgent knock on the door jarred all of them. Almost immediately, Makaelthos's mood was all about the war once more. He opened the door, acknowledging the visitor with a glance.

"Kreizen. Is something wrong?"

The master smith looked as if he had been running. Whatever he saw had to be important enough that he needed to tell Makaelthos at once.

"Makaelthos! It's the Lord of Death, he's bringing out-!"

The paladin nodded. He knew what the master smith was talking about. He quickly walked past Kreizen with the papers in his hand. Khaesilya followed hurriedly behind.

"The siege machinery. You saw it leaving Izlude didn't you? Thrackvinyllirix and I noticed them before he landed in Prontera. I've already told Sir Quai Hune and I'm about to submit a plan. Come along."

The master smith nodded. He was older than Makaelthos but, when it came to strategy, he always deferred to the paladin. It was just that way...

······

"I don't take apprentices, what makes you the exemption?"

Trenzein didn't bother facing his visitor. He was working his notes. The spell seeds granted him thousands of options but, unless he worked on them, they would only remain options. He had jotted down several ideas already but not one looked practicable for the coming battles. Then, at this hour of night, some wizard visited him in his home, asking to be made an apprentice.

"I've read all the notes you left back at the academy, Master Zaisen, the bolt spell modifications, the jupitel storm revision. If I want to do everything I can to contribute to this war, it will be by learning under you. Ordinary academy training will get me an ordinary wizard's power and nothing more. Your level of magic on the other hand..."

Trenzein kept his back turned to hide his grin. He knew that, sooner or later, he would find people who saw him as a genius beyond those fool academy wizards. When he was sure that the grin was gone, he faced the wizard.

"I know I'd be a better master than any of those academy relics, Colrenz, what I'd like to know is what makes you the apprentice for me?"

Colrenz kept his resolve up. He only knew High Wizard Trenzein Zaisen as a friend of Lystra's older sister and a controversial student back in the academy. He had expected difficulties in getting the man to take him as a student but it was the only way.

"I know why you don't take apprentices. You don't have the patience for teaching. You don't need patience for me. Just give me the right means and what you want to happen and I'll do it."

Trenzein's eyes narrowed. His golden eyes did see a lot of magical affinity in this Colrenz Caimmis. He'd take the kid on to see that but he wanted to know something else.

"So tell me, why come to me now? Only mages seek appreticeship. You're a full-fledged wizard and you can make it on your own. Why seek a master?"

Colrenz hid a smile. Perhaps he had caught Trenzein Zaisen's attention already.

"The real enemy of Prontera-no, of all humanity, is the Dark Lord. I've read about him. He had the power of a High Priest and a High Wizard. It will take a High Wizard to even try to defeat him. If I want to do all that I can to destroy Abraxil Sovivor, it will be through helping you and High Priestess Silmeia."

Trenzein nodded. It turned out that this kid had some brains after all. He saw more to the war than that scrapyard circling Prontera's gates right now. It also reminded him of his ultimate enemy. The Dark Lord commanded the spell seeds as well. His magical power extended beyond Trenzein's if he could wield the might of a High Priest as well. The high wizard needed every edge he could get.

"Fine, I'll take you on. Don't bother thanking me and get ready, I already have something for you to do."

Colrenz breathed more freely and nodded. He wondered if Lystra approved of what he planned to do. He was no acolyte but he had his own way of working for the greater good.

"Of course, Master Zaisen. What is it?"

Trenzein grinned again and took out a pen. He began to make adjustments on the diagrams he had written on his notes to accomodate a secondary spellcaster. It was for the best after all. An assistant contributing magical power would enable him to maintain Antithesis longer and craft stronger spells with lesser drawbacks. It also dawned on him that he just might be sending this boy to an early death. The Dark Lord was an unforgiving monster and so was the path of higher magic. He thought ahead to the next battle he might have with the undead spellcaster and the rest of Prontera's enemies...

'Tomorrow...a few more hours before tomorrow...I can't wait!'


	69. A raiding plan

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 44: A raiding plan

"Another one coming!"

The knight's warning cry was accompanied by the whistling passage of a massive rock flying over his head and then echoed by the thunderous explosion of a house being struck. Wooden panels snapped and stone walls shattered, sending dust and splinters flying while soldiers scrambled for cover. Taking Sir Makaelthos's advice, the soldiers of Prontera pressed closer to the walls while the civilians took shelter in Prontera castle at the heart of the city. More boulders flew past the walls, crushing homes, business establishments and monuments indiscriminately. Some of the rocks were bloodied at the bottom when they settled on the pavement. The occasional limb extended from beneath some of them, grisly reminders that the Lord of Death's assault claimed lives despite preparation. The bodies would be claimed later, when the hail of rocks stopped. Even that scenario was dreaded. It was likely that the raydric army spent the week carving out rocks for ammunition. Should the barrage from their siege engines stopped. That only meant that they were about to charge.

"Keep your heads down and stick closer to the walls! Pass the word for Trenzein Zaisen!"

Makaelthos shouted his orders, not out of frustration but simply to be heard above the din of the catapult barrage. The word was quickly passed. Makaelthos was a specialist, not really a part of the knight divisions. Though Knight Commander Eliarainne was his partner, he didn't officially share her authority. However, every knight knew that it was his quick thinking that let them take shelter before the first siege engine fired its load towards the capital. They counted on his strategy to get them through this hell that the Lord of Death put them through. Knight Commander Eliarainne will lead their charge to victory but Sir Makaelthos would be the one to make sure that the charge would happen. As if to confirm the knights' thinking, Eliarainne made her way towards her partner.

"You've got something for Trenzein to cast? Better keep it from Seihanine though; you should have seen her when he tried to use his jupitel storm on Phaernal!"

Makaelthos took heed of his partner's warning as she passed him and continued on to the Grand Knight Commander's post. What he had in mind for Trenzein was, hopefully, not fatal or even costly. He didn't want to lose a high wizard's vast resource of magic on the first week of the renewed siege. That same magic also assured him that the high wizard, who confidently planned to match his magic against the Dark Lord himself, could handle the siege engines arrayed before Prontera.

The "Judgment Engines", as Agranias had called them, were elaborate pieces of engineering operated by means of gears and winches. Makaelthos gained this information from two sources; from Seihanine, who had seen the things personally, and from Agranias, who had encountered them before. That the gears were partially exposed to save weight brought on by armor gave Makaelthos the initial idea for repulsing them. It was Agranias's experience with them, however, that gave the plan an edge. As it turned out, the raydric army fought using glastheimian tactics and technology, modified only to suit the Lord of Death's hunger for suffering. It was Agranias's advice last night, when Makaelthos called for his friends for a meeting about the catapults, which allowed Makaelthos to correctly assume that sticking close to the outer walls would allow the soldiers to survive the brunt of the assault.

"_He will extend his range to target the houses first, just so he can savor the misery of Prontera's mourning over the loss of their homes. When everyone loses hope, then he will strike at the walls to finish things off."_

Fortunately, the reinforced walls of Castle Prontera were too deep into the city to be reached by the Judgments. The only way for the Lord of Death to strike at them would be to claim the outer city first. Makaelthos's eyebrows furrowed as he plunged into deep thought for a while. They were mired in several matters of time. Sooner or later, the Lord of Death will tire of crushing empty houses when he realizes that the people still clung to hope because of the castle's protection. When that happened, he would order his raydrics and abysmal knights to take the city. Then, he would reposition his judgments to pummel the castle. With Castle Prontera's walls cracking around them, the people of Prontera would surely fall into despair. The paladin considered his options. He needed three more days before the plan he set into action with Thrackvinyllirix took effect but three days of the judgments would reduce the city to powder. The Lord of Death would also quickly realize the need to enter the city to attack the castle. Without a way to outwit his silver-armored enemy, Makaelthos decided that the judgments had to be destroyed at least partially to force the Lord of Death to rely on fewer of them or less efficient raydrics to tear down the walls. However, there was no way he was going to risk the army with a raid just to destroy a few judgments. He also had to take into consideration another factor that would change the war's pace.

"You asked for me, Makaelthos?"

"How's that spell I discussed with you last night?"

It took a while for the high wizard to get to Makaelthos and he was shaking his head in irritation when he got there. The paladin had surprised him last night by asking him for a certain spell or if he could create one. Trenzein knew what Makaelthos and he understood why was well. He also knew that it could easily be constructed from the spell seeds. He had all the resources except two.

"Only the rudimentary aspects of it are laid out, Makaelthos. I'm cutting corners but I need more time, considering that I've only been working on this last night and this morning! I also need a place to work in with my house nothing more than rubble surrounding a damn rock!"

Makaelthos let another boulder fly past them and waited for the noise and the debris to settle before answering.

"Work by the walls for now. Get as much done as possible. I'll see if we can make some space and time for you!"

With that, Makaelthos gave one final nod and suddenly made his way towards the First Knight Division. Trenzein didn't bother with the abruptness by which he was dismissed. He had learned ago to leave Makaelthos to his planning. The paladin had asked him to complete a spell. On his part, that was the only thing that was important. As proud as he was with his magic, Trenzein knew that it required more than a lone spell to bring a complete turn around of the siege. Makaelthos's plan always had a lot of layers to them. Late last night, the paladin had called for him to discuss a plan to lift the siege. When Trenzein had entered the room, the paladin was already with Khaesilya, Eliarainne, Silmeia, Seihanine and Kreizen. The presence of all of the companions already told of Makaelthos's plan to use the regular army and the Church. It also had to be important since they had to wake Silmeia up. The high priestess could barely stand and had to be supported by Agranias. The discussion was still going on when Trenzein left to start on the spell. As usual, Makaelthos kept the actual gist of the plan to himself, simply asking them to do their part. Whatever the paladin discussed with the rest of them, Trenzein didn't even bother remembering. He had his hands full with the near-impossible time limit he had.

"Colrenz! Get my notes! Let's go to the next phase before the Lord of Death goes for the walls!"

The young wizard obeyed without so much as nodding. Trenzein had to hide a smile. He didn't like bossing people around but the thought of someone thinking that he knew best was certainly something he could get used to...

'Just several hours of work and his notes already look like three complete academy spells...'

Colrenz carried a stack of papers with him as he hustled past the wall sentries and towards the high wizard. The notes, which were supposed to contain only the rudimentary motions of the spell, were already several pages long. Trenzein had explained that they were only to provide the outline of the spell; things like spell range, estimated casting time, the amount of energy to be expended and any material components to be used. The "body" of the spell, the notes that will describe how the spell seed's power would be manifested, had yet to be done. Of all the symbols and terms, Colrenz could only understand a few of them and that was because Trenzein had explained them as the parts he was involved in. They weren't much but Colrenz suspected that if he was more involved in the spell casting, he could be put at risk. He was there when the high wizard had unleashed a barrage of jupitel thunders at Werewolf and he saw the results of casting such powerful spells.

It also occurred to Colrenz that his master had probably not bothered remembering any detail of the plan besides the need for the spell. Sir Makaelthos had confirmed that the reinforcements from Juno, Payon and Geffen were on their way in just a few more days. They had to discount Alberta, Comodo, Luthie, Al de baran and Morroc as they had their own problems to deal with. During the few days before their arrival, the Pronteran defense had to keep the Lord of Death from overwhelming them through sheer numbers and the judgments. High Priestess Silmeia was talking about "pneuma circles" and Makaelthos had agreed to her part in the plan. Trenzein confirmed the spell they needed and went on his way, taking Colrenz with him. Whatever Makaelthos planned with the rest of the companions, Colrenz would find out once they executed it.

"Hand me my pen! God, it would take a while without all that exploding. Those damnable catapults are making it so much harder!"

Colrenz handed the high wizard the pen and nodded. Trenzein wasn't really talking to him besides the "hand me my pen" part as he was shouting out his impatience to get focused. There was no time for banter, indeed, hardly any time for work itself...

"Damn it! We can't even form lines with that barrage going on! At this rate we'll have no walls when they close in.!"

Eliarainne clenched her fists in frustration. Osiris had expected this earlier in the week. The Lord of Death was tired of wasting raydrics and, with Dornacath's death, abysmal knights as well. He was softening their defense and conserving his strength now. The lord knight could only wonder how they could come out victorious, even after everything she went through this week.

"First Knight Commander!"

The lord knight turned towards the familiar voice. Through the thunder of breaking homes, she heard that voice clearly as if it was the only sound around. Already, a measure of hope began to well up in her. They still had Makaelthos and he was still planning. It wouldn't surprise her that, while the soldiery were stumped by how they were going to live through the ordeal, Makaelthos planned victory.

"Paladin...what is it?"

"I have a plan to deal with those judgments. Will you pass the word for Silmeia, Agranias, Kreizen and Seihanine?"

Eliarainne nodded and detailed a nearby knight with the orders. Makaelthos had called for most of their friends and that meant his plan involved both the regular army and the Church...

"We've hardly enough soldiers to man the walls of Prontera and occupy the castle, Makaelthos. How can you prepare for a raid?"

Makaelthos nodded to acknowledge the sniper's cynical remark. He was used to her skepticism to the point that he considered it a part of the planning process to make sure he had an answer to every question she could ask. As it turned out, that alone was good for fool-proofing a plan. He was relieved that Seihanine was more herself right now. During their reunion yesterday, she was so visibly nervous that Makaelthos wondered if she could see the Lord of Death's forces breaking through the walls. He now speculated that Trenzein's absence was the cause of her calmer attitude now. What happened between the two was a concern that it was something left to the back of his mind. He could plan to defeat the Lord of Death, no plan of his could do anything for the complicated relationship between the high wizard and the sniper.

"This raid will require no other soldier besides us."

The paladin looked around to make sure that everyone he had asked for was around. He had asked to meet them inside one of south gate's guardhouses, one of the few rooms not yet susceptible to catapult shot in outer Prontera. They were all here; Eliarainne, Silmeia, Seihanine, Kreizen, Khaesilya and Agranias. As useful as Trenzein would be for the raid, he had more important tasks. Makaelthos focused his gaze on the black-armored knight beside Silmeia...

"Sir Agranias, you are familiar with the formations used by the raydric army, aren't you? Including guard positions for siege equipment?"

The abysmal knight nodded grimly. It was about time that his nature as an abysmal knight worked to save the city from the Lord of Death.

"I am. The Lord of Death is still using the standard formations of the original glastheimian raydric army."

Makaelthos spread a piece of parchment before them, drawing lines to represent the walls and marking the areas where the judgments were.

"Good, I want you to mark their positions down. Also...

The paladin's expression darkened, causing most of the companions to tense. Only the gravest situations caused that expression on his usually calm face. Agranias didn't seem fazed though, as if he knew what was coming.

"Tell me of those mounted raydrics that the Lord of Death is keeping with his khalitzburg units along with those robed ones..."

The abysmal knight was silent for a while. No one looked at him suspiciously though. Without saying a word, everyone knew that there was no malice in his not sharing such information before. Agranias had gone through many things after all. He had passed the point where every subtle move the Lord of Death made may be attributed to him. It was Seihanine who spoke first but it wasn't to voice out suspicion as she usually did.

"I've seen them too. The Lord of Death holds them in reserve at the back of his armies. Hollow suits riding hollow barding, empty robes and empty leathers with mechanical winged things on their shoulders...I have a good idea what they might be..."

"Raydric knights. The robed ones are wizards. The original raydric army was comprised of all the glastheimian professions; knights, priests, wizards, monks and hunters. When the Lord of Death transformed them into his minions, they retained their abilities. So far, the raydrics you know are mere swordsmen and archers, the weakest of the raydric army."

Agranias's answer seemed expected for Makaelthos and Seihanine. Silmeia gasped and then sank into serious, concerned thought. For her, more powerful foes meant more dangers for the people of Prontera. Kreizen managed a grin before patting the silver-bladed axe strapped to his back.

"Well...they wouldn't have stood a chance now if they were only swordsmen and archers. It figures that the Lord of Death has more up that metal sleeve of his. Right, Rainne?"

The lord knight shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to sound too happy about going into battle out of respect for Silmeia's concerns. Still, she glanced confidently at the three-pronged spear strapped to her back. Raydric, raydric knight, abysmal knight, khalitzburg...it didn't matter. Brionac would punch through their unholy armor as if they were wearing suits of paper. She nodded at Kreizen and refocused her attention on Makaelthos. It was Seihanine who remarked about what her brother had said. Complete focus on the uglier side of a fight was a trait of the sniper's that Eliarainne could compare to Silmeia's.

"Even Eliarainne knows that this is not a time to appreciate an increase in the enemy's strength, my brother. It never is."

The lord knight kept silent. Normally she'd be boisterously anticipating the thought of going to battle but not this time. If she was fighting a normal enemy, even a bandit or a madman, she could rush into battle, accepting that she might be defeated. Sure, her opponent would continue to wreak whatever havoc he had started but it would stop sometime and the world would survive. Against the Lord of Death, it just wasn't acceptable that she might be defeated. Besides, it was already a certainty that she would ride out to attack the enemy so there was no need to put much of their waning time on it. The rest of Makaelthos's plan was more important. They were obviously buying more time for their city by destroying some of the judgments but it was time for what? By the time she thought to ask Makaelthos, though, Agranias had finished with the rough lay out of the judgments. Makaelthos began to trace his finger across the figures, tracing out weaknesses in the defense line and the right route to destroy the most judgments. He also began formulating tasks for the companions. Seihanine's eyes narrowed as they continued, though.

"Your plan involves a sudden shift in the routines of the raydric guards and the time you're estimating the abysmal knights to react seems a little too optimistic…you're not telling us something again."

The companions tensed at the question. They were familiar with this situation. If anything tested Makaelthos's patience, it was always Seihanine's remarks, especially if they dripped suspicion. The paladin did not seem bothered though.

"I was about to mention that we have an edge in this particular raid, Seihanine. I've made contact with one of the abysmal knights. More specifically, the abysmal knight assigned to the unit after this one. He will be the first to react should this unit be attacked and he will make sure that the response is delayed. Silmeia, we'll need that pneuma circle of yours soon."

It was Agranias's turn to be surprised this time. He wasn't alone. Everyone leaned forward to hear more from Makaelthos. The dark-armored knight leaned ahead of everyone, concern and surprise fighting for his facial expression. He recalled only one abysmal knight who would see things the way he did.

"Is it Selinas? Is he the one who contacted you?"

Makaelthos shook his head, adding more to Agranias's bewilderment.

"The abysmal knight's name is Ixyll. I do not trust him as an ally of Prontera but I do trust that he has other agendas besides the Lord of Death's. We will use this to our advantage. You have your tasks. We'll begin the raid tonight, get ready…"

(A/N): For some reason, ffnet won't show the lines I'm placing to separate a sudden shift of scene...


	70. Other agendas

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 45: Other agendas

Agranias's gaze lowered when he heard the name. Ixyll. He wished it were someone else among his troop. If Makaelthos mentioned Aelumina, Dervos or Phaernal then he would suspect a trap, likely Aelumina's plan to lure him out of Prontera and kill him out of vengeance or Phaernal's so the chained abysmal knight would rise among the ranks. If it was Selinas then he would be doing this out either misplaced loyalty to the former abysmal knight captain or a change of heart. Even Cafranel or Dornacath, if the latter had been alive, would have the same reasons as Selinas to a lesser degree However, it was Ixyll and, among the troop, Agranias him least, if at all.

"Ixyll."

The word left Agranias's lips like a stranger's name. He had a strange feeling about this. He was not sure if he should be suspicious or not.

"What do you know about Ixyll, Agranias? You were his captain after all. It would be useful if we knew more about him."

Makaelthos leaned forward in interest. Agranias knew enough of the paladin to expect that. Though it was only for a month or so that he knew Makaelthos, Agranias already knew that the paladin was always the strategist and a strategist needed to know everything that should be considered in making a plan. What to expect from people involved in the plan was always something to be considered.

"Next to nothing, I'm afraid. I have not known Ixyll for a long time. He is not part of the original abysmal knights created by Meil'then Sovivor. He joined the troop just a few months before the fall of Glastheim, just in time to be there when we destroyed what remained of Payon."

Makaelthos crossed his arms in thought.

"Not part of the original abysmal knights? What do you mean? Then where did he come from?"

"The original abysmal knights were seven humans manipulated from their time in the womb by Meil'then Sovivor, Abraxil Sovivor's father. Meil'then died before Ixyll appeared so that would make him a creation of Abraxil, since only he could have learned the technique."

Seihanine's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"That makes him the Dark Lord's creature. All the more reason we shouldn't trust him. The Lord of Death smites his foes head on, Makaelthos. Betrayal is the Dark Lord's game."

Trenzein nodded in agreement at Seihanine's words. The Dark Lord used people to infiltrate the city and wasn't above turning their own demons against them. He knew that personally. Seihanine must as well since Eldrid was her cousin and Maiha is her half-sister.

"Man."

It was Silmeia who spoke. The high priestess was standing beside Agranias, keeping her gaze on the drawing of their enemies' positions. Seihanine looked at her curiously.

"What?"

Silmeia kept her voice even when she replied.

"The Dark Lord's man. If we are to break the hold of evil on the abysmal knights, we must consider them worth saving. They may be corrupted but they are humans, not mere creatures."

Seihanine kept her silence after the high priestess's remark. Makaelthos rapped the table with his knuckles to bring their attention back to the plan.

"It cannot be helped if we know next to nothing about Ixyll. Still, our task at hand is to get rid of as many Judgments as we can. This plan is our best bet. I did not mention to Ixyll where exactly we're going to strike, only that it will be in a place where he is the first to react. There are several locations for that so even if The Lord of Death knows of our plan, he will not know where exactly we'll strike. He won't be able to place an ambush unless he prepares one for each location. Such a large movement of troops will be visible to our lookouts. If Ixyll does not delay as we have agreed on then we'll be quick to notice his betrayal because of the time we've set. We can withdraw quickly before anything else goes wrong. What's important is we push through with something to ensure Prontera remains standing long enough for reinforcements."

No one spoke after that but the atmosphere around the room was one of agreement. Makaelthos was right as usual. He was about to talk to Seihanine when Kreizen thumped the table with his fist loudly, the exuberance in his grin taking away what was left of the tension.

"Right! I don't know about this Ixyll fellow so I won't bother with guesses you can't prove. I do know that I'm itching to split some raydric helms with my axe! Coming, Sei?"

Seihanine shrugged her shoulders and focused on Makaelthos.

"I'll be behind you, brother. Judging from the look of the sky now, Makaelthos, you'll have your snow after two more days. That's what you were about to ask right?"

The paladin nodded and then shifted his gaze to Trenzein.

"Right. You heard her, Trenzein. Two more days."

The high wizard grinned confidently.

"I'll be done in half the time."

With that, the meeting was over, Silmeia departed with Agranias close behind her. Makaelthos, Eliarainne, Khaesilya and Mysteltainne were the last to leave.

·····

"Tell me of Cafranel's status, Ixyll."

Aelumina consulted with her subordinate away from the front lines where the constant whistling of rocks flying from the Judgments was not so loud. It was a slight annoyance that Ixyll kept his helmet on even though she had removed hers. Then again, Ixyll never took his helmet off, nobody in the troop had really seen his face but he was always recognizable with his spear and the way he always kept his gaze low. At least he had the courtesy to dismount when he spoke to her. That was inconsequential for now, though.

"Unfortunately, Cafranel was killed in a fight with a band of adventurers, Captain Aelumina. He attacked a party of assorted soldiers defending the novice who had escaped due to Agranias's interference."

Aelumina shook her head in disappointment. For an abysmal knight to be beaten by a ragtag party of mere humans, it was an embarrassment, almost as embarrassing as Dornacath being killed by a crusader and a knight. She was expecting something like that, however. That was what happened when abysmal knights acted without their captain's orders. Cafranel also did that out of some twisted loyalty to the weakling, Agranias. Such a ridiculous act was bound to end in some disaster. Such an act would not be possible if it wasn't for a certain member of the troop though.

"A regrettable loss but not a fatal one. Our Lord will triumph even with just one of us after all. However, it has come to my attention that you were the one who provided him with information on where that girl was, Ixyll. It can be said that you sent Cafranel to his demise."

Ixyll didn't even flinch at the hinted accusation. His voice remained in its usual monotony, almost like a machine meant for answering.

"I have no authority over Cafranel, Captain Aelumina. He asked me for information and, as a fellow abysmal knight, I provided him what I could. It is impossible for me to "send" him anywhere without the authority only you possess."

The implied flattery in his reply did little to mollify Aelumina. She deemed Ixyll as the most dangerous among her troop right now. Selinas openly disapproved of her abilities but was not the one to take action on his words. Phaernal was full of plots but lacked any means to carry them out while Dervos was a loyal subordinate. Ixyll was past planning something. He had made his plan and was in the middle of implementing it. Aelumina could easily guess that Ixyll needed Cafranel out of the way. Was it for reasons specific for Cafranel or was he planning to dispose of all of them?

"True. Then again, Cafranel was rash and his sudden departure was nothing short of insubordination. I trust that there will be no one else in this troop who will be that foolish, Ixyll."

There was no change in Ixyll's reaction. He bowed stiffly and returned to his mount without so much as flinching from the intense stare she was giving him. The abysmal captain sneered as soon as she replaced her helmet. Ixyll was a threat but she was stronger. She was stronger than anyone in this troop. Her only equal was Agranias and he was the first one she disposed off. There was nothing Ixyll could try that would be enough to defeat her. She glanced at the sky and took mental note that the days were getting shorter. It was already getting darker, indicating that the sun was setting, even though she couldn't see it. The sky barely showed the sun these days. Soon, winter would set in. She was prudent enough to make sure that the oil used for the judgments were of a grade suitable for winter. If they froze up now, she would look incompetent before her lord. Ixyll's voice suddenly caused her to halt, though. The abysmal knight had followed her.

"I must tell you something else, captain. It's about the mortals of Prontera…"

Aelumina leaned closer. To complete the siege and foil whatever half-baked plans the mortals had would certainly boost her position.

"What about them?"

······

"We're going to start soon. You should be getting ready."

Eliarainne got that reaction from Makaelthos even while she was some distance from him. As usual, Khaesilya gave her a slight bow, her expression looking almost apologetic for her master's briefness. Makaelthos didn't even turn around to face her while he stood in front of the gates. It didn't surprise her either. Things were different between them but he still maintained some of that standoffish attitude of his during an important mission.

"I am. What about you? What are you waiting for here?"

Makaelthos had gone towards the gates as soon as the meeting was done. Together with Khaesilya and the dark-haired young man who was also accompanying him, he proceeded to wait by the gates until the time came for their raid. This intrigued Eliarainne, of course. It wasn't like Makaelthos to stand around before a mission. He'd usually be busy finishing every little thing before things got started.

"I'm waiting for a contact of mine to arrive. We'll need her help to destroy as many Judgments as possible."

Eliarainne looked at the gate curiously. Makaelthos had all sorts of contacts that he never introduced to anyone. They were usually shady people who provided him with information. While the lord knight had learned long ago that Makaelthos could be trusted to handle these people. She never stopped being suspicious of them. Makaelthos's contacts were neither knights nor crusaders of course. They didn't even seem to be on the right side of Prontera's law. Still, whatever he got from them, he used to full effect in order to complete a mission.

"So you "need" me now, Mak, that's rather flattering if I do say so myself."

Eliarainne's eyes narrowed as she focused on the one who called out. Already, she felt a twinge of dislike for this person from that sudden reply alone. The contact was a woman. Eliarainne almost expected it to be Trynis, despite the impossibility of such a thing. This woman's blond hair reached only up to her shoulders. Certainly nowhere near the ivory locks that caressed Trynis Eviskrae's back. She was wearing the knee-length boots and thick leather gloves that covered her forearms along with the purple sleeveless garb of her profession. She was also dragging along a small cart. Why the people of Al de baran made it a tradition for all alchemists to dress like that, Eliarainne would never know. What Eliarainne did know was that this woman called Makaelthos "Mak" and she was also proudly wearing the black and purple armband of NightKnife.

"It took you a while, Nykeia. Do you have what I asked of you?"

The alchemist smiled cheerily and tossed Makaelthos a flask containing a bubbling, colorless liquid. Eliarainne couldn't tell what it was but the fuse extending from the flask's stopper told her that it was meant to be ignited. Makaelthos tested the weight of the flask and nodded.

"Good. Thank you."

The alchemist returned the nod and walked closer. To Eliarainne's surprise, this alchemist suddenly patted the paladin on the shoulder like an old friend.

"No problem, Mak! I got you enough to blow up over eight of them. That should be enough to put a hurting on their siege capacity. Target the second and third cogs on the right side of the judgment to make sure it's rendered inoperative with one of these things."

Makaelthos took hold of the cart and began to pull towards the guardhouse when he stopped to face the alchemist again.

"You told me while I was heading for Comodo earlier this week that NightKnife was under the Lord of Death's service, right? Can you tell me what you know of the abysmal knight called Ixyll?"

Nykeia's smile did not disappear at the mention of either the guild working for the Lord of Death or Ixyll. There was a noticeable drop in the tone of her voice, however, as she threw her palms up to say she had next to nothing.

"Ixyll was the abysmal knight we contacted to get the Lord of Death to talk rather than try to bury us with steel like he does with most mortals. He's a quiet guy, he never shows his face and keeps meetings as short as possible. He did provide us with some interesting information though, Curious?"

Makaelthos shook his head in disapproval.

"Nykeia…"

"Right, right. You don't find about stuff out of curiosity. It always has some relevance. I'll tell you anyway. First off, the Lord of Death is still inside his new fortress at Izlude. He's left the siege to the hands of his abysmal knights. Ixyll let us in on all about the abysmal knights. It turns out that they're not as united as they'd like you think they are. Their captain, Aelumina, seems more content with pushing them around and proving she's the boss than getting their act together. Selinas isn't being quiet about how stupid he thinks that is and Phaernal is just waiting to pounce on the first opportunity to take her place. Find that relevant enough, Mak?"

The crusader nodded before walking on, dragging the cart behind him. Wordlessly, both Khaesilya and the dark-haired man followed suit. Eliarainne didn't join them however; she wanted a word alone with this Nykeia. She was curious as how a NightKnife guild member could be so casual with Makaelthos without fear of Trynis Eviskrae's jealous wrath.

"You must be Eliarainne Sialsanderin, First Knight Commander of Prontera's divisions and the first Lord Knight in Rune-Midgard in a thousand years after Lord Knight Salendriel's disappearance. I must say it's an honor. I'd also like to add that Makaelthos still has quite the impeccable taste with his women."

Eliarainne frowned at the casual greeting. They were not friends but this alchemist was acting as if they were in a party of some sort and had just been introduced. Nykeia didn't seem to mind her silence though. She extended a hand towards the Lord Knight.

"The name's Nykeia Seryth. I'm the guild mistress of the Al de baranese NightKnife branch. Mak and I go way back."

Eliarainne took a firm grip of the hand and gave it a brief shake. Her frown didn't disappear though.

"So it seems by the way you call him. So how do you know Makaelthos, Nykeia? And what's NightKnife got to do with this mission this time?"

In response, Nykeia laughed. Not the scornful laugh that Eliarainne would expect from the likes of Trynis but one that was actually amused.

"I'm not an old girlfriend if that's what you're so scared of, Eliarainne. My guild mistress isn't the one to leave such people just lying about if you catch my drift. But I am an old friend. I've known Makaelthos for almost as long as Mistress Trynis. In fact, instead of looking at me as if I'll drag him back to NightKnife as soon as you turn your back, you should be thanking me. I'm one of the very few who ensure Makaelthos's safety from NightKnife. With Kallifen dead, that makes me the only one standing between Makaelthos and a death warrant."

Eliarainne kept her voice even. It was a difficult thing to avoid raising it with the Judgments still firing. She had to admit that she was still worried about Makaelthos suddenly leaving for NightKnife but he had already proven his dedication to his duties time and again. That worry was nothing more than an itch at the back of her mind.

"You haven't answered my other question. And what do you mean by ensuring Makaelthos's safety?"

"NightKnife isn't the monolithic guild that you would like to think it is, Eliarainne. A lot of factions want Mak dead. A few want Mistress Trynis overthrown first but that would lead to the same result. Mistress Trynis's absence will allow them to kill Makaelthos anyway. I've taken it to myself to keep Mistress Trynis in power and keep Mak out of NightKnife's death list. As for your other question, it is also to our best interests if Prontera wasn't pounded to powder by siege engines and, at the same time, if we weren't considered enemies by the Lord of Death."

Eliarainne's armored hands clenched tightly.

"So all of this is still part of Trynis's plans isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"What about you?"

"About me?"

"Yes, are you doing this only out of loyalty to Trynis Eviskrae? Why not try and bring Makaelthos back then?"

"Now what makes you think I'll answer that honestly? I maybe an alchemist but I'm still a Knife of the Night."

Eliarainne couldn't help but give a slight smile when she answered. True, she was expecting too much honesty from this alchemist who was more of a rogue anyway.

"I thought I'd give it a try anyway. It's easy to ask questions, just hard to take answers."

The answer was preceded by more laughter. Eliarainne didn't know if she was lucky or unlucky enough to encounter the, perhaps, friendliest member of NightKnife. This Nykeia was certainly different from the maniacal Creivil or that arrogant rogue who was with Trynis during their attempt on the Grand Knight Commander.

"That's because I don't want Mak to come back. Simple as that."

With that, Nykeia Seryth began to walk away. Eliarainne wondered how she got in at all in the first place without being nabbed by the guards but it was obvious that she was going to leave the same way. The alchemist suddenly turned around to say one last thing.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Eliarainne Sialsanderin. You're like the guild mistress, if she was more…knightly. Mak's lucky to have found you and I think that was to my luck too."

Before Eliarainne could ask what that meant, the alchemist was gone. Puzzled, she quickly went after Makaelthos. Their raid would begin as soon as night settled and that was but less than an hour from now.

······

_"Master Makaelthos. Was Miss Seyrith's information really important? You seemed to realize something when she mentioned what Ixyll knew." _

Makaelthos allowed himself a moment of relaxation. At least, Khaesilya didn't simply barge into his surface thoughts to find out what Ixyll's situation made him think about.

'It's simple. That means Aelumina probably knows of our plan right now. Ixyll wants her dead. I don't know if he wants captaincy over the remaining members of the troop. He may or may not be working with Phaernal or Selinas. But his information indicates that if Aelumina was attacked, she would only have this Dervos as an ally. This may give as the opportunity to reduce the abysmal knight troop but…'

_'But what?' _

'Power doesn't just dissipate, Khaesilya. When we killed Dornacath, it felt as if the power he received from the Lord of Death was taken from him. Where did it go? If it returned to the Lord of Death then that means he can redistribute it as he wants to. Will it be to our best interests to play along with Ixyll's plan? I'm not sure myself.'

Khaesilya was quiet after that. If her master didn't know then it was unlikely for her to know at all. She looked behind her to find Eliarainne catching up with them. Makaelthos turned to face her this time.

"It's time, Eliarainne. The stakes of this raid is higher than I anticipated but we're pushing through. Let's get together with everyone."

The Lord Knight nodded with anticipation. She had enough of all this cloak-and-dagger maneuverings among the thieves of NightKnife and the abysmal knights. She'd prefer a skirmish any day.


	71. Ixyll

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 46: Ixyll

The coming of night did little to stop the raydric army's constant barrage. Unheard because of the loud whistling sounds of boulders being hurled and the sudden clanks of mechanisms snapping into place, the steady clanking sounds of the raydrics' movement went on. True to the efficiency characteristic of the Lord of Death's army of animate steel, each raydric served its function without hesitation nor any signs of tiring. A squad of ten raydrics would load a boulder carved from the cliff sides around Izlude and the poring islands south of it by hand, another squad of the same number would operate the large crank to set the Judgment. Around each machine, a third squad would stand guard to ensure that the siege equipment stayed safe. This arrangement was repeated over and over for the first line of judgments. Commanding the first line was the abysmal knight, Ixyll. Atop his dark steed, he directed the simultaneous firing of his line, made sure that there were no problems with the machines and to watch out for threats from Prontera's defenders.

'They are coming.'

Ixyll was fully aware that his captain, Aelumina, deliberately placed him in charge of the front line knowing that it would be the first to be attacked should Prontera launch a counteroffensive. He knew that with Cafranel gone, he was the next abysmal knight Aelumina wanted to get rid of. The female abysmal knight's blatant desire to monopolize the power that the Lord of Death handed out to the abysmal knight troop filled Ixyll not with fear but with scorn. He had beaten Aelumina in getting Cafranel killed. That plan was an extraordinary success on its part. He had expected Cafranel to be weakened by the former novice girl and her motley troop of adventurers. He would then arrive to finish the job. Instead, he didn't have to bother; Cafranel was killed without him having to do anything. With Cafranel gone, he was next in Aelumina's list of disloyal subordinates. It allowed him to gain the position of leading the first line of judgments. Ideal for what he planned to do now.

"Raydric swordsman squad numbers four hundred eighty two to eighty nine, raydric archer squad numbers two hundred ninety two to three hundred five, form a defensive line to our rear, allow no one but abysmal knight Captain Aelumina past. Not even her troops. Judgment protection squads fall back for rearrangements."

The troop movement was Ixyll's signal to the paladin, Makaelthos Solcry and the rest of the raiding group. Once the protection squads moved out of the way for a while, they would have the time to move in.

······

The raydrics from Ixyll's unit were moving according to plan. From his position, hidden just a few feet away from the edge of Ixyll's camp, Makaelthos signaled for the rest of his companions to prepare to move. Mysteltainne had transformed back to his sword form and was content to stay inside the scabbard strapped to the paladin's. Behind him, Eliarainne gripped her three-pronged spear tightly, its points beginning to gather charges of holy energy like white electricity. Silmeia was right beside her. There was something...wrong about the high priestess crouched down in the dirt with the rest of them but Makaelthos knew that Silmeia would rather be here than anywhere else. Agranias was right behind her, his own face apprehensive. The paladin could understand the feeling of having to fight those you used to call allies. That feeling was all over the abysmal knight's face. Kreizen crouched beside the abysmal knight, his fists clenching and unclenching in anticipation of a fight. The master smith was probably not even planning to join in attaching Nykeia Seryth's bombs. He was here to fend off and destroy as much raydrics as he can while the others did their jobs. Finally, Seihanine brought up the rear, her eyes darting around to check for any sign of betrayal on Ixyll's part. Khaesilya was right beside her. Trenzein was not part of the raid as he had an important task to attend to within the walls. A task only he could accomplish within the short deadline Makaelthos gave him.

"Seihanine."

The sniper was already on the move when Makaelthos signaled for her. She drew a single arrow from the quiver strapped to her back and set it on her bowstring. The motion was so swift and smooth that Makaelthos couldn't recall the sniper releasing the bowstring. There was a brief draft that passed among them and the faint whistling sound of an arrow's flight. It took a while before any of them noticed what happened. Apparently satisfied with her shot, Seihanine ducked to avoid being spotted and started to run ahead. The next thing they knew, one of the gears from the farthest judgment suddenly fell out, having been displaced by a steel-headed arrow. The entire machine immediately ground to a halt.

"That should tear it! Let's go!"

Eliarainne was the first among them to jump to her feet. Brionac came alive in her hand, bursting from glimmering steel crackling with white electricity into a radiant shaft of light. The lord knight jammed her weapon into the gears of the nearest judgment, breaking a large, smoking hole through the machine. She had placed her attack exactly on the spot that Makaelthos had told her, between the second and third gear of the machine. She then stuffed a gauntleted hand within the bag she had slung over her shoulder and produced one of Nykeia Seryth's bombs. Igniting it was easy thanks to the built in lighter on the bomb itself. The design was ingenious, proof of the talent that its maker possessed. She dropped it inside the hole she just made and ran for it.

'Let's see how good you are, Nykeia Seryth. Makaelthos does trust you after all.'

Her partner's trust paid off yet again, it seemed. After what seemed to be only several seconds, the judgment was engulfed in a massive ball of fire. A cog flew past Eliarainne, nearly hitting her head. Fragments of steel and wood fell from the initial blast. The silhouette of the skeletal framework of the machine could be seen from the flames of the wreckage. The raydrics had not yet arrived even after the destruction of two judgments. Ixyll certainly lived up to his end of the bargain. She ran towards her partner, who had also blown up another judgment.

"It's going too smoothly, Makaelthos. Even delayed, they should be here by now."

The paladin nodded and gestured ahead of him. Sure enough, Eliarainne noticed the line of raydrics in front of them. They maintained a straight line formation. The towering figure of an abysmal knight stood among them, motionless as a statue of ebony. There were other raydrics that seemed to be struggling with the ones in formation. To the Lord Knight's surprise, they seemed to be trying to push through.

"What's he doing? This isn't part of the plan!"

Makaelthos was already dashing towards the next judgment. Eliarainne ran beside him, wanting to know how he assessed the situation.

"It isn't. More than one plan can be in motion during any situation, Eliarainne. Ixyll is using our raid as a factor in his own plans. We should hurry and finish the job before anything else happens."

The Lord Knight nodded and made her way to a separate judgment from Makaelthos's target. The paladin quickly concentrated his mind on another mental task.

'Khaesilya. Tell Silmeia and the others to hurry and finish their task. We have to withdraw before Ixyll's barrier breaks. I can already see the abysmal archer heading here.'

Keeping pace beside Makaelthos, the sohee nodded obediently, sending her thoughts to the rest of the group. While her link to her master was mental, she was emphatic enough to judge by the tone of her voice that something was going wrong already.

······

"What's going on? Where are my reinforcements?"

The moment the first judgment exploded, Aelumina had already ridden past Ixyll's strangely formed line of raydrics. She had been alerted her subordinate that the Pronteran defenders were planning a raid on the first line of judgments. She had been ready with several squads of raydric knights, swordsmen, archers and hunters but, for some reason, when she crossed Ixyll's line easily, the rest of her troops were halted by Ixyll's troops.

"Ixyll! What is the meaning of this?"

Aelumina turned her mount about to face her subordinate. The clanking of steel bumping against steel resounded behind her. Her raydrics, mindless suits of armor that they were, were still trying to comply with her orders to march behind her. Ixyll's raydrics, however, had formed a defensive line to separate the first line of judgments from the rest of the army. They stood like a wall of metal suits, resisting even the tide of Aelumina's troops. The spear-wielding abysmal knight rode towards her obediently enough. He gave a salute which she waved off in irritation.

"Captain, we are under attack by six of Prontera's defenders; a paladin, a lord knight, a high priestess, a sniper and a sohee."

"I know that, fool! You told me about it earlier! Why are your raydrics blocking mine!?"

"I must remind you of more pressing concerns, captain. That sniper is taking direct aim at you."

The neutrality in Ixyll's voice nearly caused Aelumina to ignore the danger in his warning. The moment she heard the word "sniper", though, she immediately dropped sideways from her saddle. Sure enough, as she glanced up, an arrow whizzed past where she was sitting.

'So a lone pronteran sniper thinks she can match bows with me? I was created to be the perfect archer, to surpass even the best of the elven snipers!'

Another arrow flew towards Aelumina's direction. Before she could react, a shaft struck the head of her abysmal steed. The beast collapsed without making a single sound. Furious, Aelumina pulled out her own bow, an arc of hardened, polished wood strung with black synthetic material from the laboratories of Glastheim. In a heartbeat, she had strung a black-shafted arrow, already the size of a small javelin, to it.

"Don't just stand there, fool! These raiders are already the best Prontera has to offer, once I destroy them, the Lord of Death's victory is assured. Send your raydrics into battle at once!"

Ixyll gave another salute and rode off. Presumably to do as he was commanded. Aelumina had little time to consider her subordinate's actions. She was about to get her hands full matching bows with the pronteran sniper. She scanned the area to assess the situation. Three of Ixyll's eight judgments were already inoperable. The Abysmal captain considered summoning aid from Selinas and the others but turned down the idea. She was strong enough to do this. Besides, Selinas and the rest of the abysmal troop were far behind the front lines. Even if she sent a message, it would be too late for them to receive it.

'Hmph! I have no need of them! I'm the strongest among us and the slaughter of these raiders will prove it!'

Aelumina fired the arrow as soon as she saw the sniper shoot. Her blackened shaft struck her enemy's arrow in mid-flight, shattering it into splinters as it sped towards the blue-haired pronteran raider.

······

'It's her, that abysmal archer from before.'

Seihanine never forgot details, no matter how long it had been. She remembered this abysmal knight as surely as she remembered the pain of one those black arrows striking her. The archer's presence would be a hindrance to their mission since she could strike at them from afar. Even Makaelthos would agree that killing this abysmal archer would be a necessity, necessity being the only reason that the paladin ever allowed for any action done in a mission. She gave a small hiss of annoyance when she watched her arrow shatter against the dark shaft that flew towards her. She rolled to her left, narrowly dodging the enormous arrow, a javelin by her standards, as it struck the rocky ground where she was but a few seconds ago. The force of the impact shattered the rock, leaving a small crater where it struck.

'Was she toying with me before? If that shot was the one that struck me months ago, half my torso would have been torn off!'

Seihanine recovered seamlessly from her tumble, a practiced maneuver from her long years as an archer and huntress. By the time she got to her feet, she an arrow ready to fire. The shaft sped towards her black-armored foe, arcing gracefully across the distance between them. But, once again, before it could land, the abysmal archer fired her own arrow, her precise aiming striking Seihanine's arrow and destroying it through the sheer power of her dark bow and the mass of her arrow. Seihanine sidestepped the blackened shaft, her air flying about from the powerful draft of the shot. Still undaunted, she raised her bow again, expert eyes looking for any weakness on her foe's defense. She didn't want to risk Kalyx for this enemy. A single black arrow would rip through the falcon with ease.

······

Agranias stepped back as he placed another bomb inside a judgment. Instinctively, he stepped in front of Silmeia, shielding her from any flying debris. With this judgment destroyed, the raid had successfully destroyed eight of the siege machinery, the target number that Makaelthos had set.

"Agranias."

That was Silmeia's voice behind him. Agranias instinctively looked around to see how the others were doing. That was likely what the high priestess wanted to tell him anyway, to protect the others as much as he protected her. Ixyll's raydrics had not yet arrived. Perhaps it was a stroke of fortune that the abysmal knight he hardly knew turned out to have a strong word. Behind Ixyll's line of raydrics, however, he quickly noticed several squads of someone else's raydrics, including the knights and hunters that were on reserve. Another abysmal knight had already discovered them and, if that was the case, Ixyll had just revealed himself as a traitor. Agranias looked around some more and caught a glimpse of the sniper, Seihanine Xalascent, dodge a large, black arrow.

"Aelumina!"

Agranias broke into a sprint, his quick and massive strides carrying him to the sniper's side. If there was anyone among the troop he would consider his enemy, it would be Aelumina. It was Aelumina who managed to seriously injure him and it was her who shot down the novice he had tried to spare as well as the priestesses who carried his children. He couldn't understand why she hated him so much and he had no way of changing that. Aelumina had no explanations to offer him, only the sharp points of her arrows and the swift edge of her sword.

"Agranias!"

It was that same swift edge that Agranias managed to deflect in time. Aelumina had moved with incredible swiftness the moment her arrow forced Seihanine to step aside. She had replaced her bow and drawn her dark sword while closing in on the sniper to force the archery duel into a sword fight. The female abysmal knight's voice came out in a vicious, hate-filled hiss when her blade did not meet the sniper's neck but the edge of Agranias's dark sword. The venom in the hiss doubled when both of them realized that Seihanine was not where she was a few moments ago. The sniper was already far behind Agranias, her bow ready for another shot. Agranias couldn't help but smile a little at the speed and efficiency of the lithe, blue-haired woman. As expected of a sniper, she controlled distance and position to win her battles. So long as she maintained that control, Aelumina would never be able to change the archery duel into a sword fight. Knowing that the sniper was safe, Agranias refocused his attention on Aelumina.

"Your reinforcements have been blocked, Aelumina. Ixyll has led you to a death trap. Even the new captain of the abysmal knights cannot stand up to the former captain and six of the most powerful mortals in Prontera!"

"Is that some pathetic attempt of yours to demoralize me, Agranias? I am the one who has brought you low! Mighty Agranias, the first-born abysmal knight, the culmination of Glastheim's magic, the perfect soldier and the flawless man. Everything you are, I brought low and anything else is easy compared to that! I will destroy you completely this time then I will move on to that sniper and your precious high priestess. After I destroy your raid, I will execute Ixyll for being a traitor and gain more power from the Lord of Death!"

Agranias pushed the female abysmal knight away and stepped in front of her to block her path to Seihanine. He gave the sniper a brief glance to see if she was injured and nodded curtly, more to himself than to acknowledge anything about the sniper, when he saw none.

"Sir Agranias! Master Makaelthos has asked all of us to fall back! The mission is complete!"

That was Khaesilya's mental voice. Agranias already noticed Seihanine falling back and he certainly heard Silmeia calling for him. Still, he couldn't just disengage. Aelumina would shoot him in the back or even fire on the others. would force Silmeia to stay behind and cover them with pneumas, a dangerous situation since he knew that Aelumina's bow contained old Glastheimian enchantments that allowed them to punch through pneumas. He focused his thoughts on reaching Khaesilya.

'Inform Sir Makaelthos that I must engage Aelumina to ensure that the rest can retreat safely.'

The sohee did not reply, Agranias assumed that she was already communicating with Makaelthos. Aelumina's overhead attack forced him to put aside everything else and concentrate on fighting, though. His dark sword met Aelumina's in a horizontal block. The female abysmal knight pressed her weapon against his and moved in. He quickly disengaged and sidestepped a kick from her. Positioning himself on the outside of her extended right leg, he gripped his dark sword with one hand and raised his fist to smash it against her face. At this close range, their massive swords were ineffective, making them rely on unarmed attacks. Not that it made them any less dangerous, an unarmed blow from an abysmal knight had the power of a two-handed blow from a sledgehammer. Aelumina gripped her sword with one hand as well, using the other to block his frontal punch. They both stepped back to establish distance and raised their weapons.

······

The moment she saw the female abysmal knight running towards her, Seihanine was running back at full speed. It wasn't that she planned to run long before she fired her shot, she simply reached those speeds after a few steps. Lizan called it "Wind walking" and it was to be her primary tool in controlling distance. When she established the distance, she was about to take another shot when Khaesilya's mental voice interrupted her. It was time to fall back and, knowing Makaelthos, any deviation from the set plan would be intolerable. She lowered her bow and kept running back until she reached Makaelthos. The paladin was talking to Silmeia, judging by the look on the high priestess's face, she was clearly not going to let everyone back off and leave Agranias behind enemy lines.

"Makaelthos, we've got a problem with that abysmal knight, she's their archer and she'll make any retreat costly. Her raydric hunter reinforcements are also about to fire on us from behind Ixyll's line."

Makaelthos nodded at Seihanine, putting a hand on Silmeia's shoulder at the same time to calm the high priestess down.

"I know that. Get over to Eliarainne, Khaesilya and Kreizen and pull back towards the city. Silmeia and I will go with Agranias to deal with this."

The sniper did as she was told this time. Makaelthos's voice brooked no dissension. Even though they had accomplished their task, there was something in the situation that he didn't like.

"Alright."

The sniper was gone with that. Makaelthos gestured for Silmeia to follow him and ran towards the two dueling abysmal knights.

······

"Your new friends have abandoned you, Agranias! That sniper didn't even think twice about ditching you after you protected her!"

"You know nothing of friendship, Aelumina, having no friends of your own. I offered you mine so long ago and you spat in my face. Your world is a world of subordinates, superiors and enemies. Nothing more!"

Agranias met Aelumina's attack head on once more. Their fighting began to take on its own rhythm. They dueled, traded words and returned to the fray. Right now, the only thing in his mind was Aelumina's hate-filled face. Abraxil had told him the source of this hate and he knew he couldn't do anything about it save for dying at the point of Aelumina's sword. He never wanted to be perfect and he certainly didn't want her to develop the flaws she received when she was born of the abysmal conception project.

"Unreasonable and mindlessly destructive! Hardly any better than the radyrics you lead!"

Agranias's eyes narrowed as he brought his sword up in an upward slash. The blade was long enough to drag on the ground but he swung it with such force that the steel gouged clumps of earth near his feet. The blow smashed through Aelumina's guard, gouging a cut on her breastplate and pushing her back. Agranias pushed on, his dark sword raised for a two-handed overhead slash. Aelumina took another step back to recover.

"And you are so much better, aren't you? You led us to follow the Lord of Death but you are the first to falter in his service just so you can chase after the sister of the priestess that you yourself murdered!"

Agranias brought his sword down, clashing with Aelumina's blade so hard that the impact sent vibrations along the sword and up the plates of armor on his arms. He kept on pushing when he noticed that the impact jarred Aelumina more than it did him.

"You're a fine one to talk of murdering priestesses, Aelumina!"

"Are you still sore at me for killing your whores?"

Aelumina suddenly jumped back and signaled behind her. Agranias froze for a moment when he heard the stretching sounds of several bowstrings being pulled back. Aelumina's mocking voice resounded coldly within her helmet.

"I did the world a favor and stopped your seed from spreading. I'm about to do it another one with your death!"

The raydric hunters behind Ixyll's line released their bowstrings, sending a barrage of arrows directly at Agranias. The abysmal knight thrust his sword to the ground and braced himself. He knew how to survive even a direct barrage from a squad of hunters like this but it would leave him slightly injured at least. That would put him at a disadvantage against Aelumina.

"Agranias!"

The abysmal knight didn't need to turn around to see who called his name. He knew the voice by heart and he could tell it apart from the voices of a thousand female voices crying his name out. He focused his sight on Aelumina, slightly relishing the frustrated look on the female abysmal knight's face. The arrows that would have struck him shattered against a greenish, translucent wall a few feet ahead of him. Silmeia's pneuma spell glowed brightly in the night, seemingly defying any projectile, even one from the judgments themselves. Agranias gripped his sword again an charged Aelumina. He had seen that enchanted dark bow of hers shatter pneumas before. If she suddenly focused her rage on Silmeia, the high priestess would be in danger.

"Silmeia, get back! Even a pneuma won't stop Aelumina's arrows!"

Agranias only had time to shout the warning before his sword collided with Aelumina's. He had to keep her busy at close range to prevent her from firing on the high priestess. The moment he felt the impact, thought, instead of feeling the vibrations ringing in his arms, he suddenly felt a moment of elation. It felt like a burst of renewed spirit welled up from his being. He could feel it surging through his arms and spurting from his fingers. His sword suddenly felt much lighter than it used to. Even the dark plates of steel wrapped around his body felt like second skin rather than a thick shell. A smiled, this was Silmeia's work. A blessing from her was so uplifting that it almost made him feel like he could sprout wings and take flight. The blessing was more than just a feeling though. His blow smashed past Aelumina's guard, snapping her dark sword in two and knocking her back for several feet. Agranias's attack had cut through the front part of helmet, barely missing her face. The black metal was shredded and Aelumina ripped the entire helmet off with one hand. Her black hair spilled out, freed from its metal confines, reaching all the way to the small of her back.

"You can't even fight without your little high priestess whore."

Agranias didn't even twitch at the insult. He advanced steadily. Sword-less, Aelumina only had her bow to rely on. This fight was in his favor and he wasn't missing this chance to destroy the greatest threat from the abysmal knights.

"You cry unfair after you try to rain death on me with an entire squad of raydric hunters? Just how much injustice are you willing to pile on me, Aelumina?"

"Every scrap I can find, Agranias. Even then it would never balance out the injustice you have done to me by just existing!"

Aelumina turned around and fired at the line of raydrics holding her troops back. Her black arrow struck one of Ixyll's raydrics with such force that the chest plate shattered, sending the animated armor crumbling into a pile of broken steel. The lone casualty in the line was enough. Aelumina's raydrics focused on the hole and broke through in a massive tide of clanking armor and weapons. raydric knights rode on empty barding, their lances couched for a killing blow. The hunters followed suit, strange, mechanical creatures perched on their shoulders. Agranias knew enough that they used those things like live falcons were used among mortals.

"I will kill you, Agranias, even if I have to bury you in a tide of raydrics. I don't care if I don't get the killing blow but I want you dead!"

Agranias paused at the sight. This was a bad situation. There was no way he could even ensure that Silmeia could escape from this onslaught. Aelumina's troops would surround them before they could even begin to run. Still, he had to try. There was no way he was letting the high priestess die because of Aelumina's vendetta against him. turned around and ran back to the high priestess. Aelumina had to be forgotten for now.

"Silmeia!"

Surprisingly enough, there wasn't even a worried look on the high priestess's face. Silmeia moved to his side, looking the abysmal knight over for signs of injury. She glanced at the advancing squads without flinching.

"Don't worry about me. Are you alright?"

The abysmal knight nodded. He looked about, trying to figure out how to escape from Aelumina's raydrics. Ixyll's raydrics won't be able to help them now. He looked at the high priestess. Don't worry? Did she have some kind of plan? Seeing the reaction on his face, Silmeia gave him a reassuring smile.

"Makaelthos is also still here. He has a plan and that's good enough to assure our safety."

Agranias spotted the paladin walking towards their enemy. As the raydrics moved closer, Agranias wanted to shout a warning to him, since he hadn't even drawn his sword yet. He didn't, though. The paladin was concentrating and a shout might disrupt him. Agranias stood and watched as Makaelthos raised his head.

"What is he doing? Is that...a song?"

Silmeia barely noticed Agranias's confused reaction though. She could only smile in bemused admiration. Makaelthos was indeed singing. The paladin had placed a hand on his chest and removed his helmet. His voice, a rich tenor sound, washed over them like water from a stream. The language was foreign, it wasn't pronteran nor was it in Makaelthos's native moroccan. The words were alien but their sound communicated courage so clearly that high priestess felt she could shield the entire city from the Lord of Death's army with ease. Even Agranias seemed awestruck and inspired at the same time by the song. It sounded hauntingly beautiful, an otherworldly melody suffused the words and raised Makaelthos's normally moderate voice to heights enough to be heard by the people within Prontera, perhaps even by the Lord of Death, who was still in Izlude. Silmeia looked at their enemy and finally understood what the song was for.

Aelumina's raydrics seemed to be having problems just moving. Makaelthos's voice reverberated within the hollow suits that they were, causing them to move erratically. Those from far away were not yet affected but everyone within a bow's range of Makaelthos had stopped. Aelumina's charge had halted in its tracks...

·······

Aelumina watched as her raydric squads ground to a halt at the sound of the paladin's song. She cursed silently, she had thought that the paladin had run back to Prontera like a rat after destroying Ixyll's judgments. She couldn't fail like this! The Lord of Death would find her incompetent and might even dispose of her as he had disposed of Agranias. The thought of the rest of the abysmal knights hunting her down like a dog was unbearable. She grabbed her bow, the only weapon she had left and looked at Agranias. The abysmal knight was busy admiring his "friend's" song. It was the perfect opportunity to shoot him down. Aelumina drew back the bowstring and wondered for a moment if she should finally kill Agranias or aim for the high priestess. The foolish mortal woman was also distracted. A shot would strike her chest and make her explode like a sack of meat struck by a ballista, splattering guts all over Agranias. Smiling at the prospect, Aelumina prepared to release...and suddenly gasped.

The shot never came. A lancing pain, made much more horrible by its unexpectedness, struck her back, right between her shoulder blades. Cold steel slid through her heart and burst through her chest. She looked at the wound, first in surprise and then in outrage. Thick rivulets of her blood leaked from the hole and dripped from the spear's point, staining the grass by her feet. She knew that spear point. It was Ixyll, the one called "The Spike". She realized that she had forgotten about him, having been too focused on Agranias.

"I-Ixyll..."

She could barely gasp the name out. The spear point withdrew as quickly as it had stabbed her. She twisted as she fell, letting her land on her back. She looked up at Ixyll, staring at his eyes from the slits of his helmets. There was no trace of emotion underneath that helm of his. Black eyes, so much like Agranias and hers, watched her pitilessly.

"This is the end, Captain Aelumina."

The last thing she felt before her vision clouding over was outrage that a subordinate had stepped over her to walk towards her enemies...

······

Agranias watched the reaction from the raydrics with awe. Makaelthos was powerful as a crusader before but this song made him shine as a beacon of hope. True, their army was dwindling and six powerful mortals might not be enough against the Lord of Death's army but perhaps they still stood a chance. The awe faded though as Agranias realized that they were still in danger. Mortified at the thought that he just might have given Aelumina a chance to shoot him or Silmeia dead, the abysmal knight reached for his sword and faced his opponent.

Only to find Aelumina lying on the bloodstained grass.

Ixyll was walking towards them, his spearhead still dripping with the murdered abysmal knight's blood. When he was close enough to speak, Ixyll stopped. Agranias faced him cautiously. He didn't understand what had happened. Ixyll had killed Aelumina but he still couldn't consider the spear-wielding abysmal knight as an ally. Beside him, Silmeia watched Ixyll silently. She also seemed unsure of what to do with him.

"What are you doing, Ixyll? Did you plan all of this?"

Ixyll struck the ground with his spear and left the weapon there, a sign that he had no wish to fight. After that, he finally spoke, his voice was hardly more than a whisper that Agranias wanted to hear them so bad that they stood out of Makaelthos's song like sharp rocks from the sea.

"Yes, I did. Aelumina's death has been a long-term goal of mine. Her actions accelerated it though. Had she chosen to act like a leader instead of proving why she should be one, I would have encountered a more difficult task."

"Why? Do you want the captaincy for yourself?"

"No. Even if I did, this would not be the correct way. Dervos and Selinas will never accept me as a leader if they learned of what I have done. Phaernal would use that to dispose of me."

"Then why?"

"I killed her because she was my enemy."

"How? Didn't you serve in her troop after I left it?"

"I planned this even before this war, Sir Agranias. I wanted it to happen the moment Abraxil Sovivor began my training as an abysmal knight."

"So you really are Abraxil's minion."

"No, I am not working for the Dark Lord now. I obey the Lord of Death since I swore fealty to him alongside you and the others."

"Then why make Aelumina your enemy?"

"I see that this requires a bit more explanation. Fine, I will die soon anyway. As soon as I report back to Izlude, the Lord of Death will order my execution."

Agranias was puzzled at the lack of emotion from Ixyll, even when the abysmal knight was talking about his own death. Ixyll continued speaking, his dry monotone sounded like the hum from a machine.

"I must start with my origins for you to understand. I am sure you are aware of the results of the Agranias propagation project?"

Agranias nodded. The project was a disaster. He was ordered to produce children with several handpicked priestesses in order to propagate his "perfection". He had complied but soon afterwards, the priestesses were murdered. The culprit was never caught but the black arrows made him suspect Aelumina from the very beginning. There was no proof, however. Meil'then died before the project could be retreated and Abraxil had suddenly decided to discontinue any more attempts.

"Aelumina killed all those priestess volunteers. What about it?"

"Not all, Sir Agranias. Abraxil Sovivor found one of them still alive and hid her away. The child was fine too. Meil'then died before she gave birth but Abraxil oversaw everything. The priestess died of abysmal conception. Abraxil stated that she could have lived if she wasn't weakened by the trauma of Aelumina's attack. Nevertheless, your son was born. Abraxil accelerated his growth and trained him sufficiently enough so that he could join the abysmal knight troop at the last days of the war."

"That was-!"

"That was me. I survived Aelumina's jealousy. By attempting to kill my mother she attempted to end my existence before it even began. That made her my enemy. Since she was my enemy, it was only logical that I kill her. More than a thousand years later and I finally succeed. And yes, that makes me the product of the Agranias propagation project. Your son."

Ixyll removed his helmet. Silmeia gasped at the face underneath the cold, black steel. It was Agranias, if he was a few years younger. The resemblance between them was uncanny. The only thing Ixyll lacked as the vertical scar on Agranias's face. Otherwise, they matched each other feature for feature. Agranias was silent, the revelation taking any words from him.

"There is little more to explain. Her treatment of you and her attempts to kill you only gave me more reason to kill her. If only to preserve the life of the only surviving provider of my existence. Now that she is dead, my task is finished."

Agranias finally found his words. He struggled to put behind him the idea of having a son. He had to deal with Ixyll the abysmal knight first.

"Why walk to your death!? If you have no more place in the Lord of Death's army, come with us to the city!"

"I killed Aelumina, Sir Agranias, but my loyalty is still with the troop and to the Lord of Death. I will not waver in my service. I will return to my lord and see to his wishes."

Before Agranias could answer, Silmeia suddenly spoke out.

"So you've found no more reason to live having accomplished your revenge, is that it? Why think so narrowly, Ixyll? You are not a machine that has found the end of its function!"

"Is it a matter of my thinking, high priestess? Haven't I followed the most natural way of thinking? Obey those you swore obedience to? Kill your enemies? I have done as anyone would have-no, should have done and I am simply following the course of this action to the end. It is your thinking that I do not follow. Agranias has slain your sister, that should make him your enemy yet you stand together as allies. I fail to see any rationality in that. It is Aelumina's thinking that you follow. Had she followed reason, she would have cast her resentment aside and worked with the troop. Instead, her insecurity over her flaws pushed her to prove her superiority over and over again. She destroyed what ties she had with the troop and her isolation led to her death. Even if I had not stabbed her, she would have been destroyed by your combined might."

Silmeia shook her head.

"Your arguments are full of rationality, Ixyll. They cover everything without any hole or flaw like the four walls of a dungeon. Because of your reason, you've trapped yourself with death. If what you say is true then Aelumina's thinking would have been what I followed before. But not now. Come with us, instead. Outside of the Lord of Death's influence, I will show you how I can stand with my sister's killer."

Ixyll nodded absently before replacing his helmet.

"Perhaps, but it is only natural that a trapped person does not escape his entrapment. There is no need for me to live out of curiosity. Goodbye, high priestess. Goodbye to you as well, Sir Agranias. We will not see each other again."

With that, Ixyll walked away, back to his line of raydrics. Agranias felt Makaelthos's song beginning to fade. One last look of regret at Ixyll's direction and he took Silmeia's arm to run.

'Following everything with perfect logic and order...you came from my seed, Ixyll, but you are no one's son but Glastheim's.'

Agranias and Silmeia began their retreat with Makaelthos right behind them. They left behind eight smoldering judgments and one dead abysmal knight. It was a mission successfully beyond its objectives but both the abysmal knight and the high priestess felt like failures.


	72. Trynis's Bid

Crimson Twilight: Midnight 

Chapter 47: Trynis's Bid

'Everyone's out raiding and I have to stay behind and finish this spell. I could have sworn that wizards had the more dangerous jobs.' Trenzein Zaisen's pen moved across the piece parchment so fast that it was a wonder the entire sheet didn't ignite. The only delay he had was when he would finish with one sheet, place it next to the growing stack of parchment beside him and take a fresh one. The motion, however, was now as natural to him as putting a period at the end of a sentence. The judgments were still going at it as he worked inside one of the guard houses by the south gate. He didn't bother with the annoyed looks on the faces of the knights he shooed away when he converted the guard house into his own workplace. His new apprentice, Colrenz Caimmis, was busy with the little details on his theories. Trenzein had discovered that he worked a lot faster and thought a lot clearer if he left the minor details like the symbol measurements of the hand gestures, the energy consumption conversions, even grammar, to someone else. Colrenz seemed pretty adept with them anyway. He was confident that he could cast the spell without blowing up half of Prontera using his new apprentice's adjustments. "Colrenz! This stack is starting to grow! Aren't you done with that one yet!?" Trenzein placed another filled sheet on top of the stack. A second passed without an answer and he quickly turned around impatiently. "Don't tell me you fallen asleep, it's barely-!"

Trenzein stopped when he noticed that his apprentice was face down on the floor. He swiftly noticed that the boy was, at least, still breathing. Something wasn't right here. It was true that they had been working non-stop for more than eight hours already but suddenly falling asleep on the floor without so much as trying to rest your head on a nearby desk wasn't natural. Besides, Colrenz looked fine just an hour ago. He didn't look the type to faint from overwork, especially not since he was the one who insisted on being Trenzein's apprentice. He wasn't burning up with fever either. Had he been knocked out? But Trenzein didn't hear anything going on behind him. The folds of Colrenz's robes were not messed up and his face was relaxed, as if he had fallen asleep. If he had been knocked out, the deed was not only completely silent but done with such speed that the poor wizard probably blacked out before he felt anything at all. Trenzein looked around in alarm. He knew few people with the stealth and precision to do this in his presence.

"Good evening, High Wizard Trenzein Zaisen."

Trenzein whirled about, half expecting a pair of daggers to come at him already. It took him a second to realize that the voice was not the soft purring of Maiha's. It was crisp and confident, the low-pitched feminine voice of someone who was self-assured that she was safe despite having infiltrated the home of a powerful high wizard. The formality was genuine as well, something, Trenzein thought, only Makaelthos or Kreizen was capable of. Trenzein stood up, a spell ready in his mind. He stuffed a hand in one of the pockets of his robes, completing all but one gesture of a quick frost diver spell. Should this encounter turn into a fight, he would have a spell out as fast as she could draw that dagger. He wasn't going to attack just yet. This woman had not killed Colrenz even though she had already proven that she could have. He could tell that she wasn't here to attack. At least, not yet.

"Skip the pleasantries." He retorted "You've already gotten on my bad side for knocking my apprentice out. Give your name and why you're here already." He studied the intruder carefully. Not surprisingly, his eyes were drawn to the long, silky white hair that she allowed to spill past her shoulders. She was clad in a black, fur-lined coat, with the sleeves attached separately to her arms. A long, curved dagger, as black as a shard of obsidian hung on her belt. She was moroccan, if he could assume that from her tanned skin, a complexion she shared with Trenzein's friend and companion, Makaelthos. Her facial expression did not even twitch despite his rude retort. This was no ordinary rogue or assassin. Trenzein felt a twinge in his gut that this woman was every bit as dangerous as Maiha, or even more so.

"Your apprentice is unharmed. I hit him as gently as possible. I doubt I'd even raise any lumps. My name is Trynis Eviskrae. Pray let me comply with your second demand before you finish casting that frost diver in your pocket. Let me assure you that I mean no harm." She spoke silkily, her words ringing so true to Trenzein's ears that he was momentarily taken aback. He knew that she was dangerous but she was faking assurance so well that it took will to keep himself convinced that she was lying. He kept the frost diver ready but he doubted it would work against such a dangerous person. His mind had already switched to the list of the most powerful spells he knew.

"Good, start talking then." He spoke warily, guarding his words with in near-paranoid fashion. He just felt that a single slip of the tongue would give this woman all the advantage she needed.

"Allow me to mollify you a bit with a few praises, High Wizard, if it would put you more at ease. The speed and precision that you work on your frost spell with is impressive. I have no doubt that you will comply with Makaelthos's request on time, if not sooner." There was a slight smile on Trynis's lips, more of an upturning of the corners of her mouth. Trenzein stiffened. He had told no one what he was working on. Even Colrenz barely had a clue and he was working with the spell. The praise was directed at the High Wizard but it was Trynis who appeared the better for it. Trenzein refused to show any more surprise on his face.

"What about it? You think the whole thing will unravel just because you know what we're going to throw at those judgments outside?" Trenzein flashed his own smile, a smile that dripped enough confidence to set Seihanine's teeth on the edge as he replied. It was a little forced but there was no way he was going to even appear the weaker between him and this Trynis.

The rogue, he assumed she was a rogue, seemed unfazed. "Definitely not. I've been privy to many of Makaelthos's plans, Trenzein Zaisen, and I know full well that he has every contingency set up, from what to do if your spell fizzled to what to do if you suddenly slipped downstairs and died before you completed it. The Lord of Death will not be able to adjust his judgments in time to stop your attack should you meet Makaelthos's deadline. I do, however, have plans of my own and you're going to help me accomplish them."

Trenzein's eyes narrowed. It was an utterly ridiculous notion. He wouldn't dream of helping this woman one bit but he was sure he was about to be introduced to the reason why he should. He wasn't as familar with the people who populated Rune-Midgard's underworld like Makaelthos or Eliarainne, he did know enough to easily tell that this woman was, at least, a member of a dangerous criminal guild. Unlike Maiha, whose threat extended as far as her daggers can reach, this Trynis seemed the type to be able to cause a murder while lounging around in a desk a hundred miles away. Mentally sighing, Trenzein asked the question that would get it over with. "And why would I help you?"

Trynis sat on a nearby chair, her lithe frame seemingly relaxing despite the dangerous tension around the High Wizard. "I have my agents scattered throughout Prontera. I have but to give the signal and they will process their assigned tasks. If you will not help me, Trenzein Zaisen, exactly one hundred people will die. Most of them are members of what remains of your Church. You have a mind for formulas I believe. I'm sure you know how this works. Less healers equals more casualties."

Trenzein was silent. His fists quietly shaking beside him. Violent spells threatened to explode from his mind. Spells that would vaporize this murderer who would end a hundred lives to get what she wanted as if she was liquidating a hive of pests in her house. Yet, even if he could kill this wench in a flash, he couldn't assure himself that she had already told her men to carry on with the killings should she die. "And what would you have me do, devil? How can you assure me that you won't kill them anyway after I've done your task?"

Trynis didn't mind the sudden rise of the hairs around the back of her neck. She could derive it from a gut instinct or from the magical energy building around her so strongly that it was manifesting itself physically. "Devil? I'm merely procuring some assurance. You should be thanking me. The Lord of Death has asked me to do this weeks ago and I would have performed easily if all I wanted was to obey him. I stalled him, if you're wondering why, since I wanted to make sure I could use those lives for something more than helping his conquest. Besides, ransom depends on word, Trenzein Zaisen. Ransoming is something I've been doing for a long time. I would not be able to continue doing it if I gained a reputation for breaking my word. You should listen to the task I have in mind first, I'm sure you'll calm down once you see how reasonable I can be. I'm not asking you to betray your friends or your city, if that's what you're thinking."

Trenzein didn't calm down. He was perfectly sure now that this Trynis meant nothing but trouble for him and his companions. He glanced about briefly. He was caught in a corner here. If it was just a fight between him and the rogue, it would have been much better. He could handle himself in a fight even with the most dangerous opponent around. This was negotiation, however. For this matter, he wished he had Makaelthos around. He was bargaining with human lives now and he didn't even like haggling for a bottle of ink from the Geffen Magic Academy supply store. "Alright." He said at last. "What do you want from me?"

Trynis nodded curtly, a sign of her approval. She had expected the high wizard to turn violent like the armored whore she detested. Perhaps he had learned a thing or two from Makaelthos after all. She began her proposal. The high wizard would be the one to begin her bid for power. Unlike Makaelthos and the other mortals of Rune-Midgard, who wanted only to survive this war among the immortals, she had grander goals for this conflict. She had gleaned information from the darkest corners of Rune-Midgard, sending agents to the lower levels of Geffenia and Glastheim even while risking the wrath of the denizens of those places. She even obtained information from the Lord of the hell she traveled to to obtain her abilities as a stalker. She knew what the grand prize of the War of Crimson Twilight was and she had an understanding of the rules that the war followed. Armed with those pieces of information, she had a plan ready to be more than a spectator in this power struggle. "Makaelthos has timed your frost spell to coincide with the first snowfall of this winter. He plans to freeze the exposed gears of the judgments that have been foolishly lubricated using the summer-grade oil taken from Morroc. Without the judgments, he can concentrate on stalling the Lord of Death's army until the reinforcements he procured from very interesting places finally arrive to push the raydric armies back."

Trenzein clenched his hands tighter. He cut the rogue short with an angry retort. "I already know that! What's the point of telling me of a plan I already know?"

Trynis didn't seem bothered, however. She recovered smoothly from the rude interruption and continued speaking. "Your spell is adjusted to take as little time to cast and as light on your energy as possible. You're going to have to expend a bit more energy for this adjustment, Trenzein, I want you to infuse another spell seed into your spell."

The high wizard's fists stopped shaking. It took a lot of effort to keep his jaw from dropping as well so controlling his voice was impossible. His question came couldn't help but to show his surprise in its demanding tone. "How do you know of the spell seeds?"

Trynis's smile widened just a bit. She enjoyed this sort of provocation during negotiations. It proved that she had the upper hand as always. "I've just recently consulted with another high wizard, Trenzein Zaisen. It doesn't take much elimination for you to guess who that is. Regardless, I want you to to incorporate a very small portion of the animate dead seed into your frost spell. Not enough to actually raise any dead bodies in the area of course and-"

"Why not get your friend, the Dark Lord, to cast your spell for you?"

"Brilliant deduction. I have no means to manipulate the Dark Lord to move as I will. At least, not yet. You're the easier mark as you already need to cast a spell at the Lord of Death's army."

Trenzein had no more to say after that. The animate dead seed infused corpses with false life and turned them into undead creatures. Trynis wanted that sort of energy hurled at the raydric army but not enough to actually raise anything. As if that even mattered. The raydrics were inorganic suits of armor, there was nothing to raise. Trynis and the Dark Lord must know something of the raydrics that he didn't. Finally, he decided to say one last thing. "You had better keep your end of the deal, Trynis Eviskrae, or you'll find yourself in the recieving end of an animate dead spell seed."

Trynis stood up and turned away, shrugging her shoulders as she did so. "There is no need for threats. I don't delight in pointless killing. But let me respond with a threat of my own. If you tell Makaelthos, or anyone for that matter, about my little adjustment. Half of those one hundred will die and you'd still have to complete the spell for the other half to live. I'll see the results soon, Trenzein Zaisen, I'm sure the incorporation will take no time at all and I've noticed that you're almost done anyway."

There was a brief groan from behind Trenzein. Realizing that it was Colrenz waking up, the high wizard glanced briefly at the fallen wizard. When his eyes focused on Trynis Eviskrae again, however, she was gone.

"Damn it all, why can't she keep all the intrigue to Makaelthos? How am I supposed to deal with this?"

* * *

Trynis flitted from one shadow to another as she moved through the rooftops of Prontera. She was alone this time. Kallifen was no longer around to escort her and she had sent Rianne on a different errand. She was done with her personal visit for tonight. A necessary action since she was probably the only one in NightKnife who could get past the barriers that the high wizard had erected around his workplace. She had just one more piece of business in Prontera. The stalker suddenly stopped and jumped backward, landing on the roof of a two-story building. The whistling sound of a dagger nearly slicing through the skin of her face was not lost to her. Especially since the judgments had momentarily stopped firing. Makaelthos must have succeeded with his raid. She pulled out Grimtooth and spoke at the darkness surrounding her. "Should I be surprised and ask why you want to kill me, Maiha Il-Xalascent?" 

The soft hissing voice of the assassin cross answered back from darkness to the stalker's front. "Oh, I don't know. I just don't like you. You think too much, Trynis Eviskrae, I should scoop your brains out after I make a hole on your pretty head."

Trynis took a slight sidestep to the left, raising Grimtooth to parry a nigh invisible attack from her right. Steel met Grimtooth's dark edge followed by a spraying sound of liquid striking the stone roof near her foot. It didn't take much to tell it was poison. "So does the Dark Lord want me dead already? Is he that afraid of what I can and will do?"

More hissing. This time, coming from behind her. The night was no one's friend for this duel. "No, he hasn't said a word. But I don't like you, Trynis Eviskrae. You're-"

"A fickle turncoat who wants to keep a foot on every boat. One day an ally of the Lord of Death and the next day consulting with Abraxil Sovivor. That's what the Dark Lord thinks of me right? I'm sure he plans to use me as a tool like he does you."

"Still thinking and talking? I wonder if all that blab makes your heart tastier or more disgusting. I won't be surprised if I pick your chest apart and find nothing. Here's to a good meal, Trynis Eviskrae, it's on you!"

Trynis raised her dagger in time to parry two more attacks. The daggers came from above and below at the same time. She didn't bother figuring out how the assassin cross moved fast enough to accomplish that. She only caught occasional glimpses of Maiha, who was circling her at a terrific speed.

"I have bigger plans that ending up your next dinner, Maiha. The Dark Lord won't blame me if I killed his reckless agent who was moving without orders. Especially if he can just bring you back again."

The stalker suddenly slid back into her own portion of the shadows. Matching the assassin cross's speed and surpassing her stealth. Trynis was already analyzing the fight even as she closed the distance between them. The assassin cross was more deadly in head on combat but she had subtlety on her side.

'I will not die here, Maiha. I will transcend this fight, the Lord of Death and your master. When the dust settles from Crimson Twilight, I will be the one to shape the world.'


	73. Moving Darkness

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 48: Moving Darkness

"You wouldn't mind holding still while I cut you up, would you? I really just want your heart and slicing up such a face just won't do." Maiha's soft, purring voice seemed to flow all over the place before reaching Trynis's ears. The assassin cross's knives glinted in the dark, catching stray beams of moonlight on their edges. To a lesser rogue, Maiha Il-Xalascent's knives would look like a pair of silvery lights flitting randomly about at high speeds. Trynis did see a pattern though. The lights circled her as if they were individual predators moving on their own instead of a pair of weapons attached to a single assassin. They would dart forward menacingly only to flit back. Grimtooth remained steady in Trynis's hand. Its black edge reflected no light at all and its lack of motion told of the stalker's scornful disdain for her opponent's antics.

"You bore me, Maiha Il-Xalascent. With a blade as dull as you, The Dark Lord may as well start pounding people from behind with a sack of meat." Trynis returned. She ignored one strike, correctly predicting it to be a feint, and then deflected the second just behind it. She sidestepped slightly to the right, adjusting her position as Maiha jumped back and continued circling her. Trynis kept the assassin cross in sight while scanning her surroundings out of the corner of her eye. She was standing on particularly spacious, flat rooftop. Tracing her movement from Trenzein Zaisen's house and plotting it on a mental image of the map of Prontera she studied long ago, Trynis knew that she was on the rooftop of the First Pronteran Bank; a tall building mercifully spared from the Judgments due to its position away from the residential areas that the raydric army favored. The rooftop was out of sight for anyone on the ground and the nearest rooftop was, at least, a story lower than it. If Maiha wanted to murder her without being seen, this would be the best spot.

"Oh, that hurt me so badly, Trynis Eviskrae. Is that how you plan to kill me? Verbally abuse me to death?" Maiha laughed as she kept just an inch from Trynis's striking distance. She stared at the stalker, madness and cunning mixing in her eyes while she searched for any weakness in Trynis's defense. The stalker seemed completely relaxed; her posture confident. Trynis matched her stare with an expressionless gaze, though anyone would be able to catch the glimpses of scorn underneath that look.

"Kill you?" Trynis answered. "You're clearly mistaken. You attacked me, not the other way around. Killing you would be a waste. I have better things to devote my energy towards." Several opportunities to strike came to Trynis's vision while her barely visible opponent circled her from the shadows. All of them showed imperfections. Maiha would easily be able to turn the lethal strikes made from them into painful, nonlethal wounds with a little luck and resiliency. Careful planning already granted Trynis some useful information regarding the crazed assassin cross. Information that Makaelthos would have gladly shared with Maiha's two half-siblings if the fools only brought him into their problems or if he respected them less enough to meddle without invitation. Maiha's sadism and masochism granted her a tremendous edge in battle. Everytime she inflicted or was afflicted by pain, she moved faster and struck harder. As fights grew prolonged, Maiha would keep getting stronger and faster, striking so many cruel blows until the odds caught up with her victim. The assassin cross walked a fine line that made her so deadly. She balanced savoring the pain of combat and bleeding to death, always waiting until she was beaten to an inch of her life and then whittling away at that inch for as long as she could before overwhelming her opponent. With that information in mind, Trynis refused to strike, despite the hundreds of openings showing up in Maiha's defense. The assassin cross's vulnerability was deceptive. She was quick yet easy to hit. However, she always came out of any attack just a little bit more wounded, and a little faster and stronger for it. She taunted her foes to atack and then let them vent their anger. To do so would be to fall to her trap. Trynis knew better. Killing Maiha required a single perfect blow, preferably a painless one to deny her of any pleasure she might draw from her last moments. This was why neither of the assassin cross's half-siblings had been able to kill her. The sniper was normally calm and focused but Maiha had found the chink in her emotional armor and twisted knives of guilt into it as cruelly and as often as possible. The master smith was a hot head in general who swung his axe with none of the finesse his craftsmanship showed.

"Are you afraid of striking, Trynis Eviskrae?" Maiha taunted. "Is the infamous guild mistress of NightKnife afraid of me?" Maiha's tone was still taunting but there was venom around its edges. The lack of familiar pain in this encounter was an unpleasant sensation to her.

"The guild mistress has better things to do than playing with you, Maiha." Trynis answered. Despite sensing some results from her patience, the stalker didn't smile yet. A knife flickered from her left but she ignored it. Instead, she raised Grimtooth to her right in time to catch a second attack on the flat of its blade and turn it away.

"Better?" Maiha continued. "Oh, that's right. Your all-consuming, ever-so-important task; chasing after that man-in-a-can, Makaelthos Solcry. I can see why you're so obsessed with him, he's just as boring as you."

"How amusing, you've actually made an attempt to provoke me. With a bit of research at that. To make a crazed and spontaneous assassin cross sit down and do her homework, I'd venture to say that you're afraid of me." Trynis returned. There was silence after that exchange followed by the ceasing of the knives from circling her. Trynis suddenly slid backward, a well practiced move she had learned since her days as a thief, she moved several feet and stopped at the very edge of the rooftop. The assassin cross's right hand blade had just swiped at her viciously. Liquid splashed unto the rooftop they were fighting on. Where the liquid splashed, the stone smoked and sizzled. Trynis took a moment to look around her. Even in the pale moonlight she could see the blackened patches where the poison landed. She had been carefully avoiding the splashes of poison that followed up each attack of Maiha's. Even feints forced the stalker to twist her body about once in a while to avoid the liquid. Maiha spoke again, her voice still soft but harshly hissing, like a disturbed sidewinder.

"Afraid? Me? And what could you possibly do to make me afraid of you? I don't fear you, Trynis Eviskrae, I despise you. Abraxil talks of you as if you're someone to be afraid of. Because you go through all this posturing, he thinks you're someone special. You're nothing special. How many of your precious assassins have I feasted on, hm? If I wanted to, I could slaughter your precious little club while you cowered in a corner somewhere. Then I'd find you. Once I do, I would slice you open so carefully..." Maiha's face twisted in anticipation. "...and look for a heart if I can find any. And I'll do it while your Makaelthos watches so I can watch him not help you."

Trynis answered by raising Grimtooth in front of her, gesturing at Maiha to keep attacking. "Even madness wouldn't excuse the stupidity of you attacking Makaelthos, Maiha Il-Xalascent. He doesn't have the raging strength of Kreizen Xalascent or that armored slut he has by his side. Hey may not have the sheer brain capacity of Trenzein Zaisen or the quickness and accuracy of your younger, half-sister." A slight smile curved Trynis's lips. "He certainly doesn't have the holy power, or even the virtue of Silmeia Cafilence. What Makaelthos does have, Maiha, is an understanding of the economics of killing. Among all of them, only he knows that that it doesn't really take that much strength, intelligence, quickness or virtue to deal with fools like you."

In response, Maiha sneered again and lunged again. "Isn't she just full of praise for her man!" She spat. "It's too bad he's done with you! Poor little girl pining for her lost love!"

Trynis shook her head and calmly deflected two simultaneous attacks with Grimtooth. Then she sidestepped around the roof's edge, carefully positioning her back away from a two story drop. "You see yourself in me, Maiha." She answered.

Both daggers came down on Trynis so fast that she didn't even feel the draft from the weapons' passage. She jumped back but she still felt something bite into the flesh just above her waist. There was a terrible burning sensation on the wound, no doubt the assassin cross's poison. The effect wasn't that painful, however. Trynis glanced down. She had felt only the tips of the daggers scratch her but something else had cut deeply into her flesh. Something unseen but just as sharp as Maiha's tainted blades. It took only a fraction of a second for the right word to reach Trynis's mouth "Soul Destroyer, correct? An interesting move. It seems that you are more than just psychotic babble and foolish smiles, Maiha Il-Xalascent."

A moment of laughter came to the assassin cross. "Yes, yes. Feel pleased with yourself for giving the move a name, "Mistress" Trynis. So blood does flow in your veins after all!"

Trynis answered with a smile and a slight tilt of her head. She looked pointedly at Maiha's abdomen. The assassin cross followed her stare and discovered a bleeding stab wound, just a little towards the back of her right side, just below her ribs. Maiha stared at Trynis as if the stalker had just commited a heinous crime. "It doesn't hurt!" She said, the words coming out in a vicious hiss.

"Of course it doesn't." Trynis responded. "I'm something of a poisoner myself, Maiha, unlike your crude, handmade, toxic soups, mine are highly refined compounds turned out only by the finest of my guild's alchemists. Despite our differences though, I think you'll find this brand familiar. After all, it's based on the same sidewinder poison you previously used on your half-sister. Nevertheless, I must say you impress me, Maiha. I meant for that backstab to be lethal. Congratulations."

Maiha pressed a hand over the wound and then stared at the blood in disgust. "How dare you use a numbing poison on me? Filthy wench!" The assassin cross's rage quickly subsided and her mouth twisted from a snarl to a maniacal grin. "Very well, don't hurt me. I'll just double your hurt to make this fight worthwhile!"

Trynis shook her head again, not bothering to hide the disdain in her tone. "A doubling of nothing will remain nothing." The stalker suddenly produced a needle, connected to a vial of greenish liquid. She plunged the needle near her wound and pressed on the base, injecting the substance into her body. "Those assassins you killed, disloyal fools about to join a nobody in Payon, did not die uselessly, Maiha, nor did I send for their hearltess bodies so I could give them an "honorable burial". They carried your recipe in their corpses and it didn't take much for my guild alchemists to find a swift-acting antidote. You see, this battle will be short and completely painless. The type of battles that Makaelthos and I enjoy." The stalker suddenly paused and raised a finger. For a brief moment, a pale, white light circled that finger. Trynis pressed it against her wounds, bathing the injuries in the same light. When the light faded, the wound was gone.

"My, my, so much preparation. How flattering. If you keep healing yourself, Trynis, then I'll just keep cutting you up. I'm a vial packer myself." Maiha answered. True enough, the assassin cross pulled out a vial of her own. This one contained a dark, reddish liquid. In an instant, Maiha removed the stopper and swallowed the contents, her grin widening as she threw the vial away. "You better hope you have a cartload of that stuff, stalker!"

Trynis's eyes narrowed in concentration as the assassin cross simply vanished from her sight. It wasn't stealth, Maiha had simply moved so fast that the stalker's eyes failed to keep up. It took no deduction to figure out that the assassin cross's improved speed came from the liquid she just took. On instinct she ducked; feeling something dangerous behind her. Sure enough, something whistled past where her neck was a few moments ago. She tumbled forward, raising Grimtooth even while she was still getting to one knee. The clash of metal rang across the rooftop and she felt the assassin cross hop back a few paces and then charge again. "The improvement is welcome, Maiha, it was getting harder for me to keep from yawning. Pray, don't cry when you realize that I've prepared for this situation as well." Trynis then slid back into a shadowy corner of the roof and promptly vanished.

Maiha stopped moving and looked around. It seemed as if she was completely alone on the rooftop now. "So, in the end, your final plan is to run away. Should I be surprised, Trynis Eviskrae?"

"Don't be foolish. I'm still here." This time, it was Trynis's voice that seemed to flow from everywhere. "Your drug has some rather unpleasant side-effects, Maiha. That much I've already looked up. Once they start taking effect, it will be far too easy to do be rid of you."

"So you'll run and hide until I slow down enough for you? That doesn't surprise me one bit! I'll play your little hide-and-seek, Trynis. The results should be wonderful once I find you!"

"You wouldn't be able to tell, Maiha, you'll be dead by then." Trynis didn't flit about in the shadows. She was content to walk slowly, circling the assassin cross and waiting for the next worthwhile opportunity. Her first attack, despite her calculations, had failed.If she hadn't applied a dose of poison on Grimtooth at that time, she would have only made the situation a lot worse. Unlike Maiha' perpetually dripping blades, Trynis had to apply a fresh dose of poison on Grimtooth after each decisive strike. She only had a few chances left before she was forced to actually inflict pain on this psychotic woman. The assassin cross was glancing about, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Trynis wasn't worried, however. The level of stealth she possessed was far above the assassin cross's. Even a squad of wizards with their sight spells activated wouldn't be able to find her.

**"This has lasted long enough, Guildmistress Trynis Eviskrae. Sheath Grimtooth for now, there is no more need to impress how dangerous it is on me."**

Even though she was surrounded by darkness as it was, Trynis felt the atmosphere grow heavier. It seemed ridiculous but it seemed to get darker as well, as is she was slowly descending a stairway to a buried tomb. This was no simple absence of light. The fresh darkness seemed to stifle her like a heavy, damp blanket. The voice was chilling and smooth, like liquid ice entering her ear and making its way to her heart, crushing the organ like a hand. Nonetheless, Trynis kept her composure, she had dealt with this before. In fact, her earlier encounter with the Dark Lord was a lot more menacing. The Dark Lord was in Prontera, but not wholly so. The stalker could understand why. It was to confirm it that was the reason she had bothered to engage Maiha even though eluding the assassin cross would be so easy.

"It's about time you showed up. Your toy was becoming boring."

The blackness around them seemed to grow even heavier, matching the Dark Lord's mood. **"Yet again you are surprising, Mistress Trynis. You are The Lord of Death's follower yet this will be twice you've consulted me. You could come to Glastheim, you know, instead of using all these parlor tricks to catch my attention."**

"I am no one's follower, Dark Lord, I deal with mortals and immortals of my choosing, making exchanges as I see fit. I have not sworn service to the Lord of Death, I have merely agreed to perform a few tasks for him for a certain price."

The darkness lifted a bit, enough for Trynis to see that Maiha was standing in front of her, a pout on the assassin cross's face. "I don't see why you have to deal with her, Abraxil. She'll just make you run around in circles like she does the Lord of Death!"

**"Hush, Maiha. I am the Dark Lord and I have been playing her game for more years than either of you have drawn breath in your lifetimes." **The voice sounded tolerant to Trynis, almost a little affectionate. As if the Dark Lord was talking to a favorite pet. **"You offer your bargains now, Trynis Eviskrae. What do you want this time and why should I give it? With Master Raven's shield gone, I can enter and leave Prontera as I please. Between my spells and Maiha's knives, I can bring death to anyone I please. Of what use would NightKnife be to me?"**

Trynis allowed herself to smile. She was bargaining again. She had done this so many times before. "You're bluffing. Already, you show me that your access to Prontera isn't as full as you say it is. That's why I'm only bargaining with talking darkness instead of your physical form. I know why as well. Your old enemy, Osiris, has not been idle. He's been on the move ever since Silmeia Cafilence gained the power of a high priestess."

The presence increased and Trynis felt it constricting her, as if her heart had to fight just for the next beat. **"True, Osiris has always been the bane of my plans. We've been enemies since the days of Glastheim and up to now he fights me, even though his body is nothing more than a bandage bag of rot. There is no need to relay this information to me, Trynis Eviskrae, I already know that Osiris has begun to work with the new high priestess to block me out of Prontera. She has already laid out the foundations of a similar spell Isis used to protect Morroc from me, using only the time between after her trial and before their raid. As you can see that alone is partly effective. No doubt, that fool sees his dead wife in the human shell of my Sangius Magnus Exorcismus."**

Trynis crossed her arms. Her tone was challenging when she spoke. "And how do you plan to stop them, Dark Lord? You cannot move so freely now. Your assassin cross will have to be your instrument but Osiris has dealt death to so many of her profession as I've read."

For a moment, it seemed as if the darkness was going to violently strangle Trynis on the spot, but still, the Dark Lord's voice remained calm. **"And a stalker will fare no better. Osiris maybe as unsubtle and forceful as a meteor strike but he can be wily if he chooses. In his time, even a brainless demon knew enough to fear him."**

"But he died in the end, didn't he? Mighty Osiris died of his injuries after turning away the great demon horde his own brother sent against Morroc. Osiris can be killed and I know how it can be done. Silmeia Cafilence alone cannot protect humanity from your influence. With Osiris gone, your influence will be rampant."

There was a quiver of pleasure in the voice, if an unliving monster could ever feel pleasure. Trynis took it as a sign that her proposition was accepted. **"Such generosity but certainly that is not the case. What would you want in return, Mistress Trynis? What will you have in exchange for bringing about Osiris's second death?**

Trynis's smile widened. She had put her foot past the door now. There was no way to go but further in.

"I want..."

**  
**


	74. Ixyll's Order

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 49: Ixyll's Order

The road from Prontera to Izlude usually meant a long, leisurely journey across the grass-covered fields that stretched between the capital and its "satellite city". The lands of Prontera were mostly grassy plains, bordered by the forests of Payon, Geffen and Al de baran to the southeast, west and north respectively and the Sograt desert directly south and southwest. Before the sudden events of the past few months, these fields thrived with porings and other wildlife. Flocks of pecopeco roamed the Sograt desert nearby while bipedal insect-creatures the pronterans called "rockers" would wander about, livening the air with their strangely musical calls. The fields would also be dotted by small companies of young swordsmen and women being drilled by their knight instructors. Even younger trainees, novices on their way to swordsmanship would be wandering nearby, swinging their dulled practices swords while wearing their carefully adjusted, weighed suits to accustom them to the rigorous life of their chosen profession.

That was before the orcish siege cleared the fields. During that time, the grass was flattened and torn from the ground by the trampling feet of the milling orcs and the pronteran soldiers who fought them. Magic scorched the ground with flame and lightning and pounded it mercilessly with hails of conjured ice. Blood soaked through the soil until the verdant fields became barren, blackened earth, littered with broken equipment and unclaimed, unburied bodies. Then the armies of the Lord of Death came. The unfeeling raydrics stomped out the fleeting remains of life in Prontera's surrounding territory. They leveled nearby trees for lumber to be used in the construction of the fortress the Lord of Death wished to establish in the abandoned city of Izlude before moving on to getting lumber from borders of Prontera. Even the swampy areas as far as Comodo were not spared. Prontera could now empathize with Morroc, with its surrounding territory becoming as similar to the harsh and forbidding Sograt desert. The pecopeco moved farther south, away from the constant fighting. The rockers retreated to the western forests of Geffen. The porings who remained to scavenge on what remained of Prontera's lands became diseased from consuming the rot and ash until they matched the landscape, their once healthy pink hues turning a dull gray.

Ixyll saw nothing new in the ruined landscape of Prontera. He had ridden across wastelands all his life. Ruin followed the Lord of Death and the armies of Glastheim with equal tenacity. Wherever the abysmal knights went, trees fell, water dried and the earth ruptured. He sometimes thought that the land itself resented him and his fellow knights. Whenever he did, he was also reminded of how little it mattered and how ridiculous it was to assign feelings to a mass of earth that the land ever was. He did not need the land for anything other than footing. Like any abysmal knight who remained in the Lord of Death's service, he derived sustenance from the fear and despair he caused. There was still plenty of that emanating from the surrounded capital. Mortals feared death and despaired over its inevitability. The Lord of Death and its minions fed on those emotions like parasites. While he fed on them, those feelings were completely alien to Ixyll. Why be frightened of what was sure to happen? Fear was a flaw in mortals that Mei'then, and later his son, Abraxil, tried to correct in the abysmal knights. Ixyll believed that his creator had succeeded. He held no fear of anything. He did not fear the might of his much stronger father or the former-captain's allies. He stood his ground when the paladin's mere voice cowed most of the raydrics around him. He struck without hesitation at Aelumina's back the moment the opportunity presented itself. Even now, he rode towards the Lord of Death's fortress. He felt neither for the consequences of his actions nor regret over them.

Flanking Ixyll as he made what was likely the ride to his execution were two fellow abysmal knights; Dervos and Selinas. He knew that either of the two would be more than willing kill him in the Lord of Death's name. Their reasons were somewhat ironic. Selinas harbored no personal loyalty to Aelumina even though they were related by blood. The wings of shadow even scorned her leadership ability and, yet, wanted to kill Ixyll anyway. Aelumina was his sister after all and Ixyll's actions had caused such disarray in the raydric army's first line. It was Dervos, who had no tie with Aelumina, who wanted to kill Ixyll out of personal loyalty. With Dornacath and Cafranel dead, the only abysmal knight who had nothing to say about the matter was Phaernal. The hateful web was too busy with his own schemes for his rise to the captaincy. Ixyll shook his head over the matter. Hubris like Phaernal's and Aelumina's had no place among the abysmal knights. Both of them were better of killed. The troop had seen two captains fail already and it will see a third should Phaernal claim the position. They were doomed to fail for harboring such distracting human thoughts and feelings. Aelumina and Phaernal were too proud while Agranias was distracted by things like mercy and compassion. Even in their last encounter, the former-captain was talking of redemption and was actually fighting alongside the high priestess whose sister he had killed. Ixyll almost shuddered at the unnaturalness of the scene. The high priestess had given her word that she would explain how she could stand with her sister's killer but the entire concept of it defied explanation. The world followed simple concepts of cause and effect, actions and reactions, laws and punishments. Mercy and compassion were factors of chaos that disrupted these simple principles. They disassociated an action from its consequence, preventing anyone from acting logically. These things would bring about nothing but the destruction of all ordered things. That was something Ixyll would not allow. That was why he refused his father during their last encounter. He had fulfilled his action, an action he had planned ever since he joined the abysmal knights, knowing what the consequences could be. It was only natural that the punishment he received from the Lord of Death took place. This was part of the action he took and the very reason why he succeeded would be the same reason why this had to happen.

"_**Thou art here, Ixyll. Come to my hall where I shall judge thee."**_ The metallic, rasping voice of the Lord of Death resounded within Ixyll's mind. It sounded like the blade of an executioner's axe being sharpened on a whetstone.

'At once, my lord." Ixyll quietly replied. He led his horse through the mixture of dull grays, browns and blacks that made up the road to Izlude. Lining the ruined landscape were column after column of raydrics. The closest to the frontline were the raydric swordsmen, the most common of the Lord of Death's army and the most familiar raydrics to the people of Prontera. They were nothing more than suits of unmarked armor wielding plain, mass-produced, two-handed swords. Some distance behind them were the raydric archers, another common version of raydric. These were suits of lighter armor. They carried composite bows and quivers of serrated, iron-tipped arrows. The abysmal knights considered these troops expendable. Dornacath even wasted several squads of them without affecting the army. So far these were the only raydrics the pronterans knew. Good distances behind them were squads of the more fearsome khalitzburgs; enormous constructs of bone, wearing ancient plate and carrying a pair of rusted, jagged swords. Only a few squads of khalitzburgs were used so far. They had a telltale effect on the pronteran defenders. Soldiers feared the distinct clanking of bone rattling within armor and the dragging whine of swords being scraped on the ground. A khalitzburg's strike could cut through plate armor, severing bodies with ease despite the poor condition of their large weapons. It took several defenders, often with the assistance of priests who used the positive energy in their healing spells to blast their undead forms to bring them down.

As Ixyll neared the fortress in Izlude, these constructs were replaced with the true soldiers of the raydric army. Raydric knights were hollowed suits of fine plate armor, each one engraved by a glastheimian blacksmith and kept in much better condition than a raydric swordsman's. They sat atop the hollow barding of their long dead horses and were armed with swords and lances. They formed lines of cavalry and their weapons, also carefully crafted and maintained, would prove devastating on anyone caught in their path. Behind them were the raydric hunters complete with winged, mechanical creatures that housed the spirits of their falcons. They carried gakkungs instead of the composite bows of the weaker raydric archers. There were even raydric wizards, empty robes wielding the staves they used as magical focuses. They had yet to see combat but Ixyll knew that after the debacle over the judgments, they would soon. He also noted the presence of the still-human agents of NightKnife. It was through these people that the presence of the stronger raydrics was still unknown to most of the citizens of Prontera. They served as counterintelligence, eliminating any spy that Prontera or the surrounding cities sent. Within Izlude itself, however, there were no mortals. The fortress's grounds were patrolled by The Boneguard, a group of the strongest among the khalitzburgs. Back during the final days of Glastheim when Abraxil Sovivor proposed a temporary alliance with the Lord of Death, he gifted the silver-armored immortal with control over the khalitzburgs as part of their agreement. Before that, the khalitzburgs served as ever-obedient servants of the clergy. Formed by grinding the bones of hundreds of corpses, mixing the results with various alchemical substances and then molding them into a skeletal frame, khalitzburgs were machines constructed from the dead and powered by negative energy. Though never once alive, they radiated undeath. Boneguards were the elite of the khalitzburgs and were used to guard the innermost sanctums of the glastheimian church. They stood over sixteen feet in height, towering even over the typically twelve-foot tall, regular khalitzburgs. They wore elaborate, spiked, plate armor and had four arms, each equipped with a saw-toothed, razor-sharp sword. Finally, standing guard directly in front of the entrance to the Lord of Death's fortress was the strongest of the Boneguard. The glastheimian clergy called it the infernal boneguard and the Lord of Death kept the name. Truly a monster among the abominations of Glastheim, the infernal boneguard resembled its regular counterparts but its skeletal frame was tinged with red and radiated scorching heat. Its red-glowing skull was topped by It was made from the ground up bones of captured demons and magically enhanced by the strongest rituals known to the clergy. Unlike the other boneguards, the infernal boneguard's four arms did not end with skeletal hands. Instead, at the tip of each arm was a long, scythe-like edge that cut and scorched even the strongest armor.

Ixyll paused for a while as he stared at the infernal boneguard. He was suddenly reminded of an incident involving the Lord of Death's elite squad of khalitzburgs. Before the sleep had come over the immortals thousands of years ago, the Lord of Death took precautions in hiding the the boneguards so that the mortals did not discover them and thus develop measures of combating the constructs beforehand. The boneguards were kept within the lowest recesses of Glastheim, past even the ruins of the old laboratories hidden by the glastheimian church. For more than a thousand years, no one ever found them. During the last few decades, however, someone did risk the very bowels of the glastheimian church. A party of abraxilites, members of the cult that followed Abraxil Sovivor's footsteps, braved the lowest levels to seek the notes of the last grand high priest of Glastheim. They were rewarded with some discarded notes by the grand high priest and by an attack from a boneguard. The Lord of Death learned of this from the boneguard once it awoke and had tasked the abysmal knights with following through what had happened after that. It had to be made sure that the survivors had not spread the word of the boneguard. As the assigned knight, Ixyll had tracked the path of these cultists from Glastheim. Apparently, the lone construct slaughtered the party of priests save for the lead cultist and his daughter, a young acolyte who had gone along without knowing what her father truly was. The girl lost an arm and an eye to the boneguard before her father dragged her out of Glastheim. When Ixyll went among the abraxilites to discover what the two had done, he discovered that the father, emulating Abraxil Sovivor himself, used the notes he had discovered to make his daughter whole again. The result of that ritual remained mere whispered rumors even among Abraxil Sovivor's followers. The father was long dead and the daughter had escaped the cult, only to take her place as a priestess within the pronteran church's inquisitors. Perhaps it was in retaliation for the horror inflicted on her. Some called it evil, Ixyll thought otherwise.

'Illogical.' Ixyll thought. 'It was only natural that he attempt to restore her using all the methods available to him. A one-armed acolyte takes twice as long to complete the gestures for a spell, and the loss of an eye impairs depth perception. The girl failed to appreciate that what should have been permanent disability was averted because someone did what could be done.' It was the same all throughout among the mortals. They disrupted the natural sequence of actions with their distracting emotions and ungrounded decisions. Ixyll moved on. To consider that these mortals stood a chance against their inevitable extinction was disruptive enough. He moved on past the infernal boneguard and into the Lord of Death's fortress.

The inside of the fortress was as colorless and forbidding as the outside. Everywhere Ixyll looked, he was faced with the same pitiless gray walls. The ceiling was high enough to accomodate the enormous Lord of Death even while mounted. There were only a few small openings high up on the walls to serve as windows. None of the Lord of Death's servants minded the stifling heat inside the fortress or the lack of ventilation. Only abysmal knights needed to breathe and they did not stay inside the structure. The only sounds inside the long, empty hallway were the brisk clanking noises of their boots moving across the stone floor. Finally, Ixyll was inside the Lord of Death's audience hall. The immortal dominated the center of the wide chamber, seated on a plain stone seat that was perfectly sized for it. The Lord of Death was so still that it almost seemed part of the room. Flanking the Lord of Death were four raydrics, far stronger than any of those in the army. These raydrics were animated by the souls of those knights who were directly below Lord Knight Salendriel. In life they were the lord knight's lieutenants, the closest there could be to a lord knight. After Glastheim's fall, they became the mightiest of the raydrics. They had long since lost their names. Now they were simply known among the abysmal knights as raydric champions. They would remain here in this fortress until the Lord of Death deemed it necessary to charge personally into battle.

Nonetheless, even the presence of the hollow remains of these mighty warriors did not detract from the Lord of Death's imposing figure. It had not been idle during the siege. It had absorbed the turtle general before the reptilian immortal could be killed by mere adventurers. It also descended the sewers of Culvert to kill the Golden Thief Bug. With the essences of two immortals, it was more powerful than before. Its silvery white armor gleamed even in the dim light of the audience chamber. Its helm enveloped the seemingly lifeless skull that served as its head like a steel cage. The Lord of Death was a giant, well over twenty feet tall. It dwarfed any abysmal knight and even Baphomet. Riding atop its white, flaming steed, it was easily the largest thing in the battlefield. The horse was nowhere in sigh. Ixyll believed that it was more a manifestation of the Lord of Death's power than a sentient being. In front of the immortal was an enormous blade, two-handed even for its standards. It was unsheathed and thrust into the stone floor. The Lord of Death rested its gauntlets on the hilt. The weapon was straight-edged and undecorated. It looked like it was forged from a single piece of metal and it gleamed like a polished mirror.

_**"Kneel, Ixyll. Remove thy helm and avert thy gaze. Selinas and Dervos, get thee back."**_ The Lord of Death spoke as it rose to its feet.

"At once, my Lord." Ixyll replied without emotion. He heard the two abysmal knights behind him step back. He removed his helm, a move he never did for over two thousand years but had done so twice in a day. Then he knelt on one knee, bowing his head so that his long, black hair, similar to his father's, flowed forward, baring his neck to the Lord of Death. He kept his gaze calmly on the floor, not so much as flinching when he heard the sliding of steel against stone as the sword was pulled from the floor. He did not even close his eyes. There was no reason to.

_**"Once more, my abysmal knight troop is leaderless." **_The Lord of Death began._ **"Both Agranias and Aelumina have failed me and their ineptitude has cost the troop Dornacath and Cafranel. Even Salendriel, strongest of my servants, has found a way to thwart my will and lose his life to his own daughter. All around me, worthless, ulterior motives abound. Guilt, hubris, love, vengeance, pointless distractions that they are. Harbingers of failure and destroyers of discipline. Even thou, Ixyll, held a purpose other than what I gave thee. Yet thou has purged thyself of that one distraction. This is my will, Ixyll. You will rise as new captain of my Abysmal Knight Troop. Lead my army of bone, steel and death past Prontera's wretched gate. Break the spirits of these mortals so that they may bend to me. This is my judgment. Now go."**_

The silver sword rested on Ixyll's shoulder, a sign of appointment. Ixyll rose and bowed, his face still despite the sudden promotion. "I will do as you will, my lord, I will go at once." He answered. With that, he turned around and left for his new post. As captain of the abysmal knights and commander of the entire army, his duties were manifold and urgent. There was no time to waste. Selinas and Dervos remained where they were. They were both kneeling as well.

**_"Speak Selinas, thou quiver as a newborn would."_** The Lord of Death suddenly addressed the younger of the two. Selinas could barely contain himself when he answered.

"With utter respect, my lord!" He began. "Has Ixyll not betrayed you? Did he not cause such a disarray in the front lines and cause two abysmal knights to die? I do not understand why you rewa-"

**_"I am the Lord of Death, Selinas. Not once have I rewarded anyone. What I do, I do in calculation. Always towards my undeniable goal. Ixyll has nothing now, he has lost his sole purpose of vengeance. He has naught but desire to do my will._**_** He is captain if only because the rest of you have not attained his emptiness. He is captain if only because none of those remaining in the troop can be. Now leave, there will be no mistakes from now on."**_

Neither abysmal knight contested their lord's words. They rose, bowed and left for their duties.


	75. Champion Osiris

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 50: Champion Osiris

Only when the gates closed behind him did Agranias allow his grip on his dark sword to slacken slightly. Walking a few feet behind Silmeia, he started to think of what had just happened. The raid had been swift and successful, accomplishing all of Sir Makaelthos's objectives. The loss of their front line judgments will delay the raydric armies and, by the time they reposition their siege engines, their overall siege power would be reduced. As an unforseen addition, Aelumina's loss and Ixyll's betrayal will disrupt their command for further delay. This was how Agranias would have viewed it optimistically but he had his doubts. The Lord of Death will have its counter-attack and will have means to shorten the delay. The pronteran army can only gain so much time until attrition took its toll. He hoped that whatever Sir Makaelthos had arranged will be both imminent and sufficient. Weakened power or not, the walls of Prontera will not last forever. Those worries, however, were out of his hands. When the time comes to fight, he will do so. What was closer to his hands was his concern about the remaining abysmal knights. He remembered the placid look on the face of his "son", Ixyll, as "The Spike" stared at him and Silmeia, calmly explaining away his actions. "You are no one's son but Glastheim's" he had told him. Now, with the clamor of battle fading behind him, Agranias pondered on the sincerity of his words. He can easily imagine himself setting aside what possible bond he had with Ixyll to defend Prontera but a sliver of doubt nagged at his mind. What exactly did that mean? When he still served under the Knights of Heaven, the answer would be simple. Ixyll was the result of a project. An additional member of the troop nothing more. Right now, he no longer wanted, no longer could, look at it so simply. There was more to family than inherited traits or common parentages. Even now he can barely understand it but he did know that there was something there. It was in the difference between Ixyll killing Aelumina for the loss of his mother and Silmeia's own cry for vengeance when she lost her sister. Agranias looked around him often once a battle was over. He was tired of assessing conditions of the field or the number of casualties. That was Glastheim's way, Ixyll's way. Instead he observed people. From afar he watched members of soldier's family welcome him back in relief or mourn over him while his fellows carried him away. He observed the people closer to him, or rather, closer to Silmeia, taking notice of how the two Xalascents related with each other. Kreizen's careful balancing of concern, authority and affection mingling with Seihanine's respect and understanding. The sniper just wasn't the type to return affection so easily. Not even her own brother's. Agranias wondered if he could create such a bond. Of course, it was impossible with Ixyll. Seihanine Xalascent called him "The Dark Lord's creature" and Agranias could somehow agree. Ixyll was alien, even among the abysmal knights, who were born of Meil'then's rituals, not Abraxil's. He just couldn't see his "son" suddenly shifting to Prontera's side, or even questioning the purposes of by which he raised his spear.

'Does that make me an ingrate? A hypocrite? Was I not also an abysmal knight who fought and killed without knowing why? Yet Silmeia...'

Agranias's thoughts easily shifted to the High Priestess. Silmeia had given him a chance and it seemed only right that he show the same to other abysmal knights."The Dark Lord's man", she insisted on calling Ixyll. Even as she stood facing the knight who stabbed his own captain without so much as changing expressions, she had believed that he could change. Agranias wanted to believe that too but, somehow, he couldn't help but see some point in Seihanine's words. Perhaps, Ixyll was even worse than the other abysmal knights, being Abraxil Sovivor's creation. He was also more inclined to Sir Makaelthos's methods, who focused only on what had to be done. The abysmal knights were not beyond hope, true, but unless they took the first step they had to be treated as enemies. Silmeia's forgiveness was what allowed him a place in Prontera but it was he who also made the choice. Silmeia had not found him at the head of the abysmal knights, ordering another slaughter in the Lord of Death's name. She had found him wounded in a forest, having already broken ties with the immortal. Ixyll, on the other hand, remained unrepentant. Even after killing, Aelumina, Ixyll remained steadfastly loyal to the Lord of Death, even if he knew he might be killed. There was a deadened expression in Ixyll's eyes. Agranias doubted it was apathy. To him it looked like the stare of a dogged persistence. His son knew there was a choice offered but he willfuly turned it down.

'Does it even matter? Having killed his own captain, Ixyll should be dead by now. He said so himself."

Agranias pushed the matter aside. Perhaps he had spent too long being a mindless killer like Ixyll. Faced with choices on who to kill and why, he was at a loss. Should he just ask High Priestess Silmeia? She would surely know but she had her own problems and she had done so much for him already. He looked around. After battles, he had no home in Prontera to go back to, nor family to await his return.

"Is there something troubling you, Agranias?" Silmeia suddenly asked.

Agranias looked up to find that she had stopped and looked back, a look of concern on her face. He silently berated himself. He was supposed to be supporting the high priestess, not adding to her problems! "It is nothing, Silmeia, I will be alright." He answered.

"You know you can't convince me that you're fine if your voice sounds heavy like that." Silmeia pressed on.

Agranias hesitated. He had discovered since his stay in Prontera how he hated lying. Especially to the high priestess whom he had done so far too many times. He didn't want to lie again but the truth was a heavy choice. The weight of it, that and the knowledge that he kept certain realizations that Lord Knight Eliarainne Sialsanderin had talked to him about from her, showed when he spoke. Perhaps it would be best to ask her when it came to such matters.

"Silmeia, I-" Agranias started the question but he stopped when a familiar figure, wrapped in a heavy cloak stood behind the high priestess. Agranias was unsure for a moment if he should tighten or loosen his grip on his sword some more. It was the immortal mummy, Osiris, or, as he was known in Prontera, Monk Seiros.

"You've taken plenty of time in getting back, high priestess. I trust that you did not forget that you have other important matters to attend to." Osiris kept his tone soft, an ominous rumbling from the depths of his hood. Agranias instinctively moved forward, putting a foot in front of Silmeia as she turned to face the mummy. Silmeia was not daunted by Osiris, though. She put a hand on Agranias's shoulder and stepped forward.

"I did not forget, Seiros. I am ready to resume working on that ward." She answered. When Silmeia went ahead, Osiris stepped aside to let her through. Agranias knew what they were talking about. As early as the very day Silmeia's trial ended, Osiris had approached her and told her about a ward that High Priestess Isis once used to shield Morroc from Abraxil Sovivor. Having participated in the rituals required to erect the ward, Osiris was familiar with all the procedures. Walls and soldiers can keep Prontera safe from the Lord of Death's physical attack but not from The Dark Lord's magic. To prevent their enemy from simply teleporting in whenever he pleased, the ward had to be built in Prontera. Since then, every moment of Silmeia's spare time was dedicated to the complicated ritual. Agranias had stood and watched while Silmeia began with Osiris's guidance. The foundation of the ward was a circle with twenty four symbols of power Isis had created. Of the twenty four, Silmeia had created twelve, four after each day of intense prayers and spellcasting. Agranias knew that the ritual took a lot out of the high priestess. The color visibly drained from her face by the time she reached the fourth symbol. He walked on to follow Silmeia but was stopped short when the mummy blocked his path.

"You are not needed in the ritual, Sir Agranias. Your presence will be better appreciated elsewhere." Osiris suddenly told him. The immortal had his arms folded in front of his chest. Though Osiris was a good deal shorter than Agranias, his tone and presence made him seem like a massive barrier between Agranias and Silmeia. Red light gleamed from the depths of his hood, challenging the abysmal knight to simply walk past and ignore him. The high priestess stopped and looked back when Osiris stared Agranias down. Agranias's reply was slow and measured. He did not want to challenge Osiris but he wasn't just going to back down either.

"What are you saying, Seiros?" He asked.

"What I'm saying, Fourth Knight Commander, is that the high priestess does not need your protection during the rituals. She stands at the heart of a barrier that can shield even a city from Abraxil. It is to my interest that she finish the spell so I will keep her safe from anything that the shield cannot protect her from. Your presence on the other hand serves as distraction to both me and her.

Silmeia stepped towards them, trying to diffuse the tension between the two. "Osiris, he won't be-!"

"Agranias can speak for himself, high priestess." Osiris interrupted. "He should as any person would that he relates not just to one person but to everyone around him. Where he is and what he does affects not just you but others who relate to him such as the knights under his command. Other people, those who have more need of him than you at the moment, now exist." After saying that, Osiris lowered his voice so that only Agranias heard him. "Stop acting like an abysmal knight. Have you come to love her or have you just transferred your slavish allegiance from the Lord of Death to her? You have your humanity to reclaim and only a portion of it lies in your relationship with the high priestess. It's time you found the rest."

Agranias did not speak for a while. Silmeia looked on worriedly, afraid that the stubborness seemingly inherent in the two would lead to an outright fight. Finally, he replied. His answer seemed to roll off his tongue with a sigh. His answer was only for the immortal when spoke it."You are right, Champion Osiris, I do not fully understand your motives but there is reason in what you say. I do have my duties as Fourth Knight Commander to deal with and I can trust in Silmeia's ability to take care of herself."

The light within Osiris's hood dimmed into two points of red. He raised his voice slightly, in irritation perhaps."You are addressing the wrong being, Agranias. Champion Osiris is long dead, I am but an immortal ensuring that no rival of mine gains any advantage." With that, Osiris turned around and gestured for Silmeia to follow him.

Agranias nodded at Silmeia, silently asking her to be careful. After a few more moments of staring at her direction, Agranias headed for his own division. He wondered why Osiris would take an interest in his own troubles, his desire to experience what was denied of him because of Mei'then Sovivor, and then act like a selfish immortal. He shook it off. He was always going to be uncomfortable with Osiris's cryptic ways. He walked on, reminding himself to offer his division an apology for neglecting them.

While the main church had burned down to a blackened ruin when the Dark Lord attacked it, the structures beneath the building, a series of underground chambers and passages used for storage and, in the past, as a dungeon, survived. Earlier, with Osiris and Agranias's help, Silmeia had cleared out the largest chamber under the ruins. There she inscribed the base of the ward. The circle, etched using ink infused with holy power was over twenty feet across. It was made up of characters not seen since the early days of Morroc. They were glastheimian, composed of twisting lines that made them look like writhing spiders. Sometimes, when she wasn't focused when she looked at them, the letters seemed alive to Silmeia. Each character was roughly the size of a small shield. Silmeia had finished twelve so far, those already etched were arranged in the circle the same way the numbers were on a clock's face.

'This is taking too long.' Silmeia kept the thought to herself without so much as a sigh. She didn't want to do anything but work on the ward with Osiris keeping a close eye on her every move. She knew why she was taking days to complete what took her predecessor, High Priestess Isis, a full day to do. The moroccan empress was high priestess for a long time and had plenty of experience as well as knowledge gleaned from the Glastheimian Church. She was also assisted by her husband, Champion Osiris as well as over thirty of the empire's finest priests. If Silmeia could conduct such a high mass, she could speed the process up by a great amount. However, Osiris was the only one who knew how the ritual went and he had to direct her personally. He could not do so before thirty pronteran priests without revealing who he was and that was something Osiris did not want to happen. So, while Silmeia had told the High Cardinal and the council of her plans, she had to turn down the dozens of volunteers who wanted to assist her. With the shortage of priests, they would be better suited to go out and treat the wounded anyway. Lastly, Osiris himself explained that he was not the same champion who supported High Priestess Isis during the previous ritual. True, he could channel some power through Silmeia to aid her but he could not call forth vast amounts of holy energy like he used to. Nonetheless, Silmeia was thankful for Osiris's help. Without the immortal, she would have bungled through the entire process and Abraxil Sovivor would continue to run rampant in Prontera.

"The next part of the prayer shall go like this. Pay attention to the pronounciation, high priestess, a slip of the tongue may create a hole for Abraxil to worm through." Osiris instructed. He began to recite the required prayer. Silmeia had to concentrate. The entire ritual was in moroccan, a language she knew only a smattering of, unlike Makaelthos, who was a native speaker or Eliarainne, who picked up more of the language than her, if only to curse with variety. When she pronounced the words, Silmeia kept the flow of power from her to the symbol stable, at the same time she harmonized it with the power Osiris provided. It was surprising how easily Osiris took to the ritual despite his state and despite working with a less experienced High Priestess. Perhaps there was more of that great champion still there than Osiris was willing to admit. Sure there was still that incredible presence of power Osiris naturally exuded. There was always gravity in his words and an intensity in his actions. His eyes were clear signs of both. Within the mummy's sockets, there were only points of red light. They flared often, like tiny explosions that dimmed slowly. In truth, Silmeia could somehow tell that it took some effort on Osiris's part to dim those lights and keeping them from being too noticeable especially when he had to be Monk Seiros. And then, there was what he did for Eliarainne. Silmeia heard of it from her friend earlier. That was perhaps the strangest thing Osiris had done. Silmeia could easily imagine Osiris stating angrily that it would be a waste of his time to sit in a cave with an injured woman and tell her tales of her dead father.

"Your concentration is wavering, high priestess! Cease your spellcasting until you regain it!" Osiris's sharp reprimand sounded like a crack of thunder, resounding clearly within the large chamber.

Partly startled, Silmeia stopped and refocused on her prayers. Without looking up, she could feel the mummy's disapproving stare. A shadow of shame crept up on her, it was an honest mistake but the way Osiris said things seemed to make it heavier. Casting her thoughts aside for a while, she resumed the prayer, softly whispering the words first until her hands glowed a gentle white. The prayer's volume intensified as she reached the middle, with the light glowing brighter in response. When she spoke the final word, the glow flared into brilliance and faded into the symbol. Another portion of the ward was finished. The high priestess's shoulder's dropped as soon as she spoke the last word. Each symbol consumed a lot from her presonal store of power. While unscrupulous spellcasters such as Abraxil Sovivor simply tore power from unwilling victims, she relied only on her on well of strength, Osiris's voluntary aid and her tenuous yet powerful link to High Priestess Isis's spirit.

"Four symbols for today. You are getting used to the rigors of the process." Osiris said.

Silmeia looked up and at the immortal. It seemed like praise but Osiris said it as if they were mere fact. She looked at the ward again. Once the twenty four symbols were complete, she could actually begin. "I believe I can do one more." She mentioned as she walked towards the location of the next symbol. Some of the words and gestures came to mind already. It wasn't insinct that provided her such information. Some of Isis's power flowed through her and, along with them, so did some knowledge. Osiris filled in all the needed steps when the link grew vague and that happened often. Before she could reach the spot, however, a gasp escaped her lips as she nearly crashed into Osiris. The immortal now stood between her and the spot, eyes flaring bright.

"Four will do, high priestess. Get your rest." Osiris spoke steadily. It wasn't a suggestion. Again he sounded like an emperor to Silmeia. She did not immediately back down though.

"You were the one who said that the ward had to be placed quickly, Osiris." She replied. Forcing her will on an immortal who would not give way even to an army of demons would be futile. Instead, she thought it best to remind him of his own words.

"A fifth symbol for the day will be good." Osiris answered. "But four remains the best course. A fifth will drain you to exhaustion. The other priests will gain leverage in saying you need help and Sir Agranias will question me about your well being. You must never exhaust yourself to helplesness, high priestess. The incomplete ward will restrict Abraxil Sovivor's movement but it will do nothing about his mortal agents. He will have you dead with a strike and the ward will be lost."

Silmeia considered the mummy's words and nodded. Abraxil Sovivor would have probably found out that she was setting up a ward. She had to be even more careful now. She wasn't going to let the Dark Lord have his way like he did during his attack on the main church.

"Do not find yourself alone once you leave this chamber, High Priestess." Osiris warned her sternly before walking towards the passageway leading out.

Silmeia paused before following. "So why did you insist that Agranias should not stay during the ritual?" She called after the immortal. Osiris stopped in response but he did not turn around.

"Regardless of what I told him, that fool will be outside the church rounds waiting for you by the time you come out of the ruins. He knows how long it takes you to finish four symbols and he knows that I will not let you go beyond that. He will attend to his duties until you are finished." He replied.

"You haven't answered my question, Osiris."

Osiris was silent again. Puzzled, Silmeia did not move from her spot. She wanted to hear his answer but she felt that if she prodded more than she already has, it would provoke the immortal. Finally, he spoke. "You are not Isis."

"I know I'm not, nor do I claim to be. I know I resemble her because of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus but-"

"Do not take it as an attack, high priestess. It is for me to be always reminded that you are not. I told both you and Sir Agranias he was a distraction, did I not?"

"I-yes."

"You understand it in that I believe he will distract you. That is true. It is also true that he distracts me. I am but a cold corpse but I still retain echoes of a former life. In the past, few things tempted Osiris's wrath like a man staring at his wife with unabashed affection."

"I'm sorry." Silmeia surprised herself when she suddenly apologized. Why was she apologizing? For resembling Isis? For asking Osiris about personal matters? No. Perhaps she only felt sympathy for the once great emperor. That was when she remembered Isis's words.

_"Also…please tell my husband that a warm, peaceful place has been set in heaven for us. Tell him that I still wait for him there…"_

"Osiris, I've been meaning to tell you something. Something High Priestess Isis wanted to tell you. She said that a warm and peaceful place has been set aside for both of you and that she waits for you there."

"Isis..." Osiris spoke the name tenderly. For a while, he seemed far away. Silmeia couldn't continue. Osiris turned around and stared at her direction, but he seemed to look right through her, red lights bright, seeing things that she couldn't. Perhaps he was in the past again and it was Isis, not her, whom he saw. Then, the lights dimmed slowly. He looked at his hands and unraveled the bandages on one. Underneath the ancient bandages there was gray, partly rotten but well preserved flesh. Shaking, the immortal clenched them and turned away. When he spoke, his voice was harsh and angry. "I would be comforted, high priestess, if I heard them from her myself. But how could a corpse be reached by someone who has ascended like her?" Osiris began to walk away again.

Silmeia called out again, a little angry at the way Osiris dismissed his wife's message. "So it means nothing to you at all!?"

"Only the end of this war matters to me. Crimson Twilight will be mine and everything ends with that."

"You're lying." Silmeia returned. She fought back against his presence, angry with his dicothomy.

"You dispute my word?"

"Yes I do! You keep saying how you're using us lowly mortals. That everything you do, you do for your benefit. But everytime I see you, you act out of compassion. You fulfilled a promise to Eliarainne's father, you are concerned for Agranias's humanity, yes I heard what you really told him a while ago! Even for the safety of the people of Prontera, you show concern!"

"You know nothing of what I do! Cease your-!" Osiris was about to say more when he stopped. He suddenly pulled his cloak closer to him, hiding every portion of his body. The lights in his eyes dimmed down to nothing. Silmeia was about to ask why he did so when she heard them. The heavy clanking of armored boots moving swiftly across the stone floor filled the passageway. The high priestess understood Osiris's sudden need to hide himself. There were several people entering the chamber. She braced herself for an explanation as to why Monk Seiros was with her. Sure enough, several armored people entered the chamber. There a trio of knights followed by a trio of crusaders. Silmeia recognized the tabards they wore over their armor. The blue cloth and the gold trimmings stood out from the ordinary blue tabards of those in the regular army. The golden two-headed eagle of Prontera was topped by a crown marking them as the royal bodyguard.

'They royal guard? But that would mean the king is here!' Silmeia looked at the passageway in time to see the figure of a young boy walk into the chamber. The royal guard surrounded Osiris in a circle, weapons drawn and grips tight. They were the finest soldiers in the Pronteran regular army, carefully picked by Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune to serve as King Aelthorius I's personal guard. Twice they had already saved the young king from an assassination attempt since his reign.

Osiris could destroy them all with a blow if he wished. The immortal did not move from his spot, though. Even with the weapons pointed at him. He seemed to look past them, as if they were flies circling his dead body. He kept his gaze at the newly arrived king, appraising the boy carefully. "Woe to the kingdom that a boy reigns upon indeed." He whispered. He was unimpressed by the small frame of this boy who was likely still in his teens. Long, golden hair, the sort that would be the envy of the women in his kingdom, reached down to his shoulders. "Ridiculously beautiful" Osiris would have said. He would have disapproved of such obvious vanity on the king's part. But the king's hair, while not disheveled, had seen better care in the past. His cheeks had sunken far too early for his age, showing high, bony cheeks. Blue eyes, wide and staring like a child's, had also sunk deep into their sockets with heavy lines around them. Lack of sleep and food had aged the young king by decades. His disapproval lessened slightly. Perhaps the king may lack the means to love his kingdom but the desire to do so was there.

"Please lower your weapons. This chamber is important to High Priestess Silmeia's work. Battle will ruin her attempts to protect the kingdom." Aelthorius spoke softly. So much that it took his bodyguards time to realize that they were being ordered to do something. Finally, they did so, allowing Silmeia to relax a bit. She stepped in between Osiris and the king, an explanation forming in her mind.

"Your majesty, please-" She began.

King Aelthorius shook his head before she could continue. "It's alright, High Priestess Silmeia. I have been told who he is but I came here to see with my own eyes." He shifted his gaze to the cloaked figure behind Silmeia. His voice trembled slightly when he addressed Osiris. "Please tell me the truth. Are you really Champion Osiris?"

"I will tell you, young king, if you answer me first. Who told you of such a thing?""

"It was...a rogue. I think she was one. I don't know how she got into the palace and straight into my room. I didn't want to just believe her. Still, what she said made sense. That's why I came to find out for myself."

Osiris threw back the hood of his cloak, revealing a bandaged head and fiercely glowing eyes. "You are a fool, if I want it so you will die in this chamber along with your guards. Then who will see to your kingdom?" Osiris ignored the alarmed reactions from the bodyguards. "If you stood face to face with Champion Osiris, young king, what would you ask of him?"

King Aelthorius was taken aback at the sight. Osiris's face was not fully wrapped in bandages. The golden wings that arced from the helm he wore gleamed brightly within the chamber. The solar god helm, the famed helm-crown of Champion Osiris, as well as the golden bands that wrapped around his hands and forearms Bits of his skull, partially deformed from the passage of time, showed. Bits of flesh clung to the bone underneath. Even the best of ancient Morroc's preservation techniques could not stave off rot forever. Some of the bones poked out of his gray flesh like weapons stuck to a corpse. Nonetheless, Aelthorius swallowed his fears along with the lump in his throat and answered. "I will would ask him to help me, no, to help Prontera. I want to save my kingdom but I...I do not know how. I do not have the means. I have barely learned even the day to day dealings in the kingdom since my father died. Now, horrors from the past are attacking my kingdom. All day long I sit on my throne while people come in to tell me what is happening but I cannot do anything. The army is doing its best but how long can we stand, not just against the Lord of Death but against the Dark Lord and Baphomet? But Champion Osiris..." Aelthorius faltered slightly, speaking the name with reverence as he continued. "...Champion Osiris defended his empire against them. The Dark Lord, The Lord of Death, Baphomet, Geffen, Alberta, the minorii, the orc tribes and the serpentine horde. Not one of them succeeded in attacking Morroc. Champion Osiris, please aid Prontera! You've been...fighting your own way while hiding as Monk Seiros. There is no more need for that. Please lead us in our fight against the immortals! "

Osiris's eyes flared brighter, shedding light that overwhelmed the torches around the room. "Do I look like a champion to you, boy? Do I wear the crimson of one? Do you see the souls of the fallen swirl about me? You are praying to a corpse, King of Prontera! Champion Osiris died long ago! There is nothing left but his cursed, broken remains when his own son tore him from his rest and sealed him in his decaying body!" The immortal's roar reverberated in the chamber, sending Silmeia's ears ringing. King Aelthorius cringed visibly while his bodyguards readied to stand between him and the immortal. Seeing the reactions he caused, Osiris lowered his voice. "Blind children of Glastheim...how long must I coddle you like babes in my arms? For your ancestor's sake I ate my share of those disgusting elven ears to increase my life span. I have fought and died for you once already. In your gratitude, you trapped me in this form. You believed Set's lies because you were afraid to live without my protection. Now, after so long, you ask me again to stand at the head of humanity while it faces Abraxil. You ask me to fight for your people and guard them with my life as I did before. Your kingdom be damned, boy, why should I not act selfishly?" With that, Osiris walked past the silenced king and towards the passageway leading out of the chamber. No one tried to stop him from leaving. He stopped just as he reached the entrance to the chamber. "Reveal my identity to your people and that ward will never be finished."

"Osiris!" Silmeia called out once more. She was the only one in the chamber who was willing to speak in the mummy's presence. Even when the immortal did not turn to look at her, she continued to speak. "You strain your words, champion. Is it because you must convince yourself as well? The truth is, you never stopped being Champion Osiris. Twist your own intentions if you like. Isis believes in you as do I."

"You know nothing of me, High Priestess. Isis is dead and so am I..."


	76. Against RuneMidgard

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 51: Against Rune-Midgard

The southern walls of Prontera trembled ominously when another boulder struck them. Bits of rubble and dust fell from the massive structure with each strike. Every time they trembled, the people of the city wondered if the next shot would be the one to put the first crack on the stone façade; the crack that would quickly spread into a network of cracks, the crack that meant that it wasn't long until the walls shattered and a pitiless tide of raydrics would come pouring in. Should that happen, then it would be clear to everyone that the city was lost. The city's defenders relied on their walls for defense, whether it was to scare off the occasional band of bandits or driving away the assault of the immortals and their armies. The pronteran regular army fought knowing that they could fall back on their walls should they need to regroup. After all, the walls of Prontera were the mightiest of all the cities of Rune-Midgard. They were constructed using massive stone blocks, cut from the northern mountains that separated Al de baran and Luthie and then transported by an elaborate system of pecopeco pulled caravans to the city. The gray, unpainted stone, which stood against the harsh winds of the north, was just as unyielding to siege weaponry. The walls also said something of the inhabitants of Rune-Midgard's capital city. Prontera was a city of knights, crusaders, priests and monks; people who believed in the power of a daunting defense and head-on confrontation. Their walls, their towers and the fluttering banners they kept on top of those structures were meant to be constant reminders to attackers that every force that breaks itself against the city's defense will be answered in kind.

However, even the mightiest walls were bound to crumble and fall against the Lord of Death's constant assault. The raydrics by the judgment siege engines moved like clockwork, firing, reloading, resetting the machine and then firing in perfect coordination. The loss of some of their siege machinery and their abysmal knight commander hampered the raydric army's power but time would make up for the loss. Given enough time, they would pulverize the walls and slaughter the people within. Through it all, the Lord of Death didn't even watch the siege personally. It remained within its fortress in Izlude, just to make sure that the other immortals did not have even the least bit chance to attack it while it was off-guard.

Of course; the state of the walls, what their existence meant, what the raydric army was doing and what it was capable of doing, all these things were not new to Makaelthos Solcry. They were important details to consider as he modified his plans. He was not an official tactician for the regular army. He was, at best, a high-ranking member of the First Knight Division, not even its commander. Nevertheless, while he remained inside the southern gatehouse sitting and planning, he knew that what he had to say would be considered by the army's leaders. It was not a matter of arrogance but trust. The First Knight Commander, Lord Knight Eliarainne Sialsanderin trusted him and so did Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune. By his side, Khaesilya stood patiently in attendance, despite knowing that he wouldn't mind if she just sat next to him. The sohee mirrored her master's stillness to the point that an observer would doubt if a single strand of her long, black hair would blow about should a breeze come. Mysteltainne, for once, decided to remain still in sword form. Makaelthos was doing more sitting than planning for today, however. He had done as much as he could and now had to wait for the results of his effort. Waiting patiently was not Makaelthos's favorite task but he preferred it much more than frantic worry.

While the paladin and the beings who served him were the very pictures of uncompromising calm, his partner, who paced just a few feet away from him, was perpetual motion itself. Eliarainne walked back and forth inside the gatehouse more out of impatience than worry. She knew that reinforcements from Juno were arriving today along with the first snow of the winter. The constant pounding on the walls were about as irritating as a persistent and unwanted visitor knocking on her door, nothing more. What occupied her mind more was trying to unravel as much of her partner's plans without asking him. She knew that he wanted to delay and weaken the raydric army until Juno could send troops. She also knew that he had asked Trenzein to come up with a spell which somehow tied with having to consult Seihanine about the exact day of the first snowfall. She had asked the both of them about their roles but they knew nothing more than what they were asked to do. Trenzein said something about a massive ice spell to freeze the judgments in place and Seihanine really didn't know much other than Makaelthos's plan having something to do with winter. Eliarainne thought of asking Makaelthos but she already knew what his response would be. She knew a long time ago that he was on a permanent need to know basis. She spent the first year and a half of her partnership with him being constantly frustrated before she learned to trust him to share when he felt that he needed to. She did know that there was more to Makaelthos's strategy to passive, reinforced defense. The Juno reinforcements won't be enough to launch a counterattack even with Trenzein's winter spell locking the judgments. There was another prong to spearhead Makaelthos's attack but she didn't know what.

A knock on the door grabbed Eliarainne's attention in an instant. "Beg your pardon, First Knight Commander Sialsanderin." One of her men spoke from the other side of the door. "The Grand Knight Commander has requested your presence by the northern gates. The Junoan reinforcements are arriving."

"About time!" Eliarainne snapped. She opened the door swiftly, startling the knight behind it and then turned to see if Makaelthos was coming along. The paladin was already up and moving.

"If they're here, I need to tell the Grand Knight Commander something." Makaelthos explained. Khaesilya was right behind him.

Eliarainne was silent as they made their way to the northern gates, which was a good distance from where they were. She focused her thoughts on Khaesilya instead, trying to catch the sohee's mental attention. Khaesilya had explained to her once, how the "proper method of thinking" was to be able to communicate with her so the sohee didn't have to constantly scan her thoughts to see if she wanted to say something. 'So, Khaesilya, what's Makaelthos expecting with the reinforcements now here?' She asked mentally.

'My master will disclose everything in time, Miss Eliarainne.' Khaesilya replied calmly. Eliarainne snorted. Well, she did expect that from Khaesilya. She thought it was a bit unfair though. Makaelthos probably told Khaesilya everything and whatever he didn't tell her, she could glean from his surface thoughts or figure out after all the years she's spent as his close confidant. She did note, however that there was an air of detachment in Khaesilya's mental tone. That was definitely not there before.

* * *

Quai Hune stood in front the northern gates along with most of the sixth and eighth knight divisions. While the message that the junoan reinforcements were coming gave him some hope, it also gave the army another task. The Lord of Death's raydric army surrounded Prontera to make sure that its people did not get anything from the outside nor could they leave without the use of warp portals. With many priests lost to the Dark Lord and the Lord of Death, those who could cast the spell were scarce and their energies were better off being used for healing. Juno's reinforcements had to come from the north, traversing Mount Mjolnir's dangerous terrain. Prontera had called for help more than a week ago but finally help was arriving. The problem now was getting Juno's help inside Prontera which meant breaking the raydric ring around the capital temporarily. The Grand Knight Commander wondered if Prontera could muster the forces necessary for such a move without losing too many soldiers. Of Prontera's fourteen knight divisions only eight remained intact. Some of those remaining divisions were actually amalgams of divisions that had lost too many members. Of their eight hunter divisions, only five were still manning the walls along with their remaining five wizard divisions. The priests took the worst of the siege. Of twelve priest divisions, only four remained and many of those survivors were acolytes, newly inducted out of necessity. Even with the Church's crusader and monk divisions fighting, Prontera's army was still in a weakened state.

"Grand Knight Commander!" A familiar voice called out to Quai Hune. He had sent for the regular army's finest knight commander and she was quick to answer. Astride her pecopeco, clad in the strange gray armor she started wearing ever since the week of reprieve, she was a far cry from the stubborn little girl he remembered, trying to swing a halberd on her first day of swordswoman training. "The little Sialsanderin princess" the knights called her before. Now they called her "War goddess" and "Lord Knight", even now, Quai counted on her to bring about another pronteran victory. Pressed for knights, Quai counted on the First Knight Division, the most active and the most intact division in the siege, to perform yet another dangerous task.

"Good to see you're here, First Knight Commander." Quai started as soon as Eliarainne was close enough. "The junoan forces are camped just beyond the reach of the raydrics past the northern gates. I need your division to coordinate with them and start a pincer attack so they can get inside the city."

There was no dismay or even hesitation when Eliarainne saluted her assent to the Grand Knight Commander. Her division had just been assigned to lead a charge against the raydric army by itself. Still, she believed in victory. "Will we have healing support for this attack, Grand Knight Commander?" was all she asked.

Quai Hune frowned even as he nodded. "I can spare some of the Second Priest Division to go. His majesty has asked that High Priestess Cafilence be not disturbed so you'll have to make do with around half her division. The junoans should have their own priests for healing." He answered.

Eliarainne nodded again, seemingly satisfied. It was Makaelthos who stepped forward to say something. This was unique among the knight divisions and Quai Hune welcomed it. Most crusader specialists from other divisions had no say over purely military matters. Their knight commanders would not let them nor did they have much to say anyway. Sir Makaelthos Solcry's say was always important. The First Knight Commander often turned to him for tactics and Quai knew the worth in the paladin's advice. "A question if you may, Grand Knight Commander, do we have means to send a message to the junoan forces?" Makaelthos asked.

Quai nodded. "Yes we do. They sent one of their priests over by warp portal and he has a butterfly wing keyed to their camp. He'll be returning soon once I tell him what I've prepared. Do you have a message for them, Sir Makaelthos?"

"Yes." The paladin answered. "Please tell the junoan troops that we will signal them by means of a fireball towards the sky and, once the battle begins, they should only attack raydrics and khalitzburgs. Otherwise, do not attack anything unless it attacks you first."

The message puzzled Quai Hune but he nodded in reply. "Alright, I will have the message passed to their command. Would you care to explain why, Sir Makaelthos?"

The paladin looked towards the northern gates. "I've arranged for less…conventional reinforcements, Grand Knight Commander. They should have arrived by now, even if they did have to take a long route."

Quai Hune simply gave a curt nod and went on his way. Before he left however, he noticed Makaelthos signal one knight from the First Knight Division. "Pass the word for High Wizard Zaisen." He heard the paladin order.

* * *

Rezid Halien, First Sage Commander of Juno's famed sage divisions, easily understood when his messenger explained about a fireball to the sky being the signal for attack and to break through the raydric forces. It was the specific order not to attack anything that wasn't a raydric or a khalitzburg that had him puzzled. Why specify that now? Nevertheless, Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune had asked it of him. Strange or not, he was going to pass it down to his men.

The junoan forces sent south to Prontera included six of Juno's casting sage divisions, two fighting sage divisions, three knight divisions, three hunter divisions and two priest divisions. Half of the floating city's army had mobilized ever since Prontera called for help. Getting to Prontera, however did take time with the pronteran Church unable to utilize numerous warp portals, they decided to move the army on foot, to keep them intact. With winter setting in, the junoan forces were clad in furred robes for the casters and additional cloaks for the armored soldiers. Finally, after more than a week of marching and with the first snowflakes already descending on them, the capital was in their sights. It wasn't the massive walls of the northern gates that caught the junoan forces' attention though; it was the lines of raydrics before the gates that gave them pause. At the head of these raydrics rode an abysmal knight. Intelligence reports from Prontera placed this abysmal knight as Phaernal, the chain-wielding abysmal knight. Despite the daunting sight, the junoan forces spread out in formation, waiting for the signal that would have them attack the raydrics, break through them and then make for the northern gates. The plan seemed simple enough. Sure enough, everyone looked up at the overcast skies when a brightly glowing orb suddenly shot up from Prontera. The ball flew above the walls and exploded in a great, orange-red blast.

Ixyll's promotion to the captaincy did not sit in well with Phaernal, especially since he expected the spike to be executed for his betrayal. Perhaps the Lord of Death was impressed by his maneuvering? Phaernal wasn't sure. But Ixyll moved quickly now that he was captain of the abysmal knights and commander of the raydric army. Phaernal was assigned to the forces over the northern side of the gate, the farthest from the main offensive. Intelligence reports from the mortals who called themselves members of NightKnife did say that reinforcements from Juno were coming to Prontera from the north. It was Phaernal's task to deny Prontera that and, in addition to the regular raydrics, he had brought along a few squads of raydric knights and hunters to deal with the bothersome mortals from Juno. More squads were also on the way from the southern front. He didn't bother with raydric wizards, though, not with the large concentration of sages over the enemy's side.

A single fireball flew from the walls of Prontera and exploded, lighting the overcast skies briefly in an orange-red glow.

* * *

Phaernal turned his mount about and signaled to his raydrics. "That must be their signal to attack! Raydric knights to the north! Hunters, aim for their sages! Four squads of swordsmen to the rear!" He ordered. His troops swiveled in perfect formation, immediately moving to their assigned places. A line of knights came from the north as expected. The raydric knights collided against them, pure steel grinding against armored flesh. A cloud of metal rose from the squads of raydric hunters as their mechanical "pets" flew up and crashed towards the sages behind the mortal knights. A wave of arrows followed after that. The abysmal knight rode for the rear lines. He expected some of the pronteran forces to come out to help the junoans break through. Perhaps the lord knight he heard about would be among them. Bringing back the head of Prontera's strongest fighter would certainly raise his chances in taking the captaincy. "Lock their knights down and keep their sages pinned! Our reinforcements will be arriving soon!" He ordered. He rode for his rear lines; it will be the swordsmen who will need his help for this fight. Sure enough, a line of knights had ridden out of the city and were attacking his rear. At the head of the pronteran knights was a woman clad in familiar-looking gray armor. Even without the bloody spikes, Phaernal recognized it as the blood knight's armor. 'Into the hateful web does the pretty lord knight ride! Come at me then, blood knight's slayer!' He called out silently, willing the lord knight to him. He didn't need any magic to do so, he knew that the lord knight would surely engage him personally before he entangled and slew more of her men. The pronteran forces crashed into his line of raydric swordsmen, tearing all the way through to the second line with zeal the abysmal knight didn't expect from soldiers who had been enduring a siege. "Engage them but do not bother slaying them! Selinas and his troops should be arriving soon!" He ordered his raydrics. They did not respond save for obedient clanking. Phaernal unwound his chains as he saw the lord knight ride ever closer. Behind the lord knight, the paladin thrust his sword to the ground. A blast of white light erupted from his blade, enveloping nearby raydrics in it. Phaernal squinted and looked away, unable to look directly at the light. When it faded, all that was left of the raydrics nearby were smoking fragments of armor. The abysmal knight readied himself; this was going to be a precarious fight.

* * *

"Get those pneumas up! Sages, work on your safety walls then start your elemental barrages!" Rezid shouted out his orders even as he gestured for a spell. "Don't let some wave of arrows blot out Prontera's hope!" White light circled Rezid's finger tips and using the glowing digits as he would a pen he swiftly wrote down the circular patterns on the ground that would form a safety wall. With the last symbol in place, he watched as the spell circle, large enough to accommodate one person standing inside it, glowed softly, and signifying that it was ready. Rezid took his place at the center of the safety wall just in time as a steel-headed arrow struck it. Forged metal met invisible force, shattering on impact. Temporarily safe, Rezid looked around to see how the battle was going. The knight line was locked against what appeared to be mounted, lance-wielding raydrics. His knight divisions had been stopped cold by these things, unable to break a gap for the rest of his troops. The mounted raydrics fought with skill and strength double of that of a typical raydric. Something struck the safety wall with the loud ringing sound of metal being hit that sent his teeth on the edge. Rezid looked to see what it was only to find something small and metallic circling him. Ignoring the distraction for now, the sage commander began casting his first spell. He needed to bring some spells down to support his knight divisions or they would be slowly overwhelmed by raydrics. The strange, mechanical flying thing struck his wall again. He already noticed that the other sages were experiencing the same problems. He got a good look at the thing that kept circling and attacking him, slowly wearing his safety wall down. It looked like a small metal bird with razors for talons and knives for feathers; a raydric mockery of a hunter's falcon though just as deadly. It was whittling at his safety wall and it wasn't long until the spell collapsed, leaving him vulnerable to arrow fire. Rezid was caught between keeping his knight divisions intact and taking out the device before it killed him.

That was when something incredibly large suddenly dashed in front of him. An arm, it looked like an arm despite being green and scaly, shot out and grabbed the bird in mid-flight. Another arm quickly secured the thing and started twisting it into mangled shards of metal.

"C-commander, watch out! Anolian!" Rezid's second called out. Rezid didn't answer though. He stood face to face with the creature. He had seen anolians before, but never this close. The thing was humanoid, standing on two, large, three-toed feet, with two arms and a head. Its long tail seemed to help propping it up. It was covered in dark green scales, mottled in some areas and covered with small spines around its eyebrows and running down its forehead all the way to its back. Its face was elongated and reptilian; its long narrow mouth had small pointed teeth poking out. The thing stood around as tall as a normal human but seemed slightly larger because of the musculature around its upper body. It wasn't wearing any clothes save for a red scarf around its neck. It did have a broad-bladed sword, its blade curving out to be more like an axe blade instead of tapering into a point, strapped to its waist by means of a leather belt.

"Stop staring, softling! Kill raydrics!" the anolian suddenly spoke, its rasping, guttural voice nearly making Rezid jump out of his safety wall. It threw the shards of the metal bird it just crushed in its hands aside and then rushed for the junoan line of knights. Rezid's second started casting a spell after it.

"No!" Rezid called out to his second, interrupting the spell. "You know our orders! Do not attack anything that isn't a raydric or a khalitzburg unless it attacks you first!"

"But, commander, it's an anolian! And-by God, there are more of them! Anolians are swarming by the front line!"

Rezid looked at his knights and, in a mixture of horror and disbelief, saw a wave of anolians rush the line of mounted raydrics. Their strength, combined with the junoan knights, broke right through the line, creating the necessary gaps to push right through. It wasn't just anolians too. Rezid watched in surprise as a wave of what seemed to be orcs and kobolds broke into the gap, pushing back more raydrics and creating an opening for the junoan troops. Smaller goblins backed them up with arrow fire. "Keep your casting on the run, men! Let's break through them and join the pronteran knights! Don't attack the anolians or the orcs or anything that's not a part of the raydric army! Move!" The sage commander ordered. His men followed suit, leaving behind their safety walls. While they could not cast spells of raw power like wizards, sages new techniques of casting spells that gave them versatility. The sage divisions ran across the battlefield, trying to get to the other side. Yet, at the same time, they were hurling bolts of fire at nearby raydrics, assisting the knights whenever they could. Other sages, the ones who carried swords with them, slipped through the gaps the knight divisions made and made their way towards the raydric archers, cutting armor apart with magically enhanced blades. Their swords glowed brightly and then exploded with fire when they struck their foes. The junoan forces were finally on the move. Accompanied by warriors they would have never imagined would be fighting alongside them.

* * *

Phaernal could only watch as his line of raydric knights was overwhelmed when the lizard creatures joined the fray. He recognized them as anolians, the wretched, swamp-dwelling creatures to the south of Sograt. Not only that, he also saw orcs, kobolds and goblins among his enemies; beast men that were supposed to be cowering in the orc lands to the west. Selinas's reinforcements still haven't arrived but his line of raydric knights were already fragmented, allowing the junoan troops to push right through. Not only that his rear was steadily collapsing to the combined might of the paladin and the lord knight. "How long have you sunk, mortals, that you would fight alongside these scum! Descendants of refugees from Glastheim's labs!" He shouted. He rode towards the lord knight with his chains swinging but she swatted them away with her three-pronged weapon.

"You're one to talk of sinking, Phaernal!" The lord knight responded. "You've sold your soul to the Lord of Death and his empty armies, waging war on anything remotely alive!" She thrust at him with her spear, brilliant, white electricity running up and down its shaft and threatening to burn him. Phaernal locked his dark sword against the spear's points and held his ground. The light coming from the spear hurt his eyes, forcing him to squint. With his free hand, he swung a chain towards the lord knight, entangling her right arm in its black links. He urged his mount back, trying to pull her to the ground with the chain but she pulled back with such force that his horse couldn't move back at all. He swung another length of chain, trying to entangle to brightly glowing spear. As soon as his weapon wrapped around the weapon though, there was a small explosion of white light and his chain had disintegrated. "Your entangling method may have worked on Althamas, Phaernal, but you're not going to kill me that way." The lord knight spoke.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me, mortal?" Phaernal hissed through grit teeth. He unwound another length of chain around its arm, this time he was aiming for the woman's neck. Before he could do that, though, something hard slammed against the side of his head. The abysmal knight fell from his mount from the impact, striking the ground face first. Furious and dazed he stood up, to see what it was. A few feet away from him was a large, white shield. Sure enough, the paladin was standing right behind the lord knight.

"He was my second, abysmal knight!" The lord knight cried out. Before Phaernal could defend himself, she urged her mount into a dash. Phaernal swung a chain defensively but the white-glowing spear burst right through his breastplate and into his chest. He didn't cry out as he hit the ground, mortally wounded. "Look around you, abysmal knight, there are people underneath the armor of my troops, unlike your empty raydrics. You think it makes them weak but for each one that falls, the others fight harder for it."

"What are empty are your words, mortal." Phaernal gasped out. "Who will fight harder when all of you fall? You think you've won something? I am but one abysmal knight in my lord's army. Not even a captain…no, certainly not captain…"

The lord knight looked down on her fallen foe. Phaernal saw bright, hazel eyes through her visor. They weren't empty and staring like Ixyll's but fierce and full of life. "It's because you think like that, which is why we will win. I've learned to fight beyond impermanent things like revenge, Phaernal, but I won't mind smiling a little wider at the end of this war, knowing that I killed Althamas Kadrezyll's killer. Goodbye." Phaernal felt his vision darken and the last thing he saw were those eyes, staring past their visor and right through him.

* * *

The attack was a success. With the raydrics around the northern gates decimated and the junoan troops safely inside the city, the pronteran army was ready to fight back after months of siege. The sight of the junoan troops, in their green and blue uniforms and standards, exhilarated the tired pronteran citizens. Despite the cold of winter and the darkness of the constantly overcast skies, hope was back.

That hope was mixed with apprehension though. Along with the junoan troops were scores of orcs, goblins and kobolds, the same creatures who had been besieging them before the raydric army came. To make the sight stranger was the presence of the lizard-like anolians. The sight of these creatures actually within the city was so alien to the people of Prontera that some of them still couldn't believe it.

"Makaelthos, what's going on? What are these things doing here?" Eliarainne asked. She watched the orcs suspiciously, her hand on her weapon on all times. The pronteran defenders were ordered to stand down but they couldn't relax with such creatures nearby. Makaelthos and Khaesilya didn't seem surprised though. That meant this was part of the paladin's plan.

"Destroying Prontera is not the Lord of Death's ultimate goal, Eliarainne. It intends to wipe out all living things on Rune-Midgard. In essence it has waged war against our entire world but humans are not the only things living on Rune-Midgard." Makaelthos answered. Before Eliarainne could reply to that, someone came up from behind her.

"You passed the word for me, Makaelthos? And what in the hells is going on here!?" Trenzein Zaisen came up to them, his gaze immediately going over the strange sight by the northern gates.

"That spell better be ready, Trenzein. We're using it tomorrow." Makaelthos answered.

"Right. The spell…it's complete. I can cast it right now if you want." Trenzein answered. The lack of enthusiasm in his voice had Eliarainne's eyes narrow. Something wasn't right.

"Makaelthos Solcry!" There was another interruption. This time, one anolian, the biggest one Eliarainne had ever seen, walked towards them. The scarf it wore was longer than the others too and instead of a short blade, like most anolians carried, it wielded a long staff. "As promised, the united anolian clans will fight with the soft-I mean the humans to destroy the Lord of Death!"

Makaelthos nodded in reply. "Thank you, Chief Murulrak, we will need your people's strength for tomorrow, we will start putting an end to this war against that immortal."

Eliarainne looked around. This was it. They were not going to get anymore powerful than they were now. It was no longer Prontera against the raydric army; it was the humans, orcs, anolians, kobolds and goblins against the Lord of Death. The armored abominations against Rune-Midgard itself.


	77. Gathering doubts

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 52: Gathering doubts

The audience hall of Castle Prontera had not been used for months. Ever since the orcish siege, any meeting of the slightest significance took place in the castle's war room. The hall was large enough to accommodate over three hundred people with plenty of room to move about. The audience hall was accessible through the massive double doors found at the southern end of the room; an opening that would allow even five mounted knights riding abreast to go through with ease. The royal guard lined the walls of the hall, alert yet unmoving like statues. Twelve of them guarded the doors, six on either side while most of the division; thirty two knights altogether, guarded the hall's sides. Rows of seats filled the hall for visitors and local nobles alike while a long, red carpet parted the seats at the center, leading all the way to the throne at the northern end. The seat of the pronteran king was a masterpiece, created by moroccan craftsmen almost a thousand years ago for the first king of Prontera. It was gold, without any sign of joints or seams, appearing as a seat crafted from a single ingot of the precious metal, inlaid with ivory from the jungle settlements of Umbala and cushioned by the finest royal blue silk imported from Amatsu. The armrests' ends were shaped like eagle's heads, their curving beaks seemed as sharp as the real creature's and their glaring eyes stared out ahead of them, as if judging however faced the throne and the person seated on it. Golden, feathered wings spread out of the seat's back rest, the detailing on them so precise that individual feathers could be seen, perfect to the last shaft.

Today, the audience hall was full for the first time in months. Every noble in Prontera heard the rumors and came to see if it was true. Anolians, orcs, kobolds and goblins were fighting alongside the pronteran regular army. It was a sight that had to be seen. The representatives of these "beast-men" were going to meet with King Aelthorius I only a few hours after they helped the junoan reinforcements. King Aelthorius I, flanked by six knights from the royal guard, was seated on the throne. The boy king looked awkward on such a magnificent seat; compared to it he looked especially disheveled with his robes in disarray and his face betraying sleepless nights. He clearly wasn't expecting this and his personal appearance told everyone that. Nevertheless he made the effort to sit as dignified as possible. Seated on his golden throne, Aelthorius looked isolated. He had no family to stand near him with his father King Tristan III having died of heart failure and his mother executed for treason. He had no siblings, or even kin to draw reassurance from. What he had, however, was Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune, who stood just a few feet away from the throne. Besides being a close advisor of Aelthorius's, Quai Hune was effectively the leader of the entire pronteran regular army. Though he was the Grand Knight Commander's equal in rank, Grand Wizard Commander Hakien Hyou, who stood next to the Grand Knight Commander, would often defer to Quai when it comes to running the army. The Grand Priest Commander, Selven Derth, died during the Dark Lord's assault on the pronteran cathedral and a new one was never ordained to take his place. With the capital's priestly force severely fragmented, the regular army found it wise to simply integrate the remaining priests into the various divisions. Aelthorius, however, was of the same mind as Quai that, if there was anyone who can lead the capital's priestly force, it would be High Priestess Silmeia Cafilence. The Grand Hunter Commander was present as well. Borun Zexel, stood out among the formally dressed nobles with his grizzled leather armor and outlandish furs, more at home hunting in the forests of Payon or, at least, shooting down raydrics from the walls. Seeing the king's eyes on him, Quai Hune gave a nod of assurance towards the young king. Aelthorius allowed himself a faint smile. He had learned much from Quai Hune, indeed the Grand Knight Commander had been his only source of guidance since his father died of "that disease". Aelthorius simply could not trust his counselors; remnants they were of his father's old regime. They talked glibly of nothing but the good of the kingdom but the way they looked at the king reminded Aelthorius of scavenging birds. More and more, it was to Quai Hune, whose dedication to his work was steadfast, that Aelthorius could listen without having to scrutinize each word.

Then there were the people that Quai Hune trusted the most in the army. Aelthorius scanned the throng of people who had gathered in the audience hall until he found them. Near the entrance to the audience hall he found the paladin, Sir Makaelthos Solcry and Lord Knight Eliarainne Sialsanderin, Makaelthos's sohee was also by his side. Along with them was the controversial Fourth Knight Commander, Sir Agranias, who was revealed to be an abysmal knight who had turned against the Lord of Death. Aelthorius could not have believed such a thing was possible if High Priestess Silmeia hadn't taken the abysmal knight's side. There was also the new Hunter Commander for the Second Hunter Division, the sniper, Seihanine Xalascent. She watched the gathering with disinterest as if she had more pressing matters to deal with. Matters that made her look anxious. They were watching the gathering warily, aware that having so many leaders at one place was dangerous. The Dark Lord's attack remained fresh in their minds. Suddenly, as if he sensed that he was being watched, Sir Makaelthos returned the king's gaze and bowed slightly in respect. Aelthorius dipped his head slightly in return before focusing on the entrance to the audience hall.

The crowd within the audience hall became silent as the doors opened revealing the representatives of the strangest beings that have helped Prontera as of yet. Leading them was the towering figure of an anolian, his green skin glistening from the light. This anolian was clad in mail made from petite scales, strong enough to rival steel but not in danger of rusting in the wet environs of the anolian's home. He carried an enormous staff, a full foot taller than he was which was decorated with horns and teeth on one end. The anolian matched the stares of the people around him with a defiant gaze of his own, green, slit eyes surveyed the crowd before affixing themselves on Aelthorius. The anolian's scaly lips parted, revealing rows of canines within his angular snout. Like many anolians, he was lean for his great height, making him look gangly and awkward but muscles were spread tightly along his arms and chest, promising monstrous strength. His fingers ended in pointed claws, sharp enough to rake vicious wounds but short enough to be impractical for combat. He wore a long blue scarf, marking him different from the usual red-scarfed anolians. What truly set his clothes apart was that, instead of steel, he was clad in a tattered robe, seemingly pieced together from the cloaks of wizards, likely salvaged from previous, human wearers.

As the anolian walked towards the throne, more figures entered the hall. The next one who entered was an orc. Aelthorius was puzzled over this one's appearance. This orc leaner than most orcs, he looked too lean, in fact. He there was a clear bluish tinge in his complexion, marking him a member of the "high orcs" but there were many things about him that set him apart from the standards of his race. He had a full head of black, wiry hair that reached up to the nape of his neck for one thing. Aelthorius had always read that all orcs were bald. His forehead also did not slope as much as other orcs nor did his lower canines protrude from his mouth. This "orc" looked more like a blue man with very rough features instead a true orc. To add to the strangeness of the sight, the orc was wearing leather instead of the bands of metal that orcish warriors preferred. He carried no axe but two sheaths meant for knives hung from his belt and the bit of cloth wrapped loosely around his sinewy neck looked like it was meant for being across the lower half of his face. Aelthorius didn't dwell on the strangeness for long, though, the orc meant to represent his race and that was what the king needed to focus on.

Behind the orc was a kobold, a blue-furred wolf that stood on his hind legs. Like the anolian, this kobold was big for his kind. Aelthorius couldn't help but wonder if that had something to do with why he was the leader of his people. Several scars crisscrossed the kobold's pointed snout and his left eye was sewn shut. Like the orc before him, he was clad in leather. This was also strange since most kobolds didn't wear anything at all. Their hides were tough enough to armor against light blades and they scorned artificial covering as devices by the hairless apes they despised.

Finally, behind the kobold was a goblin. His facial features were hidden by a circular mask made of wood. A wide grin was painted on the mask with crosses for eyes. Unlike the others, this goblin was around the average size for his kind. He was dragging a metal cart behind him which contained various bottles with different colored liquids inside them. Aelthorius fought to hide his surprise. The cart looked like an alchemist's equipment but he would never have expected an alchemist among the goblins. The four beings spread out in front of the king so that they were lined up horizontally to face him.

"My name is Murulrak, chieftain of Clan Mezithak and representative of the united anolian clans." The anolian began. His voice grated like stones against hardened leather.

"My name Lasvekk and I lead the remaining orc tribes." The orc followed with a rumbling, stentorian tone.

"Rouzash, packmaster of the surviving kobold tribes." The kobold spoke next, his words almost coming out in a wolfish bark.

"Hegthik, new king of the goblins. We greet you, King Aelthorius I of the kingdom of Prontera." Hegthik's voice was high-pitched but measured; a king's voice nonetheless.

Aelthorius dipped his head to return the greetings. "I greet you as well, Murulrak, Lasvekk, Rouzash and Hegthik. I thank you deeply for coming to Prontera's aid in fighting the Lord of Death."

"Save your thanks, boy king. We did not come to your city out of the goodness of our hearts." Murulrak's reply brought murmurs among the crowds. Whispers of "savage lizard-men" and "monstrous beasts" were abounding. In response, Murulrak brought his staff's iron shod on the carpeted ground to have silence. When the murmurs died down he spoke again. "It is out of hatred we have come, a mutual hatred we share against the Lord of Death. We are not your friends, humans of Prontera, and we are certainly not your new subjects, but we will be your allies until the monster that has cut through our forests and swamps to build its abominable fortress is no more."

Lasvekk stepped forward once Murulrak was finished. "I will not apologize for Drugach Makdum's decisions but know that we orcs have been laid low by our own avarice and the Lord of Death. After our failed attack on your city, the Lord of Death sent its raydrics to chase us down. We have no desire to take what you have, humans, only to take back our lands and to live free of the Lord of Death. For those ends, we will fight with you."

All eyes shifted towards Rouzash, who simply snorted and said "What Lasvekk said, except…replace orcs with kobolds! But don't-!"

"I apologize for Rouzash's rudeness." Hegthik smoothly interjected. "We goblins too are willing to set aside our differences with you humans to fight our common enemy."

Aelthorius stood up, cutting off any reaction from the crowded nobles about the proposed alliance that what they believed to be mere "beast-men" were proposing. Certainly this was a turn of events. No one had really thought of the orcs after they were scattered by the unplanned pincer attack of the humans they were besieging and the raydric army and no one could have imagined turning to the anolians for help. No one but…

The boy king shifted his gaze to Makaelthos Solcry while the paladin hung back from the rest of the crowd. Yes, it must have been him. Everyone knew that the paladin returned to Prontera on the wings of a titanic creature. He could have easily winged his way to the southern swamps of Comodo and the orc lands to talk with the various leaders and propose and alliance. He was a gone for a week and with the speed he was capable of on that creature's back, he could have done that in a couple of days. It was also only Makaelthos who could have thought of using such unconventional methods to gain an advantage over the Lord of Death. When Makaelthos met Aelthorius's gaze, the paladin gave a brief nod, as if to confirm what he was thinking. "I accept your offers of alliance, Chief Murulrak, Chief Lasvekk, Packmaster Rouzash and King Hegthik. I would not dare presume that I can mend what your people have suffered but, at least, we will be rid of a common enemy. The army of Prontera will fight side by side with your warriors."

Aelthorius's proclamation was punctuated by a flood of murmurs. He sat quietly for a while before he signaled to his crier before preparing to leave. He was exhausted and he felt that this was all he was good for; declaring things and being there for formality.

"This audience is over by order of his majesty!" The man called out.

There were a few open protests though whoever made them did not want to be seen. The boy king sat back on his throne and watched his people, wondering if there would be a time when humanity could be as united as these "beast-men" before him. The four leaders bowed their respect and turned around to leave. The crowded nobles also began to disperse. While Lasvekk and the rest left, Murulrak stopped by the entrance and stared at Makaelthos. "We have come as you asked, silver-winged messenger. It was a gamble I took, listening to the tanner of Morroc and following his advice but the gamble paid off." To Agranias, Murulrak's gaze lingered. He walked closer to the abysmal knight, as if sizing Agranias up. Eliarainne tensed, feeling a potential fight brewing. Seihanine didn't seem to care though. The sniper had walked towards Makaelthos. Then, Murulrak spoke slowly, his voice grating along in guttural verse.

Hear me brothers, children of scale

Hear me as I tell you the tale

Of black-forged steel both sword and mail

Riders to make the mighty quail

"My people sing of Glastheim's black riders, abysmal knight, to remember the horrors of the past. Your brothers still ride at the head of those soulless shells. I wonder what it will be like having one ride against them for a change. If the tanner of Morroc can become an ally, I suppose so can you."

Eliarainne stepped between Agranias and the anolian but Makaelthos interrupted them both. "Eliarainne, Agranias, you should see to your divisions, Murulrak, you should also see to your people. Before this day ends, we will break the siege. All of you get ready. Khaesilya, Mysteltainne has wandered off again, find him and tell him I need him by my side." The paladin spoke softly but his words moved them all to action. Eliarainne glared at the anolian but she nodded to Makaelthos and left together with Agranias. Murulrak also went on his way. Khaesilya also did as she was told without a word. Makaelthos found himself alone with Seihanine.

"Makaelthos, about that spell you asked Trenzein to cast." The sniper started.

"The spell should not harm him in anyway if that's what you're worried about."

"I know that already. I watched him a few hours ago. There's something wrong and I know it has to do with the plans you've discussed with him."

"Have you asked him about it?"

The sniper looked away. Makaelthos nearly let out a sigh. He was not one to meddle though and Trenzein's unusual nervousness also worried him.

"Trenzein may be cocky at times but he is not one to make a claim knowing he can't back it up. He told me he can cast it already and I will hold on to his word. We must proceed with the attack while the Lord of Death's forces are off-balance with our sudden increase of fighting strength but I will see to Trenzein's situation."

The sniper nodded quietly and went her way as well. Makaelthos walked the hallway leading to the palace's front gates. It would be just a few more hours. Before the audience with the king, he, along with Eliarainne and Agranias, had discussed the next plan with Quai Hune. The Grand Knight Commander had agreed that now would be the best time to break the siege before the Lord of Death could adjust to the sudden influx of reinforcements. Once outside, he watched as snowflakes fell slowly on Prontera, coating the entire city with its first layer of ice. It was winter alright and it was winter that he expected Trenzein to work with. As if to answer his thoughts, Trenzein was standing just outside the palace gates. "You should be getting ready." Makaelthos told the high wizard as soon as he was close enough. The two of them walked together and made their way for the southern gatehouse.

"I am ready. Just like I told you, Makaelthos, I'll freeze those judgments to the point where they'll shatter. But…"

Makaelthos's eyes narrowed. "But what?"

Trenzein stared at the southern walls grimly. "There are some complications I can't really talk about. Expect a nasty surprise."

With that, the high wizard went ahead, leaving the paladin to guess at what "a nasty surprise" meant. To add more to his worry, he spotted a certain alchemist waving at him from one alley.

"Yoo hoo! Mak! Over here!" Nykeia Seryth called. She was all smiles and hand waving, as if she was just a passer-by who had recognized at old friend. Makaelthos knew better. He was glad that Eliarainne wasn't around when he approached the woman.

"Something you need, Nykeia?"

The alchemist gave a wink when she delivered her message. "Mistress Trynis sends word that once you turn the siege and make your way towards Izlude, she'll have her agents fling those fortress doors wide open for you."

Makaelthos considered what Nykeia just said in silence. He had taken a siege of Izlude into consideration. He had even asked Kreizen to start forming groups of blacksmiths to build siege engines of their own. But Trynis's offer would make things much easier and more lives would certainly be spared. But…"And what does she want in return?" He asked.

Nykeia leaned closer to Makaelthos and whispered. "Very soon, Osiris will become King of Prontera. Relax; there won't be any assassinations involved. Should he do so, by pronteran law of inheritance and as Osiris' last living descendant, you will become the next in line for the throne. All Mistress Trynis asks of you is that you do not refuse this chance. It will be easy to furnish proof of your lineage and we will not be lying. Should any dispute rise, she wants you to defend your claim rather than relinquish it. Give your word as a paladin and you will have NightKnife to aid you in your battle against the Lord of Death. Think of the lives you will save, Mak."

The paladin was quiet again before answering. It was a dangerous topic they threaded around. If anyone ever heard him talking about becoming king… "And what does she intend to gain by making me king?" He asked. It was a foolish question as soon as it left his mouth but he wanted to hear Nykeia's reply. A lie or an evasion would tell him something if the truth wasn't possible.

"All I can say is that Mistress Trynis's goals are not as you think they are, Mak. I'm going for now. I'll give you a means to signal our agents. If you use it, that means you've given your word."

Makaelthos nodded. The attack to end this siege was fast approaching and unforeseen events gathered around it like storm clouds. For once, he wished that he had Eliarainne's all-consuming focus on battle, that he wasn't one to look at everything from every angle. But Nykeia had given him the signal and was gone. For all his carefully planned moves, there were so many incalculable factors. He walked on, knowing that he could do nothing to stop the attack so he can consider his choices some more. He shivered slightly but it wasn't from the falling snow.


	78. The last wait

(A/N): My apologies for the very long hiatus. But with my thesis successfully submitted I'll be free to work on this fic again.

* * *

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 53: The last wait**

_"Khaesilya, Mysteltainne has wandered off again, find him and tell him I need him by my side."_

Khaesilya walked the streets of Prontera swiftly, not minding the occasional curious glances that came her way. A lone sohee walking the streets and not trailing after a human master was unheard of for anyone who did not know Sir Makaelthos Solcry. But with anolians, orcs, kobolds and goblins within Prontera, a sohee would not seem so strange. While the sohee seemed to be wandering aimlessly around the city, she was actually "listening" for Mysteltainne's surface thoughts. With a swift glance she passed mentally through the stream of surface thoughts of everyone she around. She did not focus on a person long enough to get so much as a single word from that person's mind. She didn't like being intrusive despite her unique gift. She focused more on the "feel" of a certain stream of thoughts, as if she were dipping a finger into a pool of water to get a feel of it rather than wading. She knew the unique feel of the sentient sword's surface thoughts. Like Executioner's, Mysteltainne's thoughts were rigid and nearly linear. Differing only in that, Mysteltainne's thoughts would have a few branches. Executioner's stream of thoughts was a straight line. Experience had taught Khaesilya long ago that most people's thoughts progressed by branching out, like a spider's web extending to all directions rather than a single stream moving from point to point. Even people with simple outlooks on life like Eliarainne or Kreizen thought like that. Complicated thinkers like her master and Trynis Eviskrae often had multiple webs branching out at a single time with streams of thought crossing each other or even contradicting each other. Somehow, they found sense within the twists and turns of their own minds.

The streets of Prontera were bustling with activity after a long period of being deserted during the siege. Soldiers were moving to and fro, reporting for their divisions or relaying messages. A few orcs, kobolds, goblins and anolians could be seen. The people gave them a wide berth. It had been gently snowing for a while now and the rooftops were covered with a thin layer of snow. It was as if a sheet of white had been draped over the capital city. The pronterans, ever disciplinarians, were sweeping the streets free of rubble and snow, making sure that their defenders would not be obstructed from their business. Khaesilya gave them a glance of admiration. The siege had taken its toll on the capital but if there was anything to be gained from it, it would be the sense of solidarity among the citizenry. Faced with an external threat, the pronterans stopped bickering among themselves. The blacksmith guild, Khaesilya was sure it would be to Kreizen Xalascent's approval, had thrown profit aside for a while and concentrated on providing and maintaining the arms and armor of the regular army. No one stopped over any petty thing. The sohee knew that, once the city was safe, the quarrels would resume. But, at least for now, Prontera was united.

'_Executioner.'_

Long before she heard the word, Khaesilya recognized the metallic feel of Mysteltainne's rigid surface thoughts. She withdrew quickly before the sword detected her mental presence. With only a brief memory of that contact, she sifted through the people walking around until she found the sentient sword's human form walking swiftly towards one deserted side-street. Khaesilya was about to call out mentally but changed her mind. Mysteltainne was not a human being who plotted behind her master. He was a "doomed sword" created to serve without fail. She believed that much of him. Why he suddenly wandered the streets of Prontera alone and without her master's knowledge was a curiosity she wanted to see from afar. The sentient sword walked among the crowds at a rigid and fast pace. His movements were mechanical and carefully controlled. The sohee wondered if the dark clothes he wore were part of him and if they would not even ruffle against the wind unless he wished it. His long and dark hair covered half his face and fell limp all the way to his lower back.

Mysteltainne had taken one of the streets that hadn't been cleared of rubble yet. The surrounding buildings had taken several shots from the judgments and their remains obstructed the street with large fragments of stone and bricks. There were no people here yet. It had been abandoned during the Lord of Death's initial attacks and had yet to be resettled. Like the entire city, a thin sheet of snow blanketed everything in sight. Mysteltainne's dark garments stood out like an unsightly ink blot on a fresh piece of paper while Khaesilya's lightly colored robes blended easily. Such camouflage was unnecessary, however. It would not be sight that would determine if Mysteltainne would spot her or not. She made a conscious effort to stifle her mental presence, hoping that Mysteltainne wasn't actively scanning his surroundings she wanted to glance at his own surface thoughts, to see if he had spotted her but such a probing may well reveal her presence. Silently, she continued to follow, making sure that her shoes did not scrunch against the snow. They went on with tense silence for a while. The doomed sword did not seem to notice her. They had gotten quite far from the crowded areas when Mysteltainne suddenly stopped. Khaesilya nearly jumped and hid behind one building. The doomed sword did not call out for her though. From her hiding place, she peeked at what the doomed sword was up to.

The sohee nearly gasped and revealed her location but she composed herself, wishing that the small clouds of mist her breath formed into wouldn't be noticed. Mysteltainne was standing in front of a floating, enormous, black-bladed sword. From afar, she could notice the grinning skull that adorned its hilt. A pair of lights gleamed from the eye sockets like a pair of small rubies. She wondered if it could see as it seemed to look straight at her. Its edge was straight with no notches of any sort. The metal did not gleam in the dim light of Prontera's overcast sky. She recognized this sword. It was Executioner, the blood knight's sword. The same blade she encountered during the great battle at the southern gates of Prontera. But the blood knight was nowhere to be seen. Eliarainne had mentioned that she had defeated him in combat during the week of peace.

_"Hello, my younger brother. You have lost your wielder to this war I see. My condolences. May you find a new one who is as worthy."_ Mysteltainne spoke to the sword without a trace of emotion on his face nor with any quiver in his tone. Still, Khaesilya could feel a trace of familiarity between him and Executioner. They called each other "brother" but what did that really mean?

_"And may it come soon." _Executioner answered._ "What of you, my older brother? I heard you and our eldest brother clash despite the great distance. What a glorious clash it must have been, I trust that it equaled the maelstrom that I and Brionac danced together."_

_"Of that, I have no doubt. You had best leave this city now, Executioner, its inhabitants will not look kindly upon the blood knight's sword."_

_"Indeed. Until we meet again, my brother."_

With that, Executioner began to float away, sticking to the shadows of the buildings as it did so. Khaesilya doubted that she would ever see it again. As soon as the two-handed sword faded from view, she stepped out of her hiding place. There was no more need to keep herself hidden from Mysteltainne. The gray-green sword turned about. His facial expression did not change when he discovered her standing behind him.

_"Hello, Khaesilya. What is it you require of me?"_ Mysteltainne spoke first. His grating, metallic voice made the sohee shiver in the fresh fallen snow.

"Master Makaelthos wants you by his side, Mysteltainne, a battle is coming and he needs a weapon." Khaesilya answered. When the sword started walking past without any more words, Khaesilya, took a step to block him. "I must ask you this question, Mysteltainne. How are you able to take human form? I have seen Grimtooth with Trynis Eviskrae many times and not once has it shifted into human form. Executioner also has to keep hidden to avoid alarming people. Yet, you are able to blend in within this city so easily. Why?"

Mysteltainne stopped at Khaesilya's questioning. For a few moments it was silent and Khaesilya wondered if it had been offended at last. _"Do I seem that human to you, Khaesilya? You have spent a great deal of time among them. You would know." _He answered. The sentient sword suddenly reached out with one hand, extending his palm towards the sohee. _"Is there even a slight cinder of human warmth in this hand? Surely in this cold if it did, you would feel it. Go ahead."_

The sohee hesitated but then reached out to touch the sword's "hand". At once she pulled her hand away at the slightest touch. "Your hand is as cold as the snow around us, Mysteltainne. There is no difference." She answered.

Mysteltainne's expression didn't change. Instead he turned around again and resumed walking back into the crowded streets of Prontera. _"Then this body is but another tool. A convenient one and nothing more. There is no need to concern yourself further about it. Come, as you said, there is a battle ahead. The wielder must not be without either of us when it starts."_

Still shivering from the cold metallic feel of Mysteltainne's hand and tone, Khaesilya followed suit.

* * *

On top of one building, above and away from the crowded streets, Osiris watched silently as the city prepared to launch an attack of its own against its besiegers. He sat crosslegged and uncloaked, some of his loose bandages fluttering about as a slight breeze picked up. He was partly covered with snow, having been sitting there for a while. He was not cold in the slightest, a grim reminder of what he was. As he watched the people of Prontera make their preparations, Osiris almost felt some pride for these people, who weathered the siege of one of the most powerful immortals alive and they were preparing for a counterattack. He was quick to douse it though. These were not his people and he had said so to the king of Prontera's face. He had nothing to do with whatever victory they won as a nation or as a race since he wasn't pronteran or even human.

"Hey, Seiros! I've been looking all over for you! Can you believe it? We're moving out and attacking the Lord of Death! With anolians, orcs, kobolds and goblins too!"

For once, the doppelganger's boyish voice did not grate on Osiris as it usually did. "Joe Buck" had undergone some changes during their long stay in Prontera. It was true that he emulated human characteristics to blend in but all of that had always been a game to him. Osiris could see some real investment on the shadowy immortal's part for this city. Part of him had really become the regular army's fourteenth knight commander. Osiris still believed that the doppelganger would sacrifice the entire city to win Crimson Twilight but there would be no uncaring smile on his face should that ever happen. "Be silent. I know what has been happening, "Joe Buck". There is no need for you to report anything." Osiris answered. His voice was a low rumbling, a warning that would have even the hardened generals of his former empire on their knees stammering for forgiveness. The doppelganger took it as a sign to sit down and have a chat.

"So what are we going to do next? This going to be the end for the Lord of Death, we need to make sure we get his essence right? So what's the plan?" The doppelganger asked as he sat next to the mummy.

"Ah, the plan." Osiris started. His voice trailed off, however, and he continued to stare at the city.

The doppelganger was silent for a while, expecting a foolproof plan. A few seconds passed, however, and he was already impatient. "Well?" He prodded the mummy.

"As it has always been." Osiris continued. "We blend in, force the Dark Lord and other potential rivals to engage the mortals and take the Lord of Death's essence." There was nothing new about what Osiris said. That had always been their plan since they entered Prontera yet the doppelganger continued nodding.

"Right! I suppose there's no reason to change the old plan, anyway!" The doppelganger agreed. When Osiris didn't say anything else, the shadowy immortal didn't budge. "Since you didn't change the plan, that means you're not brooding here to make a new one. So why are you sitting by yourself this time?" He asked. Again, Osiris didn't answer. It certainly wasn't new to the doppelganger. He knew Osiris long enough to know that, even when the mummy was still alive, he was prone to periods of isolation and brooding. Osiris never explained to anyone what he was thinking about but the doppelganger guessed that it was always about how evil the world was. That was just how Osiris was. It was worse during his time at Glastheim, worse for other people that is, no one could snap him out of those moods until he snapped himself out of them. When he did, he would have worked up a rage he could only take out on the elves he was facing. The doppelganger enjoyed those times. Isis mitigated the worst of those dark moods, though. She could bring him out of his silence as fast as he could go into them. Indeed, the doppelganger wondered if Osiris only seemed to plunge into those dark moods just so he could enjoy Isis talking him out of them. The doppelganger wasn't sure if he was up to that sort of task though. Isis made it look easy but the high priestess made turning a squad of khalitzburgs into fine white ash look easy.

"Indeed. No reason to change to old plan. The Dark Lord likely has something similar prepared." Osiris answered.

The doppelganger shrugged. "Well, yes, you're right, but we're way better at this than the Dark Lord!" He added. He didn't like being compared in any way to the Dark Lord in any way. The thought that he was somehow similar to that cramped up bone-head irked him.

"Better at being what? Being manipulative and selfish immortals? Is that something to be proud of, doppelganger?" Osiris snapped. "What difference do you see between me and the Dark Lord? We both reek of the grave and we are after the same thing using the same methods. After centuries of opposing each other, we've come to this!" Osiris stared at his unbandaged right hand. The red lights flared even brighter as he stared. "Disgusting!"

"Oh, come on! You're not all the same! There's your names for starters-!" The doppelganger stopped himself when Osiris turned to glare at him. It wasn't that he was afraid of what an angry Osiris was capable of it was just that he'd really rather not get to that point. He needed the bandaged immortal as an ally but that was only the surface of the matter. He started over, his tone a little quieter and his words chosen with a bit more consideration. He wasn't Isis but what the high priestess did with love, he would have to accomplish with sheer marked respect. "So you're not Champion Osiris leading the armies of Morroc against all evil. Circumstances are a little different, that doesn't make you the Dark Lord."

"There are no excuses. Especially not for me." Osiris stared off towards the southern walls of Prontera. When he spoke again, it seemed as if he was talking to himself. "I've tried selfishness. It doesn't work. The more steps I take focusing on my advantage, the more I rebel against the thought of it. Yet, what else would I do? Everything that I've tried to do has become undone. Morroc was a pit of criminals when I first found it and it is a pit of criminals now. Every monster I fought to protect the world from ravages it on a daily basis while I have to hide myself from their victims."

"You could do what you want." The doppelganger spoke up.

"Such a simplistic answer."

"Maybe, maybe!" The doppelganger stood up, indignance creeping into his normally whimsical tone. "But that's what you've always done right!? Why do you think I've stuck with you all this time! It certainly wasn't for your sense of humor! So what if things turned out awful? You did what you wanted, didn't you? You've never done anything else!"

"You "stuck with me", doppelganger, because you found me to be an abundant supply of enemies for you to slaughter."

"That worked when you were killing elves! I had no problems with demons and undead until I decided to make them my problem! Interesting only gets you so far! I stuck around because I knew that the most interesting things happen only to people who do what they want and no one on Rune-Midgard was or will ever be as free as Osiris!"

"I was emperor, doppelganger, weighed down with more responsibilities than anyone. What freedom could you have seen then?"

"You were emperor because you wanted to! You wanted to take the fight to the Dark Lord and you took it as far as possible! He's the one who does things because "he has to" not you!" When Osiris did not reply, the doppelganger paid it no mind and continued. "I'm no idiot, I've spent plenty of time with mortals. The truth is, most mortals are just like what you'd want them to be, you know, good and noble and stuff. But most of them are just too scared to try it or too stupid to figure out what they really want. You weren't! Sure you were a little confused back when we were killing elves but you took charge after that mess and it was fun all the way! Don't tell me you're backing out now!"

Osiris stood up as well. He was taller than the doppelganger by a few inches but his presence more than doubled that difference. When he talked, the lights in his eye socket didn't flare with outrage but gleamed with a measure of something else. "Listen to what you're saying, doppelganger. Who gave you the words to put shape to what you thought? Your chatter gives way to eloquence but I doubt it was due entirely to your efforts alone."

The doppelganger scratched his head and grinned. "Oh, you noticed, huh? Well, Caltressa's always asking me questions whenever we get some time and getting asked a lot just kinda makes you think. She kept asking why I hang around you all the time so I had to think up the answer. Didn't expect to tell that to you, though!"

"How strange this war is. What is robbing me of humanity is giving you a sense of it."

"Like I said-!"

"Enough!" The crack of Osiris's words rolled off his mouth like distant thunder, quiet and ominous. "What I want is beyond me, doppelganger. Even a fool like you would see that. Yet, you are not wrong. I cannot ignore it either. If only this silence wasn't so..."

The two of them didn't talk again. When the horns signalling for the regular army to come to the southern gates sounded, they both headed there.

* * *

As soon as Makaelthos gave the go ahead, Trenzein Zaisen made his way to the top of the ramparts. With him were four priests whose only job was to keep him inside a pneuma at all times in case raydrics tried to snipe him. Colrenz was also behind him. The wizard wasn't holding the notes, the both of them had the entire formula memorized down to the last inflection of the last phrase. His "apprentice had already drawn the necessary diagram on the floor and had taken his place. The snow was falling gently, perfect for the spell's requirements. 'Damn it, this would feel great if I didn't have to worry about what that Eviskrae woman had in mind by adding a little bit of negative energy into the snow.' He thought. His mind briefly wandered towards the image of that ivory-haired woman who was more an unsolvable puzzle than anything else. 'Bah! Forget about it for now! The magic is what's important!' He berated himself mentally. He made the first gesture. The rush of power made his companions shudder. Already, the wind picked up, tossing the powdery flakes all around him.

Colrenz was awestruck as soon as his new "master" made the first movement. He had taken part in the spell's creation but to see the spellcasting itself and its raw effects were something else. He would have never dreamed of this in the academy. While his older, more experienced peers worked with bolts of icicles, Trenzein Zaisen dealt in blizzards. When the high wizard glared at him, he realized that he also had to take part in the spellcasting. Fingers fumbling slightly in his panic, he began to assist. The wind changed from a strong breeze to a shrieking gale that blasted at the first rows of the raydric armies with enough force to push them back slightly. The cold was much more intense now. Colrenz wrapped his wizard's cloak around him tightly as icy needles prickled against him. The snow looked strange though. Colrenz watched as a flake landed on his arm. The white snow had a dark outline around it. 'What's going on!? This isn't part of the spell!' He thought in a panic. Perhaps the spell was out of Trenzein's control and the blizzard was going to blast Prontera's defenders as well. Trenzein didn't look too concerned though.

Then, above the shrieking din of the conjured snowstorm rose an even louder wailing. Curious, many of the wall's defenders looked to see what it was. The wailing and shouting grew even louder, like the echoes of thousands of tortured victims. And Colrenz and the others soon realized that the din erupted from the unflinching forms of the raydrics before their city.


	79. Answers

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 54: Answers

For Agranias, inspecting the Fourth Knight Division didn't take long by itself. The knights of Prontera conducted themselves well enough when their city was in danger. Weapons were maintained, formations were in order and each knight was on duty. The people of Prontera knew exactly what was happening outside their walls and it was unlikely that anyone, not even the civilians, would breach discipline. But, as he walked there inspecting every row of knights, he began to understand a little more of what Osiris was saying. Prontera now knew that he was an abysmal knight but he had somehow maintained command of these natural-born mortal knights. They didn't stare at him as he walked by them and they saluted crisply and with marked respect. Seeing them and their seeming acceptance of him told him that Osiris was right. It wasn't enough that he was no longer under the Lord of Death. To gain his humanity he had to be part of it. Silmeia's love was an important part of it but it took more than that.

"Fourth Knight Commander Agranias!"

A loud voice called for him from behind while he was about to send the knights to the southern gates where they will take part in the pronteran offensive to break the siege. He looked behind him and saw one of Silmeia's friends, Kreizen Xalascent. He walked over to the master smith to see what the man wanted. "Is there something you need, Master smith Xalascent?" He asked.

Kreizen nodded his answer. A broad smile creased his face while he studied Agranias. "We could use you by the armory, Agranias, your division blacksmiths have been meaning to talk to you. Come along!"

Agranias signalled for his second-in-command and ordered the man to bring the division to the southern gates and remain on stand-by. Then he followed Kreizen, who walked towards the pronteran regular army's armory, where blacksmiths gathered to forge and maintain the arms and armor of Prontera's soldiers. "What is it?" He asked. "Is it urgent?"

"Not really." Kreizen answered. "By the way, Agranias, I wanted to ask you about your armor."

Agranias looked at the black plates that covered him entirely. "Go ahead." He answered.

"I saw you during that fight by the southern gates and Silmeia really burned most of your armor off. I leave for a week and, all of a sudden, it's back. That must be some incredible material it's made of and perhaps we can use it for the rest of the army."

Agranias shook his head. "In truth, Master smith Xalascent, my armor is still in a bad state. We abysmal knights were created with the spell-ability to construct a solid shell of negative energy around us. By itself, this shell functions like armor but its true ability is that it can meld with existing metal to reinforce actual armor into near-indestructible material. When Silmeia blasted my armor off with her spells, the base material was completely ruined but I am easily able to replace the spell shield. The armor I'm wearing now is just that."

Kreizen scratched his head as he looked at Agranias's armor. "Well that's pretty complicated. But it sounds to me that you could use a suit of regular armor to help that black armor of yours along. You should have gone to your division's blacksmiths, Agranias, instead of walking around half-naked."

They reached the armory, the large, domed structure continue to smoke from its chimneys, signalling the constant forging within. Knights and other soldiers of Prontera went to and from the entrances with orders or equipment. Kreizen gestured for Agranias to follow and headed inside. They walked past several smithies until they came upon a group of blacksmiths by one corner of the place. The forge was lit and two of the blacksmiths were busy hammering swords into shape. Kreizen walked over who appeared to be the lead blacksmith, a short woman with heavy-set shoulders and muscular arms. She was wearing the usual blacksmith's apron and pants while she directed the others in their work.

"Agranias, this is Mehira Sondrus, your division's lead auxiliary blacksmith." Kreizen introduced her.

The female blacksmith turned about and snapped a salute. "Sir! Fourth Knight Division Auxiliary Blacksmith Team reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease, Miss Sondrus. Master smith Xalascent here tells me that you wanted to speak with me." Agranias answered. He looked at the people around him and tried not to stand out. Everyone in the armory was sweating except him. His created body tolerated heat at a much greater degree and did not need to sweat until others were fainting from the heat.

Mehira looked at Kreizen quizzically at Agranias's response. Kreizen cleared his throat in reply. "It's a bit complicated but Sir Agranias will be able to use that armor you were talking about earlier, Mehira." He explained.

The female blacksmith seemed to brighten at the mention of this and stood a little straighter when she addressed Agranias. "We were talking about repairing your armor or replacing it after it was destroyed the last time, Fourth Knight Commander, when Master Kreizen here heard us. You see, a few months ago, Sir Haelungrein ordered us to create a suit of plate for him, something he could show the Priestess Silmeia, he said." One of the blacksmiths who were forging behind Mehira, a grizzled old man whose strong arms seemed the last to age, spat on the ground at the name's mention. "He never picked it up so we kept it here. We resized it to fit your measurements as best we can and it should serve you well but-"

Agranias concentrated briefly and willed the dark energy that constructed his armor to dissipate from his hands and forearms. "My armor is incomplete without a base suit. Your full plate will be very much appreciated. However-" He added. "I have seen plenty of "for show" armor during my days in Glastheim. If it has any ornamental work on it, jewellery or excessive engraving, please get rid of those."

The rest of the blacksmiths seemed pleasantly surprised at the answer. Mehira herself smiled and nodded. "The Fourth Knight Commander will be happy to know that we have simplified the piece for simple function. It will be our honor, sir, to have you wear it to battle!"

"Knight Commander Agranias!" The oldest blacksmith, the one who spat earlier, stood up. He gave a salute and he was holding the stand which held a large suit of full plate. "The other knight divisions may find it odd that we have an abysmal knight leading us but I say they don't know anything until they get an idiot like Haelungrein. The man knew nothing besides strutting around like a savage in a rut and his second's idea of battle scars was a split lip from constantly kissing ass. I speak for the men when I say we applauded when you dealt those two the justice they deserved! The rest of the regular army may not agree but you should know that the Fourth Knight Division consider it an honor to be led by you!"

Agranias wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Kreizen was grinning broadly while Mehidra seemed both embarrassed and beaming at the same time. He took the armor and inspected it briefly, nodding with approval at its sturdy construction and the simplicity of its design. His old full plate had the black rose of Glastheim on it, this one had Prontera's two-headed eagle. "Thank you." He finally said. "It is my honor to lead this division as well."

Several minutes later, Agranias had just finished wearing the full plate, Mehidra's team had gotten his measurements correct, when the horns for battle sounded. That was the first horn, the signal to be ready. Nodding his approval to his auxiliary blacksmith team, the Fourth Knight Commander rushed to fulfill his duties.

* * *

It was a few hours at best before Makaelthos proceeded with the next step of his plan. Silmeia Cafilence, despite knowing the man for five years now, did not fully understand what that next step was. All she knew was that it was going to be a counterattack against the besieging army, that it was going to destroy the judgments and that it involved the different beings he had gathered from almost all of Rune-Midgard. Silmeia didn't see the great picture that she was sure Makaelthos did. Still, she trusted the man despite his secrets, which followed him around as surely as the armed shadows that lurked every corner he passed. He didn't need to explain himself to her. As far as Silmeia was concerned, she had her part to do and if she could trust someone to deal with the grand scheme of the war, she was thankful it was Makaelthos.

"Her part to do" was the very same reason why Silmeia chose to be alone despite the nearing time of Prontera's counterattack. Makaelthos had chided her once about her lack of initiative. That she was always reacting, waiting for wounds to occur so she could heal them. She hadn't completely agreed with him. Planning ahead and taking actions based on them led to terrible consequences as well. When people base their decisions on idealized situations and calculated reactions, they often forget that they also dealt with people. Makaelthos bordered on that. She remembered times when he had hurt his own friends and allies by simply taking them into account and predicting what they would do. They felt manipulated by a crusader who seemed to trust far too little and who often forgot that he was a person and not a machine created to maintain order. Silmeia had been on the receiving end of that calculation, something she had chided him about in return. Nevertheless, she had always felt that they had learned from each other. She had her own goals in this war. Some existed as part of her duties. She was a high-ranking radiant and head priestess of the Second Priest Division, sworn to fight Prontera's enemies and support her fellow defenders, especially her friends. The city's enemies were many, from The Lord of Death's obvious threat to the Dark Lord's vile machinations. Some goals, however, came to be as the battles came and went. She now dedicated herself to saving Agranias and his fellow abysmal knights from the Lord of Death's grasp and to return the lore of high priesthood to the Church. Recently, she had decided that there was one more thing she had to accomplish and that goal took the form of the bandaged immortal that helped her protect the city. Osiris, Champion Osiris as Agranias called him, fought to protect Prontera. Silmeia was sure of it. Osiris may go on about how selfish he was but there was sincerity in his actions that spoke of his true intentions. He fought to protect life, not just to make sure that none of his rival immortals win their war. Silmeia would not claim that she knew how the former emperor of Morroc felt exactly but she did understand some of the isolation he must surely feel. He had fought and died protecting his empire only to be cursed into being trapped within his slowly rotting body, by his own son of all people. Even now, Osiris fought for Prontera but its citizens feared his presence within the walls. The High Priestess knew how that felt like. It was why she believed that it was not something he should deal with alone.

"Isis is dead" were among the last few words Osiris spoke during the last time they met. That was something that had Silmeia wondering. Of course Isis was dead. She had been dead for around two thousand years. That wasn't want Osiris meant and, in that sense, Silmeia knew that he was wrong. Perhaps Osiris believed that his wife was forever lost to him, which was why he only grew angry when Silmeia gave him Isis' message. Why didn't Isis appear before her husband? That was a question Silmeia herself asked especially since she had seen Isis before. Silmeia was sure that to be able to talk to his wife would mean so much to Osiris and she intended to find out why that couldn't be so.

The Knight Barracks' Chapel was simply a small room found next to Makaelthos's quarters. It was hardly bigger than a jail cell, with a few wooden pews and an altar. Knights, as a whole, were not known to be particularly pious. As Eliarainne put it "if we were, we'd be crusaders". Nonetheless, the chapel was here for those knights who would at least whisper a few phrases in prayer once in a while. Some knights were strongly religious, just not gifted in the ways of a crusader while others simply wanted someone to pray to just before putting their lives on the line once more. There were three pews in the room, each one able to accommodate up to four people. The polished wood had not fallen into disrepair yet and the altar was free of dust. The walls were also wooden, unpainted but carefully polished to give the room a golden brown finish. Curtains, a simple, undecorated white, hung over the large windows that faced east. Unlike other chapels, the one in the Knight Barracks did not have stained glass windows. Normally, the windows would allow the sunlight to flood into the room and the breeze to keep it cool. The windows were closed now. There was little sunlight to let in and the glass had frosted over from the recent snow. Right now, the chapel was cold and dark. The knights were too busy to stop, allowing Silmeia to have the privacy she needed. The High Priestess didn't have long either, her division, indeed most of the remaining priests would be looking for her soon. She sat at the edge of the last pew and closed her eyes in meditation. Ever since she became a high priestess, Silmeia could feel the strong presence of High Priestess Isis hovering nearby. It was through this presence that she was able to work on the ward to protect the entire city. Isis communicated with her; it was usually through images she received mentally or some occasional words. Silmeia knew that if she put more effort into it, she would be able to speak with Rune-Midgard's greatest and last high priestess. Silmeia closed her eyes and mentally reach out, trying to get a grasp on the strong presence around her. 'High Priestess Isis' she called out silently. For a moment she felt silly, fumbling about for spirits with no clear idea of what she was doing.

"_I'm here."_

The answer nearly made her jump. All of a sudden, Isis's presence ceased to simply hover all around her. She felt a tangible presence right next to her, as if someone was something beside her on the pew. She looked beside her, expecting someone to be there but there was no one. There was a rippling in the presence, like unheard laughter from someone polite enough not to guffaw after you've done something silly. She was silent for a while, unsure if she was just hearing things.

"_You're not going crazy, Silmeia. You wished to speak to me and I have responded as best I can."_

Silmeia sighed with relief. She recognized the voice as High Priestess Isis', even though it was barely a whisper. She looked around again puzzled at her inability to see the High Priestess. "Is there something wrong?" She asked softly, making sure that no one heard in case someone was passing by. "Why can't I see you?"

"_You had the desire, Silmeia, but you didn't give me enough power to manifest. At best, I can use the trace amounts of holy power you exude unconsciously to make my voice heard"_

Silmeia frowned in deep thought. "I don't quite understand. What do you mean?" She asked. "You appeared to me before didn't you?"

"_You had used great amounts of holy power to defeat Sangius Magnus Exorcismus back then. I had enough to appear before you and those who wished to see. You must understand, Silmeia, I am a ghost and it is difficult for me to interact with the living. I cannot wield the power I did when I was alive. I may speak of warm places set aside for my husband but only because I have caught glimpses of it."_

Silmeia nodded in understanding. Isis' words also led her to what she really wanted to talk about. "Then, if I lent you my holy power, would you appear before Osiris? I gave him your message but-"

"_I know, Silmeia. I was there when he responded in rage." _The light-heartedness in Isis' presence disappeared. At the mention of Osiris, it was replaced with a tinge of lingering sadness that had Silmeia's hands trembling. She would have never tried this if she knew that mentioning Osiris would shake Isis like this. _"I cannot appear before Osiris. I've tried. I've been trying ever since he first awakened within the pyramids and killed those priests. When you sanctified Sangius Magnus Exorcismus, I wanted to appear to him first but I couldn't. Perhaps this is my punishment. I had a hand in his curse after all. Now he clings to his rage because he believes that if he let it go, all he would have would be loneliness."_

Silmeia raised her voice in indignation. "Punishment? Why? Of all people, he needs to see you the most! If he can just talk to you I'm sure his rage will cool and-!" Silmeia stopped herself. It sounded selfish to want Osiris to feel better so he could aid Prontera.

"_And he will come to Prontera's aid. There is no shame in wanting his help, Silmeia, and there is no doubt in you receiving it, even if I am unable to speak with him."_

"How can you be so sure?" Silmeia lowered her voice, partly because she heard it echo inside the room a moment ago and was worried that someone might overhear, and partly because she realized that she did not quite possess the unwavering faith in High Priestess Isis' words. Not quite yet.

"_Because my husband does not know how to be anyone else but Osiris. You already have an understanding of it, Silmeia. You know it even though you do not see how he looks on with compassion when he sees Prontera suffer. The crushing "discipline" of Glastheim's army, the pressure of being emperor...none of these things could repress his spirit. He will overcome his loneliness. I am sure of it."_

Silmeia didn't know what to answer. She had hoped that Isis could talk to Osiris but now she realized that it was foolish to have even thought of that. Isis would have surely talked to Osiris if she could. There was nothing left to do but believe in Isis' conviction. The horns of war began to sound outside the chapel and Silmeia stood up at the sound of it.

"_Go now. My husband will follow. Then he will lead. It was nice talking to you, Silmeia."_

With those words, Isis' presence beside Silmeia dissipated and became, once more, a hovering feeling at the back of her mind. Silmeia headed for her division. At the first sound of the horns, she was expected to join them and then, at the second sound, she was to lead them into battle by the southern gates.

"Trenzein will summon a blizzard to stop the judgments completely. Once it takes effect we are going to launch our offensive to break the siege. The First Knight Division will lead the attack with the Second Priest Division on support. Be careful, Silmeia."

Silmeia had nodded after hearing Makaelthos's careful instructions. She didn't even know that Trenzein would be able to summon a blizzard. She also didn't know about the anolians, orcs, kobolds and goblins joining them. The paladin planned his plans in secret and he kept everyone on a "need to know" basis without exemption but she had learned to trust him for the past five years. Her part to do was all that mattered right now and that meant keeping Eliarainne and her men alive. Another horn sounded and the pale sunlight peeking through the constantly overcast skies was drowned in fresh darkness. The temperature dropped and the wind began to move. 'So this is Trenzein's High Wizardry. He has gained much during this week.' She thought. The Second Priest Division stood near the southern gates, waiting for the massive structure to open and begin the attack.

And then the snow fell.

The black-tinged snow alarmed Silmeia as it fell. All around her, pronteran defenders and their allies alike murmured among themselves at the strange sight. Silmeia was all too familiar with the negative energy surrounding each flake, however. The snow was laced with the same energy used to breathe false life into corpses. Trenzein suddenly had a lot to answer for. But that was for later, there was their offensive to deal with.

Suddenly, several gasps came from behind Silmeia. She turned around to see if something was wrong and gasped herself. "High Priestess Isis-!" The words escaped her lips involuntarily. Before her and her division stood High Priestess Isis' image. The image was hazy but she could discern the features. The black-tinged snow was forming the image. Each time a flake landed on Isis, it melded into the image, adding its blackness like drops of ink forming a drawing. Isis looked back at her grimly.

"_This is necromantic energy, the same kind that Abraxil Sovivor uses to raise the undead. Your friend is playing with forces that can tear him asunder, Silmeia. The snow is tainted with it but only in minute quantities. No dead will rise because of this but it is somehow outlining my spirit. I would not have imagined that this was possible."_

Silmeia looked to the top of the wall where Trenzein stood. The blizzard was controlled and its winds blew away from the city and towards the enemy. A great wailing suddenly started from the other side of the gates. "The raydrics..." Silmeia whispered. The soldiers around her tensed even as they backed away from Isis' image. Whispers of "ghost" quickly spread. Silmeia didn't notice them, however, her attention focused on finding Agranias among the members of the Fourth Knight Division. She hadn't seen him since Osiris asked him to leave while she strengthened the ward. It wasn't Agranias that caught her attention though.

The cloaked figure of Seiros the monk was staring at her direction and straight at Isis' darkened image. Red eyes flared from underneath the hood, bright like small stars.


	80. Punishment

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 55: Punishment

"So this is what your desperation looks like, Abraxil Sovivor. As I expected, it is ugly with cowardice! Did you believe that my longing for my wife would blind me to the darkness of your magic? Have you forgotten that your Sangius Magnus Exorcismus carried her face even as I sent it hurtling into the depths of Glastheim!?"

Osiris cried out the words, unmindful of whoever heard them. The icy winds howled louder around him, swirling his cloak until it barely covered him. The knights and monks around him fell back at the display of rage and power. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this "Monk Seiros" was more than a mere monk. He curled his bandaged fingers, as if grasping something from the ground. As he pulled upward, three globes of white light, each as large as a man's head, materialized and rose to circle him. Each globe seemed to pulsate as if it was alive and, in a sense, it was. The pronteran defenders recognized them as spirit spheres, globes formed from righteous souls that answer a monk's prayers for aid. Fueled by the zeal of those who had gone before him, a monk could use spirit spheres to strike powerful blows, hurl bolts of concussive force or even unleash a devastating punch that could had been known to shatter even light fortifications. Many of Prontera's defenders had already seen Monk Seiros fight. They had seen him summon spirit spheres with ease as if souls came to him voluntarily and he had to find use for them and they had seen him break through rank after rank of the raydrics. Nobody had really bothered to find out more about the monk, save for the occasions when he was seen with Knight Commander Buck. The bandages that flew loose from him and the exposed golden winged helm revealed what he really was.

"Osiris! It's Osiris' mummy!"

"An immortal right under our very noses!"

One knight drew his sword but the fearsome sight of the enraged immortal kept everyone back. Another knight stopped the first and pointed to the raydrics just beyond the southern gate. "If we engage him now, we'll be caught fighting two fronts. Sir Makaelthos never said anything about Osiris and he doesn't seem interested in us! We've got to focus on the raydrics!" As if to echo that knight's sentiments the horn for the attack sounded. With final, hesitant glances behind them, the combined pronteran and junoan knights joined the orcs, kobolds, goblins and anolians in a frontal charge against the attacking raydric army.

The spheres flew from Osiris' outstretched hand and streaked towards Isis' blackened image at such speeds that everyone around lost sight of them save for the brief trail of white they left in 

the air. Isis' image wavered violently as the spheres struck her. There was no explosion or even a violent impact. It was as if the image absorbed the spirit spheres.

It was Silmeia who cried out in painful empathy when the bandaged immortal attacked his own wife. Isis uttered no sound but Silmeia felt that the ancient high priestess was hurt. No physical attacks could affect the soul but Osiris' blow was both spiritual and emotional. Spirit spheres were formed of an energy manifested by souls but more importantly, Osiris was attacking someone whom he loved more than anyone or anything in the world. Silmeia saw how he looked when he realized that Isis communicated with her. There was no doubt that what she felt was but a small fraction of Isis' own anguish at the sudden, furious assault. "Osiris, that's enough! Stop!" Silmeia cried out, placing herself in-between the raging mummy and Isis' image. She raised her arms, determined to block the mummy even if he would plow past her in a rage. The snow continued to fall, and the wavering image, almost blurred out by the finger offensive, was starting to reform.

"Silmeia!" Makaelthos had rushed towards the high priestess as soon as he noticed that something was wrong at the rear lines. As he was about to put himself between Silmeia and Osiris, however, Silmeia threw him a determined look that stopped him in his tracks. It took no words, not even a thought to Khaesilya, for Silmeia to tell him to stand back. He understood. There was nothing he could do to improve the situation here. If the attack on the raydrics failed now, they would lose their chance and more lives would be lost. He whirled just in time to see Kreizen about to do the same thing he was about to do. He shook his head at the master smith and pointed towards the attack. "We must trust her with this, Kreizen! We mustn't abandon the attack!" He said. Kreizen didn't look too convinced but he followed anyway. There was a reason behind everything when it came to Makaelthos.

"I will not relent, Silmeia Cafilence! For too long has the Dark Lord made a mockery of my wife! Illusion after illusion he has thrown me since our time in Glastheim, culminating in him giving her image to his vilest spell!" Osiris roared. More bits of his facial bandages fell away revealing the terribly rotted skull underneath. Furious red light flared from his empty eye sockets and now the same light seemed to flare from his open mouth.

"Then he has succeeded, Osiris. You are attacking your own wife in your blind rage!" Silmeia answered. She looked down on her legs and found them shaking. As adamant as she was on protecting Isis from Osiris' misguided wrath, she realized that she was terribly afraid, standing as she was before the enraged former emperor. Did all of Osiris' enemies feel the same fear when they faced him? Five spirit spheres encircled Osiris. How quickly he summoned them! She didn't even see him make the gestures that monks did when summoning the power of souls. Surges of energy transferred from one spirit sphere to another like arcs of electricity. Silmeia was familiar with the ways of monks. Most finger offensives took three spirit spheres, using five and agitating the spheres like this only meant one attack. History books, even the ones who try to debunk myths about historical figures, would tell of Osiris single-handedly breaking through the 

enormous, magically enhanced gates of Geffen with a single asura strike. But would Osiris use an asura strike against a mere illusion as he believed? Perhaps he was merely bluffing. Silmeia didn't budge. Even with every defensive spell she knew, she doubted she could take a full on strike from Osiris but the thought of him using such an attack on a weakened Isis was a much more terrible prospect.

"Blind rage you say. Yes, you may be right. It takes little deduction to see it after all. Rage is what animates me, as it does any of the restless dead! Without it…" Osiris' voice trailed off into silence. Instead of continuing he took a step forward. Five spirit spheres whirled around him violently as if tossed about in a windstorm greater than Trenzein's spell.

Silmeia felt her knees start to buckle. Gritting her teeth, she steadied herself. She was going to hold her ground no matter what happened.

"_Silmeia…"_

Silmeia paused when she heard her name. It was Isis speaking but the spirit sounded weak, almost as if she were about to disperse into nothingness. Silmeia was right, Isis was hurt from the finger offensive.

"_Do not judge him harshly for this. You must be my voice, Silmeia. He sees me but cannot hear my voice. Say as I say and nothing else. Though he cannot hear my voice, he will hear my words. I know my husband will see who is really speaking."_

Silmeia nodded her acquiescence. She left it all up to Isis now. No one else could get to where Osiris was now.

Osiris did not hear much else save for the constant thrumming of the spirit spheres as they revolved around him. He heard only vague murmurs from the knights who passed him and the dull sound of a distant horn blowing. The high priestess was still blocking his path despite his final warning. That was too bad. She must have thought that he would not dare harm her. Mortals of this age were so full of pride.

"That is enough, Osiris! You are not that angry champion and these are not the shores of Amatsu!"

The mummy stopped in his tracks. Those words were familiar. Too familiar. They were uttered at some other time besides the moment he was in. How could this high priestess know? No one alive now could still know of the shores of Amatsu unless it was-"So even you would appeal to the past to cool my wrath, High Priestess Silmeia. The Dark Lord's hold on his evil spell is stronger than I thought."

"How long will you accuse me of being sent by Abraxil Sovivor? Thousands of years ago you accused me of that. Have I spent my entire lifetime failing to prove to you that I'm not?" 

Silmeia's lips moved and her voice came out but it was Isis who did all the speaking. There was no indignation in Isis' own voice as she told Silmeia what to say. Strangely enough, Silmeia felt that this wasn't the first time Isis and Osiris talked like this. Despite facing the bared power of Rune-Midgard's last and greatest champion, despite already being hurt by one of his attacks, Isis spoke to Osiris as an equal. If there was someone who could reach the person within the rage and undeath of this immortal before them, it would be the one who had shared in his life. Silmeia forced her knees to steady. She was Isis' voice and her tone would have to reflect the ancient high priestess's courage and wisdom.

"Be silent!" Osiris roared. One spirit sphere jerked violently from its orbit at his outburst and crashed to the ground just a few feet away from Silmeia. The paved stone floor shattered as the sphere exploded, showering the high priestess and those nearby with powder. Once the dust cleared, a large crater, still smoking from the blast, was all that remained. By the time Silmeia shifted her gaze Osiris, a new spirit sphere had replaced the one that just blew up.

"_Five spirit spheres…"_ Silmeia grew puzzled over Isis' words that she nearly forgot to say them to Osiris, a few more seconds of stumbling for words and she harmonized with Isis again. "You could create five with a sneeze during those days. Now you can't create more than five at all. Oh, how you hide it with your rage and these people believe it. They see you wield five and create craters and they think they've known Champion Osiris. I know the truth. A monk prays for aid and the spirits of those who have gone before respond. A champion does so with more ease. Osiris cannot even get just five for a word from him sends souls flooding to his cause!" Silmeia startled herself at the sudden passion by which she spoke. Not only that, she was speaking almost simultaneously with Isis rather than hearing the words and repeating them.

"_Forgive me if this feels like an intrusion. In his desire to mock my husband, Abraxil Sovivor created his spell with as much similarity to me as possible. Today his spite works against him." _Isis' mental voice sounded clearer than before to Silmeia. The blackened image was still there behind her but it was hazier than before. She didn't understand it completely but perhaps she shared just a bit more with Isis than just appearance. "I don't mind, Isis, if it means allowing you to talk to him better." She answered.

"I ask you the same question I asked your king, high priestess." Osiris' roar died down into a growl. More bandages fell off as the spirit spheres spun around him. His entire head and most of his torso were completely exposed now. Silmeia didn't want to look. It wasn't that the sight of the rotted remains disgusted or frightened her but to see someone like Osiris reduced to such decay took a toll on her heart. "Do I look like a champion to you?" The immortal asked.

"_Go on and look. See as I see, Silmeia"_ Silmeia lifted her eyes and braced herself. Up close, Osiris smelled of pungent, preservative spices desperately clinging to and hiding the heavy stench of death. The parts of his flesh she had already seen resembled melted wax dripping from the ancient bones of his body. As she lifted her eyes, however, she didn't see any of these at all.

Silmeia couldn't help but gasp as she stared at Osiris. There was no smell, or, if there was, she didn't notice it, so awed she was at the sight. Instead of a horrifying mummy, there stood a man clearly still in his prime. Not a hint of decay, or even age, marred his appearance. Champion Osiris stood before her and even the tainted snow refused to fall on him. He radiated an inner light that gave no heat but left warm feelings anyway. His hair was dark brown, with sheen like polished wood. It fell softly up to the nape of his next and carefully framed his face. His eyes were green, bright and seemingly lit by their own fires. They stared out at the world with a warrior's ferocity, the same gleam that Silmeia would often see in Eliarainne's eyes but Osiris' was marked with a wisdom brought about by hundreds of battles even a veteran like Eliarainne has yet to achieve. His thin lips were pressed in a grim line, stern yet sad at the same time, bordered by a proud jaw line. His neck was sinewy and his shoulders were broad, both firm support that added to the noble bearing of his head. He wore the golden wings of a solar god helm while a small pair of silver hoops adorned his ears. He was garbed in scarlet cloth, open at the chest, loose for movement but with no extensions to catch at his surroundings while his hands were covered with a pair of golden gauntlets.

"Do you see a champion before you?" Osiris asked again.

"Yes!" The answer was Silmeia's as surely as it was Isis'. To think that someone so noble even in mere appearance would be cursed to undeath nearly brought tears to Silmeia's eyes. It was unfair and there was something in the way that Osiris spoke of an undeserved burden carried for far too long. Yet he stood straight, without any resignation to his fate. Indeed there was none of the anger his undead form raged about. This was the true Osiris, the spirit trapped in a rotting prison. Was this the Osiris that Isis always saw? No wonder the ancient high priestess always spoke with confidence. Out of impulse, Silmeia took a step towards Osiris. It was Isis who talked through her once more. "You are Champion Osiris and you cannot deny it. How long will your guilt stop you from calling the souls of the righteous to you? How long will you draw only from your own soul?"

Osiris turned away. His voice softened finally, clear of rage and for once, honest and clear. "No one else could possibly know. Isis…how can I possibly call for them? That time is over. Leave me to this misery."

Isis spoke again this time in a softer tone. Silmeia wished she could just black out for now. This was an intimate conversation between the two. Even though it was her body, she felt like the intruder. "For all those years we've spent together, I had thought that you had put behind you those corpse-covered shores. I was too naïve after all. It's just like you always said."

"Isis, you-"

"You asked why I couldn't talk to you myself, Osiris. I too asked that question too many times. Only now, now that I see you like this so closely do I begin to understand. You cannot see me, dear husband, because in your heart you believe you shouldn't. The moment you rose from your 

tomb with Joe Buck at your side, you already allowed the Dark Lord's greatest illusion to defeat you."

"I am under no such illusion, Isis! Yes, I will admit it. To say so does not change the truth. All those years I tried to put those shores behind me and I almost believed I had. Then…" Osiris stared at his hands once more. Silmeia knew the gesture well. In his eyes, Osiris must see only his rotting flesh. "…this happens! After so many years, my punishment finally catches up with me after my death! I, who have dealt death to the elven race, am denied my own. How can you ask me to call upon the souls of the righteous, twisted as I am into this undeath? I would be no better than the Dark Lord, using necromancy to bend the souls of the fallen to my command. Leave me to my punishment. Let my rage go on and compel me to attack my enemies one last time. Even in defeat, Osiris will know no rest for himself or his foes."

"That is not your punishment!" Silmeia heard her own voice rise under Isis' influence. The ancient high priestess' calm finally broke after hearing her husband condemn himself. "It is a lie that Abraxil has perpetrated through your scheming brother. You must not attribute the acts of the most unjust man in Rune-Midgard to justice! Osiris, you must open your eyes. Your undeath blinds you and your blindness isolates you. You cannot break yourself into the roles you played in history. That man who dragged Glastheim's armies from defeat is the same man who gave his life to break the serpentine horde. That man is you, Osiris, more than "champion" or "emperor" could possibly contain is your irrepressible self. If you must be punished with this for what you did on the shores of Amatsu and the rest of the elven kingdoms, then you must be punished for saving the lives of an entire empire and for ensuring the future of humanity after that disgrace called Glastheim. It cannot be so that this undeath is your rightful punishment. Your justice has not been meted out yet, my husband, because your part in all this is not yet through. The Dark Lord has convinced you that it was over the day they laid the stone cover of your tomb over you and that this undeath is your reward but my truth is stronger than his lie. Call for aid and see for yourself, the war to save this world is not over and you remain its strongest warrior."

Osiris was silent and that was enough to awe Silmeia. The immortal had never been silenced by anyone before. Did he finally understand? Would he shake away his empty rage and fight for the same cause he fought for in the course of two thousand years of history? Suddenly, Isis' voice became more distant and the blackened image became more animated once more.

"_Thank you, Silmeia. I have said almost everything I wanted to say to him through you. The rest I will keep for the time we truly see each other."_

Silmeia shook her head and smiled. "No, I should thank you, High Priestess Isis." She told the ghost.

"_I must leave you for some time now, Silmeia. Do not falter. You will have suffered no great loss at the end of this day. Do not let fear stifle your faith."_

Isis sounded even more distant, much to Silmeia's sudden worry. What did she mean by leaving for now? Isis' constant spiritual presence was one of her greatest supports these days. She looked at the blackened image to see how Isis was.

In an instant, almost as if she had blinked and missed what really happened, the image was gone. A lone arrow, crackling with dark arcs of electricity, had struck Isis' outline image and dispersed it instantly. Isis' presence disappeared in that instant. Outrage and despair suddenly flooded Silmeia like fresh storm clouds blotting out the first feeble rays of morning. She looked to the arrow and its feathers pointed accusingly at the one who shot it. High above one building near the southern gate stood a woman whose long white hair waved freely against the frigid winds and stood out against the tainted snow. She was holding a roguemaster's bow, the preferred ranged weapon. Before Silmeia could utter a word, or even move so much as a finger, she heard it. An anguished cry that made even Trenzein's howling winds seem silent. Without Isis, the sight of Osiris' noble form melted away, revealing the harsh external reality of his rotted corpse. His jaw was nearly unhinged as he shouted out his rage.

* * *

Everything was still according to plan as far as Trynis Eviskrae was concerned. Standing on top of the best possible vantage point for her mission, she raised her roguemaster bow and aimed her single arrow. The ward kept the Dark Lord out but he could still imbue his worst spells into inanimate objects and have others carry them in. The arrow she held now was a manifestation of Abraxil Sovivor's ancient hate against the woman who had often thwarted him by standing by Osiris. A malice so vile that it seeped into physical reality through black wisps of smoke that tainted everything it touched. Anyone else touching this arrow would have fallen into convulsions at the sheer vileness. Trynis didn't mind. She harbored something similar for one particular knight.

'Your part in my plans is over, High Priestess Isis.' Trynis told the blackened image mentally. 'Don't take this personally. You yourself enslaved an entire race of demons for your husband's sake. We all do what we must.' Trynis regretted few things in her entire life. She had ordered or personally dealt the deaths of uncounted enemies, suspected enemies and potential ones. Makaelthos's loss was the only thing she could think of as regrettable. But, as she aimed the bow at Isis' image, she felt a twinge in her chest that she never thought she'd ever feel again ever since she saw one swordsman leave her guild.

'_What a despicable trick you have played on my husband, stalker. Yet I will not seek vengeance against you for this. Soon you will be held accountable, just as Makaelthos Solcry held himself accountable. Even I pray that you have the strength when that day comes. Yours is a tragedy that needs no malice from others to make it so.' _Isis' image looked straight at Trynis as she spoke the words into the stalker's mind.

"I am no lost child for you to preach to, high priestess. What I do, I do out of my own will. Call my path what you want, you are but a means to an end and your function is over." With that, Trynis loosed the arrow. The shaft flew threw, striking Isis' image and dispersing it like so much smoke. Isis' spiritual presence dispersed and vanished. As if on cue, Trynis stood on the ledge so she could be seen by anyone who so much as glanced up. "That's right, Osiris, find the one who destroyed your wife. Chase after me and straight into the heart of my plans." She whispered.

"Stalker, no one, not even Baphomet in all his wretchedness, has invited my wrath as you have!" In a blink, Osiris was already in the air, jumping straight towards Trynis.

Inhaling sharply at the champion's swiftness, Trynis began to flee across the rooftops. The power she gained as a stalker allowed her to cross great distances and to leap great gaps from one roof to another. The mere thought of what Osiris would do if he caught up prematurely was enough to make sure that she maintained her speed. She was panicked, she admitted to herself but her rationality still guided her retreat. There was a reason for this great risk and her ultimate goal won over any fear.

* * *

Despite himself, Abraxil Sovivor could not help but laugh as he waited by the forests of Mount Mjolnir, a good distance from Prontera and its accursed ward. With him stood Baphomet, who stamped his hooves and slavered in frustrated anticipation. **"What a clever plan she has created. She mislead the only person who could have seen through her by having him think her plan was to make Osiris king while she worked with the wizard to expose Isis so she could destroy that wretched woman. Osiris, predictable fool as he turned out to be, has thrown what remains of his reason to the blizzard's winds and now mindlessly chases her towards us, away from his ward, his mortal allies and even from the doppelganger. We will feast well today, Baphomet." **He chuckled.

Sure enough, Abraxil felt the presence of an immortal moving towards him at great speeds. He flexed his skeletal fingers, relishing the final moments of waiting before he could finally destroy his hated enemy. Destroying Osiris was a goal unto itself. A victory that equaled winning Crimson Twilight.

"Osiris! Your soul will taste so sweet as it dribbles down my jaws!" Baphomet howled. He raised his scythe and ran headlong into the undergrowth.

Trynis Eviskrae was the first to burst from the undergrowth. She landed right in front of the Dark Lord and then jumped once more, barely evading Baphomet's headlong rush and finding a perch on an outcropping of rock just behind him. Osiris followed almost immediately, smashing through one tree and sending its trunk rolling down the steep slope of the mountain followed by displaced rocks. Upon landing he was greeted by a downward sweep of Baphomet's crescent scythe.

"**This is the end, Osiris. Your final destruction has been delayed for two millennia. I will relish the void you will leave behind in this world."**

With that, the Dark Lord raised his hands and unleashed his spell. Great bolts of dark lightning crackled, setting everything around them ablaze…


	81. Unified strike

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 56: A unified strike

The black snow had dazed the Pronteran army as surely as it had disabled the remaining judgments that the Lord of Death had pointed at their city. It wasn't just the snow, which was covering everything in dark-lined white; it was also the eerie and anguished howling from the raydrics army, the strange appearance of a ghostly high priestess near High Priestess Silmeia and Monk Seiros revealing himself to be none other than the mummy of Osiris.

The horns still sounded their signal to attack but barely more than half responded to it and they did so sluggishly, eyes darting about to see if everyone was moving. Even the anolians, goblins, kobolds and orcs that stood next to the regular army seemed reluctant to start the fight. There could be more surprises up ahead. The raydrics, despite their howls and cries, began to lurch forward, like a machine that had been unused for a long time finally starting up, its rusted cogs whining as they ground away.

"Stop staring at snowflakes! Now is the time to attack!"

The shout rose above the din that the raydrics were making and carried to every soldier by the southern gates. Like a judicious slap to the face, it dispelled the daze from them, reminding them of what they had to do. Heads turned to see who had given the rousing shout. It had come from the very front lines, where the First Knight Division was placed. Most knights recognized the voice, those who didn't recognize it knew, by reputation, whose it could possibly be.

Far ahead, even of her own troops, Lord Knight Eliarainne Sialsanderin sat proudly on top Bristle. Brionac shimmered with eager light as it was couched to kill on impact. The First Knight Commander leaned forward from her saddle, keen to fight as always. Bristle shared her enthusiasm, clawing at the snow in his impatience and giving a low, throaty warble. The Lord Knight didn't understand why the rest of the army was still dragging its feet when the enemy was hardly an arrow's flight away.

"First Knight Commander!" Makaelthos called at her from behind. He made his way towards her at a jog with Khaesilya following closely behind. "Lead the attack! Quickly before our chance slips past us!"

Grinning under her bone helm, Eliarainne didn't even bother spurring her mount. A light tap of her foot and Bristle started to charge. She inhaled deeply, not minding the freezing air that she sucked into her lungs. After a brief pause she gave her battle cry and charged in earnest. "For Prontera!"

The battle cry spread through the ranks like a brush fire and nearly every knight found himself echoing the cry before he even knew what he was doing. Even some of the orcs roared "For Prontera!" before realizing how ridiculous and treacherous they sounded. Their fellows were too busy either being awed by the powerful shout or keeping themselves from echoing it to notice. The army surged forward at last.

At the very front of the army, Eliarainne was the first to crash into the first line of raydrics. Brionac ripped through the first of the howling, empty suits with ease, cleaving the ancient, glastheimian steel of its cuirass as if it was made of paper. The burning, white light that made the spear seem more a shaft of sunlight instead of a physical weapon flared on impact, searing nearby raydrics as bolts of holy power jumped from the weapon and right at them. With a single thrust, Eliarainne had torn a hole through the raydrics army's ranks, a hole that the rest of the regular army, each of them racing with the rest to be the second into the fray, began to exploit.

Bristle tore through the first raydric's remains and continued to push forward. The pecopeco squawked fiercely even as he faced the naked blades of the second and third line of raydrics. The sharp, axe-shaped blade positioned on his forehead bit deeply into one raydrics as he butted it aside.

The First Knight Division, riding at break-neck speed to catch up with their knight commander, crashed into enemy lines with such force that most of the raydrics that engaged them were flung several feet backwards from the impact. They pressed forward, unmindful of the biting wind as they stabbed and shouted at their animated foes.

Eliarainne continued to push forward, trampling her way through the swordsman ranks of the raydrics army. She knew that these first few lines were just fodder, already she could see the mounted ones forming up behind the raydric swordsmen. Behind her, more raydrics stepped into the gap she had created, surrounding her with animated steel. She didn't mind, though, she wasn't planning on falling back any time soon. She swung Brionac in a wide arc, turning it into a crescent of light that shattered the raydrics in front of her. With a light tap of her boots, she urged her mount forward, straight towards the raydric knights. The pecopeco squawked gamely and complied.

With the rush of her initial charge replaced with a more settled and heightened sense of awareness, Eliarainne finally noticed another strange thing about the raydrics. There were little swirls of bluish light within the empty recesses of the armor. For a moment, Eliarainne saw what seemed to be a screaming face in the pattern but it was quickly distorted. She swore underneath her breath and paid no more attention to it.

'That damned snow is just supposed to freeze the judgments, now I have to deal with this insanity! What was Trenzein thinking?'

Eliarainne whipped Brionac about, catching a pair of raydrics that were trying to attack Bristle from behind. The three prongs smashed through their helms with ease, sending the rest of the armor crashing to the ground. More raydrics milled around her to keep her isolated from the rest of the army. The mounted ones, Eliarainne refused to call them raydrics knights as they went against everything she believed knights should be, began to charge towards her while the raydrics swordsmen she plowed through began to form up behind to block her escape. This was no surprise to Eliarainne, she had encountered such tactics many times before and she would never have charged in the first place if she knew that she would be hopelessly isolated.

Sure enough, a great blast of white light erupted from behind her with such force that Bristle staggered forward for a few steps before righting himself. Shards of broken armor and weapons flew past her, pelting the mounted raydrics with the debris of their weaker troops.

"We've got khalitzburgs forming up by our right flank, First Knight Commander. They're being maneuvered to skirt past the cavaliers and straight towards our wizards." Makaelthos spoke as he took a stand directly behind Eliarainne. His calm tone ran counterpoint to the frantic grinding and clashing of raydrics milling about. A pair of raydric swords snapped on impact against his shield while Mysteltainne whistled through their owners as if it was merely cutting slightly solid air. "You should get your division to engage them." The paladin advised. Agranias and his Fourth Knight Division skirmishers should be able to deal with the raydric swordsmen and archers here."

Eliarainne nodded and thrust Brionac's three points into the barding of one raydric's mount, breaking the armor where the head should be. A faint outline of what looked like a pecopeco appeared for a moment before the barding crashed to the ground. Eliarainne's spear flared up once more, searing the two mounted raydrics riding beside her target. Brionac's holy power burned through the Glastheim-forged armor of the raydrics until they charred and crumbled around the edges. It didn't take much from Eliarainne to break them apart completely once they were softened up. "What about these mounted raydrics? You think we should leave them for the Fourth Knight Division?" She asked.

Makaelthos thrust his sword into the icy ground and whispered a swift prayer. Lines of white light ran across the ground like cracks, erupting right below a group of raydrics heading for them. Khaesilya stepped forward and jammed her stiletto into the cuirass of a raydrics that closed in on Makaelthos while he still had his blade buried into the ground. She kicked the thing viciously to free her blade then stepped back in time as Makaelthos recovered. Mysteltainne's grey-green edge sliced the damaged raydrics into pieces. "These ones were just left here to engage us, Eliarainne; most of their mounted force is circling in along with the khalitzburgs." Makaelthos answered. "Their new abysmal knight commander won't let his most mobile force get bogged down in a lancing match with our cavaliers with wizards and hunters running loose. With Agranias leading them, the Fourth Knight Division will be enough."

With a nod, Eliarainne signaled for her men to follow her towards the army's right flank. With another fierce battle cry, the lord knight was off.

As Eliarainne rode off, Makaelthos sent his thoughts to his sohee companion. 'Khaesilya, can you send your thoughts out to Trenzein at this distance?'

Khaesilya's telepathic reply came immediately, even with the sohee dragging her knife across the cuirass of one raydric. 'It's quite a distance between here and the wall, Master Makaelthos, but I can make it with a bit of concentration. He should be expecting a message from you through me with these complications.'

Makaelthos nodded to himself as soon as he got the answer. Khaesilya was confident and her mental tone reflected it. Their bond was both telepathic and emphatic so not only did he hear Khaesilya's answer but he also felt the sohee's personal estimate of her success. 'Tell him to come here.' He mentally responded. 'I will protect you while you concentrate.'

Khaesilya was quick to comply. For a moment she stood still in deep concentration. She was not as familiar with Trenzein as she was with her master, or even Eliarainne. While she can read the surface thoughts of anyone who was not mentally protected and within her vision, her ability to send out and receive the projected thoughts required certain bonds. With her master, whose bond with her was strongest, she could remain in contact from miles away. With his closest friends like Eliarainne, Silmeia and Kreizen, the bond was weaker and, with Trenzein or Seihanine, it was even less. It took time and mental strain to finally focus on the high wizard's thoughts. 'Master Makaelthos wants you over here, Mister Zaisen.' She called out. The answer was a muffled 'alright' which Khaesilya had to strain further to hear.

Snapping out of her intense concentration, Khaesilya turned towards her master. The paladin was right in front of her, his massive, kite-shaped shield catching and breaking arrows and blades alike. A ring of broken armor had surrounded Khaesilya by the time she opened her eyes. 'He's coming.' She thought to the paladin.

Makaelthos gave a curt nod in response and then surveyed the battlefield. Just as he expected, the raydric knights were maneuvering towards the wizard divisions. Their movement revealed the raydric army's own line of wizards, empty robes with disembodied gloves weaving magic through the icy air. Makaelthos raised his sword above his head and concentrated. Calling from within himself, he sent a positive energy coursing through Mysteltainne's blade and then let it burst into a flash of brilliant white light, a signal to anyone looking for it.

* * *

Several people from various parts of the battlefield were looking for that signal. The first was Rezid Halien, the First Sage Commander for the Junoan reinforcements. He had met with the paladin just hours before the attack and he knew and agreed with what that signal meant. "First Division, Magnetic Earth! Get them under the knights as fast as you can! Second through Fourth Division, move in among the ranks and keep your spell rods up! The rest of you casters continue pummeling their knights! Everyone move!" The junoan sage divisions raced at their commander's orders. The plan was simple; the magnetic earth spells would stop the raydric wizards from using their powerful area-based attacks and force them to use spells that only targeted one person at a time. Stopping those spells was left to the sages who were to mingle with the knights and "catch" the spells with their spell rods. "We'll stop their wizards cold, Sir Makaelthos Solcry." Rezid spoke towards the direction of the increasingly chaotic battle. "I hope the rest of your plan works out."

* * *

The second was Borun Zexel, the Grand Hunter Commander. He was quick to notice the flash of holy power, easily differentiated from a Magnus or a Grand Cross by the globe-shaped explosion. "That's the signal!" He shouted. "Point all bows towards the raydric wizards and hunters. We should get a clear shot with their knights on the move!" Borun watched with satisfaction as every hunter on the walls responded. He let his attention linger a bit on the Second Hunter Commander, wondering just how many had the sniper brought down already.

From her vantage point on the southern ramparts, Seihanine had a clear shot at everything within several miles. She could see the positions of the remaining three abysmal knights and how they were ordering their troops about.

One abysmal knight, the smallest of them with a pair of short swords strapped to his sides, led most of the raydric swordsmen and archers that comprised the front lines that Eliarainne had smashed through earlier. He was closing in on Makaelthos, who was making the hole among his troops bigger with each holy explosion.

A second abysmal knight, Seihanine was quick to note the lack of weapons, led the khalitzburgs and raydric knights in their charge against the wizard divisions. He was on a direct collision course with Eliarainne and her First Knight Division.

The third one, Ixyll, who led the entire raydric army in the Lord of Death's absence, stood impassively behind the front lines, near his raydric wizards and hunters. Seihanine wanted to aim at the abysmal knight commander. Even at the great distance between them, her practiced vision, enhanced by Lizan Killranae's methods, spotted gaps between his dark armor where a well-placed arrow would do damage. But Makaelthos had asked her to stay on the casters and marksmen of the raydric army right before the attack commenced.

"_You can aim and fire at him, but the effort it will take you to bring down Ixyll will be sufficient to take out a squad of his long range units. Agranias, Silmeia and I will deal with him, more lives will be spared if you destroy his army's killing power instead."_

Seihanine hadn't argued. Makaelthos knew what he was doing. They would be cornered and dead by now if he didn't. A barrage of arrows flew from her division, joining with the growing swarm of shafts descending on the raydric army's unprotected long range units. Robes tore apart and fell to the ground along with the shattered remains of many of the raydric hunters. Ixyll had underestimated how quickly the regular army could react to his tactics. It wasn't surprising. This battle was still likely playing out as Makaelthos saw it days ago.

It wasn't all victory at every part of the battlefield, though. Seihanine's sweep of the surroundings also revealed knights lying half-buried in the snow. Even with reinforcements for Prontera, the raydric army was a vast sea of living metal. The knight divisions fought valiantly to push the raydrics back and they were gaining ground but, time and again, a raydric's sword or arrow would find its mark. The raydrics, despite the screams and twisted expressions appearing from the purplish flames coming out of their armor, fought with unfeeling discipline; quick to notice gaps in a knights defense and even quicker to exploit them. They seemed to share a single mind and acted as if they were not individual soldiers but parts of a single body. The raydric knights charged, heedless of the dozens of spearheads and lance points aimed at them. Although many were brought down by the hardened veterans of the First Knight Division, several almost broke through into the wizard divisions, bringing down some of Eliarainne's. One raydric knight actually broke through and ran down a pair of wizards before it was incinerated by its panicked targets.

Drawing another arrow from her rapidly dwindling supply, Seihanine returned her focus on her task.

* * *

Trenzein Zaisen watched from the walls as his blizzard began to abate. It had served its function; the judgments were motionless, the gears that kept them functioning were clogged with frost and frozen oil. The faint mental whisper from Khaesilya was expected. Knowing Makaelthos, Trenzein doubted that the paladin was barely more than bothered by the effects of the animate dead seed. The plan was still in motion; the regular army, the junoan reinforcements and the rest of the Lord of Death's enemies were attacking together, the judgments were rendered useless and the raydric wizards and hunters were taking severe damage from Prontera's long range divisions. But Makaelthos would want answers, if only so he could factor in the added situation into his plans.

With a sigh, Trenzein traced a teleportation spell's symbols through the air, giving Colrenz a passing, approving glance. "You did well, kid, if you can avoid being skewered, beheaded, eaten or blown up between now and the end of this war, you'll make a fine high wizard."

For a brief moment, Colrenz seemed to brighten at the unexpected praise but the moment passed and he was back to his grim attitude. 'Gloomy kid.' Trenzein thought. Colrenz was a hardworking young man who did his work with precision even with the immense pressure Trenzein put him under. Yet, there was something in the way he worked that bothered the High Wizard. Colrenz didn't enjoy wizardry for itself. He was doing this for a singular purpose, something that had nothing to do with advancing himself.

Trenzein shook his head as the teleportation spell started to circle him. He had to be careful with these things. Priests found it easier to bend space and jump from one place to another, perhaps because holy power seemed to be a better conduit for such effects. Wizards, even High Wizards, required a small accessory infused with the essence of the fleeting nature of a Creamy before they could use arcane power to achieve the same effects. A spell created from the spell seeds leaped into mind but Trenzein pushed the speculation away. The spell seeds brought great power and potential but also great distraction. He was going to have to discipline himself further so that they didn't pop into mind at the slightest problem.

The distant scenery of war provided by Trenzein's vantage point on the walls blurred out from his vision as the teleportation spell took hold. There was no feeling of being moved; rather it was more as if someone was pulling the rug underneath his feet. When his vision cleared, he was standing next to Makaelthos just as the paladin shattered a raydric knight's mount with a swing of a shield.

"Your spell has secondary effects not included in what I requested, Trenzein. " Makaelthos spoke without so much as looking behind him. "Explain." They were at the forefront of the battle with raydrics rushing past them to engage the skirmishers behind them even as the paladin stood and listened he was constantly fighting.

Trenzein pointed a finger at a squad of raydric swordsmen. There was no flash of brilliant magic this time. Instead, the lead raydric's helmet suddenly bent inward, as if it was savagely struck by an invisible but massive hammer. A second dent appeared on its cuirass with such violence that it was thrown high into the air. By the time its fragments pelted the other raydrics; they were also being struck by the same invisible force. Trenzein broke through three more after the lead raydric before he ended his Palm Vulcan spell. With an inward sigh, he turned towards Makaelthos. 'Explain what? What the spell is doing other than making a blizzard or why I added this additional effect?

Makaelthos stood back from the fighting as the knights of the Fourth Knight Division rushed ahead of him. With the respite provided by Agranias's division, he focused his attention on Trenzein. "I'm familiar with negative energy, Trenzein; I've dealt with the undead plenty of times." He answered. "It does two things; it provides false life to empty husks and it serves as material for ghosts to manifest themselves into our world. That's why that ghost appeared near Silmeia, it probably was always there. Seeing the reaction from these raydrics, I can guess that they're not mindless constructs but armor animated by spirits of the past. Since they've done this only now, the Lord of Death must have been suppressing them, simply using them as sources of power for animating lifeless metal. "

Trenzein shook his head, flinging the blackened snow stuck on his hair. "And I thought I was the show-off." He muttered. "You could have just said you wanted to know why, Makaelthos."

To the high wizard's surprise, Makaelthos smiled a bit even as he surveyed his surroundings. "Consider it a little payback for your surprise, Trenzein."

"You have the strangest sense of humor I've ever known. " Trenzein retorted. "And I can't tell you. It's bad, complicated stuff. All I can say is that I didn't want to do this in the first place."

"I see. You've already told me plenty, Trenzein. For now, it's best if you work with Seihanine and her division in destroying those raydric wizards and hunters. I'll handle the details about your situation."

The high wizard nodded his assent with relief. He had no idea what Makaelthos could have possibly garnered out of his answer but if the paladin said he would handle it, then he would. He was hoping Makaelthos would deal with that Trynis character. 'Right. Work with Sei to blast the enemy. He really knows what I like it seems'

With a smile and a flourish, Trenzein aimed his spells at the nearest squad of raydric wizards.

* * *

Not far from the charging knights were the orcs, kobolds and anolians. Most of them fought at the frontlines, eager to avenge themselves on the unfeeling armies that had slaughtered many of their kind.

Murulrak led his people's charge; a bolt of lightning flying from his scaly fingers. The anolians fought savagely, chopping through raydric steel with their swords and then mangling the steel with their claws and teeth when their fury got the better of them. "Show these abominations what happens when you burn through anolian land!" Murulrak shouted. His people shouted and hissed in reply, throwing themselves at the raydrics in a frenzy. One anolian leaped from behind Murulrak and straight into a squad of raydrics, crashing into them and knocking three down in a tangle of metal, flesh and scales. The squad recovered though and a raydric's two-handed sword found a home between the anolian's shoulder blades. Before the raydric could pull out its blade, however, two more anolians crashed into its squad. The dead anolian's companions hissed in frenzy at seeing their comrade's death.

Near the anolians, the orcs charged the raydric line as well, many of them unwilling to admit to the others that they ran a little faster just from hearing the "steel-clad maiden's" battle cry and seeing her charge.

Lasvekk allowed his people to follow the human knight's example. He wasn't the type to lead the charge of orcs into the fray. He didn't even mind that some of his orcs had shouted "For Prontera!" earlier or that they were fired up at the prospect of fighting on the same side as the infamous "steel-clad maiden". He would still be chief anyway. He was the new chieftain because he understood what needed to be done and was willing and able to do it.

Raising the bit of cloth to cover half his face was more out of habit than a necessity. None of these raydrics will recognize him and none of them will remember him after the battle was done. He had already instructed his second, an orc archer named Glebros, on what to do in order to direct the orcs. Looking to see if Glebros was doing fine one more time, Lasvekk slipped into the constantly clashing line of orcs and raydric swordsmen. With a grace surprising for his size and bulk, he leaped and slid past the swordsmen line and into the archer line. There, his daggers cleaved the thinner armor of the raydric archers with ease.

"Move, you yelping, flea-covered mongrels!" Rouzash barked at his people as they charged the raydrics. "Any mutt who fails to kill as many as a human, orc, anolian or goblin this day will be swimming in the bottom of our cooking pots! Move!" The kobold snarled and caught one raydric's sword with his own. Kobolds were much smaller than the raydrics but matched them in strength. With a lower center of gravity to his advantage, Rouzash knocked the blow away and slammed a shoulder into the raydric's leg. When it crashed to the ground behind him, he spun about and slammed his sword into the helm, splitting the thing in two. Another raydric charged him from behind just as he was pulling his sword out of the broken armor. Before Rouzash could spin about and defend himself, a small bottle flew end over end past him. The container shattered, splashing a viscous green liquid on the attacking raydric's arms and chest. Its sword fell uselessly into the snow when its metal arms softened and then melted away as the acid ate through them.

"Do take care of yourself better, Rouzash. " Hegthik scolded. His tone was almost fatherly if only it wasn't so high. "I will certainly be not the goblin to tell your wife that you got yourself skewered in this fight." The goblin tossed another bottle at a charging raydric. This container exploded into a small fireball, blasting the raydric into shattered remains.

"Don't mention my sweet-peach honey during a fight, Hegthik!" Rouzash growled. The two of them fought side by side with Rouzash taking care of raydrics who got too close and Hegthik flinging more of his mixtures at the ones who didn't. The kobolds and goblins, being much smaller than the rest of the combatants in the battle, came armed with maces and hammers, bashing away at the raydric's armored kneecaps and bringing them down to size. They answered the eerie howling of their enemies with barks, yip and squealing curses, refusing to be outdone by the bigger anolians, orcs or humans.

The Fourth Knight Division's members were unaccustomed to suddenly being part of the front lines. They were used to waiting for the right opportunity behind the cavaliers of the First Knight Division. When First Knight Commander Sialsanderin started punching holes in the raydric lines, they had expected to charge and plunge right through those holes and start slashing away at the less protected raydric wizards and hunters. Instead, their new knight commander ordered them to stand down until the First Knight Division moved off to engage the khalitzburgs.

"We will engage their swordsman line while the cavaliers move against their heavier units." Knight Commander Agranias explained. He rode fully armored at the head of the division on an enormous black horse. His sheer size made him attract arrows from the raydric archers and hunters but all the shafts that found their way to him bounced off his dark armor.

The knights were doubtful at first. Their two-handed swords were great for cutting through lightly armored foes quickly but were not much use for defending themselves. Still, they followed orders. Their doubts vanished when they engaged the line of raydric swordsmen. Agranias crashed into the line with such force that the five raydrics in the middle of the line were trampled and crushed into scrap before they could even raise their weapons. The second line had its raydrics fly backwards, most of them in pieces. The third raydric line was the one unfortunate enough to actually be at the end of Agranias's charge. His black-bladed sword, a gigantic blade well over eight inches wide and longer than a man was tall, swung in a wide arc cutting, crushing and bashing animated metal all at once. Agranias carried the equipment of a skirmisher and he led a division of them but he was a juggernaut who withstood the few blows that reached him as if they were thrown bits of flimsy wood. He was tougher than any cavalier and faster than even an assassin. He turned his enormous mount skillfully, urging his men to move forward while his horse kicked one raydric so hard that its helmet flew all the way back to the archer lines behind it.

The Fourth Knight Division pressed forward. Inspired by their seemingly invincible knight commander, they locked blades with the raydric swordsmen, cutting through the animate armors with their claymores. Out of the corner of every knight's eye was the daunting, black figure of Agranias; always attacking, always pushing forward. Everyone in the division understood now why they were ordered to function as cavaliers for this battle. They could engage the raydrics and hold them with Agranias serving as an entire squad of knights all by himself.

They realized that he must have been holding himself back a great deal during his earlier time with them. He had had to hide his nature as an abysmal knight so he limited himself. Now that the soldiers of Prontera, if not the entire city, had grown to accept him, he brought all his power as an abysmal knight to bear. Raydric shards flew everywhere from where he fought and there was no stopping him when he wanted to ride somewhere. Any raydric in his way was trampled down into crushed metal for its trouble. The knights who fought directly behind him discovered that they were practically safe under his shadow. No arrow or spell slipped past him, not even the ones that were not aimed at him.

'I see it has made you the new captain of what's left of the troop and commander of his army, Ixyll.' Agranias thought. The thought of confronting his "son" made him a bit uneasy, just as the strange behavior of the raydrics. What really bothered him was the absence of Silmeia in the fight. He had grown used to having her blessing on him as he fought. His swings felt too slow and too weak somehow, even as he cleaved three or more raydrics with each blow. Not only that, he also noticed that Osiris was not in the fray. The doppelganger led the Fourteenth Knight Division far across his and the immortal didn't seem bothered by his "partner's" absence.

As for Ixyll, Agranias didn't quite know what to make of the abysmal knight. He had expected Ixyll to be killed for his murder of Aelumina. The Lord of Death took a different choice somehow. Nevertheless, Ixyll remained loyal to his mission of destroying Prontera. Agranias did not have the luxury of trying to convince his son to change his ways. He had come to an understanding before the fight began. This understanding would be his last attempt at talking to the boy. "Ixyll!" He shouted towards the abysmal commander; his way of challenging the boy.

Ixyll didn't seem to respond to the shout. He stood there, as still as if he and his mount were carved from a single piece of obsidian. The black-lined snow covered him as he ordered his troops about. He seemed unfazed by Makaelthos's counter tactics, whether it was out of confidence in the inevitability of his victory or resignation, Agranias couldn't tell. Finally, the abysmal commander began to ride towards his father, his spear ready for a killing blow.

Across the battlefield, Selinas was making his way towards the paladin who had been decimating most of his forces. He had wanted a chance to face Agranias during this battle but Ixyll had placed him as far away as possible from the traitorous abysmal captain. Nevertheless, fighting and defeating this paladin would be something close to a fight with Agranias. There was a similarity between the expressions of this paladin and Agranias. Perhaps they shared the same convictions or they simply shared the same method in approaching things. Defeating this paladin would be proof that he could take on Agranias at last. His troops were faltering as they took the brunt of the Pronteran assault. Dervos led his knights and khalitzburgs towards the wizard divisions but "The Fist" seemed to have forgotten that. Now he was more interested in crashing into the lord knight who led the mortals sent to defend the wizards. The battle looked grim. Selinas understood that Ixyll's tactics were too simple and his forces were revealing themselves to be outmatched. They had expected to deal with a tired army reduced to half its forces not this unified assault of every sentient race in Rune-Midgard. 'Have we lost?' The doubt slipped into Selinas's mind as he began to charge. He shook his head fiercely to deny it as the glowing blade of the paladin became nearer.

But instead of disappearing, the doubt rooted itself and began to grow; nourished by the continuing screams of the raydrics themselves.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

To anyone still reading this: Yes, I know it's a terribly late update, I had expected some free time when I finished my thesis but I had somehow found myself in the heaviest philosophy class in the entire university so I haven't been writing. This is the first thing I've written that has nothing to do with the subject for the past 2 and half months.

Again I want to assure what's left of my readers that I will not stop no matter how slow I get.

I haven't been completely idle with my fic though and you may find some terms I use in this chapter a bit strange. I've done some revisions with the first few chapters of CT: Dusk which includes distinguishing the varying "builds" of the ragnarok classes. I will continue making revisions for all my previous chapters whenever time permits.


	82. What I want

Crimson Twilight: Midnight

Chapter 57: What I want

'I regret nothing.'

Trynis Eviskrae, spoke the words in her mind defiantly against the high priestess, she knew, who was still floating about and against the nagging doubts that slowly trickled into her mind. Twenty four years didn't seem like such a long time to live a life yet she felt that she had lived thrice that and in that long time she regretted only three things; she regretted not being strong enough to help her father fight off his rivals, she regretted having let Makaelthos leave her guild so easily and, more recently, she regretted not forcing Kallifen to stay out of the rampaging crusader's way. But now, watching as Osiris fought desperately against his two worst enemies, she seemed to teeter once again towards that useless and distracting feeling.

Her face betrayed nothing however; not to the Dark Lord who, faced with the prospect of ending the existence of his most hated enemy, diverted all his attention to destroying Osiris, not to Baphomet who likely could not tell any apart any emotion besides fear and rage, not to Osiris, who wanted to kill her and not to the two figures who stood next to her as she watched the fight among the immortals impassively. Rianne stood by her left, cowed by Trynis's outmaneuvering; the lower-ranked rogue had thrown away any desire to supplant the guildmistress of NightKnife. To her right stood someone she had brought from her trip to the Nine Hells, a vengeful soul that Makaelthos would be quick to recognize when the time was right. Trynis trusted neither of them with the nascent feeling she had. They would be quick to turn on her if they found a weakness. The entire guild would be.

Osiris fought hard, too hard. Trynis was unsure if she had underestimated the mummy or if she had overestimated the Dark Lord and Baphomet. Despite being battered by spells, claws, hooves and scythe, Osiris fought not just to make a last stand but to win. He answered every taunt with one of his own and used every advantage he could find. The bright red flares that were Osiris' eyes had not dimmed in any way and for each injury dealt to him; he made his two assailants pay. Globes of pure white light circled him constantly. Some of them he hurled directly at the Dark Lord or Baphomet, the others he used to power his punches and kicks or mend his increasingly damaged corpse of a body.

The heavy foliage of Mjolnir's surroundings was quick to turn into a scene of destruction. The nearby giant insects scurried away in terror. A pair of trees splintered and then broke in half when Baphomet slammed into them after Osiris kicked him in the chest. The demon snarled, sending his drool flying all around him. His enormous, clawed hand gouged out a great clump of earth and stone from the ground and hurled it at Osiris in a rage before he held his crescent scythe for another frontal charge. Another bolt of dark lightning flew from the Dark Lord's skeletal fingertips, igniting another tree when Osiris dodged it. In a few seconds, the tree withered into a cold pile of ashes. Trynis stood close to one tree when it burned and the flames radiated cold rather than heat.

"Why do we still stand here, Mistress Trynis? Is there something more to be gained by seeing this fight through?" Rianne finally mustered the temerity to ask when a spirit sphere shattered a boulder just a few feet from her. The stalker didn't answer. There was a reason why she waited for the fight to end exactly as she planned it to end but the reason why Rianne had asked, because the fight was about to engulf them, was a different matter altogether. She could simply put more distance between her and the fight and save herself the trouble of having to watch out for and dodge stray spells, spirit spheres and thrown bits of landscape. But something compelled her to stay close and watch, something in the way Osiris fought. A stone chip had actually grazed her left leg when it flew from one shattered boulder. She didn't mind it even when a trickle of blood ran from the wound and onto her boot.

The cloaked man who stood just opposite of Rianne, however, did notice her question. "Don't bother the guildmistress with your little worries, Rianne. If standing before the bared power of those she manipulates frightens you, you may leave anytime!" He growled. His voice sounded old and gravely, a deep voice coming from a throat that had been rotting for a long time. When he stepped towards Rianne, the rogue could smell the horrid stench of rotting eggs and burning on him.

"Tough talk from someone who hasn't left the guildmistress's side since he came to the guild. Too afraid to face the world alone?" Rianne answered.

"That's enough. I didn't bring you back here to pick fights with my guild." Trynis's stern reprimand sounded distracted even as it halted the cloaked man's hostile step towards Rianne.

"Of course, Mistress Trynis. You brought be here for one purpose only. I was beginning to wonder when you'd bring it up." The man answered. Despite her sudden dislike of the cloaked figure, Rianne was relieved to hear some obeisance in his tone.

Trynis didn't even look at him. Her attention seemed completely locked on the battle before them. Her hair blew back from a sudden blast just a few feet ahead of them where a dodged spirit sphere exploded. "Makaelthos is not expecting an attack from me as he thinks I am trying to set him up as King of Prontera. " She told the man. "Right now, he's in what will likely be the greatest battle of his beloved city's siege. Cautious as he is, he will not be able to guard himself from your attack. Strike him down and I will be free of the one person who can unravel my plans."

For a moment, Rianne could only stare dumbly at the back of her guildmistress. It was as if the stalker had taken a mace and smashed all the air out of her lungs. Kill Makaelthos Solcry? It didn't make sense coming from Trynis Eviskrae. Rianne had followed activities of NightKnife's mistress long before she presented herself to Trynis. Ruthless purges were enacted on the guild every time there was talk of assassinating Makaelthos Solcry. Trynis executed the perpetrators personally, slitting dozens of throats in a single night every time the guild was purged. The spy who reported that Makaelthos had taken Eliarainne Sialsanderin to bed was horribly mutilated or so the word around the guild circulated. No one had seen it happen save for Kallifen, who was dead, and Nykeia Serith who delighted in keeping people guessing. How could the guildmistress order Makaelthos Solcry's assassination now? Had she finally given up? Did her duel against him inside the great pyramid of Morroc finally sever all their ties?

"Of course, I would be delighted to comply, my dear mistress." The cloaked man answered. His voice quivered in anticipation. Rianne had seen plenty of repulsive men in the guild, including Creivil but this cloaked man made them seem pleasant just by the way he spoke and smelled. "Still, you never quite answered my question from before. Why? Have you grown tired of him?"

Rianne tensed at the disrespectful question. She had never seen her guildmistress enraged. She had once imagined what it would be like if she had managed to wrest NightKnife from the stalker. She would smile at the stalker and watch as the former mistress raged helplessly. That felt like a lifetime ago. Now even the idea of an angry Trynis made her nervous.

"You don't know, do you?" Trynis answered. "You were always shortsighted, Stedras. That was why Makaelthos planted that sword between your shoulders. My true goal is to win Crimson Twilight. My success will grant me the power to shape reality, my failure will result in my death. Should I win, I will easily bring Makaelthos back as my consort. Together we will make of Rune-Midgard as we wish. Should I lose, then we will both be dead. But, right now, he is the one who will likely unravel my plans so I need him out of my way."

The man removed his cloak and Rianne recoiled in horror at the sight. She barely stopped herself from gagging when she saw what the man had been hiding. Stedras was nothing more than a horribly burned corpse made animate. He was hairless and skinless with some portions of charred bone exposed all around his body. Smoke still rose from his body and the sudden heat he emitted began to melt the fresh snow around him. One corner of his lips had burned away, permanently exposing his charred teeth. Rianne finally understood what his stench was. It was sulfur and smoke mixing together in an odor powerful enough to smell the rotting stench of a decayed corpse. To make his appearance even more hideous, the red hot point of a sword poked out of Stedras's chest. True enough; the broken blade of a long sword was lodged between his shoulders. He wore the tattered and scorched remains of a rogue with most of the blackened cloth actually sticking to his flesh.

"So, for now, I get to kill him, hmm?" Stedras answered. His scorched features contorted into a leer towards Trynis's back. "Relentless even towards the one she holds dearest. I'm impressed, guildmistress, and frightened. What a wonderful duo of feelings!" Without waiting for an answer, Stedras leaped down the steep slope of Mjolnir, descending towards Prontera quickly in a horrible, loping fashion. He left a visible trail of melted snow as he went.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the creature she realized she had been standing far too close to, Rianne refocused her attention on her guildmistress. What kind of woman could command the loyalty even from creatures like Creivil and Stedras? Rianne remembered that Trynis had brought Stedras with her after she had traveled through the Nine Hells when she fell into the portal inside the pyramids. That made Stedras a devil, perhaps part of Trynis's bargain with the Lord of Death's unknown master. Did she bring him along solely to kill Makaelthos? Even after Trynis's logical explanation of her motives, it still didn't make sense. Rianne watched her guildmistress some more. She understood that she might never be as cunning as Trynis, but she resolved to learn as much as she could.

Trynis still eyed the battle intensely. Even as she spoke to Stedras she seemed distracted. "You know nothing of relentless." She murmured silently towards the quickly disappearing devil she had just sent away. She briefly turned her head towards the only person still standing by her side. "Are you still here, Rianne? Nykeia should be arriving soon. She will have your final orders."

"Actually, Nykeia has just arrived, Mistress Trynis. I apologize for taking a little longer than expected." An oddly cheery voice came from behind them. Nykeia Serith, in dark blue alchemist's garb, frowned at the destruction being wrought on the wildlife of Mount Mjolnir. Alchemists had many uses for the various wildlife of the mountain and the idea of wasted resources did not sit in well with her.

Rianne did not bother turning. She knew Nykeia Serith from the mood of that voice alone. Nykeia was the Al de baran branch Knife of the Night and one of the older members of the guild. Some rumors within even persisted that she was a childhood friend of the guildmistress and Makaelthos Solcry. It was certainly a mark of Trynis's trust that Nykeia would be the one to give any important orders.

But final orders? Drops of cold sweat slid down the side of Rianne's face. Did this mean Trynis was going to have her killed?

"Nykeia, have you rigged the gates of the Izlude Fortress as I instructed?" Trynis asked. She still did not take her eyes from the battle.

"You have but to say the word, Mistress Trynis." Nykeia answered with a smile even as a large shard of stone flew past a foot above her head. "As usual, the lives of hundreds of pronteran soldiers rest on your hands."

"Good." Trynis suddenly glanced over towards Rianne. "You've just been promoted to Knife of the Night of the Moroccan Core. Go back to Eviskrae Manor and execute my final orders. Nykeia will tell you the details." With that, Trynis didn't say another word and returned her gaze towards the battle. The two Knives of the Night were dismissed.

"Come along, Rianne." Nykeia told the stunned rogue. "We've got work to do!"

Dumbfounded by the sudden promotion and the strangeness of it all, Rianne nodded dumbly and nearly stumbled as she followed Nykeia down the slopes of Mount Mjolnir.

* * *

"Nykeia, what is going on?" Rianne asked the question as soon as they had put some distance between them and their distracted guildmistress. The two Knives of the Night walked through the snowed-in woods of Mount Mjolnir, away from any of the fighting. She had been promoted to Knife of the Night of the Morroc Core. But the Morroc Core, composed of the most loyal and skilled members of NightKnife, had never had a Knife of the Night. They answered only to the guildmistress. Why would they need a leader now?

"Besides your promotion?" Nykeia answered. "The guildmistress is preparing the final steps of her grand plan to take over the essence of one of the immortals, take part in the last battle among them and then win the opportunity to wield the power of God. We have all done our part to help her achieve that goal and our final orders are to return to our respective guild branches and await the results. Once the war of Crimson Twilight ends, we are to open our orders and follow them."

The alchemist handed a rolled and bound piece of parchment to Rianne and grinned. "Pretty simple, isn't it?" She asked.

Rianne held the parchment tentatively, wondering if she should be glad to have achieved such a high position in Rune-Midgard's strongest guild or if she should be insulted for having been cast aside so easily by her guildmistress. "So that's it?" She asked. "We just go home and wait?"

"I've told you what I've told the other Knives of the Night, Rianne." Nykeia said impassively. The neutral expression on her face cracked like thin ice, with a wide grin peeking just underneath. "Want to know a secret?" She asked mischievously.

Rianne, intrigued by the Al de baranese Knife of the Night's eccentric behavior and wanting a chance to finally understand her guildmistress, nodded.

"I'll tell you what I didn't tell the other Knives of the Night." Nykeia began. "That parchment contains orders making you the new guildmistress of NightKnife!"

Rianne simply stopped at that point, as if Nykeia had struck her breathless with a tree limb. "Guildmistress…that doesn't make sense." She barely whispered the words out.

"Here's the good part." Nykeia 's grin widened as she continued. "I have the exact same thing on my orders, except it names me as guildmistress of NightKnife! I expect that all the other Knives of the Night have been given the same thing. Imagine the chaos when we all cash in our orders!"

Rianne snapped out of her daze. Now it made better sense. "So that's what this is all about." She muttered angrily. "In the end, she simply wants to make sure that no one leads NightKnife after her."

"Well Mistress Trynis can be quite greedy and selfish." Nykeia snorted and fell silent for a while. For a few minutes there was nothing between them but the scrunching sounds of their boots stepping on snow and the distant sound of battle from the southern gates of Prontera. "Well, actually, she's the greediest and most selfish person I know. And the spitefulness! Did you know that she actually ordered that the leader of SilkSilence be beaten to death with sacks of raw meat? What a mess!"

"Nykeia, what's your point?" Rianne interrupted.

"The point?" Nykeia paused. "Well you just helped me make it a bit. You're just like Mistress Trynis in that regard; always fishing for the bottom line and never appreciating the details except as means to an end. I think the guildmistress sees a little of herself in you. Maybe that's why she left the Morroc Core to you."

"Then why does she want to destroy NightKnife as a whole?"

"Because NightKnife is a bloated monster that has been feeding off her talents for years. It certainly won't survive if she gains the power of God but she wants to ensure it becomes ruined even if she fails. She doesn't want it spoiling what promises to be a great reign from Makaelthos Solcry, whom we have ensured as the next king of Prontera after Osiris." For a moment, Nykeia looked back towards where they left Trynis. "She may have wanted to leave just a few days after Mak left or it could have been just yesterday when she thought the idea up. But she can't just leave and say "I'm quitting this guildmistress job." There would be too many complications. People would chase after her for all sorts of reasons. She'd never be free. "

"If all of that is true, Nykeia, why did she send this Stedras thing after Makaelthos Solcry?"

"Ah, now you're not acting like the guildmistress. You're acting like a fool, just like Stedras and every single assassin Trynis has ever sent after Mak. You have to understand that when the guildmistress says "Go kill Makaelthos Solcry" what she really means is "Go get yourself killed". I don't know where or why in the Nine Hells Mistress Trynis brought Stedras back. He was bad enough when he was alive, always pawing at her like a desert wolf in a rut until Mak had enough. Apparently, she's not content in sending him to be killed once. If she ever wanted Mak dead, she'd do it personally. She'll never settle for anything else."

"You haven't really answered what I want to know the most, Nykeia. You're feeding me tidbits and nothing more."

"Oh, but you're so cute when you're so interested that you're biting at everything I'm throwing at you!" Nykeia's expression suddenly saddened as they skirted around Prontera's walls and towards the hidden paths that NightKnife used to get to the different cities. "You want to know what the guildmistress wants. Well she already mentioned her original goal. To use the power of God to shape the world as she pleases and to have Makaelthos be her consort. But she acknowledged that goal as a failure the same day she came back from the Nine Hells. She would have told you too if you weren't busy being scared witless."

"How could she know already that her goals will fail? She knows how to gain the power of God, doesn't she?"

"True, that's not the problem though. Making Makaelthos her consort is impossible and her trip to the Nine Hells convinced her of that. "It's impossible for the same reason that hell exists." That's how she said it. Do you understand?"

The alchemist looked at the rogue as the two of them continued to walk side by side. There was a sad smile on her face, one of resignation and of pity for an old dear friend. Rianne then understood that the rumors were true. Nykeia Serith was an old childhood friend of Trynis Eviskrae. "No." She answered.

"I thought not. The reason why hell exists is that not even the power of God can command a heart to love. Sad yet romantic isn't it?"

Rianne stopped and looked back towards the where her guildmistress remained. "Then what does she want in the end?" She breathed.

"I don't know." Nykeia answered just as softly. "Funny, isn't it? I spent a lot of breath analyzing her for you and the answer is simply that.

Rianne was silent and the two of them moved on without looking back anymore.

* * *

The battle on Mount Mjolnir was drawing to a close. The Dark Lord and Baphomet closed in on a battered and torn Osiris while Trynis continued to look on. The former emperor was nothing more than tattered remains of his corpse. Still, five soul spheres glittered around him and, still, he was in a martial stance. Osiris had not cried out even once during the entire battle.

The Dark Lord and Baphomet had paid for the damage they had inflicted on Osiris. Baphomet snarled and laughed in anticipation but he could not hide that he was limping and that his left arm was in ruins. The circle of power surrounding the Dark Lord did not flare brightly as it did during the start of the fight. The two of them were spent. Not as spent as Osiris but certainly no longer in their best form.

'We're not much different aren't we Champion Osiris?' Trynis told the mummy silently, watching patiently as the two immortals prepared to claim his essence. 'We're fighting alone for lost causes even as we lose the ones we love the most. I have calculated everything even to this point. Right now you're thinking of blowing yourself up in one final asura strike to end everything. But there's one more thing you can do. It's there at the back of your mind; I'm sure of it even if the both of us don't know what it is. I am staking everything on you choosing that. Show me what else is there to do when everything else has been lost. I will not accept destroying yourself and everything else for an answer.'

'Show me what I want.'


	83. What is right

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 58: What is right**

As the battle raged on, Makaelthos Solcry found himself almost alone. A short while ago, he was fighting side-by-side with Trenzein but the high wizard had moved on to assist the Second Wizard Division, which was being battered by spells from the raydric wizards. Eliarainne was far to the front, establishing the lines of battle deep within the enemy ranks with Kreizen close behind her. Silmeia was by the rear, tending to the wounded and strengthening those who were still rushing into the fray. Agranias and the Fourth Knight Division were holding the lines near her. Seihanine was by the ramparts along with the Second Hunter Division. Makaelthos couldn't see Khaesilya but the sohee's mental presence was strong and clear. Though they were separated by milling soldiers, both alive and animated, and their visions were obscured by falling snow, Makaelthos knew that Khaesilya was fighting nearby.

The frontlines were moving away from then now and Makaelthos wanted it to happen. Most of the raydric swordsmen had been destroyed. But, even as Eliarainne and the others pushed into the raydrics, a hidden counter attack had already begun. Makaelthos and a few others saw them move swiftly through the carnage. They looked like empty cloaks and leather bindings with gray gloves holding ancient knives from the long-dead forges of Glastheim. Historically, the assassins of Glastheim were not as infamous as the Morrocan Imperial Assassins but they had practiced their trade against the naturally swifter elves.

The raydric assassins slipped through the frontlines, taking advantage of the gaps formed when the khalitzburgs and raydric knight smashed against the Pronteran Army. They ignored the heavily armored knights and headed straight for the vulnerable wizard and priest divisions.

But Makaelthos had already warned the rear units of such an attack. Squads of crusaders and monks stayed with the wizard and priest divisions. While the Church had been contributing to the defense before, High Cardinal Eidathen had pledged all of its available forces to the defense of Prontera. These were not just any crusaders and monks. They were surviving guards of the Pronteran Cathedral along with shrine and temple guards as well as protectors of high-ranking Church officials. These were men and women specifically trained to spot and slay assassins and rogues who dared to infiltrate the sanctuaries of the Church to steal the offerings or kill the priests. Ruwachs shone brightly, dispelling any shadow that an assassin could hide behind. Vigilant eyes searched for sudden disturbances on the snow and for swift and subtle movements that could belong to an assassin.

One raydric assassin dashed from its hiding place and straight at Makaelthos. The paladin frowned, suddenly realizing that he may have underestimated the Lord of Death's assassins. Being nothing more than cloaks and leather bindings, they lay flat on the ground where they could be covered with a thin layer of snow. From such a hiding spot, they could simply wait for an opening and then attack. He slammed his shield into the raydric assassin so hard that its knives shattered. The surface of his shield flared brightly, engulfing the animated cloak in a white blaze. A second raydric assassin was already before him. This one had hidden directly behind the first and now dove directly inside Makaelthos guard. Even as the cloak and the bindings that held the first raydric assassin's existence were still withering away into ash, Makaelthos had already stepped to one side, letting the second assassin's strike move past him. Mysteltainne cut through the bindings with ease and the holy power Makaelthos channeled through it lit the raydric assassin with holy fire. He turned around, worried that the troops assigned to guard the wizards and priests may be in trouble. But the monks and crusaders remained true to their duties. The casualties were greater. More than once, a crusader or a monk would actually step on a raydric assassin only to find his legs cut off before he could look down to see what was happening. The raydrics moved with perfect silence and they didn't breathe so the crusaders and monks could not look for them by finding the vapor that their breaths would have formed in the cold.

"Fight on, brothers and sisters!" One monk yelled. "The regular army has been dealing with these horrors from the beginning while we hid in our makeshift chapels! Fight on for God and Prontera!" The other monks and the crusaders picked up the yell and held their ground. More of their allies dropped dead around them but the human corpses were accompanied by the destroyed remains of raydric assassins.

His confidence in his allies renewed, Makaelthos strode forward. Mysteltainne came alive in his hand, extending its grey-green links like living tentacles. They pierced the bindings of one raydric assassin and then tore them apart while more wrapped around the daggers of another, disarming it and leaving it defenseless against an overhead slash from Makaelthos. A third raydric assassin shattered against Makaelthos's shield before bursting into holy flame. The assassin counterattack was already losing its momentum. Makaelthos looked around him to find that, while the guards he had requested had lost many, most of the wizards and priests were unharmed.

"_Master Makaelthos!"_

Khaesilya's mental cry of warning jabbed at Makaelthos's senses. In an instant he was alert and just in time to block a sudden attack to his flank. Mysteltainne's edge met two blades. The black metal of his new enemy's weapons already told him much of this one. He had seen them before from a vantage view of a spectator in a duel. Makaelthos looked up at his armored opponent. The force of the unified strikes continued to grind the blades against Mysteltainne but Makaelthos held his ground. He looked at the black, close-faced helmet of his opponent and straight through its slits. He saw the dark eyes of an abysmal knight underneath the helm. These ones did not have that dead expression that Makaelthos saw in Ixyll. They were too alive and made the abysmal knight seem very young, even though Makaelthos knew that each abysmal knight was likely more than a thousand years older than him.

"Selinas." Makaelthos grunted. He had seen the two swords before and he had heard the story from Khaesilya. This was the one abysmal knight who had shown concern for Agranias after he was removed from the captaincy of the abysmal knights. The paladin had watched Agranias's duel with Selinas carefully and had already made mental notes on their different styles. Selinas lacked Agranias's power not just because Agranias was naturally stronger but also because he gripped his swords with one hand.

Nevertheless, Selinas was still an abysmal knight and Makaelthos had to concentrate on holding back the twin assault of the black-bladed swords with Mysteltainne. The doomed sword's eye fixed its twitching stare at Selinas and its chains began to writhe before lashing out.

Selinas jumped back just in time to avoid having the gray-green links smash into the side of his helm. The chains wrapped themselves around Makaelthos's sword arm once again, to avoid being entangled as the fight continued. 'So you have Phaernal's little trick.' He thought. 'Well that won't hinder your death!'

Mysteltainne's attack allowed Makaelthos to step back and assess the situation. A part of his mind called out to Khaesilya, making sure that she was alright and thanking her for warning him just in time. The sohee's wordless reply came as a feeling of relief and acknowledgement. Mysteltainne's chains continued to writhe around Makaelthos's arm. Perhaps the doomed sword sensed a worthy battle against Selinas and was excited to pit its strength against the abysmal knight's twin, dark-bladed weapons.

Selinas dashed in again, trying to catch the paladin off-guard with several quick attacks. He had never fought a paladin before. He hadn't even known before that such a word existed until Ixyll had told him before the battle. All he knew about paladins was that they started out as crusaders and their abilities were related.

"_Assassinate the paladin, Selinas. Otherwise his song will quickly destroy large groups of our troops."_

Selinas resented being ordered about by Ixyll but he did see the value in the strategy. The loss of such a prominent figure among them would surely break the defenses around the priest and wizard divisions. His blades found no purchase against the paladin's defense. Every slice of his blade met only the unyielding surface of a shield or the edge of the paladin's strange sword. Surges of white electricity sparked up whenever Selinas struck the shield and he soon found his arms stinging with pain. The brilliant arcs were climbing from the shield to his weapons and then to his arms.

'He is hurting me and he has yet to mount an offense.' Selinas thought. He was far from beaten but he saw the paladin with new respect after his first barrage of attacks. Perhaps there was a shred of merit in Agranias's belief in their doomed cause.

"Surrender." Makaelthos's steely voice reached Selinas despite the din of battle. The abysmal knight was nearly caught off-guard. Surrender? What was that? Was it something that paladins forced their enemies to do? In the back of his mind, a definition seemed to lurk just at the edges of his recognition. To surrender; it meant that he was to lay down his arms and to entrust his life to the mercy of the paladin. Selinas understood the motions but he had no idea as to what the purpose was behind them. Surrender? He had never even considered such a thing before. None of his enemies had ever asked for such an option and why would they? They would be executed anyway.

"What is this folly you are suggesting, paladin?" Selinas shot back. He attacked again, his blades coming in from two different angles at once. None of them found the gaps between the paladin's armor. They simply met his shield and the arcs of lightning stung him once more of his trouble.

"You've lost, Selinas." Makaelthos answered. "You were defeated even before you came after me."

"You can taunt me all you want, paladin, your words won't stop me from killing you."

"It's not my life I'm trying to save but yours. Lay down your arms and you will be treated as a prisoner of war."

"That is enough gibberish!" Selinas dashed towards the paladin, sidestepping to the left at the last moment. He had to get past that shield somehow and direct attacks were doing nothing. If he stayed closer to the paladin's sword hand, he would be able to get his own blades in.

The paladin responded swiftly. Selinas raised a blade to deflect the gray-green edge that swung at him in a wide arc. Reflexively he pressed forward, expecting to take advantage of his opponent's open guard. Instead of an opening, however, the paladin's shield was already right before him. He crossed his blades in time to block as the sheet of white metal slammed against him. He braced for the impact to jar his arms.

He didn't expect the blow to almost knock him over.

A blinding flash of light accompanied the thunderous slam. Selinas's cross guard broke apart as his arms were flung back. He almost dropped his weapons, managing to hold on to them through sheer force of will. He fell back several steps, his vision blurring from the shock. His training quickly reminded him that another strike was coming. He jumped to the side on instinct and heard the whistling of a blade cutting through the air close to him. Just as his vision cleared, the paladin's shield slammed against his chest directly, knocking him down.

"Surrender." Makaelthos said once again. He pointed Mysteltainne at Selinas but the abysmal knight quickly rolled over, picked up his blades and stood up. He steadied his guard once more. Selinas was thousands of years older than him but the abysmal knight's face betrayed his inexperience. The time he had spent watching and talking with Agranias had allowed him to realize something. For all of the carnage that the abysmal knights caused, for all the battles they've participated in, abysmal knights understood less of the world than even the youngest of swordsmen. He had a grim task ahead of him and he only had one chance to do it. If Selinas will not surrender in this battle, he would have to be slain.

"Why do you insist on using that word, paladin?" Selinas snarled. "You attack so savagely and then offer this…this mercy! What do you hope to accomplish?"

"No soldier deserves to die for a cause he doesn't believe in." Makaelthos answered. When his opponent stared at him in disbelief, he continued. "I've seen you duel, Selinas. You rely on your speed. But your moves are slowed by your doubt. Every time you swing, half of you gives up at the start. Why do you think I beat you back so readily?"

"You're lying." Selinas replied. "You're lying and insulting me at the same time. Is this how a paladin fights?"

"A paladin fights with conviction, as should any soldier. You don't believe in the Lord of Death's cause, Selinas. I can see it in the way you fight. Lay down your weapons!"

"How dare you! I swore an oath! I will not back down from it like Agranias!"

"You're human just like the rest of us!" Makaelthos raised his voice. "You can be forgiven for breaking an oath."

Makaelthos strode forward. Selinas found himself inching back. The paladin was not attacking but his mere presence was somehow forcing the abysmal knight to give way and stay defensive. There was a sincerity in his face, one that Selinas struggled and failed to deny. The man was not lying, nor was he being insulting.

"I know what it's like to break a promise; a promise that you've tried to fulfill for so long, it's unthinkable to break it." Makaelthos spoke. "I've had to learn the hard way. Above all else; above the oaths we swear and the loyalties we keep there must be something greater, something we must stay true to, even if it means breaking our word. Even if we fear that we would be proven wrong or be cast adrift. The bitterest part of duty is knowing that it won't be always right and you must be able to tell."

Selinas stared long and hard at the paladin. His blades lowered slightly. His voice quivered when he spoke. "I have lived my life following my oath of loyalty to my troop; whether it was as allies of Glastheim or the Lord of Death. What could you possible fight for that should be greater than that?" He asked.

"To do what is right." Makaelthos answered. His own voice was heavy. The subject was too close for his own comfort but he had to say it.

Selinas felt his arms lower, almost against his will. The paladin was right. He was doubtful. He had been ever since Agranias left. He allowed his face to twist in indecision. "I…I cannot just walk away, paladin." He spoke.

"No one can." Makaelthos answered. "This will burden you for a long time, Selinas. The doubt doesn't just go away as soon as you make a choice. But it must be done."

Selinas lowered his blades to his sides. That was when he saw the paladin's expression change.

"Behind!" Makaelthos shouted.

'Treachery!' Was the first thought that crossed Selinas's mind when he saw the paladin lunge towards him. Had it all been a trick to get him to lower his guard? Was everything the paladin just said a trick?

A searing pain suddenly lanced through Selinas's lower back. He cried out and fell to his knees. Something had stabbed him from behind; something jagged and burning hot. He looked downward to find the tip of a saw-edged blade sticking out of his stomach. The metal glowed a lurid red. The drops of his blood that had fallen on it were sizzling.

"Disgusting!" Selinas heard someone said. "You were going to surrender to Makaelthos Solcry! There is nothing more shameful than surrendering to that backstabbing, murdering, guttersnipe! Nothing!"

The blade was withdrawn and Selinas fell on his face. "Captain Agranias…" He gasped. "Have we been wasting all this…"

Makaelthos rushed forward, his hands glowing with healing energy. If he could just…he was forced to fall back and raise his shield, however. Something attacked him; a human-shaped figure that reeked for burning and sulfur. Selinas's lifeblood leaked away, staining the black-laced snow red. Makaelthos cursed silently. 'I'm sorry, Agranias, Silmeia.' He thought. He focused his attention before Selinas's killer. The thing resembled a burned up corpse with trails of smoke still rising out of it. The blade of a sword poked out of its chest, a blade that was eerily familiar.

"Hello again, Makaelthos!" The burned up thing spoke. "It's been a long time. You left me a nice present during our last meeting and I'm here to return the favor!"

That was when it all came back to Makaelthos; his sword breaking after he had stabbed the man from behind, his orders to have the corpse burned as a "symbolic effect".

"Stedras." He spoke the name and raised Mysteltainne. Everything from his past has risen up recently and tried to kill him. He should have expected this, impossible as it was. He was facing a long-dead figure from his past while the soldiers of the Church beat the raydric assassins back.

'_Master Makaelthos!'_ Khaesilya's telepathic concern sounded in Makaelthos's mind.

'Stay back, Khaesilya. This is not the first time I have to confront killers rising from my past.'

"You remember me." Stedras answered. He raised his red-hot saw of a sword to his shoulders and tapped it gently against himself. "I'm touched. I've been waiting for a long time for this, Mak. I've stewed in the Nine Hells for so long just for this."

"Then you're even more pathetic than I thought, Stedras." Makaelthos replied. "You could have been at peace if you wanted to."

"There will be no peace for me!" Stedras snarled. "Nor for you, my "friend". The boot is on the other foot now. I'm going to kill you at the behest of our beloved mistress! Just as things should have come to play all those years ago."

"So Trynis sent you?" Makaelthos looked at Stedras incredulously. "She sent you to kill me?"

Stedras laughed. It was a horrible grinding laugh that could set anyone's teeth on edge. "Yes!" He cried out. "Did you really think you were safe forever? How naïve!"

Despite the horror he faced, Makaelthos allowed himself as slight smile. "Thank you, Trynis." He whispered. With that he raised Mysteltainne and charged.


	84. Something to fight for

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 59: Something to fight for**

"Don't let a single one of these hollowed out training dummies slip past you!" Eliarainne shouted. "They mustn't break through to our long range divisions!" Her orders were echoed by battle cries and oaths. Much to her annoyance, however, some of the mounted raydrics did slip past her knights on occasion. As much as she scorned them for being mockeries of knights, the mounted raydrics were brutally effective in their own way. She struck one of the things as it tried to ride past her, knocking it off its mount and breaking a large hole on its cuirass. A surge of white lightning erupted from the strike, knocking down and searing a second mounted raydric that rode behind it. With a smile and a little flourish, Eliarainne set Brionac at the ready. She had noticed the black-armored figure riding towards her earlier. It was hard to miss with all the snow turning everything white. Eliarainne pointed Brionac at the approaching rider as an acknowledgment and a challenge.

The abysmal knight that approached Eliarainne presented a strange sight. It carried no weapon whatsoever and the first thing it did was dismount.

* * *

Being ordered to attack the lord knight had not sat in well with Dervos. She had little to do with Captain Aelumina's death save for being nearby when it happened. More than anyone, he wanted to turn his fists on Ixyll. The worthless bastard had slain Captain Aelumina and was somehow rewarded when he should have been executed. For the first time in his entire life, Dervos questioned the actions of his superior and the thought of it was disquieting. The Lord of Death's reasons made sense but he still felt that it was wrong. Ixyll should die, that was the only result that would satisfy him. Instead here he was now, following Ixyll's orders as if everything was as it should be.

The Lord of Death's orders were inviolable, however. No matter how much Dervos rebelled against the decision to spare and reward Ixyll, he would not turn against the Lord of Death. Ixyll was untouchable as long as he remained in their lord's favor. All Dervos could do was turn his rage on those who weren't; Agranias or the high priestess who was with him. They were there when Captain Aelumina was slain. Agranias was the one who fought her until Ixyll's betrayal and the high priestess assisted him, they had their parts to play in Captain Aelumina's death. They had to be made to suffer. But Ixyll had given him a direct order. The lord knight had to die first. She was tearing through the raydric knights with disturbing ease.

"You will cease your resistance and come with me, blood knight." He ordered her. She was wearing the armor of blood, at least it looked like the armor of blood. The same trap that brought her father under the Lord of Death's authority will do the same for her soon. 'And yet even with the armor of blood, Lord Knight Salendriel rebelled against the Lord of Death.' He thought. He pushed the doubts away. He was about to engage the enemy and could not afford to be distracted. His mount, Abdaniel, stood from a distance, passively watching its rider's fight.

* * *

The abysmal knight's voice was rasping and deep. It was also so soft that Eliarainne had to strain to hear it, especially with all the wailing that the raydrics were doing. "Who are you calling blood knight?" Eliarainne growled. "Don't think I'm going to dismount because you did!" She tapped Bristle with her heel. The pecopeco squawked and charged. To Eliarainne's concern, her mount's response came a little slower. 'He's tiring.' She thought.

To Eliarainne's surprise, the abysmal knight met her charge by running straight at her. As soon as they closed a bit of distance, he leaped at her, his leg extended in a flying kick. Brionac's point tore through the abysmal knight's shoulder armor, grazing his left arm deeply while his kick struck Eliarainne's riding shield. The impact knocked the lord knight off her saddle, sending her crashing on her back with a teeth-jarring thud. Eliarainne reacted quickly, rising to her feet and discarding her riding shield to grasp Brionac with both hands before the abysmal knight could come at her. Bristle squawked furiously and ran towards her but she waved a hand to signal the pecopeco to back away.

The abysmal knight's left shoulder was smoking. The armor around that part had been shredded away and the holy energy crackling from Brionac had seared the flesh beneath. Despite the injury, the abysmal knight moved the arm as if it was completely fine. He raised his fists to the level of his forehead with the fingers facing towards Eliarainne. He led with his right leg and raised it slightly so that only the front of his foot touched the ground.

'So the abysmal knight is more of an abysmal monk, is he?' Eliarainne held Brionac at waist level, parallel to the ground. Despite being dismounted forcefully, she kept a grin up, thankful for the chance to face a strong opponent. She was getting tired of ripping through mere raydrics.

"You're wearing the armor of blood." The abysmal knight spoke once again. "Even Lord Knight Salendriel paid with his life for his defiance. You will bow to the Lord of Death."

"You're wrong." Eliarainne answered. "And you'll be dead wrong if you keep on chatting me up instead of defending!" She lunged, thrusting Brionac straight towards the abysmal knight's throat. The abysmal knight countered by rushing in, moving his head in time to avoid the thrust and then answering with a left kick towards her head. She continued to be surprised by how agile and flexible this abysmal knight was despite wearing the exact same armor as Agranias and the rest of his brethren. She pulled back Brionac in time and caught the kick with the haft. The impact was staggering, nearly wrenching Brionac from her grip.

* * *

Dervos jumped back as the lord knight swung her spear in a wide arc, the tip of the spear just whistling past his helmet. He snorted once and readied his martial stance once more. He was already getting used to the lord knight's speed. He had been concerned that this was going to be a difficult fight, having based his calculations on Lord Knight Salendriel's prowess, but this new lord knight moved too clumsily to be compared to her predecessor.

Dervos was there in the battle of Mt. Mjolnir, thousands of years ago when he and the rest of the abysmal knights served Glastheim. He fought in the three-day battle that all but sealed the fate of Payon and saw the steady tide of carnage that Lord Knight Salendriel brought forth to be called "greatest of us all" by all other knights. He was facing Lord Knight Salendriel's daughter, or so he heard from Ixyll and Selinas. For some reason, the armor of blood was not binding her to the Lord of Death's authority as it had her father. Was she really the reason for Lord Knight Salendriel's rebellion? Was there a greatness about her that could tear even the blood knight away from his bindings?

'There is no greatness in this lord knight.' He thought. 'Her prowess cannot compare to her father's. I am reading too much into Lord Knight Salendriel's actions.' She swung too widely and charged too deeply. She looked small in her armor, like a child insisting on playing knight.

"There is no point in fighting bl-!"

Before Dervos could even finish, something struck him on the head, sending him tumbling to the snow-covered ground until he lay on his back. The lord knight was suddenly before him, her spear crackling with white lightning. Dervos rolled backward, pushing himself up with his hands and returning to his feet with in an instant. The spear had lashed out at him in mid-jump, so quickly that all he really saw was a blur of white. When he landed on his feet, his armor was rent in three places. He sported a large gash just below his left armpit, another one on his left leg and a third on his right shoulder. The blow to his head left him dizzy and unfocused. It was a miracle that he had not been killed.

"I warned you about chatting me up!" The lord knight growled.

Dervos readied his stance once more. He watched is opponent with a new sense of respect this time. Perhaps this new lord knight would provide a better replacement than he first thought. He looked past her visor, trying to predict her movements from her facial expressions.

All he saw was disgust.

The expression on her face was so striking that Dervos was almost taken aback. "What is that look of disgust for, lord knight?" He asked. He watched his defense carefully this time. "Do you think yourself to be so superior?"

* * *

Her opponent's chatter was starting to really grate on Eliarainne. "No." She replied. "You disgust me, abysmal "knight"; you and the raydric "knights" and this blood "knight" title you're toting about. It disgusts me how you attach "knight" to anything wearing a few pieces of metal, as if that was all knighthood really meant!"

She lunged before the abysmal knight could reply; Brionac looking as if it was coming from three directions at once, driving the abysmal knight farther back. She could feel the rage building up within her again. But it wasn't like before when it overwhelmed her, made her black out and then left her with the aftermath. She had her father's guidance now. The rage flowed steadily like a river; clearing her vision, lightening the load of her weapons and armor and keeping her breathing steady. She had been fighting hard for a while now and there wasn't even a twinge of fatigue to worry her.

"Idealist." The abysmal knight said. It was astounding to Eliarainne as to why this one kept on talking despite taking a beating. "We fight and we obey. That's all "knight" means. What else do you expect from it?"

"Dead wrong!" Eliarainne roared. Brionac flashed golden with aura blade's power and then punched right through the abysmal knight's abdomen. He fell on his back and did not rise again. Bright red blood quickly spread beneath him. Eliarainne was a little taken aback; she had half-expected oil to leak out instead. "It's thinking like that that allowed all the wretchedness of Glastheim!"

His arms trembling, the abysmal knight removed his helmet. He had thick, curly black hair that touched the nape of his neck with its ringlets and a full beard to match. The man looked haggard, as if he had been slowly wasting away days before the fight even began. Like the other abysmal knights, his irises were black.

"You've slain me so judge me if you like, lord knight." The abysmal knight gasped. "Glastheim made us and we fought as it directed us."

"Glastheim was your home." Eliarainne answered quietly. "Did you even think of living in it or were you blind to everything but your orders? It took my father two thousand years but he found something to fight for. I'm sorry you couldn't before you died."

* * *

The vision of the lord knight standing before him slowly faded to Dervos. 'Something to fight for? What did you find, Lord Knight Salendriel? That woman you had this daughter with? Did she give you the strength to defy the Lord of Death? Is that why your daughter is so strong?'

Dervos couldn't see anything anymore. He turned to his thoughts for comfort. He remembered Aelumina before "The Sleep". A contingent of elves had attempted to flee through a point she was guarding and she had shot them all down. She had smiled at her handiwork then. It was the only time he ever saw her smile. 'Captain Aelumina, could I have fought for you?' Dervos let his head fall back with those thoughts in mind.

* * *

When she saw the abysmal knight go limp, Eliarainne moved on. She felt a little wistful for Silmeia's sake but there was much more fighting to do. Despite the abysmal knight's death, the mounted raydrics continued to attack, forcing her division to remain and guard the wizards. None of the raydrics reacted to a loss of one of their officers. They simply continued to perform their last orders until some other officer came along and gave them new ones. The abysmal knight's enormous black horse gave a long whinny and then ran off. Its black figure quickly disappeared in the constant whirl of battle.

'So this is supposed to be the strength of your army, Lord of Death?' Eliarainne thought as she mounted Bristle once again. 'A machine that continues to turn while it spits out the cogs that stop working? It's never going to match a real army of knights!'

She raised Brionac high and gave out a loud cry. It was immediately echoed by everyone in her division. With another abysmal knight dead, their morale soared. Now all she had to wait for was a signal from Makaelthos and she would break this siege once and for all.

* * *

From another portion of the battlefield, the doppelganger sliced his way through line after line of raydrics. As Knight Commander Sir Joe Buck, he was an inspiration to those who witnessed his prowess as always. Knight Commander Buck made the fight seem easy, as if anyone could pick up a broadsword, swing it wildly and expect raydrics to shatter with each swing. Stories about him circulated Prontera, inspiring children to take up swordsman training. If some semblance of peace ever returned, Prontera could expect a sudden influx of new recruits for its dwindling army.

However, for those who observed him often, they saw something strange in the way he fought in this battle. He wasn't smiling and his movements were rushed and urgent instead of fluid and graceful. Something was bothering him and, for the knights he was leading, this was a frightening thought. The man who happily ran into squad after squad of raydrics was being bothered by something.

"Knight Commander Buck!" A lone knight was following the trail of broken metal that Sir Joe Buck left. The red-haired knight who was always running after the famous Knight Commander Joe Buck was becoming a familiar sight among the soldiers of Prontera as well. The Fourteenth Knight Division's second in command was brave and skillfull on her own and everyone knew that she handled most of the actual work of leading the division.

" Knight Commander Buck!" Caltressa shouted after her commander again. She was the closest to him in the battlefield much to the admiration and relief of the rest of the Fourteenth Knight Division. He was a good distance from the rest of them and chasing after him meant heading deep into enemy lines, bits of metal flew about as he continued to swing wildly. Caltressa ducked as a particularly large shard of a raydric's breastplate flew past her.

"Hey, Caltressa." The doppelganger replied. He didn't glance at her, his focus entirely on slashing away at the enemy.

"Knight Commander Buck, what's wrong?" Caltressa asked. She stepped to the side as a helmet flew past her. One raydric came after her but she disarmed it, literally by breaking its arms off, with her claymore.

"I don't know!" The doppelganger answered. "I've got this really bad feeling, Caltressa! Something awful is happening elsewhere and I'm stuck here doing something else! Have you seen Seiros?"

Caltressa looked around. Osiris was not in the battle at all. He had always been there in every battle against the Lord of Death. The effect on the doppelganger was surprising. For the first time since she's known him, the doppelganger looked unsure of things. This was different from the time when he thought that Osiris was going to devour him and he was determined not to get eaten. He was afraid, she realized, and he wasn't afraid for himself. The doppelganger was deeply concerned for Osiris. "No." She answered. "Did something happen to him?"

"I don't know!" The doppelganger replied in frustration. "I was with the rest of our division before the fight started. Something happened by the place where he was but I didn't see it! I really think I should find him!"

"Then go find him, sir!" Caltressa shouted over the din.

The doppelganger stopped and looked back at her. "But what about the division? Aren't you going to scold me for not being more of a knight commander?"

"I'm your second, sir." Caltressa replied with a smile. "I will take over while you're away!"

The doppelganger suddenly grasped her shoulders with both hands, holding her close so that his forehead touched hers. "Thank you." He said. And then he was off, running so fast that Caltressa couldn't follow him with her eyes. With him gone, she fell back and rejoined the rest of the Fourteenth Knight Division.

"Hold the line, men!" Caltressa shouted her orders. "We'll break them here!" The rest of the division responded with their battle cry.


	85. Lost Chances

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 60: Lost Chances**

Agranias never did see much point in going after a specific person in a battle. Whenever armies clashed, he had always followed a simple strategy; wade into battle and cause a steady tide of death and destruction until the enemy retreated or you were ordered back. Elves valued assassins and precision killings while the Glastheimian war machine fed on death by the numbers, not value; the more ears that could be hacked off and sent to the nobility, the better. The source didn't matter; men, women children, the giearths collected them and sliced them off without so much as changing pace.

He would start at the front lines, when he fought, and slowly push his way into the elven army until the piles of bodies grew so high that no one dared to cross him or his troop. The elves were as faceless to him as these raydric were, nothing more than flailing bodies wielding swords against him.

But he had come a long way from Glastheim. Now, he cut through the raydric army searching for a single person. And he wasn't even sure if he should kill this person upon finding him. Ixyll had been introduced to the Abysmal Knight Troop a year after Abraxil succeeded his father, Meil'then but it had been only a day ago that Ixyll came into Agranias's life.

With a simple removal of his helmet and a declaration of who he was, Ixyll had brought a multitude of new questions to Agranias. With their battle with the Lord of Death slowly but surely drawing to whatever end awaited them, Agranias wondered if he would even have the time to sort it all out. He didn't have the time and he didn't have the option of dealing with Ixyll in some other manner besides slaying him. Ixyll was the enemy commander. He couldn't afford to delay killing him. They had to bring the battle to the Lord of Death as quickly as possible to avoid the loss of more lives. For all he knew, this may well be just a ruse on Ixyll's part; a calculated lie to throw him off. He should just push aside all the things he felt and thought about Ixyll and concentrate on winning the battle. Lie or not, this was a complication that he didn't need.

Venting his frustration, Agranias cut through the armor of one raydric knight with a single downward slash. His black blade tore through the metal, slicing through both the raydric knight and its mount with only a slight resistance. Domnadriel crashed into an entire squad of raydric knights; bowling them over and then trampling them with a snort.

'It's too late for me to think of having a son!' Agranias thought. 'Whatever chance we had to form some sort of connection was lost the moment he decided not to reveal anything to me when he first joined the troop!'

But part of Agranias refused the simplification he was imposing on his thoughts on Ixyll. Having a son should mean something to him. He wanted it to mean something. The bond between parent and child should still be there, no matter the time that had passed. He remembered the emotion in Dame Sialsanderin's voice when she talked about defeating her father and releasing him from his curse. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have those too if he slew his own son. Would he be wracked with loss upon Ixyll's death? Why would he even want such a thing? Was it human to want grief for yourself? Wouldn't it be so much better to slay Ixyll and not feel a thing?

A raydric knight's lance struck Agranias's armored torso, just below the left side of his chest. The point glanced away from the black plates that protected his ribs and he wasted little time in crushing the animated armor with another overhand swing. Domnadriel snorted underneath him, as if chiding him for letting such a simple blow to actually reach him.

'It's already begun to get to me.' Agranias thought. 'I let my mind fall into the complication that Ixyll brings and I place myself in danger.'

The knights of the Fourth Knight Division continued to push forward from behind Agranias. Sir Nall, his second-in-command, was right behind him; kicking down a raydric knight that had been dragged off its mount. Sir Nall brought his claymore down, crushing the raydric knight's helmet and tearing through its breastplate. The rest of the division fought side by side; staying close to each other to gather their courage. They were in unfamiliar territory right now. They would have preferred cutting through the rear lines of the enemy army, where the raydric wizards and hunters were for this battle, rather than holding the front lines. They stayed close to their Knight Commander, believing fully in his ability to turn the tide with his fighting power.

Agranias steeled himself and pushed aside his thoughts on Ixyll; here were men who depended on him to carry them through the fight, here were knights whom he knew he shared a true bond with, not an imagined one. To protect them, he had to be free of distractions. Armed with this resolve, he waved his dark blade in a wide sweep; dismounting three raydric knights with a single blow. There was no need to seek Ixyll out. He would stay here and fight with his men. If he pushed the raydric lines back enough, he could force a confrontation, but personally resolving a fight with Ixyll was no longer urgent.

'Better to focus on what I have now than what I could have had.' He thought. Despite his self-assurance, a niggling bit of doubt continued to plague his mind.

Ixyll watched from his post as his father cut through line after line of raydrics; knights, swordsmen, it didn't matter to Captain Agranias.

* * *

'I should be proud.' Ixyll thought. 'To come from such a powerful warrior…I carry the blood of a warrior who was created to be perfect.'

But it wasn't pride that Ixyll felt as he watched his father slowly break through towards his station. It was…he wasn't sure what it was. For the first time in his life, Ixyll was unsure of how he felt about something. Sir Agranias was slowly breaking through the raydric lines. Selinas's troops were being forced back and Phaernal's unit was being overrun. The Pronteran Regular Army was slowly grinding away at the Lord of Death's forces. What had been such a foregone conclusion of the Lord of Death's victory had changed into a slow but sure descent into defeat.

Yet, Ixyll did not feel any surprise by the sudden change of fortunes. He had not expected this for sure. If he had, he would have put more weight in his father's words. No, he had remained with the Lord of Death's forces believing that they would eventually triumph. Yet why didn't he feel any sense of surprise? Instead, he felt lighter, as if his armor didn't weigh him down. Was it rage? He had never felt anger before. He had seen its effects on other people. It made them fight harder and move faster at the cost of their reasoning. He doubted that it was rage as he could still sit back and let the raydrics fight for him.

What was it? Was he afraid? No. He had long since steeled himself for this scenario. During those times while the rest of the Abysmal Knight Troop went about following the Lord of Death and bickering among themselves, Ixyll ran every scenario he could imagine in his mind while he planned Aelumina's murder and his revelation to his father. Throughout the entire time he had been with his father's troop, whether as Knights of Heaven or the Abysmal Knight Troop, he had never truly "joined" them as a fellow member. He was an outsider who wore the same armor as they did, fought for the same cause and followed the same orders. He was Abraxil Sovivor's "late addition". He stood by himself while they gathered together. While they "bonded" and bickered, he sat back and thought things through. He had envisioned himself fighting each of them in single combat and how he would do. Against his father, he was going to lose. He wasn't afraid of that any more than a person would be afraid of the sum when objects are added. No, he wasn't afraid. He was…

He was relieved. When Ixyll came upon the word, he felt genuine surprise. Relief made no sense but it seemed right. His mount, Askadriel, shifted under him.

He looked ahead to find that Sir Agranias and his knights had broken through the front lines. The skirmishers of his father's human division immediately spread out. They looked glad that they were going to engage the hunters and wizards of the Lord of Death's army. Ixyll cast aside his thoughts as he saw his father come riding towards him. By the look on his face, Sir Agranias was not riding over to talk. Ixyll readied his spear and met the charge. He dearly wanted to think more on why he felt this way but time finally ran out on him.

The initial clash alone was already indicative of how the fight was going to be. Agranias was a foot taller than Ixyll and he was built powerfully for his size. Watching the two of them fight was like watching a teenager meeting an adult man in head on combat. Ixyll's thrust was precise and strong but, at the last moment, Agranias managed to twist his body to turn what would have been a fatal wound into a grazing tear to his left side. Agranias's dark sword cut deep into Ixyll's side, just below his left armpit. His armor crumpled and the blade bit into his flesh. The force of the blow knocked him sideways off Askadriel, sending him tumbling across the snow-covered ground. Even with their mounts, the difference was obvious. Domnadriel whinnied and then slammed into Askadriel with impunity; knocking the smaller horse to the ground near his rider

Domnadriel snorted and pressed forward instinctively to begin trampling his fallen foes. Agranias reined his mount back and dismounted. Ixyll rose despite the beating he had just received. The left side of armor was ruined from a single blow. A couple of his ribs were likely broken and he was bleeding from the vicious cut. He had anticipated the size and power difference between him and his father but to actually feel that difference was…enlightening. Logic dictated that he should surrender. He was outmatched and injured. Any attempt to prolong the fight would end in his demise.

"Ixyll, drop your weapon and surrender." Agranias said. He pointed his dark blade at his son for emphasis. "Order your troops to retreat!"

"No." was Ixyll's response. He could see the anguish on his father's face when he said that. Even he was surprised with his answer.

"Why not?" Agranias asked. "Are you so loyal to the Lord of Death that you would die fighting for its cause? Do you really believe in what it wants to accomplish?"

"No, I don't." Ixyll replied. He picked up his spear and readied a martial stance. Even breathing was difficult now. He counted himself lucky that his broken ribs had not splintered and punctured his lungs. To his side, Askadriel struggled to rise. "I do not believe in the Lord of Death's cause. Right now, I'm beginning to doubt I ever did. The decision to join him seemed sound at that time. It must have for you as well, as you were the one who swore us all in."

"If you've lost faith in the Lord of Death's cause, Ixyll, then walk away." Agranias said. "Come with me back to Prontera and see for yourself what you've missed all your life."

"No." Ixyll answered once more. "You may have been the one to swear us in as our captain but I willingly made that choice. Cause and Effect, father, we live by those rules at all times. By my choice I sided with the Lord of Death and I will see this decision to the very end."

Agranias lowered his sword and looked away. "I don't know what pains me more, Ixyll." He said softly. "Your answer or that I expected it." His eyes hardened and his sword rose for a killing blow. "I cannot keep sparing you, Ixyll. I have taken my stand in this battle and I will not back down from it just as you won't from yours!"

"Then it's settled." Ixyll answered. He raised his spear with both hands, keeping it horizontal and parallel to his shoulders. As Agranias advanced, Ixyll suddenly unleashed a barrage of short thrusts at his father. Agranias was taken aback by the sudden flurry of movement. The spear's blackened point moved swiftly and mesmerizingly from side to side. It danced about and lunged in a random pattern and, before Agranias could concentrate on defending himself, it punched through his defense; tearing through his armor in several places. His natural reflexes kept him from sustaining any actual stab wounds, however. When he took a step back, he was bleeding from three shallow gashes.

The sudden attack briefly surprised Agranias but it did little to deter or panic him. He had fought elven assassins and knights countless times. He knew how to react to sudden bursts of speed. After that single step back, he continued to press forward. Ixyll followed his barrage of short thrusts with a deep one aimed at his neck. Agranias deflected it with his blade and stepped him; placing himself only a foot away from Ixyll and rendering the spear useless. With both hands, he smashed the pommel of his sword directly into Ixyll's helmet, knocking the smaller abysmal knight to the ground once more.

Ixyll's helmet dented from the blunt strike. His father's pommel strike almost penetrated the metal. Instead, the indentation struck his head hard; leaving him dizzy and his visor distorted. He pulled the helmet off with one hand while he searched for his spear with the other.

Agranias stepped in so that he was standing directly above Ixyll's supine form. He kicked the spear away, disarming the younger abysmal knight completely. Then, he raised his sword for a fatal downward thrust. 'A quick and clean death.' Agranias thought. 'I can grant you at least that much.'

"Agranias, stop!"

The familiar voice calling him from behind jolted Agranias's concentration. He stepped back and looked behind him. He knew that voice all too easily. It cut through the constant howling of the raydrics and the clash of battle all around them. "Silmeia!" He said.

Sure enough, Silmeia Cafilence stood only a few feet away behind him. She was panting from exertion. It was likely that she had run to this place all the way from the rear lines. She was alone as well. Agranias could not help but be shocked by the reckless move. She may be a high priestess but she was still an unarmored and unescorted figure running through the battlefield! He put aside that thought for now. He would have to mention it later.

"Don't kill him, Agranias." Silmeia implored.

"I have offered him a chance to join us or surrender!" Agranias replied harshly. "He has chosen to fight on!"

"If our stance is "join us or die", we are no better than Glastheim!" Silmeia answered. She struggled to catch her breath. The cold air was painful to inhale but she spoke clearly despite the difficulty.

"He has committed to his cause!" Agranias insisted. "If we let him be, he will fight us at every turn!"

"He's your son!"

Agranias was panting too but it wasn't because he was exhausting. His blade lowered slightly while his face twisted in anguish. "I know who he is, Silmeia." He said hoarsely. "What is it that you want from me?"

"Spare his life." Silmeia answered. "Show him compassion as his father."

"That will accomplish nothing!" Agranias insisted.

"It's not a matter of accomplishing! It's a matter of being who you are!"

Agranias lowered his sword completely and stepped back, allowing Ixyll to rise to his feet.

His helmet gone, Ixyll stared at his father with a ghost of a smile upon his lips. He understood now why he felt that wave of relief earlier. He was glad that his father was pushing forward. He was glad that the Lord of Death was losing. He refused to turn away from the path he had chosen and was willing to follow it to its bitter end but he was still relieved that the dark path he had chosen was wrong and his father had chosen right.

"Thank you, father."

Ixyll said the words genuinely. He walked towards Agranias, who lowered his sword. The older abysmal knight looked relieved at the sight of his son seemingly taking a peaceful gesture.

The relief quickly turned to alarm when Ixyll suddenly charged. Agranias raised his sword reflexively and Ixyll ran straight into the blade. Agranias's dark sword burst from Ixyll's back, spattering blood all over the snow-covered ground.

With a cry of alarm, Silmeia ran forward but Ixyll had drawn his own dark sword and waved it to keep her back as he stumbled backward.

"My choice. My fate." Ixyll gasped. He was dying but his smile had only widened in his last moments. "Let us meet again after the Lord of Death's destruction, father. I wish to make up for lost chances."

The younger abysmal knight fell on his back and perished. Agranias dropped to his knees and lifted his son's body in his arms. "I would like that, Ixyll." He said; his voice quivering with emotion. Tears fell unto Ixyll's breastplate. "I will make it up to you when that time comes."

Silmeia approached Agranias and his dead son slowly. Their words were faint when they reached her ears but she heard them anyway.

"Agranias…" she whispered. "What did he mean?"


	86. Moving On

(A/N): CT: Dusk has undergone its first complete overhaul. It should be much cleaner now. Changes have also been made.

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 61: Moving on**

_"I can't believe Mistress Trynis assigned the both of us to this mission, Makaelthos." Stedras groused quietly. "Is the task really so hard and important?"_

_ "It is." Makaelthos answered. The two of them stood on top of one of the many flat rooftops of Morroc, waiting for their target; a high-ranking officer of SilkSilence. They remained under the cover of night; avoiding the light from any of the lanterns out on the street. "What's the matter? You enjoy difficult missions, right?"_

_ "I do." Stedras said. "But you're just going to take credit for this one like you always do. Mistress Trynis will be suitably impressed by her amazing right hand. She can't even be bothered giving me the mission herself. Aren't you annoyed that you're her little messenger boy?"_

_ "I serve our mistress in any way I can." Makaelthos replied. "Regardless, I'm sure she was with that last mission you did. A very dangerous task and you only took a few of our younger members with you. Kallifen thought it was too risky. He might have been right."_

_ Stedras snorted. "Your old man thinks taking a piss by himself is risky." He said. "I did the job didn't I?"_

_ "The only survivor of overwhelming odds soldiers on to finish the job." Makaelthos answered. "Even our mistress will swoon a little over such a tale."_

_ "Don't patronize me, Mak." Stedras growled. When his "partner" didn't reply and instead looked ahead and below them, he dropped the conversation._

_ "There!" Makaelthos said._

_ Stedras turned around to look at where there target was, it was only after he felt cold metal sliding into him from behind did he realize what the real "mission" was. "Mak!" He choked. "You…dare?"_

_ "You've become a liability." Makaelthos replied coolly. "I promised Ryn that I would protect her from all danger. That includes bumbling fools like you who threaten her guild with your reckless attempts at wooing."_

_ "I will get my revenge for this!" Stedras gurgled as he slowly slid from the blade. "Remember this, Maka…"_

_ Makaelthos twisted his sword to finish the job. To his surprise, the blade snapped near the hilt; leaving him with a broken sword as Stedras fell. With a shrug he walked away. A clean up squad will arrive soon enough to take care of the corpse. He was thinking of getting a saber anyway._

* * *

The Pronteran Army and its allies continued to beat back the raydrics as the battle raged on. The enormous clash across the snowy plains had dissolved into pockets of smaller battles now. Makaelthos glanced around him to find that the raydrics seemed…confused. He looked at the direction of the main frontlines, where Agranias and his Fourth Knight Division should be pressing against Ixyll's raydrics only to find that not only had the Fourth Knight Division held, they had pushed deep into the enemy lines, likely enough to force a confrontation with Ixyll. Eliarainne and the First Knight Division had successfully defended the wizard and priest divisions and were now charging through the rear lines of the raydric army; cutting off Ixyll's raydrics and trapping them between the Fourth and First Knight Divisions. The sally was a success.

Makaelthos wasn't sure as to the reason behind the sudden erratic behavior of the raydrics. Perhaps, it was the lingering effects of his song or, perhaps, Agranias and the others had successfully slain the other abysmal knights. Selinas was dead and, if Ixyll and the other one had followed, the leaderless raydrics would be unable to function normally.

For now, however, Makaelthos ignored the temptation to start thinking about attacking the Lord of Death's fortress in Izlude. That was a whole new scenario, one which Trynis had both simplified and complicated for him. He had to deal with one more foe that Trynis had drudged up for him.

"Where are you looking at, Makaelthos?" Stedras rasped. "I'm right here!"

The saw-bladed sword swung at Makaelthos's neck. He blocked it easily with a simple raise of his shield. The attack had not been meant to be a serious attempt on his life, only a way to get his attention. "It's been so long, Stedras." He answered. "So many years pass and you're still a child."

"The Nine Hells is no place for maturing, Makaelthos!" Stedras snarled. He brought his blade down on Makaelthos once more. His weapon struck the shield with much more force. The effect remained the same, save for a louder bang of metal striking metal.

"Just how many times are you going to repeat that attack before you realize that it won't work?" Makaelthos asked. His tone was even with just a hint of mockery beneath it. "You talk about the Nine Hells as if it changed you. You're as stupid now as you were when I put that blade between your ribs."

Stedras stepped back and laughed. "Are you trying to provoke me?" He asked. "I don't see how that's possible, Makaelthos, there's no way I can hate you more than I already do! Not even if I tried!"

"Oh, so you hate me." Makaelthos replied. The mockery wasn't subtle now. "You're like a little girl whose father won't let her go to a party. "Why is Mak the only one who's allowed to play with the young mistress? Why is Kallifen of a higher rank than my father? Trynis wasn't even the most entitled princess in her own household back then."

"Keep talking, Makaelthos, so I can cut your wagging tongue right from your mouth!"

"You couldn't cut through a cheese wheel with that carpenter's tool you're waving about." Makaelthos answered. "Am I supposed to be frightened by its appearance? Being slain by someone who can't even tell what a real sword looks like is far from my worst nightmares."

The saw-edged sword struck Makaelthos's shield hard, so hard that he stumbled back a few steps. Stedras advanced on him; the snow melted with a hiss wherever Stedras took a step. Holy energy lashed out from Makaelthos's shield whenever it was struck but Stedras appeared to ignore the backlash as if he was being bothered by flies.

Makaelthos glanced at the surface of his shield. The sword blows had scarred the smooth surface with deep gouges. Not even Selinas, an abysmal knight, was able to make more than light scratches on the hardened and blessed metal. Becoming a devil had granted Stedras superhuman strength, likely beyond even what Glastheim achieved with its abysmal knights. Makaelthos's taunts had likely enraged the devil and made him even stronger.

"You have no idea what a nightmare is, Makaelthos!" Stedras growled as he advanced. The cracks on his charred flesh began to glow a lurid red. His entire body radiated heat and the smell of smoke and sulfur that emanated from him was overpowering. "Keep blocking if you want. You can feel it can't you? Your shield will break and then I will rip you apart!"

"If you fought as hard as you stank, I would be dead by now." Makaelthos replied calmly. He adjusted his shield on his forearm and readied his stance. "Look to your own gear, Stedras. You have your own worries besides my shield."

Stedras looked at his weapon to find that some of the teeth from the serrations had broken off. Small cracks had appeared around the edge of the sword. He shifted his attention back to Makaelthos just in time to see the shield swing towards his face. Stedras raised his blade just in time to block the attack but Makaelthos had struck with his sword at the same time. Mysteltainne buried itself deep into Stedras's gut. With a roar, Stedras pushed Makaelthos back and swung his blade in a wide arc to counter but Makaelthos had already withdrawn beyond the blade's reach.

"You miserable coward!" Stedras growled. "Are your paltry tricks all you have?" The gut wound bled a viscous, black substance that hissed when it dropped to the ground. Stedras ignored it and pressed on.

"Are you going to run crying to Trynis because I'm not playing fair?" Makaelthos answered. "Or are you going to sit in a corner and mope until you force me to apologize for winning like you always do?"

Makaelthos stepped back as the saw-edged blade whistled just a couple of inches from his face. He deflected another wide swing with his shield. He could hear the sound of metal grinding as the blade struck. Stedras was attacking with abandon now. Each strike was wide and had enough force to chop down a sapling with a single blow.

'Master Makaelthos, why do you keep taunting him? He's getting stronger and stronger!'

Makaelthos took Khaesilya's sudden, anxious, mental question in stride as he dodged another wide swing. Mysteltainne slipped past Stedras's open guard and stabbed the devil twice in the chest in rapid succession. More black blood poured out of the two fresh wounds but all they seemed to do was anger Stedras further.

_'Wielder, this enemy's rage is hindering our ability to harm him. I would advise a return to your more moderate fighting style.'_

Makaelthos couldn't help but smile in the middle of the fight. 'Are you so concerned for me too, Mysteltainne?' He asked mentally.

_'I did not choose you with a replacement already in mind, wielder.' _Mysteltainne responded.

Makaelthos directed his thoughts to no one in particular but he expected both of them to hear. 'I know what I'm doing.' He replied. The two of them didn't answer but he could feel their reluctant acceptance of his decision. 'Khaesilya, I need you to do something for me…' He continued.

"What are you smiling at!" Stedras struck Makaelthos again. Despite all of his rage, he continued to hit nothing but the paladin's shield. The force knocked Makaelthos back. The shield was terribly banged up from the beating that it was taking and Stedras showed no signs of slowing down.

"Are you going to whine over every little thing I do, Stedras?" Makaelthos asked. "Even other devils must find the Nine Hells a bit more intolerable because you're in it."

"Your worthless insults are only digging your grave even deeper!" Stedras roared. He raised his blade for an overhead slash. This time, Makaelthos rushed him, slamming the shield right against his chest. Stedras met the attack by lowering his weapon, pushing against the paladin in a rage.

"My worthless insults serve me more than you ever did Trynis." Makaelthos replied. He struggled to maintain his stand. Stedras pushed against him relentlessly with immense strength. It was like trying to hold back a mounted knight charge.

"Why do you keep talking!" Stedras snarled. "Why can't you just go for quiet desperation?"

"Because you were always an idiot, Stedras!" Makaelthos shouted in return. The sudden change in his demeanor put a look of surprise even on Stedras's face. "And whatever sense you had, has been boiled away by your time in hell!" Makaelthos redoubled his efforts; pushing back against Stedras violently. "I keep talking because repeating myself is the only way I can get through to you!"

Stedras shoved Makaelthos away and then stepped back. "What are you babbling about?" He asked in exasperation. "What is it that you have to say before you die!"

"That you disgust me." Makaelthos answered quietly. His tone dripped with contempt. In all his years of fighting, Makaelthos had never allowed personal feelings to be involved in any fight. The few times that they slipped through unwillingly always cost him greatly. This would be the first time that he willingly invoked his feelings. He would have never guessed that of all the emotions one could feel in battle; rage, despair, fear…it would be scorn that he would allow through. "I've faced Baphomet, the Dark Lord and the Lord of Death, Stedras. I've been to the Abyss and I've fought demons of all sorts to become a paladin. None of them have disgusted me as much as you have. The mere thought of you…turns my stomach."

"I should be honored then!" Stedras sneered. He charged head on heedlessly. Immediately he took several cuts to the torso from Makaelthos's counter attack but he pressed on; bringing his blade down heavily on Makaelthos's head.

"You should be ashamed!"

Instead of backing away, Makaelthos slammed his shield against Stedras once more, interrupting the devil's swing. He followed through by smashing Mysteltainne's pommel into Stedras's jaw with an upward strike.

"It's been years and you've only gotten worse!"

When Stedras fell back, Makaelthos took a single step back and stabbed Mysteltainne right through the devil's gut. He withdrew the blade and ducked under Stedras's furious, right-handed swing; stepping in and positioning himself directly behind the devil. Mysteltainne plunged into Stedras's flesh once more, this time from the back. Makaelthos jumped back in time as Stedras turned around; swinging wildly. As soon as the saw-edged blade whistled past, he charged; slamming his shield right into Stedras and knocking the devil down completely.

Stedras was breathing heavily now. More heat radiated from him, turning the surrounding snow into steam upon contact. "Say what you want, Makaelthos, you created this!" He snarled as he rose to his feet.

"I didn't." Makaelthos responded. "You created yourself with your damned idiocy."

"Don't you walk away from what you've done!" Stedras shouted.

"I killed you!" Makaelthos answered. He attacked before Stedras could fully rise. Mysteltainne deflected the saw-edged blade and he slammed his foot against the devil's shoulder, knocking him down once more. He brought Mysteltainne down on Stedras's chest, who rolled away in time and stood up to recover. Makaelthos stepped back and readjusted his guard. "I killed you but that's all I did. You damned yourself, Stedras! You damned yourself because the pretty girl liked me and not you!"

"Don't you dare simplify this for your own convenience!" Stedras snarled. He lunged at Makaelthos, who met his attack head on. The two locked blades and pushed against each other.

"Look around you, Stedras." Makaelthos said. "You stand out among all the soldiers here, raydric or mortal. The fate of thousands is being decided and you're here for your juvenile excuse of a grudge. Even Trynis has moved on."

"You deluded fool!" Stedras laughed. "Here I thought you knew our mistress well! She hasn't budged an inch!"

Makaelthos pushed Stedras back and stepped away. "Is that what you think?" He asked. "Why do you think she bothered picking you up on her way back to Rune-Midgard?"

"For what else but to kill you?"

"You stupid boy." Makaelthos said. "You could have stayed in the Nine Hells longer. You could have waited until the plane stripped you of all humanity and turned you into a powerful devil. Then you could have been summoned here and you may well have been an actual threat. Instead, you let Trynis nip you in the bud. She's setting me up as king and she's made sure that I never have to deal with you when that time comes." Makaelthos raised Mysteltainne and pointed it at Stedras, who appeared dumbfounded by his statement. He allowed himself a smile, one of confidence and relief. "Devils destroyed by a paladin are forever censured from the plane it took place on. Once I slay you again, Stedras, you will be sent back to the Nine Hells and you will never be able to return here. I will be rid of you for good and I should thank Trynis for making it easy."

"You arrogant, soft-fleshed mortal!" Stedras snarled. "I will rip you apart with my bare hands!" He burst into flames as he spoke the words. He dropped the saw-edged blade and charged, moving so fast that he was upon Makaelthos in a blink.

Makaelthos didn't even seem concerned. He stepped aside calmly; his face having settled down into a grim expression.

Stedras looked at Makaelthos at first and then ahead of him. Too late, he realized that there was someone aiming right at him. A green-haired wizard, although the robes were unfamiliar to him, stood at a short distance, his open palm pointing directly at Stedras. A blast of killing frost engulfed the devil, snuffing out even the raging flames that had burst from his body. When the spell receded, he was frozen from the neck down. The wizard grinned and gave Makaelthos a mock salute. Makaelthos smiled at the man and nodded his appreciation. Before Stedras could utter a word, a pair of arrows suddenly struck his legs, shattering his entire lower half. Another pair followed soon after, striking both his arms and shattering them as well. He fell face up on the ground, unable to move. Makaelthos walked right over him.

"Worthless coward." Stedras growled. "In the end, you hid behind your friends. You're the same worthless scoundrel you where back in NightKnife. Where's the honorable paladin now?"

"You're an idiot to the end, Stedras." Makaelthos answered softly. "I fight for a cause that's greater than both of us and NightKnife. Did you actually think I'd risk myself in "honorable" duels with deluded fiends when I have so many depending on me? I've moved on from NightKnife and I've found friends who will defend me when I call out to them. You never stood a chance."

Stedras snorted and let his head touch the ground so that he was staring up at the sky. "I will never forget this, Makaelthos." He rasped. "I don't care if you censure me. I will find a way to get to you. I have an eternity to find a way."

"You should have forgotten." Makaelthos answered. "You should have let go when I killed you. You could have moved on and found your own path. You could have been free of Trynis and Morroc and I would have stayed guilty anyway. A grudge, no matter how personal, will never be worth damnation. One day you will see how petty you've been Stedras. And then you will look around you and find only hell."

Mysteltainne glowed a fierce, white light as Makaelthos raised it above his head. Bright arcs of holy power coursed through the gray-green blade. With a swift, whispered prayer, Makaelthos brought the blade down on the supine devil, stabbing Stedras right through the heart. Stedras only gave a brief grunt and then dissipated in a silent explosion of light.

Makaelthos exhaled slowly and looked around him. The battle was over; the raydrics had been pushed back. Finally, the siege was broken. Already he was thinking of how the Regular Army was going to attack Izlude. He let the last lingering regrets he had towards Stedras fade along with the sounds of battle. He had had a long tiring battle with his past. It still wasn't over but he felt that, at long last, he was finally pressing onward. And so was Trynis. He dearly wanted to believe his own guess over her actions. "For what it's worth, Stedras..." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"So that makes us even for me having a surprise hidden in the winter spell, right?" Trenzein asked as Makaelthos walked past him.

"Almost." Makaelthos replied with a smile. When Trenzein raised an eyebrow, he spoke again. "A cup of Morroc Wine on you and we'll be."

"Damn it, Makaelthos." Trenzein said in mock irritation. "You're going to have to explain to me your system for keeping track of these things one day."

"I will, Zein." Makaelthos answered. He was smiling. A little too happily for Trenzein's comfort. This wasn't the Makaelthos he was used to. "I'm off to thank Seihanine for her back up as well. Coming?"

With that, the two of them walked back to Prontera along with the rest of the victorious army.


	87. Refusal

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 62: Refusal**

With a single wave of Brionac, Eliarainne tore through the last squad of straggling raydrics as the Pronteran Regular Army and its allies advanced triumphantly. When the shattered remains of the last raydric around clattered noisily on the icy ground, she raised her mother's spear and gave a victorious war cry. The shout quickly spread among the knights, and then to the other soldiers of the Regular Army. In a few moments, even their non-human allies had joined in.

Eliarainne looked around her; smiling at the sight of her men celebrating. A small, pragmatic part of her, a side that had prospered well ever since she had been partnered with Makaelthos, reminded her that this victory was just one more step. The fortress in Izlude still loomed ominously at the horizon. It would likely take them a few days to recover and then it was off to lay a siege of their own.

The raydrics had retreated quietly and orderly. When their commanders fell, they had simply done an about-face and then marched off, allowing their enemies to pick off squad after squad of them. Eliarainne guessed that the Lord of Death had personally recalled them to his fortress, likely to stage some last ditch defense. 'Why bother?' She asked herself. 'That tin tyrant's been backed to a corner. It should just come out and make one more charge and be done with it instead of holing up in a fort.'

It wasn't just impatience that made Eliarainne wish that the Lord of Death would lead a suicidal charge against the Regular Army and its allies. It was one thing to beat back its army of raydrics out on open ground and another to attempt to storm a fortified and easily defended position occupied by beings with nothing to lose. A lot of soldiers will inevitably die in this attack. Unless Makaelthos had another miracle of a plan lined up, it was also likely going to be a siege. But how could they besiege an army that didn't eat, drink or sleep? 'What a headache…' Eliarainne thought. 'If only everything can be settled with a thrust of a lance.' With that she turned Bristle about and began the ride back to Prontera. It had been a long, strange day.

* * *

An hour had passed after the raydrics had been driven back from Prontera and Eliarainne found herself immersed in one of the worst duties given to a Knight Commander; paperwork. She sat by her desk with a pen in her hand instead of a lance and a piece of parchment in front of her, as opposed to an enemy. Sitting in front of her was her new second-in-command, Dame Mierna Alens. Eliarainne had always believed that Dame Mierna was a capable knight. Her only flaw was that she was a little too bookish and dainty for Eliarainne, which was one reason why Sir Althamas had been given the position. The war, however, had sharpened Dame Mierna's fighting instincts without wearing on her ability to organize. She was a much needed replacement after Sir Althamas's untimely death at Phaernal's hands. Eliarainne had to pause for a moment when she remembered her former second. She had often left Althamas with most of the paperwork. She also often promised to make it up to him one day. That day was never going to come. Perhaps that was one reason why she had started doing the reports. She cleared her mind of the gloomy memory, however. There were things to do.

After the initial exhilaration of victory, it was time for the grim drudgery of cleaning up. There were injuries to be healed, deaths to be taken into account, bodies to bury, equipment to be repaired or replaced, plans to be drawn up and, of course, reports to be filed. The First Knight Division had to take stock of their losses. Twelve of her knights had been killed. Sixteen were severely wounded, including five who had lost fingers and even limbs. The others had not escaped without injury. She was both relieved and saddened to know that the First Knight Division was among the knight divisions who had come out of the battle with the least number of casualties.

"So what else have you heard?" Eliarainne asked as she wrote.

"The Sixth and Seventh Knight Divisions have lost most of their core knights." Mierna answered. She adjusted her spectacles as she spoke in her soft, surprisingly deep tone. "I expect that they will have to draw from the reserves and then be reassigned away from the frontlines."

"Damn." Eliarainne said under her breath. "We fought alongside the Sixth Knight Division plenty of times during that minorus uprising, remember? They were good men."

"Yes, ma'am." Mierna answered. "I've also heard that the Tenth Knight Division lost its Knight Commander and Crusader Specialist when they were isolated by a squad of khalitzburgs."

"Tenth Knight Commander Barenz was always a little too foolhardy for his own sake." Eliarainne remarked. "Poor Dame Melisha. Only a few more months before her sister gives birth, I heard. It's a shame that she won't even be able to see her first niece or nephew."

"It also appears that the Fourteenth Knight Division has also lost its Knight Commander, ma'am." Mierna continued. "I hear that he left his second, Dame Caltressa Auruvinai, in charge before running off somewhere. There's talk of dereliction of duty but Dame Auruvinai won't have any of it."

"Knight Commander Buck?" Eliarainne asked with concern. "Does anyone know where he is now?"

"No, ma'am." Mierna answered. She brushed away a stray lock of her black hair from her forehead. "No one has spotted him or Monk Seiros. A lot of knights are saying that Monk Seiros is actually the mummy of Emperor Osiris."

"Are they now?" Eliarainne replied. She stared out the window of her office. There was something going on among the immortals. She was sure of it. She felt herself tense. All of a sudden, she felt that she was still in a battle but she couldn't find the frontlines. She had to force herself to keep writing. Somewhere out there, a fight was still going on. She didn't like the feeling of doing nothing while Osiris and the doppelganger were taking on someone but she had no choice. This was the immortals' war after all. Prontera, despite the desperation of its struggle, was just a fight by the sidelines.

* * *

While the soldiers of Prontera and their allies breathed sighs of relief and rested themselves, a battle continued to rage to the north, by the slopes of Mount Mjolnir. The verdant and rocky terrain had been transformed by the carnage of the battle between Osiris and the unholy alliance of the Dark Lord and Baphomet. Trees were broken or torn from their roots. Boulders were shattered and smaller foliage were trampled or ripped out along with great clumps of dirt. The giant insects that the mountain was notorious for had long since fled the scene and were giving it a wide berth. Another explosion tore through the landscape as the Dark Lord continued to throw spell after spell at his hated foe.

Osiris jumped nimbly ahead of the explosions and continued to make his way towards the Dark Lord. Baphomet's hulking figure loomed before him; blocking his path. His two enemies had adopted a simple and effective strategy. The Dark Lord kept a distance and hurled a non-stop barrage of spells while Baphomet stood between his ally and Osiris. For all his bulk and mindless ferocity, Baphomet moved quickly and efficiently. Osiris had to jump back when the massive demon swung his scythe about.

Osiris's swift movements belied his battered and broken body. His undead body was smoldering in places. The entire right half of his ribcage was gone with the edges of the hole badly charred. Even a portion of his skull and a chunk of his left leg were missing. Nevertheless, the red lights within his eye sockets flared defiantly. He dodged another bolt of black lightning and the landed right in front of Baphomet.

Baphomet raised his scythe above his head and laughed as he saw the mummy simply stand there with his arms by his sides. "Have you finally given up, Osiris?" He bellowed.

**"Defend yourself, Baphomet!" **the Dark Lord suddenly shouted from behind.

Heedless of the warning, Baphomet brought the scythe down with both hands; the impact sending fragments of rock and clumps of dirt flying in all directions. But Osiris was no longer in front of him. It was then that the demon suddenly felt a sharp pain on his chest as a pair of vicious gouges suddenly appeared on his torso. Osiris was now standing directly behind him, his arms, still by his sides.

"**Goat-brained fool!"** the Dark Lord cursed. He hurled a ball of greenish flames at the mummy; who jumped away at the last second. The ball exploded as if it were partly liquid, splashing green liquid on the ground even as the flames burned away the vegetation. The bare ground hissed as the acid bubbled and collected into small puddles. Baphomet had take the time to fall back near the Dark Lord, his chest bleeding from the pair of gouges he had received. The wounds were symmetrical, diagonal cuts that had started from Baphomet's shoulders and almost touched near the center of his chest. The Dark Lord touched his ally's shoulders; dark energy crackling over the wounds and closing them.

"What did he just do?" Baphomet asked. "Did he cast some spell?"

"**No."** the Dark Lord responded. **"You let your guard down when he was at his most dangerous. His lack of a stance doesn't mean he has given up, Baphomet. It simply means he no longer has any interest in defending himself."**

Baphomet licked his fangs noisily. "Then he has resigned himself to his breaking!" he growled. Still, he watched the mummy warily. Despite his conclusion, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern. "Let's finish this!"

"**Approach him carefully." **the Dark Lord warned. Upon Baphomet's questioning look, he went on. **"He intends to take one of us with him. There was a time when Osiris was not a champion of Glastheim; when he wasn't concerned with saving lives or upholding ideals, when all he cared for was destroying every enemy he saw, this was his fighting style."**

"Save your warnings, Dark Lord!" Baphomet bellowed. He rushed in; scythe raised for another killing blow.

"**Just how many times must you try that overhead slash before you notice that it doesn't work on him?"** the Dark Lord muttered. He focused on another spell. Baphomet was beginning to reveal just how limited he was as a tool. He entertained the idea of letting Osiris kill the demon before finishing of his hated rival and would have acted on it if he didn't want to risk Osiris absorbing Baphomet's essence.

Just as the Dark Lord expected, Osiris leapt above the downward slash easily. The mummy flipped gracefully through the air; his arms spread wide and his fingers extended. The Dark Lord had seen that move before. For a moment, he was back in Glastheim; a mere priest proving himself to his father and fighting alongside the monk, Osiris, and the knight, Salendriel. While Salendriel would ram his shield against the swords and spears of the elven frontline, Osiris would leap above them all to…

The Dark Lord ceased his offensive spell casting to look to his defense. A quick shielding spell came to mind and his skeletal fingers moved with practiced efficiency. A barrier of arcane energy emerged to his front just as Osiris came down with both hands slicing towards him.

Osiris had powered his attack with his soul spheres and the energy sliced through the magical barrier. But the Dark Lord's quick response served him well. His shield had absorbed a good deal of the force of Osiris's attack. The mummy's twin blows gouged his skeletal armor deeply; breaking off large chunks from his shoulder plates and gouging his chest viciously.

Osiris wasn't done, however. Using the downward momentum of his double strike, he flipped over and aimed a heel kick straight at the Dark Lord's horned skull. But Abraxil Sovivor had already recovered from his initial surprise. He raised his right arm to block to kick which shattered upon impact of Osiris's foot but his left hand was tracing symbols at an incredible speed. Before the shattered pieces of the right arm could even touch the ground, a new one had already replaced it.

"**I've seen this pattern already, Osiris!"** the Dark Lord shouted triumphantly. Both of his hands moved at a frantic pace now. An enormous circle of blackness, one that covered his entire height, appeared before him as a shield.

Osiris didn't respond. He had completed his flip and now he had raised a fist for a third attack in mid-air. Five spirit spheres circled him frantically; arcs of white lightning coursing through them. His fist struck the shield's center directly; exploding into a brilliant flash of light. A thunderous boom followed the explosion as it engulfed both Osiris and the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord careened out of the flash of light; slamming against a nearby boulder. A large hole had opened right at the center of his chest. There was no angry cry or curse from the Dark Lord, however. Instead, he laughed triumphantly as he rose up. The hole in his body closed almost immediately.

The blast of light cleared, revealing Osiris who was still kneeling at the point of impact. Before he could recover, Baphomet charged from behind; slamming into him horns first. The charge sent Osiris flying straight towards the Dark Lord, who had already completed another spell.

A ball of lurid, red-orange flames burst from the Dark Lord's open palms and struck Osiris just as he flew from Baphomet's attack. The explosion rocked the entire mountainside, setting some of the foliage ablaze in unnatural fire and sending dust and rocks flying in all directions. Baphomet raised an arm to cover his eyes while the Dark Lord continued to laugh.

**"It took more than two thousand years, Osiris!" **the Dark Lord shouted. **"This is worth the wait!"**

The dust from the explosion settled and the blazes died down; leaving the blackened remains of nearby trees.

A great distance away from the explosion, propped up against a half-buried boulder, was Osiris.

The mummy's legs had been blown apart along with his left arm; leaving only smoking stumps of preserved flesh. The hole by his side had grown larger; taking up more than half his torso. Despite his injuries, his eye sockets still glowed in defiance.

"**And so, mighty Osiris falls."** the Dark Lord said grandly. He floated slowly towards the broken mummy; relishing every second of his victory. **"No last defiant words, Osiris? Please say something. Give me some words to remember your defeat forever."**

"Enough theatrics, Dark Lord!" Baphomet bellowed. "Let's devour him and get on with it! The doppelganger is still in Prontera and the Lord of Death awaits in Izlude!"

"**Mindless beast." **the Dark Lord said over his shoulder. **"Have you no sense of the weight of this victory? Here is the man who defied and thwarted us for so long. What are the deaths of the doppelganger and the Lord of Death compared to this one?"**

Baphomet eyed his ally with a hint of rising anger. "That is the mortal in you talking, Abraxil Sovivor." He growled. "If you're just going to stand there then I'll do it."

"**You will do no such thing, Baphomet." **the Dark Lord warned. He turned his attention back to hands began to glow with arcane energies as he prepared the final spell. **"This victory will be my greatest. You should be honored, Osiris."**

The Dark Lord raised his hands to complete the spell. However, just as he was about to point to his target, something slammed right into him; sending him hurtling several feet back. The same something immediately moved towards Baphomet; moving so fast that it appeared to be a blur. Several cuts appeared on Baphomet's legs followed by a sudden shove that pushed him back.

Roaring in fury at the interruption, Baphomet looked at the one who had pushed him back. Standing in front of Osiris's broken body was the figure of a knight with blond hair. He carried a broadsword with one hand which he pointed at the Dark lord, who laughed in response.

**"Two prey for the price of one trap!"** the Dark Lord said gleefully. **"I don't know how you found us despite my painstaking preparations to stifle all sound and activity from this place and my wards. But thank you for the effort you took to make it easy for us!"**

"You're a lying, cheating coward, Dark Lord!" the doppelganger snarled. "You're going to pay for this filthy trick!"

**"Then come at me, little shadow, I'm right here." **the Dark Lord taunted. He raised his shield even as he spoke. Sure enough, the doppelganger had slashed at him several times before he could even finish speaking. The broadsword rebounded furiously against his spell; attacking over and over again so quickly that he couldn't even keep track of its movement. Instead of finding a way to make an attack of his own, the Dark Lord simply glanced at Baphomet.

The demon grinned and moved straight for Osiris; his scythe ready for a killing blow. Sure enough, the doppelganger immediately appeared before him; waving his broadsword about to keep him at bay.

**"Predictable."** the Dark Lord muttered. **"You have no equal in speed but you are completely immobile." **He aimed a fireball at Osiris's body but the doppelganger quickly got in its way; catching the spell on his broadsword and shielding Osiris from the blast with his body.

"This should be over quickly." Baphomet gleefully added.

"No it's not." The doppelganger answered. His form began to shift until he appeared hazy and indistinct. His eyes disappeared completely and were replaced by great pools of darkness that began to spread all over his face.

"What is he doing?" Baphomet asked.

**"Stop him!"** the Dark Lord shouted. He unleashed a barrage of black lightning from his fingers to strike at the doppelganger but it was too late.

The image of a knight completely turned into a mass of blackness that surrounded Osiris in a globe. Baphomet lunged in and hacked at the dark shape violently but his massive scythe merely bounced off the globe.

"What has happened?" Baphomet snarled at the Dark Lord. "What is this?"

"**A delay and nothing more." **the Dark Lord answered. **"What you see is the real form of the doppelganger; a fragment that the elves ripped from the Plane of Shadow that has somehow gained some semblance of a consciousness. He is nothing more than a patch of landscape that has wrapped itself around a broken corpse. Once we break through, we will have them both."**

With a roar, Baphomet brought his scythe down on the globe of blackness only to find the blade glance away without even nicking the substance. Furious, he dropped the weapon and slammed both of his hairy fists against the substance; pounding repeatedly when the first blow did nothing.

"**Save your strength."** the Dark Lord said. **"I have a spell that can break him down. It will take days but there is no rush. No one will disturb us here."**

"Do it then!" Baphomet snarled. He moved over to a nearby rock and sat; his fingers clenching and unclenching in his impatience. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "What if he kills Osiris and takes his essence?" He asked.

"**He won't." **the Dark Lord answered. He spoke confidently. He had planned too much for this. He had hidden the area that they were going to ambush Osiris and he had placed special wards to prevent any teleportation in or out of the place. The doppelganger must have blindly run about until he found it by accident. It was possible with his speed. **"Believe me when I say this, Baphomet. We have them for sure."** With that he traced the air with his skeletal fingers; performing the ritual that would ensure their victory.

* * *

When he suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness, Osiris first thought that he had finally been destroyed. It was only when he realized that he was still nothing more but a broken, legless corpse did he think otherwise.

"What have you done, doppelganger?" he asked. "You should have stayed among the mortals."

"Don't you tell me what to do." came an angry reply. The doppelganger's voice seemed to come from all around Osiris. "You went traipsing off by yourself and this happened. I thought you were the smart one between the two of us!"

"You are defending a hopeless situation, doppelganger." Osiris said. "I am already defeated."

"No you're not!" the doppelganger responded indignantly. "Stop saying that! We'll find your arm and legs and then we'll get through this!"

"Don't be a fool! Such a simplistic solution will get you nowhere."

"Not being a fool is exactly what I'm doing! If you won't think up a plan then I will!"

"There is only one option left." Osiris said quietly.

"And what's that?" the doppelganger asked.

"Slay me and take my essence." Osiris replied. "The power you will gain should allow you to escape these two and recover. Work with the mortals and you can defeat them."

"No."

"Now is not the time to argue!"

"I am not eating you and that's final! Besides, my plan is better."

Osiris paused for a while. "And what plan is that?" he asked.

"Move your head around, you should be able to see that glowing sphere right over there."

Osiris looked about. Sure enough, just a few feet to his right and hovering above him was a red, glowing sphere about the size of a melon. "What about it?" He asked.

"I think that's really important in keeping me alive." the doppelganger replied. "I'm sure if you punched it or something, you can kill me and take my essence. You can grow your limbs back if I do that right? Let's do it!"

"No."

"Now who's being a fool?" the doppelanger asked.

"If I wanted to kill you and take your essence, doppelanger, I would have done so back when you were wounded by the Lord of Death!"

"And If I wanted to kill and eat you, I'd have done it when you had just killed the Orc Lord and had nothing left!"

"Don't argue!" Osiris said in exasperation.

"Take your own advice!" the doppelganger shot back.

"If you won't slay me and I refuse to do the same, all we will accomplish will be to sit here until the Dark Lord finds a way to get to me." Osiris insisted. "Then we'll both die."

"No, we won't." the doppelganger answered stubbornly.

"How have you come upon that conclusion?"

"We'll sit here and not eat each other and then we'll get through this. I don't know how but I refuse to think of anything else that might happen to us."

The two of them fell silent after that. Osiris lay back, too weary to bother arguing more. All he could do now was wait for the inevitable crack in the doppelganger's defense and then that would be the end.

**(A/N): To anyone who might notice and ask; the answer is yes. Osiris's original fighting style is indeed based on Nanto Ho-oh Ken from Hokuto no Ken.**


	88. Between Battles

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 63: Between Battles**

"Finally!" Eliarainne sighed as she put the pen down. She stacked the papers she had been working on together and tapped them on her desk before handing them over to Dame Mierna. "Take this report to the Grand Knight Commander."

"Yes, ma'am." Mierna answered with a salute. She took the papers and left; closing the door gently behind her while Eliarainne rubbed her temples with her hands.

"I think I've had enough taking stock for one day." Eliarainne muttered. She looked up when she heard her door open again. Dame Mierna was standing just outside her office. Her second's face looked a little sheepish.

"Ma'am, Second Hunter Commander Xalascent is here to see you." Mierna said. Eliarainne looked past her to find Seihanine standing by the hallway.

"Thank you, Mierna, I'll see to her right away. Go on and deliver those reports." Eliarainne answered.

"Yes, ma'am." With that, Dame Mierna went on her way.

Eliarainne nodded curtly at Seihanine to usher her in. "Need something, Sei?" She asked. She kept sitting, more to brace her herself for some extra bad news. It was rare to get any sort of visit from Seihanine.

"No official business, Rainne." Seihanine answered. "None yet, anyway. I was just going to catch you as you left your office but your new second insisted on turning it into Regular Army business."

"Mierna's a bit on the uptight side." Eliarainne replied. "Not as much as I thought, though. I used to think she resented having a Knight Commander six years her junior but she's not bad. She'll grow on me as my new second, I think."

"Good for the both of you then." Seihanine said. "I was just here to…ask you something"

"You're not broke, are you? I can't help you there. Money's been a little tight for the past few months."

Seihanine frowned at the suggestion. "Not boozing every night lets me have plenty of zennies on hand, Rainne. I'm here to ask you a question, not for money."

Eliarainne raised an eyebrow. This was new coming from Seihanine. The only questions that the sniper had ever thrown at her had been rhetorical or sarcastic. An honest question would be a first. She wasn't going to spoil this. "Ask away then, Sei, I'm listening."

Seihanine was silent for a while. She looked around the office and then leaned against a wall. Impatient, Eliarainne let out a sharp exhale. Finally Seihanine decided to speak. "Rainne, you and Makaelthos are a couple right?"

Eliarainne stared blankly at Seihanine at first. When the question finally hit her, she scowled. "Sei, if you came here to make fun of me, I swear I will beat your blue head against the street!"

"I'm serious." Seihanine responded. She stood straight now and kept her gaze on Eliarainne.

"Then I'm going to answer seriously." Eliarainne said suspiciously. "This better lead somewhere, Sei. Yes, Makaelthos and I are a couple. What about it?"

Seihanine hesitated again but she recovered quicker this time. "So…who started it?" She asked.

"Started it?" Eliarainne replied. "You make it sound like we brawled on the side of the street."

"I mean who said it first?" Seihanine reiterated. "Did Makaelthos pull you aside somewhere and say it?"

"No." Eliarainne answered quietly. She didn't say anything for a while; unsure if she should even be telling Seihanine this. "I told him first." She finally added.

Seihanine's eyes widened at the response. "What happened?" She asked.

"He said no." Eliarainne said. "It broke my heart and that's all I'm going to say about it." She looked away; her face hard and determined. There was still a residual ache from the emotion of that time. She had half a mind to choke Seihanine and toss her out a window for bringing it out.

"I'm sorry." Seihanine said hesitantly when she noticed the reaction from Eliarainne. "But of the two of you are…?"

"Well, things got better." Eliarainne replied. "After they got worse." She added as memories of the beginning of the Lord of Death's siege came to mind. She shook her head and pushed the unwanted recollections away. She had passed that part of her life. Makaelthos was alive and she had broken the Lord of Death's hold on her family. "Why are you asking me these things, Sei?" She asked in exasperation.

"It must have been difficult for you." Seihanine explained. "More so than I imagined now that you've told me. How did you…manage?"

"Barely." Eliarainne answered. "I think I would have rammed myself to death against the raydrics if I had to go through it alone. God knows that I must have aged Sil ten years during those first few months of the siege. I had to find the strength. When I didn't find enough in me, I found some in Sil."

"I see." Seihanine said. "I wasn't around for you back then, Rainne, I'm sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Eliarainne said. "We were all reeling when the Lord of Death attacked. Was that all you wanted to know?"

Seihanine nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks for your time, Rainne."

"Sei."

Seihanine stopped and looked back. Eliarainne had leaned forward from her desk; her face unusually serious.

"This is about Zein, isn't it?" Eliarainne asked. "And don't tell me that it's none of my business after all that prodding you just did!"

Seihanine turned away; more to hide the flush she felt was forming on her face than to avoid staring at Eliarainne. "Yes." She answered weakly after a while.

"You should just go for it."

"It's not that easy!" Seihanine said in frustration.

"The important things never are." Eliarainne interrupted. "Do it anyway and if things get worse…" Eliarainne paused; wondering if she could continue without the sniper laughing at her. "…well, you have plenty of people to turn to. You know that!"

Seihanine turned to look at Eliarainne, who tensed in reaction. "I do." She said. "Thanks, Rainne. I'll remember that." She let herself smile briefly, much to Eliarainne's astonishment, before leaving the office.

For a while, Eliarainne remained sitting by her desk; trying to take stock of what just happened. She rubbed her temples again and prepared to leave. 'What am I doing?' She asked herself. 'Emotional talks with Sei? What's next? Sampling cheeses with Sil?' With a sigh, she closed the door to her office and made her way to Baelthran's. The sun was setting and God knows she needed a drink.

* * *

Seihanine walked slowly out of the knight barracks and towards her brother's smithy. She had no idea why she had decided to go to Eliarainne, of all people, for advice. But the result was more than she had expected. For all her bluster, violence and drunkenness, Eliarainne was…a good friend. Although she would rather let the Lord Knight beat her head against the street than admit it out loud.

As she approached Kreizen's smithy, she was surprised not to hear any ringing from his forging. Even after a difficult battle, Kreizen was always ready to go back to his craft as soon as the dust cleared and Prontera was safe. She had thought to check up on her brother first before going off to try and talk to Trenzein. She had determined to…clear the air between the two of them. 'I'm delaying.' She thought. 'Looking for excuses to postpone this.' Even with that knowledge she still stepped into the smithy.

"I'll what I can do." Seihanine heard her brother say. "I wouldn't approach him with anything short of a hundred thousand zenny, though!"

It seemed that he was talking with someone. From the tone of his voice, she guessed that it was someone familiar. Sure enough she heard Makaelthos's voice answer. She followed their voices and walked over to the common room between her room and Kreizen's. She found Makaelthos and Kreizen sitting by the dinner table. Khaesilya was there as well; standing right behind Makaelthos.

"That's a little over three months of my salary, Kreizen." Makaelthos said.

"He's one of the best." Kreizen said with assurance. "Worth every zenny. I'm sure you have plenty of money saved up."

"True." Makaelthos replied. "And this is worth it. Let me know once you've made an arrangement, Kreizen. I'll be heading over to Baelthran's later, will you be coming?" He asked as he stood up and prepared to leave; giving Seihanine a quick nod of acknowledgement before heading for the door.

"I will!" Kreizen said. "I'm heading over there, in fact. Just need to close up here. I'll see you later, Makaelthos." Makaelthos gave him one more nod before leaving. Wordlessly, Khaesilya followed right after him.

"So what did Makaelthos need from you, Reiz?" Seihanine asked once the paladin had left. Kreizen was holding on to the large, circular shield that she had seen Makaelthos use.

"He needed his shield repaired." Kreizen answered. "Just look at this thing! It looks like someone took a saw to it!"

Seihanine eyed the shield briefly. If that was all that Makaelthos had come for, they would have met by Kreizen's forge. "Was that all?" She asked.

"Oh, and he wanted something else forged." Kreizen added. "It was out of my specialty so I told him that I'd talk to one of my contacts."

"Makaelthos wanted something forged that you couldn't make?" Seihanine asked; her eyebrows rising slightly in surprise.

Kreizen grinned when he answered. "Jewelry is out of my expertise." He said.

"How would a piece of jewelry help with the next battle…?" Seihanine thought out loud.

Kreizen laughed as he heard his sister. "I almost asked him that to!" He said. "Then I remembered that our man with the plan, Makaelthos, should have some time for his personal life."

"What kind of jewelry was he asking for?" Seihanine asked. Despite the question, she already had a pretty good guess on what it was.

"A ring, what else?" Kreizen answered with a flourish. "A pretty, gem-studded ring that's obviously not for him!"

"That's…surprisingly forward of him." Seihanine said. "I had thought that he'd be the sort to let things go on for a year or so before planning something like this."

"Makaelthos has been at it for years already." Kreizen replied. "Just because he doesn't go through the motions that we'd expect doesn't mean he's not making progress."

"And that's surprisingly sagacious of you, brother." Seihanine said. "Are you going to start on that shield?"

"I'll get on it tomorrow." Kreizen answered. "We'll have some time while everyone starts preparing to move to Izlude. I'm heading for Baelthran's for a little celebratory drink! What about you, Sei?"

Seihanine looked at the window. It was evening now and the acolytes assigned for lighting duty were already casting their ruwach spells. "I have something to do." She said softly. "Maybe I'll see you later, Reiz. I have to go."

Kreizen gave a knowing smile as he watched his sister leave the house. "Good luck." He said quietly. With that he made his way towards his favorite tavern.

* * *

Agranias stepped out of his office and stretched his limbs. The Fourth Knight Commander's office, once Sir Gardzen Haelungrein's, felt a little cramped. With the battle settled, he had settled into preparing a report. Before, he had allowed his second to manage the paperwork but Osiris's words were still fresh in his mind. No matter what happened in the future, he planned on settling into his new role. That means doing even mundane tasks like these. Besides, he had done similar things as leader of the Knights of Heaven. He had managed to get the task done easily; the only minor incident occurring when his second noticed that he was writing in Glastheimian.

"Sir, you might want to present yourself to those scholars from the Pronteran Library." His second had commented. "I'm sure they'll brown their pants at the thought of finding someone who can read and write in fluent Glastheimian."

Agranias didn't know if he should take the comment seriously. Now that he was done, he planned on seeing Silmeia. Perhaps she wanted to talk about what had happened with Ixyll. Regardless, he wanted to see her.

"Hey, Agranias!" Someone called out to him. Agranias turned towards the sound of the voice to find a man wearing the garb of a high wizard walking towards him. He had recognized the clothes easily. The high wizards of Glastheim used to wear something similar. Being the only high wizard in Prontera was enough to easily identify this man. His messy, green hair served only as an extra mark. He was one of Silmeia's friends; Trenzein Zaisen.

"Good evening, High Wizard Zaisen." Agranias greeted the man.

"Well that's a mouthful of a name." Trenzein responded. "Good evening too, Sir Agranias. I was just looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Agranias asked. "Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Trenzein answered. "Are you going somewhere? I'll walk with you."

"I was going to the makeshift Priest Division building." Agranias said. "I will answer as best I can, High Wizard Zaisen."

"You don't have to be so formal." Trenzein said as he kept pace with Agranias; a difficult task, he soon realized. Agranias's stride was almost twice as long as his. "We're not in a cross-division meeting, you know." When Agranias simply stared blankly at him, Trenzein decided that it was best just to go on with it. "So…you and Silmeia, huh?"

Agranias's blank expression did not vanish. "Me and Silmeia…what?"

"I mean the two of you are together right?" Trenzein continued in exasperation.

"Not right now." Agranias replied. "As I said, I'm on my way to see her."

"I meant that you're a couple! You're a couple, right?"

Agranias frowned slightly. 'Not this again.' He thought. He relaxed however. He was prepared this time. "Yes." He said with conviction. He was sure of so few things in his life; how he dealt with his son, his fate after the Lord of Death's destruction, even his place among humans once they no longer had a crisis to distract them from who he was, but he was sure about this. "We are a couple, High Wizard Zaisen."

Trenzein was a little taken aback by the response. Here was someone standing before him who could say such things with a straight face and mean every word. He found himself balancing a walk on a line between admiration and envy. "Still, you killed her sister." Trenzein caught himself just as the words came out of his mouth. That was mean-spirited. He didn't want it to come out like that and he certainly hoped it didn't to Agranias. He just wanted to know something, not accuse Agranias of old crimes.

"True." Agranias's voice remained neutral.

Trenzein would have left things there and excused himself if he just didn't want to hear an answer from Agranias so much. "Sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to accuse you. I just…how did the two of you move from that?"

"She forgave me." Agranias said after some silence. "I didn't deserve it but she did so anyway."

"That's it?" Trenzein asked incredulously. "You didn't do anything to try and get her to forgive you? Silmeia did everything?"

"I have given you the wrong idea it seems." Agranias said. "Lystra's death opened my eyes but I didn't take this path to please Silmeia. I have done so many terrible things and I had to atone. I have had to learn the hard way that you can't make someone forgive you or care for you. It will only lead to frustration. All you can do is stay on your path and welcome the people who choose to walk with you."

Agranias looked ahead of him as he spoke. Trenzein couldn't help but notice that the abysmal knight saw more things than just the street before them. Perhaps he was also looking back to that time when he and Silmeia dealt with Lystra's death by his hands.

"Silmeia has done so much for me but she did not "do everything"." Agranias went on. "I had chosen a path and I intended to follow it through no matter what. If she found no forgiveness in her heart for me then I would have welcomed her vengeance just as willingly as I welcomed her mercy."

The two of them stopped just in front of the makeshift Priest Division building.

"Does that answer your question?" Agranias asked helpfully. There was not even a trace of annoyance in his voice. Trenzein could not help but wonder if Agranias and Makaelthos had beaten everyone unconscious and split the bounty when all the world's patience was handed out.

"Well, it helped." Trenzein said as he walked away. As much as he was interested in seeing how Silmeia was doing, he had something important to do; something that he had put off for far too long. He put a hand briefly on Agranias's shoulder and then moved on. "I'll see you later, Agranias." He said.

"I will see you then, High Wizard Zaisen." Agranias said as Trenzein walked away.

Without turning, Trenzein waved a hand absent-mindedly. "You should give your tongue a break!" He called out. "My friends call me Zein!"

Agranias raised his eyebrows in surprise at that before returning to the reason why he came to where the Priest Divisions were in the first place.

"Agranias!"

The familiar voice caught him by surprise. He turned towards its source to find Silmeia walking towards him. She was smiling; yet another thing that surprised him. He had thought that she would be in a somber mood since she had helped in tending to the injured. "Silmeia." He replied. "How are you?"

"I was just thinking about finding you for a talk." Silmeia said. "And here you are."

"Is there something you need?" Agranias asked.

"During the battle…" Silmeia began. She was a little hesitant and concerned as she spoke. "Ixyll said something about meeting you after the Lord of Death is slain. What did he mean?"

Agranias became quiet and then focused his gaze on the ground for a while. His answer came haltingly at first before smoothening out. "Ixyll's views made him very shortsighted, Silmeia." He said. "He cannot see any life after the Lord of Death's destruction and that lack of vision led to his choice of words."

Silmeia stared at Agranias; her concern growing rather than being put at ease. "I believe you, Agranias." She said. "And I trust you enough to know that you will tell me the rest in your time."

"I will." Agranias said; a little remorseful as he did so.

"So what about you then, Agranias?" Silmeia asked with a smile. She leaned toward him; her hands behind her back as she asked the question. "Do you see life after the Lord of Death is destroyed? What do you plan on doing after this entire war?"

Agranias could not help but smile at the sight of Silmeia. "If I had my way after the war is finished, I would cast aside my armor and weapon and leave all this fighting behind." He answered. He looked at his armored hands as he continued. "Perhaps I will try my hand at farming or take up a craft. I would like to use these hands of mine to grow or build something for a change."

"What about us?" Silmeia asked. "Where do you see me when that time comes?"

"I will always be by your side, Silmeia." Agranias answered. There was no wistfulness or uncertainty in his words this time. Silmeia responded by moving closer to him; her arms encircling his waist and her head touching his chest. "Always." He repeated. He bent over slightly and pressed his lips against her forehead; taking in the smell of her hair. Not even sweat and the clinging odor of blood from the injured could take away that fragrance for him.

"Are you doing anything else?" Silmeia looked up and asked. "Rainne should be at Baelthran's by now, likely with Kreizen and, perhaps, Makaelthos. I was thinking of joining them for the rest of the evening."

Agranias smiled again and nodded. He was suddenly reminded of the first time she invited him to Baelthran's with her friends. He had refused because he felt that he didn't belong with those she trusted. How far things have changed since then. It wasn't just Silmeia's trust too. He liked to think that he had befriended Khaesilya, Kreizen Xalascent and Trenzein Zaisen. "I would love to join you." He said. Their arms around each other, they made their way towards the tavern.

* * *

It was already dark but Seihanine found herself still wandering the streets. She had tried to go to the Spell Sanctum District and then to the guardhouse where Trenzein had worked on his snow spell. Trenzein was not in either place. He wasn't among the Wizard Divisions either. She had actually run into Trenzein's new apprentice, Colrenz Caimmis. Even he didn't know where Trenzein was. All he could say was that Trenzein had been working on a spell when he suddenly put down his pen, muttered something about "having to do this now" and then walked off. She had decided that Trenzein may well be at Baelthran's drinking with her brother and was about to cross the street towards the tavern when she spotted him.

Trenzein had just rounded a corner on his way to Baelthran's. Seihanine wasn't by the walls or with the Second Hunter Division. Her second had mentioned that she had gone to the knight barracks to meet with the First Knight Commander but Eliarainne's office was closed by the time he got there. Not knowing where else to go, he decided that Seihanine may well have accompanied her brother to Baelthran's for a celebratory drink. Even as he made his way there, he was already thinking of how he could get the sniper alone to talk to her once everyone had come together inside the tavern. He looked up in time to find Seihanine standing only several feet away and looking straight at him.

"Sei…" Trenzein heard himself speak but he couldn't remember even willing his mouth to move. Seihanine was walking towards him and the same paralyzing nervousness was starting to act up. 'No!' He berated himself. 'I can do this. I've been an idiot about this for far too long!'

Seihanine found herself walking towards Trenzein before she even realized that she had moved her legs. Her heart started to race. It was almost as if she were back out there shooting raydrics. How could something that should be so mundane provoke this much of a reaction from her? _"The important things never are."_Eliarainne had said. 'Far too true.' Seihanine thought.

"Wait." Trenzein said. His mind ran through the different things to say to her. Seihanine stopped just a few feet away from him. Out of impulse, the magic suppressing spell he had been developing to counter the Dark Lord's spell casting came to mind. A very minor version of it flowed through his fingers and, with a wave of his hand; he slightly dimmed the nearby ruwachs around them. "Please stay there." He said softly. "I have to say this but my brain will turn into sludge if I see your face." Seihanine stopped without saying a word; her face obscured by shadow. Even without seeing them, Trenzein felt her eyes on him. 'Great start, Zaisen. Order her around like a damn apprentice!' He berated himself. He cast about in his mind. What was he going to say? "I know you heard me talking to Eldrid back then?" That sounded like he was accusing her of spying on him. Should he even mention that incident? Why evoke bad memories now? "_Stay on your path."_ Agranias had said. Trenzein steeled himself. Now was no time for waffling. He had decided to go through with this and that was exactly what he was going to do. "Seihanine." He began. He ignored the debating voices inside him arguing as to whether to call her "Seihanine" or "Sei" and what the implications would be.

Seihanine found herself frozen in place. 'He doesn't even want to see my face.' Part of her, that self-deprecating little girl who saw everything as an attack on who she was, said. She threw aside the impulse to put up a barrier between her and what Trenzein had to say. Along with it, she threw the impulse to run like she did the last time. She was going to hear this. Whatever Trenzein had to say, she was going to hear. If worse came to worse, she would have find the strength, from herself and others that she could rely on.

"Seihanine, I…" Trenzein continued. Each word was a struggle against an army of doubts that pressed on him from all sides. 'Stay on your path, damn it!' It became a rallying cry for him as he pressed on. "I want us to be together." He finally said. With that, the doubts fell silent. He couldn't see Seihanine's face and had no idea what her reaction was. Since she hadn't spoken, he went on. The words were coming to him a lot easier now. "No matter what I've said before. That has always been how I felt. Sei, I…"

"I want that too." Seihanine said before Trenzein could go on. His words left her breathless. But rather than falling silent and trying to let her heart catch up, she fought back. Trenzein was not going to be alone in doing this. No matter what, she was going to meet him halfway. "And I've always felt the same." She crossed the last remaining steps between the two of them and put her arms around him tightly. She heard his heart race alongside hers and his breath catch in his throat.

Trenzein nearly fell over at the sudden embrace. The minor spell ended and the ruwachs flared back to life. The chain of words in his mind broke. All of a sudden "I love you" didn't need to be said as urgently as he thought it did. He matched her embrace with his own; no hesitating as he did the last time. Let her hear his nervousness in his heartbeat. He felt hers in the trembling of her arms and legs when he drew her tighter. She looked up at him. That brief movement provoked an even greater reaction from him. He put his lips against hers; the softness making him shiver slightly. He closed his eyes to savor the moment; trying to commit every sensation to memory from the taste of dried fruit in her lips to the scent of sweat about her to the softness of her body pressed against his. Already his mind was resigned to knowing that no memory will ever be sharp enough to reenact this.

The two of them stood like that for some time. Unaware if there were passers-by or how long the evening was drawing. When they stepped back, they were both breathless and silent. They both noticed the firelight coming from Baelthran's windows. They could hear Kreizen's loud guffaw and the clash of tankards that followed even from outside. Wordlessly, they came to the same idea when they looked back at each other.

"They're going to talk if they see us come in together, you know." Trenzein said with a smile. "Especially your brother."

"Let them." Seihanine answered with a smile of her own. "I'm not hiding anything."

They walked towards the tavern together; her hand squeezing his just as he opened the free-swinging doors.


	89. Makaelthos's Place

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 64: Makaelthos's Place**

Two days had passed since the Lord of Death's army had been pushed away from Prontera's borders. The people of the city were in high spirits. Not just because their homes were no longer being pounded by rocks from the judgment siege engines but also because of the strong sense of solidarity that had been fostered among them. The pronterans welcomed their junoan comrades with spontaneous gatherings and parties. They even welcomed the anolians, orcs, kobolds and goblins to join in. Hope and a common enemy had broken the barriers between races, at least temporarily.

Makaelthos watched such gatherings with approval even as he wondered when that sense of solidarity would end and if it would have even begun if they had lost and were now trapped in the city while the siege continued. He walked on to his destination; the meeting hall of the Regular Army. Everyone had recovered from the last battle and preparations were underway to take the fight to Izlude.

Despite the cheery atmosphere, there was an undertow of movement among the soldiers of Prontera and their allies. Laborers led by the auxiliary blacksmiths of various divisions were rolling out the few catapults and ballistae that Prontera had. Centuries had passed since Prontera had besieged anything that was remotely near the scale of the Lord of Death's fortress in Izlude. The last major war when Prontera's army had to deal with fortifications had been the War of Magic which was well over nine hundred years ago where the Regular Army besieged and stormed Geffen and Juno. Between that time and now, all the Regular Army had to deal with were small bandit forts made of lashed together wood.

Makaelthos had mulled it over. The Pronteran Regular Army was ill-equipped for a siege of its own. The Lord of Death could hold that fortified location for months, likely even years. How many soldiers would be slain in the process? And that wasn't even considering what the Dark Lord and any of the surviving immortals could be planning. NightKnife's offer was not only tempting; the longer Makaelthos thought about it, the more it seemed that it was his only choice. He reached the meeting hall and waited by the entrance for Eliarainne.

"Makaelthos!" someone called out.

Sure enough, Eliarainne arrived in time. The two of them entered the hall where some of the knight commanders were already waiting.

Makaelthos quickly noted the reactions when he entered. There was a strong sense of expectation from the way some of the knight commanders looked to him. It had been his initiative to call on their non-human allies and to use Trenzein's winter spell. Perhaps they expected another plan from him to help with this attack. There was also curiosity mixed in there. He had said that he was a paladin and he had arrived at Prontera on the back of an enormous, flying…being. No one was quite sure what to make of him and, likely, the rest of his companions.

Not every stare was approving or ambivalent. Makaelthos met the suspicious gazes of Third Knight Commander Ozlen and Twelfth Knight Commander Afran. The two of them were behind a new opposition that Makaelthos found among the Regular Army; a minor opposition but one that he didn't want around. They were still embroiled in a war with the Lord of Death and they needed to stay united, at least until the danger had passed. He still remembered how the meeting had gone yesterday.

"_Sir Makaelthos had no authority to offer Prontera's alliance to those…non-humans!" Sir Ozlen said. "And neither did he have to authority to order the other cities to prepare supplies to send in advance!"_

_A few knight commanders nodded at the accusation. The supply wagons from the various cities had made good time. They were expected to arrive around a week later just to prepare the supplies they were going to bring. But Sir Makaelthos had apparently contacted every major city and had asked that supplies be prepared so the wagons could travel as soon as the siege was lifted._

"_I asked them to help us with one battle and then send delegates to meet our king." Makaelthos responded. "King Aelthorius offered Prontera's alliance. You may take up the wisdom of this decision with him if you want."_

"_And what of Sir Agranias's nature as an abysmal knight?" Sir Afran followed up. "We have reason to believe that you knew this long before the rest of us found out. How long were you planning on keeping it from the Regular Army? You could have been aiding a spy!"_

"_He wasn't." Makaelthos answered. "And I didn't know what he was until after he was promoted to Fourth Knight Commander anymore than I knew that his predecessor was a rapist or that the Lord of Death was waiting for the orcs's siege to fail before attacking. I do not control every bit of information out there, Sir Afran. I am just one man."_

"_Yet you procured those strange weapons you used on the judgment siege engines when you raided them." Sir Ozlen continued. _ _"That's not even including that…hideous thing that you wielded in our last few battles; a gray-green sword with tendril-like chains and a living eye as my knights tell me! Apparently, you do have some form of network, one that you may have been using when you disappeared from duty for a week."_

_Eliarainne rose from her seat; her face already marred by a vicious scowl. Makaelthos put a hand on her shoulder, however, which settled her down. She muttered something in response which the nearby knight commanders heard as "hang them by their thumbs at the main square". _

"_I admit to leaving my post for that week and I admit to overstepping my authority by asking the other cities for aid.." Makaelthos said; his face completely calm. He was relieved that he had decided not to bring Mysteltainne along during meetings. Both the doomed sword and Khaesilya remained at his quarters for the time being. "And I will accept any punishment deemed necessary. The bombs were created by a trusted alchemist friend who has asked not to be named." Makaelthos glanced at Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune, who cut through the discussion with practiced ease._

"_And I will deal with that punishment, after this war." Sir Quai Hune "In the meantime, why don't we get back to the task of winning that war?"_

_Chastened and a little embarrassed to find that the other knight commanders were now staring at them, the two backed down. Eliarainne grinned at the sight but Makaelthos had no reaction save for refocusing his attention._

Eliarainne glared at the two as she took her place. _"I'm going to have a little chat with those two!"_ She had said during the last meeting. She made no secret of her desire to do so even now.

Makaelthos had discouraged her from doing anything. _"They have a right to question what I've been doing." _He had said.

"_I also disappeared for about a week and they haven't said a word!"_

"_Then I trust that you will be punished afterwards as well."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"_

"_The law is clear."_

The double doors opened once more as Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune arrived. His presence returned Makaelthos's attention to the present. The last few months had not been kind to Quai Hune. There were more lines around his face and more grays on his moustache and his thinning scalp. He looked tired and not just from physical exertion either. Makaelthos knew the signs well. Duty wore on the Grand Knight Commander's body more than any exertion.

Every knight commander in the hall rose and saluted. Sir Quai Hune scanned the room; once more taking note that Sir Joe Buck was absent; in his place stood his second-in-command, Dame Caltressa Auruvinai. Quai approved of the way the young knight carried herself before her senior, higher-ranking peers. He was starting to think that he should have made her the Fourteenth Knight Commander. "Let's begin with a report on the status of your divisions." he said.

The reports came in quickly. Most of the knight divisions were ready to march but supplies were sorely needed. The Lord of Death had destroyed the farms around Prontera and food was still trickling in from Payon, Juno, Al de Baran and Comodo. A siege would require a great amount of it. Some of the knight commanders already believed that a siege was impossible and to attempt it would simply waste men and materials. First Knight Commander Sialsanderin was against the idea; saying that they had the momentum now and allowing the Lord of Death to rebuild would only entrench the immortal firmly in Izlude. Protests against this "needless battle lust" quickly followed from some of the knight commanders.

That was when Fourth Knight Commander Agranias added darkly that the Lord of Death may be capable of creating new raydrics from the fallen pronteran soldiers and that he may also attempt to slay more immortals and gain even more personal power. The horror of the idea suddenly silenced everyone before they renewed the discussion.

Quai Hune looked to Sir Makaelthos amid the arguments. The paladin was in favor of an attack against the fortress in Izlude.

"We will make this siege short." Makaelthos said calmly. "This way, no soldiers will die needlessly and we preserve our strength."

"You have a plan again, Sir Makaelthos." Knight Commander Afran spoke. "And once again, you're not telling us! Just how much resources do you have that you're keeping from the army?"

"Get off his back, Afran!" Eliarainne roared. "If you won't let him finish, I will toss you out the nearest window!"

"I will not be bullied by anyone!" Afran shouted back. "Not even you, First Knight Commander!"

"That's enough!" Quai Hune said. He turned towards Makaelthos, who remained impassive throughout the exchange. "Do you indeed have a plan, Sir Makaelthos? Perhaps you can tell us and settle this matter."

All eyes turned on Makaelthos, who remained silent despite the attention. When he finally decided to speak, he turned his gaze towards everyone in the room. "Everything I have done has been for the Prontera." he said. "And everything I will do will likewise be the same. I cannot reveal what I can do for the siege without ruining it. I ask that you trust me to do what is right for our kingdom."

Knight Commander Afran's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "You ask too much, Sir Makaelthos." he said. "You may call yourself paladin and you may have contributed much to the war effort but you are still just the First Knight Division's Crusader Specialist. It's a wonder why you would still be in these-!"

Sir Afran stopped as his gaze went back to the First Knight Commander. Dame Eliarainne was already undoing the straps of her right gauntlet and was about to toss it to the table when Sir Makaelthos stopped her by laying a hand on hers.

"I am Grand Knight Commander here, Sir Afran, not you!" Sir Quai Hune said. "If you have a problem with my decision to include Sir Makaelthos into the meeting, you may say so to my face and not sideways!"

"Then what does the Grand Knight Commander say?" Makaelthos asked quietly.

"I don't know what to make of you, Sir Makaelthos." Quai said in exasperation. "You call yourself paladin; you sing and the raydrics around you fall apart, you arrive in this city on the back of God-knows what in the hells that creature was, you move things in the background and then victories come about. Ever since that week of non-fighting, you and your companions have become changed and none of us are sure of what we're supposed to make of it."

Quai now looked at everyone in the hall. That one look silenced any attempt to interrupt him. No one even dared to look away lest be accused of not paying attention.

Eliarainne tensed. She didn't like the way things were going. She trusted Makaelthos completely. It wasn't the blind trust of someone desperate or infatuated; it was a trust born of years of serving together. She knew of the people he used to deal with and the people he still dealt with. It didn't matter. But she also trusted the Regular Army. Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune had always led the knights even when she was still a recruit swinging blunted swords back in Izlude. He had never steered the knights into a wrong decision before. If the Grand Knight Commander were to credit the suspicions on Makaelthos…

"Yesterday, I met with the other Grand Commanders along with King Aelthorius himself." Quai said. "You were the subject of that discussion, Sir Makaelthos Solcry. You and your friends; First Knight Commander Sialsanderin, Second Head Priestess Cafilence, Generalist Zaisen, Second Hunter Commander Xalascent and Auxiliary Blacksmith Xalascent. You can all be accused of dereliction of duty, except for Kreizen Xalascent, who actually bothered to get permission to go to Payon. But we have agreed that what you have done will be set aside for later, likely they will be insignificant by the time this war is over. What is more important is what you can do now and you've done much in such a short time. So I will trust you, Sir Makaelthos. As will the Regular Army. We will proceed with this attack."

"But, Grand Knight Commander-!" Sir Afran finally interrupted.

"We will proceed because it is a sound plan despite the risks." Quai continued. "Not just on the word of one paladin."

Makaelthos bowed his head slightly before speaking. "Thank you." was all he said.

The meeting went on. Logistics was the topic at hand once everyone had moved past Makaelthos and his companions.

* * *

"I was about to challenge him." Eliarainne told Makaelthos as they left the meeting hall. "He would have either slinked away or faced me in the arena. That's perfectly legal, right?"

"It is." Makaelthos answered as he walked beside his partner on their way to the First Knight Division. Inspection was in order, not that it was necessary. The First Knight Division was ready to march days ago. "Sir Afran is justified in his suspicions as is Sir Ozlen. It would be better that I try to allay their suspicions as best I can rather than antagonize them."

"Sir Ozlen's had it in for you for years." Eliarainne insisted. "And Sir Afran's hardly any better. Just privileged kids playing knight commander. They don't like having the "commoners" joining in."

"That's not important." Makaelthos said. "We need the army united whatever their personal issues are."

Eliarainne let out a sigh. "If you say so, Makaelthos."

The two of them were quiet for a while. Around them, swordsmen were running about doing errands; carrying sacks of grain and dried meat, bundles of spears and swords, quivers of arrows, cases of bolts as well as pieces of armor. Others were lugging around barrels of water in twos as well as crates of feed for the pecopecos. A few knights were there as well; directing the commotion, shouting where what went and telling the swordsmen to move faster.

"So can you tell me, at least?" Eliarainne suddenly asked.

Makaelthos took a while to answer. His immediate response was to refuse. It had been something of a habit already. But he considered it this time. His thoughts went back to his discussion with Kreizen a couple of days back.

"_I can help you out with the ring. It's up to you what the ring's supposed to mean, though!"_

"You know that NightKnife's agents are working with the raydric army, right?" Makaelthos finally responded after scanning his surroundings carefully.

"Of course." Eliarainne replied. "They've been picking off our scouts ever since the siege started. For all their boasting, they're not so great. We still get reconnaissance from those who make it back."

Makaelthos's expression grew grim. "That wasn't on any accident on their part." He said. "Trynis never intended to work with the Lord of Death after all. She has agents within Izlude; agents that we can use to end the siege early."

Eliarainne's eyes hardened. Trynis Eviskrae again. That woman permeated everything around Makaelthos like a cloud of disease. "And what does she want in return?" she asked.

"I…" Makaelthos hesitated as he remembered Nykeia Seryth's proposition. Nykeia had told him that Trynis wanted him to become king. But that was not the sort of goal that Trynis would have. That would just be one more step. What would she gain if he became king? Trynis had always resented his venture into Prontera's world. Why would she drive him into its very heart now? "I don't know." He finally said.

The worried look on Eliarainne's face prompted Makaelthos to keep talking.

"All these years I've always thought that I had a good idea of what she was after." he went on. "Arrogant as it may sound, I knew that Trynis refused to move forward until she had me by her side again. But, after our last battle, I'm beginning to think that she has done exactly that."

Eliarainne's expression brightened. "That's good right?" she asked. "She's getting on with her life. You don't have to worry about her constantly shadowing you."

Makaelthos shook his head. "It's not that simple." He said. "If she puts her mind to it, Trynis can control all of Prontera. All of Rune-Midgard, in fact. Even I can only delay her and-" Makaelthos paused. Was that why Trynis wanted him to become king? As a final confrontation between them? He as the King of Prontera and she as Guildmistress of NightKnife? His thoughts paused when he felt Eliarainne's hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to be the only one who has to deal with her." Eliarainne said softly. "It doesn't have to be you standing alone and protecting everyone from her. I don't have her cunning or her influence but I will stand against her and I will protect you as well."

Makaelthos couldn't help but smile. He put an arm around Eliarainne's waist and pulled her close. "And here I was thinking I was protecting you." He said.

With a blush, Eliarainne looked around a bit. "We're still on duty!" She protested quietly. "And nothing between us is ever going to be one-way, Makaelthos. Nothing."

"I know." Makaelthos said. He looked around him; Prontera had been severely battered by the Lord of Death, the Dark Lord and Baphomet still threatened it and Trynis's shadow hung over all of them.

'I will stand by this kingdom, Trynis. I have lived in it, I have defended it and, if I must, I will rule it.'


	90. A Second Chance

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 65: A Second Chance**

"Double time! March!"

Eliarainne stalked through the lines of the First Knight Division as they marched on to Izlude. She had refused to ride Bristle as an example to the swordsmen in her division who had to go on foot and the sight of her glowering at anyone who appeared to be slowing down kept her division's pace brisk. This was the second day of their march and they were near their destination.

The First Knight Division marched in two columns with the knight core riding up front, the swordsmen following behind and auxiliaries at the back. The Second Priest Division marched right next to them in similar fashion with priests up front and acolytes behind. Eliarainne looked over to the Second Priest Division to find Silmeia doing the exact same thing as her. It had been a long time since any priest division had marched anywhere and many of the priests were out of shape. There had never been a time when Prontera had to mobilize so many priests and they had become accustomed to warp portals. Some of them dragged their feet while others took the time to sit down. Silmeia kept them moving with a stern look and a warning that she would let the First Knight Commander "encourage" them if they kept lagging behind. Eliarainne also stalked the rear lines of the Second Priest Division; gleefully waiting for that time.

Despite the occasional sight of indiscipline among her and Silmeia's soldiers, Eliarainne was in high spirits. She patted her breastplate in time with the steady beat of the drums that played as they marched and then whistled along to the horns that played out a lively marching song. She had never been the sort to appreciate bards and their music much and she had always felt that the Regular Army felt the same way. Neither bards nor dancers formed their own divisions or were placed among other divisions as auxiliaries. She had heard of Comodo's battle bard and dancer units and scoffed. But the marching song helped soften her doubts a bit. They did have their uses besides playing out signals in a battle; perhaps that was why the Regular Army still kept a few groups of them around.

The only thing that served to partly dampen Eliarainne's spirits was the sight of the land around them. The Lord of Death's unfeeling army had marched across the fields around Prontera and Izlude until the ground was gray and barren. The wildlife was almost nonexistent save for what appeared to be diseased porings gorging themselves on trash. This war may come to an end tomorrow or even later but the damage and the memory of it was going to linger for a very long time. These dark days were likely to stay with her for the rest of her life. To stave off the melancholic thought, Eliarainne focused her gaze on the looming fortress that the Lord of Death had built from the corpse of Izlude. Its gray walls grew bigger and more ominous as they marched closer.

'You're going to pay for all of this.' Eliarainne thought as the thought of the Lord of Death's army tearing down Izlude played through her mind. She had a lot of fond memories from that city; the hardwood halls of the academy, hours upon hours of sword practice drills, being tossed out a window by Sir Relzon Elraxen, enjoying a bowl of Izludian Fish-head stew with her fellows and, most of all, the constant smell of raw fish that seemed to permeate everything. All of that was gone now. With Prontera temporarily safe behind her, Eliarainne could now focus on the loss of Izlude. She walked a little faster; trying to contain her restlessness.

* * *

Seihanine marched along with the rest of her division quietly; not even bothering to see if her troops were having trouble keeping up. A lot of the Second Hunter Division's members were veterans; much older than her and used to going long distances during scouting missions. They were marching by the rear of the army; not even setting the pace. If they failed to keep up, they were better off left behind. Her brother, Kreizen, who should be marching alongside her division was with the temporary blacksmith division created to be in charge of the siege equipment that they rolled in from behind.

With the walls of the Lord of Death's Izlude fortress coming into better view, Seihanine scanned the walls for their opposition. The fortress was built at the center of the satellite city with most of the buildings around it stripped for material. The perimeter walls had been preserved and reinforced. Raydric hunters lined the top of the walls while a great number of khalitzburgs and raydric swordsmen waited just outside the enormous portcullis that now guarded the main entrance to the city.

'Its army is dwindling and it's still throwing out troops as fodder.' Seihanine thought. 'No negotiations are being made, no escape routes are being planned. It's really planning some worthless last stand that will accomplish nothing.'

What darkened Seihanine's mood was that she knew why the Lord of Death insisted on this last stand. The thing thrived on its namesake. With its victory snatched away, all it cared about was to cause as many deaths as possible in a prolonged battle. She shifted her gaze from the walls to the soldiers around her. The Regular Army was marching unflinchingly. There was an apprehension about them that came from the knowledge that more will die before this threat to their beloved city was destroyed but that apprehension was matched with resolve. There will be no retreating from this duty. Her gaze lingered over the Second Wizard Division as they marched alongside her division. Trenzein had attached himself to them, likely because he knew that the Second Hunter and Wizard Divisions often worked together.

The High Wizard had no trouble in keeping in pace with everyone. For all the time he spent reading, Trenzein never let himself get out of shape. He even took to jogging in place to taunt some of the wizards who were falling behind. He noticed her stare and waved a hand towards her. Reflexively, Seihanine's own hand went up but she stopped herself in time and focused on what's ahead of her. 'Not now!' She berated herself. 'Save that for later.'

To distract herself, Seihanine returned her focus on the enemy's defenses. Her vision allowed her to scout ahead without moving away from the rest of the army; an enhancement provided by Lizan that saved a lot of effort. With the abysmal knights dead, she didn't spot any leaders for the forces they would be engaging outside the gate. She thought of relaying this information to the Grand Commanders but paused and thought about it carefully. Part of her considered telling it to Makaelthos instead. That mere instinct made her wonder about the paladin's growing role in the Regular Army.

She did know, however, that they were going to have a hard time breaking through the heavy portcullis that the raydric army had placed by Izlude's outer walls. Even if they did break through, they would have to fight through the streets; even a fool like the Lord of Death would have enough sense to scatter its raydrics within the buildings to harass the Regular Army as they made its way to its base. Crucial pathways to reach the fortress would be barricaded. Within the narrow streets and cramped buildings, the cavalry would be useless; as would wide-area spells and arrow barrages. They would have to split into small teams that would clear out each building and then slowly remove every obstacle in their path so the bulk of the army could press on. What made the prospect of that frightening was that reconnaissance reports mentioned that humans were working with the Lord of Death; the criminal guild called NightKnife. How many soldiers would end up dead in some back alley with a poisoned blade in their spines before the fighting ended? Then there was the fortress itself. That was another set of gates to breach; likely guarded by the Lord of Death's elite while it sent these throwaways to nibble away at his foes.

To break through the formidable defense, they had the Pronteran Regular Army, the Junoan reinforcements, the surviving fragments of the orc, kobold and goblin tribes. Despite the week to prepare and the swift arrival of material from the other cities, Seihanine doubted that they had enough siege equipment to quickly bring down Izlude's walls.

Seihanine let out a sigh and looked towards the direction where the First Knight Division marched. All of that were observations anyone could make. She had heard that Makaelthos had recommended that they push through with the attack. He must see something that she couldn't; something that let him believe that risking so many lives would be worth it.

* * *

For Makaelthos, each step he took seemed to lead him inexorably to a fate the left him uneasy. He was on a path that Trynis had laid out before him. Years ago, he would have reacted against that. He knew Trynis's tricks and he had spent so much time thinking up ways to counter them. To him, it was as if they never stopped playing those games of Pronteran Melee back in Eviskrae Manor all those years ago; Trynis making feint after feint, baiting him with easy captures while she subtly positioned her best pieces while he spent his turns on the defensive, steadily reacting to every ebb and flow of her strategies. The moves were complicated but the intention had always been the same; oppose her at every turn.

But Trynis's position had begun to shift since their duel inside Osiris's tomb and that shift left Makaelthos off balance. She had laid out a path for him and his instincts called for him to immediately go a different way but, this time, actually complying seemed the better choice. He had wracked his mind about it for a long time now. He couldn't see how this move would benefit Trynis at all. She was pushing him away for the first time and placing him in a position where he could have more resources to oppose her.

Two more hours of travel passed and the Regular Army was now before the Izlude's outer walls. Despite the time he spent thinking, he was as unsure of this move now as he was when Nykeia Seryth proposed it. He could hear Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune ordering the knight divisions to get into formation while the siege weaponry spread out to begin bombardment.

'Master Makaelthos.'

Khaesilya's mental voice cut through his thoughts with ease. 'What is it?' He responded in his mind. He wondered if Khaesilya had been reading his thoughts all this time. She refrained from doing so often; knowing that it was an invasion of privacy. But, Khaesilya seemed to have an instinct to when he would let it slide that she had peered into his thoughts and when he would take offense.

'Your mind is so turbulent, I can barely make out anything. You can only see so far into the future. Please be at ease or we will be lost.'

'I am about to relay Nykeia's signal, Khaesilya.' Makaelthos answered. 'Once I do so, there will be no turning back. Trynis will see me on the throne somehow. I don't know if…'

'And you will never know, master, until it is done.' Khaesilya finished. 'Trynis Eviskrae will make sure of it.'

'And am I supposed to just trust her?' Makaelthos asked. 'Just walk this path she has laid out without looking where it goes?'

'You trusted her once.'

"_Come with me to Prontera, Ryn! We can start over! We can leave NightKnife behind and start a new life away from all this!"_

The memory came reflexively and Makaelthos was quick to shove it aside. He felt a sudden twinge of anger towards Khaesilya for bringing it up but just as quickly crushed it. This wasn't her fault. No, it was his. He exhaled a few times; sorting out his feelings before answering. 'I did.' he answered. 'You know how it ended. I crossed the desert to Prontera with only you as my companion.'

'And that hurt you so much.' Khaesilya continued. 'Trynis's choosing to be guild mistress of NightKnife instead of being with must have been truly painful. That's why you changed your position. You no longer wanted Trynis to join you in Prontera but to stay in Morroc and leave you alone.'

'Don't tell me what I feel, Khaesilya.'

Makaelthos felt Khaesilya's mental presence retreat at his hostile thought. Though she didn't speak for a while, the empathic aspect of their link let him now that she was still communicating with him. He felt her frightened withdrawal give way as she gathered resolve.

'Forgive me, Master Makaelthos, but I feel that I must say this.' Khaesilya spoke once more. She was tentative at first; fearing to offend him some more but she pressed on regardless. Makaelthos couldn't help but be a little approving of her efforts. 'This could all be a trick of hers. Nykeia Seryth could be lying. But…it's been so long since you put your faith in Trynis Eviskrae. Perhaps it's time to try again. Not just to save the lives of others but for yourself as well.'

Makaelthos let out a sigh and looked straight at Khaesilya; who matched his gaze with a smile. She was right. It had been so long since he believed Trynis wholly. Perhaps it was time to give it one more try. 'Then we'll go through with it.' he told Khaesilya. Nykeia's nearby. Send our signal, Khaesilya.'

The sohee complied with ease.

Makaelthos watched the walls of Izlude intently. He was now relying on the worst sort of plan for him; one that left everything at the hands of someone he had no control over. If Nykeia didn't go through with her side of the bargain he was going to have to go through a prolonged siege. Minutes passed while the rest of the Regular Army continued to set up. The Lord of Death's forces were on standby, just out of reach of a barrage of arrows from the Hunter Divisions. Each passing minute felt like forever for Makaelthos as he tensed for Nykeia's response. He scanned the walls for some sort of reaction; anything to confirm that he had not agonized over nothing.

And then the first explosion rocked the walls of Izlude. Large chunks of rubble rained down on the Lord of Death's troops by the gate as a great blast of fire erupted just above the portcullis. A second explosion destroyed the supporting arch of the gate completely; causing the portcullis to fall forward and leave the entrance open. There was another explosion, this time much more distant. Makaelthos watched as smoke also rose from near the fortress. The inner gates had likely been sabotaged.

'You've come a long way from exploding pies, Nykeia.' Makaelthos thought wryly. He heard the excited shouts from the rest of the army followed by horns that signaled a charge. This was an opportunity not to be missed and, sure enough, their commanders jumped on it.

With Mysteltainne in hand and Khaesilya by his side, Makaelthos charged with the rest of the First Knight Division.

Straight towards Trynis's path.


	91. The Attack

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 66: The Attack**

As the dust from the explosions was still settling, most of the Regular Army was still staring dumbfounded at what had just happened. The iron portcullis had fallen without a single siege engine firing. Grand Knight Commander Quai Hune could not help but turn his gaze towards Sir Makaelthos Solcry. This was most likely the paladin's doing. How he had arranged such sabotage of their enemy's defenses, Quai dearly wanted to know. Right now he had to deal with both admiration and suspicion about the man's incredible resources. 'It's settled.' He thought. 'I'll leave him to his devices during this war but he has a lot to answer for once everything has settled.'

Quai Hune turned towards his fellow Grand Commanders; the wizard, Hakien Hyou and the hunter, Borus Zexel were already looking at him urgently. "Second barrage then we go in!" Quai told them.

The two sent their orders to their troops in response.

"Two barrages at their ground troops then change your targets to their wall defenders!" Borus Zexel shouted at his Hunter Commanders. They relayed the orders to their divisions. A second later a dark cloud of arrows filled the sky and then crashed upon the raydrics and khalitzburgs that had been partially scattered by the falling debris. A second cloud was already rising while the first was still raining down on the enemy.

"Two meteor waves then switch to fire bolts!" Hakien Hyou barked at his Wizard Commanders. "Aim for their khalitzburg clusters!" Explosions rocked the battlefield; sending fragments of bone and armor flying in all directions. One meteor crashed right in the middle of a group of khalitzburgs; crushing one of them immediately before exploding into flaming shards that shattered bones where they struck.

The raydrics and khalitzburgs seemed to flounder against the sudden attack for half a minute before whirring into action. Despite the quick breaching of their gate and the pounding they just took from the Regular Army's long range attack, they formed into lines and marched into battle mechanically.

The knight divisions charged right into them amidst battle cries and oaths and the battle was on.

* * *

For this battle, Trenzein found himself hurling fire bolts along with the rest of the Second Wizard Division. He fought down the urge to throw out one of unique spells he wanted to test out there, once more, due to Makaelthos's request. 'The man's been asking a lot from me lately.' he thought. 'He better not be thinking that I'm some kind of pet who will keep casting on his command!'

Though he was indignant at Makaelthos's constant scrutiny of his spell casting, Trenzein did understand the reason for the latest request. All he had to do was look at the relief that some of the wizards around him had when they looked at him to do so. His last spell had caused a lot of rumblings among the wizards of the Regular Army. No one was sure what he was going to cast next. By sticking to basic spells for now, Makaelthos, Trenzein guessed, was trying to allay the fears of the army wizards. It showed that he was capable of casting spells on command and that everyone around him shouldn't worry about being blown up in some way.

There was something else that was bothering Trenzein as well. They were nearing the Lord of Death's last stand. He doubted that any of the immortals still out there would allow mere mortals to slay it. Someone has to make a move to grab the Lord of Death's essence at the very last moment. Both Osiris and the doppelganger had disappeared since the battle to break the siege. The Dark Lord and Baphomet were also absent. They could be watching the Pronteran attack right now; waiting for the right time to snatch the Lord of Death's essence.

There was also no sign of the Lord of Death's spell casting units. It was either they had all been obliterated in their previous battles or they were being saved for later ones. It was easy for Trenzein to get a feel of the magical energy around him and his work with the spell seeds had improved that ability. Most of the magical energy was currently coming from the Regular Army's casters at the moment. The Lord of Death didn't have any magical protections on it. There was another thing that Trenzein found curious. He could feel an odd fluctuation of magical energy towards the north, likely past Prontera. Something was going on out there but there was something suppressing the amount of magical energy emanating from the place so only a suspicious amount trickled out.

'Bah!' Trenzein berated himself. 'Why am I overanalyzing everything? Is Makaelthos rubbing of me?' He flung another barrage of fire bolts at a group of khalitzburgs only to have the individual bolts spread out and explode into blasts that would have been expected of fireballs. The other wizards stared at the result with awe and then proceeded to back away from Trenzein. With an exasperated sigh, Trenzein focused on keeping his spells in line.

* * *

Eliarainne led her division's charge enthusiastically and broke through the first line of raydrics as if she were punching through paper. Brionac's bolts of holy power sliced through the raydrics with ease as she smashed the ones in front of her aside. "This is for the academy!" she shouted. Her troops echoed her war cry with their own; making her smile fiercely. There wasn't a single knight in her division who had not quivered with rage when they found out that the Lord of Death had torn Izlude apart.

"For the Swordsman Testing Course!" One of the knights shouted as he punched his lance through one raydric's cuirass.

"For the goddamn Fish Cafeteria!" cried another knight as he blocked a two-bladed assault from a khalitzburg with his shield.

"For the Recruit Dormitory!" a third knight shouted as he jammed his lance into the back of the khalitzburg that had been attacking his companion.

Outnumbered and overwhelmed by the furious assault, the raydrics and khalitzburgs were swiftly being separated into small groups of resistance and then systematically destroyed.

Eliarainne pressed the attack; charging deeper into the enemy lines. She waved Brionac in wide arcs to hit as many raydrics as possible and disrupt their formations while the rest of the knights fell upon the growing chaos she left in her wake.

The raydrics up by the walls were raining arrows upon them indiscriminately. Raising her shield for cover; Eliarainne watched as one raydric was peppered from behind by its own archers. The Lord of Death was throwing its troops away just to inflict extra casualties on its enemies. The tactic was working as well. She looked behind her to see several knights fall off their mounts dead. With the knights deep into the melee, it was going to be impossible to get any priests to lay down pneuma spells.

"First Knight Commander!"

Eliarainne heard Makaelthos's shout clearly. She looked around and spotted him cutting down a khalitzburg.

"Break a path towards the gate!" Makaelthos shouted. "Get some troops up the walls and throw those archers down before we lose too many knights!"

Eliarainne nodded and signaled to the First Knight Division knights around her to follow. She tapped Bristle's sides with her heels; not quite touching him with her spurs. The pecopeco squawked gamely and charged; completely uncaring for the incoming animated armors, weapons and giant skeletons. Brionac smashed through a pair of raydrics that blocked Eliarainne's path; the arcs of white lightning jumped from them to the other raydrics coming in to stop her.

'I don't like this.' Eliarainne thought. 'We're punching right through their forces as if they were made of paper. This isn't much of a last ditch effort on the Lord of Death's part.' She made it through to the fallen remains of the portcullis and then turned around. "Skirmishers, get up there!" She shouted.

Sure enough, Agranias had noticed Eliarainne's driving charge and had the Fourth Knight Division following up the path she left behind. On foot and armed with their claymores, Agranias's troops made a dash towards Eliarainne's position. From there they began to climb up the walls to clear them out.

"That's right, drive them back!" Eliarainne banged her armored fists together as the battle raged on. The knight divisions had successfully separated the raydrics and khalitzburgs into small groups that they methodically crushed. The wizard divisions concentrated their fire bolts on the more dangerous khalitzburgs; burning them up before they could even get close to the knights who simply circled them to avoid casualties. A couple of raydric archers suddenly fell in front of Eliarainne. Above her, the Fourth Knight Division had taken to pushing raydric archers off the walls. When one of the raydric archers was about to rise, she dismounted and drove Brionac right through its chest plate.

There was a thud behind Eliarainne all of a sudden. She turned around; expecting another fallen raydric. To her surprise it was one of the Fourth Knight Division's knights. The man had fallen from the walls and had died upon impact. Even if he hadn't, the terrible, gaping wound on his stomach would have killed him slowly. Furious, Eliarainne looked up at the walls to see who was responsible. There was a commotion up there and it was hard to tell. Suddenly, another knight stumbled down the stairs that led up the walls. Eliarainne caught him by the shoulders before he pitched forward.

"What's going on up there?" Eliarainne asked. The knight was wounded badly. Blood was streaming from a cut across his forehead; leaving his left eye shut and drenched. Eliarainne recognized him as Sir Halen, one of the Fourth Knight Division's veterans.

"There's a…a raydric up there." Sir Halen mumbled. "We thought it was just another swordsman but…"

Eliarainne nodded. She knew that things had been too easy. She focused her thoughts on Khaesilya; relying on the sohee's mental powers to pick up her attempts to communicate. 'Khaesilya! Tell Makaelthos to get some priests in here! We need healing and quickly!"

With that, Eliarainne cut off a piece of her sleeve and used the cloth to stanch the bleeding. Already, she could see Makaelthos signaling for Silmeia's division to move forward; assigning some knights to cover them as they moved in. When one priest arrived to tend to Sir Halen, Eliarainne made a dash for the stairs leading towards the walls. There was something up there and she was going to deal with it personally. She didn't even get to start climbing when she saw the thing.

Something was descending the stairs from the walls. It looked like a raydric swordsman, just as Sir Halen had mentioned but the design on the armor was different. The plates were dark gray, unlike the usual bronze of the raydric army, and they were thicker and covered more. The helm was closed and visored while a plume of black feathers trailed from behind it. Eliarainne knew little of Glastheimian history but even she was sure that this was more a "knight" than a swordsman. It was probably even a stronger version of the mounted raydrics she had fought earlier. There was some sort of black energy coursing through the armor. She recognized it easily as the same sort of energy that had been infused in Trenzein's "snow". Her eyes narrowed when she saw the two dead knights behind it as it descended the stairs.

"What are you supposed to be?"Eliarainne asked under her breath. "Raydric Lord Knight? Don't make me laugh!"

To Eliarainne's surprise, the thing spoke in return. "Close enough." It said. Its voice was gravelly and metallic like a man with a damaged throat speaking inside a metal barrel. "I should ask you the same thing with what you're wearing. You must be Lord Salendriel's pup. Did you think killing him and looting his armor makes you his equal?"

"I did not loot anything!" Eliarainne snarled. Brionac crackled emphatically with holy energy as she leveled it towards the raydric.

"Easily provoked." The raydric replied. "You're not even a quarter of the knight that Lord Knight Salendriel was."

Eliarainne jabbed Brionac straight towards the raydric's chest but it jumped back at the last moment and then swiftly sidestepped to the right; avoiding being pinned between her and the wall.

"Not now, fake Lord Knight." The raydric spoke. "My comrades and I all wish to be present when you renounce your so-called heritage."

"What is this all about, raydric?" Eliarainne asked. "You're here and you have your sword. Why dance around and talk now?"

"You understand nothing." the raydric answered. "You rode on your father's coattails to acquire that power; a power that my comrades and I dedicated lifetimes to achieve. We refuse to accept this transition of strength and we will expose you."

For a moment, Eliarainne seemed dumbfounded at the raydric's response. Then the corners of her lips quivered slightly. It didn't take long for her to burst into laughter.

"Make light of the situation if it calms your nerves." The raydric responded.

"So you and your comrades spent your lifetimes trying to acquire the strength of a Lord Knight?" Eliarainne asked. "You fools died without understanding. No wonder none of you made it. Even my father lost sight of it for a long time." Eliarainne pointed Brionac at the raydric with confidence. "Gather your comrades then, raydric." she said fiercely. "I will make each of you understand before I break the Lord of Death's hold on all of you!"

"I will see you in the Hall of Blades of our fortress then." With that, the raydric did not say another word and dashed off.

With the raydric gone, Eliarainne looked around her. Many of the Fourth Knight Division had been severely injured but the priests arrived in time to save most of them. The outer walls of Izlude had been occupied and the Regular Army was reassembling beneath them. Fourth Knight Commander Agranias had just looked over his injured men and was now approaching her. The first part of their assault had gone well save for that lone setback with the strange raydric. Eliarainne looked towards the fortress at the center of the harbor city. 'Just a little more.' She thought. 'We didn't even need the siege equipment. Kreizen's going to be in a bad mood now that it turns out that all his efforts ended up as a backup plan.'

"The worst is yet to come." Agranias said as he walked beside Eliarainne. "We have the city to clear and the Boneguard have yet to make an appearance."

"Boneguard?" Eliarainne asked.

"The worst of the Lord of Death's khalitzburgs." Agranias answered. "They will likely show once we approach the fortress."

"Sounds like a quite fight." Eliarainne said. "Agranias, did you hear about that strange raydric that your men fought up the wall?"

"The raydric champion." Agranias replied. "Yes, I heard it from them. They were Lord Knight Salendriel's apprentices before Glastheim fell. I didn't expect to encounter them until we confronted the Lord of Death itself. Something is wrong here; they should never leave its side."

"Trenzein's snow must have messed them up. Were they ever Lord Knights?" Eliarainne asked.

"No." Agranias replied. "But they were the closest to that position. I remember that they were going to undergo a test before the gates opened. Why do you ask?"

"They would have failed." Eliarainne answered. "I'm going to show them that and tell them why."

"You shouldn't bother. They are nothing more than mindless raydrics now." Agranias said. "Puppets dangling from the Lord of Death's strings. It is best just to destroy and release them."

"No." Eliarainne replied. "I am Salendriel's daughter. It falls to me to clear up all his unfinished business now that he's free. That includes setting his wayward apprentices straight."

Agranias stared quietly at Eliarainne for a while. "I see now why you and Silmeia are such close friends." He finally said. "How similar the two of you are when it comes to these matters. No matter how lost the cause seems to be, you try as hard as you can anyway."

Eliarainne let herself smile a bit. "Well, I'm no martyr like Sil." she said. "But I do what has to be done. Besides…" She looked at the city before her as the Regular Army started forming lines by the streets. From where the First Knight Division was assembling, Makaelthos signaled for her to come over. It was likely that he was already going tell her the next part of the attack. "…it's just one more task for us in this attack and there's a much more to do."


	92. Dangerous Aid

**Crimson Twilight: Midnight**

**Chapter 67: Dangerous Aid**

"About time you got away from your friends, Makaelthos Solcry." the rogue whispered. "Did you think I was going to stay around while this place swarms with knights?"

As the Regular Army moved in, Makaelthos had gone over to a distance portion of the wall; away from the rest of his allies while Khaesilya stayed behind to set up a temporary quarters for him by the gate. It took him a bit of time to do so given his expanding role in the army. In this hidden location, he met up with one of the many Nightknife agents that Trynis had stationed in Izlude. He didn't recognize this agent but the rogue's tall height, short, light gray hair and pale skin made him Al de Baranian; likely a member of Nykeia's former guild "Time" before it was co-opted into Nightknife.

"My apologies." Makaelthos replied. "It's not that easy to get away from an entire army. You've done your part, operative, thank you."

"I didn't stick around for your thanks!" the rogue groused. "Nightknife Mistress Seryth asked me to give you some more information as a parting gift."

"So she's NightKnife Mistress now." Makaelthos said. He and Kallifen were the only ones who held that rank before.

"You would know. You offed Kallifen and left a spot empty-Sorry."

The rogue hastily added the apology after a quick glance at Makaelthos's hardened expression.

"I'm not here to test your jabs." Makaelthos said; his tone unchanging. "Share your information before we're discovered. If we are, I'll be forced to arrest you to avoid drawing suspicion."

"Right." The rogue said. "It'll take your army days to clear out all the raydrics in the city, Solcry, not counting deaths and resources."

"Stop telling me things that an addled squire can conclude."

"Right. Since you agreed to her conditions, Mistress Seryth asked that you be given these." The rogue handed Makaelthos a small sheaf of papers. "Use them as you like."

"Where is Nykeia right now?"

"Back in Al de Baran, probably. I'm getting out of here, Solcry. Don't expect anymore NightKnife help, we're abandoning this place before the Lord of Death or your Regular Army starts hunting us down."

"Leave then. Give your Nightknife Mistress my thanks."

Without another word, the rogue gone. Makaelthos turned his attention to the papers that Nykeia had provided him. As he had hoped, they contained everything he needed from Nykeia; a layout of the city, heavily defended positions, ambush spots and ways to get around them. There was also one particular highlight in the layouts that he focused on.

Makaelthos looked around him as he put the papers away for a while. It didn't take long for the Regular Army and its allies to occupy the outer walls of Izlude. It was late afternoon by the time they finished recovering from the initial battle and began to set up base. Makaelthos watched as the Third and Fourth Hunter Divisions stationed their troops upon the defensible positions while the rest of the army gathered by the front plaza and just outside the gate. Commanders and officers occupied some of the abandoned structures nearby while tents were being set up for the rest of the army. A large portion of their forces settled just outside of the gate. Night time was closing in and they were not going to begin city-fighting in the dark.

They were going to have to retake Izlude now; street by street, house by house. Large formations were useless in now. They needed smaller teams of soldiers to begin the long, arduous process of sweeping the satellite city.

The team formations had already been discussed days ago before they marched for Izlude. The Grand Commanders agreed on creating teams comprising four knights, three hunters a priest and two wizards each. Sages, war assassins, additional knights, hunters, priests and wizards were also on standby; ready to assist when necessary. Street assignments had been handed out as well. The formation of these teams had Makaelthos thinking of the current structure of the army. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to mix the divisions up like this on a larger scale to give division commanders greater flexibility.

He was still thinking about this when Eliarainne walked over after making sure that her troops had gone to their assignments. She watched as a group of orcs formed their own teams and discussed plans with some of their human counterparts. "They're working with the Regular Army pretty well." She said. "I'm surprised."

"You should talk with their leader." Makaelthos replied. "Their ability to work well with humans is Lasvekk's influence."

"You mean that strange-looking high orc assassin?" Eliarainne asked. "There must be a hell of a story behind his being their new chief. And I thought I understood how the orcs thought a bit."

"They're a proud warrior people." Makaelthos said. "But necessity drives them just as much as fighting. They would have been eradicated centuries ago if it didn't."

"I'm just glad they're on our side for now." Eliarainne said. "You asked that I don't lead a team of my own while Izlude gets cleared out. Do you have something else in mind?"

Makaelthos nodded. "Not just you." He replied. "Agranias, Silmeia, Trenzein, Seihanine and Kreizen as well. We have our own task to accomplish."

Eliarainne banged her fists together in anticipation. She was reminded of the excursions she used to have with Makaelthos and the others back when she wasn't a knight commander. "Sounds good." She said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll explain once everyone gathers." Makaelthos replied. He stared at the looming walls of the Lord of Death's fortress. It was just a couple of miles away now. He felt as if something was ending but he couldn't point out what. There would be more to do even if they did destroy the Lord of Death. But he couldn't help but feel a sense of both dread and anticipation.

A few more minutes passed before everyone that Makaelthos had asked to gather had arrived.

"Another plan up your sleeve, Makaelthos?" Trenzein remarked. "You might as well be Grand Commander of the Regular Army at this rate!"

"Hush!" Seihanine suddenly hissed at Trenzein. "Don't say such things so openly!"

"Why not?" Trenzein argued. He dropped his voice when he noticed the sniper's serious look. "It's a backhanded compliment."

"It sounds like overreaching ambition to people who don't like him." Seihanine countered; her voice equally low. "Makaelthos has enough problems without ridiculously powerful high wizards declaring that he should be commanding the army."

"I am ready to assist in this plan." Agranias spoke up. He looked at the gathered companions and then suddenly felt like an outsider. These people have fought a lot of battles while working together. Even if they belonged to separate parts of the army, once they had gathered they were a single unit. He, on the other hand, had been with them for only a few months yet Sir Makaelthos had asked him to join them anyway. Whether it was merely because he knew the Lord of Death's army well and because he was a powerful abysmal knight, he wasn't sure.

_"You have your humanity to reclaim and only a portion of it lies in your relationship with the high priestess. It's time you found the rest."_

Agranias remembered Osiris's words clearly. These were his allies as well, not just Silmeia's companions. Sir Makaelthos would not let him in on a plan solely because he was strong. There was a measure of trust there. A trust that he was more than willing to answer.

"While the Regular Army spreads out to clear the city of raydrics, we're taking a route directly towards the Lord of Death's fortress."

"Makaelthos, the main road to that fortress is covered with barricades." Silmeia protested. "Even we will be hard-pressed to just storm through."

"Sounds fun." Eliarainne said with a grin. Kreizen's expression showed that he agreed completely. Silmeia turned to look at them sternly until they both looked sheepish.

"We're not just going to storm through but the main road is our target." Makaelthos said. "It's the fastest route to the fortress and the Lord of Death has its best troops stationed to guard it. That would be these "Boneguard", am I right, Agranias?"

"You are." Agranias replied. "The Boneguard were created to defend the innermost sanctums of the Glastheimian Church. They are the biggest and the most dangerous of the undead constructs."

Makaelthos unfolded the map that the Nightknife rogue had given to him earlier, showed it to his companions and pointed at the main road. "The Lord of Death has a great number of its forces by the main road; including the bulk of its Boneguard." He said. "Against that, we have two divisions of knights, wizards, hunters, priests and a large portion of our non-human allies to steadily grind forward.

Makaelthos then traced a portion of the map that had been helpfully highlighted with red ink. He didn't bother to check but he knew that his companions' eyes were also drawn to the crudely-drawn smiling face drawn next to the highlighted area with some notes about the area coming out of its mouth. 'Nykeia…' he thought disapprovingly. "My contacts have kept this passage here hidden from the raydric army." He said. "We will use it to get directly behind their forces and destroy them with a pincer attack. The only problem is that the passage is small. It wouldn't have been kept hidden otherwise. A small group is necessary to use it."

"So that's why you had us gathered." Kreizen said. "Let's get going then!"

"Get ready then." Makaelthos said. "Take the rest of the day to rest then we'll move out in the morning."

Everyone did as Makaelthos suggested. Silmeia and Trenzein went off for some time to rest and recover the energy they spent casting spells. Eliarainne went off with Kreizen for some weapons and armor inspection. She also had to make sure Bristle was taken care of while she was away. Makaelthos found himself alone with Seihanine; who was still looking at him. "Something on your mind, Seihanine?" he asked.

"Your "contact" has an interesting fashion sense." Seihanine said. "Black and purple armbands are very distinguishing."

"Nothing gets away from you doesn't it?" Makaelthos said.

"A lot of things actually do." Seihanine replied. She looked at Makaelthos carefully, although there was no suspicion in her stare like before, to Makaelthos's mild surprise. "I'm not like that ass, Ozlen. If orcs and kobolds can work with the Regular Army, I'm sure a gang of criminals can do their part against something that's a threat to them to."

"I'm glad to hear that from you, Seihanine." Makaelthos said. "I have to admit that I was expecting to do this mission with you constantly watching me."

"I might." Seihanine said. "Not to guard against you, though. You got a guild of criminals to blow up the gates and provide you with a detailed map to Izlude. You paid a price for all this help, Makaelthos. I hope you can handle it."

"I will." Makaelthos answered. "Thank you for believing in me, Seihanine."

With that, Seihanine walked away to tend to her division. Makaelthos proceeded towards the gatehouse where one of the rooms had been converted for him. Khaesilya was already there; patiently waiting for him by a small table. There were a pair of bowls on the table; small wisps of steam steadily rising from them.

"You look tired, Master Makaelthos."Khaesilya said as soon as he sat down.

"Not that much." Makaelthos replied. "The battle wasn't as desperate as the previous ones."

"I do not mean from just the fighting, master." Khaesilya insisted.

Makaelthos settled down by the table and let out a sigh while Khaesilya poured him a glass of water. "I can't do anything about that." He said. "And there's still so much to do."

* * *

Even with most of the fighting to the south of them, the people of Al de Baran lived in a constant state of apprehension ever since news of an attack on Prontera reached them. Not only was there the threat of an army of raydrics to their south, they also had to deal with a much closer threat to them; the clock tower at the center of their city.

The ominous structure had always towered silently over the citizen's of Al de Baran; keeping perfect time no matter how many years had passed. It had been around since the city was founded and had likely stood there when the elves of ancient times still occupied the city. The clock tower had always been a place of both mystery and danger. Before all the strange incidents involving immortals suddenly awakening, the clock tower was open for anyone to enter. Adventurers who visited Al de Baran tried their skills against the monstrous, mechanical monsters that lurked within the giant structure.

Nowadays, however, the clock tower was sealed tight. Several attempts had been made to enter it and see what was going on. The bodies of most of those who tried were simply hurled from the top most section of the tower to splatter on the street below. A few survivors managed to crawl out of the tower with tales of squads of alarms patrolling every hallway. The citizens of Al de Baran could only guess that the immortal Clock Tower Manager had gained sentience just like the other immortals of Rune-Midgard and had turned the tower into its fortress.

The citizens of Al de Baran were a stubborn lot, however. Instead of fleeing the city, they abandoned the homes near the clock tower and fortified the area around it. Newly constructed walls and towers surrounded the clock tower and guards were posted to watch for signs of activity. The citizens could only wait in apprehension; waiting for news of Prontera and guarding their city of the threat within.

It was this atmosphere of dread which made Nykeia Seryth's jaunty whistling stand out. She walked directly towards the clock tower; dragging a covered cart behind her. People skirted out of her way as she walked past. Most of them simply wanted to avoid the unnaturally happy person making her way towards a dangerous place. A few recognized who she was and practically bolted. As she approached the walls around the clock tower, one of the guardsmen stopped her.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but this place is too dangerous."

"You're so sweet for caring!" Nykeia replied. "But I'll be fine!"

The guard was about to protest when another guard arrived and pulled him aside. Nykeia walked on as the two of them talked in whispers. After the second guard had finished talking, the first one did not attempt to stop her. The nearby guards moved away and averted their eyes. Whatever the former guild mistress of "Time" and current Knife of the Night of Al de Baran had to do in the clock tower, they were better off not knowing.

The massive doors that led to the clock tower had remained shut for months but, as Nykeia approached, they opened silently. A pair of clockwork monstrosities appeared by the entrance. They resembled gigantic clocks that dwarfed even a tall human. A pair of fleshy, heavily-muscled arms stuck out of their sides while their faces were nothing more than empty masks that stared out ahead of them.

"Hey there!" Nykeia greeted them with a smile. "I'm done with my business in Prontera. I'm sure your boss would like a little chat with me."

The alarms made no attempt to respond to the greeting. They ushered Nykeia in and the stone doors closed behind her.


End file.
